Harvest Moon 2: Back To Nature
by PokemonGarnetVersion
Summary: It is the new millennium, and it is time for Pete, one of Tony's children to decide his future. Since his grandfather died, Pete wants to return to nature by taking ownership of his grandpa's farm in Mineral Town. The mayor will allow him to have the farm under a few conditions. If Pete fails, he will be forced to move out. Can he meet those expectations in 3 years?
1. Chapter 1 Returning To Nature

**This story is a sequel to my first Harvest Moon fan fiction, and based on the PlayStation 1 Harvest Moon game "Back To Nature".**

* * *

 _ **Characters:**_

 _ **Pete (based on the Back To Nature game's main character)**_

 _ **Birthday: Summer 12th, 1977**_

 _ **Family: (Father: Tony, Mother: Ellen, Brother: Jack)**_

* * *

 _ **Bachelorettes:**_

 _ **Ann (a completely different Ann)**_

 _ **Birthday: Summer 17th, 1980**_

 _ **Family: (Father: Doug, deceased unknown mother, no siblings)**_

 _ **Romance rival: Cliff**_

* * *

 _ **Elli**_

 _ **Birthday: Spring 16th, 1976**_

 _ **Family: (Grandmother: Ellen (no relation to Pete's mother), Brother: Stu)**_

 _ **Romance rival: The Doctor**_

* * *

 _ **Karen**_

 _ **Birthday: Fall 15th, 1976**_

 _ **Family: (Father: Jeff, Mother: Sasha, no siblings)**_

 _ **Romance rival: Rick**_

* * *

 _ **Mary**_

 _ **Birthday: Winter 20th, 1979**_

 _ **Family: (Father: Basil, Mother: Anna, no siblings)**_

 _ **Romance rival: Gray**_

* * *

 _ **Popuri**_

 _ **Birthday: Summer 3rd, 1978**_

 _ **Family: (Father: Rod, Mother: Lillia, Brother: Rick)**_

 _ **Romance rival: Kai**_

* * *

 _ **Romance rivals:**_

 _ **Cliff**_

 _ **Birthday: Summer 6th, 1978**_

 _ **Family: (unknown family members)**_

 _ **Romance interest: Ann**_

* * *

 _ **The Doctor (a.k.a. Dr. Trent)**_

 _ **Birthday: Fall 19th, 1973**_

 _ **Family: N/A**_

 _ **Romance interest: Elli**_

* * *

 _ **Gray**_

 _ **Birthday: Winter 6th, 1977**_

 _ **Family: (unknown mother and father, Grandfather: Saibara, no siblings)**_

 _ **Romance interest: Mary**_

* * *

 _ **Kai**_

 _ **Birthday: Summer 22nd, 1974**_

 _ **Romance interest: Popuri**_

* * *

 _ **Rick**_

 _ **Birthday: Fall 27th, 1975**_

 _ **Family: (Father: Rod, Mother: Lillia, Sister: Popuri)**_

 _ **Romance interest: Karen**_

* * *

 _ **Mineral Town citizens:**_

 _ **Anna**_

 _ **Birthday: Fall 23rd, 1956**_

 _ **Family: (Husband: Basil, Daughter: Mary)**_

* * *

 _ **Barley**_

 _ **Birthday: Spring 17th, 1923**_

 _ **Family: (Granddaughter: May)**_

* * *

 _ **Basil**_

 _ **Birthday: Summer 11th, 1961**_

 _ **Family: (Wife: Anna, Daughter: Mary)**_

* * *

 _ **Carter**_

 _ **Birthday: Fall 20th, 1954**_

* * *

 _ **Doug**_

 _ **Birthday: Winter 11th, 1953**_

 _ **Family: (Deceased wife, Daughter: Ann)**_

* * *

 ** _Duke_**

 ** _Birthday: Winter 5th, 1949_**

 ** _Family: (Wife: Manna, Daughter: Aja)_**

* * *

 ** _Ellen_**

 ** _Birthday: Winter 13th, 1921_**

 ** _Family: (Granddaughter: Elli, Grandson: Stu)_**

* * *

 ** _Gotz_**

 ** _Birthday: Fall 2nd, 1965_**

 ** _Family: N/A_**

* * *

 ** _Greg_**

 ** _Birthday: Spring 29th, 1939_**

 ** _Family: N/A_**

* * *

 ** _Harris_**

 ** _Birthday: Summer 4th, 1967_**

 ** _Family: (Father: Mayor Thomas)_**

* * *

 ** _Jeff_**

 ** _Birthday: Winter 29th, 1957_**

 ** _Family: (Wife: Sasha, Daughter: Karen)_**

* * *

 ** _Kano_**

 ** _Birthday: Winter 2, 1970_**

 ** _Family: N/A_**

* * *

 ** _Lillia_**

 ** _Birthday: Spring 19th, 1958_**

 ** _Family: (Husband: Rod, Son: Rick, Daughter: Popuri)_**

* * *

 ** _Louis_**

 ** _Birthday: Spring 2nd, 1940_**

* * *

 ** _Manna_**

 ** _Birthday: Fall 11th, 1969_**

 ** _Family: (Husband: Duke, Daughter: Aja)_**

* * *

 ** _May_**

 ** _Birthday: Winter 26th, 1994_**

 ** _Family: (Grandfather: Barley)_**

* * *

 ** _Saibara_**

 ** _Birthday: Spring 11th, 1931_**

 ** _Family: (Grandson: Gray)_**

* * *

 ** _Sasha_**

 ** _Birthday: Spring 30th, 1958_**

 ** _Family: (Husband: Jeff, Daughter: Karen)_**

* * *

 ** _Stu_**

 ** _Birthday: Fall 5th, 1993_**

 ** _Family: (Grandmother: Ellen, Sister: Elli)_**

* * *

 ** _Mayor Thomas_**

 ** _Birthday: Summer 25th, 1944_**

 ** _Family: (Son: Harris)_**

* * *

 ** _Won_**

 ** _Birthday: Winter 19th, 1967_**

* * *

 ** _Zack_**

 ** _Birthday: Summer 29th, 1969_**

 ** _Family: N/A_**

* * *

 **Episode 1: Returning To Nature**

* * *

Sunday, 1st of Spring, 2000

Hey there! I'm Pete. You remember me, don't ya? If you don't, allow me to jog your memory. You remember my Dad, Tony, right? Well, I'm his oldest son! Yep! It's me! I'm 23 years old, and this is my story. About my return to nature. It is the new millennium today, the Spring season of the year 2000, and I am sitting in the backseat of my Dad's crimson colored 1990 Chevy Impala car, driving through the rural highways close to the Grand Lake of Louisiana, my Mom is sitting in the passenger seat, my Dad is driving, and my brother Jack is sitting at the backseat with me, to my right, and our Golden Retriever named King is with me and Jack in the backseat. We just passed by Willow Lake several minutes ago, and we are heading northwest to Mineral Town, which is located on the lands close to the Umbrella Bay shoreline, which means this town is isolated from all other towns and cities in Louisiana, surrounded by the vast waters of the Grand Lake, which means the nearest neighboring towns is Flower Bud Village which is north from Mineral Town on the other side of Mallard Bay, and northeast from Flower Bud towards Gueydan, is where the town where Jack and I were born and raised when our Mom and Dad were around our age is located, and a few other settlements that I can't remember the name of.

I was looking out the window at the many trees and telephone poles we passed by on my left side, getting lost deeply in my thoughts. It has been years since I've previously been to Mineral Town. My father's father, my Grandpa, used to live here in Mineral Town at his farm, alone. Grandma passed away because of cancer when I was three years old. My Grandpa has been running the farm by himself ever since then, until the year he died.

"He, bro, you okay?" I heard Jack ask me.

I ignored him, and Jack stayed silent for a few seconds waiting for my response, and when he realized that I chose not to reply to him, he tried to call me again.

"Bro? Pete?" Jack called me again, and I felt him tap my shoulder.

"Pete, Jack is trying to ask you something," my mother, Ellen said.

I sighed. "What is it?" I asked Jack, still looking out the car window, at the fields that are partially wetlands.

"You've been staring out that window for hours, bro. What's wrong with you?" Jack asked me.

I shook my head. "We've waited too long to come back," I said forlornly. "There is so much here that I wanted to reconnect to, that I think it might be too late to do it..."

Silence fell over us except the semi loud hum of the car's engine as Dad continued to drive down the dirt road towards Mineral Town, which is only a couple more miles away.

"Like what?" Jack asked.

I exhaled sharply before replying. "A friend. A friend that I barely remember. I don't remember her name or even how she looks."

Jack's eyes widened momentarily. "Your friend is a girl? And you don't even remember her name? That sucks, bro," he said sympathetically and clicked his tongue four times.

Not long after that, I found myself stepping out of the car near the entrance of Mineral Town, since there are no roads there, and King stepped out with me, but Jack stayed in the car. Like my Dad when he used to be a farmer, I'm wearing similar clothes like he did back when I was a baby. Overalls, boots, a blue cap, the only difference is my cap is orange at the brim instead of completely blue. And I have a big yellow backpack called a "rucksack" strapped to my back, in case I have to carry more than one item. Not long after that, I found myself stepping out of the car near the entrance of Mineral Town, since there are no roads there, and King stepped out with me, but Jack stayed in the car. Like my Dad when he used to be a farmer, I'm wearing similar clothes like he did back when I was a baby. Overalls, boots, a blue cap, the only difference is my cap is orange at the brim instead of completely blue. And I have a big yellow backpack called a "rucksack" strapped to my back, in case I have to carry more than one item. King and I stepped back as we watched Dad reverse the car, turn back around on the road and drive away, heading to another town to drop my brother Jack off at. The town is called Forget-Me-Not Valley, and Jack wants to start his life as a farmer there. I guess you could say that my brother and I decided to follow in our father's footsteps after all.

Anyway, King and I didn't move anywhere, we stood near the road's dead end mark, waiting for the mayor of the town to meet with me. It took him five minutes to arrive. i saw him coming towards us from the northern brick road. He is a short man, wearing a small red top hat over his balding head, and he wore a red suit with a bright blue vest under it, a yellow necktie shaped like a ribbon, and had a thick stylized brown mustache and he wore small frame glasses. As soon as he came up to me, he greeted me with a handshake.

"Welcome to Mineral Town. I'm Mayor Thomas," Thomas shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mayor Thomas." I returned the greeting.

Then Thomas pulled a small notebook out of his pocket, and a pen with it, preparing to take notes.

"So, I'm going to give you a number of questions, so please answer them. What is your name?" He asked me.

"My name is Pete, sir." I told him.

Thomas nodded his head. "Pleasure to meet you, Pete. I've heard so much about you. I apologize about the passing of your grandfather."

I shook my head. "Don't be, sir. He was old, his time to leave us was bound to come sooner or later. But it doesn't change the fact that I miss him and the many summers I spent with him on this farm," I said.

Thomas nodded then continued writing the relevant details in his notes.

"When is your birthday?" He asked me.

"The 12th of the Summer season, 1977," I replied.

Thomas scribbled more notes.

"What is the name of the farm?" He asked me.

I found that to be a tough question. Is Thomas asking me what my Grandpa named his farm, or is he asking what I want to rename the farm? If it is the former, I don't know because I haven't been in grandpa's farm in years.

"Uhh... I guess, uh... Redwood Farm! That's it!" I finally said.

I made up that name. I had to come up with something, and so Thomas jotted that down on his notebook.

"What is the name of your dog?" Thomas asked me, nodding down at King.

"His name is King," I replied.

"Good! That's all of the questions. Now, let me show you to your grandpa's farm," Thomas closed the notebook, placed the notebook and pen in the breast pocket of his suit and lead me and King to Grandpa's farm.

As we walked up the stairs going up this steep hill, I got this feeling that the skin of my arms and legs are crawling. Man... It's been years since I last been here. The entrance gates are closed, but unlocked, Mayor Thomas proved it by pushing the gates open, and we stepped into the farmland. Setting foot in this place again brought back a series of deja vu, even though the land is covered in weeds, rocks and wood, and the red paint on the barn has almost faded.

"Well, what do you think? This was your grandpa's farm. It's been neglected for quite some time, so it's a mess..." Thomas told me as he stood next to me.

"Yeah..." Was all I said.

I was too busy swimming in my thoughts to pay close attention to what he said, reliving the memories of the summers I spent visiting Grandpa before he died. I walked deeper into the cluttered garden, navigating my way through clumps of weeds, rocks and huge sticks.

"Do you remember when you were young and spent summer vacation on this farm...?" Thomas asked me.

"Yeah." I nodded and moved a few more steps away from Thomas.

"I remember it all like it happened yesterday..." I said dreamily... "It all started when I was six years old, when me and my folks lived in the city. We used to live in my great grandpa's ranch near Neighbor Town, but we moved to the city when I turned three years old," I said, beginning to narrate the flashback I was having.

" _Years ago, at our home in Austin, Texas in the year 1983, my brother Jack and I were preschool students, my mom Ellen works as a vet, and my dad Tony works as a construction worker. He promised us that this summer, we all can go on a vacation to grandpa's farm and revisit nature. I always dreamed of returning to the trees, flowers, waterfalls, and such. But... Something went terribly wrong. On Saturday morning, that's when it all happened, while my brother and I were playing a video game._ "

 _*BRRRRING!*_

" _The phone rung. My mother, Ellen answered it even though she was cooking lunch, as I recall,_ " I continued narrating the flashback to Thomas, who could only listen.

"Hello?" She said then paused for a moment, and smiled. "Hi, honey! What happened? ... Oh... Oh... He's here. You want to talk to him? Okay."

" _Mom walked over to me and Jack while we played this game called Centipede on the Atari 2600._ "

"Who is it, Mom?" I asked.

"It's your father. He wants to talk to you," Mom told me.

"He does? I wonder what it is?" I asked myself as I grabbed the phone, and Jack took over playing the game, shooting up the last segments of the red colored centipede, completing the level, and he managed to do it before the spider got him.

"Hello?" I asked, placing the phone to my right ear.

"Heey, Petey!"

"Hey, Dad! What's going on?"

"I'm on my lunch break right now, so I'm taking the time to talk to you," Dad replied.

"That's cool Dad, but tell me something. Are we still going to go on our Summer vacation to grandpa's place like before?" I asked enthusiastically.

Jack paused the game and looked over at me with Mom, listening to me. Dad fell silent over the phone too, which made me worry.

"Dad...?" I squeaked because my voice was filled with anxiety.

"I'm sorry, but I've had to cancel the family trip this Summer," Dad said sullenly.

" _Dad dropped a bombshell on me. He told me that he was forced to cancel our plans to travel to Mineral Town and visit Grandpa until the Summer season ends, which we have been doing for two years,_ " I continued narrating the flashback.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed loudly, startling Mom and Jack.

"Pete! What happened?" Jack asked me.

" _I didn't have the heart to tell him or Mom The bad news struck me in the hart like a dagger._ "

"I couldn't rearrange my work schedule, Pete. I'm sorry. I know I promised you. Please understand. I'm very busy," Dad said with as much sympathy as he could.

It didn't make me feel any better. "Dad... come on now. Tell me this is a joke..." I whimpered, nearly on the verge of tears.

"I'll make up for this," Dad assured me.

"But you promised! We have been planning this trip for months! Why?! Why, Dad?!" I was really crying now. Mom and Jack now knew what was going on because they looked depressed. Dad sounded really disappointed to disappoint me.

"I'm very sorry... *sigh* Oh, dear... But..."

"But what?" I asked.

"I asked my Dad if you could visit at his farm, just you," Dad told me.

I perked up a bit. "What? Only me? Why me?" I asked.

"Because I remember ever since you were a baby, you always loved nature. I knew that you'd get deeply depressed by this bad news, so I made a backup plan. I chose you so you can... Take it easy and enjoy nature for a change."

"Th... thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome, son," Dad replied, then I hung up the phone, told my Mom and brother what Dad said, then I resumed playing Centipede with my brother, no longer feeling depressed, but I felt bad telling Jack that he can't come with me to visit Grandpa that Summer.

Days later, on the first day of Summer in 1983, I was dropped off at Grandpa's farm. I couldn't believe it. I arrived even though my parents and brother could not tag along with me. I walked into the ranch and headed for Grandpa's house, and knocked on the door. Seconds later the door opened and I saw Grandpa standing there with his old mastiff by his side. Grandpa dressed just like me, his clothes and mine appeared identical! Overalls, hat, everything. The only difference is he has a graying mustache and beard.

"Hey, Grandpa!" I called.

"Hello there, sonny. It's been a while since I last saw you, you're getting taller. Anyway, there's not much excitement out in these parts... But you're welcome to stay as long as you want." Grandpa said to me warmly and gave me a hug.

" _I remember he smelled like firewood. I wasn't sure if it was his body or clothes,_ " I told Thomas, causing him to smile, and I continued telling my flashback to him.

"That's fine, Grandpa. I like quiet places. I'm just depressed my brother and parents couldn't come see you this year," I replied.

He smiled at me under his gray facial hair. "Don't worry about it, Pete. I'm too busy with my farm chores to play with you much... But there are some children in the village and you can play with them," Grandpa told me.

"Okay, Grandpa, but I wanna look around here a little bit." I said, and then Grandpa and his dog left do to their chores. I went into the cow barn.

" _I enjoyed playing by myself. Just being alone in the country was enough to make me happy._ " I said, still narrating my flashback in the present to Mayor Thomas. " _I even took the time to ride one of Grandpa's cows._ " I continued narrating.

"Ha-ha-ha! Giddyup! Hee-hee-hee!" I laughed gleefully as I rode on one of Grandpa's cows. But as soon as the cow started moving, the sudden momentum caught me off guard and I fell off.

"Ow! Ouchies!" I moaned when I hit the ground. Luckily I did not land on my head.

" _Grandpa even took the time to teach me how to sit on a horse._ " I narrated the next scene of my flashback.

"Okay, Pete. Get on the horse. Don't worry, she won't bite you," Grandpa encouraged me.

He helped me climb on the horse since I was too small to do it on my own. I recall that she was an American Indian mare.

"Yes, that's it. Keep your hands on the reins, that way you don't fall off," He instructed me.

"Okay, I'm holding on." I replied.

" _Ha ha ha... I even remember that I harassed some of Grandpa's chickens..._ " I chuckled, narrating the next part of my flashback.

I was chasing a lone chicken around with a six foot long, two inch wide stick in my hand. The chicken was clucking in a frightened manner, running away from me.

"Ha ha ha! I'm gonna get ya! I'm gonna get ya, chicken!" I taunted the hen as I chased it.

The terrified hen ran towards the partially open doors of the chicken barn and I hastily chased the hen into the barn.

" _Sometimes... I got more than what I bargained for._ " I said with a smirk, still narrating the flashback.

Seconds after I followed the chicken into the barn, the tables turned. I came running out of the chicken barn and more than a dozen came out angrily chasing at me for harassing their friend!

"Aaaaaahhh!" I yelled, dropping my stick and running like crazy away from the hens clucking angrily at me.

Now for the next part of the flashback, which took place a week later at the Mineral Town beach docks which overlooks the vastness of the Grand Lake.

" _Fishing is a calm, relaxing sport for me..._ " I narrated my next memory.

I was at a pier, fishing with my fishing rod Grandpa loaned to me. I was at the edge of the pier all quiet, watching the red and white circular float resembling a Poke Ball from the Pokemon games bobbing in the calm waters, waiting for a fish to bite. When I saw the float suddenly drop down beneath the surface, I began to reel in the line, but I was a fraction too late and not strong enough to hold the rod, the fish literally yanked the rod out of my hands!

"Wah!" I yelped!

The rod splashed into the water. No chance of me retrieving it unless I had scuba diving gear.

" _I regretted not being able to get the bites I wanted,_ " I narrated.

" _Other times I just relaxed, laying in the soft, smooth grass,_ " I continued on.

In my next flashback which took place a day after I lost Grandpa's fishing rod, I was relaxing near a bridge in Grandpa's farm. See, 13 yards away from the chicken barn, there is this river that divides Grandpa's farm and the forest beyond. Grandpa's dog walked over the bridge and watched me relaxing in the sun.

"Hey there, boy," I said when I noticed him next to me, then I stood up and patted his head, causing him to start panting.

* * *

Then, in the next part of my flashback which was two hours later, 11:31 a.m., I think it was, I wandered a mile away from the ranch, walking down the dirt road looking for a good place to settle down. I found one. I headed northeast, walking into the patches of grass not far away from the largest hill in the area. As I walked through the grass, I could hear the grass softly scraping my shoes. It is a beautiful sound along with the birds chirping. I walked out a few yards away from the dirt road and stopped. I took a deep breath and sighed slowly. Feeling the gentle cool breeze and the warm sunlight beaming down on me felt so good.

"This seems like a good place to relax," I said.

Getting myself comfortable, I laid down on the grassy ground, facing up at the blue sky, then I closed my eyes, basking in the beauty of nature around me. When I closed my eyes, I got this feeling that time is passing by slower than normal, I was enjoying the moment I was in. A few minutes later, I heard someone singing. Judging by the voice, it sounds like a girl about the same age as me. Her voice gradually became louder as she approached the spot I was at.

" _N_ _ah nah nah, na na na, na, na, na, na, na na na, na na na, na, na, na, na, na na na, na na na, na, na, na, na, na na na, na na na..._ "

It was a beautiful song she is singing, and it sounded familiar, too. Then it stopped. I opened my eyes, wondering why such a beautiful tune stopped. I turned my head to my left and saw a girl looking down at me. I stood up up and looked at her.

"Oh, it's you... the boy visiting the old man's farm," she said.

"Yeah. That's me," I nodded.

"Do you always play alone?" She asked me.

"Yeah. I mostly like being around places like this. It soothes me somehow..." I said.

Even though I have been visiting Grandpa every year since Mom and Dad moved out of Neighbor Town, I have never interacted with any of the kids here in Mineral Town, Jack and I mostly stayed around Grandpa's ranch or journeyed into the forest.

"I like it here too, so I come here a lot to play alone," she told me.

I brushed some dirt off my shoulders.

"I see. Well, I'm from the city, so I know it's kinda strange to see a boy like me from the city enjoying nature like this," I said in an awkward way.

But the girl didn't find it awkward. I could tell by her face. I remember she looked at me in awed fascination, like I was an extraterrestrial from another world. A world that she has only heard stories about.

"... Tell me some stories... About the city... And about you..." She said softly.

I shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

As we walked down the road, towards the big hill, I was telling her about the city and stuff.

"... The roads are usually crowded, and there are so many cars, and there are many buildings that stretch higher than these trees..." I went on. "... My Mom is a veterinarian. My Dad is a construction worker but he used to be a farmer too. My brother and I go to preschool..." I went on, but I never even her to tell me a few things about herself, so I didn't even know her name. I just went on and on telling her as much as I could about the city and myself as we climbed up a hill. At the hill's summit, we were treated with a wide, beautiful bird's eye view of the forest surrounded by Mallard Lake to our left and Umbrella Bay to the right, which is all part of the Grand Lake.

"Great view, isn't it?" The girl asked me.

I nodded, smiling. "Yeah. I haven't seen a view like this in a while. Helps make me remember how underappreciated nature can be to some people."

The girl looked at me in confusion. "Some people don't like the forests, flowers and trees?"

I shook my head. "Some people think living out here in the countryside is boring. I am not one of those people," I assured her.

The girl smiled in relief. "... I am glad that you are not one of them."

I nodded, and looked up at the sky.

"That song you were singing when we met minutes ago... could you sing it again?" I asked her.

She nodded, then she started going: " _N_ _ah nah nah, na na na, na, na, na, na, na na na, na na na, na, na, na, na_..."

Its a pretty catchy tune, and easy to memorize, so I decided to sing with her.

" _La la la, la la la, la, la, la, la, la la la, la la la, la, la, la, la, la la la, la la la, la, la, la, la, la la la_..." We both sang together, our voices harmonizing with the chirps of the birds and gentle breeze of the wind.

* * *

I hung out with that girl for several days whenever we could. Again, she was the only person from Mineral Town that I interacted with. Me and the girl usually hung out around Grandpa's farm, or in the forests. I think I did eventually learn her name, but I've forgotten what her name was. Anyway, many days passed until the final day of Summer. On that day, I was getting ready to leave because my summer vacation with Grandpa is now over.

"So how was it? Did you have fun? When you go home, tell your Mom and Dad that I enjoyed it too..." Grandpa said, giving me a hug.

"Thanks, Grandpa. I sure had fun. I'll be back someday. Count on it." I turned around and began to walk my way out of the ranch.

After walking a few feet towards the exit, the girl I met before ran up to me.

"Oh. Are you leaving?" She asked me.

"Yes, I am," I nodded.

Her eyebrows arched up in a sad way.

"That makes me feel lonely... You'll come back again someday. Right?" She asked me.

"Of course I will. I promise." I said with a small reassuring smile.

"Remember, you promised..." The girl sadly told me.

I felt bad leaving her lonely, but I had to go. *sigh*... Now that I'm back in Mineral Town, I wonder how she's doing, after 17 years...? Unfortunately, since it has been a long time since my last visit to Grandpa's farm, I've forgotten her name, and how she looked. I just simply remember she exists. If she is still in town, will I recognize her? Will she recognize me?

Okay, back to the present!

"It's been a long time since then. You've grown up well in those years." Mayor Thomas commented.

"Those are my most treasured memories..." I replied, my back still turned on Thomas.

Thomas rubbed his chin for a moment as he inched towards me. "...So I talked this over with the people of the village. Your grandfather took real good care of this farm. We respect his wishes and would like to see how much you can accomplish in 3 years," he told me.

I turned around. "Three years? Why?" I asked him.

Thomas had this worried look on his face. He must have thought that he offended me.

"We don't mean to be testing you, but... If you can get this farm back like it was seventeen years ago, the village will accept you as the rightful owner of the farm." He told me.

"And...?" I knew there is a negative side to this.

"But if the farm is neglected or you can't get along with the villagers, you'll have no choice but to leave, and we'll take back the land that your Grandpa owned." Thomas told me with a sad look that told me he is hoping that I don't fail.

I got my Dad's farmer blood in me. He may not be a farmer anymore, but I'm on my way to becoming one!

"Who made these rules?" I asked Thomas.

"That's the decision we made as a village," Thomas replied.

A sudden needle of doubt hit me... If I screw up, I'll never get the chance to live with nature around me. To be honest, I'm not too fond of the city.

"Farming is very hard work. But I hope you do your best and become a great farmer like your grandfather!"

I was glad to know that Thomas has faith in me!

"I understand, Thomas. I won't let you down!" I said adamantly.

* * *

Monday, 2nd Of Spring, 2000

After waking up and getting dressed, I checked my tool chest.

"Hmm, let's see... Garden hoe, ax, sickle, water can, hammer..." I took the ax, sickle and hammer out of the tool chest. These are the basic tools to clear out stuff. Dad told me this once. Then I decided to see if the television works. Oh it works alright, even though it is one of those old television models from the early 1980's, the kind that has knobs instead of buttons, like the tumbler of a safe. I twisted the upper knob after turning the television on to the weather channel.

"Good morning! Here is the weather forecast! Clear blue skies from the morning." The woman said, pointing at a photo of the sun shining rays of sunlight down on a map of Louisiana.

"Hmph." I huffed and twisted the channel knob counter-clockwise a few times.

"New Year's Special TV: Pounding Mochi" The announcer said on Channel 10. "Happy New Year everyone! It is the start of the new millennium today, and today all our guests are working together to pound steamed rice into mochi rice cakes. It takes a lot of pounding!" The guy said, then he started pounding on it nonstop.

"Urrrgh," I groaned because I quickly got bored, so I turned off the TV and headed towards the old refrigerator because I felt my stomach churn for a second.

I wanted to see what Grandpa kept in his refrigerator, but I soon learned that opening the door of a refrigerator that hasn't been used or cleaned for 17 years turned out to be a bad idea. As soon as I opened the door, I briefly caught a glimpse of spoiled dark green vitamin D milk in an old 1 gallon jug, rotten bologna in an partially old Oscar Meyer meat container, shriveled up celery and baby carrot sticks in an old plastic packet, green scum caked on the floors and walls in the fridge because the scent from the fridge jumped into my nose before my eyes could register everything inside the fridge. God have mercy, the scent that attacked my nose was terrible! Smelled like decayed meat, vomit and poop!

" _Auugh!_ Jeez!" I groaned loudly and quickly shut the refrigerator door, gagging.

That horrible smell from inside the fridge was enough to kill my appetite for an hour or two. As soon as I was able, I need to get this old refrigerator replaced. I don't ever want a see the scum covered insides of a refrigerator again! So I grabbed my chosen tools and headed for the door. As soon as I unlocked the door and stepped out, I met Mayor Thomas outside!

"Oh! Mayor Thomas! Good morning!" I greeted him, even though I was a little startled.

"Good morning, Pete. I came to show you around the village. If you'd like," Thomas offered.

"Sure. I need a tour," I nodded.

Thomas looked so happy when I agreed.

"Well then, let's go."

He led me out of the ranch, heading into town. On the outskirts of the town, Thomas pointed down the small dirt road lined up by wooden fences leading to a barn many yards up ahead.

"That way leads you to the Poultry Farm and the Yodel Ranch. You can buy chickens and other animals at those places," Thomas told me.

"Ah... I see..." I nodded.

Then we walked down the steep slope with a stairway. We stopped near a building to our left.

"This is the Blacksmith's shop. You can buy tools for your farm here. The Blacksmith can also "improve" tools for you," Thomas told me.

"Interesting..." I scratched my chin.

Then Thomas led me further down the path, coming to a stop to another building next to the Blacksmith's place.

"This is the Orchard. They're short on help at harvest time, so lend a hand if you can," Thomas said.

"Okay," I nodded.

He continued leading me down the path until I saw it curve to the right. But we stopped and Thomas showed me another building.

"This is the library. You can learn a lot from reading books. Of course, you can also ask me and the other villagers about things," Thomas said.

"Sounds like a plan," I said.

Then Thomas led me further down the trail until it curved to the right. We passed by a house with an elderly woman on the front porch of her house sitting in a rocking chair.

"Well hello, Thomas. And who do we have here? Is this the young man who you said would be running the Redwood Farm?" She called out to Thomas.

"Hello, Ellen. Yes, this is the one. His name is Pete," Thomas introduced me.

"Hello, Ma'am." I waved.

Then I realized her name sounds familiar... She has the exact same name as my Mom! I couldn't help but wonder if this Ellen and my mother are related in some way.

"Let me introduce you to Ellen. She used to be a midwife. Her granddaughter is now working at the clinic," Thomas told me.

"Ah. The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree," I smiled.

"Mmm-hmm." Thomas nodded. "Next, let me show you my house, which is right next door. Take care, Ellen." Thomas waved bye, then Ellen waved back.

"Goodbye, Thomas. And it was nice to meet you too... ahhh... Pete," She said.

"Have a nice day, Ellen," I said.

I can't get over the fact that woman has the same name as my Mom, the only difference is my Mom isn't that old yet. I followed Thomas nine steps further until we stood in front of his house.

"This is my house. I live with my son Harris the policeman. Please, come visit anytime," Thomas said to me.

"I'll find time for that," I nodded.

Then Thomas took me further down the path until we stopped near a building.

"This is the Supermarket. You can buy all sorts of things here. Even seeds for your farm."

"Cool. I'll be visiting this place pretty often," I said.

Thomas then lead me down the path. We passed by a "T" shaped path leading to a different route, but we stayed going straight. We stopped in front of a building.

"This is the Clinic," Thomas said with a depressed look on his face.

"You can come here if you ever feel sick or fatigued. But try not to overwork so you don't have to."

"I'll be careful," I promised him.

Thomas then pointed down at the building at the end of the path, near the path that curves to the right again.

"The church is over there. The Pastor is an odd man, but nice," Thomas said.

I made no comment, I just adjusted the straps of my rucksack so they won't fall off my shoulders. Then I followed Thomas towards the church and followed the curving route down until we came across a three story building, the biggest one in the town.

"Whoa! What is this place?" I asked Thomas.

"This is the Inn. There's a restaurant on the 1st floor. The bar opens at sundown," Thomas told me.

Then he led me down the path until we came to a wide open space that's so huge, it gave me the feeling that awesome stuff happened here.

"This is the Square. Most of our festivals are held here. If you go straight this way, you will reach the beach. The left path takes you to the church, and the right path runs in front of Yodel Ranch," Thomas told me.

"So, Mineral Town is just one big rectangular path town..." I mused.

Thomas then led me back to Redwood Ranch by passing by Yodel Ranch and Poultry Farm.

"Well, I guess that's about all I have to say. Walk around and see what else is here. Oh, yes, the woodcutter Gotz lives up somewhere near the mountain, so he's the guy to ask about that area," Thomas said.

"Well, I appreciate the advice, and the tour," I said removing my cap to scratch my head.

"Well, I have to go now. Good luck, Pete."

With that, Thomas left. As soon as Thomas left, I saw a big muscular guy with his hair shaped like a pencil eraser coming in my ranch. He wore a gray tank top and has a towel slung around his neck.

"You're the new farmer, eh?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah, that's me. The name is Pete, I'm the previous farmer's grandson."

"Pleasure to meet you, Pete. I'm the buyer, Zack," He introduced himself and shook my hand, and as I expected he had a very strong grip. "As a farmer, there's just one thing for you to remember," he said.

"Really? What's that?" I asked. "There's a bin on the farm, and that's where you place the produce you want to sell. I'll drop by every evening at 5:00 to see if there's anything to pick up and pay you on the spot." Zack said.

"Great!" I smiled.

"Oh, but I won't drop by on festival days. I want holidays too! Ha ha ha ha ha," Zack chuckled.

"Ha ha ha ha," I mock laughed with him.

"... There are also bins in the hen house and in the sheep and cow barn." He didn't seem too enthusiastic to tell me that. "You can sell the vegetables you've harvested as well as things you've gathered in the mountains. Of course, you can sell eggs, wool and milk too. Got it?"

"Yeah," I responded.

"Good. I'll come back again at 5:00 p.m.," Zack said and left.

I took a deep breath and exhaled. Now that I know the basics of farming, it's time to get down to business. As I headed for the weed, rock and wood infested garden, I pulled out my hammer and began smashing some stones. I yanked some of the weeds out with my hands, and I chopped some of the wood with my ax. I had to move King out of the way.

"Stay, boy. Stay," I told him.

I checked my watch. 8:30 a.m.

"Well... I'm gonna go to the mountains first, pick what I can find, then head back into town and introduce myself," I said to myself.

I headed north until I crossed the bridge. As I crossed the bridge, I remembered when I was 5, last time I was here, I was resting near this bridge. As I followed the dirt road path into the forest, I soon came across a sign that says the hot spring is to the right, the base of Mother's Hill is further north, and the woodcutter's house is to the left away from the hot springs. I don't think $100 will help me buy any seeds, so I gotta go look in the forest. I decided to head on over to the hot springs. A couple minutes later, to my right, I saw a series of stairs made of stone going up a steep hill. I followed the stairs up. Near the springs I saw a girl. She had a tomboyish look, wearing overalls like me instead of a dress, and she had a braided dark brown ponytail. Still she looked attractive for a tomboy.

"Hello!" I called out to her.

"Oh! Hi..." The tomboy girl said nervously as I startled her from looking at the river.

"Don't mind me, I'm just sightseeing," I said to her, and she didn't reply, apparently busy doing her own thing.

I then started looking for some vegetables to harvest. I eventually found a bamboo shoot near the spring.

"Yes. This'll do," I grabbed it and put it in my bag.

I found two more, too! I brought them back to the ranch and put all three of them in the shipping container for Zack to collect later on.. Then I went back into the forest and instead of heading towards my ranch, I took a detour towards the woodcutter's house. But since I don't have any business there, I decided not to drop by yet and say hello to him, I only passed by his cabin. I checked my wristwatch. 12:33 p.m.! Man does time fly by! I walked past the woodcutter's house and followed the path back into Mineral Town, bypassing my ranch.

Soon I found myself standing near Poultry Farm ahead of me to my left. As I walked forward towards the farm, I noticed that a pink haired girl is yelling at some guy. Instead of ignoring them and passing by their farm, I decided to eavesdrop. Besides, that pink haired girl looked vaguely familiar somehow. She has long pink hair, and the skirt of her dress is red colored, completely covering her legs and feet, and she wore a black corset over the white top of her dress, shaping up her body almost like an hourglass, and the sleeves of her dress are only shoulder length. The girl and the guy who is possibly her brother were standing near the front door of their house, and they were arguing. About what, I have no idea, all I could hear among the wind was indistinct shouting coming from them.

"Oh, I hate you Rick!" I heard the girl cry out in anger and she stormed off, running down the pathway behind their farm towards the area where I met Mayor Thomas yesterday.

"Popuri?!" Rick called after her, but he didn't follow her.

I decided to talk to Rick and see how he is doing. I headed to the "T" junction of the pathway between Poultry Farm and Yodel Ranch, heading left, then I followed the path until I found the open gates allowing me to enter Poultry Farm and I headed for Rick, who still seems upset after his argument against his sister. Rick seems to be a couple years older than his sister, standing seven inches taller than me, and he has smooth shoulder length bright brown hair, brown eyes, a white headband wrapped around his forehead, a blue apron that covers his body from torso to legs, and he wore a long sleeved green shirt under his apron and brown pants and brown boots. Oh, I forgot to mention that he wears glasses, too.

"Hey. How are you?" I greeted him.

"Oh, hello. You're Pete, right?" Rick asked, his demeanor turning friendly when he saw me approaching.

"Yeah, the one and only. You must be Rick. I heard your sister shout your name before she ran off," I said as I shook Rick's right hand.

"I guess you heard us arguing..." Rick sighed in depression.

"Yes, I did. I don't mean to pry into anything that's not my business, but what happened? Why is she so mad?" I nodded.

Rick scratched his head before replying, "It's a sad story, really. What happened was one of our hens got killed by a stray dog."

"Ohh... You have my pity, Rick," I said sadly.

"See, my sister Popuri forgot to put it in the coop, so I got mad and yelled at her."

"I see," I nodded sullenly.

"Say, would you do me a favor and bring Popuri back here? I think she went up to the mountain behind our house," Rick told me.

"What's the problem? Why can't you do it?" I asked.

"If I went to get her, we'd probably start arguing again," Rick said.

"Okay, fair enough. Let me go see what I can do," I said and left.

I returned to the path where the sign points to the spring, Gotz's cabin, and the mountain. There, I heard a girl crying. It must be Popuri. I headed up the stone stairs to the springs because I had a hunch that's where the crying is coming from. I found Popuri all alone, staring out into the river by the hot spring. She was sniffling and crying. I felt bad for her, after knowing why she's so upset. I never lost an animal I cared about before, but I imagine it must be quite painful. I slowly approached Popuri from behind, being careful not to startle her.

"Um... Excuse me... Are you alright?" I asked her.

"* _Sniff_ *... I'm so mad about what happened... But Rick is so mean!" Popuri fumed.

I sighed Rick wasn't being mean to her, he only criticized her for being irresponsible, but too bad Popuri doesn't understand that.

"...You have my sympathies. What's your lost chicken's name?" I said coolly as I sat down next to her at the edge of the river.

Popuri calmed down a bit then.

"... Her name was Pon... I liked that chicken very much, but... _Whaaaaaaaaaaa!"_ Popuri sobbed loudly, tears leaking profusely from her closed eyelids!

I didn't know what to do! I tried to offer some comforting words.

"I'm... I'm sorry for your loss. It's okay... Pon is in a better place, chicken heaven, so don't be sad anymore... It's okay... Pon wouldn't want you being an emotional wreck," I said sympathetically.

I tried to think of the right words to calm Popuri. I really felt terrible seeing her cry, but to my relief, eventually Popuri calmed down and she looked at me with those bright ruby colored eyes. She now had a friendly smile that somehow spread some warmth in my body.

"Thank you for staying with me. I'm sorry. I don't even know you, but... Wait a minute! You're Pete, the owner of Redwood Farm, right?"

"That's right!" I nodded with a warm smile of my own. "So, are you feeling better now? Rick sent me, he's worried about you, even though you two argued."

"I'll go apologize to Rick, thank you!" Popuri said and left.

"Okay." I watched her go.

 _(She sure has a cute smile. It sure made me want to smile)_ I thought to myself. "Hm... Where should I go next... Oh yes! The Supermarket!" I left the springs and headed back into town.

* * *

As soon as I came in the market, I saw up ahead a guy in a white coat like he's a scientist or a doctor was talking to the clerk. The clerk had black hair that shined bright with hair oil, and he has a short trimmed mustache.

"I'll bring the money next time," The guy in the white lab coat looking thing said indifferently.

"Huh? The next time...?" The clerk looked up in confused thought with his finger on his lip.

Then the guy in the white coat walked past me with an emotionless expression on his face. He really is a doctor. I can tell because he had that strange circular thing over his head.

 _(What a creepy guy...)_ I thought as I watched him leave.

When I turned around, I saw a door near the cashier's counter open. A woman came out with a scowl on her face.

"Jeff! You sold on credit again! You're such a pushover! That was The Doctor, right? I'll go to the Clinic to get the money," the woman scolded Jeff.

"Umm..." Jeff slumped down in shame.

As soon as the woman left, a middle aged guy with a few white stripes of hair in his black hair and wore a purple vest came in. He looked at the food selection casually for a minute.

"Hey, I'll take this. Put it on my tab," the man called to Jeff.

"Oh, that thing... Okay... Yeah, next time," Jeff said in depression.

Then the middle aged man noticed me.

"Say, aren't you the guy from the Redwood Farm?"

"Uh-huh," I nodded, feeling a little disgusted at this guy.

"What's wrong? You don't look good," the man said.

"I just think that it would be better if you paid for that food. With cash, not credit," I said with a slight frown.

The man laughed.

"Hahaha. It's okay," he assured me.

"You're telling me that? Pay the man with cash if you want something," I urged him while a girl close to my age came in from the next room. She wore a small purple jacket under a white t-shirt, and she has long hair that looks like a mix of brown and gold, and she wore short jeans that is cut a few inches above her knees.

"Duke!" She called out in annoyance.

"Oh. Karen!" Duke gasped.

"You should pay when you buy something!" Karen said, her eyes frowning sharply to show how serious she is.

"Okay, okay... You I can't escape..." Duke mumbled in defeat.

Karen walked up to Duke. He gave her the money and left the market with item he wanted. Then Karen approached me.

"Thanks for the help. You own Redwood Farm, right? You're the city boy trying to get back to nature?" Karen asked me.

"Yep. I'm Pete. Nice to meet you." I shook her hand.

"I'm Karen. Nice to meet you. I hope you like it here in Mineral Town. It's a wonderful life out here," Karen said, then she left back into her room.

After that, I bought one bag of potato, turnip and cucumber seeds.

"Okay, I'll send them to your ranch later," Jeff told me.

"Thanks a million. Well, see ya around," then I left.

After leaving the Supermarket, I decided to go to the Inn. Besides, I felt my hunger slowly coming back.

As soon as I entered, that tomboy girl in the overalls greeted me.

"Welcome! Please take your time," she said.

Then the bartender to the far right called me.

"Say, you're the guy from the Redwood Farm, Right?"

"That's right, sir. I'm Pete." I called to him as I approached the bar.

"Could you... Uhm... Come here for a second?" I walked up to the bar to see what this guy wants.

"Yes sir?" I asked him then I pulled up a chair and sat down across from him, the bar's counter between us.

"Uhmm... That girl is my daughter Ann... What do you think of her?" The guy asked me.

I looked over at Ann. She is happily scrubbing the tables. For some reason, I get the feeling that she is three years younger than me, even though she is a few inches taller than me.

"Mmmm..." I was checking her out a little.

Cute face, smile, long ponytail hair, cheerful personality and fairly nice proportions for a tomboy in overalls. Then I turned back to face the bartender.

"She seems very cheerful." I said. I found her cute, but I had no idea how he would react if I told him that.

The bartender had a strange expression that I can't define on his face.

"Oh... So you think she's "cheerful"... Uhmmm... yes... cheerful..." The guy mumbled awkwardly then stifled a cough.

"Hey, Cliff! Come over here. I want to ask you something," the bartender called.

Then, a guy from the other end of the bar came over. He looked a year or two younger than me, and he had this rugged "bad boy" appearance about him. His clothing is brown, with white, fluffy stuff around the neck area, even his hair is brown, and long, too.

"...What's up?" Cliff asked.

"Well you came here and..." The bartender whispered in his ear for several seconds.

When he was done, I was curious to know who he was talking about.

"Hey. Who's the subject in this matter?" I asked Cliff.

"Ann..." Was his reply.

"Ah," I nodded.

"Didn't you just move in? I'm Cliff, nice to meet you."

"I'm Pete. Yeah, I'm taking over my Grandpa's farm," I said after shaking Cliff's hand.

Cliff chuckled. "Good luck with that. I hear being a farmer is hard work."

"Oh, I won't back down from a challenge," I assured Cliff, then I bought a ham sandwich form Doug and left the inn.

I returned home to plant my potatoes, turnips and cucumbers. The whole thing took all evening! I remember that before planting the seeds, the soil must be tilled, so I knew that I should use the garden how to soften up the ground, but it was hard work, my arms were still burning even after I finished tilling a few parts of the field. Zack came by to pick up the bamboo shoots I found. I got finished planting and watering my crops, and boy am I beat! I knew that tomorrow I'm going to have to do a lot more work, cleaning up the crop field, chopping up weeds, breaking stones and all that tiring stuff, so I went in my house, wrote in my diary and got some good old fashioned sleep. Tomorrow, I got a long day ahead of me.


	2. Chapter 2 The New Guy Is In

**Episode 2: The New Guy Is In**

* * *

Tuesday, 3rd Of Spring, 2000

At 6:00 a.m., I woke up, took a bath in the bathtub (I'm pleased to say the bathtub is cleaner than the refrigerator), got dressed into my overalls, boots, cap, gloves, strapped on my backpack and ate a ham sandwich for breakfast. I had to smile at myself for having the foresight to buy a sandwich from Mineral Town's hotel because my grandpa's fridge is in no shape to hold fresh foods. Then I turned on the T.V. and changed to the weather forecast channel.

"Here is the weather forecast for Louisiana! Tomorrow, we expect it will be sunny with clear blue skies!" The weather woman said.

I then changed the channel to channel 3, the Daily Event channel.

"The third day of Spring. This months events are: On the 8th, the Harvest Goddess Festival, the 18th, the Local Horse Race, and on the 22nd, the Cooking Festival," the news man said.

I turned off the television as soon as I heard someone knocking on the door.

"Hold on," I called.

I approached the door and opened it. Standing before me is a man in a police suit. He had a serious look on his face.

"Good morning, sir. Is there anything wrong?" I asked him.

"I heard a suspicious man wearing funny clothes was hanging around the village," The policeman replied.

"Can you give me a little clearer description than that?" I asked him.

"He has sunglasses and yellow clothes, and a strange bag. If you see him, be careful," the cop warned me.

"Thank you, officer. I'll keep on the lookout for this guy," I thanked him as he left.

Minutes later, when I was getting ready to water my turnips, potatoes and cucumbers, at the other end of the farm, a guy in a yellow jacket wearing a rainbow colored hat and shady sunglasses appeared in my farm, carrying a black bag. He also had a long string of hair coming out of his hat, shaped almost like a sickle. And in the back of his head, his braided hair is so thin, and at the end it looks like the brush of a paintbrush. I almost forgot to mention that the guy kinda looks Chinese or Korean judging by his facial complexion. He walked over the bridge and stopped, sighing in relief or exhaustion.

"Oh brother... Why did I ever come to such a place?" He asked himself.

He then noticed me up ahead and approached me.

"Are you the owner here?" He asked me.

"Yes. Why?" I nodded.

"I'm so tired from walking in the mountain. May I rest here for a while?" The guy asked me.

"Sure you can. You can sit under that tree over there," I pointed the tree out.

He walked over to the lonely tree several feet behind the shipping box and sat there. As for me, I took my water can, filled it with water and watered the planted turnip, potato and cucumber seeds. After I was done, I walked up to the guy.

"I'm gonna be away for a while, so I suggest you hit the road too. I don't want you getting up to mischief here," I told him politely.

"Don't worry. I won't be any trouble," The guy assured me with a convincing smile.

"... Okay," I said. I couldn't shake this feeling that this man might be the one the police officer warned me about, he wears yellow clothes, but I dismissed my suspicions, anyone can wear yellow clothes, I wanted to make sure I call out the right guy.

I headed towards the bridge, heading for the mountain. I followed the twisting path until I crossed a bridge held together by rope over a small river underneath. I soon found myself in a familiar open field.

"Hmm... This place is familiar..." I said to myself.

It reminded me a little of the place where I first met that little girl. I walked over to the grassy field where I was resting when I was 5, and in the exact same spot where I met that girl years ago, I saw more than a dozen flowers all over the place!

"Wow...! I whispered in awe at the beauty of the flowers.

The memories of meeting that girl and looking at the flowers sent my mind in a state of bliss. I sighed in depression when I sat down in the field of grass and flowers, listening to birds chirp in the distance. If only I knew that girl's name, I could let her know that I finally kept my promise to return. Then, out of the blue, I thought about giving three flowers to Popuri. I don't know why I suddenly thought about Popuri, but I believed it was because I still felt sorry that her favorite chicken died. I figured maybe three flowers will lift her spirits up more. I picked two flowers and put them in my backpack, then I carried the third one by hand, then I walked back to Poultry Farm. As I was walking down the road after crossing the bridge, I tripped and fell, creating a small cut on my left arm.

"Ow..." I moaned.

I stood up, grabbed the flower I dropped and kept on moving, my destination is Popuri and Rick's home.

As soon as I got there, I walked up the small flight of stairs to their front porch, approached their front door and knocked on the screen door several times. A few seconds later, a woman opened the front door. She looks like Popuri, sporting shoulder length pink hair, but the only difference is she is older than Popuri, and wore a casual dress without a corset.

"Hi! My name is Pete. You must be Popuri's mother. I must say, ma'am, you look just like her," I said politely.

"Oh! You're the grandson of the previous farmer? I never expected you to be quite the charmer," she replied with a modest giggle.

"It wasn't my intent to charm you, ma'am, I am only being honest. I am here to see your daughter. May I come in?"

"Yes you may, Pete," Popuri's mother unlocked the screen door and allowed me to enter the house.

"Hello, everyone!" I called as soon as I entered the Poultry Farm house behind Popuri's mother, and I noticed that as she walked, she seems to be limping a little bit, as if one of her legs is broken or something.

The woman who scolded Jeff about selling on credit is here visiting too,, Popuri is here, even her mom and brother, Rick, all of them were at the dinner table having a conversation.

To my immediate left when I entered the house is a stairway, likely going up to the bedrooms, and the ground level of the house is just the living room where the couch and television set is, and the dining room and kitchen.

"Hello, Pete!" They all greeted me.

"Hi! I hope I'm not disturbing anybody- I just thought I drop in." I said, feeling a pang of shyness wash over me with four pairs of eyes watching me and friendly smiles.

"Go on ahead, you're always welcome here, Pete," Popuri's mom said.

"Thank you, ma'am," I nodded modestly.

"Please, call me Lillia," Popuri's mother insisted as she walked into the kitchen. "Would you like some scrambled eggs, toast and sausage?" She added a second later.

"No thank you, I'm not hungry yet," I replied.

"And I am Sasha," the woman with her blonde hair tied into a braided bun said as she stood up from the dinner table. "I remember seeing you yesterday at the market. Sorry I didn't take the chance to say hello to you, I had to receive the money The Doctor owed us," she said, still sitting at the table next to Rick.

"It's no problem," I assured her.

Then while Sasha was having a conversation with Lillia, I took the two flowers out of my bag and put them together with the flower I was carrying by hand.

"What's with the flowers, Pete?" Popuri asked me curiously.

"Oh, these? They are a gift to you... As my way of saying that I'm sorry for the loss of your favorite hen, I give these to you as my way of showing my sympathies," I said as I walked up to Popuri and gave her the flowers.

"Thank you! I like this very much!" Popuri thanked me, blushing and went off to put the flowers somewhere upstairs.

Then I turned to Rick, still sitting at the dinner table chair looking angry, but not at me, he was staring at the empty fireplace to the left side of the television set. I walked over to him then fanned my hand in front of his face, and he made no sort of reaction at all, as if he is in deep thought about something.

"Hey! Rick, buddy! Why the angry face? Did somebody make you mad?" I asked him.

It took him a few seconds to reply.

"No, no. Nobody around here makes me mad. I like everyone in this village except Kai," Rick said with a bitter frown on his face.

"Who is Kai?" I asked him with a confused frown on my face.

"He's this flamboyant upstart that comes to town every year in the Summer, upsets everyone then leaves town when the season ends," Rick grumbled.

Based on Rick's description, it sounds like this Kai is one of those flashy, arrogant guys who think they are hot stuff, the cream of the crop, a ladies' man.

"Sounds like a real troublemaker," I remarked, though I tried to maintain a neutral perspective, since I never met this Kai before.

"Popuri and Mom never say bad things about Kai. He's popular with the women too, but I don't like his style," Rick growled.

Again, based on Rick's description, this Kai character is one of those guys that love to degrade other guys with their popularity... Oh boy. I turned my attention to Sasha after she was done speaking to Lillia.

"Hey there. How's Popuri's mom? I noticed that it seems like she has a little hard time walking." I said.

Sasha nodded. "Lillia has been weak for a long time. She has some kind of illness that no one has ever heard of before. From what I've heard, even doctors are confused."

"That's unusual. A sickness no medical expert has seen or heard of before?" I replied.

Sasha nodded with a sad look on her face.

I walked up to Lillia in the kitchen, who is still tossing scrambled eggs in the skillet. I still can't get over the fact that she looks just like Popuri with her pink hair, only unlike her daughter, she obviously appears to be in her late 40's or early 50's!

"Hello, Pete. What can I get you today?" She asked me.

"Uh, nothing, ma'am. I'm just wondering if you're okay," I replied, shaking my head.

Lillia nodded.

"I heard about your illness, and it has got me worried. Is there anything I can do to help you?" I asked.

Lillia shook her head, smiling gently.

"Don't burden yourself over my illness, Pete, I'll be fine," she assured me.

For a woman who is sick, she is surprisingly cheerful.

"Fine?" I echoed. "Ma'am, with all due respect, you limp as if one of your legs are broken," I said, and at that moment I heard the thumping of Popuri descending down from upstairs.

"I'll be fine as long as I don't move around too much. My body is not very strong and I do not move around often. So please come here between around noon and 4:00 p.m. Oh, we are off all day on Sundays too," Lillia said.

"Okay! I will. See you guys later!" I prepared to leave.

"Bye!" Rick, Popuri, Sasha and Lillia waved bye.

I left the farm and went through my own farm, going to forests to hunt for more bamboo shoots to sell to Zack. Most of the bamboo shoots I found were in the parts of the forest close to the shoreline of Mallard Bay. After putting them in the shipping box, I went back to town and headed for the Library.

As I walked down the road, I looked to my left and saw Rick enter the Blacksmith's shop. I marched down the pathway, whistling like I don't have a worry in the world until I came to the Library. I walked up to the entrance and opened the door and stepped in. As soon as I was inside, I saw a cute girl with long black hair tied into a ponytail wearing glasses, brown shoes and a casual blue dress with a skirt that extends down to her knees ahead of me where the desks are. There are no computers in this library, by the way, just books, since Mineral Town is one of the most isolated towns in Louisiana. She hadn't noticed me yet because she had her back turned on me and she was writing in a notebook on the desk to my right.

"There used to be nothing there but weeds," She said like she misses an old memory.

I walked a few steps towards her. "What are you writing?" I asked her.

She gasped suddenly and turned my direction! I noticed that she wears glasses like Rick, but the frame of her glasses are wider, giving her a bookworm look.

"Were you listening just then?" She asked me, trying to compose herself from being flustered.

"I was," I replied with a nod.

"Oh, I know you! You're Pete from the Redwood Farm, right?"

"That's me," I nodded.

The girl sighed in relief.

"Sorry if I spooked you," I apologized.

"You just startled me... My name is Mary. I'm writing a novel. It's just a hobby, but once I get a pen in my hand, I tune everything else out," she told me.

"I see. You're off in your little zone... Well, this library seems smaller than I expected," I said, turning my head around examining my surroundings.

"We have a second floor too. Have you been up there?" Mary asked me.

I turned to look at her. "This is my first time here," I told her.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"No need to apologize. Anyway, do you mind if I look around?" I asked.

"No, no, not at all," Mary insisted.

So I took my time looking around. Mary and Basil are the authors of most of the books, I noticed as I was looking at the covers of the books. When I was done, I left the library and headed for the hospital. I'm not sick, I just want to introduce myself there.

As soon as I came in, a woman with short brown hair sitting behind the reception desk looked over at me as I approached her. She has this nice, warm motherly vibe around her, and I got the feeling that she is a few years older than me, which explains why I feel so at ease around her.

"Hello. You're Pete, owner of Redwood Farm, right?" She asked me.

"Yes, I'm Pete. Nice to meet you. I shook her hand with my left arm.

"I'm Elli. A pleasure to meet..."

Her voice trailed off while her eyes darted down to my left arm and saw that I had a small cut.

"Oh my, you have a cut. Does it hurt?" Elli asked me with a worried look.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Ma'am, it's only a small cut from being out in the forest. It barely stings," I assured her with a calm, confident tone.

"Hmm," Elli looked at me with a skeptical frown and she touched my cut.

"Ahhh!" I yelped and covered my cut with my right hand.

Elli couldn't help but giggle when I yelped. "How do you expect to run a farm when little cuts like this make you scream? Well, let's at least sterilize the wound..."

She grabbed a ball of cotton, poured a little alcohol on the cotton and dipped the wet end of the cotton ball on my cut, and Lord have mercy, it hurt!

"Nnngh!" I winced in pain.

"Hold on..." elli said as she pulled a Band-Aid out from under her desk, pulled the white parts off the Band-Aid and stuck it over my cut.

"...Okay, there you go," Elli winked at me.

"Hey, thanks," I smiled.

Then from one of the rooms behind the blue curtains to my left, the same doctor I saw at Jeff and Sasha's market yesterday emerged with a few papers in his hands, and he came towards me and Elli while reading the patient notes he had in his hands.

"Elli, I want you to look over these patient notes, especially the one for..." He paused there, taking notice of me for the first time.

The Doctor has fair skin, black hair, the traditional doctor jacket that doctors usually wears, but he doesn't have a name tag clipped to his clothes, and he had this unemotional scowl on his face which made me wonder if he ever smiles.

"Ah, hello. You're Pete from the Redwood Farm, right? Looks like you've already gotten hurt. But it doesn't look bad." He noticed my Band-Aid covered sterilized cut.

"Oh, it's nothing. Your nurse already sterilized it, even though I assured her that I'm not in severe pain," I told him calmly.

"I see. You are a strong willed person. That is admirable," The Doctor nodded, never changing his emotionless face.

"Well, I better go. Thank you for patching me up," I said to Elli as I headed for the exit.

Elli smiled modestly, never saying a word.

"Have a nice day, Pete," The Doctor said, still having no emotion in his face.

Before I closed the door behind me, I heard Elli say to The Doctor: "So it's true. Bodegizer can be used as a temporary fix..."

After leaving the clinic, I headed on down the path to the church.

When I got to the church, I thought I heard Karen and Rick's voice on the right side of the church. I pressed my back against the wall and peeked around the corner and I saw Karen and Rick talking to each other.

"...Do you remember when Pastor Carter came to this village?" Karen asked Rick.

Rick nodded. "Yes, we were celebrating that sparkling new building." He replied, pointing up at the church's roof.

Karen smiled. "What memories... Let's go to the forest... we haven't been there in so long!" Karen said.

Rick smiled so wide that he revealed his teeth.

"Yes, we used to explore there all the time when we were kids," Rick said.

"Okay, let's go!" Rick and Karen disappeared into the forest behind the church.

I couldn't help but smile at them after they left. There's nothing more beautiful than childhood friendship between a boy and a girl... Speaking of childhood friendship... Where is the girl who I met last time when I was little? Arrrgh! If only I remembered her name! I gritted my teeth in frustration. I hope that she and her parents didn't move out of Mineral Town before my arrival here If she did move out years ago, the chances of me seeing her again go from slim to none. I decided to go to the Inn and drink a cup of water to soothe my nerves. After getting some free water from Ann's dad, I headed on over to Yodel Ranch from the Square.

* * *

When I got there, a little girl and an elderly man were looking at this young Anglo-Kabarda horse in depression.

"It doesn't look very happy," The old man sullenly commented.

"That's because it's still just a pony," the girl remarked.

The old man rubbed his steel gray beard in thought. "Even so, it doesn't look very spirited. It should be running around," he said.

That's when I came in to see what the problem is.

"Hello, you two," I greeted them.

"Oh, Pete," The girl smiled.

"Who's that, May?" The man looked at her cluelessly.

"It's Pete. He moved in next to next door," May answered.

The old man smiled. "Oh yes, the Redwood Farm," he beamed.

I walked over to them, but my eyes were focused on the young horse. "I think I know what the problem is. The horse is unhappy," I told May.

"The horse isn't happy?" She repeated my statement.

"The ranch has lots of horses, and sheep and cows, so we can't trouble ourselves with just one animal. Even so, he seems lonely," The old man guessed, scratching his bald head.

"I can take care of him," May volunteered.

Her grandfather smiled. "That's sweet, May, but you're still young..." Then he looked at me slowly. "Say, do you have a horse?" He asked me.

"No," I replied.

"Well then, could you take care of this pony until it grows up? I'll pay you in some way."

"What do I need to do beside feed him and give him water?" I asked.

"You don't have to do anything special. Just talk to him every day," the old man replied.

I thought over my decision for thirteen seconds... "... I'll take care of him," I agreed.

"Oh, good! Isn't that nice, May? Everything will be just fine," the old man smiled at his granddaughter in pure joy.

"Oh, thank you, Pete. You name him, okay?" May suggested to me.

"Okay. I'll name him... Dash," I said, and I grinned because I realized how quickly the name just popped in my head as fast as an eye can blink.

"OK, let me tell you how to take care of the horse. He normally stays outside, but put him in the stable when it is raining," the old man instructed me.

"Got it. Thank you for letting me keep him, uh..." I nodded, then I realized that I don't know theo ld man's name, or even his granddaughter.

"My name is Barley, and this is my granddaughter May. Also... He loves to be brushed. And please remember to talk to him every day. I'll take him to the stable at your farm," Barley promised me.

"Thanks," I said when I shook barley's hand.

"Good-bye, Dash," May waved bye at Dash as Barley escorted him away.

"Well, I better get going. See ya, May," I said to her.

"Please be friendly to Dash, Ok?"

"I will. I promise," I said before leaving.

When I backtracked to the Square, I saw that girl I met in the library, Mary, speaking to some guy I've never seen before who is wearing some kind of cap. I decided to stick around and hide from their view and see what happens.

"You're always here. What are you doing?" I heard Mary ask him.

"Nothing... Nothing in particular," The guy mumbled loud enough to be heard by me.

"You're Saibara's grandson, right? Aren't you working at the Blacksmith shop?" Mary asked him.

The guy pulled his cap over his eyes as if he were ashamed of his occupation, and he is.

"I'm not interested in that. I want to go back to the city," The guy grumbled.

This guy is from the city, like me. The only difference is he hates it here, but he is forced to be here. Why? While I was thinking it over, Mary nodded her head slowly.

"Oh... I came from the city too. My Dad moved Mom and I to this village because he is going to study plants," Mary said. "I felt lonely at first... But the people here are all very kind." Mary said, smiling a little.

The boy wearing the cap that has "UMA" engraved on a rectangular gold colored plate in front of his cap above the brim opened his eyes and frowned.

"I don't feel lonely. But I can't find what I want to do in this village." His voice sounded a little gruff with frustration.

"What is it you want that you can't find here?" Mary asked him.

He raised his right hand and pulled the brim of his cap over his blue eyes.

"Well, it's... Oh, nothing," He said.

Mary giggled playfully. "My mother always says that if you can't find what you want to do, then do what you can see to do now. Nobody finds what they want immediately. But if you waste your time everyday because of that, you'll never find anything. To tell you the truth, I haven't found what I'm looking for yet, either. See you." Mary said and departed down the path towards the church.

I walked past the guy as if I were minding my own business, heading down the path to the Inn. As I was walking, I heard that guy mutter: "Oh... I'm so ashamed of myself."

I feel sorry for the guy. I hope he finds whatever it is he's looking for.

* * *

Later this evening, I went to the place where I picked the flowers for Popuri, and I found a lone tree. I wanted to cut it down because I'm getting tired of cutting the branches around my farm for firewood. I hate to do this, but this is what farmers do. I pulled out my ax from my backpack. I aimed at the base of the tree and swung hard, making a dent in the tree! As soon as I did that, I heard a voice in my head! Someone or something is speaking to me using telepathy, which I thought was pure fiction! The voice said: "Are you trying to cut me down?"

"Wh... Who's there?" I called in alarm.

"Are you trying to cut me down?" The voice asked again. It sounded a little feminine, but I can't tell.

"Um... Yes...?" I replied awkwardly, realizing that the tree is speaking to me in my mind.

"Please don't cut me down. I've been here for 100 years," the tree pleaded in my mind.

Suddenly, as a nature lover, I felt guilty that I was doing this without a second thought.

"Okay. I won't cut you down. I promise," I said, putting my ax back in my rucksack.

"Thank you. I'll give you something in return," the tree said.

Just then, a berry fell into my hands from the branches above me. Not just an average berry, a Power Tree Berry! I am familiar w Dad told me once that when he used to be a farmer before I was born and when I was still a baby, he used to find and eat these rare berries because they give you extra strength! He also said they are more effective than vitamin pills that you can find and buy at a drug store! As soon as I ate it, I felt completely re-energized! Then as night fell, I found and picked a few berries, ran back home, watched television for a while, brushed my teeth, took a bath and fell asleep.

* * *

Wednesday, 4th Of Spring, 2000

This morning after I woke up around 7:45 a.m., took a bath, brushed my teeth, ate some of the berries I picked yesterday then I checked the weather forecast on T.V. Still sunny tomorrow. That's good. I left my house to go to the stable to check on Dash.

"Hey, Dash, how are ya? You're growing up." I said to Dash as I petted him.

Since it won't be raining anytime soon I let him out of the stable.

"Go on. You can go out," I urged Dash to leave out the door.

He ran out then I left the stable and the farm and then I decided now I should focus on work. I spent the next three hours cutting weeds with my grandpa's old sickle and breaking stones of various sizes with my grandpa's old sledgehammer. It was hard work, especially braking the stones- every time my sledgehammer slams down on a rock, breaking it down gradually, I feel a shooting pain rise up and down my arms. I took breaks every ten minutes, then I get back to work cleaning up what used to be Grandpa's crop field. Getting rid of all these weeds, rocks and tree branches of varying shapes and sizes will probably take all week.

Around 11:14 a.m. I went back to the flower patch near Mother Hill to get some more flowers for Popuri. I want to see her happy instead of sad, and I was just craving to see her happy again. After picking three flowers, I met up with Ann and Popuri near the hot spring. I panted loudly after climbing up the stairs to the top of the slope, then approached the two girls near the river having their private girl talk. As I approached, I heard Popuri telling Ann what kind of man she likes, but I didn't hear the whole conversation because Ann was the first to notice me before Popuri did.

"Oh, Pete, you came too," Ann smiled at me.

"Hello, Pete!" Popuri greeted me as well.

"Hey, girls," I said after catching my breath.

"Who are the flowers for?" Ann asked me.

"They're for Popuri." I gave them to her.

"More flowers? Wow! I really like them! Thanks, Pete!" Popuri smiled.

"You're welcome!" I smiled.

I then turned my attention to Ann as I sat down next to her, putting her between me and Popuri.

"So, do you like it here in Mineral Town so far, Pete?" Ann asked me with a friendly smirk.

I smiled back and nodded. "Yeah, I love it here. The work I have to do, rebuilding the farm is tough work, but I'm managing," I said modestly.

Ann nodded. "That's good. So why did you bring Popuri flowers? Do you like her?" She asked.

I blinked in surprise. "What? No, not like that! I just want her to get back in a good mood after what happened to her favorite hen," I admitted.

Ann chuckled. "That explains everything. For a moment I thought you and Popuri were a couple."

Popuri blinked in shock and slapped Ann's right shoulder.

"Ow!" Ann rubbed her arm.

"Ann! I've told you this before! I only like cool, flashy guys like Kai! Pete isn't really my type. Uh, no offense, Pete," Popuri said.

"None taken," I replied with no trace of envy in my voice.

Ann turned her attention to Popuri now. "So, how are you and your brother doing? I hope you two haven't gotten into any arguments," she said.

"Not since Pon died, and frankly I'm not in the mood to talk to him. He thinks he is protecting me and watching over me, but really, he can be so overprotective sometimes, it hurts me more than he thinks. Then again, after Dad left, Rick acts as if the weight of the world is on his shoulders. Dad must trust Rick a lot, because he never taught me anything..." Popuri said with a sad face, looking down at a tree stump next to her.

"Just because he didn't teach you anything doesn't mean he hates you, Popuri," Ann assured her.

"She's right. There is only so much a father can teach to his daughter. Before I was born, my Dad knew this guy named Michael, he had a daughter named Ann..." I began to say.

"What? There was another girl with the same name as me?" Ann asked me.

"Yeah. The other Ann's father was a single man, and from what I've heard, he felt that there wasn't much he could teach to his daughter that is appropriate for a girl," I continued.

"Oh! Popuri, we better get back to town!" Ann checked her wristwatch and told Popuri.

"Yeah! See you, Pete! And thanks for the flowers!" Popuri said to me as she left with Ann.

I sighed. One thing I don't get is, why am I so friendly to Popuri when I just met her? I'm treating her as if we already knew each other, and she already claimed that I'm not her type. I shook the thought out of my head and collected three bamboo shoots and brought them back to the farm for shipping by Zack. Then I headed off into town after watering my sprouting turnips and my potato and cucumber seeds. I should have bought more cucumber seeds. They grow back, I heard.

When I got into town, I had no clear destination in mind, I just walked around, saying hi to anyone who stepped outside. When I reached the clinic, I saw the doctor guy come out.

"Hello, mister," I waved at him.

I find it strange that he doesn't crack a smile.

"How are you, Pete? I'm going to Mother's Hill to talk to Basil. He always teaches me about medicine plants," The Doctor replied.

"Oh, cool. Well, I won't waste your time. Be on your way," I said.

I waked down to the church, but when I got there, I suddenly decided to see how Popuri's family is doing. I headed on over there. When I got there, I saw Rick talking to Karen. He looked kinda blue in the face. I wonder what's wrong.

"Popuri doesn't listen to me anymore. We're always arguing now," Rick said sullenly.

"Because of Kai, right? He's not a bad guy, you know." Karen said.

Rick's depressed face now turned into a mildly upset face. "You're on his side, too, huh? All the girls like him," he grumbled.

Karen shook her head.

"You've got it all wrong, Rick. Popuri's mad because of the way you act," Karen said.

Rick nearly lost his temper after she said that.

"What am I supposed to do?! Dad left home to search for medicine for Mom. So since he is gone, it's up to me to protect Mom and Popuri. Popuri can't be left in charge of anything because she is a 22 year old girl that thinks like a 12 year old! I'm the man of the house, Karen! Do you understand how important and difficult that sort of responsibility is?" Rick raised his voice.

Karen was unfazed by Rick's temper.

"All I'm saying is that Kai is not a guy you need to worry about," Karen raised her voice a little at Rick.

He crossed his arms and had a disgruntled look in his face.

"Well, if he's such a good guy, you go out with him!" Rick growled.

Karen shook her head in pity at Rick's attitude.

"Oh, you cad!" She said and left.

She walked by me, not even bothering to say hello. I walked over to Rick to see how he's doing. He barely seemed to notice me.

"Kai is a good guy and I'm a cad? What are you thinking?!" Rick grumbled to himself.

"Hey, Rick?" I called.

"What?!" He immediately turned around and yelled in my face, causing me to jump back in surprise.

"Oh, Pete! I am so sorry!" He apologized. "Look, can you come back another time? I'm not in the mood to talk," he said.

I headed back to the farm and stayed there all noon, evening and night.

* * *

Thursday, 5th Of Spring, 2000

After eating dumplings for breakfast, I turned on the T.V. to watch the weather forecast.

"Here's the weather forecast for today! Rain developing in the morning and lasting throughout the day," The weather woman said.

"Great. Rain," I said as I turned off the T.V.

I took the watering can, axe and hammer from my tool chest and stuffed them in my backpack. Then I stepped outside and talked to King and Dash for a few minutes before going off to the base of Mother's Hill to get more flowers for Popuri. Right now, I'm beginning to question my motives for giving Popuri flowers. Is it really because I sympathize with her losing her favorite chicken...? Or is it something else...? It's almost as if I made it as an excuse for an ulterior motive. Question is, what is it? Anyway, I found Popuri by herself near the spring and I gave her the flowers, and as always, she liked them. Then I returned to the forest and collected some bamboo shoots then put them in the shipping box for Zack to collect.

Then I headed on down to the beach of Umbrella Bay. Being near the beach... Whew! looking out at that vast lake made me want to breathe in, and breathe out slowly... After spending 20 minutes gazing out at the vastness of Grand Lake, I headed back to town and entered the hospital to ask The Doctor about medicine plants. When I entered, I saw that he was talking to the nurse who sterilized my cut yesterday, Elli.

"That baby was so cute, wasn't it?" The nurse said to the doctor with a cheerful smile.

Elli and The Doctor were talking about a woman and her husband who came from a village in Leaf Valley that stopped by Mineral Town to deliver a baby since it is the closest town with a hospital.

"Oh, the one who left today. You say every baby is cute," The Doctor said, as usual without emotion in his facial expression and voice.

Elli took a deep breath and sighed.

"Well, yes, all babies are cute. I really think so," she said with an uneasy look.

"You'll be a good mother. Of that I'm certain," The Doctor said.

"What!" Elli exclaimed in surprise, then looked at The Doctor all wide eyed.

"I'm keeping this job. Who else in the village can help you like me?!" She asked nervously.

The Doctor nodded, still emotionless in the face.

"I appreciate that, but... A child has only one mother, right?" The Doctor asked her.

"Yes, but..." She nodded, still feeling uneasy.

I decided to leave these two alone and walked back out the door quietly. I don't want to disturb them.

After that, i went to the Supermarket and bought a bag of fish food for $20 and a seven bags of cucumber seeds for $25.99. When I got home to the ranch, I made sure that Dash got inside the stable, and I went in the house to replace my ax for a garden hoe then I came back out and softened up new ground to plant my cucumber seeds. At 10:46 p.m., I fell asleep.

* * *

Friday, 6th Of Spring, 2000

6:00 a.m. After waking up and putting on my clothes and rucksack, I ate a tuna roll for breakfast, then I turned on the T.V. to watch the weather forecast.

"I bet it'll be more rain." I muttered.

I can't believe it! I was right! After learning the weather, I changed to the Science Fiction Show channel. I just caught a commercial coming on.

"The Return of Ultror!" The show announcer shouted as the stylized letters of the show's title zoomed in on the screen.

I love that show! I can't believe they're making new episodes!

"It has been about 3 months since the battle with the mysterious space creature Flogiston... But now another mysterious creature has come to Earth! New TV Program: "Mechabot Ultror on Summer Vacation" Episode 1 - On a Summer Day... See you next time!" After the commercial faded out and began to reveal another commercial, I turned off the television, grabbed my ax and sickle from the tool chest and walked outside.

As soon as I walked out, cool drops of water constantly pelted my body. It felt good. Like taking a shower. I checked my mailbox to see if I have any mail. I got a letter from Mom and Dad! I put it in my pocket- I don't want the paper to get wet in the rain. I looked over at my turnip, potato and cucumber garden. The cucumbers are progressing fine. The potatoes haven't developed yet, and the turnips are all ready for harvesting, except the one in the center. I put all 8 turnips in the shipping box, then I headed on over to the hot spring to collect more bamboo shoots as an added shipment bonus for Zack. Then I checked on Dash and King before I headed for the base Mother's Hill to collect two more flowers for Popuri. I put them in my backpack, or should I say rucksack. I don't know why, but I'm interested in Popuri for some reason. I'm not gonna deny it. She's a cute girl. I like her long, pink hair, I admit.

Well, after collecting the two white flowers, I headed into town to try and chat with some of the townspeople. Unfortunately, their houses are all locked, so I can't even come in to say hello. The only door that is unlocked is the hospital. I went inside to check on the Doctor and his nurse. When I walked in I didn't see them standing in front of me.

"Hm... I guess they're gone home..." I whispered.

Just then, I heard someone coughing from behind the blue curtains to my left.

"Do you have a cold, Elli?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, excuse me..." Elli said.

"Try not to work too hard. You can take a day off. I'm okay," The Doctor said.

"What do you mean?" Elli asked Doctor in confusion.

"What? Oh, no. I don't mean that. But really, take a day off," The Doctor insisted, feeling uneasy.

"I mean, of course, it's very helpful when you're here. But you shouldn't overwork," The Doctor said, stumbling with the words.

Heis attracted to Elli, I can tell! I couldn't help but grin.

"Thank you very much," Elli said in a sweet voice.

I decided to leave them alone. I left the clinic and stayed at the Inn drinking some water for a few minutes. I looked over at the next table at Cliff talking to the guy wearing the "UMA" cap, complaining that he's unsure of what he wants to do in Mineral Town. I feel bad for both of those guys. They both are from the city, and they don't have a clear goal here in Mineral Town. I wish I could help them out, but I got problems of my own. I gotta get my farm fixed up so that the people of Mineral town will accept me as a full fledged citizen. I left the Inn at 2:00, heading to Poultry Farm, running in the rain.

When I got to Poultry Farm, I saw Popuri standing outside in the safety of the front porch, looking quite angry. She looks cute and huggable when she's happy, but when she's upset, she looks frightening for a cheerful happy-go-lucky girl.

"Hey, Popuri. What's wrong? Why are you out in the rain?" I asked her, stepping into the porch, relieved to be shielded from the rain.

"I'm bored..." She replied.

I frowned in confusion at her remark.

"You don't like to hike around the forest? That's kinda fun," I suggested.

Popuri huffed.

"... How boring... I'm thinking of leaving this village someday," Popuri said, her ruby eyes looking like they are burning in frustration.

"That sounds like fun, too," I shrugged.

She then lost her angry look and gave me a slightly happy & confused look.

"You think so? But I'm just dreaming. I just want to see my father. It's been three years since I last saw him," Popuri told me.

"Ohh..." I nodded, unsure of what to say.

"Oh, I need to go help my Mom. See you," Popuri waved bye and entered the Poultry Farm house.

I then headed to my own farm to watch some T.V. and kill time until nightfall. But for some reason I couldn't sleep. I decided to go back out walking in the rain again at 7:10 p.m. Around that time, the rain had degraded from a mild downpour to misty water. I ran past Poultry and Yodel Farm, ran through the Square, ran past the Inn and headed for the direction where the library is. There, I saw Mary and that guy wearing the UMA cap standing outside in the misty rain, under the lamp light of the library. Mary seemed to be handing him a book.

"Thank you. I'll bring it back when I'm finished," the guy promised, keeping his eyes covered under the brim of his cap.

Mary seemed pleased that this guy wants to read a book.

"How was it?" She asked.

"What? Oh, it was good!" The guy smiled a little.

"Really? That's good. I didn't really understand it the first time I read it. But I read it again lately and thought it was very interesting. I'm glad you didn't think it was boring," Mary smiled.

"It was great... You know... I've come to like it here. This is better than the town where I used to live," the guy admitted.

"Oh, that's good. I'm glad to hear that," Mary said.

"Thank you," The guy nodded at Mary.

"No problem. I'll show you other good books I find too," Mary promised.

"No. I don't mean only about books... Thank you for everything..." The guy said, his face turning a little red.

"What do you mean by that? You don't have to thank me," Mary said.

"Right. It's not like me," The guy nodded in agreement.

Then he walked down the pathway, coolly. He kept his head down the staiway towards the brick road as he walked away from Mary.

"You'll come again, won't you? Mary called out to him. He turned around to give an answer.

"Oh, well, yes... See you later," He said, blushing.

He then walked off. After he left, Mary entered the library and locked the door. I decided to head back home and sleep whether I felt like sleeping or not.


	3. Chapter 3 A Life Of Work

**Episode 3: A Life Of Work**

* * *

Saturday, 7th Of Spring, 2000

As usual, I woke up, brushed my teeth, bathed, got dressed and ate some dumplings. Oh, I didn't forget to feed King. Barley was kind enough to give me one of his bags of dog food that he has for his own dog Hana.

"Here, boy. Here's your breakfast," I took a bag of dog food and poured it into King's dinner bowl, then he started chowing down like he hasn't eaten anything in days!

I walked over to the television and turned it to the weather channel. It'll be sunny tomorrow! Great! Then I remembered that tomorrow is the 8th and some festival is supposed to happen there. I changed the channel.

"Hello, everyone! Tomorrow is the Harvest Goddess Festival! Today is the chance to invite somebody you like," the guy on T.V. said.

I turned off the television, sat back down on the couch and thought about going with Popuri to the Festival.

"Hmmm..." I thought it over carefully as I walked outside and fed Dash.

"You're growing up, Dash. Keep it up!" I said as I petted his mane.

Dash then snorted. I don't know if he is still depressed or not, but I've been giving him as much attention as I could. Then I left the stable, and the farm and went to where the hot spring is to collect more bamboo shoots and threw them in the shipping box when I got back to the farm. Then I headed on over to where the flowers are in the forest.

As soon as I got there, I started picking the most beautiful flower.

"Yeah... She'll like these," I said as I gently stuffed it into a pocket on my rucksack.

"Well well, you must be Pete," a manly voice behind me said.

I stood up, turned around and saw a big, stocky man with fairly long light brown hair and a thick beard and a mustache that is connected to his beard, and he has bushy eyebrows. He only wore a white shirt and long pants which are quickly getting wet out here in the rain.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"I'm the woodcutter, Gotz. If you want lumber, come see me. If you want your house, or hen house expanded, come see me," Gotz said.

"Ohh... So you're Gotz... What are you doing out here in this rain?" I asked him.

"Looking for food to eat and lumber to collect, of course," Gotz replied.

"W-w-w-wait..." I looked over at the tree that begged me not to chop it down last time. "You chop trees?" I asked Gotz, feeling sorry for trees like the one to my left.

He nodded.

"Before you go cutting trees, let me tell you this. Don't act thoughtlessly. We humans are blessed by the mountains," Gotz warned me, which I have to say gave me relief, it proved to me that he wouldn't dare harm the tree that gave me the power berry.

Then he looked behind me. "Oh, Louis. What a surprise to see you here," Gotz said to someone else behind me.

I turned around and saw a strange elderly man in green clothes with two chest level pockets on his button shirt and a green pith helmet with gray hair sticking out from both sides under it, and his glasses looked strange too, the lenses had hypnotic circles on them, you know, the swirling circles that you see on the eyes of cartoon characters when they are hypnotized.

"Hello, Gotz," Louis replied, then he noticed me. "Well now, so who are you?"

"I'm Pete. I'm the new owner of Redwood Farm," I said then extended my right arm out for a handshake.

"My name is Louis. Nice to meet you," he shook my hand.

"Well, I better get going. I don't want to catch a cold. Bye Gotz and Louis," I ran down the road back to my farm.

I spent some time cutting up weeds with my sickle.

At 10:00 a.m., I went to Poultry Farm to give Popuri the flowers, and ask her if I would escort her to the festival. Inside the house, Lillia and Popuri were sitting on the living room couch, watching an episode of a cartoon show called Dexter's Laboratory. Rick, who invited me in the house stood by the stairs and watched me offer the flowers to Popuri.

"Wow, Pete! You always give me the best flowers! Thank you!" Popuri smiled a cheerful smile.

"No problem. I like seeing you happy," I replied. smiling modestly.

Rick smiled approvingly at me, then walked upstairs to wherever he's going.

"Tomorrow is the Harvest Goddess Festival. I'm really looking forward to it!" Popuri said, barely able to suppress her excitement.

"Me too. This will be the first festival I've attended since coming here. Anyway, would you like me to be your escort?" I asked her.

"Oh... I'm sorry, I already promised someone else..." Popuri said, looking sorry to have turned down my offer.

"Ah, it's okay. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow. Good-bye Rick, Lillia," I said as I headed for the door.

"Later, Pete," Rick called.

"Have a nice day, Pete," Lillia said.

I left Poultry Farm and headed back home to watch some movies until nightfall, When I was in my bed writing in my diary before I fall asleep. I remembered the letter that I got from Mom and Dad yesterday! I took it from the table next to my bed where I lay my diary, and I opened the envelope and red the letter. It said:

 _Dear Pete:_

 _This is your Mom, Ellen. How are you doing in Mineral Town? Have you made any new friends yet? How are you doing in your farm work? Your Dad has been working hard lately, so I believe you are as well. I suppose you're wondering how Jack is doing. Well, he's doing fine. To be honest with you, we sent him to an abandoned farm in Forget-Me-Not Valley on the 1st day of Spring as soon as you arrived in Mineral Town. He was upset that you got a chance to return to the country. He said that he wants to go back into the country like you and be a farmer too. So we checked around for a good abandoned ranch to use, and we found one in Forget-Me-Not Valley. The village is only several miles from Mineral Town, am I right? Well, your brother is now closer to you. I wish you both good luck in your farm work! I hope you two find success in your work!_

 _Love, Mom_

I couldn't help smiling. My little brother has taken up farming too? Well, at least I know that he is not too far away from me. Forget-Me-Not Valley is not far from Mineral Town, it is southwest from Snake Lake, close to the edge of the Grand Lake. Setting the letter and diary down, I fell asleep.

* * *

Sunday, 8th Of Spring, 2000

I wasted no time. After dressing up, I ate breakfast, fed King and Dash and played with them for a while, then I threw a turnip and three bamboo shoots that I collected from near the spring this morning and watered my still growing potato plants and cucumber plants. Then I ran to the Square as quickly as I could. I had no idea when the festival starts, so I do not want to be late.

When I got to the Square, I met up with Mayor Thomas.

"Hello, Mayor Thomas," I greeted him.

"Hello, Pete... We're getting ready for the Harvest Goddess Festival. It starts at 10:00 a.m."

"Oh. So I'm early?"

"Yes. Come then if you have time," Thomas nodded.

And so, I left, returning to my ranch, playing with King and Dash until it is time to go. As soon as I entered the Square at 10:10 from Yodel Farm, I saw dozens of people here! I saw the Inn bartender, Ann's father nearby. I walked up to him. He is looking over at Ann who is wearing a beautiful pink dress with flowers on her head and around her neck. I patted Ann's father in the back.

"Why the long face, er..."

"Doug. My name's Doug."

"Okay then, Doug. Why the long face, Doug? It's a festival! Be cheerful!" I said with a cheery smile, trying to lift him from his sad mood.

"I'm sorry. It's just that... Seeing Ann in that costume reminds me of her mother. Ann has grown up..." Doug started to cry a little.

"There there... It's okay... All kids have to grow up sometime. Look at me. You think it was hard for my parents to let me go? I wanted to come back here and they respected my wish," I said.

Doug looked at me with those sad puppy eyes.

"Yes, but... Have you ever lost someone?" He asked me.

"Huh?" That question caught me off guard.

"... Never mind," Doug walked away while wiping his tears off his face.

I walked over to Ann standing fifteen steps away from me talking to some girl with long bright blonde hair. The blonde girl walked away as soon as I approached, and I never got to see her face, either.

"Hey, Ann," I greeted her after her mystery friend walked away.

"Pete! Nice to see you! How do I look?" Ann asked me, brushing her hands down her pink dress as if some dirt is on it.

I expected her to do a little dance to make her skirt flutter around, but I guess she doesn't know how to act entirely feminine, or maybe she is shy about wearing a dress.

"You look absolutely stunning. Even your Dad said so," I replied, focusing my eyes on the wreath of rainbow flowers on the top of her head.

"I feel embarrassed because I usually don't wear skirts," Ann said.

I shrugged. "It's nothing to be ashamed about. Just enjoy yourself and try not to think too much about the dress," I said then walked away, heading towards Jeff seven yards southeast from where Ann and I were.

"Jeffrey! Hey!" I called over to him.

"Pete! Welcome!" Jeff shook my hand as soon as I walked close enough to him.

"Hello uh... Jeff, right?"

Jeff nodded and smiled warmly. "Yep, you got it right!"

Then I turned my attention to Sasha standing next to him.

"How are you, Sasha?" I asked her.

"I'm doing great. Really great," She nodded modestly.

"You two seem like a tightly knit couple. Almost makes me kinda jealous," I joked about being jealous, I'm not the type of person that gets easily jealous.

"Yes, I escort Sasha here every year... Though she refused me way back in the beginning when we met," Jeff told me.

I smirked, sensing an interesting love story in their history. "Ah, sounds like she was playing hard-to-get with you, Jeff," I nudged him two times on his right arm with my elbow.

Sasha giggled. "I was," she confirmed.

"But I was persistent," Jeff admitted proudly. "I never gave up on you."

"What about you, Pete? Who did you escort here?" Sasha asked me.

"Nobody," I replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sasha said.

Jeff turned to me and said: "Let me give you some advice, Pete. Just because a girl you are interested in is not interested in you right off the bat does not mean you have no chance with her. Be persistent like me, show the girl you like that there's more to you than what they see, and slowly, but eventually, they will like you more and more."

I nodded slowly, realizing that his life lesson might come in handy someday.

"Oh, and for the record, Sasha, I'm not upset. Anyway, what is this festival about? Why are Ann, Elli, Popuri, Mary and Karen in their costumes?" I asked her.

"This festival is to pay tribute to the Harvest Goddess. The Goddess costumes are passed down from mother to daughter from generation to generation," Sasha explained, looking over at Karen having a girly chat with Popuri while holding a glass bottle of Château Branon wine in her right hand, drinking it every now and then during her conversation.

That was the first time I've ever seeing Karen drink wine. It looked highly unusual for a girl in a pink dress to be drinking like a sailor.

"Your daughter. She likes wine?" I asked Jeff and Sasha, pointing over at Karen.

Sasha and Jeff frowned in depression and sighed in unison, then Sasha looked over at Jeff with depressed eyes.

"She certainly didn't get that from me," Sasha said forlornly.

"I think she got it from my father. He loved drinking wine, and for some reason he never got drunk. Some days I think my daughter is my father reincarnated or something," Jeff said sadly.

"Ok... I better get going. Nice talking to you two," I left Jeff and Sasha alone.

I walked by several people visiting from towns miles away over to Duke at the northwest corner of the Square.

"Hi. You don't look too good," I told him.

"Just thinking back at days long past. My daughter hated this kind of thing. She never participated in a festival," Duke said with confusion etched all over his face.

"Ah..." I said. "And who is your daughter? Is she here?" I asked, getting a feeling that maybe Duke's daughter is the girl I met seventeen years ago.

Duke grimaced and didn't say a word to me. When I realized he won't give me an answer, I walked up to Mary who stood a few feet behind Duke, wearing her pink Harvest Goddess dress and checking her fingernails for some reason.

"Hey, Mary," I greeted her.

"Hi, Pete. I feel embarrassed in these gaudy clothes," Mary said, checking out her dress as if she is afraid that some dirt might be clinging on to her dress.

"You're not the only one. Ann feels a bit uneasy in them too. Your Dad Duke is concerned about why you're in festivals all of a sudden. He said it's unlike you," I told her.

"He's not my father. But it's a good opportunity to study regional customs," Mary said, then walked away.

I stood there, looking rather confused. Duke is not Mary's father? I thought they were related because they both have black hair. If Mary is not Duke's daughter, then who is, and where is she? I decided not to dwell too much into my thoughts and I walked over to Rick having a conversation with the guy wearing the cap, and Popuri standing close by Rick, having their conversation.

As I approached them, I overheard Rick tell the other guy: "... I dunno if I can help you, Gray. Smithing isn't my expertise."

I saw the guy wearing the cap, now revealed to be named Gray, grimaced sadly.

"I don't think smithing is a hard job, just set your mind to it, and it won't be as difficult as you think," Rick tried to encourage him.

"Easy for you to say," I heard Gray mutter, and at that moment, I got close enough for Rick Gray and Popuri to notice me.

"Hey, Rick, what's going on? Who is this guy?" I nodded over to Gray.

"Oh, Pete, this is Gray, he moved into town around the same day you did. Gray, this is Pete, the new owner of the farm outside town," Rick introduced us.

Gray simply nodded at me, and I nodded back, we didn't exchange words.

"Hi, Pete! This is the Goddess costume. Like it?" Popuri asked me cheerfully, briefly spinning around elegantly on one leg kinda like a ballerina.

"Yeah, I know, they look beautiful. I saw Ann, Elli and Mary wearing the same dresses too," I said.

"The harsh winter has ended and spring is finally here. The Goddess brings the spring," Rick told me.

"My Dad told me about the Harvest Goddess. He also told me that he met her once," I blurted out.

"Huh?" Rick gave me a stunned look.

Popuri tilted her head to the left in confusion, and Gray gave me a skeptic frown that said "what are you on, lithium?"

"I know it sounds crazy, and frankly, I think it is crazy," I admitted so that Rick, Popuri and Gray don't think I have screws loose.

"Then why do you believe it?" Popuri asked me curiously.

"I didn't say I did. I was just telling you guys what my Dad told me," I said defensively.

At that moment Gray walked away, probably because he thinks I'm a lunatic.

"Okay, fair point," Rick admitted.

"Anyway, I better go." I said, wanting to abandon the subject before i make myself more foolish.

"Okay. I hope you enjoy the festival, Pete!" popuri called to me, and when I looked back, I saw Ann join Popuri in a conversation and Rick walking away to towards Karen to talk to her as I left.

Minutes later...

"Okay, everyone! The festival is about to begin!" Mayor Thomas shouted into a megaphone he is holding in his right hand.

Everyone gathered into one area, south of the Square, facing the mayor. I sat on one of the park's benches.

Karen, Ann, Popuri, Elli and Mary stood behind the mayor before he stepped aside, preparing to do their performance in front of 16 people. Karen and Ann were in front, and Popuri, Elli and Mary were behind them. When the music started playing, they started to do these elegant dance moves that resembles hula dancing. Seconds later, Mary, Popuri and Mary moved forward while they danced as Karen and Ann moved back behind them. Then they did elegant spinning moves one by one in a "M" pattern starting from the left. Their dancing is so beautiful and synchronized, reminding me of a flowing river. i'm also amazed that Karen dances so elegantly, considering she drunk half a bottle of wine before the festival began.

For some odd reason I realized that my eyes were focused mostly on Popuri. I just couldn't understand why I was focused on her. I couldn't understand why Popuri catches my eye more often than the other girls. I find Ann, Mary and Ell I attractive too, especially Karen, even though I am not quite fond of girls that drinks beer or wine, smoke, or all of the above. I hope that Karen doesn't smoke. Anyway, whenever Popuri twirls around her fellow dancers, my eyes never lose track of her.

When the festival ended, I arrived back home to cut more weeds and cut more wood in my ranch, clearing more space... But there are some things in my farm that my tools can't cut or break yet. After I got tired, I went back in my house and fell asleep.

* * *

Monday, 9th Of Spring, 2000

Around 8:18 a.m. I was already dressed and ate breakfast, so now I'm simply just watching the weather channel on television.

"Good morning, Mineral Town! It will be sunny today and sunny tomorrow! Enjoy this great sunshine while it lasts!" The weather woman said.

Now that I know that it'll be sunny tomorrow, I changed the channel. On the next channel I saw a man and a woman staring at each other in an intimate way with the sun setting in the background.

"-The Fairy and Me -." The narrator said, naming the title of the show or commercial. "Introduction: Any person who reads this entire book will be granted one wish. But only a person of pure heart can even find this book. The book is now laying dormant in a school library."

"Hmm..." I rubbed my chin.

A magical book? Sounds very fictional. Then I changed the channel until I saw a show very interesting. It showed a little boy talking to a red haired farmer girl wearing a small straw hat who looks very cute to me, mainly because I think girls with freckles on their face look cute.

"Farmer Fran! Farmer Fran!" The boy called.

"Yes, Jimmy?" Fran asked, her Southern Belle accent strong and prominent.

"I can't split any stumps..."

"Hmm... What strength level is your ax?"

"Strength level? What do you mean?"

"Oh, your ax must be at strength level 1. The Hoe, Sickle, Axe, Hammer and Watering Can can be upgraded."

"How do I do that?"

"First you have to find the metal ores you need to level up tools in the mine. After you find some Gold, Silver, Copper or Mystrile ore, give it and the tool you want to upgrade to the Blacksmith. He'll have it upgraded in around 3 days."

"How does he upgrade them?"

"Uh... We'll talk about that some other time, okay?" After Fran said that, I turned off the television.

Boy, Fran looks cute! I wonder if she lives in Gueydan, or Leaf Valley or Forget-Me-Not Valley... If she lives in Forget-Me-Not-Valley, I hate to think that Jack is trying to date her. Shaking the thought out of my head, I went to my tool chest and equipped myself with the ax, watering can and hammer, put them in my backpack, then I walked outside.

As soon as I opened the door, I saw that strange guy in the yellow clothes and sunglasses! He was about to knock on the door, but I opened it before he could.

"! ... Oh, it's you again. You startled me." I said, breathing in and out slowly.

"Good morning, sir. Today I brought you something very special." He said.

"... Go on..." I narrowed my eyes a bit.

The guy turned his head left and right first as if he suspects someone is following him.

"This is just between you and me, okay...?" He whispered.

He reached into his bag and pulled out an apple of some kind.

"It's called an SUGDW apple, and it costs $50." He explained to me.

"SUGDW?" I frowned.

"Is that it's name abbreviated or what?" I asked him.

"Do you want to know the real name?"

"Yeah."

"It's really long. Ready?"

"Hit me." I replied.

"Super Ultra Great Delicious Wonderful apple!" He paused to catch his breath. "... Phew... That's the name. You'll know why after you taste it." The guy said.

"Hmm... Okay, I'll buy it.," I said and gave him $500. Then I took the apple into my hands.

"Wonderful! I didn't expect you to... No. No, what I mean is... you have an expert eye. Well, I must be going." The guy then turned around and left. After he left, I looked at the apple in my hand.

I started thinking real hard about it.

"Hmm..."

I looked over at the shipping box nearby. I then came to the conclusion that this apple is much better off in a shipping box than in my stomach, so I put the SUGDW apple in there instead of my mouth. Then I noticed that all my potatoes are ready to be harvested! One by one I threw them all into the shipping box. Then I checked my cucumbers. They're pretty fine. My first patch that I planted are growing well, and the second have just started. Then I went to feed King and Dash before heading off to the hot springs to collect more bamboo shoots.

When I got there, I met up with Ann and Popuri again. They were sitting near the river like before, talking to each other.

"Hello, Ann, Popuri," I greeted them.

"Hello, Pete," they both said together.

I sat down next to Popuri, then rubbed my hands against the small, soft blades of grass.

"So, what are you two talking about, if you don't mind me asking?" I said curiously.

I know better not to pry into a conversation between two girls, but what harm could it do? I just want to start a conversation with them.

"Oh, this and that, you know, girl talk. Things a guy shouldn't know," Popuri said.

I felt so alienated right now.

"Come on, any unclassified information you can tell me?" I asked.

"Sorry Pete, much of what we were talking about is things boys shouldn't know about," Popuri said.

"Hey, come on, can we find some common ground here?" I pleaded again.

Ann put a finger up to her lips in thought for a few seconds.

"Well... we were talking about Kai a few minutes ago. Popuri always has Kai on her mind," she admitted almost reluctantly.

Popuri immediately glared at Ann as soon as she said that.

"What's wrong with me liking Kai, huh? What's wrong with me liking hot, cool guys like Kai?" She demanded.

"Not every guy in the world is cool like Kai, Popuri. Sometimes the sexiest guy isn't the best one to get married to. That's what my Dad used to tell me, anyway. I'm just saying that I think you need to expand your preference in men, that's all. I mean, you not only have a crush on Kai, but you also got a crush on Nick Carter of the Backstreet Boys, Leonardo DiCaprio, Lance Bass of N'Sync and several others that I can't remember. One thing they all have in common is that they are all flashy, cool and popular with girls like us," Ann said.

I have to say, for a girl who has a personality like Bubbles of The Powerpuff Girls, Popuri sure has a lot of crushes.

" _Ann_..." Popuri growled, her expression darkening. " _Pete is next to us. I don't want him knowing my personal information_..."

Ann shook her head, smiling. "Come on, Popuri, lighten up! What harm could possibly come to you if Pete knew about your favorite celebrities?"

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, Popuri, I didn't hear a thing Ann said," I chimed in. "I was too busy watching some birds fly above us."

Popuri flashed a smile at me then turned her attention back to Ann.

"While we are on the subject on our favorite crush, who do _you_ have a crush on, Ann? We've known each other for years, and I still don't know what type of guys you like," Popuri said with a smirk.

" _Guh?!_ " Ann gasped in shock, obviously caught off guard.

Popuri chuckled, knowing she has put Ann on the spot.

"Come on, Ann. Spill the beans. I mean, you're so bold to tell Pete about my crushes. Why don't you tell us about yours? Do you like Cliff?" Popuri said with mischief in the tone of her voice.

"Huh?!" Ann recoiled a bit away from Popuri, and I thought I saw a few beads of sweat appearing on her face.

"Tell me, Ann. Have you ever imagined how Cliff looks with his shirt off?"

"I... I-I-I-I...!" Ann stammered, getting more and more flustered.

"Oh, come on, Annie. Don't tell me you don't dream about it every night," Popuri smirked.

"Uh, gosh, look at the time! I gotta go!" Ann jumped to her feet and ran off.

After Ann disappeared, I looked at Popuri in disbelief. Before I could say anything, Popuri spoke first.

"She can be a careless gossip sometimes. I gotta get back home. See you later, Pete," she stood up and walked away.

"Yeah. See you later," I called after she took seven steps away from me.

After she left, I spent the next few hours wandering the forests looking for bamboo shoots to collect. I had to wander three miles away from Mineral Town to find more, then around midday I returned to my farm to put my collection of bamboo shoots into the shipping box.

After putting all the bamboo shoots in the shipping box, I left my farm, heading for the side of Mother's Hill to pick more flowers for Popuri, then I went to Poultry Farm to give them to her.

"Hello!" I called as soon as I walked the unlocked open gates, entering the farm and closing the gates behind me. I found Popuri surrounded by seven chickens, sprinkling some chicken feed on the ground for them to eat in front of their house, and her mother is nearby, on the porch sitting on a chair like Ellen, watching her daughter feed the chickens. As soon as they noticed me coming, both of them smiled warmly.

"Pete! Hi!" Popuri exclaimed happily.

"Oh, Pete. Good afternoon," Lillia greeted me.

"I got more gifts for you," I said and gave Popuri some flowers.

She held the flowers in both of her hands as if they are the best gift she ever received.

"Ohhh, thank you Pete," Popuri smiled.

"This is the last time I'll give you flowers, but I love to see you happy, though," I smiled back.

"You and Popuri seem to be getting along," Lillia said, smiling in approval.

"Well, I get along great with anybody," I said as I steppedi nto the porch, headed towards Lillia and gave her a soft hug.

"Rick speaks highly of you, too," Lillia added.

"Is that so? Where is he?" I looked around.

"Oh, he went out somewhere. He should be back in a while," Popuri told me.

I nodded.

"So, Pete, are you here to buy some chickens?" Lillia asked me.

"No, not yet. But I will soon. I just need to earn a little more money," I said.

"Speaking of money, I better go buy more cucumber seeds. Have a nice day, Popuri and Lillia," I said then left.

As I left, Popuri and her mom started speaking to each other. I barely heard what they were saying because of the wind blowing into my ears as I was walking away.

"He seems to be a charming boy. Lillia told Popuri.

"Yes, he's very nice," Popuri agreed.

Then I decided to go find the mine where the ores are. I remembered Farmer Fran on television saying that the only way to improve farming tools is to find some ores, and the only place to find ores is in a mine. I asked Gotz if Mineral Town has a mine, and he confirmed that there are mine tunnels near the hot spring, behind the waterfall. And so I took my garden hoe and headed for the spring. When I got there, I looked over at where the waterfall is located near the hot spring to the right, and I saw a pathway leading straight towards the entrance to a cave behind the waterfall. I never would have noticed this if Gotz hadn't told me about it.

"Ah, here we go..." I rubbed my hands together and equipped my garden hoe and entered the mine.

Using the hoe, I dug up two pieces of Copper. I also found a hole that leads deeper into the mine. The more I dug using my hoe, I found some bags of coins, too.

I left the mine and went to the Blacksmith to see if he can upgrade my hammer or garden hoe. As soon I came in, Saibara and his grandson Gray noticed me. Saibara is an old man with a long, straight white beard, bald head and very thick eyebrows, but he still looks physically healthy for a man his age, probably because he spent decades working as a blacksmith, forging and upgrading tools and such. No chance of his bones getting weak and brittle with age. He also looks a bit Asian to me, as well, even his name hints that he might have some Asian ancestry in him. His mother or father must have been Korean or Japanese, I don't know.

"Well, if it isn't Pete from the Redwood Farm. What can I do for you today?" Saibara asked me.

"I just wanted to give you these two Copper ores as a gift for you." I replied.

Gray looked surprised at my statement, his eyes grew almost wide as saucers, but I never noticed because I was handing the ores to his grandfather.

"Oh, this is great. Thank you very much," Saibara smiled.

Gray shook his head in frustration and huffed angrily.

"Shoot! I'll do everything I can to make him appreciate me!" I heard Gray mumble as he angrily stormed out of the shop, slamming the door with a loud WHAM!

"What's wrong with him?" I asked Saibara.

"That's my grandson, Gray. He came from the city, but he's very unhappy about being here." Saibara replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"He is one of those kids that think the country is boring compared to the city... and his parents are getting divorced," Saibara simply said.

"Oh..." I nodded slowly.

I heard that it is very sad for some kids to see their parents to divorce. There was this one kid from my elementary school years ago that Pete and I knew named Marco, he used to be the most cheerful guy I've ever seen, telling jokes and such, he had a great sense of humor, but ever since the day his parents divorced, he became sullen and depressed, he didn't talk to his friends as much as he used to. He once told me and Pete that seeing his parents divorce felt like two halves of him had been torn apart, and ever since that day, he felt as if a part of him is missing. I nodded at Saibara after he told me the reason, remembering the times when I saw him talking to Mary. Marco's hurt feelings made sense to me, though. A man and woman who love each other basically work together to create new life, their reproductive cells both carry a few pieces of their genes, and the union of those genes create their child, which is actually a natural clone of themselves with a mix of their DNA. Marco's parents splitting up is like his DNA from his parents splitting apart in his own body, damaging the person that he is, or was.

"Well, I hope he finds something worth liking here. This place isn't so bad once you get used to it, I just hope he learns that. Good bye, Saibara."

"Bye, Pete. And thank you for the copper ores," Saibara waved bye.

* * *

Then I went to Jeff and Sasha's supermarket and bought a bag of cucumber seeds. Before leaving, I talked to Mary and her mother Anna, and also Karen and her dad Jeff, then I decided to head on down to the church since that's the only place since moving in this town that I've never visited. After passing by the hospital, Ann suddenly joined up walking with me, and she was carrying something in her hands.

"Whoa!" I gasped, jumping an inch away from Ann.

"Sorry! did I scare you?" Ann asked me, her hands gripping a plate of food covered underneath a sheet of aluminum foil.

"No, no. You just... Surprised me, that's all," I replied, feeling my heart race a bit.

"Where are you headed?" I asked.

"To the Church. I got some food to deliver to the pastor," Ann replied.

"Mind if I join you there?" I asked.

Ann smiled cheerfully and said: "Sure, why not?"

A minute later, when we walked inside the church, Ann spotted someone familiar in there. Familiar to her, I mean.

"Isn't that Cliff?" Ann whispered to me, pointing at the depressed looking brown haired guy at the left side of the 3rd row of benches.

"I think so. Who's he?" I asked her.

"He's the one who is staying at our Inn," Ann told me.

"Oh," I nodded.

Ann walked up to greet him while I stayed behind and watched.

Cliff looked up and saw Ann smiling at him.

"... Oh... Hello..." Cliff said glumly, I didn't see him smile at all.

"Is this why we never see much of you... because you're always at church?" Ann asked Cliff cheerfully, keeping a tight grip on the aluminum foil covered plate of food in her hands.

"Wait here. I'll bring the meal Pastor Carter asked for, and then we can go home together," Ann promised him.

Cliff snapped out of his lethargic state of mind suddenly, looking worried.

"... No... that's okay," Cliff protested calmly yet looking a bit nervous.

Ann then walked up to the podium and placed the plate of food on the flat surface where the pastor places the books he reads to everyone during church hours without holding it in his hands, then walked back to Cliff.

"Thank you for waiting. Let's go home," Ann said to Cliff.

"No, I'm sorry. I want to stay here... a little bit more," Cliff politely shook his head in protest, still not smiling.

"Okay. But please come home by dinner. See you!" Ann said then departed the church, closing the doors behind her.

As soon as she left, I took the opportunity to chat with Cliff for a while.

"Uh, hiya. Cliff, wasn't it? It's me, Pete," I said.

Cliff looked up at me for a few seconds then looked back down at the ground in depression.

"H... Hey..." Was all he said.

"Mind if I sit down?" I asked him.

Cliff shook his head, keeping his head lowered to the floor as if he is ashamed about something, and I proceeded to sit down next to him.

I turned my eyes to look at the white and magenta colored stained glass windows all over the church, seeing rays of sunshine pour into the church from the windows, then I spoke to Cliff while admiring the beauty of the sun's light shining through the windows.

"Ann seemed to be really concerned about you. She saw that you looked sad and all she wanted to do is cheer you up, which is why she offered you to walk with her," I told Cliff.

"...Oh... Ann must be hurt..." Cliff said sadly, realizing that he turned down an offer from a nice girl like Ann and possibly hurt her feelings.

I looked at Cliff.

"You know, people's feelings can get hurt, either by accident or not. But the important thing is to make sure that you tell her that you didn't mean to hurt her feelings, and all will be forgiven," I told Cliff.

He slowly looked up at me. "... It's that simple, isn't it...?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't know, but it's worth giving a shot. What do you have to lose?" I asked then winked at him.

Even though I winked at him to let him know that everything might take a positive turn if he just stop moping around, but Cliff still looked depressed, looking down at his shoes.

"... I'll... try..." He said.

"Good. See you around, Cliff," I then walked out the church, leaving Cliff alone.

* * *

I came back to the ranch to plant the cucumber seeds in the patches where I used to grow the turnips, then I watered them and the cucumber plants that are already growing. After Zack came by to pick up the shipment, I stayed at home watching T.V. until 6:20 p.m., that's when I decided to go to the Inn and drink a cup of water. As soon as I came in, Doug greeted me.

"Evening, Pete. What would you like for today?" Doug called out to me while scrubbing the bar clean with a hand towel.

I walked up to the bar and sat on one of the chairs.

"Give me a bottle of water, Doug."

"Okay, water, it is," Doug went to go fetch a bottle of water.

Meanwhile, in one of the rooms upstairs, Ann was in Cliff's room, serving him a plate of delicious looking food- spaghetti with meatballs covered in tomato sauce, mashed potatoes with gravy, sweet corn, and dressing covered in gelatinous cranberry sauce.

"Here you go, our Lunch Special," Ann said, placing the dinner plate on the table.

Cliff frowned in confusion, looking at the food, then at Ann, then back at the food, then back at Ann.

"...? I didn't order this," he said, clearly confused about the uncalled for service.

"It's on me. But can I ask you something? I've always been curious... Why have you been staying here for so long?" Ann asked.

"What?" Cliff looked even more confused than before.

"Oh..." Ann rubbed the back of her head, smiling in embarrassment. "I wasn't supposed to ask that question, right? I'm sorry. I have to wash the dishes. See you." Ann headed for the door.

"Oh!" Cliff blurted out to stop Ann in her tracks before she could step out the partially open door.

She turned around. "What...?"

Cliff didn't answer right away. He tried to speak, but the words didn't come out of his mouth easily.

"Thank you. Just the Lunch Special, right?" He asked calmly.

Ann's fair-skinned face started turning red with blood rushing to her face.

"Y... yes..." She agreed slowly.

Then she stepped out of the room.

Cliff took a seat, grabbed a fork and took a bite of the dressing covered in cranberry sauce gelatin.

"... She's a good kid," Cliff said to himself, smiling a little.

Back, to me, I'm done drinking and chatting with Doug.

"Thanks for the drink, Doug. See you later," I started to leave.

"You're welcome Pete." Doug called before I stepped out the door.

I came back home and watched television for a few hours. I mostly stayed on the Cartoon Network channel, watching some of my favorite cartoons like "Courage The Cowardly Dog", "Ed, Edd n Eddy" and "Johnny Bravo", then I fell asleep around 10:13 p.m.


	4. Chapter 4 Upgrading Is The Key

**Episode 4: Upgrading Is The Key**

* * *

Tuesday, 10th Of Spring, 2000

I woke up, got dressed into my boots, overalls, cap and rucksack. ate breakfast, etc. Then I came outside to feed King and Dash. They were next to each other near the cow barn.

"Hey! King! Dash! Morning!" I called out to them as I stretched my arms out.

King barked and Dash neighed as they came up to me. I fed them and petted them on their heads, making them both happy. I pulled out my watering can and got started watering my cucumbers. After that, I put my watering can into my backpack and pulled out my ax, then I went around the garden with my wheelbarrow, chopping the little logs of wood with my ax and throwing the pieces I chopped into the wheelbarrow so I can carry them all into the wood shed in between the barn and Dash's stable.

By the time I was done, I noticed I have 39 pieces of wood stored, and it is now 9:38 a.m. I decided that today is the day to get the blacksmith Saibara to improve my ax. But first I decided to go to the hot spring. By the time I got there, Popuri and Ann were leaving.

"Hiya, Ann. Going back to the Inn?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Dad wants me to get to work ASAP," Ann replied and left.

Popuri stopped to chat with me for a second.

"Hey, Pete," She smiled.

"Hey, Popuri," I said, blushing a little for some odd reason.

"Do you like farming?" Popuri asked me with a slightly expression of disdain on her face.

"I don't exactly hate it. I get a little sweaty from my work, but it's not bad," I replied.

"Oh... For me, it's boring. See you later," Popuri said with a bored, unhappy frown and left.

I watched her head down the pathway towards where Gotz's house is located.

Then I went up the stairs, passed by the hot springs, and entered the mine entrance behind the waterfall, enjoying the misty spray of water in my face as I entered. I found myself in a wide open, empty room lit up brightly by the sunlight outside.

"Okay... Let's get digging!" I grabbed my hoe and started digging for copper ore.

I wished I had a spade or a shovel, but a garden hoe works fine, it's just not the proper tool for the job. When I found two copper ores, I left the mine with the ores in my rucksack and including a few bamboo shoots which I found in the forest afterwards. After tossing the bamboo shoots into the shipping box in my farm, I headed into town and entered the blacksmith's house. Inside, I found Saibara teaching Gray how to forge metal, shape up wrought iron and steel that has been heated by the furnace. I don't know the details of smithing, but that's what they were doing.

"Hello!" I called to Saibara and Gray as soon as I came in.

"Pete!" Saibara walked over to me and shook my hand while Gray was too occupied to say hi, hammering the bright yellow-orange piece of metal into a "Y" shaped connecting rod.

Saibara's hands were nearly hot as hot steel even though he wore gloves, but I shouldn't be surprised.

"I got a copper ore for you as a gift," I gave it to him.

"Pete, you are the most generous boy I've ever met!" Saibara exclaimed.

"... I think I get that from my Dad. Eheh-heh-heh... Oh! I got another copper ore! Use it to upgrade my ax," I said as I handed him the other ore and ax.

Saibara checked them out for a few seconds in his glove covered hands, then he nodded at me.

"That'll be $100. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"This job will take 3 days. Is that okay?"

"Sure." I nodded.

Saibara cleared his throat. "... I'd like you to leave now... I'm going to begin work." He told me.

Then he slowly turned around to face Gray, and examined the connecting rod he is forging.

"NO! No! Stop! Look at what you're doing, Gray!" Saibara vehemently yelled at him after taking a quick glance at his work.

Gray jumped a little, startled at his grandfather's outburst.

"What? What did I do?" He asked in alarm.

"Look at how you are forging the rod, you dunce!" Saibara snapped. "The two ends are uneven! do you think this mess you created will connect a piston and an automotive engine properly?!"

Gray said nothing, he just simply shook his head in defeat.

"I want you to leave with Pete, Gray."

"What? I can't stay and learn by watching you forge his ax?"

"When I work on upgrading someone's tools, I need to be alone. An inexperienced apprentice will only get in my way. Besides, that call you received from Takakura's farm in Forget-Me-Not Valley means I have more than one job to do. Which _also_ means you must head over there and pick up the tool he wants us to upgrade," Saibara replied.

Gray started angrily mumbling to himself as he walked away, and I followed him outside.

My first instinct was to talk to him as we walked down the stairs to the brick road, but I decided not to, because I had a hunch that he might turn around and punch me in the face since it is clear that he is upset that Saibara is nice to me and harsh to him, so I left him alone, and we went our separate ways. I was about to visit the Orchard house, but a woman opened the door from inside before I could put my hand on the doorknob. She has long black hair, wore a casual blue and cyan colored dress and even though she is probably in her early or mid 40's her fair skin looks bright and healthy.

"Oh, good afternoon," she greeted me.

"Afternoon, ma'am. Where are you off to?" I asked her.

"To the town Square. I often come to the square when I have time to kill. I seldom have much free time, but I love places where people gather," she replied, walking by me and we walked down the brick road together.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Because it's fun to listen to other people's stories, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess so..." I replied, shifting my feet a little.

"Of course I listen to others... It's just that when you don't speak, I have to do all the talking!" She went on, looking cheerful as Popuri.

"Do you and Sasha talk to each other for hours?" I asked, getting a feeling that this woman and Sasha are close friends.

"Oh yes! Sasha and I always find something to talk about. By the way, I am Anna, I am Mary's mother. You've met Mary, haven't you?"

"Yes, I have. She does a good job running the library by herself," I said as we turned right, passing by Ellen's house.

I decided to pay Mayor Thomas since I'm on my way to pass by the place.

I entered his house, leaving Anna to head to the Square by herself. I entered the front porch, walked up to the front door and knocked four times. After five seconds of waiting, Thomas finally answered the door, dressedi nhis red suit and small red hat on his balding head as usual.

"Thomas. How are you today?" I called.

"Pete, how nice to see you! Please, come in," Thomas invited me in, and I found myself in the living room.

There are many different kinds of art portraits on the walls in this room, some are abstract artworks, some are beautiful artworks of various objects like a bowl filled with fruits, blue skies with clouds, etc.

When I looked over at Thomas, I saw him checking the "grandfather" clock, near a desk, you know, one of those classic old clocks with the pendulums inside it behind a glass window, until he noticed me.

"So, how is the farm? How are things going?" He asked me.

"Meh, the farm needs more work, but I'm steadily progressing. I just got Saibara to improve my axe. How about you?" I replied with a shrug, then slowly moved further into the room, stepping on an oval shaped rug that looked like a green olive with white and blue outlines.

"Oh, things have been pretty hectic for me today," Thomas said as he sat down on one of the green chairs around the dinner table. "Not only do I have to run as mayor of this village, but I also have to work as a shipper for your little brother Jack, who runs one of the farms in Forget-Me-Not-Valley."

My eyes nearly bugged out when he mentioned that!

"Whoa! Hold the phone! You said that you work as a shipper for Jack?!"

"Yep, just like Zack," Thomas nodded.

"How the heck did that happen?!" I asked.

Thomas shook his head and sighed.

"It's a long story, Pete. I'll tell you later."

I heard someone clear their throat, and I looked over at the hallway and saw a tall man with fair skin, bright black hair, and wore a casual white button shirt with a small black bow tie around the neck collar and black pants come to the living room, holding a Kodak DC215 digital camera in his hands.

"Mayor Thomas? Is this the newcomer I've heard so much about?" The man asked Thomas.

"Oh!" Thomas slapped his forehead. "I am so sorry for forgetting to introduce you two! This is Pete, the young man who has temporarily taken ownership of the farm. Pete, I'd like you to meet Kano. He's a professional photographer living in town," Thomas introduced us.

Kano came up to me and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Kano."

"Same here, Pete."

"So, uh, you live here in Mineral Town?" I asked him.

He nodded proudly. "Me and this village go way back, you know. I've been taking pictures around here for 20 years now," he told me.

"So, what's your goal as a photographer?" I asked curiously.

"I want to show how people and animals live together. Mayor Thomas supports my work, as did his father, the previous mayor." Kano said, and I chatted with him and Thomas for a while, then afterwards I went out into the forest near Mother's Hill and picked more flowers for Popuri.

I expected her to become tired of receiving flowers from me so often, but she never complained at all, she is always happy to see me, and a new flower. Is this becoming a habit, or something else? I've grown quite addicted to giving Popuri flowers. Anyway, at 6:10, I went back home and fell asleep.

* * *

Thursday, 12th Of Spring, 2000

At 6:00 a.m., I was up already eating a ham and lettuce sandwich with mustard and mayo that I bought from Doug's inn before I returned home yesterday. After that, I switched on the television, casually eating my sandwich.

"Good morning, Mineral Town! Tomorrow, expect sunny skies!" I changed the channel.

""Star One Sports!"" The announcer man said, then the screen changed to some women wrestling in the wrestling ring.

"Here is the starting lineup for the wrestling tournament that starts next week: 1st match: Alice vs Milk, 2nd match: Himiko vs Chris, 3rd match: Clair vs Sally, 4th match: Maria vs Celio. One match will be held every week. We will report the results of each match here on Star One Sports. The winners in this first round will fight each other in the second round, then those two winners will fight for the championship."

I hit the "off" butt on the television. I'm not into wrestling, but I have to admit that Himiko and Clair look attractive to me, for wrestling girls.

Anyway, I grabbed my sickle, water can, and garden hoe from my chest and stepped outside. After feeding and playing with King and Dash, I watered my cucumbers and turnips and spent most of the morning mining. I didn't find any ores, but I found a few bags of money! Not much, only $30. Afterwards, I added some bamboo shoots for shipment, and later I met up with Popuri and gave her a flower.

"Here it is," I smiled modestly.

We stood outside the Poultry Farm house. "Ohh, Pete! Thank you! You pick the best flowers all the time! That makes me so happy!" Popuri squealed gleefully.

I frowned a bit. "Really? Why?" I asked.

Suddenly she scowled at me!

"It's a secret, okay?" She stared at me seriously.

"Alright! Sorry!" I apologized defensively.

"Good!" Popuri returned to her cheery demeanor. "Oh, Pete, have you visited Ellen?"

"No. Why?"

"She's been asking about you," Popuri replied.

"Ok, I'll go visit her. Bye!" I walked off.

"Bye!" Popuri waved back at me and returned to feeding the chickens.

As I made my way to Ellen's house, I passed by Gray, Karen, and Mary's mom.

"Hi" I said to all of them as I walked by and they returned my greeting.

Soon I came up to Ellen's house. I knocked three times, waited for someone to come open the door, but after waiting eight seconds, I realized no one is coming to open the door.

"It's open," I heard an elderly woman call from inside.

I opened the door and stepped inside. The living room is similar to Thomas's house except with less decorations. I spotted Ellen in her rocking chair in front of the television watching an episode of Stargate SG-1 on the Sci-Fi channel.

"Afternoon, Ellen. It's me, Pete," I greeted as I stepped in, making my way towards her in her rocking chair in front of the open window.

"Hello Pete..." She replied, slowly rocking.

"How are you today?" I asked, making sure my cap is on my head tight.

"I'm fine, I'm fine... It's getting warmer... Summer will be coming soon," Ellen said, shifting comfortably in her chair.

Before I could say anything else, her grandson came in, holding some kind of insect in his hand.

"Grandma! Grandma! Look! I found a bug!"

"Really? Let me see," Ellen replied, leaning forward a bit to see what's in his hands.

"See, Grandma? It's a ladybug!"

"Oh, yes! It sure is a ladybug, Stu!"

"Isn't it beautiful?" Stu marveled at the bug.

"It sure is, Stu. It is wonderful!" Ellen nodded, smiling softly.

"Yeah!" Stu ran back outside with the ladybug still in his hands. After he stepped out the door, closing the screen door behind him, I looked at Ellen.

"Does he do that often?" Ellen nodded at my question.

"Everyday Stu shows me some bug coming out of the ground..." Then Ellen seemed to drift to sleep, because I heard her snoring softly.

"Um... Hey. Are you awake...?" I tried not to raise my voice.

"Oh... Sorry. The warm air makes me sleepy. Maybe I'll go take a nap... sssnnnorrre..." Instead of waking her again, I left.

Later on I met that shady guy who gave me the SUGDW apple in the Inn and I bought a bag of cabbage seeds from him. Then I bought a bottle of water before going home, then when I got back to the ranch, I got started planting the cabbage seeds. I used my garden hoe to cultivate the soil next to the 2nd row of cucumbers. Doing this is not an easy task. Afterwards, Zack came by to pick up my produce.

"Hey, Pete. What are ya planting over there?" He asked me.

"Cabbage," I replied.

"Oh... cabbage. That's nice," Zack nodded in a strange manner as he walked off with the bag of bamboo shoots.

After watering the cabbage seeds, I got so tired, I returned to the Inn for water. As I drunk water, I talked to Kano, Rick, Duke and Basil, Mary's dad. Basil looks like the kind of guy who loves to explore the great outdoors, judging his clothing and huge backpack strapped behind him. Later I returned home at 8:54 p.m.

* * *

Friday, 13th Of Spring, 2000

After eating a raw tuna roll, I switched on the television and watched the weather channel briefly.

"... Oh!" I suddenly remembered that the first episode of the new season of Mechabot Ultror!

I changed the channel just in time to catch a sneak peek preview of the 2nd episode before the 1st starts. One of the reasons why I love this show is because of the cool cliffhangers!

"'Mechabot Ultror on Summer Vacation'" The announcer declared as the title popped up on screen.

"Turn on the lights when you watch T.V. and be careful not to get too close to the screen. Episode 1 - On a Summer Day. Thanks to Ultror, the mysterious space creature Flogiston was destroyed and peace was restored once again on Earth. But that peace did not last for very long... It all started one day when the 4 Ultror team members- Red, Blue, Yellow and Green- were at the pool."

"... Eeeeeek...!" A girl in the show suddenly screamed.

"To be continued" words popped up in the blank screen.

"The person who suddenly screamed was Yellow. What did Red see when he ran to her rescue!" The announcer said, building up the suspense.

"Next time: Mechabot Ultror on Summer Vacation Episode 2 - The New Terror... See you next time!"

The cliffhanger ended and the rerun of episode 1 began. The episode was fantastic, lots of action. Red and Yellow are my favorite characters, too. Although sometimes the previous Mechabot Ultror shows when the heroes fought Flogiston for five seasons, the show sometimes gave Yellow the old "damsel in distress" sort of role like in this episode, she is tough when she needs to be. And, as usual, the ten minute episode ended on a cliffhanger.

After the episode ended, I turned off the T.V., came outside and interacted with King and Dash outside for a while, then I watered my cucumbers, turnips and cabbage seeds. While I was doing that, I couldn't help but wonder how Saibara is doing with my axe. I spent most of the morning smashing up little stones with my hammer. At 12:00, I took a break as soon as I heard the church bell ring. My arms were aching like crazy.

"Ow... Ow-ow-ow..." I moaned.

Then I heard my stomach growl, felt it churning like crazy.

"You're hungry, too, huh? Well hang on, I got a few things to take care of," I said to my belly.

I paid a visit to the Blacksmith Saibara, to check and see if he has finished my new ax.

"Hello! I'm back!" I called when I entered the shop, closing the door behind me.

"Hey, Pete! Here's your new ax!" Saibara handed it to me.

The blade is now fiery red instead of steel silver colored!

"Thanks!" I thanked Saibara and bought a brush from him as well, returned to the farm and brushed Dash.

He loved it! And later, I went to Poultry Farm to talk to Popuri and Rick for a while, then I went to the library and saw Gray and Mary inside.

"Mary! Gray!" I greeted.

"Hey!"

"Pete!" They said.

I frowned in confusion, seeing Gray with a smile on his face. I've never seen him smile before.

"Mary... What's going on?" I was confused.

"What is it, Pete?"

"Gray is happy, and he's reading... I've never seen him smile before," I replied with uncertainty.

Gray walked up to me cheerfully with the book in his hands.

"Reading is interesting. You should read one whenever you have free time on your hands, Pete," Gray told me.

"I will. Bye, guys," I left the library.

I interacted with most of the townspeople all noon except for Gotz, Zack and Louis (I have no idea where he goes). At 9:00 I hit the bed and closed my eyes.

* * *

Sunday, 15th Of Spring

After eating a double decked sandwich and watching the weather channel and The Shogi Hour for a while, I stepped outside. I stretched my arms, welcoming the rising sun to beam on me with its warm light rays.

"Hey, Pete," a familiar, nearby voice called me.

I looked to my left and saw Mayor Thomas entering my farm, with his red suit and hat, and Mario Bros. style mustache.

"Mayor Thomas. Good morning," I shook his hand.

"What brings you here?"

"The Cooking Festival is on the 22nd of this month. Could you bring 3 turnips by the 21st so I can use them for the festival?" Thomas asked me.

"Sure thing," I nodded in approval.

Thomas smiled and his eyes looked like they're about to leak tears joyfully.

"Thanks. Please deliver them to my house on the 21st. Oh, and make sure to bring three of them. I'll be waiting," Thomas turned around and left.

Then I got started watering the cucumber plants and harvesting all but three turnips. I didn't want to put them in my rucksack because I got a feeling that I might need to carry something more important, and the turnips would take up too much room.

Later, I fed and played with King and Dash.

"Good boy, King. Good dog," I petted King's head.

"Good boy, Dash. You're growing faster than me!" I said to Dash as I brushed his body.

Afterwards, I went to the hot spring and picked some bamboo shoots for harvesting, then I decided to test out my improved ax on some of the tree stumps in my farm. I came up to one at the southeastern section of my farm. I stood next to it, making sure my hands were firmly gripped on the ax's handle. I raised the ax over my head of a few seconds... then I brought it down!

"Haaa!" I yelled!

 _ ***Crack!***_

The ax's blade made a dent in the stump! Finally! After a series of chops, I made logs out of that big tree stump! When I was done, my arm muscles were burning! Not e very pleasurable feeling, but at least I know that I'm getting a good workout. I managed to chop down two more stumps before 10:00 a.m. then I decided to head on over to the church.

When I got there, I opened the door and walked inside. To my surprise, nobody was in here except for Cliff, Pastor Carter, and, to my shock, Popuri! I walked down the aisle and came up to Popuri who is sitting in front of the piano.

"Popuri? I didn't expect to see you here," I said in mild shock.

She turned around and smiled. "I could say the same about you, Pete." she replied, smiling cheerfully. "By the way, can I ask you something, Pete?"

"Sure. I'm all ears." I nodded, crossing my arms.

"What is church? When I ask Carter, he just turns the question back on me." Popuri said clueless.

I didn't answer right away, because I wanted to think it over for a few seconds instead of giving Popuri a convoluted answer.

"... Well... Based on what little I know of, I heard that..." I paused to sit down next to Popuri on the piano chair. "... That church is a place where people go to study and pay tribute to a mysterious, powerful being who created all kinds of life around us- the animals, trees, the grass, the skies- the list goes on," I told her.

Popuri slowly nodded.

"Ohh... Why did this mysterious being create life?" She asked me.

Arrgh! Another hard question! I had no choice but to shrug.

"I really don't know..." I gave up and decided to change the subject.

I craned my head, looking around at the stain glass windows.

"This place feels a bit new. When did they build this?" I questioned.

"They built this church when I was a kid. I used to ask my brother to take me here," Popuri said, with her cheerful, girly smile that always seems to perk me up somehow.

"Did he always take you?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Sometimes. So how do you like it here in Mineral Town?"

Now Popuri is changing the subject! Not that I don't mind.

"I love it here. The last time I was here, I was a kid. I was visiting my Grandpa for summer vacation... May he rest in peace..." I said, removing my gloves.

Popuri flinched after I said that I came here for summer vacation when I was little. I don't know why. Then her mildly surprised expression slowly turned into a small smile.

"I bet you're glad to be back, huh?" She asked me almost coyly.

"Yeah. I love nature. Anyway, I'm gonna go talk to Carter." I stood up out of the piano seat and came up to him as he was reading the bible behind the altar.

"Hi, Carter."

"Hello, Pete," he glanced up at me briefly then continued reading.

"Aren't you supposed to be servicing today? It's Sunday, right? Where is everybody? Isn't this a church?" I asked him.

He nodded with the same happy-go-lucky expression that Popuri usually has.

"This is a church, but I haven't done any servicing as of late. Of course, I used to do servicing like any other pastor, but the last time I have was five years ago. I believe in a different kind of happiness now," Carter stated cheerfully, then added: "But if people want help, I won't turn them aside. Cliff, for example, comes to church almost every day to atone for his sins," Carter pointed at Cliff.

I looked over at him sitting at the same spot as the last time I saw him here the other day. He seemed kinda sad and nervous at the same time, like a sad puppy dog. He is almost looking down it the floor, the bangs of his hair nearly covering his forehead.

"... I... is it Ok...?" He muttered to himself.

"You see, Pete, people like Cliff pursue happiness, but have to overcome many obstacles to do so. So, it's my job to help those who want help," Carter told me.

I turned around as soon as I heard Popuri shut the door, leaving the church.

"Nice talking to you, Carter, but I need to go. See you next time."

"Good-bye, Pete. Remember, nobody is perfect. Anyone can ask for help when they want it," Carter called out to me before I shut the door.

Then I went to the Inn and bought and ate a plate of cookies from Dough, then I returned to the ranch to get my hoe, then I went to the mines, looking for list bags of coins. Whenever I get tired, I just rested in the hot spring. Feeling the warm water soak my body felt so good! I returned home at 7:00 to sleep.

* * *

Monday, 16th Of Spring, 2000

Nothing special happened today except that I bought my first chicken who I named Kali. rick bought Kali and some chicken feed to my ranch ASAP.

* * *

Tuesday, 17th Of Spring, 2000

After eating a delicious sandwich I made for breakfast, I switched on the T.V. to watch the weather forecast. Another sunny day tomorrow. Great! I remember how much my Dad told me how much he loves the rain, but didn't like working out in the rain when he was a farmer back when I was still in diapers. Just then, I heard someone knocking on the door.

"Hold on! I'm coming," I called out to the person knocking.

I walked up to the door and opened it... And there is Mayor Thomas, standing there cheerful as usual.

"Morning, Thomas."

"Hello Pete. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Did you know the Local Horse Race is tomorrow at the square?" Thomas asked me.

"Horse race? Why?" I replied, adjusting the red cloth around my neck.

"Well, I was hoping you'd enter too if you had a large horse in your farm, but..." Thomas looked up in the sky in thought, his index finger tapping his chin.

"Well, I got Dash, but he's a little too young for horse races, so I can't come, sorry." I felt bad to turn down Thomas's invitation to a great event.

"Oh, don't worry, Pete. You can bet on the races. It's fun and a good break from your work, so why don't you come tomorrow?"

"I'd be more than happy to," I smiled generously at Thomas.

"Great. Well, I'll be waiting for you." With that, Thomas left the farm.

I harvested 8 cucumbers before taking care of Kali, my chicken, and playing with King and Dash.

"Hey Dash, guess what? There's a horse race tomorrow!" I told Dash as I brushed him.

He neighed happily, shaking his head enthusiastically.

"But, we can't enter the race because you're too young," I said sullenly.

Dash huffed in a depressed way.

"But don't worry! When you grow up, I'll exercise with you for next year's horse race. How's that sound?"

Dash neighed in agreement.

"I knew you'd see things my way!" I smiled.

I spent all morning and half of noon at the ranch harvesting cucumbers, going to the forest to collect bamboo shoots for Zack to collect, and I cleared out a few more tree stumps in my farm with my new ax. Afterwards, at 3:49 p.m., I went to the Inn to get a drink of water. Me, Gray and Cliff met up with each other as we entered the Inn.

"Pete! Cliff! Gray! How's it going boys?" Doug called out to us as he was scrubbing an empty glass cup with a little towel.

"Fine," We all answered at the same time.

Cliff and Gray headed upstairs while I walked up to the bar.

"So, Pete, how is the farmer life going? And what can I get for you today?" He asked me.

"Farm life has been treating me well, I'm just depressed my horse isn't old enough to enter the horse race competition tomorrow. And I want just a cup of water," I replied.

"Got it," Doug said, then walked to the back room and returned with a cup of water, with ice floating on the surface.

"You need to get some rest too, Pete. You look a little worn out. Did you check in with The Doctor?" Doug asked me as he handed the cup to me.

"That creepy, serious guy? No." I shook my head then put the edge of the cup to my lips and felt the cool water enter my mouth.

"Well, tomorrow, after the horse race is over, I suggest you do so. A good farmer stays in top physical shape, you know, and getting plenty of sleep is essential," Doug instructed, then continued scrubbing the surface of the desk.

I removed my cap for a few seconds and scratched an itch in my head, then put my cap back on over my head.

"Alright, Doug. Have a good night. Thanks for the free water," I said, setting the cup down and left for the door.

"Hey, no problem, Pete. Oh, Pete," Doug called.

I stopped and turned around.

"Huh?" I responded, waiting for an answer.

"So, um... Is Ann your type of girl?" Doug asked me, his voice almost in a whisper I almost didn't hear him.

I frowned in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"You know... what I mean... Ahem..." Doug looked a little flustered to ask me suck a personal question.

"... I really don't know. To be honest, I never thought about what kind of girl I like. But don't take it the wrong way, Ann is a nice, cute girl, so... See ya around." I headed for the door and left.

Doug shook his head, smiling and scrubbing the bar with a wet towel. I returned back home and fell asleep. My bones are aching from fatigue.

* * *

Wednesday, 18th Of Spring, 2000

I woke up getting dressed, eating breakfast and coming outside without checking the weather channel. I have a hunch that it'll be sunny tomorrow, so why bother? I went to the chicken house and found that Kali has laid her first egg. Instead of putting it in the shipping box at the bottom left corner of the room, I put it in the incubator, and took out some chicken feed for Kali to eat. Then I left the chicken house and took care of King and Dash. After that, I decided to put some fences in front of the cow barn and Dash's stable because I usually lose track of King and Dash when they enter the garden. At 10:46 a.m., I left to the square by heading past Poultry Farm and Yodel Ranch.

As soon as I got to the square, I saw something really amazing. I saw that in the middle of the Square, a huge, and I mean HUGE oval shaped race track has been placed in the center of the square, nearly taking up the entire space of the park! I found Ann examining the race track next to me, she was standing near the fence, looking at the starting line chess board patterns.

"Hey, Ann!"

She turned around, and when she saw me, she smiled so wide, I was impressed that her teeth are so bright and white.

"Hi, Pete!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

"Amazing race track, huh?" I smiled at her, pointing at the track.

"Mmm-hmm. The horse from Yodel Ranch is running, too," Ann told me.

"Really? So that means the old guy Barley is in the race?" I asked her.

"No, not really. Barley used to race, but now somebody else is jockey," Ann told me.

"Who is?" I was really curious.

"I forgot his name. All I know is he is from Baton Rouge, I think. Sorry," Ann apologized.

"No problem. See ya." I left Ann, walking up to Jeff and Sasha, who were only a several feet away from Ann's left.

"Hey! Jeffrey! Sasha! Nice day, huh?" I called out to them, my voice all cheery. "Yes! I'm glad the weather is good! It's a nice wind." Sasha told me. "Yeah." I nodded then turned my attention to Jeff. He was scratching his chin in thought. "Hey, Jeff. What's the problem?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing is wrong, Pete. I just can't imagine myself racing on a horse. Guys like that are amazing," Jeff replied.

"Well, everyone has their own talent. That's just how it is," I replied then walked away, going towards the hot dog stand in the southwestern corner of the park because I couldn't resist the sweet aroma of cooking hot dog wieners.

"Hi there," the man who owns the hot dog stand greeted me.

"Hey there. Give me a hot dog with ketchup, onions and relish, please," I said.

The hot dog owner nodded. As I waited for the man to finish cooking my hot dog, I saw the policeman, Harris, walking towards me with a friendly smile.

"Oh, hey, Pete. How are you? You're not entering the race?" Harris asked me.

"No, my horse is too young," I replied sadly.

"That's too bad. The local horse race is an opportunity to see the horses that everyone has raised. So the race is fun for that reason, too," Harris said.

I smiled, shaking my head a little. "The way you say that, you make me regret not bringing Dash along," I said.

Harris gave me a reassuring smile and placed his right hand on my shoulder. "Ah, don't sweat it, Pete. There's always next year and the year after," he said.

I nodded in agreement. "True, true that," I said.

"Here is your hot dog, sir. That will be $1.50," the hot dog stand owner said.

I gave him the money and he handed the hot dog to me, partially wrapped in aluminum.

I walked around eating my hot dog until I met up with Rick and Popuri at the northwestern side of the park.

"Rick! Popuri!" I called after swallowing the piece of hot dog I had in my mouth.

"Hey, Pete!" Rick greeted me.

"Pete! Did you get tickets yet? I did," Popuri asked me.

"Nope, not yet," I replied.

"Well, the tickets are over at that table were Barley and Thomas are standing," Rick pointed up ahead.

"Okay, thanks, Rick."

As I was heading towards where the tickets are sold, I found myself standing in line. I was behind Zack and Manna, the town's gossip was behind me. I tapped Zack on the shoulder and he looked at me.

"Hey, Zack, I've noticed everyone is here except Cliff and Gray. Where are they?" I asked him.

"I dunno about Cliff. Gray told me he wanted to come, but he's not here, so I guess his grandfather stopped him," Zack guessed with a clueless expression.

After he bought his ticket, I stepped up, facing Thomas on the other side of the table littered with tickets and prizes.

"Are you here to buy a ticket?" Thomas asked me.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Ok, here are the tickets. There are 6 different ticked for each horse you want to place a bet on. #1 is BeeBop, #2 is Koko, #3 is Digger, #4 is Galaxy, #5 is Sadie, and #6 is RockOn. Which ticket will you buy?" Thomas asked me.

After careful consideration, I chose ticket #5, Sadie.

"I'll bet on Sadie," I told Thomas.

"Here you go," Thomas handed me the ticket.

Then I walked back over to Rick and Popuri and chatted with them for the next few minutes.

Then we heard Barley shout: "Ok, everyone, the race will soon begin!"

Every one of us gathered around the wooden fence barring us from stepping into the race track. Rick, Popuri and I gathered near the starting line.

"All right! Here it goes!" Rick looked psyched to see this! The horses and their riders showed up, and entered the gates, approaching the starting line in the race track.

"Wow...!" I gasped in admiration.

These horses looked so strong and so fit! How in the world can Dash and I compete against horses that look like they have years of experience running tracks?

Mayor Thomas grabbed a megaphone and said loud and clear into it: "In the first lane is BeeBop, Koko is in lane 2, Digger is in lane 3, Galaxy is in lane 4, Sadie is in lane 5, and RockOn is in lane 6. The race is about to begin..."

My muscles tightened with excitement.

"I wonder how tense the riders feel...?" Popuri asked me and Rick.

"I dunno, but I can feel the adrenaline!" I replied.

"Yeah, what Pete said!" Rick nodded.

The riders hunched forward on their horses, ready to ride.

"Get ready..." Thomas said slowly, then... a loud POP! The horses sprung to life, running over the starting line! We all started cheering like crazy!

"Go, BeeBop!" I heard Zack yell.

Digger was quickly falling behind along with Koko, but Sadie, RockOn and Galaxy were hanging in there! "Go! Go, Sadie, go go go!" I shouted, seeing that the horse I bet on is not lagging behind.

"You can do it, Sadie!" Rick yelled.

"Yeeaaah!" I heard Harris shout.

I couldn't believe it! The ticket said that Sadie's odds of winning are 5! The horses raced around the race track, coming to the curve with Digger lagging behind, but slowly catching up.

"Yeah! Way to do it!" I heard Doug shout, clapping.

"Pete, who did you bet on?" Rick asked me.

"Sadie," I replied.

"Really? You and I bet on the same horse, that's cool," Rick said.

"Oh, just you wait! Dash and I will DOMINATE the track next year!" I said enthusiastically.

From the look of things, it seemed the Sadie and Rock On were tied in the lead. Digger passed Koko, tied with BeeBop, but I knew that Digger will be the one to finish last. They're already on the final lap! Soon Sadie and Rock on crossed the finish line before Galaxy, Beebop, Digger and Koko could. Everybody cheered like crazy! Thomas stood up from his chair with the finish results on paper. He used his megaphone.

"The results of the race are: 1st place: Sadie, 2nd place: RockOn, 3rd place: Galaxy, 4th place: Beebop, 5th place: Digger, 6th place: Koko."

"YEAH!" Rick and I cheered, then we slapped each other a high five.

"Now THAT'S what I call horsepower!" I grinned at Rick.

"You think that's it, Pete? The race isn't over! The next part is just beginning! There will be more racers participating!" Rick told me.

"Huh?" I looked confused.

A few minutes later, a brand new group of horses and riders arrived on the scene, getting into the race track and standing in line on the starting line.

"In the first lane, it's Chewy, Wonder is in lane 2, Tangle is in lane 3, Elvis is in lane 4, Matty is in lane 5, ChaCha is in lane 6. The race is about to start now... On your marks..." Thomas said into the megaphone.

The horses and the riders looked tense with anticipation for the signal to go.

"Get ready..." Thomas said once more.

"Here it comes..." Rick grinned.

"Go!" POP! The horses started moving! Elvis seemed to be lagging behind a bit, but everyone else were running at the same speed.

"Come on, Elvis! Let's go, let's go!" I heard Saibara shout.

"Who did you guys bet on?" I asked Rick and Popuri.

"I didn't bet on anyone this time. I'm just enjoying the race." Rick replied.

"And you...?" I asked Popuri.

"I'm with my brother. No bets this time!" Popuri smiled cheerfully at me, her eyes closed.

I focused back at the race. It seems that Matty has taken up the lead, now.

"Whooaa! Ohhh!" The crowd gasped in shock as Matty picked up speed, putting a few more spaces between him and his opponents.

"Matty is fast!" I gasped.

"His rider, I heard, is an expert at raising horses," Rick told me.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Ann told me that Barley used to race a few years ago, but now someone takes his place," Rick replied.

"Aha!" I clapped my hands together.

"That guy must be Barley's jockey Ann mentioned!" I exclaimed.

"Who?" Popuri looked at me.

I looked back at her. "...Ask Ann about it, she told me everything," I replied.

Soon, Matty hit the finish line seconds before ChaCha and everyone else did.

"OK! The results of the race are: 1st place: Matty, 2nd place: ChaCha, 3rd place: Tangle, 4th place: Wonder, 5th place: Elvis, 6th place: Chewy," Mayor Thomas announced.

Everyone cheered. This is a great race! Lots of talented riders and horses around the southern regions of Louisiana come to this small town separated from the big cities just to race their horses!

Several minutes later, the third and final race is about to begin. This third group of horses and riders looked even more talented than the first two, like they've experienced a lit of races and have grown mature and strong over years of practicing and participating in races.

"So, Pete, do you plan on entering with... What's your horse's name?" Rick asked me.

"Dash."

"Dash. Right. Do you plan on entering with him next year?"

"I dunno. I guess. We'll see," I shrugged.

"In the first lane, it's 4UMom, Blacky is in lane 2, Sultan is in lane 3, Regent is in lane 4, Fuji is in lane 5, MayDay is in lane 6. On your marks... Get set... Gooooo!"

The horses started running down the track away from the starting line! It was the most intense race I've ever seen in my life! Fuji and MayDay were great! Fuji ended up in 1st, MayDay in 2nd, 4UMom in 3rd, Sultan in 4th place, Regent in 5th and Blacky in 6th. After the race ended, everyone left.

I returned home and told Dash about the horse races. He seemed really intrigued by my story because he was neighing happily.

"... One day, Dash, one day... you and I will enter a race and make our names known throughout Mineral Town and beyond! Our fame will know no limits! Imagine it!" I said dreamily to Dash.

He neighed in agreement. We were in the stable, I was laying in a bale of hay next to Dash.

"... Dash, you and I... We have the makings of greatness. In next year's horse race, we'll make our dream become a reality," I told Dash.

He leaned at me and licked my face.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! Okay! But first, we need some rest," I said.

I left the stable and headed to my farmhouse.

"Good night, King," I groggily said to King as I passed by his doghouse.

I went in my house, got dressed into my pajamas, and wrote in my diary about the horse race before falling asleep.

* * *

Thursday, 19th Of Spring, 2000

Things are going great today! Kali is laid an egg, I got another egg incubating, I gave Popuri more flower gifts, I got more cucumbers and bamboo shoots to harvest- what else can make this day more better? Oh, it'll start raining tomorrow, I'll say that much. I went to the mines at 11:50 to find some copper ores so that Saibara can upgrade my watering can, but the bad news is... his blacksmith shop is closed today. Oh well, I'll go see him tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5 Expanding The Farm Family

**Episode 5: Expanding The Farm Family**

* * *

Friday, 20th Of Spring, 2000

Rainfall. It started raining today just like the weather forecast yesterday predicted. The sound of rain hitting the rooftop of my farm house sounded soothing to my ears, and King's. When I bathe in my bathtub, rubbing soap suds all over myself, the window behind me when I look up over my left shoulder. Afterwards, I fed King then we both started eating.

"Hear that, King?" I said after I swallowed some dumplings.

"Woof woof woof," King barked, wagging his tail happily.

"It's raining. You'll have to stay in here for a while..." I told King as I slowly glanced on over to my clock hanging on the wall above the table where I lay my diary.

My eyes slowly widened as soon as I saw what time it is! 6:28!

"Oh! The new episode of Mechabot Ultror is coming in soon!" I said happily.

I went to the living room, sat on the couch and turned on the television, I changed to the cartoon show channel. The 2nd episode of Ultrabot Ultror, The New Terror is coming up now! An hour passed, and the episode is reaching the end. Red, Blue, Yellow and Green were relaxing in the pool. Yellow, being the only female in the team, is in a different pool, for obvious reasons, though I doubt her teammates would do anything inappropriate to her.

"... And now that Flogiston is no more, we can enjoy our summer vacation in peace!" Blue said cheerfully, stretching his arms, relaxing at the edge of the pool in the six feet deep part.

"Yeah! We can go to beaches, concerts, world tours... Anything we want without the world being threatened!" Red agreed with a smile.

"So, Red, about you and Yellow..." Green began to say.

"What about me and Yellow?" Red eyed Green with suspicion.

"Nothing," Green admitted. "It's just that, I've noticed that you two are close... Very close, and..."

"Eeeeeek...!" Yellow shrieked.

Red, Blue and Green jumped in alarm at the noise!

"That was Yellow!" Blue exclaimed.

"She's in trouble! You guys stay here! I'll go see what's wrong!" Red climbed out of the pool and headed towards the girls's section of the pool. He found yellow in the pool waving her arms.

"Are you alright?!" Red climbed out of the pool and runs over to the other pool to see what's wrong, Blue and Green were a few feet behind him. When they reached the girls' swimming pool, they noticed in the pool there is a white, cloudy substance around Yellow's ankle! Red gasped in horror as the camera zoomed in on his face. Then the screen faded out, and "To Be Continued" popped up. Then the credits scrolled upwards, showing who is the producer, and director, who the supervising artist of the Mechabot Ultor show is, and who the voice actors/actresses are. Then the commercials started to pop up, but I skipped all that by turning off the T.V. and prepared to walk outside, into the rain.

As soon as I felt the raindrops pelting my face, cap and head, I ran to Dash's stable and fed him some hay, gave him water, and brushed him.

"Good boy, Dash," I rubbed his mane with my left hand. "I know it's raining outside, but tomorrow, I'll let you out, okay?"

Dash neighed happily, and I smiled while rubbing his snout.

"Yeah, I know you like the sound of that. Well, _sayonara,_ " I said then turned and left the stable.

I jumped over my half finished fence and headed on over to the hen barn. I took Kali's egg and put it in the shipping box and gave her more chicken feed. I checked the egg in the incubator.

"Hmm..." I went while examined it closely, and gently touched the shell

It felt nice and warm to my touch, so that's a good sign. Won't be long before the egg hatches. Most likely tomorrow. Then I came back outside to get wet a bit more while I harvest the cucumbers in the garden. To be honest, it wasn't so bad, picking up the cucumbers in the middle of the rain. It's like taking a shower while you work, know what I mean? Then I went to the parts of the forest near the hot spring to collect some bamboo shoots and throw them in the shipping box along with the cucumbers. Then I killed my free time digging in the mine for lost bags of coins someone way back in the 1930's or 50's left behind here, or ores. At 10:13 a.m., I went to the blacksmith shop to ask Saibara if he could improve my watering can with the copper ore I just dug up recently. He happily agreed, I paid him $200 for the job.

Gray, who is still struggling with his job as Saibara's apprentice took a break and left to go to the library to read a book while I headed on over to the hospital. My arms and legs feel a little weak for some reason ever since I have been digging for ores, and I had a feeling that I might need a checkup. When I found myself standing in front of the clinic, I opened up the door and entered. Elli, who is behind the reception desk, saw me come in and came up to me without even waiting for me to approach her.

"Hello, Pete. What brings you here in this rainy day? Have a cold?" She asked me.

"A cold? No, I just need a checkup. Is The Doctor in?" I asked her.

"Yes, he's in the room over there behind the blue curtains." Elli pointed out at the direction she described to me.

"Okay, thanks, Elli," I thanked her and headed for the opening between the two blue curtains.

I followed the passage until the curtains opened up to my left and right. To my left, The doctor is in the room, scribbling notes or patient reports or something. I took a few steps inside and cleared my throat. Then The Doctor noticed me.

"Well, if it isn't Pete." He said.

I don't get why he is like this. He didn't even give me a welcoming smile!

"Hello, sir," I nodded, keeping my facial expression neutral even though I wondered why The doctor never smiles, and why no one knows or calls him by his real name.

"So, what brings you here today?" He asked me.

"I'm here for a checkup." I told him.

"Okay. The fee for a checkup is $10," The Doctor said.

I pulled $10 out of my wallet and gave him the $10, and I sat down on a blue colored stool near him, next to the wall holding up a poster that says in bold blue, green and white letters: "A Healthy Body Makes A Happy Soul!" with two kids, a boy and girl standing side by side together, giving the person looking at the poster two thumbs up in approval. The doctor put the cash in his pocket, readied his stethoscope, and pulled out a small, thin wooden plank about as big as an adult's middle fingers from one of his lab coat pockets. He cleared his throat and then said:

"OK, let's begin the exam."

He readied to place the little wooden plank in my mouth.

"Open your mouth and say ahhhh..." He instructed.

"Ahhhh," I went as I opened my mouth wide, and The Doctor placed the wooden plank in my mouth, pressing my tongue down and peeping into the dark opening of my mouth for a few seconds. Later, he used his stethoscope to check my heart rate. He also used three more checkup tools I'm not entirely familiar with. Oh yes, he also checked my blood pressure, too.

"...Hmmm... Uh-huh... Uh-huh... Ah, I see..." The Doctor nodded, like he solved a puzzle. He put up his tools. "OK! The exam is done! Let me tell you what I found."

"What is it?"

"Well... It seems that you're taking really good care of yourself. I can't find anything wrong. Are you really working on the farm?" The Doctor asked me.

"Sure. I just try not to push myself too hard unless necessary," I replied.

The Doctor nodded, then scribbled some notes into his notebook. "Hmm... Very commendable. I suggest you keep working like that. Have a nice day." The Doctor said, still maintaining his emotionless expression.

"Thank you. Have a nice day." I gave him a grateful handshake and I left his office.

Later, in Doug's Inn I chatted with Doug and bought a bag of Toy Flower seeds from the shady guy with the sunglasses. I wonder what his name is... i'll ask him someday.

When I got home, I cut down some more weeds with my sickle down the center of my garden because I plan on making a row of fences that'll separate my crops from the grass and flowers while its raining, I don't want to stay out here long. I just planted the Toy Flower Seeds and went in my house and switched to the Cartoon Network channel, catching a rerun episode of The Powerpuff Girls in time. The episode I watched is about The Powerpuff Girls fighting an invasion of aliens that look like vegetables. Broccoli, to be specific, who have subdued every adult in their town. And the thing I did not expect is, the powerpuff girls learned that the only way to stop the broccoli alien monsters is to eat them instead of punching and kicking them to submission because they heal their broken or chopped off limbs like a lizard growing back its tail, believe it or not. Obviously the girls cannot devour hundreds of invading alien broccoli monsters by themselves, they had to recruit all the kids in their town to help them devour all the broccoli monster aliens, their leader included. The moral of the episode's story to kids is pretty straightforward: it is important to learn to get used to eating vegetables you dislike whether you like it or not.

If you want to know, my favorite powerpuff girl is Blossom. A few hours later, I turned in for the night, laying in my bed with the lights off, King sleeping on the floor next to me, and the gentle sound of raindrops hitting the roof of the house happened to sound relaxing to my ears.

"Good night, King," I said as I was writing in my journal.

"Woof woof!" King barked back in reply.

* * *

Saturday, 21st Of Spring, 2000

Early in the morning, at 5:50 a.m., I went to the chicken barn to check on the incubating egg. It hatched! The little yellow chick is hopping around happily. I decided to name it Red, then I returned to my house to eat some breakfast. My farm family is getting larger. I need to work harder now. At 6:00 a.m., when I was watching this show called "What's Your Passion?", I heard someone knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" I called.

"It's Thomas," was the reply.

"Hold on, I'll be out in a second," I said, stading up off the couch and heading for the tool chest near the door.

After replacing my sickle and garden hoe in my tool chest for the horse brush and hammer, I picked up King and opened the door, stepping outside. There I found Thomas, standing in front of me. I set King down on the ground.

"Go! Go chase a squirrel!" I ordered, and King ran off without hesitation, and Thomas watched him go.

"Cute dog. Anyway, Pete, I just want to let you know that tomorrow, the Cooking Festival starts at 10:00 a.m. in the Square."

"OK, I'll remember that," I nodded.

"Be sure to come. And if you bring a homemade dish you can enter the contest then," Thomas advised me then left.

"I'll see you soon to deliver the turnips you asked for!" I called out to Thomas as he left.

"Thank you! That means a lot!" Thomas shouted back as he walked away towards the town.

After that, I pretty much spent half of the day in my house watching cartoons on Cartoon Network, then going out in the forest looking for bamboo shoots to collect, and taking care of King, Dash, Kali and Red, cutting up a few weeds with my sickle, adding three bamboo shoots, a egg and cucumber in the shipping box, and chatting with Popuri and Ann near the hot spring, and not to mention giving them both a flower. Then from 12:00 p.m. to 3:23 p.m., I spent some time in the forest chopping wood and throwing the log pieces into my wheelbarrow.

"Whew..." I wiped the sweat from my forehead.

I bet Dad had a hard time doing this when he was a farmer. I'm starting to understand how he felt.

"So, Pete, Chopping up wood, I see." A manly voice behind me said.

"Uh!" I jumped, startled and turned around to see Gotz standing behind me.

I noticed there are sweat stains on his white shirt near his neck and armpits, but he doesn't look tired at all, just sweaty from a hard day of work.

"You're not tired, are you?" He asked me.

"A little. I've never done so much manual labor in my life before," I admitted.

Gotz nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I know you're new to this, so make sure you don't push yourself too hard, okay? Your body will get used to the daily work you must do," he advised me.

Words of wisdom right there. I took his advice to heart.

"Thanks, i'll keep that in mind. Well, I better get going. I'll see you later," I said as I gripped my hands on the wheelbarrow's handles and pushed it down the winding trail.

"Take it easy, Pete. And remember, we need trees for more than just firewood, you know. Keep that in mind," Gotz called to me.

"Okay," I replied.

I got back home, stored up the wood logs and took a break in the house, watching this sitcom whose name I can't remember. At 4:48 p.m., I picked the three turnips I saved for the cooking festival and I headed on over to the Mayor's house.

When I reached the part of town where his house is, I caught Gray leaving the library and I also noticed Stu entering Ellen's house.

"What's up, Gray? Read any interesting books?" I called to him.

He looked over at me and smiled briefly and continued walking down to the Inn. I entered Thomas's house at the same time his son the policeman Harris did.

"Hello, Pete. What's that you have?" Harris asked me before opening the door.

"Gifts for the Cooking Festival tomorrow," I replied.

"I see. Well, come on in," Harris opened the screen door and the white wooden door and entered, and I followed him in.

I saw Thomas and Kano sitting at the dinner table chatting about something. They then noticed me and Harris.

"Pete! Hello! did you bring the three turnips I asked for?" He asked me.

"I sure did," I said as I walked into the dining room with Harris and handed the turnips to Thomas.

After I placed the turnips into Thomas' hands, he smiled at me gratefully.

"Great, thank you. If there's a kitchen, these turnips will be used at the Cooking Festival. Please, come join us," Thomas invited me.

"I'll be happy to come," I nodded politely.

Thomas set the turnips on the table, and then Thomas, Kano and Harris inspected them.

"Hmm..." Harris looked intrigued. "These turnips look delicious." Thomas smiled.

"I agree, Thomas. Pete did a great job harvesting them," Kano commented.

"Really? A rookie farmer like me did a good job? That's a morale booster if I ever heard one," I said, flattered.

"Well, I better get going. I gotta go to Forget-Me-Not Valley and pick up Jack's crops," Thomas said.

I perked up when I heard him say that as if a great idea popped into my head. "Oh, Thomas! Tell Jack I said hi," I told him.

"I will," Thomas nodded and left the house.

I soon followed, and went to the Inn and drunk some water, talking to Doug, and going upstairs and chatting with Ann and playing with her cat Nora. I don't see cats very often, but they're just as nice as dogs. Afterwards, I returned home to get some sleep. As I closed my eyes, I can't help but wonder how Jack is doing in Forget Me Not Valley. Is he all right? Has he found the type of girl he likes? How many chickens does he have? Questions like that swirled around my mind, but I forced myself to still my thoughts and fall asleep.

* * *

Sunday, 22nd Of Spring

On this day, at 10:00 a.m., I headed on over to the Mineral Town Square to attend the Cooking Festival from the trail passing by Poultry and Yodel Farm. When I reached the square, my nostrils got suddenly bombarded by the sweet, delicious aroma of a variety of fresh baked foods. I noticed that almost everybody from town is here- But I didn't see Rick or Cliff anywhere. Why doesn't he ever join a festival? I don't get it! He's a citizen of Mineral town, too, right? What makes him want to sit out on a great event like this? I walked over to the table with the blue and pink quilts over it and a variety of delicious sandwiches! Near that table, I saw The doctor, Elli, Popuri, Doug and Ann.

"Popuri!" I came up next to her.

"Oh! Pete! Welcome!" She greeted me.

I looked at the sandwiches on the table. I took a deep breath.

"Mmmm! Ohh man that smells good! Even though I ate breakfast I suddenly feel hungry again!" I exclaimed excitedly out of joy from smelling good food.

"Ann cooked most of this, you know," Popuri told me.

"She did? Wow." I said in awe, then I looked over at Ann at the right end of the table, and she waved at me, smiling with her mouth open as soon as my eyes focused on her.

"Ann is terrific. She always enters a gorgeous dish," Popuri told me.

"I'm shocked! She's that good, huh?" I noticed The Doctor standing next to me to my left, and I never noticed him until now. "Hey, Doc! How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you," he nodded.

I don't get how this guy can never crack a smile.

"So... I get the feeling there is more to you than your doctorate. What can you tell me about cooking that I don't know?" I asked him.

"All I do know is that the best menu must take health into consideration. But that's difficult to do with just one dish," he replied.

I nodded.

"I care about calories, too," Elli chimed in. "It is important for your body to take in proteins, calcium and the like," she added.

"Yeah, the food pyramid, I know. Bread is up top, sugary foods like cinnamon rolls, honey buns and donuts are at the very bottom," I confirmed.

Elli and The Doctor nodded in approval at me. "That's good. You understand the most important nutritional needs for your body," Doc said.

I said my goodbyes to Elli and The Doc, then I came up to Doug, standing off in the corner of the park away from everyone else who is engaged in interesting conversations. It seems like something is bothering him, making him feel blue. I want to get to the root of his problem and help him out.

"Lighten up, Doug! What's the matter?" I asked in a cheerful tone.

"I'm the only male participant of this festival again..." He said sullenly.

"I see. Being surrounded by female participants got you feeling lonely, huh?" I said.

"Yeah..." Doug nodded.

"Don't worry. Next year, I might join in. Look forward to it," I promised him.

Doug forced a smile and shook his head, giving me a reassuring pat on my back. "You don't have to if you don't want to, but thanks," he said reassuringly.

I nodded at him returnign a warm smile, then I returned to where Ann is, supervising the dishes she made and overhearing the conversations of people near her.

"Ann! The Cook Master Of Disaster! I heard you made most of these fine dishes! You must be quite the cook!" I complimented her as I came up to her side.

Ann giggled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head out of embarrassment.

"Most of my dishes are easy to cook," she said uneasily, feeling flattered by my compliments.

"They were easy? That's kinda hard to believe. By the way, where's Cliff?" I asked her.

"I don't know. He stays at that church almost every day. I don't know why," Ann said.

"Hmm. Well, see you around."

I headed on over to the table where Gray, Mary, and her parents were gathered.

"Hi, Anna." I greeted Mary's mom as I came up to her left.

"Hello. You know, Pete, I love baking cakes, but I'm not good at baking anything else," she told me.

"What? Really? I'm sorry," I said sympathetically.

"But at least i'm good at something," Anna reassured me with a unforced smile.

I nodded.

"That's true. When my Mom, Ellen- not the Ellen you and everyone in town knows, was first married to my Dad, she used to bake all kinds of cakes and pies for him pretty much," I told Anna.

"Is that so? Your mother must be quite the cook, then. That makes me feel much better. Thank you for telling me this," Anna smiled a warm smile.

"You're welcome," I replied and walked up to Gray who was looking at a plate of steaming, juicy meat loaf.

when he noticed me, he nodded at me and I nodded back, but we didn't talk immediately, but I broke the ice, though.

"So, Gray, who do you think will win the cooking contest?" I asked him, looking around.

"... I'm not sure. They have good cooking at the Inn, so I'm sure Doug or Ann will win," Gray replied.

"My thoughts exactly. Popuri said that Ann's dishes are always terrific. If I were in this contest, I can't see myself beating a cooking champ like her," I replied.

Gray looked at me with those piercing blue eyes of his. "I've never seen you try their food. All you get is water. Once you eat their specials, you'll see what I mean," he said.

 _"Guh...!"_ I gasped in shock, feeling embarrassed, but I quickly steeled my nerves. I couldn't believe Gray noticed that I don't eat their dishes too often.

"... I'll try them out one day," I assured Gray then moved on over to Basil who is checking out Anna's banana cake.

He quickly turned his attention to me. "Pete! Hello!" He smiled and waved with his fingers.

I grinned. "I saw you focused on Anna's cake. Don't deny it," I prodded.

Basil eventually admitted it. "OK, I admit it, I was looking at the cake."

"See? Was that so hard?" I asked him.

Basil shook his head. "Anna's cakes are always good. They're too irresistible to ignore," he smiled sheepishly.

I removed my hat, scratched my brown hair then placed my hat back on my head.

"I don't get it. What does it take to make a tasty dish? I understand you need the right spices and seasoning, but is there something else...?" I asked Basil, but Mary, who was next to him answered for him.

"I'll tell you, Pete. The important thing is to cook food that people enjoy eating," she said.

"... That's all?" I was hardly convinced.

Mary nodded and said nothing else. I said my goodbyes to Mary, her parents and Gray and headed over to the table where Sasha, Manna (the gossip girl), Karen and Gotz were gathered. I saw Sasha helping Karen out with preparing the food. As I approached, I heard Sasha say to Karen: "OK, Karen, add some sugar... Oh! Not so much! Stop! Okay, add some... Wait! Don't put alcohol!"

Karen sighed in frustration. "I'm trying my best," she said calmly, suppressing her frustration.

"Everything OK, Sasha? What are you doing with Karen?" I asked her. Sasha looked at me with a depressed, distraught look. "I'm teaching Karen how to cook, but she's not very good at it. I wonder why she wants to participate in the Cooking Festival so much?" "I'll ask her. Karen? Why are you-" "Pete, no disrespect, but please don't ask that question now. I'm trying to focus here." Karen interrupted. "Alright, sorry." I apologized and walked up to Mayor Thomas who is talking to some man I've never seen before. Thomas noticed me.

"Oh, Pete, hello. did you bring a dish to enter in the contest?" Thomas asked me.

"No, I didn't. Besides, I have no experience cooking," I said sullenly.

"Oh, well it's still fun to see who ends up winning. Oh, Pete, allow me to introduce you to the cooking judge, Gourmet," Thomas introduced me to the man standing next to him.

"So you're Pete? Nice to meet you," Gourmet shook my hand.

"Same here," I replied.

Gourmet is a strange looking guy, to be honest. He wears a blue colored suit and top hat, bigger than Thomas's hat, he has a glass circle called a monocle over his right eye, his lips are huge, and his overweight body is almost shaped like an egg, much to my surprise, and he's 4 feet taller than Thomas and 3 feet taller than me.

"Well, ready for the main event, Pete?" Thomas asked me.

"I sure am!" I rubbed my hands together in excitement.

"Okay, let's ask Gourmet to start judging," Thomas said.

"I'm ready whenever you are, Thomas," Gourmet assured him.

"Sweet!" I smiled and walked to the nearest park bench.

A minute later, the judging started, the first dish Gourmet tested is Manna's chicken and vegetable soup. He took a teaspoon of the soup and slurped it up. Then he smiled widely.

"The light seasoning lets the true flavors of the ingredients come through. This is very good," Gourmet cheered.

Everyone applauded in approval, including me. Then Gourmet moved on over to Karen's peach pie. I winced, knowing that Karen's dish is bitter since she added some wine in it. When Gourmet ate a slice of the pie, his face suddenly grimaced from the bitter taste.

"Hmmmm... I've never tasted anything like this before," Gourmet said, trying to speak even though his mouth is cringing from the bitterness.

No one applauded, and Karen looked depressed. I sighed. I feel sorry for Karen, but she should have known that adding wine in her pie makes the flavor bitter. Then Gourmet moved on over to Anna's table, and ate some of her blueberry muffins and strawberry and banana cake.

"Oh, this has just the right amount of sweetness. This is very good," Gourmet smiled, his face and mouth cured from the bitter aftertaste.

Everyone cheered, then he walked on over to the table where Doug and Ann are. Gourmet tried Doug's spaghetti.

"... Like a pro, as I expected. This is really good," Gourmet smiled.

Everybody clapped. Doug smiled hopefully. Then Gourmet tried Ann's sandwiches.

"It looks simple but has a very complex taste. This is very good," Gourmet grinned, his taste buds tingling happily.

Everyone cheered and clapped once again.

A minute later, all the cooking contestants were asked to line up in front of Thomas and Gourmet.

"Now, let's ask the Gourmet to judge this year's winner," Thomas grinned.

I can tell he is enjoying this festival.

"Yes, well... The winner is Doug," Gourmet commented with a wide smile unlike any I've ever seen.

"Congratulations, Doug!" Thomas exclaimed.

Everyone cheered and clapped as Doug stepped forward to claim his prize from Thomas and Gourmet.

"This is... Wow..." Doug was surprised and dumbfounded at the same time.

"You are, after all, the master of the Inn. It was a professional job. Congratulations," Gourmet shook Doug's hand.

Everyone cheered for Doug. As for me, feeling a little depressed that I am unable to take part in the festival, and that I have very little experience in cooking, I headed back home.

* * *

Monday, 23rd Of Spring, 2000

After eating a peanut butter and strawberry jam sandwich for breakfast, I turned on the television, sitting on the couch with my rucksack next to me to my left. I accidentally changed the channel to this show called "The Fairy and Me", but I meant to switch to the weather channel. The image box next to the weather woman showed a satellite radar above of the vicinity of Mineral Town and red spots, which are rain clouds passing above the area.

"Expect rain tomorrow all day. Be sure to bring out a parasol and raincoat if you plan on coming out outside tomorrow," the weather woman said.

I shrugged and turned off the television. "Raincoat? I don't need a raincoat. I'm a farmer," I remarked to myself.

I strapped on my rucksack as I stood up off my couch and stepped outside. I headed over to the mailbox and checked it as soon as I stepped out. As I opened the lid and dug inside, I looked up at the sky to see that it's still fairly sunny- the rain clouds haven't completely covered the sun and sky. I snapped my attention back to the mailbox when I felt my fingers touch an envelope, then I pulled it out, Bingo! I knew I had a letter! I checked the envelope and saw that it's from my little brother Jack!

"Jack...? I wonder what he's up to...?" I wondered to myself as I tore the envelope open and read the letter. It said:

 _"Dear Big Bro Pete,_

 _This is Jack! How are ya?! I'm doing okay over here in Forget-Me-Not Valley! There aren't too many people here, but they're all very friendly, especially Marcus, who owns a farm next to me, and Takakura's house, the guy who used to own the farmland with Marcus's dad years ago. Takakura doesn't smile much, but his knowledge on farming is deep as the ocean, Marcus and I are learning a lot from him. Lately I've been raising my farm, and at the same time trying to help the Witch Princess bringing back the Harvest Goddess. Don't ask me what happened, it's a long story. It's not easy, to be honest! Oh! Let me tell you the best part! I found a girl that I'm very interested in! Her name is Flora! She is incredible...! Even though she is ten years older than us, I'm still kinda interested in her. Nice personality, pretty face, and she wears glasses! You know how much I like girls with glasses! Not only that, she's also into searching for lost ruins, treasure, stuff like that. Like the time you and I searched for buried treasure in our backyard back in the city when we were little. Remember that? Well, a few days ago on the 2nd of Spring, she almost gave me a black eye back in a dark cave because she thought I was some shady, guy stalking her. But she realized its just me and I walked her home because of how dark it is at night from the cave to her house. I think she's a black belt, I'm not sure yet. Anyway, things are going great for me. What about you? I'd like to hear about what you've been doing and if you've found a girl you're interested in. Well, send me a letter back when you get the chance!_

 _Sincerely, Jack"_

I smiled. I'm glad things are going well for him in Forget-Me-Not Valley. I'd love to visit him, but I got my own farm to take care of- I can't leave Mineral Town, besides, I don't own a car, and Forget-Me-Not Valley, though not very far, is a few miles away. But the part of the letter that stabbed me in the heart (sort of) is the part when Jack mentioned Flora. My little brother already found himself a girl he likes, and she is older than he is, probably 30 years old by my guess, that is shocking. But what about me? Who do I have? Ann, Karen, Mary and Popuri are nice girls, but I somehow can't imagine myself in a romantic relationship with either of them...! *sigh*, what a dilemma... I slowly drifted into depression.

"Hi, Pete." I heard a little girl's voice nearby.

I turned my head towards the front entrance of my ranch and saw May, that little girl from Yodel Farm coming my way.

"May! What are you doing here?" I asked her as she approached me.

"Grandpa said I could play today. I can be lots of help, you know. Can I milk a cow?" She asked me sweetly.

I rubbed my forehead uneasily. "Uh... May, I don't..." I started to say, but I stopped because when I looked up from looking down at May, I saw Barley, her grandpa coming towards us.

"May! Pete is working now. Don't bother him," Barley said.

May looked frustrated and sad after he said that. Mostly sad.

"But everybody is working now. I'm bored," she whined.

Barley sighed and rested his left hand on his bald head.

"Oh dear..." He moaned as he shook his head slowly in despair.

I had to do something. I can't leave May depressed.

"Hey, I got a suggestion. Go to Ellen's house. Her grandson Stu will play with you," I said.

May perked up in surprise. I can't believe that she didn't think of giving Stu company. I thought they knew each other well enough to play together, since they are the only kids in this little town.

A couple minutes later, May and I were in Ellen's house. I was explaining to Ellen the situation.

"... so May is kinda bored, but I'm too busy to play with her, so I brought her up here so she can play with you and Stu. Is that okay?" I asked Ellen.

Ellen's face drooped sadly. "Stu just asked me to play with him, but I tire out so quickly and I can't even stand. Oh. I know. Why don't you go to church? Pastor Carter is kind. If he's free I'm sure she'll take care of her," she advised me.

"OK! Thank you, Ellen!" I nodded, then turn my attention to the kids. "Hey Stu, do you want to join us, give Ellen a break?" I asked.

Stu smiled so wide, he showed his teeth. "Yeah! Let's go!" He said happily.

Then I escorted May to the Mineral Town church. I met up with him outside the church doors, enjoying the springtime sun's warm rays. After getting his attention, I explained to him the situation.

"Oh, I see. Well, I'm not busy. I can take care of her," Carter agreed with a sincere, friendly smile.

"Thank you, Pastor Carter!" I shook his hand.

As I walked down the road leading to the square, I heard Stu and May talking as Carter led them into the church.

"Let's play house," I heard May say.

"I knew you'd say that. Am I the husband?" Stu asked sarcastically.

I couldn't help but chuckle at Stu's remark.

When I got home, I played with King and Dash for a while, chasing them around the farm and they chased me sometimes- we mostly enjoyed feeling the cool wind as we ran. When I was playing with them, I seemed to forget my depression of being unable to find the right girl for me. But after I was done playing, the depression returned. I walked off to the hot springs to clear my head. There, I sat down near the bamboo forest, watching the waterfall which cascades in front of the mine entrance. I sat down on the grass and looked at the waterfall in deep thought. Little did I know Karen is nearby. She noticed me and came up to me to check on me. When I looked up at her, all I said was: "Hello."

And I turned my attention back to the waterfall.

"You look troubled. Is something the matter?" Karen asked me in a caring way.

For a split second I thought about telling her my worries, but won't that make me look like a miserable, weak guy...? It doesn't matter, anyway.

"Well, I guess you could say that I haven't found a girl that I'm interested in..." I admitted.

I looked up at Karen. Her worried face turned into a modest smirk.

"Ohh, I get it now. You're lovesick... I can listen to you if you'd like," Karen said, sitting down next to me.

I still didn't feel comfortable telling her this, but I knew that I needed to get this off my chest.

"Well, today, I received a letter from my little brother Jack. He runs a farm in Forget-Me-Not Valley. He told me in the letter how well he's doing, what he has been up to, and that he found a girl that he is building a romantic relationship with. I'm happy for him, but at the same time, I feel sad," I told Karen.

"I see. So you've never been in love before?" Karen asked me, still smirking a little.

I shook my head. "No. Never. I don't even know what it feels like. I guess you could say prom during high school sucked for me," I said almost sullenly as I laid back down on the grass, facing the partially cloudy skies.

I heard Karen sigh in pity, and I knew that she had no idea what she should say to help encourage me.

"Pete, I'm not a matchmaker, but I can tell you this: When you find the girl you like, you'll know one way or another. That's all I can say. Well, see ya." Karen stood up and left. I stayed on the grass, looking up at the sky.

* * *

At 10:00 a.m, I went to the Blacksmith shop to check on Saibara.

"Saibara! I'm back!" I called as I came in through the door and shut it behind me, being welcomed by the heat coming from the furnace.

"Hey, the tool you requested is finished," Saibara said with brimming satisfaction.

He gave me the watering can. Its no longer blue colored, but red! He handed it to me, and I gently took it into my hands, carefully examining it. Besides the obvious change in color, I had a feeling that my watering can has been improved from its original design. Maybe it can hold more water? It is slightly bigger than it originally was, and it feels lighter in my hands, too.

"Having an improved watering can can work wonders for you, Pete. You won't need to refill it with water as often as you used to," Saibara confirmed.

I glanced at him for a moment, then continued examining my new watering can, peeking into the opening where the water is supposed to be held.

"So, what do you think, huh?" Saibara asked, awaiting my comment of approval.

I looked at him and smiled. "It's great! I like it, thanks!" I replied.

"Come back anytime you need an upgrade!" Saibara said as I headed for the door.

"I will! Thanks again!" I called back before stepping out.

* * *

An hour later, I arrived at Poultry Farm with a gift for Popuri. Before entering the house, I saw Rick in the pen with the chickens giving them chicken feed.

"Rick!" I called out to him.

"Hello, Pete!" He waved back at me. I entered the house.

"Afternoon, Lillia and Popuri!" I called.

"Hi there, Pete!" Popuri greeted me.

"Hello, Pete! Would you like some spaghetti and meatballs? I am going to cook some soon," Lillia asked me.

"Please!" I nodded.

Many minutes later, I was sitting at the dinner table with Rick, Lillia and Popuri eating spaghetti. I sat on one side, Lillia sat across from me with Rick sitting next to her to her left, and Popuri sat next to me to my right. They didn't know at first how much I love eating spaghetti until now, I have just started my second helping. I love tasting the spaghetti sauce in my mouth with the smooth spaghetti noodles with it. Lillia smiled approvingly as she watched me enjoy my spaghetti. I soon realized that I was unintentionally being rude, enjoying the spaghetti and forgetting to thank Lillia for offering me spaghetti.

"This spaghetti is great! Thank you, Lillia!" I said, then licked the spaghetti sauce residue from the edges of my lips.

"Why, you're welcome, Pete. I take it that you don't know how to cook like this, right?" Lillia asked me.

"Nah, all I know how to do is make plain old sandwiches," I replied.

"That's too bad. I can lend you a cook book to help teach you a few recipes if you'd like," Rick suggested.

I shook my head. "Nah, that's fine, Rick. Besides, I'm not ready to do any serious cooking. I need to replace my grandpa's old fridge, first," I said.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. Well, the next time you come visit, Popuri can help teach you the basics whenever you got time," Lillia offered.

"Yeah, Pete! It'll be fun! Cooking is great!" Popuri smiled like a really happy child.

"Thanks. Oh! Popuri, I got you a present," I said, then started digging into one of the pockets of my overalls.

"What is it? A flower?" She asked me, leaning towards me with great curiosity.

"Nope," I said, and slowly revealed a egg to her.

"One of my eggs. I boiled it when I was relaxing in the hot spring an hour ago," I said.

Popuri took the egg into her hands.

"Oh... Thank you Pete! You're nice. Not like my brother," Popuri told me.

Rick sighed and lowered his head towards his spaghetti covered dinner plate in depression.

"Popuri, what are you saying? Your brother is nice to you," Lillia said incredulously.

"But he never gives me presents so often," Popuri replied sadly to her mother.

Rick slowly shook his lowered head. "She doesn't understand..." I heard him mutter under his breath. "She still doesn't understand," he muttered again, then stood up out of his chair and walked away.

"Rick!" Lillia called, but he ignored her, heading upstairs.

"Popuri, I know it seems like Rick is being too hard on you all the time, but if he really disliked you, he would simply stay away from you," I remarked.

Popuri looked at me. "My brother can't separate from me... I'll tell you the story someday," she told me wryly. I nodded.

After I ate all the spaghetti on my plate, I stood up.

"Well, thank you for the lunch, Lillia, I better get back home and gather up some wood so I can try to upgrade my house and everything else." I remarked. "Oh! I need 11 units of chicken feed. Here's $110," I added and gave the money to Lillia.

"Well, good luck to you, Pete, and don't stay out long. It will rain soon," Lillia warned me.

"Okay. Bye," I replied.

"Bye!" Lillia waved.

"Bye, Pete! And thanks for the boiled egg!" Popuri said before I shut the door. I met up with Rick outside.

"Rick! Be sure to deliver 11 units of chicken feed to Pete's house!" Lillia called, hoping Rick can hear her from upstairs.

"Okay!" Rick called, his voice muffled.

I waited for him to come back and grab a bag of chicken feed and then I walked with him to my farm.

"Do you need help?" I offered.

"No. I do this by myself all the time. I'm used to it. But thanks for asking," Rick replied. "So, how's the farm?" He asked me.

"Well, I currently got two chickens. I got another one coming up soon," I said.

"Nice," Rick smiled.

"Yeah... Anyway, I talked to Karen near the hot springs this morning," I told him.

"Oh. What did you two talk about?" Rick asked me.

"She saw that I looked depressed and she wanted to know my worries," I said.

"I see," Rick nodded.

I looked up at the cloudy noon sky. "You and Karen are friends, right? Do you two still talk?" I asked him.

"Not very often. We used to be great friends when we were kids, but now, she doesn't talk to me very often anymore... Grrr... Everything is that guy's fault! That Kai...!" Rick growled.

"Whoa, take a chill pill, fireball! How can Kai be responsible when he's not even here yet? And how does he look?" I asked Rick.

He looked at me with annoyed eyes. "You'll recognize him when you see him," he said, his voice low in anger.

After Rick delivered the chicken feed, I decided to test out my improved watering can. It works better than it did before! And I spent the whole evening chopping wood and at 6:00, I entered my house, and wrote a return letter to Jack. I wrote:

 _"Dear Little Bro Jack,_

 _This is Pete. I got your letter and I'm replying back to you to let you know that things are going great in Mineral Town. I'm getting along great with the townspeople. The festivals are pretty interesting, as well. I don't have much of an adventure like you do, but I'm enjoying myself. I haven't found a girl that I like but the girls around here are really cute and friendly. Especially Popuri. I could write the entire letter about her. The first time I met her, she was sad that her favorite chicken got eaten by a wild dog. But I cheered her up, though. She may have the personality of a happy go lucky 4 year old girl, but she's a great girl to get along with. I wish I could write more, but I'm tired and sleepy. I look forward to hearing from you again._

 _Sincerely, Pete"_

I wrapped the letter in an envelope, licked the seal closed, got dressed into my pajamas, wrote in my diary as I laid in my bed and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

Thursday, 26th Of Spring, 2000

Well, the rainy day is over! I spent 40 minutes after eating breakfast watching TV. Weather forecast says that we will have a sunny day tomorrow, and I watched the Star One Sports channel. The wrestling match is Himiko Vs. Chris. When the match began, they didn't come at each other head on- they stood away from each other, waiting to see who will make the first move, which stunned and confused the sports announcers commenting on the match. Himiko and Chris then hit each other with projectiles.

"What the? Aw, come on!" I jeered.

Like I said before, I'm not into wrestling, but today, I'm in the mood to. They just threw projectiles at each other until the round ended. It was like that for the next two rounds too. Neither Himiko or Chris came in contact with one another- they just spewed projectiles at each other! At the end of the 4th round, Himiko won by split decision on points. I turned off the TV and headed out.

I played with King and Dash for 30 minutes, and watered my cucumbers, potatoes and cabbage. And I took care of the chickens. Oh! Did I mention that my 2nd chick hatched yesterday? I named it Violet. Yep, I got three chickens now, and I got little bird feed for them. After picking some bamboo shoots to ship, I went into the mines with my garden hoe to dig up some coins (if there are any left), then I went deep into the forest for more flowers for Popuri, then at 12:58 a.m., I arrived at Poultry farm. I gave Popuri her gifts, and talked with her and Lillia until 3:00, and I bought 11 units of chicken feed from Lillia. I went to the Blacksmith's shop to ask him to improve my hammer. I need to get rid of those huge boulders in my farm! Unfortunately the door is locked.

"Drat! He's not open..." I mumbled. I decided to go pay Ann a visit at the Inn. I'm hungry, anyway.

When I could see the Inn ahead of me to my right, I suddenly saw Ann jump out the front door, looking like she saw a ghost.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled loudly!

I was curious, so I decided to ask her what the problem is.

"Hey Ann. What's your problem?" I asked her as I approached.

She looked at me then her shocked, wild-eyed face turned into an embarrassed smile.

"Oh, you heard that, huh?" She scratched her hair uneasily.

"Some of it. What's the matter?" I asked.

"Dad told me I should hurry up and marry. But I can't even think about that yet," Ann said, her face blushing.

"Can you imagine me getting married?" Ann asked me. I nodded. "Don't doubt yourself. Like my Dad Tony told me: Anything unexpected can happen in life." I said, echoing his words in my mind.

Ann looked directly at me, her face becoming even more red.

"Really? But I..." Ann stammered.

I reassured her by patting her right shoulder with my left hand in a friendly way.

"Don't worry! Besides, I have to admit that you look cute for a tomboy."

I wasn't trying to flirt with her, I'm just stating facts, but Ann seemed to take it the wrong way. She averted her gaze from me, her cheeks becoming a little more red.

"Oh, I have to go back to work. But thank you. Bye!" She rushed back in the Inn.

I shrugged. Was it something I said? I went in the Inn, bought a plate of cookies and a bottle of water, and after eating, I bought a bag of cabbages from that weird guy in the yellow coat and shady sunglasses, then I returned home and planted them and watered them.

I played fetch with King for a while until Zack arrived to pick up my shipping.

"Pete. How's it going? I see you and your dog are having fun." He smirked.

"Yeah. Things are going great." I replied as I scratched King's floppy ears.

Zack took a look at my garden, nodding in approval upon seeing that I've fixed up the place one step at a time, cleaning debris left behind from hurricanes that passed and all that.

"You've been fixing the place up pretty good. There's not as much junk around here like it used to. You have the makings of a great farmer, Pete," Zack complimented me.

"Thanks, Zack. That means a lot to me," I replied.

Zack got finished packing up the bamboo shoots and egg.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow evening," Zack left.

After he left I went back in my house and took a break watching television until my bedtime.

* * *

Friday, 27th Of Spring, 2000

After eating breakfast, I managed to watch the next episode of Mechabot Ultror. I don't want to tell you everything that happened in the episode, but that white stuff that was around Yellow's leg is doing something strange to Red. Through the episode, Red could feel strange changes happening to him. At the end of the episode, the final stages of the transformation began. What will happen to Red? The next episode will reveal that next week. Episode 4: Transformation. After watching the show, I played with King and brushed Dash's body and talked to him for a minute, then I went in the hen house and took care of Kali, Red and Violet. Red and Violet are still chicks, so they can't lay eggs. After that, I watered my cucumbers and cabbages and potatoes, and harvested the ripe cucumbers, then I went to the hot spring to collect some bamboo shoots to throw in with the cucumbers, then I went hunting for a copper ore to give to Saibara to upgrade my hammer. I went to his shop at 1:20 and asked him to work on my hammer. Like always, he agreed and sent Gray and I out. Gray and I talked as we headed to the northwest corner of town where the library is. Gray told me he's going to chill at the Inn so he can read a book he borrowed from Mary. I headed into the library.

As soon as I entered. Mary greeted me.

"Oh, hello. Did you come to read a book? " She asked me.

"Yeah. I'm bored, anyway," I nodded.

I walked in and looked at the wide variety of books I can read. I found one that is written by Basil, about plants, titled "Mountain Harvest". I took the 1st volume, sat down, at the nearest table and started reading. Mary stood next to me.

"Hmm... Your dad makes a supposedly boring book sound interesting," I said to Mary.

She nodded. "I try to read every day, but I still haven't read all the books that are here," she told me.

I looked up at her in surprise. "That's surprising. You're here most of the time and you never find time to read them all?"

Mary fidgeted. "Well, I know everything about the books that my Dad wrote, though, because he told me about them," she replied.

"Nice. He is your Dad, after all." I smiled back at her.

After leaving the library, I headed for the Market. Down in front of the clinic, I saw that nurse, Elli, basking in the warm sunlight, stretching her arms. I decided to say hello to her.

"Hello." I smiled.

"Hello. How's the farm?" She asked me.

"To be honest, it is tiring," I replied.

Elli then had a worried look of concern. "Well don't bite off more than you can chew. Work at your own pace," she advised me.

"I will. Thank you," I smiled.

Elli smiled back, nodded at me then entered the Clinic. I headed off to the beach to watch the ocean and relax. Later at 7:00 p.m., after chopping up some stumps in the forest, I fell asleep.

* * *

Saturday, 28th Of Spring, 2000

Not much happened on this day, but guess what? Red is a full grown chick now! Even better, some cucumbers and the potatoes are ready to be harvested! And, to add into the mix, I added some bamboo shoots for Zack to ship! I spent most of the day chopping tree stumps. I have 238 pieces of wood in my wood shed now. When Zack arrives to pick up my shipment, he was surprised that I had more than 3 bamboo shoots and one egg to ship. Hey, I may be a rookie farmer, but I'm making great progress!

* * *

Monday, 30th Of Spring, 2000

Finally! The cabbages are ready to be picked today! Wasting no time, after brushing Dash, I picked as much cabbages as my rucksack and hands can carry and dumped them all in the shipping box. It was a bit tiring, I don't do so well in the summer heat, and it is getting hot outside since summer is just around the corner. I did the same to the bamboo shoots and Kali and Red's eggs. Then I played with King for a while. at 10:00 a.m., I went out in the forest to chop some more wood. At 10:29 a.m., I headed into town from the front entrance of my farm.

Down on the path between the Blacksmith shop and the Orchard, I saw Popuri and May with some guy I've never seen before. The guy wore a purple or violet colored bandanna, blue jeans, and he wore a small brown jacket and a white T-shirt underneath.

"Hey... Is that... who I think it is...?" I muttered to myself as I stood near the stairway.

"Hey, it's Kai!" May squealed gleefully.

"Welcome back, Kai. When you come to the village, I know it's really summer," Popuri said to Kai.

Kai nodded in agreement. "Yeah. The Seaside Lodge opens the day after tomorrow. Come on over if you like," he told Popuri and May.

From my point of view, this guy doesn't seem as menacing as Rick describes him, he doesn't strike me as the womanizing jerk that Rick claims he is.

"Oh, let's do that!" May nodded in agreement.

"See you later," Popuri waved bye to Kai.

Popuri and May headed my way. They said hello to me as they passed by me, heading to their homes. Kai noticed me and came up to me. He climbed up the stairs and approached me.

"Oh, hey there. You weren't here last year," Kai said.

"Yeah, I know. I'm a new face here, I'm surprised nobody told you Mineral Town has a new resident yet. I'm Pete. I'm the new owner or Redwood Farm. Nice to meet you," I shook his hand.

"I'm Kai. Nice to meet you too," Kai introduced himself. "I run a place at the beach during the summer. Drop by. You'll have to pay, but... Anyway, see you." Kai said with a sly smirk like he's plotting something deviant.

He walked off heading to where Poultry and Yodel Farm is. I watched him go. I still don't understand why Rick hates Kai, but his mischievous smirk gave me an unsettling feeling that I'll someday see why Rick hates him.

At 3:30 p.m., I stopped by the Blacksmith shop to pick up my new hammer, then I spent a few minutes testing it out on the big boulders. The hammer works like a charm! After a few strong swings, the boulders breaks apart! But still, my arms absorbing the impact of my hammer hitting and breaking the boulders made my arms itch and ache.

"Jeez... That smarts..." I groaned in pain, trying to shake the throbbing, itching pain from my arms.

I went to the Clinic to do a checkup and buy a protein drink called "Bodegizer" or something like that to regain my strength. After i left the clinic, I decided to stop by the Inn and buy some oatmeal raisin cookies from Doug. Then I spent some time chopping up more wood, I need more wood. When I got tired, I returned home and fell asleep. Man, I can't wait for the experiences summer has to offer to me as a farmer tomorrow. What's gonna happen tomorrow? Especially with Kai here? Tomorrow has all the answers.


	6. Chapter 6 The Sums Of Summer

**Episode 6: The Sums Of Summer**

* * *

Tuesday, 1st Of Summer, 2000

The first day of summer is finally here! Yes! It won't be long until my birthday! I haven't told anyone besides Mayor Thomas that my birthday is on the 12th, but its no big deal. I spent the first 40 minutes watching television, on the Cartoon Network channel watching a rerun episode of "Mike, Lu & Og", then I switched to the channel that updates people on upcoming festivals and I learned that today is the Opening Day at the beach at 10:00 a.m. That means I get to go swimming! Cool! There's just one problem. I haven't gone swimming in three years, so I might be a little rusty. Ah, who cares? I should just go out and have fun. After packing my red swimming boxers and putting the watering can and hammer in my tool chest and taking out the sickle and brush, I headed outside.

Wow, that summer air feels good! The heat from the sun is a bit intense, but that makes today a perfect day to go swimming! That's why Opening Day is today! I approached my garden to see that the cucumber plants and turnips plants are all withered from the summer heat! I crouched down and touched the brittle vines and they broke off as easily as a potato chip!

"Awww, shoot! Well, time to make some room," I said as I pulled my sickle out from my backpack.

I got to work cutting up all the withered plants, including the withered Toy Flower plants Crops and flowers that can't survive in the summer I got rid of. After clearing out the withered plants, I approached Dash, who was hanging out outside near the stables, nibbling on a blade of grass. He lifted his head up away from the grass as soon as he noticed me coming and he neighed happily at me. I started rubbing his mane as I spoke to him.

"Hey, Dash. Feel that heat? It's summertime!" I said as I gently brushed his mane.

He neighed happily again in response. I took note that Dash has become much happier since I had adopted him. I still don't know why he used to be so depressed living at Barley's farm, but I'm glad that that his mood has improved for the better.

"When I met you, you were the saddest horse I ever met. Now look at you. You're growing up to be a fine horse!" I complimented him.

Then I took the remaining time to put up more fences around my farm, so that King, Dash, or any other animal will wander inside and damage my crops. I don't have any crops now, but when the opportunity comes, I'll get some that can germinate in the summer. In the meantime, I put up several more wooden fences around my garden, then I went to the hen house to get Kali and Red's eggs. I put them in my rucksack and gave them their chicken feed for today. Then at 10:03 a.m., I hurried on over to the beach. I didn't put the eggs in the shipping box, knowing that Zack won't arrive to pick them up for today. I passed by Poultry Farm and Yodel Farm running as fast as I could. I reached the square and headed for the white concrete staircase down to the beach to my right.

As soon as my boots set foot on the sand, I saw Karen approaching me. She isn't in her swimsuit, she still is wearing her usual clothes. Or maybe she can't swim.

"Hey, Pete. Are you swimming?" She asked me.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Have you ever been swimming before?" She asked me.

"Only in swimming pools back in the city, so I'm fairly confident in my abilities. Why?" I asked her.

"Well, swimming in a lake is different from swimming in a pool. Be careful." Karen warned me with a comforting smile.

I gazed out at the vast lake that is the Grand Lake of Louisiana. I can't even see the land on the far side of the lake.

"Why do you say be careful? Are there alligators or crocodiles in the lake or something?" I asked with concern in my tone.

Karen shook her head. "The Lacassine National Wildlife Refuge and the Rockefeller Wildlife Management Area and Game Preserve have worked together with Mineral Town for the past few decades to make sure that they have relocated all the reptiles that used to live in the Grand Lake so that we can safely swim here. So there are absolutely no alligators or crocodiles in the Grand Lake, don't worry."

"Thanks for telling me that. I have a fear of alligators, you know," I sighed in relief.

"I see. Well, don't let your fears get the best of you, all right?" Karen smirked at me then walked away, heading for Kai's shack.

I ventured further into the beach, my boots softly stepping into the soft sand as I walked on over to Elli and Sasha who were sitting under a red, white and blue colored parasol, shielding them from the nearly harsh summer sunlight. Sasha was the first to notice me.

"Hi, Pete. Did you do any warm-up exercises?" She asked me.

I shrugged with a lopsided frown on my lips because I haven't exactly done any literal exercises, but I consider working as a farmer a sort of exercise.

"Yeah. Working an ax and a sickle, that's what I did," I said, hoping Elli and Sasha don't laugh at my reply.

And as I expected, they did laugh at my remark. I wasn't intending it to be a joke.

"So, did you know that Jeff is swimming?" Sasha asked me after laughing.

"No. Why?" I asked her.

"I'm worried about Jeff. The others are all so young... He always comes in last and I think he has a complex about that," Sasha replied., then shifted her glance over at Jeff a few yards away, having a conversation with Harris.

I couldn't hear what Jeff and Harris were saying, unfortunately, they are a bit too far away for their voices to carry over to me.

"Well, don't worry. I'm sure he'll be fine," I assured Sasha.

Then I noticed Gray standing close to the pier, where the fishing boats are docked, and he is looking out at the vast ocean. Out of curiosity, I ran up to him.

"Gray! I didn't expect to see you here," I said.

"Grandpa ordered me to join in on Opening Day. He's so bossy..." Gray said disdainfully.

"Ah... Well, if you're swimming, I look forward to it. Bye." I left him and headed for Jeff who is talking to Rick now.

By the time Jeff was done speaking to Rick, I caught up to him.

"Hey, Jeff. Sasha is worried about you, especially when you finish last every year." I told him.

He shrugged. "It doesn't matter if you win or lose. The important thing is to participate every year," he replied with no trace of worry or depression on his face.

I nodded, and I had to admit, I admire Jeff's style.

I said "see you later" to Jeff, then I walked over to Mary, looking out a the lake, not bothering to speak to anyone except me because she could see that I wanted to speak to her for a while.

"Are you swimming, Pete?"

"Yeah, I am," I nodded.

"Good luck to you. I want to swim, but I can barely see a thing without my glasses," Mary said.

Then Popuri and Kai came up to me standing side by side as if they are a couple.

"You're in the race, Pete? Good luck!" Popuri said to me.

"Did you bring your swimsuit?" Kai asked me.

I turned to my side, showing Kai my rucksack. and patted it like my rucksack is my pet.

"Ha. Great. I look forward to this," Kai said with an expectant smile.

"Me too. This is all new to me, and I want to try something new," I said.

Kai and Popuri glanced at each other, then looked at me and Mary with a smile.

"Well, if you lose... don't get upset, all right?" Kai said.

I scoffed. "Me? Upset?" I asked, pointing at myself. "Never! The only time I ever got upset is when my brother Jack scored a higher score than me when we used to play Centipede on the Atari 2600," I boasted.

Kai frowned in confusion. "I don't know what that is. Is it like the Nintendo 64?"

"Yeah, but old. Older than the Super Nintendo and the first Nintendo," I confirmed.

Kai shrugged. "Oh. Anyway, I am not the kind of guy who sits in a room playing video games. I spent my whole life doing outdoor activities. Like swimming. Back home, I am known as the man of the sea, because no one has ever beaten me swimming," he proudly said.

"Did you know, Pete? Kai is the champion of swimming contests in his home town!" Popuri exclaimed excitedly, putting her arm under his.

Somehow I managed to hide my disdain from seeing that, fortunately.

"I... assume that makes him popular among girls, right?" Mary asked.

Kai clicked his tongue and winked at Mary, pointing at her. "That's correct. But I am a one woman man, know what I mean? I'm not the kind of guy who flirts and sleeps with every girl that is into me. I'm saving myself only for the woman I'll spend my entire life with," he said.

"Really? And who is that?" I asked, hoping he isn't referring to Popuri.

Kai said nothing, he only smirked at me as Popuri snuggled closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. I got the message, though. He has his eyes set on Popuri.

I suppressed the urge to gag, not just because I am jealous of Kai, but because I can see that he has a bit of a snobbish attitude, and Popuri likes him because he is a fit, strong, flashy guy who is popular with the ladies like LL Cool J. Then I walked on over to the pier where The Doctor, Cliff and Ann stood, having their own conversation. When I got close to them, Doc was the first to greet me while Cliff and Ann carried on with their conversation.

"Hello, Pete," Doc greeted me.

"How are you, Doc? What's your, uh... diagnosis on the health benefits on swimming?" I asked him.

"Everything. It's good exercise for the muscles, too. I always recommend people to swim for their health," The Doctor replied.

His emotionless demeanor still irks me. Then I turned my attention to Cliff the moment he turned his attention to me.

"... It's not that I'm afraid of the lake, Ann, I just... I... Oh, hey, Pete," Cliff was speaking to Ann while he turned his attention to me.

"Hey, Cliff. Glad to finally see you here other than the church. Are you swimming?" I asked him.

"Nope. I'm not participating. There's no beach were I grew up, you see, so I can't swim," Cliff replied.

"Oh, I see. Sorry to hear that," I nodded slowly.

"Do your best, Pete!" Ann said to me.

"I will," I smiled back.

"Ann and I will watch from here," Cliff told me then winked at me.

I nodded while smiling, then I heard Mayor Thomas shout: "The swimming race is about to begin! Everyone participating, please change into your swimsuits."

"Oh! That's my cue!" I said.

I ran off to the nearby shack to get changed into my swimming boxers.

A few minutes later, I am in my red swimming pants. Besides me, to my right, Kai, Harris, and to my left, Gray, Doc and Jeff were participating too. I looked over at Kai next to Harris who was stretching his legs and bending his torso left and right like some athlete. Everyone else were just simply moving their arm muscles, making sure they are flexible. I looked over at Mayor Thomas holding a megaphone in his hands to make sure everyone can here what he has to say.

"OK, for those of you who are new to the swimming contest, here's the goal, everyone. Your goal is to swim towards that huge rock that Rick is standing on 13 feet away from the edge of the pier."

I peered ahead at Rick standing on the big rock island. He is holding a red flag in his right hand and he seemed to enjoy himself, wearing his green swimming trunks, basking in the harsh sunlight.

"Everyone, good luck!" Thomas said.

Now my heart started pounding in excitement and nervousness. I've swam in pools before, but not in a very large lake that looks like an ocean, and Karen's advice warning me that swimming in ocean water is different and a little more difficult, really started to make my doubt myself. But I steeled my nerves and stepped into the water along with Kai, Harris, Gray, Doc and Jeff.

Feeling the cool lake water touch my feet actually felt good, calming my jittery nerves. The further I walked out with my opponents surrounding me, the gently rising and falling tide brushed against my knees almost. About 3 inches below my knees, actually. Then I started to get a little bit nervous again.

"On your marks... Get set... Go!" Thomas shouted.

Reacting to the signal quickly we quickly belly-flopped into the water! I closed my eyes and held my breath seconds before I landed in the water. As soon as my face and body hit the water, I started paddling my arms and legs as I turned my head left and right to gasp for a 2 second breath of air. I wasn't sure if I was actually moving forward or not moving at all, because my eyes were closed half the time, and I could hear the contrasting low rumble of water in my ears when one of my ears get submerged underwater, and I could hear the splashing of water around me from my other ear that isn't in water. But when I turned my head to the left to breathe in air for the 6th time, I saw that I was almost swimming past the pier, and I was swimming side by side with Kai. He must have noticed me, too. When I turned my head to the right, gasping for air as I swam, I saw that I was a few inches ahead of Harris and Jeff. Some water splashed in my eyes, causing me to shut my eyes for the next 7 seconds in the race.

Me and Kai were in the lead! I couldn't believe that I am in 2nd place with Kai! I expected to do a bit worse. Summoning all my strength, I continued swimming forward to the huge rock Rick is standing on. I could feel my arm and leg muscles burning. I considered stopping to catch my breath, but I knew that is not a great option. I kept on swimming, trying to ignore my burning muscles. Unfortunately Kai reached the rock before I did. When I was 5 feet from the rock, I noticed that the water is shallow around the rock. So standing on my legs, I stood up and waited for everyone else. Gray finished 3rd, Harris finished 4th, Doc finished 5th, and Jeff finished 6th. My body and hat were drenched in ocean water... But it felt good! everyone cheered. When we returned to the beach, Mayor Thomas gave Kai his prize- some kind of ornament. Even though everyone cheered during Kai's victory, almost everyone congratulated me for nearly out swimming Kai for my first time participating in the Opening Day.

"Was it fun? Feels good swimming in the sea, doesn't it?" Thomas asked me.

"Yeah. To feel the cool water splashing around you... It's a great feeling," I replied.

"You did pretty good for your first try. I hope you do better next year," Rick said to me.

"I sure will," I nodded.

"You did pretty well. But you still have to work today, right? Are you okay?" Mary asked me.

"Never been better," I smiled at her.

Then I walked up to Kai, who was talking to Popuri.

"Hey, Kai. That was fun. You really are a great swimmer. You must practice day and night swimming," I said to him.

"Yep. I have to win, being the man of the sea and all," Kai said with an arrogant grin.

I said nothing else to him, I just walked away because as soon as he said that, I got this feeling that he was taunting me in a subtle way. Thinking that made some rage brew up in me a little. I realized that I just got a taste of why Rick hates Kai. That doesn't mean I hate the guy, not yet, but after what he said, he's pushing me to that point.

"You did a good job, Pete," cliff said as he approached me, then we shook hands, and I noticed that Ann is walking alongside him.

"Thanks, Cliff. I'm glad that I almost a good swimmer as Kai, but I wasn't good enough," I replied sullenly.

"That race looked like fun. Jeff was really trying hard," Cliff commented.

Ann noticed that I was looking a little depressed.

"What's wrong, Pete?" Ann asked me.

I shrugged. "I'm beginning to see why Rick hates Kai- he's so arrogant. He didn't even congratulate me. I came closer to beating him than anyone else..." I muttered.

"Don't be blue. You did a good job," Ann assured me.

"You think so?" I asked her.

"Kai, Jeff, Harris and the Doctor have been participating in Opening Day swimming races for a few years now. You and Gray just came here, and you out swam everyone except Kai. That's an achievement to be proud of." Ann told me.

I nodded. "... Yeah. You're right." I agreed. Then I got dressed back into my overalls and left the beach with everybody.

* * *

Wednesday, 2nd Of Summer, 2000

Another great day of summer! But I heard that hurricanes can sometimes occur in the summer. While that may be true, it doesn't change my feelings about summer! After showering and eating a rice ball for breakfast, I checked the weather forecast, just to make sure.

"Here's tomorrow's weather forecast!" The weatherwoman announced, pointing to a GPS map of Mineral Town, then slowly zoomed out, showing more of Louisiana, showing heat temperatures in every part of the continent.

"Fair all day, and maybe even getting a little hot..." She continued.

I turned off the television.

"Not hot enough for me!" I declared then stood up off my couch and headed for my tool chest.

I opened the lid and dug into my tool chest, pulled out the brush and put it in my rucksack, replacing the sickle for it. Then I stepped outside, ready to bask once again in the summer heat. Today is slightly hotter than yesterday, so hot, in fact, that I could feel my skin begin to sweat already.

Before I could approach my garden, I thought I heard Popuri call my name. I thought that I was hallucinating, but when I turned around, I saw Popuri coming in from the front entrance of my farm. I was surprised to see her here!

"P... Popuri... Hi," I said slowly in shock.

"Hello," she said, looking and acting vibrant and chipper as usual.

She is always so full of that happy girly energy for a girl who is almost the same age as me.

"So, ah... What brings you hear so early?" I asked her.

"I just wanted to give you this." Popuri slowly approached closer to me, with her hands clasped together, covering something, then she opened her right hand to reveal an egg resting on the palm of her left hand. I looked at it curiously.

"This is an egg that our hen Begak laid this morning. I want to give it to you. Please take good care of it." Popuri said.

"Of course I will. Thanks, Popuri. I've been giving you gifts ever since I first met you, and now you're giving me a gift... I really appreciate this," I said sincerely.

"I'm glad to hear that, Pete. Well, see you around! By the way, my birthday is tomorrow. come by my house at 2:00, Ok? Bye!" She skipped off, her long skirt dancing in the wind as she hopped and skipped away.

I glanced at the egg in my hand, then I looked up at Popuri hopping further and further away from me.

"Hey!" I called to her. "How old will you be tomorrow?" I asked.

She looked back at me and shouted back: "I'll be 22 years old tomorrow!" Then walked away.

Being careful not to drop the egg, I carried it into the hen house.

And to my surprise, when I entered the hen house, I discovered that Violet has just grown into an adult chicken like Kali and Red! I placed Popuri's egg gently into the incubator, then took Kali and Red's eggs for shipping, including the eggs I kept in my rucksack yesterday. Then for the rest of the day, I spent the next few hours installing more wooden fences around my garden, and tilled more soil with me garden hoe, getting ready to plant my crops. Doing all this work in the middle of the summer heat was not easy. I had to take 30 minute breaks and drink some water before continuing to work. Acyually, I couldn't grow any crops yet because I don't have any yet. I went to the Inn at 1:00 p.m. to take my fifth break and buy something to eat. Then when I headed on over to Poultry Farm from Yodel Ranch, I saw Kai talking to Rick in front of the Poultry Farm house, and I got the feeling that some tension is brewing up between them.

"... Popuri is a nice girl," Kai said to Rick.

Rick's face looked red as a strawberry, even from where I stood, it can be clearly seen from a certain distance.

"That's right! So if you know that, you should leave her alone," Rick demanded abrasively.

I walked closer to the farm to see what's going on, being careful not to interfere with the unfolding scene just yet. Popuri came outside from her house.

"What's the matter, Rick? Why are you speaking so loud?" She asked Rick, then she noticed Kai next to him.

"Oh, hi, Kai! Is something wrong? Come on in. Mom is cooking fettuccine alfredo and chicken spaghetti," She said.

Kai put his hands in his pockets and sighed. "Well... Your brother doesn't want me to," he said innocently.

Popuri then stared at Rick, with her hands on her waist looking like she wants to punch Rick for being rude to Kai.

"Is that true, Rick?" She asked assertively, trying not to raise her voice, but her tone hints she is not pleased.

"Popuri, listen to your brother!" Rick shot back.

"I hate you, Rick!" Popuri whined angrily. Then she turned her attention to Kai. "Kai, please come in," Popuri said, her voice softer and more welcoming.

Kai shook his head. "No thanks. I just dropped by to say hello," he said.

"Okay. See you later, Kai," Popuri said and went back in her house.

I then approached Rick and Kai before Kai could leave. I don't know why, but I get the feeling that Kai is trying to flirt with Popuri, and for some odd reason, that made almost as mad as Rick.

"Hey, uh... Kai, isn't it?" I addressed him.

"Yeah. And you're Pete, if I remember correctly? The new guy?" Kai nodded.

"Yeah. Look, uh..." I almost choked, but I gathered my courage. I had to let Kai and Rick see that I'm no coward. "You like Popuri, right?" I asked calmly.

Kai crossed his arms. "Yes, I do. Why? You have eyes on her, too?" He asked.

I shrugged, admitting he is right.

"I trust Popuri with Pete more than I trust her with you," Rick said to Kai.

Kai smirked at turned to face Rick.

"You're smothering her," he simply said.

"I'm what?!" Rick exclaimed incredulously.

"She is your sister, I respect that, but you need to show her that you care about her," Kai explained.

Rick's face turned a bit more redder. "I DO care about her!"

Kai shook his head in dismissively. "You might believe that, but she doesn't. I'm sure you mean well, but from her point of view, you are trying to control her. What you should do is try to understand her," he remarked.

"Why you...!" Rick growled, and I could tell he is tensing up to punch him, so I stepped between him and Kai like a referee before he could throw a punch.

"Whoa, hey! No fighting! Not here! Rick, chill, all right?" I said.

Kai scoffed. "As for you, new guy..."

I turned around to face him.

"... Don't count your chickens on Popuri being interested in you. I know her better than you do. Guys like you don't catch her eye easily," Kai remarked.

"That's a pretty bold claim there, Kai. Want to put your claim to the test?" I asked, keeping my voice level, but I'm pretty sure Rick could tell that I am ticked off too.

Kai smiled. "Hahaha... no need. I hold all the cards here. I understand her more than you and Rick do. You both lose this round," He said to both of us and walked off.

"What manners!" Rick said angrily and started grumbling to himself.

I know how Rick feels. My blood is boiling as well.

"Pete, do you see what I got to deal with every summer?!" I turned to face Rick.

I nodded.

"Yeah. The guy is a little abrasive toward guys," I said to Rick.

So, for the rest of the day I spent my time chopping wood until 6:44 p.m. I fell asleep at that time.

* * *

Thursday, 3rd Of Summer, 2000

Another fine day of summer! After watching the Star One Sports show, watching Sally's stunning victory against Clair, I heard somebody knocking on the door.

"Hang on, I'm coming!" I called after eating the last piece of my sandwich.

I strapped on my rucksack containing my brush, ax and watering can, and opened the door. There was Barley, May's grandfather, standing in front of me. He had an urgent look on his face.

"Morning, Barley. What's with the long face?" I asked him.

"Pete. May is missing!" Barley exclaimed.

I blinked in disbelief for a second. "What?! Missing?!"

"My legs are too weak to go looking for her. Can you help?" Barley asked me.

"Of course I will!" I nodded.

"Thanks. I'll go tell the villagers so they can join in on the search, too," Barley told me before leaving.

After he left, I quickly watered my tomato, corn and onion seeds, brushed Dash, dumped Kali and Red's eggs in the shipping box and began my search for May.

"May! May! Where are you?!" I called as I shut the door to the hen house.

No answer, nothing but birds chirping in the distance and the gentle wind blowing into my ears. She's obviously not in my farm, so she's probably in the forest. I walked over the bridge and entered the forest.

"May! ... May! Come on, now! If this is a game, I'm not enjoying it!" I shouted as I climbed up the stairs to the hot spring.

She's not there. I checked the ore mines. She's obviously not there. I went back down the stairs and headed further into the woods.

"May! Please! Everybody is worried about you!" I shouted as I followed the winding path to Mother's Hill.

At the base of Mother's Hill, where the tree that asked me not to cut it down is, I found Gotz.

"Hey! Gotz!" I called out to him.

I ran off the rock road and headed into the grass field where he is.

"Oh, Pete. What's up?" Gotz asked me.

"We got a crisis here! Barley's granddaughter May has gone missing!" I told him.

"May? Missing? I don't believe it!" Gotz exclaimed.

"Well, believe it! Barley's got half the village looking for her. Can you help?"

"Of course I will!" Gotz nodded.

Behind Gotz, I saw more than a dozen pink flowers littered all over the field.

"What are those flowers?" I asked him, pointing at the pink flowers.

The pink petals were shaped almost like bells.

"Those? Those are Pink Cat Flowers." Gotz said.

Then I remembered what Popuri told me. Her 22nd birthday is today! I'll give her a gift wrapped Pink Cat Flower as her present!

"Why are you smiling, Pete?" Gotz asked me.

"I got an idea for a present for Popuri," I replied.

"Great, well, searching for May comes first. I'll check up on Mother's Hill. You head back into town." Gotz instructed me.

"Got it," I nodded.

Gotz headed on up the path to Mother's Hill while I collected two Pink Cat Flowers and stuffed them in my backpack, then I headed on back to the village. I saw Harris and Thomas walking around, calling for May.

"May!"

"May?"

"Where are you?" I heard Thomas and Harris say.

Even Gray was in on the hunt, too, I heard his voice nearby. Almost everyone in town is searching for May, except for Kai, he is not in town today, he alternates his visit between Mineral Town and Forget-Me-Not Valley every day. Anyway, I walked down the stairs and caught up with Thomas in front of the Blacksmith shop.

"Thomas! Have you found May yet?" I asked him.

"No! It's almost like she disappeared..." Thomas said sadly.

"Well, don't give up! I'll keep on wandering around the town in circles all day if I have to!" I said.

And that's what I did. I walked around Mineral Town for a couple hours! At 9:54 a.m., I headed on over to the beach to see if May is there. Still no sign of her. When I headed back to the Square, I saw Kai walking around shouting: "May! May! May! Maaaay!" I then got hungry. I went to the Inn and bought a plate of chocolate chip cookies from Doug and a bottle of water. I went to the Supermarket and got Jeff to help me gift wrap the two Pink Cat Flowers. Then I headed to Poultry Farm at 2:10 p.m. to celebrate Popuri's birthday. As soon as I opened the door, I saw Rick, Lillia and Popuri sitting at the dinner table. They looked up at me.

"You're late, Pete! We were almost fed up with waiting! What kept you?" Rick asked me.

"Sidetracked, that's all. May has gone missing." I said.

"What? Well, when we're finished, let's go look for her." Popuri exclaimed.

"Ok then. Let's get started." Lillia said.

After we ate the birthday cake, I said: "Popuri, how old are you, again?"

"I'm 22 years old now," Popuri said proudly.

"You're one year younger than me!" I exclaimed.

When is your birthday, Pete?" Lillia asked me. "My birthday is in the 12th," I replied.

"That's nice. You and Popuri were born in the same season, but only one year apart. That's cool," Rick nodded.

"Oh! Popuri, I got you two presents," I said, taking them out of my rucksack and handing them to her.

She started blushing. "What? A birthday present? Wow, are you sure? Thank you." Popuri said with tons of gratitude in her voice.

"Think of it as a "thank you" for the egg you gave me yesterday," I smiled.

She opened the gift boxes and found the Pink Cat Flowers.

"Ohhh... Wow! Pink Cat Flowers! I love these! Thank you, Pete!" Popuri smiled and giggled.

"I'm glad you like them." I nodded modestly.

"Aww, isn't that cute?" Lillia smiled approvingly then looked over at Rick, expecting his approval.

"Yeah," Rick nodded. "I feel much better when Popuri is with Pete instead of Kai..." He muttered to himself.

"Hey, um, Mom, can I go out with Pete for a while? I want to help him look for May," Popuri said. Lillia nodded.

"Okay, just be sure to come home around 4:30, OK?"

"OK, Mom. Well, let's go, Pete." I followed Popuri out the door.

When we left Poultry Farm, we headed on down the path which leads to Gotz's house.

"What was it like where you used to live?" Popuri asked me.

Her question made a certain flashback play in my mind, replaying the memory of when I first met that girl when I was 5 years old, back when I was visiting my late grandpa for the summer all those years ago. _"Tell me about the city... and about yourself..."_ I remember her saying.

Popuri's question sounded just like hers. But is it coincidence?

"Hey. Pete? Why are you zoned out all of the sudden?" Popuri made me snap back to reality.

"Huh? Oh uh... Nothing. Your question reminded me of somebody I haven't seen in years," I replied.

"Oh... I hope you find that somebody someday," Popuri said.

"Anyway, back to answering your question, the city is very interesting. There are a lot of cars. Even if you don't have your own car, you can hitch a ride in these yellow cars called a taxi to wherever you want to go in the city," I told Popuri as we crossed the bridge.

We entered the forest and I saw the Woodcutter's house ahead down the road.

"Do you like it here?" Popuri asked me.

"Yeah! It's been my dream to stay here. It's not that I hate city life, it's just that country life is more suitable for me," I said as I walked down the road with Popuri by my side.

"That's nice. Me, I want to see places I've never been to," Popuri said dreamily.

"Really? Like where?" I asked her.

"Umm... I don't know. Europe, maybe? I just want to travel around, see different people, you know. I don't want to stay here in Mineral Town forever. There's a huge, wide world out there, and I want to see as much of it as I can," Popuri said.

After Popuri said that, we were walking in front of Gotz's house. In front of the door, I saw Thomas and Gotz talking to each other.

"Pete! Popuri!" Thomas called to us.

"Hello!" Popuri waved hi in a girly way.

"Hey, Thomas. have you and Gotz found May yet?" I asked him.

Thomas sighed in depression. "We can't find her anywhere, and I need to leave town to pick up your brother's crops," He said glumly.

"Darn it! She has to be somewhere! There's no way she grew wings and flew away!" I exclaimed in frustration.

"It could be trouble if she went into the mountains..." Gotz said, scratching his shaggy beard in thought.

"Well, Popuri and I will keep on looking. She can't have wandered miles away from Mineral Town." I said.

Popuri and I continued walking, talking and searching for Popuri. I know it sounds crazy, but for some reason, i'm enjoying Popuri's company. When i'm around her, I feel relaxed just being around her happy-go-lucky childish energy. At 4:30 p.m., I had to escort Popuri back to Poultry Farm, and I had to continue searching for May alone. I had no leads. no clues, I've been walking around in circles for two hours, and it is now 6:33 p.m. I decided to go to Yodel Ranch and see Barley.

I found him outside with the sheep looking depressed.

"Barley!" I called to him.

"Oh, Pete. Have you found May yet?"

"No. But can I ask you something? Do you have any idea what might have caused May to go missing? Any clue that might lead to where she is?" I asked him.

Barley scratched his beard in thought for a few seconds.

"... You know, May came here just a few years ago. My daughter, who left home without a word, suddenly comes home and leaves May in my care," he told me, still scratching his beard. He paused for a few seconds, then continued his story. "Until then I didn't know I had a granddaughter... I wonder if May wants to go back to Joanna, her mother..." Barley wondered.

So she wants to leave Mineral Town, but there are no vehicles in Mineral Town, except... Just then, my eyes lit up! An idea hit me! ... The boat! The boat at the beach parked in the pier! She must be waiting for an opportunity to get on the boat and hightail it out of Mineral Town! She must be waiting until midnight when nobody is around to make her escape!

"... Pete? Do you have any idea where May might be?" Barley asked me.

"No, but I think I might know where she'll be going. Thanks for the story!" I waved bye, running out of the ranch.

I stayed at Doug's Inn for an hour, waiting for the time I believe May will come out of hiding.

At 7:54 p.m., I was still at the Inn, sitting at the bar in front of Doug eating oatmeal raisin cookies and drinking water.

"So have you found her yet after so many hours of searching?" Doug asked me.

I shook my head. "No." I drunk some water and set the bottle down. "I'm going back out there in a second. I'll keep on looking even if it takes me all night." I said with determination.

Doug smiled, apparently admiring my enthusiasm.

"I think you'd make a great father someday," he remarked suddenly.

I was drinking water when he said that. Luckily I didn't choke when I swallowed, because I almost did.

"What? Really?" I asked him in surprise.

Doug nodded, then he leaned forward, resting his arms on the bar.

"I can tell by your expression that you don't believe me. A young man like you who worries about the safety of a child as if the child were his is a good thing. That's what my wife used to tell me when we first met."

"Used to?" I echoed with chewed oatmeal raisin cookie pieces in my mouth.

Doug nodded, and for some reason he couldn't maintain eye contact with me, his eyes kep glancing down at the bar's surface.

"... Yeah. She's, well, uh... gone," he said slowly.

I wasn't sure if I detected a hint of depression in his voice, but I can tell he is being a bit evasive on the subject.

"Where did she go?" I asked.

Doug sighed.

"Somewhere I can't follow... yet," He said sullenly.

I waited for him to elaborate on his meaning, but after five seconds of silence between us, he chose to drop the subject.

"Well... That's a story I'll tell you some other time," Doug said, his voice somehow having no trace of depression in it.

I checked my watch. 8:00 p.m.

"Well, I better get back out there and find May. Thanks for sharing your story, Doug," I said as I climbed out of the chair and left.

"I hope your search goes well, Pete," Doug called to me before I walked out the door, leaving him alone in the bar. As soon as I stepped outside, I thought I saw a short shadowy figure in the square in the moonlight head off towards the beach. I assumed that it might be May. instead of calling her name, I followed the shady figure. I entered the square and headed towards the beach. The church bells rang. It's 6:00 now.

I tip toed down the stairs, following the short silhouette. The shadowy figure headed for the pier and stopped next to the white boat parked near Zack's house. I quietly followed. As soon as I stepped on the wooden boards of the pier, I could see clearly that the silhouette I was following is indeed May.

"May. There you are," I said.

May turned around and gasped when she spotted me. She obviously wasn't expecting to see anyone here, she had been hiding all day to make her getaway at night.

"May, what the heck are you doing here? Don't you realize that half the village was looking for you?" I asked her, trying not to sound angry.

May looked at the boat next to her.

"Pete, I remember..." She said sadly.

"Remember what?" I was confused.

"I remember now... I remember how I got here. I came from here to Grandpa's house. I came by boat here," May said.

I wanted to immediately take May back to Yodel Ranch, but something told me that I should listen to May. She probably has a sensible reason why she did this.

"May... Why did you run away?" I asked calmly.

"I... I'm sorry, Pete. I just remembered where I came from and I just miss Mom, that's all. I hope Mom comes home soon. Then I can live with her and Grandpa, the three of us together..." May smiled dreamily.

I smiled too, because I realized what's going on now. She's lonely, that's all there is to it. She wants to find her mother and bring her back here. I escorted her back to Yodel Ranch. A few minutes later, May, and I were with Barley in the Yodel Ranch farmhouse. Barley looked understandably upset at May.

"May! What were you doing? You had everybody worried sick!" Barley scolded May.

Before things got ugly, I defended May.

"Barley, don't get mad at May. She had her reasons for doing this. Please understand. She misses her mother. She remembers how she came to live with you, and she wants to find her so the both of you can be reunited," I told him.

Barley seemed to calm down. The blood seemed to drain away from his head, at least, then he smiled at me.

"Really? That explains a lot. Thanks. That was a big help," Barley smiled at me, then he turned his attention to May.

"Grandpa. I'm sorry," May said apologetically.

Barley knelt down and put his hands on her shoulders in compassion.

"That's okay. Are you lonely living with me?" He asked her.

"I... don't feel lonely. I just want" May said, creating a warm smile.

Barley smiled. "You're a good girl, May." He said. He and May hugged each other. Suddenly I felt like crying. What a beautiful scene. Barley's dog Hana approached me.

I looked down at her and rubbed her head. Not wanting to interrupt a touching moment, I decided to walk away. I headed towards the door, twisted the doorknob, opening it. Before I stepped out, I heard: "Bye bye Pete. See you tomorrow," May called to me.

"Thank you for your help today, Pete," Barley said to me.

I turned around and looked at them. They were smiling gratefully at me. I smiled back.

"Anytime, my friends. Anytime."

I walked out the door then. I felt happy knowing that May won't be punished for running off. May and Barley are grateful to me, and tomorrow they'll likely tell the whole town I found May. As a result, people will start liking me more! I headed back to my farmhouse and fell asleep... But not before writing in my diary about Popuri's birthday, and me looking for May.

* * *

Friday, 4th Of Summer, 2000

After eating breakfast and watching the 4th episode of Mechabot Ultror, in which Red gets a new power suit thanks to the white substance around Yellow's leg in the pool, I walked outside. I let Dash come out of his stable and I brushed his body and mane. "Wow, Dash, you are growing up! Sooner or later, you'll be big enough for me to ride on! I bet you can't wait for that, huh?" I said to Dash. He neighed in agreement.

"Yeah, I know," I nodded, smiling.

Then, pulling out my watering can, I watered my crops. My tomato seeds are already sprouting, but the corn and onion seeds aren't yet. When I was done watering them, I went to the hen house and collected Kali, Red and Violet's eggs, putting them in the shipping box then I gave them each some chicken feed.

"There you go, guys. Reward for your hard work," I said to them as I put their feed in three out of five of the feed boxes.

Afterwards I went out into the forest, chopping tree stumps to get some wood. Eventually I got tired 30 minutes later, so I went to the clinic to buy some Bodegizer from The Doc, then I got back to work. I worked myself to death today. I rarely took a break, but hey, I got 295 pieces of wood. Only a few hundred more before I'm able to get my hen house improved.

* * *

Saturday, 5th Of Summer, 2000

Today I believe the egg Popuri gave me on the 2nd is ready to hatch. I woke up early to check and see. And I am right! Now I have to choose a name for it. I couldn't think of a good one, so I chose Popuri. Besides, that's the only name that stuck in my mind for some reason. After that, I did my usual stuff, playing with King, brushing Dash and letting him run around the ranch for a while, and feeding my chickens. I went out chopping more wood for a while, and for my break, I ate a pizza from Kai's shack at the beach, and I read some books in the library with Gray. Great times! At 8:00 p.m., after resting my tense muscles in the hot spring for a few hours, I went to the Inn to get something to snack on.

* * *

Sunday, 6th Of Summer, 2000

Another great morning. Man, I miss Mom's homemade pancakes... If I'd known I'd live out on my own, I'd ask Mom for some cooking advice, and materials. Ah well, that can't be helped. I stepped outside after eating toast with blueberry jam. When I stepped outside I heard my chickens crowing, and I thought I heard Rick's voice, too.

"Hey, Pete, are you there? It's me, Rick."

I wasn't imagining things! I saw Rick coming to greet me!

"Rick! Morning!" I shook his hand.

"Hiya, Pete. Tomorrow we're holding the Chicken Festival in the Square."

"Chicken Festival? What goes in there?" I asked curiously.

"It's a contest to see who has the toughest hen. You'll see," Rick replied.

"So it's a hen fight?" I asked.

"No! No! The hens don't even hurt each other! They just try to scare each other out of the ring," Rick corrected me.

"Hmm... Interesting. Like a sumo wrestling match, but the hens don't even hurt each other. I'm fine with that," I said as I rubbed my chin, smiling.

"If you want to enter a chicken, bring it to the Square tomorrow," Rick said.

"All right! I'll be there!" I nodded.

"Great! I knew you wouldn't say no. Bye!" Rick left.

I rubbed my hands together, ready to get to work.

"Okay, now to get my watering can." I said as I dug my arm into my rucksack... But all I had in there was my axe, sickle and hammer! No watering can! "Dang it! It's in my tool chest!" I muttered to myself.

I walked back in my house and dumped my sickle and hammer in the tool chest for the watering can and brush, then I came back outside.

As soon as I came back out, I saw Popuri coming in the farm! I was surprised to see her here again!

"Popuri! What a surprise! Morning!" I smiled.

"Hello," she smiled back, chipper as always.

"So, uh, what's going on?" I asked, feeling myself blush a little, and I have no clue why, we're just friends.

"I figured it was about time that egg I gave you hatched," Popuri replied.

I smiled, crossing my arms.

"You're a day late for that, but yeah, it did hatch."

"It hatched? Great! Did you give it a name?" Popuri asked me, feeling all bubbly and happy to know that it hatched. Her voice almost sounded squeaky with joy.

"Yeah... Well... The only name that stood out in my mind was... you, since you gave me the egg. So I named the chicken Popuri," I said, feeling myself blush as I rubbed the strings of hair that stick out over my forehead from the rear end of my backward turned blue cap.

Popuri blushed too. "... You named it Popuri?" She asked.

Her face turned red out of flattery and she held her arms down to her waist, her left hand holding her wrist, twisting her body in a shy manner and looking at me in a way that made my body temperature rise.

"Hee hee, thanks," Popuri giggled happily, still blushing.

 _(Wow, she looks cute when she blushes. It nearly matches the color of her eyes...)_ I thought to myself as I fidgeted the red rag tied around my neck.

"You're... welcome... " I said, trying not to choke from being bashful.

"See you..." Popuri said then left my farm.

I watched her walk away. As I watched her go, I could feel my heart fluttering.

 _(What is this warm, fuzzy sensation I feel all over my body...?)_ I thought to myself as I pulled out my watering can from my rucksack and headed to my garden. _(Is this what love feels like?)_ I wondered to myself again as I watered my sprouting tomatoes, corn and onions. _(Is my body telling me that Popuri is the one...?)_ I wondered to myself again. I then remembered the time I talked to Karen in the hot springs.

 _"Pete, I'm not a matchmaker, but when you find the right girl for you, you'll know one way or another."_

After that flashback, I suddenly had this fantasy image playing in my head of Popuri in a sparkling white void with rainbow glitter sparkling all around her, enhancing her beauty, especially with her long pink hair flowing like wind is blowing.

She looks at me coyly and says: "Hello, Pete." And blows a kiss at me.

My legs got so weak suddenly that I collapsed!

"W-w-whoa!" I yelped and hit the ground, facing up at the sky, laying next to my patches of sprouting onions.

"Whew..." I sighed, feeling exhausted from the unfamiliar waves of strong emotions attacking my mind and body.

"If this is what love feels like... I like it!" I smiled.

After I recovered from my love spell, I fed my chickens and shipped their eggs, then I brushed Dash and fed him and King, then I went out chopping wood for a few hours. At 3:43 p.m., I went to the beach to get some fresh air and take in the beautiful view of the ocean. Coincidentally, I met Popuri there! She was staring out into the ocean while Kai was sitting near his shack, looking bored.

"Hey, Popuri! I didn't expect to see you here!" I exclaimed.

"Hi, Pete! Me neither! So, do you like summer?" She asked me as I stood by her side, looking out at the wide, vast ocean as far as our eyes can see.

"... Yeah, I sure do. Back in the city, I spent half of my time at the public pool. It feels good to swim in this season..." I said, feeling my body tingle from excitement, possibly from being next to Popuri.

"I love summer too! The ocean seems to like the summer better too!" Popuri said happily.

"Yeah. Look at the sun setting over the ocean. Isn't it beautiful?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I love it when it turns the water into an orange color." Popuri said in awe.

Then she looked at me, blushing. When my eyes met her, I blushed, too. _(Whoa... She has beautiful eyes...)_ I thought as I met her gaze.

"Have you ever eaten at Kai's Seaside Lodge? They have food that you can't find in the village." Popuri told me.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" I wanted to know.

"Pizza, that kind of stuff."

"My eyes lit up.

"Pizza?! Kai sells pizza?!" I exclaimed.

"Yep. Why?" Popuri asked.

"I'm sure in the mood for pizza. I haven't eaten since breakfast and I'm starving," I said.

I walked up to Kai who is relaxing near his lodge.

"Hey, Kai, is your lodge open?" I asked him.

He looked up at me.

"Can't you read the sign? I'm not open today." Kai replied.

I looked at the board above the wallpaper of wavy waters.

"Oh... Shoot," I mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Kai wanted to know.

"Nothing. Anyway, you look bored. Anything wrong?" I asked.

"No. I feel like time passes slower here than in my town," Kai commented.

"Why don't you ever stay before and after summer?" I asked.

"Because I hate mildly cold or cold weather. Spring, Fall, and Winter are not my type of seasons," Kai replied.

"Okay. Well, I'll be at the Inn, eating cookies or something," I shrugged and walked off.

"Okay... Hey, Pete!" Kai called.

"Yeah?" I stopped in my tracks and turned around to look at him.

"I saw how well you get along with Popuri. You two are really close, even though you've known her for only a season, huh?"

"Yeah, you could say that," I replied with an indifferent shrug.

Kai stood up and walked towards me, smiling.

"Look, contrary to what Rick has been telling you, I'm not a bad guy. To prove it to you, I'll give you time to get to know Popuri better. if she doesn't like you, then I'll take over. If she likes you more than she likes me, then I won't get in your way, you have my word on that. There are plenty of fish out in the sea for the man of the sea to catch, know what I mean?" Kai said then winked at me.

I smiled. "Yeah, I know exactly what you mean. Thanks, Kai."

One other thing. If you slack off in building a relationship with her, I will catch up. Deal?" Kai extended out his hand.

I looked down at it for a few seconds.

"Deal." I finally shook his hand.

"May the best man get the most pretty girl in Mineral Town. You know who that is," Kai grinned in an almost sinister manner, poking his right thumb at his chest, letting me know that he's the one who will win over Popuri.

"Not if I can help it," I smiled back.

And so the rivalry between me and Kai over Popuri began.

* * *

Monday, 7th Of Summer, 2000

Well, today is the day of the Chicken Festival, and I got the perfect chicken to send! But since that time is like 4 hours away, I spent the morning showering, eating breakfast, watching the Cartoon Network channel shows "Dexter's Laboratory" and "The Powerpuff Girls", then later I watched rerun chapters of this show called "The Fairy and Me" including the newest episode, Chapter 4. Then I went outside to water my crops and feed and play with King and Dash for a while, not to mention brush Dash's body and mane. Like Barley said, he LOVES to be brushed! Then at 9:59, I went to my chicken house, stuffed the chicken eggs into my rucksack and took Kali into my hands. "Come on, Kali. I choose you to participate in the Chicken Festival." I told Kali as I picked her up. She started clucking, possibly in confusion. If I could understand Chicken, I think she said: "Chicken Festival? What do I do there?" I took Kali with me to the Square, as usual, from Yodel Ranch.

As soon as I got there, I saw Kai, looking kinda out of place. I saw other unfamiliar people with their own chickens. As I got closer to him, I heard him mumble: "Humph... Nobody is coming to my shop. What is going on around here?"

"I'll tell you what's going on, Kai." I replied.

Startled, Kai turned around and looked at me in alarm.

"Oh, it's you," He sighed in relief.

"This is a chicken festival. Chickens have contests similar to sumo matches," I told him.

"Oh. So that's why you got that chicken in your hands. Sounds interesting. I'll watch," Kai said.

"Sounds good," I agreed and walked away. I walked over to The Doc and Jeff.

The Doc was talking to Jeff, but when he saw me, I got the shock of my life.

"Pete, I just got an intriguing idea." The Doc said... smiling! He's smiling! "Maybe I should keep chickens so they can wake me up."

It felt awkward seeing The Doc smile. I've never seen him do that up until now.

"Uh, sure. Whatever you say, Doc," I nodded uneasily, spooked by the fact that I just saw him smirking.

I turned my attention to Jeff, who looked kinda down in the dumps.

"What's wrong, Jeff?" I asked him.

"Nothing. I'm just glad I wasn't born a chicken," Jeff said sullenly.

"You sound more sad than happy about it," I commented.

Kali clucked and shifted a bit in my arms.

"I'm just saying, as a chicken, you lay eggs, you're an easy target for stray dogs," Jeff said.

"Ohh, I get it," I nodded.

Kali clucked at Jeff.

"Well, I'm entering the Chicken Sumo contest. See you later," I said to Jeff and walked off.

"Yeah... Good luck..." Jeff said, still in his sad mood.

When I came up to Harris and Doug, Harris was laughing for some reason. Doug was just simply smiling. I wanted to know the joke.

"Hey, officer Harris, what's so funny?" I asked him.

"If all hens were like these, they would fight back against those stray dogs. Can you imagine it, Pete?" Harris asked me, laughing hysterically.

"... Now that you mention it, yeah, I can," I nodded, smiling faintly, remembering what happened to Popuri's favorite chicken.

"I'm really been looking forward to this. Are you entering a chicken?" Doug asked me.

"Yes. This is Kali." I showed him Kali wrapped in my arms.

"Oh, that's a cute hen. I can't wait to see how well it will perform," Doug said, inspecting my chicken.

Next, I walked up to Duke, who was talking to the Mayor near this ringed platform.

"Hello, Duke," I greeted him.

"Hello, Pete. The Chicken Festival is a tournament, you know," Duke said.

"Yeah, Rick gave me the details," I nodded.

"So you're entering, huh? I wish you luck," Duke smiled and gave me a quick salute.

"Oh, Pete. If you're participating, hand your chicken over to Rick over there," Thomas told me, pointing over at Rick who is accepting chickens from the other contestants.

I got in line as the last contestant participating.

"Say, Pete, are you entering the festival?" Rick asked me.

"Yes, I am," I replied.

"Okay, then. I'll take your hen," Rick said.

I handed Kali over to him. A few minutes later, the tournament board is set! First, Kali is going up against Triple C, Sweety vs LaNette, Conan vs Yokozuna, and Queen vs MadDog. After studying the game board, I walked on over to the sumo ring platform. I stood behind Kali outside the ring while the guy who trains Triple C, a brown hen stood behind her.

"Okay, here are the rules. The chickens have to scare each other out of the ring. The chicken's trainer has to give the chicken the signal to scare its the chicken runs out of the ring, the chicken who stays in the ring wins. Nobody, not even the trainer is allowed to catch the chicken, preventing the chicken's fall. If that happens, the trainer and his chicken is disqualified for the match," Rick explained.

"Okay, now, ready?" Rick asked me and Triple C's trainer.

"Yeah!" Me and Triple C's trainer said.

"All right. First match... Begin!" Rick ordered.

Kali and Triple C stared at each other intensely.

"Go, Triple C! Scare it out of the ring!" Triple C's trainer ordered.

The guy's clothes are a dark shade of blue compared to mine. My overalls are light blue.

"Go, Kali! Counter it!" I urged Kali.

Kali and Triple C clucked at each other intensely, but Triple C lost her nerve and began to run the opposite direction from Kali.

"No-no-no! Triple C! Turn around!" Triple C's trainer urged.

Triple C calmed down and charged at Kali, clucking like mad. Kali got scared and ran around the ring, with Triple C in hot pursuit.

"Kali, no! Stand your ground! Stand your ground!" I urged Kali.

Somehow Kali gathered her courage back.

"Go for it!" I shouted.

Kali bristled up, ruffling her feathers and clucked angrily at the brown hen, scaring Triple C two inches in front of her face. Triple C got so scared, she turned and ran, with Kali giving chase. Triple C was heading towards the northeastern edge of the ring!

"Triple C! _Nooooooo...!_ " Triple C's trainer cried fearfully.

Too late! Triple C jumped out of the ring and Kali jumped out after it.

"Game's over!" Rick declared.

Everyone cheered.

"You did it, Pete!" Gray cheered among everyone else cheering.

"Yeaaaah! You did it, Kali! You did it!" I cheered.

"The winner is Kali!" Rick declared.

"Awww man...!" Triple C's trainer moaned and picked up Triple C. "Don't worry, Triple C. We'll do better next year." He told her and walked away.

I looked back at the chalkboard. Kali obviously beat Triple C, now she has to go up against LaNette, who beat Sweety, and Conan is going up against Queen. And so, Kali is once again in the ring platform, facing LaNette.

"The second match is about to start. Ready... Begin!" Rick yelled.

"Let's do this, LaNette! This will be a piece of cake!" LaNette's trainer said. His overalls and hat were bright white colored.

LaNette spooked Kali, almost causing her to want to jump out of the ring.

"Don't give in, Kali! Be brave! You can do it!" As if my words of encouragement gave Kali the strength, Kali turned around and clucked ferociously at LaNette, and in a twist, Kali started chasing LaNette.

"What?! No! LaNette! Chill! Stay focused!" Her trainer ordered.

Then I just got this clever idea!

"Kali! Stay where you are and wait for it to come to you!" I told Kali.

Listening to my plan, Kali stopped chasing LaNette around the ring and waited for LaNette to come back around. LaNette wasn't expecting this. When she saw Kali looming above her and clucking ferociously, ruffling her feathers, LaNette got so spooked, she jumped out of the ring!

"Aaaah! Wahhhh!" LaNette's trainer screamed in despair, falling to his knees.

"Game's over! The winner is Kali!" Rick declared.

"Whooooo!" I danced in pure joy.

"Nice one!" Kai called.

"You did good!" I heard Saibara say among the loud cheering.

Now, for the final match, Kali is going up against Queen. Queen is a gray feathered hen. Her trainer is a girl. She wore green overalls and her hair is shoulder length, and the same color as Karen's hair.

"Okay. This is the third match. This one decides the winner, and good luck to you both," Rick said to the audience, including me and Queen's trainer at the end when he said good luck to us. "Third match. Ready... Begin!" Rick yelled.

"Go for it, Queen!" Queen's trainer yelled.

"Let's rock it, Kali!" I said.

Kali and Queen clucked viciously at each other, but none of them felt intimidated. Then when they calmed down ,they circled each other, never taking their beady eyes off one another, as if Kali and Queen knew each other and are fierce rivals.

"Do it, Kali!" I ordered.

Kali ruffled her feathers and clucked ferociously at Queen, scaring her, but Queen quickly recovered from her fright.

"Give that amateur of a chicken a real scare!" Queen's trainer ordered.

Queen gave Kali such a huge scare, Kali looked like she wanted to move but couldn't for a few second.

"K... Kali...?" I was worried.

Then suddenly, Kali started bolting around the ring like crazy while Queen tried to chase her out of the ring!

"Kali, please calm down!" I urged.

"You got that chicken on the ropes, Queen! Chase her out of the ring so we can be winners!" Queen's trainer said smugly, brushing her beautiful shoulder length hair with her right hand.

This match seemed hopeless for me. Kali looked like she's trying to stay in control of her fears, but is not doing a good job of it.

I gotta do something!

"Kali! Calm down! Please, calm down! I'm with you! I'm right by your side. Together, we can do this! So let's chill, and give it all we got!" I said.

As if my words had some kind of healing effect, Kali slowly managed to calm down. Then she looked over at Queen. Queen stood there like "What the heck is going on?" Even her trainer looked clueless.

"All right, Kali, let's do this thing! GO, KALI!" I yelled along with Kali's ferocious clucking at Queen, as if our battle cries were somehow synced together.

"Oh no..." Queen's trainer whimpered.

Queen got so scared by our fierce determination to win, she jumped out of the ring, even though Kali wasn't chasing! Queen's trainer's mouth dropped open in shock. The crowd cheered!

"Game's over! The winner is Kali!" Rick declared!

I nearly cried. We won the festival. My hen and I won. Me and Kali won the tournament! My first chicken, Kali, is a champion! Amazing!

A couple minutes later, I held Kali in my arms, and Rick and Thomas were in the ring platform with me.

"Congratulations! What a great win. I've never seen such a powerful hen," Rick complimented me and Kali.

"Yes. We saw something great today," Thomas said with a happy, spellbound smile.

Thomas walked over to me, and leaned his face close to Kali. She clucked at him, causing him to jump back a couple feet. Thomas didn't say anything for a few seconds, but he broke into a humorous smile. He laughed.

"That's a lively chicken," he declared to everyone.

Everyone started laughing. rick walked up to me.

"Kali was really something," he told me.

"You know, Rick, Kali didn't win on her own, you know," I said.

Rick smiled and pushed his glasses further back on his nose bridge.

"I know, I know," he said.

Saibara came up to me and looked at Kali.

"It looks brave," he said.

"Thanks," I nodded in approval.

"Well done. I enjoyed the show," Barley said to me and left.

I walked up to Gray.

"So what do you think, Gray? One of a kind, huh?" I smiled at him.

"It's terrific," Gray agreed, but he didn't look impressed.

"But don't chickens peck?" He asked me.

"They do, as long as you don't get on their bad side. Believe me, I know," I replied.

Then I saw Duke coming up to me.

"Hey-hey-hey that was something! You must be happy to have such a great hen," he said.

"Yeah, I am," I replied.

"That's good. A good farmer like you should appreciate his works," Duke smiled warmly and left.

Harris and Doug came up to me next.

"She did it. What a clever hen!" Harris said, petting Kali in the head softly.

Kali clucked gently.

"I knew your hen would be good. After all, it lays good eggs," Doug commented with a smile.

"Thanks, Doug. You too, Harris. I'll enter with Kali again next year," I vowed to them.

They both nodded and left for their homes. I came up to Jeff who is standing all alone in thought.

"Hey, Jeff! What do you think about our victory?" I asked him.

"I liked it. What a show! Those were all hens, right?" Jeff asked me.

"Yes? So?" I replied, wondering where he's getting at.

"I suppose females are stronger for both humans and chickens," Jeff commented.

When I turned around, I saw The Doc behind me.

"Hey, Doc," I smiled.

"Hey. Kali is a tiger behind that cute face," the Doc said, looking at Kali in my arms and walking off.

Then I walked up to Kai.

"Say, you did pretty well in there," Kai said with an amused smile.

"You ain't seen nothing yet! See you tomorrow! I wanna try out one of your pizzas," I replied as I walked off, heading for the south exit of the square.

Back at home, I put Kali back in the hen house with Red, Violet and Popuri and went back home to get a well deserved victory sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 The Heart Is What Counts

**Episode 7: The Heart Is What Counts**

* * *

Tuesday, 8th Of Summer, 2000

After showering, eating breakfast and watching the weather forecast, in which it'll remain sunny tomorrow, I watched a few cartoons on the Cartoon Network channel weekly Cooking Show. This week, the host Naru displayed on how to make salad. Fairly simple food to cook, even I can do it. Then I left the house after turning of the television.

"Hellooo! Are you there, Pete?"

That sounded like Ann! I turned my head to the front entrance of Redwood Farm and I saw Ann coming my way! She had a happy, cheerful look on her face, much like Popuri.

"Ann! What's up? What are you doing here so early?" I asked her after I gave her a hug.

"I came to talk about business," Ann replied.

"Uh-oh. That's a first. Go on," I said.

This is the first time anyone came by my ranch for business reasons.

"Starting from tomorrow, could you deliver 3 fresh eggs daily to the Inn for our cooking needs? It will just be for a while," Ann assured me.

How can I possibly turn down a business offer from a friend? This is a good way to make some extra money so I can buy a brand new refrigerator.

"Sure, I'll deliver them," I nodded.

Ann smiled.

"Great, thanks. Of course we'll pay you for the service. Remember, 3 eggs every day starting tomorrow at 5 p.m., please," Ann reminded me.

"You can count on me, Ann," I said then gave Ann a handshake.

"Thanks, Pete," Ann smiled appreciatively at me then walked away, going out the open gates.

fter she left, I spent ten minutes watering my crops. After that, I went in the hen house and took Red and Violet's eggs, even the ones I kept in in my rucksack from yesterday and put them in the shipping box.

When I went to pick up Kali's egg, I noticed something out of the ordinary... It's gold colored. I picked up the egg and inspected it resting on my right hand. I gently tapped it to make sure it is not a fake, gold-plated egg, but I found out that it is a real, genuine egg that is naturally gold, no one painted it either. Isn't that strange? Who has ever heard of a chicken laying gold egg? That's right, only in fairy tales. I guess reality can be equally strange as fiction.

"An actual golden egg... That must be worth a fortune!" I said, a smile growing wide on my face, then I put the gold egg in the shipping box along with the others.

Then I went out into the forest taking the wheelbarrow with me to pick a couple Pink Cat Flowers for Popuri and chop some wood. By 10:00 a.m., I had nine three foot long logs in my wheelbarrow, that means I stopped chopping wood around that time, and when I came back to the ranch, I dumped all the logs in my wheelbarrow into my wood shed. I now have 371 pieces of wood! Not bad! I'll survive the Winter season at this rate! Then I went to Poultry Farm to visit Popuri and buy more chicken feed from Lillia.

I found Popuri in the chicken pen feeding the chickens. She didn't notice me yet because she was pouring a bag of chicken feed into the feeding troughs. I vaulted over the wooden fence and approached Popuri with the Pink Cat flowers in my hands.

"Hey there," I called.

Popuri stood up and turned around.

"Oh, Pete! It's you."

"Yep, it's me, and I got you your favorite flower," I gave her the Pink Cat flowers.

"Thank you, Pete. You're such a nice guy," Popuri said gratefully, blushing.

"Yeah. I always find time to interact with me friends, especially you," I said.

I don't know if that was a flirty pick-up line or not, but I liked the way it sounded, though. Popuri nodded in agreement, much to my relief.

"I admire the way you run the farm on your own," Popuri said.

I could feel my heart fluttering in my chest at that moment. Something tells me that she is starting to flirt with me.

"Uh, thanks. A guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do," I said.

"I mean, cutting tree stumps with your ax, breaking stones with your hammer, and caring for your livestock and pets... It gives me the impression that you're a strong and nice boy," Popuri said with a soft, soothing voice, blushing as she slowly circled around me, sizing me up.

Okay, I could obviously tell that's a flirty pick-up line.

"Gee... Thanks," I said slowly. What else could I say? I didn't know what else to say.

"My brother says good things about you. I have respect for you too," Popuri said, still blushing and circling me as she reached out at my face with her right hand and rubbed my cheeks.

Ohhh lord... I felt like I was going to faint Her hand felt gentle and soft like cream puff...

"Ohhh, holy cow..." I moaned softly and then... I fainted. Yeah. I fainted.

"Pete?!" Popuri exclaimed, startled that I fainted suddenly.

I don't know how much time has passed since I fainted, but I woke up laying in a couch. I came to, and as soon as I opened up my eyelids, I saw Popuri sitting on a single chair in front of me. She has been waiting for me to wake up for quite a while.

"He's awake! Pete is awake!" Popuri exclaimed.

Rick, Lillia, and Sasha came to check on me.

"Are you okay, Pete?" Popuri asked me in urgent concern.

I shook the grogginess and snapped myself fully awake, sitting up.

"Uh, I'm fine, I'm fine. Hey, how long have I been out?" I asked Rick.

"About an hour and 15 minutes," Rick replied.

"Shoot! I better get back to work! Oh, Lillia, here's $210. Have Rick send 21 units of chicken feed to my ranch. I need it ASAP," I said before bolting out the door.

I went to the clinic and bought some Bodegizer from The Doc and went back into the forest to chop up more tree stumps. When I felt all fatigued, my arms and legs burning on the inside, I drank the Bodegizer and continued working when the burning feeling in my arms and legs cooled down. I went back home and fell asleep at 8:14 p.m.

* * *

Wednesday, 9th Of Summer, 2000

I came outside to water my crops and feed my chickens, not to mention King and Dash as well. I never forget to brush Dash either. He has definitely taken a liking to me. When I left the farm to chop up more wood, he tried to follow me out of the ranch!

"Hey! No! No, Dash! Stay here. Stay," I ordered.

King placed his rump down on the ground and looked up at me, panting.

"Good boy. Stay. I won't be gone long, I swear," I promised him.

I gotta say, though chopping wood eventually makes my arms burn with fatigue, which I hate, it is good exercise for my arms, at least. I could feel my muscles building up a little bit. I was chopping wood near the hot spring. Ann and Popuri were sitting near the small river, watching me work.

"He's at it everyday, isn't he? All work," Ann sighed.

Popuri sighed too.

"Yeah... Pete is amazing at his job..." Popuri said dreamily, blushing.

Ann looked at Popuri in confusion. "What? What are you saying? You sound like you have a crush on him," Ann asked.

Popuri nodded.

"But how? Why? I know your type of guys, Popuri, and Pete is NOT your type. You're into famous or stylish cute guys like Leonardo DiCaprio," Ann stated in disbelief.

"You're right, Pete is not as flamboyant as Kai, he's not as cool as Aaron Carter, but still, there's something that I like about him, still. *sigh*... I don't know how to describe it, but I'm not going to deny it," Popuri replied.

Ann nodded. "I see," she smiled. "So there is something about him that you like, but have difficulty describing?"

Popuri gave Ann a single nod.

"I guess what I like about Pete is he doesn't see me as a kid, he sees me as a mature woman, just like Kai does, and I get the feeling he thinks about me a lot since he named one of his chickens after me," Popuri said.

"So you like him because he treats you like an adult and he gave one of his hens your name? Sorry, I'm confused," Ann said, scratching her head while frowning in a confused manner.

"There's more to it than that, Ann. See, Rick sees me only as a child. He tries to control my life, control who I hang out with. I've known Kai ever since I we were teenagers, there's no reason for Rick to dislike him so much. Pete, however... he has a charm that is hidden under the surface, and I want to find out what makes him tick. I hope he feels the same way about me..." Popuri said, concluding her sentence with a dreamy, contented sigh.

Ann smiled and gave Popuri a pat on the back.

"I'm sure he does, Popuri. I'm sure he does. If you think Pete is better for you than Kai, then who am I to argue? Anyway, I better get back home. Dad and I are expecting a shipment of eggs from Pete today," Ann said, then stood up and walked away, leaving Popuri by herself, and as soon as Ann walked down the stone stairs, Popuri let her body lay flat on the grass, her face facing up at the sky, then she closed her eyes and relaxed.

At 1:00 p.m., I headed on over to the Inn with the three eggs Ann requested me to deliver to her daily. As soon as I walked in the door, there was Ann, waiting for me.

"Did you bring the 3 eggs?" She asked me.

"I sure did," I pulled them out of my rucksack and showed them to her.

One gold egg and two normal eggs.

"Great. Give them to me," Ann smiled.

I politely handed them to her.

"Thank you. Wow, these look good. Here... Payment for the eggs." Ann gave me some cash- $1000! Now I got $3645! Next, I went to the beach to see Kai and buy a pizza. He was there, all right.

"Oh... hi. Want something to eat?" He asked me.

"Is that a rhetorical question? After 7 1/2 hours of work, I need to eat!" I replied incredulously. "Give me a pizza," I added.

"Okay, wait a sec..." Kai nodded.

He disappeared into his shack for a minute and came back out with a beautiful, full plate of cheese pizza!

"Here you go. Enjoy it," Kai offered me my lunch.

"Thanks, man!" I ate each slice of pizza one by one.

Man, the cheese with the tomato sauce combined melting in my mouth tasted and felt great!

"Kai, you cook some mean pizzas! If my Dad was here, he'd put you out of business!" I said.

"Really? In what way?" Kai smirked in amusement.

"He'd eat everything you're selling until you're out of stock!" I replied.

Kai gasped. "... Oh... Sorry I asked," he said, looking a bit dumbfounded.

I wiped my fingers with a napkin.

"Hey, no problem. Well, I better get back to work. See you later," I said then I left the beach.

I went back to chopping some wood for the rest of the day. When I got too tired to go on, I now have 443 pieces of wood now! That's perfect! At 7:58, I decided to go to the Inn before going to bed and drink some water.

* * *

Thursday, 10th Of Summer, 2000

Not much happened today. The onions are ready for harvest, so I put the mall in the shipping box, I sent 3 more eggs to Ann at noon, and after that I bought two more bags of onion seeds and a bag of grass seeds, which made me go down to having nearly $3000, much to my disappointment because I want to upgrade my hen house ASAP.

* * *

Friday, 11th Of Summer, 2000

After watching half of the James Bond marathon films from Dr. No to Moonraker, I watched the newest episode of Mechabot Ultror, the episode in which Red uses his new power suit to rescue Yellow from the mysterious cloud. When the show ended, I went outside to find that the tomatoes are ready and ripe for picking! I picked them all and threw them in the shipping box, then I watered my corn stalks, tomato plants and newly planted onion seeds then played with King and Dash for a while, then I went to the mines for a while. At 2:58 p.m., I delivered the eggs to Ann and now I got $4825! I got enough to get the hen house upgraded! For my lunch break, I stopped by Kai's shack at the beach to try out his spaghetti, then I headed on over to Gotz the woodcutter's house ASAP... But when I tried to open the door, I found that it is locked. Shoot. I grumbled to myself. I decided to go to Yodel Ranch and chat with May and Barley for a while. When I returned to find Gotz has returned to his house, he told me that he's on his break right now. Bummer. Guess I'll wait until tomorrow...

* * *

Saturday, 12th Of Summer, 2000

Today is my birthday! As usual, I woke up around 6:00 a.m. I was watching the weather forecast as I was eating a double ham and cheese sandwich with mustard and mayo. It's been sunny all summer, no rain or hurricanes. My Dad told me once that he never experienced a hurricane during his farmer days. I guess I won't either, but I'm not holding my breath. I changed the channel to channel 25.

"It's time for What's Your Passion?! Today, I, Mako Mizuta, will be hosting the show by myself this time. And in place of our normal host, we have a guest here today. Please welcome fortune-teller Polyphenol Love," Mako said, gesturing to his guest to take a seat next to him.

"Hello," Mr. Love shook Mako's hand as he took a seat.

"You know, I always thought you to be a woman. I can't believe you're such a big guy with a name like Love!" Mako exclaimed.

Mr. Love laughed.

"I get that a lot," he claimed.

Mr. Love's build reminds me of Zack, the only difference is he appears a bit scrawny compared to Zack, not too buff.

"It's rumored that your fortune telling is very precise," Mako commented.

"Thank you," Love nodded.

"Well, I was wondering if you could tell my fortune..." Mako said.

"Sure, no problem. Could I take a look at your forehead?" Mr. Love asked Mako.

Mako frowned in confusion. "My forehead? That seems like a funny place to fine my fortune."

"People's lives are condensed onto their foreheads. Let's see here..." Mr. Love pressed his left hand on Mako's forehead.

"... What do you see?" Mako asked, looking up at Love's hand.

"Mako... You missed your chance to marry," Love said with mild depression in his tone.

Mako recoiled a bit, his eyes wide as he gasped loudly! "What! Seriously?! ...Uhmm. You really can tell that from my forehead?"

"Yes. Your next chance will be 20 years from now."

"Uh, really..." Mako seemed sad that his next chance is years away.

I feel sorry for him.

"Well, don't worry too much," Love assured him.

"I guess so... Well, ahem, we've run out of time. Thank you Mr. Polyphenol Love for joining us today."

"My pleasure, Mizuta-san," Mr. Love nodded.

"We will see you next week. Good-bye..." The program ended and a deodorant commercial came on.

Instead of watching it, I flipped through five channels, and after skimming past the Sci-Fi channel, I stoppedo n the channel that details the various festivals held in Mineral Town each season every year, and I learned that today is the Tomato Festival! I turned off the television and left the house.

Outside, I played with king for a minute.

"Hey there, boy," I petted his head.

"Woof woof!" King barked and panted happily.

I gave him some dog food and took care of Dash, brushing him, talking to him and feeding him. Then I watered my plants while whistling the tune that the mystery girl I met when I was five- no, six years old always sang. I felt sad, because here I am years later in Mineral Town, and i want to let that girl, whoever she is, that I kept my promise and I have returned, but who is she? I don't remember her name or how she looks. All I do know is that she is close to my age, the same age as me or a year younger, so it's either gotta be Elli, Karen, Mary or Popuri. I could ask them if they have met me when we were six, but what if neither of them are that girl? What if she and her parents moved out of Mineral Town a few years ago before I showed up? What should I do? Argh, so many roadblocks...! But for some reason, I feel at ease around Popuri... I have no clue why, but I like her. Eh, maybe the word "like" is a bit too weak to describe my feelings. After watering my plants, I noticed that a few new weeds have grown in my garden, around my crops!

"Argh... Darn weeds..." I growled to myself in annoyance because dealing with weeds is the last thing I want to do out in this unforgiving heat.

I walked up to the weeds and yanked them out of the ground one by one, roots and all. Afterwards, I checked on my chickens. Popuri, my 4th chicken is now an adult!

"Yes!" I cheered.

I walked over to the chicken feed spout and pulled out 4 pieces of feed and put them in the little cubicles for my chickens, then I left the farm. I spent the next 3 hours relaxing in the forest, daydreaming. I was in the area of the forest where the lake is, where that small, unreachable island is. It looked like a mine entrance of some kind. Anyway, at 10:00 a.m., I ran to the Square. I got to the Square from the road where Doug's Inn is.

When I got there, I saw everyone I knew, and I also saw dozens of barrels filled with tomatoes littered around the place. I looked to my right and saw Cliff near a large rectangular crate full of tomatoes. He was examining the tomato filled barrels and getting into brief conversations with Rick, Duke and Gray. I walked up to him when he finished talking to Gray.

"Hey, Cliff."

"Hey, Pete. Everyone looks so excited. Are you going to participate, Pete?" He asked me.

"Ohh, yes!" I nodded with a grin.

"Well, I wish you luck. Gray told me how well you did at the Chicken Festival. I believe you'll do well in this one," Cliff smiled.

Just then, Gray came up to us.

"Hey, Pete. Hey, Cliff," he greeted us.

"How's it going, Gray?" I replied. m"Are you gonna be participating?" I asked him.

Gray softly clamped his fingers on the brim of his cap and shook his head.

"Nah. I've been under much stress lately, thanks to my grandfather... I may not be able to stop myself if I go wild throwing tomatoes. Hey, Pete, if you're going to participate, you better go join a team, and quick." Gray advised me. "Okay, thanks." I nodded.

I left Cliff and Gray, searching for Popuri and Rick. I found them near the northeast corner of the Square. As I was heading for them, Kai caught my attention.

"Oh, hey, Kai," I greeted him.

"You entering, Pete?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"I like the Tomato Festival, know why?"

"Why?"

"Because there are so many people worth plastering," Kai said with a evil-looking smirk.

I slowly nodded, grinning back. "I oughta plaster you for that snarky remark," I said.

"We'll see. We'll see," Kai promised.

At that moment, Kai and I noticed Popuri coming towards us.

"Pete! Kai!" She called to us happily.

"Hey, Popuri!" Kai and I said in unison, then we glanced at each other briefly, but turned our attention back to Popuri.

"Pete, do you want to join our team?" She asked me.

"I sure do," I nodded.

Popuri seemed happy about my answer, but Kai seemed surprised she asked him first.

"Really? Then I have to talk with Rick about it," Popuri said.

Then she walked away from me and Kai, approaching Rick and discussed plans on putting me on their team.

"I can't believe that she chose you over me..." Kai said to me in disbelief. "I used to be on their team every year," he added.

"Huh. Looks like you're not doing any plastering this year," I said.

Kai sighed, slowly shaking his head. "This is unexpected..." He looked at me. "What do you have that I don't?" He asked me.

"Beats me," I replied with a shrug.

The next few minutes later, we were asked to line up behind barrels. I was behind two pairs of barrels, facing Stu ahead of me, who is also behind a pair of barrels. To my right, Popuri is behind her set of barrels, facing May. Rick was between us and a few feet behind us, facing Elli.

"Alright, everyone, here are the rules. The objective is to strike your opponent with tomatoes. The barrels provide cover for you, and tomato ammunition. Just reach into the barrel and pull out a tomato. If you are hit by a tomato, you're out of the game. That is the rules. Everyone ready?" Thomas announced.

"Yes!" Everyone said together.

"Okay, let's start. We have the Chicken Team, led by Rick!" Thomas introduced us.

Popuri Rick and I waved at the people watching us as they cheered.

"We have the Sheep Team, led by Stu!" Thomas introduced our opponents.

Stu, May and Elli waved at the audience.

"All right. On your marks..." Thomas got ready to give the signal.

We grabbed our tomatoes.

"... Begin!" Thomas shouted!

Almost immediately, Stu, May and Elli launched a barrage of tomatoes at us!

"Duck!" Rick shouted!

We crouched behind our barrels! When I thought the barrage was over, I popped up and threw a tomato, targeting Elli then I quickly grabbed another and threw it! Popuri and Rick popped up and began throwing their tomatoes! Stu threw a tomato at Rick! Rick was focused on trying to hit May, so he didn't see Stu's tomato coming at him from the corner of his left eye in time to dodge it!

"Doh!" Rick grunted when the tomato hit his face, almost causing his glasses to fly off his face.

He crouched down behind his barrels in defeat, cleaning tomato juice off his glasses lens with his blue apron.

"They got our leader!" Popuri exclaimed to me as we crouched back down behind our barrels, hearing tomatoes splatter against our barrels, and the ground near us.

"Then let's get even!" I replied to Popuri.

She nodded, then she popped up from behind her barrels and threw a tomato at Elli's location! When Elli popped up when she was sure that we weren't throwing tomatoes at her to avenge Rick. Boy did she think wrong! The tomato Popuri threw hit Elli smack on her forehead!

"Ahh!" Elli yelped and fell back behind her barrel, likely wiping the tomato juice off her face using her apron.

"They got Elli!" May cried.

"Don't worry, May! We'll get them back!" Stu assured May and threw a tomato at me!

"Whoa!" I cried and quickly crouched down, and the tomato nearly hit me by four inches! If I were a fraction slower, I would have been hit!

*SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT!* I heard more tomatoes splatter on my barrel! Popuri popped up from behind her barrels and threw a tomato at Stu! Stu crouched behind his barrels to dodge Popuri's tomato on time, and May threw a tomato at Popuri! She barely dodged it, it only grazed her head! Popuri looked over at me. I was still hiding behind my barrel, feeling a little nervous about getting plastered by two 5 year old kids.

"Pete! They got us pinned! What do we do?" Popuri asked me.

I formulated a plan in mind. If we switched targets simultaneously, that might give us an advantage!

"Divide and conquer!" I whispered to Popuri.

She nodded. We popped up from behind our barrels! I threw a tomato at May, Popuri threw a tomato at Stu, then I quickly picked up another tomato and threw it at Stu, and Popuri threw a tomato at May! We need to make it difficult for Stu and May to figure out who is being targeted by who. After dodging my next tomato, Stu quickly popped back up and threw a tomato at Popuri! Taking the opportunity, I threw a tomato at him while his attention is focused on Popuri for that near split second!

"Arrgh!" Stu grunted from being smacked by the tomato, then he sank behind his barrel with the broken tomato attached to his face. Popuri threw a few more tomatoes at May, but she kept dodging them. When May popped back up again, she had no time to dodge the tomatoes Popuri and I threw at her while she was hiding behind her barrel, she got plastered by both of our tomatoes!

"Ahhh no!" May whined, wiping tomato juice off her face.

"The game's over! The winner is... The Chicken Team!" Thomas announced.

Our next opponents are Doug, Ann and... Gray?! He lied to me! I thought he wasn't going to be in the contest!

"Ohh man..." I grumbled.

I remembered what he said about being under a lot of stress. If he vents his pent up rage here, Popuri, Rick and I will be in deep trouble...

"... The Chicken Team, led by Rick!" Thomas announced.

Everyone cheered.

"The Star Team, led by Doug!" Everyone cheered.

"On your marks..."

We grabbed our tomatoes.

"...Begin!" Thomas shouted!

Tomatoes started raining everywhere! I saw dozens of them coming our way! We ducked behind our barrels to take cover from the barrage! I could hear the tomatoes Doug, Ann and Gray are throwing at us splatting against the barrels! I popped up and threw my first tomato at Doug! Direct hit!

"Augh!" He moaned from the impact of my tomato hitting his chest.

Gray was throwing tomatoes like madman! And Popuri got hit twice in a row!

"Arrgh!" Popuri crouched down, wiping the tomato juice off her face and hair.

Rick popped up from behind his barrels and threw a tomato at Ann!

"Ooof!" Ann got hit square in the head!

"All right... NO MORE MR. NICE GUY!" Gray roared.

He threw a barrage of tomatoes at us!

"Duck, Pete!" Rick shouted.

"Aah!" I yelped and crouched down, as I was almost hit in the head by a tomato.

Gray is like a tank! He really is using his rage to gain an advantage over us! It was difficult to find an opportunity to expose our heads without the risk of getting hit as soon as we stand up. Rick found the courage to pop up from his hiding place and threw a tomato at Gray! Gray saw the tomato coming and ducked down behind his barrels! I popped up and threw a tomato after Rick threw his! Gray popped back up but immediately ducked down as soon as he saw my tomato coming!

"Ready, Pete?"

"Yeah."

"3... 2... 1... Now!"

Rick and I simultaneously threw tomatoes at Gray nonstop, pinning Gray in his hiding place. Unfortunately for Gray, he responded to his rage too early, wanting to plaster us with tomatoes so badly when he thought of how rough Saibara is treating him, and he popped back up only to get plastered by three tomatoes- two in the face, causing his hat to jump off his head, revealing his dark blond hair, and one on his chest.

" _Urrrghh..._ " Gray groaned in defeat as he slumped down.

While Gray's rage was his greatest weapon in the tomato fight tournament, it was also his greatest weakness and it wasn't hard for Rick and I to exploit it.

"The game's over! And the winner is... The Chicken Team!" Thomas announced. Everyone cheered!

"Yes! Whoo!" Popuri and I cheered.

A few minutes later, after everyone dried off all the tomato stains from their clothes and faces, Thomas congratulated us all.

"Well, that was another great festival. The winner this year is the Chicken Team! You other teams fought hard, too." Thomas said.

Rick, Popuri and I gave each other a high five!

"Yes! We did it!" Popuri cheered.

"Yeah! We won!" I said.

"We did it, Pete! Let's play together on the same team next year, too." Rick said.

"Hey, sounds good!" I nodded.

"Please work hard so that we can harvest enough tomatoes for the next Tomato Festival. Thank you, everybody," were Thomas's closing comments.

I was talking to Cliff and Gray when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and saw Duke and Manna. Duke didn't look happy.

"Hey, Pete, why didn't you join our team?" Duke asked me.

"Well, I-" I stared to say.

"Yes, Duke was useless. But if you had joined us, we might have won," Manna said, interrupting me.

"See, I-" I tried to say.

"What are you saying? I just had a bad day, that's all," Duke snapped at Manna, interrupting me again.

"You're not a spring chicken anymore, you know," Manna retorted.

I've never seen her frown up before, it's kinda scary, honestly.

I headed to Elli, Stu and May, to congratulate them.

"Great game, Elli," I shook her hand.

"Thank you. Congratulations to you too. Uhh... I feel exhausted..." Elli replied, looking a little tired.

Then I felt someone poking my leg. I looked down and saw Stu, glaring at me.

"I lost this time, but I won't lose next year. I'll be bigger next year, so you better watch yourself," Stu growled at me.

It scared me a bit to see him glaring at me like a rabid dog. He looked a little intimidating for a 5 year old.

"We'll see. But remember, just have fun," I replied to him.

"Yeah, easy for you to say since you won." Stu grumbled, crossing his arms.

After celebrating with Rick and Popuri at Poultry Farm, I came back to my farm and got some rest. The Tomato Festival sure was fun!

* * *

Sunday, 13th Of Summer, 2000

I ate a boiled egg that I made last night while watching the Shogi Hour. At 6:30, I came outside. When I stepped out, I saw King waiting for me.

"Hey, boy! come here!" I picked up King and scratched his ears.

"Did you sleep well last night?"

"Woof woof woof!"

"So did I," I replied.

When I looked to my left, I saw Mayor Thomas coming.

"Oh! Mayor Thomas! Good morning!" I greeted him.

"Good morning, Pete." He shook my hand.

"What brings you out here?" I wondered.

"I have a favor to ask."

"Sure. What is it?" I asked.

"I'd like you to deliver an apple pie from the Inn to Elli's grandma Ellen. I usually take it to her, but I have to go to the neighboring village Forget-Me-Not Valley today. Can you do it?" Thomas asked me.

"Sure. It's no problem for me," I replied adamantly.

"Thanks. I knew I could count on you," Thomas smiled.

"Don't mention it, Mr. Mayor," I smiled back.

Thomas turned around and headed for the exit, but after 7 steps away from me, he turned around to tell me something.

"It's for Ellen, okay? An apple pie from the Inn," he reminded me before really leaving this time.

With Thomas gone, I began my everyday farm work. I watered my crops, brushed Dash, then I went out to chop some wood for a while.

At 12:59 p.m., I headed for the Inn, passing by Poultry Farm and Yodel Ranch. On my way by Poultry Farm, I saw Rick and Popuri leaving their house to get somewhere.

"Hey, Pete!" They waved at me.

"Hiya!" I waved back.

I also met up with May on my way to the Inn.

"Good afternoon, Pete," May smiled as we walked side by side to the Square.

"Hello to you, May," I replied.

When we got to the Square, I took the road to the Inn, May took the road to the church. At the Inn, Ann was cleaning the tables while Doug was counting the cash earned from his customers.

"Hello, Doug. I'm here for the apple pie," I told Doug as I walked up to the bar.

Doug looked at me in a confused manner for a second. Then he shook his head in a

"Oh, how silly of me to forget!" kind of way.

"Oh, that's right, the Mayor said you'd be getting the pie today. You're a good guy. Here, take this," Doug handed me a small plate with one slice of apple pie.

Boy, it smelled so good and fresh. While restraining the urge to eat the pie, I took the plate in my hands.

"Thanks, Doug. See you later," I said as I left.

"Later, Ann," I called as I walked out the door.

"See ya," Ann replied.

I turned left and walked up the road, carrying the apple pie. The aroma of fresh apple and sweet cinnamon drifted into my nose as I walked. I felt hungry all of a sudden. I haven't eaten lunch yet, and I'm hungry, but I had to restrain myself from eating the pie. It didn't take long to reach Ellen's house at the northwestern part of Mineral Town. I opened up the door and came in.

"Who is it?" Ellen called, half asleep.

"It's me, Ellen. It's Pete." I replied as I approached her, being careful not to drop the plate.

"Pete? Oh, it's been a while. How are you?"

"I've been doing fine. I brought you something on behalf of Thomas. Here's your apple pie." I gently gave it to her. She slowly took it into her hands.

"Oh, thank you. I just adore the Inn's apple pie. I always look forward to the Mayor on Sundays. Thank you very much. Here, take this as a tip," Ellen tried to offer me some money.

"I don't need a tip, Ellen. I'm just doing a favor for a good friend," I replied, holding my hand up to refuse the money Ellen offered me.

"Oh, don't hesitate... take it," Ellen insisted.

I wasn't expecting to get any money for this, but if Ellen insists, oh well. A second later, Elli came in.

"Grandma, here's the apple pie," Elli said.

"Elli, why did you do that?" Ellen questioned Elli, confused.

"Huh?" Elli looked confused, but when she looked at me, she gently slapped herself on her forehead.

"Oh, that's right... I forgot Pete would bring apple pie. I got one too."

"Oh dear, thank you. Why don't you give it to Pete," Ellen suggested.

"Elli's face brightened at Ellen's idea. "That's a good idea. Here, Pete. Thank you for your trouble," Ellen gave me the plate of apple pie.

"Gee, thanks, Elli," I smiled.

She nodded and left.

"Come again," Ellen smiled at me.

"I will, once I got free time from work," I replied then left.

As soon as I stepped outside, I began eating the apple pie. Mmmmm! To feel the sliced apples, sweet cinnamon and pie crust swirl in my mouth... It's unbelievable! Ellen is right, the Inn does make good apple pies! For most of the evening, I relaxed on the beach watching the sun set with Popuri. We also ate pizza together, courtesy of Kai. Thanks to Popuri, she convinced Kai to let me have a free pizza. That was great.

* * *

Monday, 14th Of Summer, 2000

The next morning, when I popped outside after watching the newest episode of The Fairy and Me, I heard somebody say: "Hey, Pete, I'm back!"

It sounded like Thomas.

When I turned around, I saw him coming! He really is back! He carried a plate with a slice of chocolate cake with icing and a cherry on top. I shook his hand.

"Mayor Thomas! Great to have you back! I finished your favor yesterday," I informed him.

"Thanks. I visited Ellen today. She was very happy you went there like that," Thomas said in approval.

"I'm glad to hear that," I nodded proudly.

"Doug was impressed, too. So I bought some cake from the Inn for you," Thomas offered me the cake he carried here.

I was shocked. First the apple pie Elli accidentally bought, now this cake?! The people here are so generous, I feel like crying happily... I took the cake.

"Thanks, Thomas," I smiled.

I took the fork into my right hand and began eating the cake. It tasted great, especially with the frosting on it.

When I ate the cherry, wow! Explosive sweet flavor!

"Well, see you later," Thomas waved bye and left.

"If you need another favor, just let me know. I'm always open for business or favors," I called to him.

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks," Thomas called back as he walked away.

After he left, I did the usual stuff I do at the ranch, taking care of King, Dash, Kali, Red, Violet, and Popuri, and even watering my crops. I wonder when the corn will be ready for harvest. They sure do take a long time to grow... Anyway, I plan on asking Gotz to upgrade my hen house, but I know that early in the morning, he won't be at his woodcutting house, so I killed time going to the mine and digging for ores. I dug my way 8 floors down until I got too tired to keep on going. But it made me wonder how far down does the mine go? Next time I'll bring some food with me to keep my stamina and energy up. I checked my watch as soon as I left the mine.

11:42 a.m. He should be home by now. I headed on over there. When I entered the woodcutting house, there was Gotz and Louis, the weird elderly guy in the green clothing.

"Pete! What's up?" Gotz greeted me.

"It's been a while, Pete. You remember me, don't you?" Louis asked me.

"Yeah. Louis, right?"

"That's right." He nodded.

"Anyway, Gotz, I'm doing great. I just wanted to ask you a favor," I said.

"Oh really? What's that?" Gotz asked.

"Well, see, I want my hen house upgraded. I want the hen house to hold more than four or five chickens, understand?"

"Yeah, I understand, but keep in mind that the job costs $5000 and 420 pieces of lumber. Is that okay?" Gotz asked me.

"I got everything ready. Lumber, money, everything," I nodded.

As soon as I agreed, Harris came in, visiting Gotz from his morning rounds around Mineral Town.

"Okay, we'll begin work tomorrow," Gotz agreed.

I nodded. Then I decided to talk to Louis for a while.

"Do you catch bugs or something? If so, how's the bug hunt?" I asked him.

"I haven't made much progress, but I'm doing okay," Louis shrugged, sitting back on Gotz's couch.

"Really? how many bugs have you seen?" I asked him.

"A lot, but I'm more focused on bees right now. Yes sir, there are lots of different kinds of bees," Louis sighed.

"I'm looking for a very rare species," He said.

"Well, I hope your hunt goes well. I'll see you later. Bye." I headed for the door. I waved at Harris before going out.

I went to the Blacksmith and gave Saibara and Gray the ores I found.

"Thank you very much, Pete!" Saibara smiled.

"Thanks! It's very important to have friends!" Gray happily remarked.

"That's right! Well, I gotta go! I hope things go well for you guys."

I left the Blacksmith shop and headed for the Orchard. When I walked in, I saw a staircase in front of me. i walked past it and found a door leading into the kitchen. Manna, Duke's wife, is in there washing dishes.

"Afternoon, Manna," I greeted her.

She slowly looked at me, and I noticed that she looked sad for some reason.

"Oh, hi," she said sullenly.

"What's wrong? Is something bothering you? Maybe I can help," I said in a comforting tone. Manna sighed.

"Maybe I shouldn't be telling you this, but my daughter left the village and ever since then, Duke, my husband, drinks himself to sleep every night."

This explains why Manna looks said, and why yesterday Duke and Manna nearly had an argument. The departure of their daughter had a negative impact on them.

"Ohh...I'm sorry to hear that..." I said with sympathy.

Manna nodded slowly.

"I'm surprised though. I've never seen you, the gossip girl, look sad before," I remarked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Do you mind if I keep talking?" She asked me.

"Yeah, go on if you feel like it," I replied.

"Well, anyway, I feel lonely too, so I talk with people to get things off my mind, although of course the loneliness that I feel because my daughter's not here could never be relieved by just talking," Manna commented.

I scoffed. "That's no surprise there," I remarked.

"It'd be different if she got married, but... Oh, you came here on your own, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Why was that...?" Manna wondered.

I shrugged. "I guess you could say that I'm feeling a little lonely myself. Away from my home and family... My parents still live in the city, my brother is in his own farm in Forget-Me-Not Valley... But I'm fine. I'm doing fine," I assured Manna.

"That's great, I'm glad to hear that," Manna smiled.

"Well, nice talking to you, Manna. I gotta go."

"Okay, Pete. Thanks for taking the time to talk to me. I really appreciate it."

"Sure thing!" I replied before leaving.

At 1:00 p.m., I visited Mary and her mom for a while and followed them to the Supermarket. There, I bought two bags of onion seeds then I returned home for the day.

* * *

Tuesday, 15th Of Summer, 2000

Not much happening. I finally get to harvest more tomatoes! I used my garden hoe to soften new ground to plant my new onion seeds, then I went to Poultry Farm at 12:15 to buy 31 units of chicken feed, leaving me with $605, but I had to do it, otherwise no more eggs for a few days. My dad told me about that too. He told me all the basics about farming and taking care of livestock. The grass I planted in the other side of the ranch seems to be growing the rest of the day I spent chopping up weeds with my sickle, that's about it, while Gotz was hard at work on my hen house.


	8. Chapter 8 Romance Is Like Magic

**Episode 8: Romance Is Like Magic**

* * *

 _Wednesday 16th Of Summer. 2000_

It's been a while since I watched Life On A Farm with Jimmy and Fran talking about how to be a farmer. Today, they were talking about how to raise cows. After watching that program, I walked outside, ready to get to work.

"Hey, Pete, are you there?" That sounded like Kai.

When I turned to my left, I actually saw him coming. I can't believe it- Kai, coming to visit me. I couldn't help wondering what he wants.

"How's it going, Kai?" I called ot him, then when he got close enough to me, we shook hands.

"Same old, same old. Hey Pete, do you grow corn on your farm?"

I turned my head looking over my right shoulder and I noticed that all of my corn stalks in the field in front of the horse stables and cow/sheep barn are full of corn ready to be picked. About time.

"Yeah," I nodded at Kai.

"How about selling me one?" Kai asked.

I nodded.

"Sure thing. I'll be back." I headed on over to the field, opening the fence gate and walking over to one of the corn stalks and I pulled a cob of corn out and returned to Kai.

"Here you go," I handed it to Kai.

He held it in his hand and looked at it.

"Thanks. It looks delicious... Oh, how much?" Kai asked, digging in his pocket for his wallet.

"The price? Oh, only $50," I replied.

Kai's eyes widened and he let out a soft gasp of surprise and happiness.

"Really? What a bargain! You're a nice guy," Kai complimented me.

"Sure thing. Rick might hate you, but me, personally, I got absolutely nothing against you, even though we are competing for Popuri's attention," I replied.

"I'm glad to hear that. Thanks a lot. See ya," Kai smiled, but not in a condescending way, but in a genuinely friendly way, and left.

After that I entered my garden and started picking all the corn and putting them in the shipping box. After throwing my 5th piece of corn in the box, Gotz arrived from the forest and called out to me.

"I saw that, Pete," he said.

i froze and turned to face him.

"Saw what?" I asked.

"I saw you being friendly to Kai. That was very generous of you. Rick could learn a thing or two from you," Gotz commented as he picked up a wooden log.

I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah..." I then sighed and got back to work, heading for my crops. I opened the gate and stepped inside, and resumed picking corn off each corn stalk individually while Gotz watched me from outside the wooden fence surrounding my crops.

"You know, almost every man here hates Kai, because he has such a good reputation among women. But you, Pete... you don't feel threatened by his masculinity, do you?" Gotz asked me.

I shook my head as I pulled the second corn off the fifth corn stalk I picked clean.

"Should I be threatened? Kai and I definitely have eyes on the same girl, so I do have every right to be threatened, but..." I paused there and placed all the corn I picked into my rucksack. "... Unlike most, if not some men, I have no insecurities. I understand that sometimes events that happen in your life are not always under your control."

"What do you mean?" Gotz asked me.

I stepped out the gate and closed it shut behind me, then Gotz followed me over to the shipping box near the hen house.

"I mean that preventing Kai from interacting with Popuri will not prevent them from eventually becoming engaged. I used to have a crush on this girl back in my high school years. She was popular- and she was a cheerleader. Her name was Cassandra. Almost every guy in my school wanted to date her, and I'm sure some of my friends fantasized about dating her too..." I said.

Gotz chuckled. "Oh, I get it. This is one of those failed romance stories, huh?"

As I started to dump my crops out of my rucksack into the shipping box, I chuckled then looked up at Gotz.

"Yeah, something like that. Let's just say the person we have eyes on isn't always the one we are destined to be with. Cassandra and I were close friends, and I wanted to be more than friends, but she never saw me as a potential boyfriend, just a brother figure even though we aren't related. She had her eyes on Edward, the quarterback of our school's football team. I learned back then not to set your expectations too high. Even though I like Popuri, I'm not placing any bets that she and I will become a married couple in the near future," I said.

"I see. Well, I better get going. Nice talking to you, Pete," Gotz said when I strapped my empty rucksack back around my back, then he left my ranch, going towards the forest instead of town.

After he left, I continued working, even though the summer heat bothered me a bit. To be honest, today, I'm starting to find farming life a little boring, because I gotta do the same thing over and over again each day- water my crops, harvest them when they're ready, collect the eggs, feed my chickens, etc. I am not the type of guy who enjoys doing mundane activities every single day, I need variety to spice up my life. To clear my head, I went to the Inn at 3:00 p.m. to relax after chopping some wood in preparation for the next job I want Gotz to do someday when he's done with the hen house. I was sitting at the top right table closest to the bar, eating an apple pie while thinking deeply in thought, alone. A few seconds later, Thomas's son, Harris the policeman took a seat next to me, then asked Doug to give him a hamburger, no onions, and when I looked at him, I noticed that he is smiling at me.

"Taking a break, huh?" I nodded at his question.

"Yeah, this time of the day is definitely siesta time," Harris nodded.

I took a sip of my water watching Harris pay Doug the money for the hamburger.

"Do you find your job boring?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry?" Harris didn't catch my question clearly.

"I said do you find your job boring?" I repeated.

"Boring? No. Why?"

"It's just that..."

Before continuing, I rested my fork on the plate. It made a *clink!* sound, then I looked at Harris in the face.

"I'm starting to find my job as a farmer boring. Everyday I do the same thing over and over and over and over again. Nothing brand new happens. I notice that you are the only policeman in town, no partner, no deputy, and nothing happens that makes your job significant because everyone here knows and respects each other, there is no possibility of a robbery ever happening here or anywhere else. How do you deal with this? Don't you ever wish that something ever happened to make your job... Entertaining?" I asked him.

Harris paused for a minute. "Well, to be honest with you, patrolling around Mineral Town does at first sound like a boring job, but actually, it isn't. Know why? Because there are people I know who appreciate what I do- keeping this town and its citizens safe, or at least help make them feel safe. That goes for you, too. People appreciate your job as a farmer. Has anyone over come to you to buy something from you?" Harris asked me.

"...Oh!" I gasped.

I remembered the days when Ann wanted me to deliver her eggs for a few days, and today, Kai wanted to buy corn from me... Harris is right. My job may seem boring, but it is worthwhile. This town needs a farmer like me. Without me, Ann wouldn't be getting eggs, and Kai wouldn't have corn. And Zack wouldn't be able to pick up any of my crops to sell at Sasha's Supermarket.

"You know, Harris... You're right. My job is important. So many people here count on me and my hard work. Thank you... Thank you for opening my eyes."

I shook his hand.

"You're welcome, Pete. If you need anything from me, just let me know." Harris replied.

I finished my pie and left the inn. For the rest of the day, I spent chopping more wood until nightfall.

* * *

 _Thursday, 17th Of Summer, 2000_

I'll never miss an episode of Mechabot Ultror! I sat on the couch, eating a ham sandwich while watching the episode. In the episode that's airing today, Red, in his new power suit gets into a long, grueling battle against the mysterious white substance that has Yellow trapped in the pool. The episode was intense! After a long fight, the white object slowly retreats from Yellow's legs, and Ultror Red pulls Yellow loose and carries her poolside.

"Yellow... Are you okay?!"

"Y...Yes, Red..." Yellow slowly replied.

The episode ends with Blue and Green joining with Red, concerned about Yellow's health and safety. It was a great episode. But because of the "To Be Continued" message, there will be more new episodes. Then later I changed to the Nickelodeon channel and caught Rugrats coming on. When the episode of Rugrats ended, I cheerfully danced out of my house with my rucksack strapped to my back.

When I stepped outside, I saw that the hen house looks bigger now! Completely different than before!

"Wow... Gotz really did it... All by himself...!"

I was truly surprised! While I was checking over the improved and expanded hen house, King came up to me.

"Woof woof!" He barked at me.

I knelt down and petted his head.

"Yeah, King, we are moving up. Next time, i'll ask him to upgrade my house, so that I can have a fridge," I said to King.

I went to my garden and harvested all the onions, putting them in the shipping box, and watering my other plants. To be honest, I got more patches of onions than tomatoes and corn. I only have two square patches of tomatoes growing, two square patches of corn, and three square patches of onions. Now that I harvested most of my onions, I only have one patch of onions left, but they aren't ready to be harvested.

After checking on Dash in the stables, brushing him and letting him roam around the farm, I went in the hen house to check things out. The place is big enough to hold 10 or 15 chickens now! And there are two incubators now, and two chicken feed spouts!

"How do you guys like your newly improved home, huh?" I asked my chickens.

Kali, Red, Violet and Popuri clucked happily and at the same time, making their clucking sound musical in a strange way.

"I thought so," I nodded in approval.

I picked up their eggs and threw them in the shipping box. As for Kali's gold egg, I put it in one of the incubators, because I want to see what kind of chick will hatch from a golden egg. Afterwards, I left the hen house and went out to my garden to chop up the remaining weeds. There are still so many, even though the garden is partially clean! I got rid of all the little sticks of wood, and most of the pebbles and boulders (except the ones that look hard for my newly improved hammer to break).

At 11:16 a.m., I decided to take a break and go to Poultry Farm and see how Popuri is doing. I walked up to their front door, rang the doorbell, then waited for someone to answer the door. When the door opened, it revealed Lillia standing behind the screen door, dressed in a plain dress and looking cheerful as usual despite her poor physical condition.

"Hello, Pete," Lillia greeted me.

"Pete! Hey!" Rick waved to me, sitting on the couch watching television with Popuri.

Popuri stood up out of the couch since she is sitting next to Rick to his left, blocking her form my view.

"Hi, Pete," Popuri blushed, waving at me.

Lillia opened the screen door and allowed me to come in.

"Hey, everybody..." I waved as Lillia closed the door behind me.

"You're just in time, Pete. Would you like to stay for a while and watch Gunsmoke with us while Mom cooks rice, pasta and and apple pie?" Lillia offered me.

I nodded. How could I say no to a generous offer like this? Besides, it would offend Popuri if I said no.

"That would be great," I smiled gratefully and took a seat on the couch next to Popuri, putting her between me and Rick and we watched this TV Land channel old western drama show made back in 1952 to 1961 called "Gunsmoke". Rick and Popuri were watching episode 21 of the 13th season while Lillia continued cooking in the kitchen, and Rick claimed that he has been watching reruns of this show ever since he was nine years old, because his father, Rod, got him hooked on this show. This old show we were watching, Gunsmoke, I thought that it is based on an old Capcom game of the same name, but I soon learned it isn't.

"So. Gunsmoke..." I said to Rick on the part of the show when this guy who I assume was Los Pubro, one of the outlaws of the Gunsmoke arcade game, not the NES version, with a thick mustache wearing a cowboy hat with what looks like fur around the hat choking another guy from behind, demanding how many people were there. I didn't see the episode from the beginning, so I don't know what's going on and who is who.

"Yep, that's the name of the show," Rick nodded, never taking his eyes off the screen.

"Um, is this show based on the old 1984 arcade game Gunsmoke? If it is, what episode do the three Wingate brothers appear in?" I asked Rick almost haltingly.

Rick slowly looked over at me in confusion.

"What? Wingate brothers?" He asked me in confusion.

"Yeah. Have you played Gunsmoke the arcade game before? They are the last outlaws you fight before you beat the game. Are they in this show?" I clarified for Rick.

"Huh? No! Pete, the Gunsmoke game and this show are completely unrelated! Yeah, they have similar names, but the game is not based on the show!" Rick said.

I felt like a complete idiot. Why, Capcom, why? Why name one of your first arcade games after an unrelated old television show?

Soon the food was ready. Rice, chicken spaghetti and apple pie... My favorites! We gathered at the table, ready to eat, and I felt my mouth water at the sight of the apple pie steaming inches in front of me. We started eating for seven minutes in complete silence until Rick spoke up.

"So Pete, how's the farm?" Rick asked me.

"Oh, great. Real great. The only thing that upsets me is the weeds won't stop growing, no matter how many I cut down!" I grumbled.

Rick laughed, but I wasn't offended, though.

"Do you plan on buying a cow or sheep anytime soon?" Lillia asked me after swallowing some rice.

"Soon, but I want to upgrade my house first. It's difficult living in a house with an old fridge with years of mold inside it," I claimed.

"Really? You're doing just fine to me..." Popuri said coolly.

"You know, Pete, Popuri has been talking about you a lot," Rick told me.

I blinked in amusement. "Really?" I asked him.

Popuri glared at Rick.

"Rick...!" She growled.

Rick shrugged sarcastically, giving her a _"I'm sorry... Not!"_ look, which was a shrug and a mischievous grin.

"Anyway, Pete, I'm not going to deny it. I have been thinking of you a lot. So have you been thinking about me?" Popuri asked me, her face all red, looking directly at me.

I looked into her eyes, which made my heart race.

"Uh..." I gulped hard. "I... Yes... Yes, I have..." I said slowly, trying to get control of myself.

"I knew it! ... Hey, Mom, is it okay if Pete walks with me in the forest?" Popuri asked Lillia.

"Sure, Popuri. Pete, look after her, okay?"

"I-I will, ma'am," I nodded.

"I trust you, Pete," Rick smiled.

"Thanks, Rick. See you guys later," I said as Popuri and I left the house.

A few minutes later we just passed Gotz's house, we are now in the ares where two three roads branch off. Ahead is the stairs to the hot spring, the road to the right leads to Redwood Farm, and the road to the left leads to the long, winding trail to Mother's Hill. Popuri and I decided to walk down the path to Mother's Hill. As soon as we took that detour, Popuri looked at me, asking: "What do you think about me, Pete?"

My eyes widened. I'm not clearly sure about what she meant, but I think she wants to know what I find attractive about her. I looked at her, my face red.

"Wha-wha-what do you mean...?" I stammered.

Popuri's face turned a little red as she smiled.

"Pete, you know what I mean..." She giggled.

I guess she wants to know what I like about her. I might as well tell her.

"Uhh... I... Like your hair..." I said looking at her long, pink, flowing hair. "It's long, pink and beautiful... And it l-l-l-looks warm like a bed quilt... Plus, I... love it when the wind blows on... your hair," I commented uneasily.

Popuri giggled. And when she giggled, ooh, I felt that giggle of hers vibrate in my heart.

"A-a-and I like your eyes... They are b-b-b-beautiful like rubies..." I continued stammering like an idiot who forgot how to talk.

"Re... Really? Like rubies?" Popuri looked happy to hear all this.

"Y... Yeah..." I nodded.

By now I felt a little more comfortable telling Popuri what I like about her. It eases the tension in my heart.

"I... also like your dress... It compliments your eyes and hair, and makes you 10 times more prettier," I said, looking at her long, thick skirt, her corset and then her blushing face.

"Ohhh, Pete..." Popuri swooned.

Oh man... there's that warm, fuzzy feeling in my body again... By this time we were crossing the bridge.

"A... And your voice... it's so soothing to my ears... like the birds chirping around us..." I said with more confidence than before.

"Wow, Pete, that's wonderful, but what do you think about my personality?" Popuri asked me, after we crossed the bridge, still walking.

"I'm sorry?"

"Everybody says I'm immature. What do you think?" Popuri asked me, looking a bit upset at the fact of being called immature.

"Immature? That's an overstatement. Just because you have the mannerisms of a happy-go-lucky child does not mean you're immature. Your so-called immature, girly personality is what brightens my day when I'm feeling stressed, sad or tired," I replied.

Popuri smiled at me and softly rubbed my face.

"Thank you, Pete... You're so cute..." Popuri cooed.

Oooh... The words "You're so cute" echoed in my mind, making my heart flutter like butterflies are trapped in there. Popuri and I stayed in the field where the Pink Cat flowers grow- where I usually pick them. I laid in the grass next to Popuri, looking up at the beautiful blue, noon sky.

"The sky looks beautiful today," Popuri said.

"Yeah... Just as beautiful as you are." I can't believe I found the guts to say that!

Popuri blushed. "Thank you, Pete. You are such a cutie yourself..."

She took my left hand in her right hand and we closed them together.

"You know, Pete, being here, in this exact same spot, it reminds me of that day..." Popuri said dreamily.

"Huh? What day?" I asked her.

She snapped out of her daydream suddenly.

"Nothing, never mind. Just thinking out loud," she quickly replied.

"Oh..." I nodded.

For the next few hours we stayed in that field, talking. Later that evening, Popuri returned home and I returned home to cut some more weeds before nightfall. As soon as night fell, I came back home.

* * *

Saturday, 19th Of Summer, 2000

Not too much happened today. Barley came by this morning to let me know that the Cow Festival is tomorrow at Yodel Ranch. I told him that I don't have a cow yet, but he told me to at least come to the Festival to see what goes on. After I was done with my farm chores, I came by to Barley's house at Yodel Ranch and I bought my first sheep! I named it Silk!

* * *

 _Sunday, 20th Of Summer, 2000_

Well, today is the day the Cow Festival takes place. After eating some dumplings, I immediately went outside without watching the weather forecast. I bet that it will still remain sunny tomorrow. It's been like that all the time- no rain, no hurricane... It's weird. I didn't do much- even though the corn is ripe for harvest, I didn't pick any of them or the chicken eggs, knowing that Zack won't pick up anything during the day of a festival. all I did was water my tomato plants and onions, and feed and play with King, Dash and Silk. Silk enjoys my company. I honestly enjoy brushing Silk's woolly body. At 10:00 I headed to Yodel Ranch, where the festival is being held.

I entered Yodel ranch and found almost everybody I knew gathered around the cows, drinking a cup of milk and talking random stuff. I entered the ranch, passing under the gate that has the sign "Farm" on the arch above the gates and headed towards the cow Rick, Basil and Mary were gathered around.

"Hey, Rick. How's the milk?"

As soon as Rick heard my voice, he turned around, revealing his milk mustache on his upper lip to me.

"Great, Pete," he replied.

I noticed his "mustache" and started laughing, and Rick frowned up, looked confused.

"What? What's so funny?" He asked me.

"... Hahaha! Whoo! I had no idea you grew facial hair suddenly!" I giggled.

Still confused, Rick brought up his left hand and rubbed his upper lip. When he looked at his left hand fingers he saw milk residue on it.

"... Oh! Hahaha! Very funny, Pete!" Rick smiled.

"I get that all the time too," Basil chimed in from the other side of the cow.

"So, what do you think, Rick? Is there one cow that you like the best?" I asked him, looking around.

"All the cows look good, don't they? Cute faces," Rick replied.

"Can't argue with that," I said with my hands on my waist and smiling.

I checked the left side of the cow to see what Basil is doing. He was rubbing the cow.

"Good girl... Good girl..." Basil cooed at the cow until he then noticed me approaching. "Isn't nature wonderful, Pete?" He asked me.

I grinned. "Oh yeah, it's full of wonders. Hey, give me a glass of milk from this cow, please?"

Basil milked the cow, placing a metal bucket under the cow's udders then squeezed the udders a few times causing a few inches of milk to pour into the bucket, then he picked up the bucket and poured the small amount of milk into a glass cup a and gave me a glass cup of milk. Then I drank it.

"Well? How is it?" Basil asked me.

After drinking the milk, I licked the residue around my lips.

"... Great! I love it!" I grinned with satisfaction, then I noticed Mary coming towards us,

"It's wonderful to have the opportunity to be with animals from childhood," Mary said. "Nowadays, some parents don't even let their children touch dogs and cats," she continued.

"Maybe it's because they're afraid of their children getting bitten and clawed," I assumed.

"Pete, animals don't attack people unless they are provoked in some way or feel threatened," Mary told me.

"Oh... That makes sense. Well, I'll see you later."

I left them and headed for the cow that May, Pastor Carter and Zack are with. I approached May.

"Hey, May. Why the depressed face?" I asked her.

"My ranch can't enter a cow. Grandpa said something about "fairness"," May said glumly.

"Hey, don't feel bad. I think what he meant by that is if your ranch entered the festival, your ranch's cow will most likely win easily. Understand?" I told her.

She slowly nodded. "Yeah... That makes sense," May said.

Then I approached Pastor Carter, who is drinking some of the cow's milk from a cup.

"Pastor Carter. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Pete. Isn't this cow a wonderful specimen or what?" Carter replied.

"Yeah. When I look at it, all these cows are great in different ways," I commented.

"Cows are treated differently in different countries, but they are well taken care of because they work hard and produce milk," Carter said.

I took a cup of the cow's milk from a table next to me and drunk it. The milk tasted a little sweeter than the milk I drunk previously.

"Nice," I said as I looked down at the empty cup I drunk out of.

"You know, Pete, I have a pretty good eye for cows, believe it or not," Zack came out of nowhere and said to me.

He really startled me, especially with that big smile on his face.

"Uhh, sure, whatever you say, Zack," I replied awkwardly because my pounding heart didn't calm down yet.

"People who know a good cow when they see one shows that they have interacted with cows for some time," Carter said.

I nodded then started to walk away.

"I'll see you some other time," I said to Carter as I left.

I then headed northeast for the cow Stu, Saibara and The Doc are with. I gotta hand it to Stu, he is brave, standing in front of the cow, almost directly under the cow's head!

"Moooo..." The cow mooed. The sound must have been almost deafening to Stu's ears.

"Wow, they're humongous!" Stu exclaimed to me in shock and awe.

"They sure are, even to me." I replied to Stu. "Would I get squished if they stepped on me?" Stu asked me. "Stu, look at yourself, and the cow, and tell me the possibility of you becoming a pancake is high." I sighed at Stu's immature, childish question.

When I walked up to Saibara, he was drinking milk, too, including The Doc.

"Hey, Saibara."

"Hello, Pete. Do you drink milk every day?"

"Uh, I don't have a cow in my farm yet, so no," I replied honestly.

"I drink a cup of milk every morning. It makes all the difference in a day," Saibara replied.

"I'm sure it does... Oh, hello, Doc." I replied to Saibara then called out to Doc.

"Oh, hello, Pete. I overheard your conversation with Saibara. It is necessary for you to drink milk every day. I know Bodegizer works well too, but it doesn't hurt to try a natural drink once in a while," The Doc replied.

I chuckled. "Wow, it's like everybody is encouraging me to get a cow..." I muttered to myself. "Thank you for the health tip, Doc. I gotta go."

I then headed to the last cow in the festival, who is with Gotz, Elli and Popuri. When I got a closer look at Gotz, he looked depressed for some reason while Popuri and Ellie were petting the cow and talking to the cow.

"What's up? Why the long face?" I asked him.

"Nothing. This cow would beat me in a strength test for sure," Gotz moaned.

"Yeah, this cow looks really heavy... But don't let that get to you, man," I patted Gotz's back and moved over to Elli and Popuri who are rubbing the cow.

"Moooo..." The cow mooed happily.

"Hee-hee, they're all so cute. It's like they're in a trance when they're waiting." Elli smiled.

"Yeah, I know," I replied, joining in on patting the cow.

Then I drank some of its milk too with Elli and Popuri. Pretty good, but I like the second cow's milk better.

"Hey, Pete! You drink milk?" Popuri asked me.

"Yeah. You?" I replied.

"I've never done it before until today. I've started drinking milk now. I think it's delicious," Popuri smiled.

"Me too," I smiled back at her then glanced over at Ellie, seeing her smile at us.

"I knew you two get along good," she commented.

"Okay, everyone, it's time to decide the winner. Place your votes. Please everybody gather around." Barley called.

A few minutes later, the cow festival is over. The cow that won was the cow that Carter, May and Zack stood with.

"You must have liked seeing so many to her cows," Thomas smiled at me.

"I sure did, even though I couldn't personally enter the festival," I replied.

"Don't worry. There will always be next year," Thomas replied.

Soon everyone left the ranch. I came back home and watched television, drinking water and eating a bread roll.

* * *

 _Monday, 21st Of Summer, 2000_

Early in the morning, I went to the hen house to check on the golden egg i put into the incubator a few days ago. When I checked it, it hatched into a cute little chick. I decided to name the chicken Goldie since it hatched from one of Kali's gold eggs. Afterwards, I came back to my house to eat some dumplings and watch Chapter 6 of The Fairy and Me. After the show ended, I checked the weather forecast channel and it'll be sunny tomorrow. Great, but I miss rain now. I walked outside after opening my tool chest and replacing my sickle for the watering can.

I watered the onions and tomato plants and harvested all the corn, putting them in the shipping box. I did the same to all the chicken eggs, too. I fed my livestock and everything, and left to the forest, looking for the best Pink Cat Flowers to give to Popuri. At 12:48, I arrived at Poultry Farm.

"Hello, Pete!" Lillia greeted me.

"Hiya, Pete!" Poupri came up to me and hugged me.

"Hey, Popuri..." I smiled, but deep down feeling strange inside.

"So how are things?" Popuri asked me after we stopped hugging and gave each other a few inches of space.

"I just wanted to drop by and see how everybody is doing. How are the chickens?"

"They're doing fine, Pete. How about yours?" Rick replied.

"Good. I just got my 5th chick. I named it Goldie. Oh, I almost forgot, Popuri, while chopping wood, I took some time to find the best Pink Cat Flowers to show to you," I gave her the three flowers.

"Ohhh wow... You are so nice, Pete... Thank you...!" Ppuri blushed happily and sniffed the flowers.

"Umm... Pete, would you like to go on another date with me...?" She slowly asked me.

"Uh... Sure. Why not? Where? When?"

"How about tomorrow? Yesterday we walked around the forest. Tomorrow, I want to walk around town this time. How's that?"

"Sounds great, Popuri. I look forward to it. I gotta go," I smiled and winked at her.

"Thanks," She gave me a quick hug.

Then I left before saying goodbye to Rick and Lillia. Then I headed on over to Yodel Ranch. I entered the farm and headed for Barley's farmhouse. I stopped near the front door and knocked five times. When the door opened, I saw May standing in front of me with her dog Hana standing next to her, tail wagging and panting, and I saw Barley in the house checking his cow and sheep medicine pills on the table, counting them.

"Grandpa, Pete is here!" May called.

Barley looked up. "Huh? Oh, Pete! How are you?"

"I'm doing fine, thank you." I replied as I stepped into the house and May closed the door behind me.

"What brings you here? Do you need anything?" Barley asked me then stood up out of his chair and approached me slowly.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. Tell me, what can I do with sheep besides brushing them and all? How can I profit off them?" I asked.

Barley smiled. "Well, unlike cows, you obviously don't have to milk them. No, what you need are some wool clippers."

"Wool clippers?" I repeated, raising my right eyebrow.

"Yes. Use the wool clippers to clip off the sheep's wool and put them in the shipping bin. I'm sure you already know this, it should be common knowledge, but sheep wool are great materials for manufacturing clothing," Barley told me.

"Okay. Do you sell wool clippers?" I asked.

Barley frowned in sadness. "Unfortunately no, I don't... But I know someone who does."

"Who?"

"Saibara, the blacksmith. Ask him for one." Barley suggested.

I slapped my forehead.

"Aw... That makes sense. He sold me this brush, too. Thanks, Barley. Bye. Bye, May! Bye, Hana!" I said as I walked out the door.

"Bye, Pete! Come again!" May replied.

"Wooof!" Hana barked.

I went back to chopping wood until 7:00 p,m., that's when I went to bed. I didn't stay up, because I got a big day with Popuri ahead of me. I don't want to oversleep or anything like that.

* * *

 _Tuesday, 22nd Of Summer, 2000_

After doing my farm chores, I went back in my house to freshen myself up. I don't want to smell like a hardworking zookeeper who forgets to take baths around Popuri... But then again, I'm sure she won't care, but its better to be safe than sorry. The thing that bugs me though, is that my chickens didn't lay an egg today. That's strange- I thought I fed them yesterday... Anyway, I stayed at home watching cartoons until 11:00 a.m., when Popuri showed up, knocking on my door. I answered it, and I saw Popuri standing outside my door, looking pretty as always with the bright summer sunlight highlighting her pink hair, and as usual, she wore a casual dress with a long skirt that nearly covers her feet and she wore a brown corset today instead of a black one.

"Hi, Pete," She said in a loving, soothing voice. "Ready to go?"

"Sure. But first, I want to stop by the Blacksmith. Is that okay with you?" I asked her.

"Sure," She nodded.

We left the farm together holding hands, and entered the Blacksmith shop. Inside it is warm, the space around the furnace burning hot. Saibara was tempering iron until he heard us come in and saw us.

"Pete! isn't this a surprise... And Popuri! Are you two...?" Saibara asked me.

I was about to say "We're just friends", but Popuri abruptly spoke before I could.

"Pete and I are dating." She said proudly. Saibara grinned.

"Aha... You're 16 years old and dating?" Saibara asked me.

"I'm 17 now. My birthday was on the 12th, but I forgot to tell everybody about it," I replied.

"Oh... Well, don't do anything reckless, you two. You both are still young. Enjoy your youth while you still can, don't do everything that adults do," Saibara warned us.

"Yes sir," Me and Popuri nodded.

Gray nearby snickered even though he is sweating bullets, and I couldn't help wondering why, but I never asked him.

"Anyway, what brings you here, Pete?" Saibara asked me.

"Oh! Uh, yesterday Barley said that you sell clippers to cut sheep wool. Is that true? If it is, I need some wool cutters," I said.

Saibara smirked but it wasn't noticeable under his thick facial hair. "I do have some, fortunately for you, they're a cheaper than milkers- $20.50. You want it?"

"Yeah," I gave him the money.

Saibara took the cash, checked his tool shelf and gave me scissors. They look sharp, capable of cutting fingers off.

"Don't play around with those. They're sharp." Saibara warned me.

"I won't thanks," I replied, placing the wool clippers in my rucksack.

"Have a nice day," Popuri said to Saibara as we left.

As soon as the door closed, Gray walked up to Saibara, wiping sweat off his forehead.

"Those two are definitely an item, huh grandpa?" Gray smirked.

"Oh yeah? What about Anna and Basil's daughter, Mary? I noticed that you visit the library all the time," Saibara countered.

Gray pulled the brim of his cap down over his eyes.

"Not true. I only go there to read books," He said calmly.

"You may say that, but there's an ulterior motive behind it. I can see it," Saibara replied.

Gray said nothing in response.

I led Popuri back to my farm.

"Pete, where are we going?" Popuri wanted to know.

"There's a little something that I need to do before we go out," I replied as I led Popuri to the cow/sheep barn.

I opened the door and entered. Popuri followed and she saw Silk, my first sheep.

"Ohhh! You didn't tell me you got a sheep!" Popuri squealed.

"I wanted to surprise you first. Popuri, this is Silk," I said.

"Silk... What a pretty name!" Popuri smiled gleefully as she aprached Silk with me.

I knelt down in front of Silk's head, then I showed him the wool clippers.

"Silk, I need to clip the wool off your body. You don't mind, do you?"

"Baaa."

I didn't know what that answer was, so I took a wild guess.

"... I'll take this as a yes." I stated, then I stood up and side-stepped to Silk's left flank with the clippers in my right hand.

"Have you done this before?" Popuri asked me.

"... No, I haven't but I think I know what I'm doing," I replied.

I began clipping silk's wool off his body slowly and gently.

*snip, snip, snip, snip, snip, snip...*

I was doing a very good job for my first time clipping wool from a sheep, balls of wool slowly fell down in heaps. Two minutes later, Silk looked completely naked without wool... But there was still some wool around his legs and head, but I never bothered to clip off the wool there.

"There we go..." I said as I put the clippers back in my rucksack and picked up the balls of fluffy wool, holding a big ball of wool in my hands.

"Wow... This wool feels soft..." I said in awe.

"Really? Let me feel it." Popuri came up to me and touched the big ball of wool.

"Oh wow... It feels so soft! You must brush Silk every day since you got him, haven't you, Pete?" Popuri asked me.

"Yes, pretty much," I replied as I took the ball wool over to the shipping box and stuffed it in.

"...So, ready to go?" Popuri asked me.

"Sure," I smiled.

Popuri and I walked into town. We stopped by the Orchard and bought 3 bottles of grape juice. We continued walking around town starting from my farm and going up to the section where the Mayor and Ellen's house is. Around there, we saw Stu looking for bugs. We walked on down to the church and headed to the Square, then we stopped by the beach. Kai was there, looking a little bored in his lodge.

"Pete! Popuri! What's up?"

"Hi, Kai." Popuri and I replied together.

We sat down on one of the blue benches in front of the lodge.

"Are you guys like... On a date?" Kai asked us.

"Yeah, something like that," I replied.

"That's cool." Kai smiled.

"Hey, give us a large thin crust pepperoni pizza. Here's $80." I gave him the money.

"Okay, one large thin crust pepperoni pizza coming up," Kai said cheerfully.

He disappeared into his shack. A few minutes later, Popuri and me were eating delicious pizza.

"Enjoy it." Kai smiled.

"Thanks. Oh, here's a tip," I gave Kai the bottle of grape juice and $5.

Popuri and I drunk the first two jars of grape juice, but the third one I gave to Kai. He looked utterly surprised.

"Wow, are you sure this is okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah. To be honest, while you were baking the pizza, Popuri told me your birthday is today, so I decided to give you this grape juice as a present, even though I wasn't planning on it before," I admitted.

Kai smiled gratefully.

"Wow. To tell you the truth, I've never gotten a birthday present from any man other than you and my father," Kai said.

"That was real nice of you, Pete. I'm so proud of you. Rick can learn a lot from you," Popuri smiled approvingly.

"You're something else, Pete. I never met anybody like you." Kai smiled gratefully.

"That's a compliment I don't get all the time. Thanks," I smiled back.

Me, Kai and Popuri talked for a while until 3:40. I took Popuri back to Poultry Farm at 5:25 p.m., I decided to stop by the church and see how Pastor Carter is doing.

"Hello, Pete. I wasn't expecting to see you today. How are you?" Carter, standing behind the altar called out to me.

The church is quiet, so Carter didn't have to raise his voice for me to hear him- his voice carries around the room flawlessly.

"Going great, but I have to admit that the work can be a little tiring." I replied as I walked up to him.

"What does that mean? does that mean you wish to have some hired help?" Carter asked me.

I scoffed. I wish that were true.

"I don't think that's possible, but if it is, it would be very convenient for me," I sighed.

Carter smiled and leaned a few inches at me.

"Actually, Pete, it is possible." He said.

"What?" I looked at him in confusion.

"I know some people who are willing to help you out," Carter repeated.

"Who?" I asked, extremely curious.

"The Harvest Sprites," Carter said.

"Harvest Sprites?" I lifted my left eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes. Harvest sprites are little people- smaller than toddlers. They are very friendly people," Carter smiled.

"Where can I find them?" I asked Carter.

"The Harvest Sprites live in the forest behind the church. Just follow the path through the forest and you'll find their house. If you become friends with them, they'll help you with your work," Carter said.

"... Wow, thanks, Carter. Well, it's getting late. I better go. See ya."

"Take it easy, Pete. don't push yourself too hard. let the Harvest sprites help you," Carter replied.

I came back home, wrote a letter to my Mom and Dad asking them about Harvest Sprites. My Dad used to be a farmer. I wonder if he has seen a Harvest Sprite before...? Anyway, I fell asleep after writing in my journal about my date with Popuri.

* * *

 _Thursday, 24th Of Summer, 2000_

As I was watching television eating a sandwich, I was watching Round 2 of Star One Sports, Sally vs Maria. I missed the 1st round last week. They say Alice won the 1st round. Now Sally defeated Maria, and now the final wrestling match next week will be against Alice and Sally. To be honest, I didn't expect Sally to make it this far. When I changed the channel, I found something very interesting. The Daily Event reporter said:

"Good morning, Mineral Town. today is Thursday 24th. Tonight the Fireworks Display will be held on the beach." he said.

Fireworks?! Nobody told me about this! I got myself prepared, jumped outside and fed my chickens, sheep, King and Dash, and ran into town as soon as possible. I first wanted to visit May and Barley at Yodel Ranch, but the door is locked. I went to Poultry Farm. No one answered. I checked on everybody but all their house doors are locked. The last place I went to is the Inn.

"Hmm... What is everybody doing...?" I wondered to myself.

Seconds later, an idea came to me.

"Oh! They must be getting ready for the fireworks. I'll just go back home and wait until nightfall." So I headed back to Redwood Farm.

For hours, I waited. Waiting for sundown took longer than I imagined. I simply sat at the edge of my bed, reviewing my journal entries and checking my wristwatch periodically. I even watched television for a while, watching this PG-13 rated movie called Urban Champion. It was an action packed movie. It relieved my boredom for about an hour. Around 6:00, I could here the church bells ring.

"Well... I guess it's time," I said to myself.

I got up, left the house and farm and headed for the beach.

As soon as I stepped down the steps and walked in sand, Elli nearby came over to greet me.

"Good evening, Pete. You came just in time." She said.

"I know. I thought I wouldn't be on time." I replied.

"Well, you are in time. The fireworks will begin in about 5 minutes." Elli replied.

"Oh, good," I sighed in relief.

Ahead I saw The Doc looking out at the vast ocean and the night sky.

"Hey, Doc. how are you?" I greeted him.

"I'm fine, Pete. Just enjoying the view and breeze." Doc replied, still with the emotionless expressions like always.

"I see." I replied.

I could feel the cool air breezing around us.

"It sure feels nice out here." I said.

"The nights are cool even in the summer." The Doc said.

I nodded in agreement. "Well, Doc, see ya. There's someone I'm looking for."

"All right. Take care, Pete." I walked over to Mary, who is standing closer to the rising and falling tides.

"Hi, Mary."

"Good evening. I think the fireworks are bout to start." Mary replied.

"Nah, we got like 4 1/2 minutes left," I replied, checking my wristwatch.

"Oh, that's good." Mary smiled.

I looked to my left and saw Cliff standing next to Gray looking like they are daydreaming while chatting. I walked over to them.

"Cliff, Gray. What's going on?"

"Not much, Pete." Cliff replied.

"Just in deep thought looking out at the ocean," Gray replied.

"Oh." I nodded.

"My hometown also has a Fireworks Display in the summer," Cliff told me.

"Really?" I was intrigued to know that.

"Yeah. I wonder if it was the same display seen from a different direction." Cliff wondered aloud.

"Grandpa told me he made the tube for shooting the fireworks. But you can't see it from here," Gray told me.

I peered out at the lake. I couldn't see anything that looks like a tube. One of the reasons why is because the night sky. The moon and stars don't help. I turned around and saw Ann by herself sitting on a blue bench next to Kai's Lodge. I walked up to her. She was wiggling her legs and feet in excitement.

"I bet you're excited to see some fireworks, are ya, Ann?"

"You bet I am!" She smiled like a happy kid.

"Seeing different fireworks explode in the night sky... it's a beautiful sight to see, huh?"

"Yeah! This is what fireworks are all about!" Ann got a little too jumpy for my comfort.

I left her and headed towards Popuri. I saw Karen and Rick coming towards me, too, talking together. Karen had a bottle of beer in her left hand. I'm glad to see they're getting along.

"Hey, Pete! Are you excited to see some fireworks?" Rick asked me.

"Is that a trick question? Of course I am! i sued to see stuff like this occasionally in the city!" I replied.

"Yep. It just wouldn't be summer without fireworks." Rick beamed excitedly. I turned my attention to Karen.

"What about you, Karen? Do you like summer?" I asked her.

"I sure do... Mmmmmm... I like the summer. There's fireworks and the beer tastes great of course. Beer tastes great anytime." Karen smiled.

"Uhh, sure, whatever you say." I replied slowly.

"You don't like beer?" Karen asked me.

"I never grew up drinking liquor." I replied.

"I see. Well, enjoy the show. Bye, Pete," Karen said.

She and Rick left. I walked up to Popuri. I came up behind her as she looked up at the night sky.

"Hi, Popuri." I said to her.

"Oh, hi, Pete. I'm looking forward to the fireworks."

"Me too."

"I hope they start soon." Popuri sighed.

I looked at my watch. It's almost time.

"Well, they should be starting soon. Hey, Popuri, can I watch the fireworks together with you?" I asked her.

Popuri smiled. "Sure. Okay. Oh look, they're starting. Let's go watch the fireworks at the pier." She suggested.

"Okay." I said.

I followed her to the pier and walked down the pier until we reached the edge. We sat down, our legs dangling a several feet over the ocean water. Soon the first firework shot out from the tube somewhere in the ocean. *POP!* We saw a pink spark rising up to the sky, then... *BOOOOM!* The pink spark exploded into hundreds of pink sparks in a beautiful pattern! *POP!* *BOOOOM!* The second firework spark was yellow. *POP!*... *BOOOOM!* The 3rd was green.

"Wow...!" I whispered then I looked over at Popuri.

She had an annoyed frown which startled me a bit.

"Popuri...? What's the matter?" I asked her.

"Why do fireworks come in so many different colors?" Popuri asked me.

"I dunno. Wouldn't it be boring to see fireworks of the same color...?" I asked her cautiously.

"I wonder if they look the same no matter where you watch from." Popuri said, still glaring angrily.

I'm glad she's not glaring at me. Popuri is a nice girl, but she looks scary when she's mad.

"All in all, Popuri, the fireworks are great. Enjoy them." I said.

Popuri calmed down. "... You're right, Pete..." She smiled.

She rested her head on my left shoulder as we watched many different colored fireworks explode in the night sky. I looked up at the fireworks, daydreaming... Daydreaming about my future living here in Mineral Town, and my future in having a healthy romantic relationship with Popuri. I know this sounds crazy coming from me, but I'm starting to find it difficult imagining me living my life without Popuri. It's almost as if... she is the key for me to become a successful, happy, hardworking farmer or something. Maybe I'm going crazy.

"Hey, Pete..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm just wondering... Do you believe we are meant to be together forever...? Because i'm starting to think so..." Popuri said.

"... I don't know, Popuri. But from my experiences with you, going on dates with you and watching the fireworks with you... I learned that romance is like magic... Anything can happen."

The fireworks display lasted for the next 13 minutes. 13 minutes later, everyone got up and prepared to leave the beach. I held hands with Popuri as we walked out.

"Wheee... I can still see fireworks when I close my eyes." Popuri said with her eyes actually closed.

"Okay, Popuri, open your eyes, we're about to get to the stairs." I warned her.

I don't want her to trip and fall. Everybody left the beach and went home. Watching the fireworks from Mineral Beach was spectacular, especially with Popuri with me.

* * *

 _Friday, 25th Of Summer, 2000_

You know I never miss an episode of Mechabot Ultror! I've loved that show since the series began when I was 13! After watching the show and the weather forecast, in which it'll still remain sunny tomorrow, I headed outside. As soon as I came out, I saw three birds pecking at the grass. They flew away when they saw me.

"Wow..." I whispered, watching them fly away.

Then I took out my watering can, headed to my pond to fill it up with water and watered my tomato and corn plants. Those are the only crops I got left. With summer coming to an end real soon, I don't see why I should buy more corn, onions and tomato seeds. It'll just be a waste of money. Besides, I need to go to Poultry Farm and buy more chicken feed.

After feeding Silk, Kali, Popuri, Violet, Red, King and Dash, I went out chopping wood near the hot springs. Ann and popuri were there, as usual from 8:00 to 10:00, so I managed to chat with them as usual. Popuri is in a very good mood today, so she was very flirty towards me. Being flirty towards her was kinda difficult for me since I'm not like Kai. Anyway, at 11:41, I headed to Poultry Farm to buy 31 units of chicken feed from Lillia. As always, she sent Rick to deliver the feed to my farm. Popuri and I talked for a while, about random stuff, nothing important. Rick and Lillia seemed happy to see that a romantic relationship is brewing between me and Popuri. As for Kai, I got this feeling that he's a bit sad that I'm with Popuri all the time. I know he has a crush on Popuri, but it's not my fault I'm his rival. Anyway, towards the evening, I continued chopping wood. By the time I was finished, I got 441 pieces of wood in storage now. At 6:00 I got a well deserved rest.


	9. Chapter 9 Seeing Next Fall

**Episode 9: Seeing Next Fall**

* * *

Saturday, 26th Of Summer, 2000

"... Gooooood morning, Mineral Town and all of Louisiana! Summer is almost over. Fall is just around the corner. and to the farmers in Mineral Town and the other local villages nearby, can you harvest all your crops before Fall? Try to harvest them all before they wither," the male newscaster said on television.

"That's my cue," I said to myself then stood up off the couch.

Springing to action, I dug into my tool chest and replaced my garden hoe in my rucksack for the brush, then I stepped outside, feeling the harsh summer sunlight heat beam down on me. Taking a deep breath, I grabbed a bag of Pedigree brand dog food, roasted chicken, rice and vegetable flavored pellets and carried them over to King's doghouse which is next to my house.

King and Dash immediately ran up to me as soon as they saw me from over by the stables.

"Hey! Morning!" I called out to them.

When I got to King's doghouse, I grabbed King's dinner bowl and poured some of the dog food out of the bag into the bowl, and King came right over and started chowing down. I also filled up his water bowl by using the green water hose connected to my house. After that, I walked over to Dash and started brushing him.

"Hey, Dash... You're growing up quicker than I thought! Keep it up and stay happy!" I said to Dash.

He neighed happily and started running around in a happy manner. Ever since I got Dash, he has been slowly losing his sad, depressed demeanor. I'm glad to see that. I took him back to his stable and fed him. I went in the cow/sheep barn to check on Silk. He's doing fine, but he made a pile of poop in the northwest corner of the room that is stinking up the whole place and I had to get rid of it. When I came back, I noticed that the wool is starting to grow back on his body, but they look nothing more like little white hairs on his body.

"Hey, Silk! Morning!" I called to him.

"Baaa!"

I got started brushed his body, running the comb through his woolless body. Well, actually there are still a few very small hairs of wool on his body, but they aren't worth using the wool shears. Besides, he loves being brushed as much as Dash does. After feeding Silk, I checked my little patch of grass on the other side of my garden. More weeds are growing on that side, but my grass is growing well. I'll cut it down for fodder later. I went to my crops and picked all the corn and threw them in the shipping box, then I watered the empty corn stalks and tomato plants. Then I went back in my house and left my brush in the tool chest and took out my sickle. I went back to the grass patch and began cutting up the grass with my sickle. It felt fun slicing up grass. It is good exercise for my arms. After all the work I've been doing every day, I'm surprised that I barely have any muscles. Oh well. I took the grass into the cow/sheep barn and stored them as fodder. Then I went to the hen house to take care of my chickens and pick up their eggs.

Afterwards, I went out into the forest and chopped and collected more wood for a while. Later on, at 12:52 p.m., I stopped by Doug and Ann's Inn for a little lunch break. They greeted me as soon as I opened the door and walked in, and I heard some music playing somewhere nearby, probably upstairs. It is not a song that I am familiar with, it is one of those 1930's or 1940's jazz songs called "You Run Your Mouth and I'll Run My Business", performed by Louis Jordan. I guess my dad or grandpa used to listen to those kinds of songs. I don't hate it, I'm just not used to listening to jazz, I listen mostly to rock music from the 1980's.

"Pete! Welcome!" Doug called as soon as he saw me enter from where he stood behind the bar.

No one else is in the dining room of the inn, so I came up to the bar table and took a seat.

"Hey, Doug," I smiled.

"I heard that you're doing pretty well at the farm, getting your hen house upgraded and all. What's next for you?" Doug wanted to know.

"Give me some water and a apple pie first. I'm parched and hungry," I replied.

"All right," Doug nodded and fetched a bottle of water from the fridge nearby, and baked a slice of a fresh baked apple pie in the microwave for three minutes, then he gave me the bottled Dasani brand water and slice of apple pie. I paid Doug for the food and drink, and I grabbed my fork before speaking again.

"Well, first I'm gonna upgrade my house. I got enough lumber to do it, I just need the money, and I'm getting very close to it," I told him while I used my fork to cut a piece of the pie.

Doug nodded, smiling a little. "Ahh, you're trying to spice up your life at the farm, huh? There's no shame in that. Your grandfather was a hard worker, too," he said.

I swallowed the piece of pie in my mouth then sighed, looking up at the spinning fan above our heads, 34 feet above the ground floor of the inn and 17 feet above the balcony level railing where the stairs at the far end lead up to, where the hotel rooms are.

"I wish I knew him better," I said sullenly to Doug. "I miss him," I added.

Doug nodded, sitting on his own chair on his side of the bar and rested his arms on the bar and exhaled.

"I know, Pete. We all miss him, though we don't talk about it much. He was always so busy, he didn't leave his farm as often as you do," Doug said as I drank my bottle water.

"Really? He rarely left the farm? He rarely interacted with anyone in town?" I asked Doug in surprise.

"Hey, he did what he felt he had to do. But personally, I think he liked to keep to himself," Doug said.

"What makes you say that?" I asked him before eating more of the pie.

"Pretty much. See, if you want your wife to be happy, your main goal is to improve your house as much as you possibly can," Doug advised me.

I nodded.

"That makes sense. Who would want to live in a small house with no fridge? Or an old fridge with tons of mold and old food inside it?" I wondered aloud.

"So you see my point?"

"I sure, do, Doug. Well, I better eat my pie before it gets cold."

"All right. Enjoy yourself, Pete." Doug went back to managing the cash register, counting profits while I ate my food in peace.

An hour later, I paid a visit to the Mineral Town library. The only people there besides me is Mary and Gray. Mary was sitting at a table by herself, writing a new novel. I could see the pen in Mary's hand wagging back and forth vigorously as Mary was writing. Gray and I were sitting at the same table, reading books. I was reading one of those Chronicles Of Narnia novels, the first one called "The Lion, Witch And Wardrobe" or something like that. I remember seeing a cartoon movie based on that book back when I was in elementary school. After a few minutes of reading, I wanted to know what kind of book Gray is reading.

"Hey, Gray."

"Hmm?" He looked over at me curiously.

"What's the name of that book you are reading?"

"... It's called Marlow Chrisford. Want me to read some of it out loud?"

"Sure, be my guest," I nodded.

Gray cleared his throat first before reading the part he left off aloud. "... That's when Marlow Chrisford figured out the entire mystery. Inside the UFO, a weird creature was laying down on a horizontal platform. Then the hero Shinichi Izumi..."

As Gray continued reading, I realized and was quite shocked that Marlow Chrisford isn't the main character of the story after all. Five minutes later, Gray reached the epilogue of his book.

"... Shinichi walked gloomily down the streets of London... "Hey Shinichi. What happened after that?" "Hello, Marlow. Thanks to you, I managed to sneak into the UFO, but the truth remains a mystery. There's no hurry. We still have lots of time." " Gray finished reading.

"Wow. That was a good story. What was it, a mystery novel, or something?" I commented.

"Yeah. Normally I don't read mystery novels, or any kind of book, but they give your brain a lot of food for thought," Gray smiled at me.

"You said it," I agreed.

"Hey, Gray. Do you believe that some mysteries are meant to be solved?" Mary asked him.

We looked over at Mary and noticed that she isn't writing anymore, she is taking a break to ask Gray a question. However, Gray looked puzzled.

"Uh... I never thought of that before," He said.

I didn't do much work afterwards. I spent most of the day interacting with the townspeople, including Popuri- we've been getting along great. Lately she likes me enough to give me a kiss on the cheek... Ohhh, when she kisses my cheek, I feel like my soul jumps 50 feet out of my body and back down into my body. What a rush!

* * *

Sunday, 27th Of Summer, 2000

I practically spent most of the morning time in my farm, picking ripe tomatoes, caring for my pets and livestock, that sort of thing. But at 12:00 p.m., i decided to head to the hot springs and relax my tense nerves. I left my farm, crossing the bridge and entering the forest. As I was about to go up the stairs, I heard Ann and Popuri's voices at the top, where the spring and ore mine is, their usual spot to hang out and talk in private. I stopped and climbed up the stairway towards the hot spring, trying to eavesdrop on what they are saying. I found a good place to listen to them in the cluster of bamboo trees several feet away from them, near the entrance/exit hut of the hot springs. Squeezing myself into the bamboo tree cluster wasn't easy, bamboo sticks can be very strong, but I managed to do it.

"Ann... I want to tell you something," I heard Popuri say to Ann as soon as I got comfortable among my cover of bamboo trees.

I heard some flies buzzing near my ears, so it took a lot of effort for me to ignore the annoying buzzing and listen to what Ann and Popuri are saying.

"Sure. What is it?" Ann asked, leaning towards Popuri slightly.

"I'll tell you, but first, make sure no one is around. This is a secret that I want to reveal only to you." Popuri replied.

I gasped quietly and shrank further back into the bamboo trees to make myself less visible, and just in time because Ann was looking in my direction, but she never saw me thanks to the bamboo trees covering me, then she stood up, walked over to the edge of the hill and looked down at the dirt road. She scanned the area carefully for a few seconds before returning to Popuri.

"... We're all right. Nobody is around," Ann finally told Popuri as she walked back over to her and crossed her legs.

"Good. I want to get this off my chest." Popuri sighed in relief.

I quietly edged forward towards the last few bamboo trees covering me, trying to hear among the sound of flies and other insects buzzing and birds chirping.

"So, what's wrong?"

Popuri took a deep breath before replying to Ann's question.

"Ann... there's a certain somebody that I can't stop thinking about. Last night I had a dream about him, and ever since then, he's all I think about now."

"Who are you talking about, Popuri? Kai?"

"No."

"Aaron Carter?"

"No."

"Leonardo DiCaprio?"

"No! He's not a celebrity! He's... closer to this town than you think."

"Come on, Popuri, tell me who it is," Ann said, the exasperated tone in her voice hinted she is losing her patience.

"... It's Pete," Popuri admitted with a sheepish smile.

I gasped quietly. Popuri is telling her feelings about me to Ann!

"Pete?! But I thought you were interested in Kai!" Ann exclaimed.

"I used to, but lately I'm starting to realize that my heart belongs to Pete instead... *sigh* Don't get me wrong- Kai is cool and sexy, but I don't think that he is meant for me anymore..." Popuri said.

"Wow, Popuri... You really like Pete? I never thought I'd see the day you fall for a guy who isn't flashy," Ann sounded genuinely awestruck.

"Not like... more like love. I love him so much that I want to spend the rest of my life with him." Popuri admitted, possibly blushing, I couldn't see.

Ann was nearly speechless... Well, she did speak, she was just silent for eleven seconds.

"... Have you told him how you feel yet?" She asked.

"Not yet. But I will tomorrow. I don't want to scare him or anything. I respect his feelings. But I'm sure he feels the same way," Popuri said and let out a long, dreamily content sigh.

"Thinking about Pete makes my heart flutter..." Popuri said, her voice all soft and pleasant to my ears.

 _Wow... Popuri is now in love with me...? What do I do? I feel so nervous... If only I could talk to my dad, he could... Wait! I just remembered that Doug's Inn has a phone- the only phone in Mineral Town! Maybe I can call him!_ I left the area, heading to town. The only place in town that has a phone is Doug's cafe/hotel.

When I got there, I walked up to the Inn and opened the doors, and as soon as I stepped in, I saw Doug over at the bar as usual, scrubbing the surface of the counter with a blue rag. I saw Harris eating spaghetti and meatballs over at a table, but I didn't see anyone else eating here.

"Hello, Pete. would you like an apple pie again?" Doug asked me, still scrubbing the smooth wooden surface clean.

"Not this time, Doug. I need to use your phone. Does it work?" I asked as I appoached.

Doug briefly raised an eyebrow.

"My phone? Yes, it does work. Why? Who are you calling?" He asked curiously, then motioned over to the old black wire phone near the cash register.

"Someone who can help me out," I replied.

I picked up the phone and began dialing the numbers of my parents's residence in the city. After I dialed the numbers, I heard the ring tone ring a few times. After the 4th ring, I whispered: "Come on, Dad, pick up the phone, pick up the phone..."

"Hello?"

"H...hello?"

"Pete? Is that you?"

"Mom? Mom!" I exclaimed.

"Pete! I was beginning to think there aren't any phones in Mineral Town! It's so great to hear your voice again, honey!"

"I know, Mom! It's great to hear yours, too! There's only one phone in Mineral Town."

"Only one? ...I guess that explains why I don't hear from you much. But you could write a letter to me. So how are things going?"

"I'm doing great. Got 5 chickens, one sheep, and a horse... I'm doing good! Oh! Is Dad home?"

"He sure is, but he's in the shower right now- Oh, what a coincidence! Here he is! Hold on."

"Hello?"

"Dad?"

"Pete! Hey! It's so good to hear from you! Have you forgotten how to write letters?" Dad exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, Dad, writing letters is too 20th century. Besides, its a waste of paper."

"No it's not! It's... ah, never mind. You sound like your little brother. Anyway, how are you doing, Pete?" Dad retorted at first but calmed down.

"I wanted to talk to you about something personal, Dad."

"Really? About what?"

"About girls." I replied.

"Huh? You got a girlfriend already? That quickly?"

"Yeah," I replied, glad that Dad can't see me blushing, but Doug could, but he was busy cleaning wine cups and dinner plates.

"I caught Popuri and Ann in a secret conversation and Popuri admitted to Ann that she loves me. What should I do? I'm nervous!"

"Okay, son, calm down, take a deep breath. There's nothing to be nervous about. This is a good thing! You actually remind me of myself! In the first year of my days as a farmer, Ellen and I fell in love with each other towards the end of my first year at your great grandpa's farm. I guess the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree, huh?" Dad then started laughing.

"Ha ha ha ha." I mock laughed with him.

"Anyway, what's her name?" Dad asked me.

"Popuri."

"Popuri? Hey, that reminds me of potpourri!" Mom exclaimed in the background.

I blinked in shock.

"Dad! Did you put it on speakerphone?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Ellen wants to listen to you," Dad admitted.

I grunted angrily. "Okay, fine. What were you going to tell me, Dad?"

"Okay, so Popuri loves you, right?"

"Right."

"So, do you have your house upgraded?"

I shook my head. "Not yet, but I'm going to ask Gotz to do it tomorrow." I replied.

"Have you seen anybody selling a blue feather?" Dad asked me.

I raised my right eyebrow. "A blue feather? What can I do with a blue feather?"

"Son, the blue feather is your proposal item. In the country, instead of engagement rings, we use blue feathers as an engagement item to ask the girl they love if they would marry them."

"Oh, I get it!" I nodded, smiling.

"Trust me son, when I was about to propose to your mother, believe me, I wasn't scared to do it." Dad said.

"No! Don't believe him, Pete! You were nervous like a petrified bunny, Tony!" Mom protested in the background.

"Okay, okay! I was a little nervous. The point I'm making, Pete, is that if I can do it, so can you. I don't think Ellen and I will ever be able to make it to see your wedding, but we wish you luck, Pete. You and Jack. You make me proud, alright?" Dad said in a heartwarming tone.

I started to cry. "*sniff...* Thanks, Dad... I'll talk to you later..." I softly hung up the phone, and looked up at the ceiling and smiled.

"Pete, you are lucky... To have a father who is willing to give advice on romance... I only wish Ann's mother were here to do the same for Ann..." Doug said, getting teary eyed like me.

"Huh? What happened to Ann's mother?" I got curious.

Doug exhaled and shook his head. "Now is not the right time. I'll tell you the story on the day of our wedding anniversary, okay, Pete? It's next season. If you really want to know the story, come to the summit of Mother's Hill on the 5th of autumn," Doug said.

"All right. See you later. Thanks for letting me use the phone," I said as I left.

"Anytime, Pete," Doug replied, waving bye.

After I left the inn, he pulled out an old photograph from the chest pocket of his overalls and looked at it. He sighed heavily and tears fell from his eyes.

* * *

Monday, 28th Of Summer, 2000

After doing my farm chores, watering my crops and all that, I went out into the forest looking for Gotz. I searched up and down the forest for nearly two hours! I was at the summit of Mother's Hill when I decided to give up searching for him. I had to sit down on the rocky surface because my legs were aching from doing so much walking...

"That's it... If he's not at his home, I'm just gonna wait for another hour or two." I grumbled to myself.

Before I left, I took a look around the summit of Mother's Hill.

"Hmm... This place... it seems so familiar..." I muttered to myself.

Then a sudden series of flashbacks started to hit me! I remembered the time when I was 5 years old, I spent some time with that mysterious girl up here, singing that catchy tune...

" _La la la, la la la, la, la, la, la, la la la, la la la, la, la, la, la..._ "

I remember it all very well... I sighed. Why can't I remember that girl's name, or how she looked? She could be any girl my age or close to my age in Mineral Town... Either Karen, Elli, Ann, Mary, or Popuri... I just have no clue who she could be...! She might have moved out of Mineral Town a few years ago, as far as I know! Anyway, I left Mother's Hill and returned to the Woodcutter's house. I opened the door and found Louis chatting with Gotz. They noticed me as soon as I stepped inside.

"Pete. What's up?" Gotz greeted me, then I shook his hand. It should not have surprised me that his hand felt strong and rough, his hairy forearms are bulky enough to show me how strong he is. He's the woodcutter, after all.

"I need your help again, Gotz. I need you to enlarge my house," I told him.

"For that, you'll need $1700 and 370 pieces of wood. You got all that?"

"I sure do. Here's the cash." I gave him the money.

"Okay, Pete. I'll start working tomorrow. Until I am finished, I suggest you stay at Doug's inn, okay?" Gotz said.

"Great. Thanks for your help, man," I smiled.

"Sure thing. You know, you're turning out to be a good farmer. I bet your grandfather, may he rest in peace, is watching over you right now and smiling," Gotz said warmly.

I looked up at the blue skies. "I'm sure he is... Well, I gotta go. Bye."

I left his house and headed up the trail to Poultry Farm.

As I walked up the trail to the right of Poultry Farm, I could see the farm to my left. On the other side of the fence I saw their hothouse, their fresh stalks full of corn, and beyond that, a pen full of chickens, and Rick taking care of them. I saw Popuri step out of the house and noticed me walking by.

"Pete! Wait there! I'll come to you!" She called.

She picked up her skirt a little and ran behind the farmhouse to reach me.

"Hi, Pete..." She said, blushing.

"Hey, Popuri..." I too, was blushing.

"Do you, uh... want to go somewhere private so we can talk alone?" Popuri asked me.

"Sure. Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"How about we go to the flower field, at the base of Mother's Hill where you and me- I mean, where you and I had our date." She said.

So for the next several minutes we casually walked through the forest towards the flower fields near the base of Mother's Hill, where all the Pink Cat Flowers are, not far from the tree that gave me a Power Berry. Being out in the open field, with the cool breeze hipping your face, and the summer heat from the sun beaming down on you... it felt great.

Popuri and I sat down in the soft grass, looking at each other, still blushing.

"Pete...?" I heard Popuri's soft voice tickle my left ear, when it was technically a blade of grass.

"What is it, Popuri...?" I replied.

"Do you, uhh... do you ever have dreams about... you know, marrying me and having a baby or two with me...?" Popuri asked me.

There's no denying it- I have. I might as well be honest, even though my heart is racing with excitement and nervousness.

"I... Uh... yeah..." was all I said.

Popuri smiled. "But don't you find it weird?" She asked me.

"How is that weird?" I got confused by her statement.

"You, marrying a girl who barely acts like an adult. I bet you feel pretty awkward about it, don't you?" Popuri asked me.

I scoffed. "Awkward? I admit I am nervous, but it's not because I'm nervous about falling for a girl who acts more like a child than an adult, it's mostly because... I've never fallen in love before..." I turned my head to the left and looked into her eyes. "But I can overcome those fears for you... I'll do everything I can to..." I said, holding my left arm up to her face and gently rubbing her chin.

Popuri looked so relaxed and content when I rubbed her face. She sighed softly.

"Oh, Pete...! You always treat me like an adult," she said, her voice soft and relaxing for my ears to listen to.

"You know, a girl doesn't have to act adult-like to have a boyfriend. Just be you. You are who you are. Nobody can change that but you." I told Popuri.

Popuri's smile grew a little wider, and her face turned a little more red.

"... You make me feel special, Pete... I love that."

"That's because you are special. Don't let anybody tell you otherwise," I told her honestly when I sat up.

I don't know if these words were coming from my heart or not, but I felt a strong urge to tell her this. Maybe this is how it feels to speak from your heart. I feel as if I know her on a deep level.

"Pete... I really, really like you... Uh, wait..." Popuri paused to sit up with me. "More than like... I lo... love you..." She slowly confessed.

The word "love" should have terrified me, but somehow, it didn't.

"I know... But don't you normally like guys like Kai?" I asked her.

Popuri shamelessly nodded while smirking. "I used to like flashy guys, but now I think quiet guys like you are better," she said.

"I see... Well, before, you asked me what I liked about you. Well now it's my turn. What do you like about me?" I asked her.

Popuri looked at me and blushed.

"Well... To start with, I like your personality. You're a good guy, even Kai said so. He also told me about the time you gave him corn for a very low price. That was really nice of you," Popuri smiled.

"Hey, I'm no cheapskate. My parents didn't raise me to be a freeloader," I smiled.

"Another thing I like about you is you're a hard worker. You know how to use those cute muscles of yours." Popuri blushed.

"Aha ha ha ha..." I blushed then scratched the back of my neck because I felt an itch there.

I can't believe she admires my strength.

"And last, but definitely not least, I like your eyes, too," Popuri said, holding my right hand with her left hand.

"That's nice... That's real nice," I smiled.

That's something we have in common.

* * *

Tuesday, 29th Of Summer, 2000

I worked hard today, watering my crops, feeding my chickens and sheep, dog and horse... Gotz worked pretty hard himself, working on my house, but he always found time to chat with me for a minute or two. Silk grew new wool on his body, but he is back to being a naked sheep again. But fortunately, he doesn't hate me for clipping off his wool and selling it. That's a relief. I didn't go into town until noon. I visited Ellen and later on I went to the clinic for Elli and The Doc to treat some minor cuts on my legs that I got from working at the farm. I also had some blisters on my hands, from handling the ax and hammer a lot. I've been braking more boulders in my garden lately. The boulders that look rough and craggy gave me a hard time. I can't break them. I guess I need my hammer upgraded again... But until then, I need more livestock so I can increase my income. Oh, and uh, in case I haven't mentioned before, Goldie is now an adult chicken.

* * *

Wednesday, 30th Of Summer, 2000

"Mmmph..." I was chewing on some dumplings Doug and Ann cooked. I had to admit, Ann did a good job, she didn't go overboard with the fillings.

"So? What do you think?" Doug asked me expectantly.

I nodded at him with an approving smile.

"That was pretty good. Time to get back to work. It's almost Fall!" I said.

I'm glad I got through the summer without a single hurricane. When I arrived at my farm to do my usual farm work, some birds flew away over my head towards the forest. I watched them go, then I entered my garden. King and Dash were running around playfully with each other. I noticed that the corn is ready for harvest. When I started picking them, I saw Gotz enter the farm with his big red toolbox.

"Morning, Pete!"

"Hey, Gotz!" I called back, waving at him.

"I see you're picking corn. Hey, did you know that corn can be used to make chicken feed?" Gotz called back as he put his toolbox down next to my house.

"No, I didn't," I replied.

"Well, do you see that water mill next to the hen house?" Gotz pointed out.

I looked over at the direction he was pointing and I noticed the water mill near the small river, the wheel spinning on the water to pick up handfuls of water, connected to a small shed.

"Yeah." I nodded to Gotz.

"Throw some corn into the mill and you'll get 10 pieces of chicken feed per corn." Gotz said.

"Sweet!" I smiled.

I carried four pieces of corn over to the mill and threw then into the mill. I fed my chickens and readied their eggs for shipment. Goldie hasn't laid eggs yet, but it wasn't a total loss. I now have 49 pieces of chicken feed. Awesome! I didn't bother watering my crops, since they won't last long anyway. All I did next was harvest the rest of the corn and threw them in the shipping box, then I brushed Dash, making him even more happier as he played with King running around the farm. I also let Silk out for a while, letting the lukewarm summer air breeze on his naked body.

"Baaaa!" Silk bleated happy while walking around in a way that shows how happy he is, and Gotz and I watched him prance about.

"You're moving up, Pete!" Gotz said.

"I know! I'll keep on going higher!" I grinned.

"I can't wait to see how high you'll soar!" Gotz gave me a thumbs up as he worked his saw, cutting the lumber for the right sizes to add on my house.

I left the ranch, heading into the forest to chop some wood.

At 12:00 p.m., I went to Poultry Farm to visit Popuri. I walked up to the front door and knocked a few times and waited. As I waited, I whistled a tune until Popuri opened the door, with het mother Lillia standing close behind.

"Hello, Lillia and Popuri," I greeted them as they opened the screen door, allowing me toI walk in.

"Hello, Pete," They said together.

I looked around for a few seconds and noticed that Rick is nowhere to be found, he's not even in the living room watching television.

"Hey, where's Rick?" I asked Popuri and Lillia.

"He went to Saibara's shop to give daily reports on our farming tools. He does that occasionally," Lillia told me with a pleasant smile.

I nodded. "Oh... Well, Lillia, you don't mind if I take Popuri out to the Inn and eat a cheesecake or something, don't you?"

"No, if course I don't mind. Have fun, you two," Lillia said cheerfully, waving goodbye to both of us when we stepped back outside.

"Thanks, Mom!" Popuri said happily and left with me while Lillia shut the screen door and the other door.

We passed by Yodel Ranch, the square and then we reached the Inn. Like the gentleman I am, I opened the door and allowed Popuri to step inside first, which she was grateful for.

"Pete! Popuri! Hello!" Doug greeted us from the bar.

"Hi there!" Ann waved at us; she was cleaning the tables and chairs.

"Hi, Doug." I called.

"Hi, Ann!" Popuri said.

"What brings you two here? Are you two on a... date?" Ann giggled.

I felt an itch in my hair that I needed to scratch after Ann said that.

"You know, Ann, it's funny you should say that, because-" I started to say but Popuri cut me off.

"Yes! Yes, we are on a date."

"That's great! You've only been here in town for a while and already you found a girlfriend! So, what can I get you two?" Doug asked us as we approached the cashier/bar counter.

"I would like three sugar cookies. What about you, Popuri?" I turned to look at her as she put a finger up to her chin thinking her options over.

"Well, all I want is a cheesecake," she replied.

"I'll pay for it all," I added.

"Okay, then! Three sugar cookies and a cheesecake, coming right up!" Doug said.

Ann rushed towards the back door leading to the kitchen to get started cooking.

Two minutes later, Popuri and I were eating and talking to each other while Ann mopped the floor and Doug went back in the storage room to check on his supply of foods and beverages. I had loads of fun with Popuri. The more I hung out with her, the more comfortable I got with her. After taking Popuri back to Poultry Farm at 2:53, I headed to the Supermarket to find a blue feather. In Jeff and Sasha's shop, I found Jeff at the service counter with his head resting on the counter as if he is tired or feeling depressed. I had a hunch that it is the latter. But he stood up and acknowledged me come in when he heard my footsteps approaching.

"Hello, Pete!" Jeff called.

"Hey, Jeff! Why the long face? What's up?"

"Nothing except the fact that I'm up to my ears in bills..." Jeff replied sullenly.

"Oh. Sorry to hear that. Hey, do you sell blue feathers?" I asked him.

Jeff perked up from his depressed state of mind.

"... As a matter of fact, we do. Look over by the Wrapping Corner. We got three on sale," Jeff pointed out.

Heading to the southwestern corner of the shop away from the produce, cereal and bread, I looked over by the wrapping corner, and in a small basket, I found three blue feathers. Wow, they looked so beautiful. I picked up the one in the middle and held it up at the ceiling, the bright light bulb above shining on it.

"Wow... so this is a blue feather," I said aloud in awe.

"It sure is. Guys use these to propose marriage to their sweethearts. I remember the time when I proposed to Sasha... Boy, I was worried she would reject me... But I was extremely happy when she said "yes"," Jeff said, smiling.

"Yeah, I bet," I nodded, smiling, still examining the feather.

"So, are you going to buy it?" Jeff asked me.

"What, now? No." I replied.

"Huh? Are you sure?"

"Yeah! I need to save my money to buy crops that germinate in the Fall! This can wait," I replied, putting the feather back where I found it.

jeff scratched his head with a puzzled look on his face. "I'm confused. From what I hear, word is spreading around town that you and Popuri are getting along really well. I mean too well."

I don't know how word spread so fast, but I was in no mood to deny the rumors. With my hands in my pockets, I approached the service desk.

"Well the rumors are true, Popuri is my girlfriend, but I'm not quite ready to marry her yet. There's some things I need to take care of first." I said, then rested my arms on the counter, smirking at Jeff.

"Like what?" Jeff was curious.

"Like, uh, enlarging my house," I replied.

"Then what?"

"Getting more sheep and cows."

"And then what?"

"... And at some point, hire somebody to assist me in doing my farm work. See ya," I said then turned my back on Jeff and headed out the door.

I spent most of the evening soaking in the hot spring, then at night, at 6:48 p.m., then afterwards I put Silk back in the barn and Dash back in the stable then headed back to my hotel room at Doug's inn to get some rest.

* * *

Thursday, 1st Of Fall, 2000

That morning Doug and Ann made peanut butter jelly sandwiches for breakfast and I enjoyed eating them! There's no television set in the Doug's hotel, but he had a radio that he has owned since the Summer of 1994, and he was listening to two announcers named Gregory and Nash narrate the championship round of Star One Sports on the radio. According to what they said, it was a heated match. Alice came out thrashing at Sally, but Sally dodged and unleashed a combo of attacks that Alice had no chance of blocking or dodging. Sally beat Alice without a scratch! So that means Sally is the new champion of wrestling Star One Sports!

"Wow! Now that's what I call a flawless victory!" I exclaimed.

Just then, a new person entered the hotel, and I turned around to see Kai standing at the doorway. Since Gotz was still remodeling my house, it was clear to me that Kai wanted to say goodbye to me before he leaves Mineral Town.

"Kai!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"Hey, Pete!"

I walked towards Kai, he walked towards me, and we gave each other a high five. Doug and Ann, who were watching us, had their mouths dropped open in shock, and their eyes wide in disbelief. Doug and Ann know that Kai doesn't have much friends that are the same gender he is, that almost every man who knows him views him as a womanizer, so seeing him give me a high five was a shock to them.

"What brings you to my ranch? Do you need some corn or..." I paused mid sentence and recalled that the corn stalks and tomato plants are likely withered since the Summer season is over for this new millennium year.

"Oh..." I said sullenly.

I almost forgot this is the first day of Autumn, and crops that are used to Summer weather don't do well during this season.

"Well, as you can see, Summer is over so I'm heading back south. Just wanted to say good-bye," Kai said.

"Wow... Well, I'll see you next year," I shook his hand.

"Yeah. Take care," Kai nodded, then began to walk away towards the partially open door. He walked a few steps away from me, then turned around to look at me one more time when his hands touched the doorknob.

"See you next Summer!" He said, smiling and gave me a wink.

"I look forward to it," I smiled back, pointing at him.

Then Kai really left, shutting the door behind him. I couldn't help but smile. Karen was right. Kai isn't the bad guy Rick described him to be. Sure, he's generally more friendly to girls and kids, but once you gain his trust, he's a good guy... But I'm not gonna tell Rick that. He might restrict Popuri from hanging out with me or something. I said my goodbyes to Doug and Ann and returned to my ranch, to discover that my house looks a bit bigger than it originally did. What I mean by that is it has gotten bigger in width than length. Feeling awestruck at how perfect Gotz improved my house, I walked down its broadside, passing by the front door. I noticed that there are two more windows added to my house, which means an additional room is included, or my bedroom has been expanded a bit, along with the bathroom. When I reached the end of my house's front broadside, I found Gotz at the other end of my house, his white shirt all sweaty around the neck and armpits, standing near a multi position ladder to his left, and a big blue toolbox on the ground. He immediately took notice of me as soon as I came around the corner.

"Morning, Pete!"

"Hey, Gotz! First day of Autumn!" I replied.

"Yeah. Oh, just to let you know, I'll be done with your house by either today or tomorrow, all right?"

"All right, Gotz, just take your time, alright? No rush," I advised him.

"Thanks, Pete," Gotz smiled, then took a rag and wiped his sweaty forehad with it.

After feeding and brushing Silk and Dash, I left Dash's stable and whistled for King.

"Woof woof!" King came running towards me.

I couldn't help gasping in surprise, because he has grown up more! He is big as Hana, Barley's dog! That's partially because Hana is a few years older than King.

"Hey boy! Wow you've grown big!" I said as I petted his head.

"Woof!" King barked.

King and I headed on over to the hen house. When I passed by the tree near the pond where I scoop water into my watering pail, I noticed some fresh apples stuck on the branch.

"Hmm..." I rubbed my chin, smiling, wondering how to get them down. I grabbed my hammer and swung it hard against the tree!

"Hiyah!" I yelled.

The tree shook from the impact of the hammer, causing three apples to fall to the ground along with several brown leaves.

"Jackpot!" I grinned as I picked up the apples, then I carried them over to the shipping box and threw them in.

I did the same to Kali, Red, Violet, Popuri and Goldie's eggs, I also fed them too. After that, I entered the forest, heading towards the hot spring.

After climbing up the stairs, I saw a mushroom to my right.

"Hey, what's this?" I knelt down on my left knee and picked it up.

"That would be a mushroom," Ann said behind me.

I didn't expect her to sneak up behind me, so I was startled. I turned around.

"Ann... Popuri... What are you guys doing here?"

"Popuri and I always hang out here every morning and chat, Pete," Ann replied, looking confused, like I asked her a trick question, or a stupid question.

"Hi, Pete," Popuri waved at me in a flirty way, blushing.

"Hi, Popuri." I love it when she flirts with me. Makes my body and soul feel all tingly and happy. "So, uh, Ann, is there any other places where I can find mushrooms?" I asked her.

"It's Autumn; look around the forest. You should find some," Ann replied.

"Thanks. See you guys later," I said I walked past Ann and Popuri and walked down the steps on the hill.

"Your boyfriend sure is a hard worker," Ann told Popuri.

"I know. He's working really hard to prove to everybody that he can be a good farmer like his grandfather. There is no shame in being a hard worker," Popuri replied.

"I know, Popuri. I know... But hey, do you think I'll be able to get a boyfriend?" Ann asked Popuri.

She nodded. "I believe you can. Pete likes me even though I hardly act like an adult. So that means there is someone who will like you for who you are," she said.

Ann smiled, reassured with confidence. "Pete said the same thing to me... Thanks..."

I went around the forest looking for mushrooms. But near the lake where that small island with the mine is, I found some wild grapes.

"Ooh! Grapes! I bet I could sell this!" I said as I picked them and put them in my rucksack.

Then I came back to the farm and threw the two wild grapes and mushroom I found into the shipping box. A few hours later, I visited May and Barley for about 30 minutes, telling them about my life back in the city, and my parents. Then at 4:55, I went to the Supermarket to buy some crops that grow in the Fall.

"Pete! Hello!" Jeff greeted me as I walked in.

"Hey, Jeff. Selling any seeds that grow during this season?" I asked him.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Check that table over there. We got grass seeds, eggplant seeds, carrot seeds and sweet potato seeds," Jeff said.

I checked the bags out. I want to get the best but cheapest seeds first, since I also plan on getting a new rucksack today.

"How well do eggplants sell?" I asked him.

"Well, when you ship them, eggplants are $80 a piece, and you can harvest them over and over, as long as the plant is still there. One bag of eggplant seeds is $120," Jeff told me.

"Sweet. Tell me about the carrot seeds," I said, turning my attention to the bags of carrot seeds.

"Carrots are $120 a piece when you sell them, and they are also good to eat. one bag is $300," Jeff explained.

"Next: the sweet potatoes," I said.

"One bag is $300. They grow real fast compared to regular potatoes in spring. They sell about $120 a piece, like the carrots," Jeff explained.

"Perfect! I'll take one bag of eggplant seeds and one bag of sweet potato seeds," I said as I carried the bags over to the cashier desk.

"Anything else, Pete?" Jeff asked as he punched a few buttons on his cashier.

I looked over at the rucksack on the table.

"Well... I do need a new rucksack," I said as I walked up to it, grabbed it and took it over to the cashier desk.

I gave Jeff the cash.

"Thanks, Pete. Have a nice evening!" Jeff waved bye at me as I left.

"Sure thing!" I replied.

I headed back home and entered my hotel room, feeling all invigorated. After closing the door behind me after stepping into my room, I couldn't help doing a fist pump and exclaiming: "YES!"

This is great! I got a new rucksack! What's more, I can carry more stuff! After leaving my new rucksack in my room, I stepped back out into the hallway and saw that shady guy with the yellow jacket, rainbow hat and sunglasses coming towards me! how the heck did this guy know where my room is?!

"Oh, it's you," I said.

"Today I brought you something special," he said.

He then revealed to me... a little ball. I frowned in confusion and slight anger.

"... This is a ball... A regular ball," I said sullenly.

"This is not just an ordinary ball. You have a dog, right?"

"I do," I nodded, crossing my arms.

"So it's perfect for you! If you use this ball, your dog will become very clever. And it costs just $100! How could you pass it up?" The guy asked me.

Well he's right, it is a perfect bargain. Besides, King needs a toy to play with.

"All right, mister. I'll buy it." I gave him the money.

I'm glad that I had enough to buy it, after buying the seeds and new rucksack today. I took the little ball into my hands.

"Your dog will be very happy with this. Well, I must be going," The guy said, picking up his briefcase and leaving my farm.

Then I got back to what I was planning on doing: planting the eggplant and sweet potato seeds. After planting them, I watered them. Then I got so tired, I checked my watch. 6:00 p.m. I went in my house, wrote in my journal and fell asleep.

* * *

Friday, 2nd Of Fall, 2000

When I woke up, I immediately left my hotel room and headed back to my ranch. I opened the door to my house, and when I stepped inside, I found myself in an entirely different room- It felt like I was no longer in a small square shaped living room... It felt like I was in a dream or something. In front of me is a bar table, similar to the bar table that Doug stands behind in his Inn, and a few feet behind the long table is... A kitchen! A real, actual kitchen, not just a refrigerator sitting at the corner of the room, more than that, actually!

"Ohhhh...!" I gasped in surprise and glee.

I ran to the kitchen section of my house!

"Wow...! A stove... A sink... And a...!" I let my voice trail off as I stopped in front... of a refrigerator! A NEW REFRIGERATOR! Not the old, moldy fridge I used to have! A brand new one! A fingerprint resistant stainless steel Whirlpool brand fridge!

"Gotz... thank you...!" I whispered happily.

A minute later, I took a shower, then got dressed into my blue overalls, black boots and put on my blue cap and twisted it backwards on my head. I left the bathroom and headed for the dinner table behind a large wooden pillar. Then I ate a bread roll for breakfast. Now that I got a fridge, I'll keep some of the crops I grow and pay more attention to the Cooking Hour shows on television more often.

After watching the weather forecast, I changed the channel to watch Mechabot Ultror On Summer Vacation. In the episode, Red had finally defeated the mysterious cloud around Yellow's foot.

"Yellow! ...Are you okay?!"

"Coff-coff... I swallowed some water..." Yellow replied weakly.

She is apparently in a little pain, but still can talk.

"Red, was it necessary to change into your suit to rescue Yellow?" Blue asked.

"I was going to ask the same thing," Green added.

Blue and Green both looked at Red with puzzled looks.

"There was a white cloudy substance wrapped around Yellow's feet, and just touching it caused me great pain..." Red confessed.

"But Red, Yellow's feet are fine. Look, not even a scratch," Blue showed Red.

Red noticed it. "I see. I wonder what that means... and why was Yellow the only one that was attacked, and what is that white cloud...?" Red wondered.

Later on in the episode, while Red and his teammates continued to enjoy their vacation...

"Eeeek!" "Yeeeek!" Girls in the pool start screaming.

"Is it starting up again?" Red perked up.

The screen faded out. "To Be Continued" appeared on the screen, then the credits scrolled up, showing the names of the cast and crew members of the show. I turned off the television I went to my tool chest and grabbed my brush and hammer and put them in my rucksack along with my sickle, ax and water can, then I walked out the door.

As soon as I stepped out, I heard somebody call me.

"Pete, are you there?" Looking around, focused on the front entrance of my ranch, and saw Pastor Carter coming in.

"Hello, good morning, Pastor Carter. What brings you here?" I shook his hand once he got close enough to me.

"We're holding the Music Festival at the church at 6:00 p.m. tomorrow. I came here to ask you to do you think?" Carter asked me.

"Of course I'll participate in the festival. It'll be a great experience for me," I replied.

Carter smiled. "Great! I want you to play the ocarina," he said.

"Ocarina? This will be the first time I've ever played an ocarina," I said.

"I'll give it to you tomorrow. Don't be late tomorrow, please," He said.

"I won't," I promised him, then he waved bye to me and left, and I immediately went to work watering my eggplant and sweet potato seeds, then I went in the hen house to take care of my chickens and ship their eggs, then I fed and brushed Silk and Dash, and I played catch with King for a while with the little pink ball I bought yesterday.

"Okay, King. See this ball? Fetch it!" I threw the ball!

"Woof woof!" King barked, chasing after the ball. As soon as he caught it, he brought it back to me.

"Good boy, King! Good boy!" I took the ball from his mouth and patted his head, praising him.

I threw the ball a few more times with him. I really gotta thank the guy who sold this ball to me- I've never had this much fun with King before in my life!

After playing with King, I went out into the forest to hunt for some wild grapes and mushrooms. After collecting some, I put them in the shipping box, along with three apples from my apple tree.

"Shoot... I should have left some in the fridge..." I grumbled to myself... Oh well.

After all that, I went out to chop some more wood, to prepare for a long winter. I also need to try and see if I can get a hot house built. I need to make enough money to keep buying some feed from Lillia and Barley for my livestock. But for now, there's not much I can do, not with $795, at least. All I did after chopping wood is I went to visit Rick, Popuri and Lillia, I even helped rick take care of the chickens for a while, and later I went to the supermarket and bought some dumplings, then I took them back home and placed them in my fridge.

Then I went to the beach and just hung out at the pier, thinking to myself for about 20 minutes. I'm worried about this coming winter. There are a lot of things I have overlooked. I wondered to myself if I have enough chicken feed to last my chickens for the winter, and if I have enough fodder to last Silk for the entire winter... I'm really worried about that... I checked my watch. 7:04. Just then, I head someone's footsteps stepping on the wooden planks of the pier. I turned around and saw a chocolate-skinned man with bright gray hair and a bright green shirt under his overalls behind me!

"Whoa!" I gasped.

"Whoa-whoa! Sorry!" The guy apologized.

I sighed in relief, holding my right hand up submissively.

"That's okay. You just startled me, that's all," I sighed.

"Sorry about that," the man apologized.

I noticed that there is a huge rucksack, 6 times bigger than mine behind his back, and he carried a fishing rod.

"Hey, you're a fisherman, aren't you?" I asked him.

"That's right. and you're the new farmer in town. I've seen you a couple times before, but I don't think you've seen me before. Pete, right? I'm Greg. nice to meet you," he shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Greg," I nodded.

"Say, why don't you ever go fishing? Don't you like to fish?" Greg asked me.

"Well, yeah, I do, but I don't have a fishing rod..." I said haplessly.

"I can arrange that. You can catch a lot of fish around here in the ocean and lake. Want to try your hand at fishing?" Greg offered me his spare fishing rod.

I looked at it for a few seconds.

"Sure, why not?"

"Good, then. I'll give you my rod," Greg smiled.

He handed it to me.

"Wow, thanks Greg! I'll give it a try right now!"

"Go ahead," Greg nodded.

I faced the lake, and tossed the line out into the water. I sat down, watching the red and white colored bobber ride the calm surface of the water for a couple minutes. Then the bobber dipped into the water. Something snagged my line! I began to reel it in!

"Yes! I got something, Greg!" I exclaimed.

"Good! Don't get too overconfident!" He urged me.

Soon I found out what I caught was... only a old, empty bean can.

"Ugggh... Rotten luck..." I moaned in frustration.

"Don't get discouraged, Pete. This happens to me sometimes. Just keep a positive attitude and try again!" Greg urged me.

"... Alright," I nodded and threw my line out again.

It took 3 minutes for the bobber to suddenly dip down underwater. Once I saw that happen, I reeled the line in! And I finally caught a large fish! It felt pretty heavy, and most of its body is cyan colored, but the upper part of its body is blue colored.

"Wow, I finally caught my first fish!" I gasped, looking at the fish in my hands.

"Not bad for a beginner, Pete! I expect great things from you. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Greg, and thanks!" I waved as he left.

I put the fish in my rucksack and headed home and put the fish in my pond, then I went to bed.


	10. Chapter 10 Parting Is So Bitter

**Episode 10: Parting Is So Bitter**

* * *

Saturday, 3rd Of Fall, 2000

I was sitting on my couch, eating a rice ball, watching the TV Shopping channel, in which the people on T.V. are auctioning a special cooking knife. I really need one of those, I don't have many cooking utensils, but I don't need it yet- all I got is a dumpling in my new fridge- which I recently discovered has an ice maker inside it! I walked outside and went to the apple tree, picking apples. I put all of them in my fridge since I think Zack won't be picking them up today, because today is the Music Festival at the church. Then I watered my crops, fed my chickens and Silk, and put the eggs in the fridge, then I played with King using the little pink ball for a while. King enjoyed this, and so did I. Later I went mushroom and wild grape hunting. By 3:00 p.m., I had 3 mushrooms, and two wild grapes in the fridge along with 4 normal eggs, 1 gold egg, and 3 apples. At 4:30 p.m., I stayed at the beach for a while, fishing. I didn't catch anything except old boots, old cans, and fish bones. Why the heck would anyone litter in one of the biggest lakes in Louisiana? People need to learn to stop polluting the ocean... At 6:06 p.m., I headed on over to the church.

Inside the church, I saw that almost everyone from town is here- Cliff, Karen, Ann, Duke, Manna, Jeff, Sasha, Stu, May, Mary and Carter, getting prepared for the festival. Carter, who is standing near the altar speaking to Karen, Ann and Mary, was the first to notice me since all he had to do is look over Karen's shoulder to see me walking down the aisle.

"Ah, Pete. You've finally arrived," Carter called out to me.

Now everyone had their eyes on me, which made me nervous enough to swallow my saliva.

"Yep... Here I am, the ocarina man!" I said cheerily, trying to cover up my fear.

"Well, can we start the music festival now?" Carter asked me.

"You sure can, now that I'm here," I nodded as I approached the altar.

"Good..." Carter gave me the ocarina as soon as Karen stepped aside, allowing Carter to hand me the ocarina when I got close enough to him.

I looked down at the ocarina in my hands, thinking about the times I played Legend Of Zelda Ocarina Of Time with my brother Jack last year. I never thought that I would actually play an ocarina.

"Everybody, please stand by," Carter called out to everyone.

Elli and Ann came up to Carter and received their flutes from him. Mary took her seat at the organ piano. Elli and Ann stood behind the altar while Karen stood in front of it.

"Uh, Carter... Where do I go?" I asked him.

"You stand in front of Mary," he instructed me.

But I hesitated.

"Wait, Carter, we don't get to rehearse first?" I asked Carter, hoping that since I'm new to this, we get to rehearse at least once so I can get familiar with this festival.

His only reply was pointing over at the spot behind Mary where I am supposed to stand without saying a word.

Doing as I was told, I walked over and stood five feet in front of Mary, her back turned towards me sitting down in front of the organ in preparation to play. Since I am new here, Carter put a podium in front of me with the score of the music we will be playing, since I am new here- i mean, Karen and the others have been doing this for years.

"All right. Ready? 1, 2, 3, now," Carter gave us the signal, standing away from us.

Then I put my mouth on the ocarina and played the tune I am supposed to play while studying and following the score carefully so I don't screw up. Elli and Ann put their lips on their flutes, making a beautiful tune as I followed along. Karen didn't sing yet, we were playing the intro to the song which lasts for 13 seconds, but I was eager to hear her singing voice. For now, I just focused on getting the tune right, making sure that I don't mess up the melody. Mary followed along playing the organ, too. The music we were making sounded amazing, and in sync, much to my surprise, even though I'm a newbie here. It won't be long until Karen's singing part comes next. When that time came, I opened my eyes for a second as soon as I heard Karen singing.

I don't remember the lyrics clearly, but she sounded so great. But I kept my focus on playing my ocarina and memorizing the notes I'm supposed to hit. But still... Karan has a voice of an angel! I could barely contain my amazement as I played the ocarina! She sang the first verse for 25 seconds, then she paused for a few seconds as we continued playing music preparing for the second verse. Karen had to sing through three verses before the song ended, then we played three more songs, each one lasted nearly four minutes long, so it was a tiring experience for me. I wanted to look at Jeff and Sasha's reactions to seeing Karen sing but I kept my eyes focused on the score sitting on top of the small podium in front of me because I don't want to go off key. Besides, I was pretty sure Karen's parents are wiping their tears with napkins. When the festival ended, while everyone was leaving, I couldn't help but walk up to Karen and compliment her singing talent.

"Karen!"

"What's up, Pete?"

"You... you..." I stammered with an awestruck smile.

Karen smiled back, partially knowing why I looked so dumbfounded, but wanted to hear me say it.

"What's wrong?" She asked me.

"You... you got talent! Where did you learn to sing like that?! I... I..." I couldn't find the right words to properly compliment Karen.

"It's just a second nature talent, Pete. Later," Karen waved goodbye to me and walked off with everyone else.

Carter went back into the church to get some sleep. I left back to my farmhouse to get some sleep as well.

* * *

Sunday, 4th Of Fall, 2000

I wasted no time playing around today, I was all business. I took the eggs, wild grapes, mushrooms and apples I kept in my refrigerator and put them all in the shipping box. I watered my sprouting sweet potato and eggplant plants, and I fed King, Dash, Silk and my chickens, and put the new eggs my chickens just laid in the shipping box, then I spent the next few hours hunting for more mushrooms and wild grapes. Near Gotz's house I saw one particular mushroom that looked strange compared to the others. It seemed to have something that looked like warts all over the dome shaped parts of it, making it look obviously unhealthy.

"Hmmm... That must be a poisonous mushroom. I better not pick that one," I said to myself.

Several minutes later, 40 yards south from Gotz's house in the forest, when I was picking wild grapes, I saw a wild fox run by me! I didn't get a clear look at it as it rushed by, I caught a glimpse of its bright brown fur in the peripheral of my right eye and I turned my head just in time to see it dart back and forth around trees as it ran further away from my position.

"Wow... Was that a fox...?" I wondered to myself. I shrugged and continued picking grapes.

Later, I went to the beach and started fishing. I was fishing from 1:00 p.m. to 3:34 p.m. and I still haven't caught anything! I wondered if my fishing skills have gotten rusty. Luckily, around 3:00 p.m., Popuri arrived at the beach and noticed me fishing at the pier and decided to keep me company.

"Hi, Pete," She said in a sweet voice.

"Huh? Oh, hi, Popuri." I smiled back.

"Caught anything yet?" She looked at my fishing rod.

"... If you're talking about old boots and fish bones, yeah, I have," I said sarcastically, trying to hide my depression.

Popuri looked a little sad to hear that I haven't caught anything good.

"Sorry I asked..." She apologized.

"Hey, don't sweat it, all right? I've done this kind of thing before."

"You have?" Popuri asked me, lifting her right eyebrow up curiously.

"Yeah, I used to go fishing last time I visited Mineral Town when I was 5 years old... I remember catching a big fish, but unfortunately I wasn't strong enough to reel it in, and I lost my fishing rod..." I said.

"Really? Well, whose fishing rod is that you're using?" Popuri pointed at my rod.

"Oh, this? This is Greg's old rod. He loaned it to me a couple days ago," I replied.

"Greg the fisherman?" Popuri asked me.

"Yeah," I said with a single nod. "You know him?" I asked.

"Everyone in town doesn't see him very often. I hear he usually comes around here at 7:00 p.m. on Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays to go fishing," Popuri explained to me.

"I see," I nodded. "So you don't see him in town often?"

"On very rare occasions. Mayor Thomas once told me that Greg used to go to the same college he went to when they were younger. Well, I better get home and help Rick with the chickens. Bye, Pete!" She gave me a smooch on my cheek and left.

That smooch healed all the frustration in me from catching nothing but driftwood and old boots. I didn't catch a fish until 7:23 p.m., and Greg was there to witness it! It was a large fish- the same species I caught a couple days ago!

"Great job, Pete! A wonderful catch!" Greg congratulated me.

"Thanks Greg!" I smiled.

"So, what are you going to do with your catch?"

"I'll just go back to my farm and put it in my pond. See you next time, Greg." I started to leave.

"I'll come by your house someday to check how many fish you have in your pond, okay?" He called after me.

"Sounds good to me!" I shouted back as I left.

* * *

Monday, 5th Of Fall, 2000

Another great morning. I was eating a sandwich with cheese, lettuce and tomato while watching the weather forecast.

"Here's tomorrow's weather forecast! Rain from the morning and a little chilly," the weatherwoman said.

"Finally, some rain!" I smiled.

I then changed the channel to watch the next chapter of The Fairy and Me. When the show ended, I took the 2 wild grapes I kept in the fridge, then took them outside and threw them in the shipping box along with 3 apples. Then I watered my eggplant and sweet potato plants and fed King and Dash and also brushed Dash's mane. Then I went to the hen house and collected their eggs and fed them. I also took care of Silk. The wool is beginning to grow back on Silk's body, but not enough to clip off.

"Morning, Silk!" I called out to him.

"Baaa!"

"Here's your food for today," I took some pieces of fodder and put it in the small cubicle.

Then I went out of the farm, mushroom and wild grape hunting, like usual. When I found a couple mushrooms near the hot spring, Ann and Popuri noticed me.

"Hi, Pete. I didn't know you were here. What are you doing?" Ann asked me.

"I'm picking mushrooms. Why? do you like mushrooms?" I replied.

Ann had a funny look on her face.

"... They are okay, but..." She started to say. "I think mushrooms are yucky," Popuri said disdainfully.

"Do you eat mushrooms, Pete?" Popuri asked me.

"Not really, i'm just collecting them to sell them. Well, I better get going. Bye," I waved bye to Ann and Popuri and left.

I headed down the winding trail, looking for more mushrooms or wild grapes. When I reached the lake, I saw more wild grapes.

While I was picking them, I notices something brown to my right from the corner of my eye. I looked down at the strange mushroom like object as I stuffed my rucksack of wild grapes.

"That... doesn't look like a mushroom," I said to myself.

I picked it up. Upon further examination, I then realized that what I am holding is a truffle! A smile grew on my face.

"Wow... I never thought I'd find a truffle. I bet Zack would pay handsomely for something rare like this!" I took the truffle with me, stuffing it in my rucksack.

I headed back to my farm and stuffed the mushrooms, wild grapes and truffle in the shipping box. Then I went to the beach to go fishing and kill some time. My bad luck still followed me- I didn't catch anything worth keeping, or at least selling. At 3:41 p.m., I headed on over to the Inn. When I came inside, the only people I saw in there is Ann, Harris and that guy who sold me the ball. I frowned. Where's Doug? I walked up to Ann to see if she has any answers to where he is. Ann was washing dirty dishes and cups. She seemed kind of stressed.

"Hey, uh... Ann," I called to her. I think I startled her because she quickly turned around.

"What?!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry!" I yelped.

She calmed down.

"Sorry, Pete. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's okay, Ann," I accepted her apology.

She continued washing the dishes.

"Gosh, it's tough when my dad's off work. Oh, Pete, we close at 5:00 today!" Ann told me.

"At 5:00? Why?" I was confused.

"Today is the anniversary of my Mom's death. I don't have any memories about her, but my Dad does," Ann told me.

My eyes widened. Now I remember! This is the reason why Doug told me to meet him at mother's Hill at 5:00 today! Today is the anniversary of his late wife's passing!

"I'll see you later, okay, Ann?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Oh, uh... I'm sorry you don't have any memories of your mom."

"It's okay, Pete," Ann said slowly.

I left, heading for the supermarket.

"Hello, Pete. What are you looking for today?" Jeff greeted me.

"How are you, Jeff? Well, what I need today is 11 units of fish food..." I said, grabbing two bags of fish food, then I walked over to the table where the bags grass, eggplant, carrot and sweet potato seeds are being sold.

"... And one bag of carrot seeds," I concluded as I took a bag of carrot seeds and placed them on the cashier desk.

"That's all?" Jeff wanted to make sure.

I nodded.

"Okay then," he nodded.

I gave Jeff the money and left. Afterwards, I immediately headed on over to Mother's Hill. By the time I got there, it is 5:03 p.m.

When I reached the the summit, I saw Doug staring out silently at the orange sky and vast forest down below and beyond. I walked up to him cautiously, and as I did, I felt an air of sadness around him. It's almost as if I could feel his pain.

"D... Doug...?" I whispered to him.

Somehow he heard me. He turned around to look at me with his sad puppy dog eyes. I could see that he has been crying recently.

"Hello, Pete... Today's the anniversary of Ann's mother's death. On this one day, Ann always lets me rest. I'm thankful to her for that," he said sullenly.

I sighed sympathetically, falling into silence for a few seconds with Doug, then asked: "I know this is not my business, but... what happened?"

Doug sighed, looking at the wide environment around the hill.

"It's a long story, Pete... But I'll find a way to shorten it a little. It all started... When she gave birth to Ann, she made a vow that she will be a good mother to Ann, and I made a vow that I would be a good father to Ann... But... unfortunately... she didn't live long enough to keep her vow."

"What happened?" I whispered.

"She... she caught a heart disease... She died before my daughter was old enough to remember her... *sniff* *sniff*..." Doug was about to burst in tears.

I patted his back, trying to comfort him.

"Thank you... I done everything I could to be a good father to Ann, but... I believe I've done too much, because she has become a tomboy... I didn't want this to happen, but it happened," Doug said.

"Hey, Doug, don't beat yourself up about the past. What's done is done," I said.

Doug nodded, wiping his eyes with his hands.

"I know. The reason why I've been so focused on getting Ann to be married is because I can't bear the thought of her being alone because she is not very ladylike. I want her to be more like a lady. I can't teach her that, and her Mom isn't here to teach her that, either. The best way she can learn is to be married to somebody," Doug said, his voice breaking up in grief a little.

"Doug, come on! Lighten up! Did you act this way in front of my Dad 17 years ago?"

"I did... Sometimes I went to the bar to drink. I even asked him what he thought about Ann a couple times," Doug admitted.

I clapped my hands together as an idea suddenly popped into my mind.

"Aha! I see your problem now, Doug," I exclaimed, startling him by accident.

"What?" He looked at me with wide eyes.

"You're stressed. Stress is unhealthy for you. Let go of all that stress and take a look around you. When I first met you, you asked me what I thought about Ann, and I said she's cheerful."

"Yes, you did say that."

"I meant that in a good way. Popuri is just as cheerful as Ann. And a lot childish than Ann," I said.

"What's your point?" Doug raised an eyebrow quizzically.

I smirked at him before explaining my point. "My point is, even though Popuri has a childish, immature personality, she found someone she loves: Me! As for Ann, even though she is a tomboy, there is someone out here for her. Come on, Doug! Let go of that stress and keep a positive attitude! She'll get married to a guy who will love her for who she is one day! Look on the bright side! Though you can't teach Ann how to be a girl, she is still a girl either way!" I smiled.

Slowly but eventually a smile formed on Doug's face.

"You're right, Pete. I've been worrying myself for no reason." Doug said in relief.

"If there is such thing as life after death, I bet your late wife is smiling at you right now, because you did a good job raising Ann by yourself. To commemorate that, keep your wife alive in your memories." I smiled warmly at Doug, playfully slapping his right shoulder.

Doug finally felt a bit cheerful now. "You're exactly right, Pete. Today, I should think only of my dear departed wife... in a cheerful way."

"That's the spirit, Doug!" I smiled. "Well, I gotta go. I gotta put Dash back in his stable before it rains tomorrow. And I need to get some rest for tomorrow," I said.

"Alright, Pete, go handle your business. I'll stay here for a few minutes," Doug replied.

I began to leave, slowly walking down the hill, trying not to lose my footing and tumble down.

"Pete!" Doug called me.

I stopped and turned around to face him.

"You're a great kid." Doug smiled.

I nodded and left.

* * *

Tuesday, 6th Of Fall, 2000

You know, hearing the rain fall outside your house give you a warm, relaxing feeling. I've felt that feeling ever since taking a shower this morning, and eating a cheese sandwich for breakfast. I checked the weather channel and they say that it'll be sunny tomorrow.

"Here's tomorrow's weather forecast! It will be a wonderfully crisp and clear Fall day."

I turned off the television, walked over to my tool chest, opened it, and placed my sickle and garden hoe inside to make room for my clippers and fishing rod. I hope fish bite well, even on rainy days. I left the house, allowing myself to be pelted by cold rain.

King was in his doghouse, keeping himself comfortable and warm. I ran through the rain, and entered the cow/sheep barn.

"Morning, Silk!" I called cheerily.

"Baaa," Silk replied.

"I see your wool grew back. I hope you don't mind if I cut it again, do you?" I asked Silk.

I fed him, brushed his wool, and then cut them off his body. A minute later, my arms were holding a huge ball of wool. I carried the wool and put it in the shipping box.

"Thanks, Silk!" I said before leaving the barn.

Silk didn't go "Baaa" this time; he was too busy eating the fodder I laid out for him. Then I came in Dash's stable, brushed him, fed him, and gave him water.

"Keep on growing, Dash! You'll be a fine stallion in no time!" I patted his head.

Dash neighed happily, raising his hind legs in the air.

"Whoaa! Calm down! Well, I gotta go. See ya tomorrow!" I left the stable and back outside into the cold rain.

When I came back out in the cool rain, I noticed that some of the wooden fences I set up around my garden are broken- about four of them, two near the eastern corner, and two more in the northwestern corner of my garden!

"Wha...?! How did this happen?!" I exclaimed to myself.

I walked over to the nearest broken wood post. I just couldn't believe it! How can rain do something like this?

"Well... I might as well replace them," I said, pulling out my hammer from my rucksack.

I smashed the broken fence post, went to the wood shed and gathered 4 pieces of wood and began breaking down all the broken wood posts and replacing them with new ones. It was difficult.

I couldn't help but wonder if my dad went through this kind of thing every time it rained during his days as a farmer. After fixing the fences, I went to the garden and saw that my sweet potatoes are ready to be harvested. I smiled.

"Jeff wasn't kidding when he said they grow fast," I remarked.

I pulled out each sweet potato and stuffed them in my rucksack, then I approached the shipping box and dumped them in, including the fresh apples from my apple tree. Then I went to the hen house and harvested Kali, Red, Violet, Popuri and Goldie's eggs and fed them.

Well, now that my work in the farm is done, I can go out in the rain into the forest and hunt for some mushrooms, wild grapes, and if possible, a truffle or two. And eventually, I did. I found 3 mushrooms, two wild grapes, and one truffle. Zack will pay me a lot for all these! Including the two large fish I caught! After delivering the mushrooms, grapes and truffle to my shipping box, I decided to go to Poultry Farm and dry off before I catch a cold. I ran on over there from the from entrance of my farm, my feet splashing in the muddy road. Eventually I got there.

"Hello?" I called as soon as I got in.

I saw Rick, Popuri and Lillia sitting at the dinner table doing nothing. They looked up at me.

"Pete! Hi!"

"Hello!" They said.

"I hope I'm not disturbing anyone- I just wanted to visit before I start sneezing," I said modestly.

"Pete, you are always welcome here, no matter what," Lillia said.

"Wowee, Pete, you are soaking wet! What have you been doing out there?" Popuri asked me, looking alarmed at my wet overalls and hat.

"Hunting mushrooms and wild grapes and such," I replied.

"Pete! You are in no condition to do any of that! Here, let me give you a towel to warm up in!" Popuri ran upstairs to get a dry towel for me.

"You know, Pete, you're all Popuri talks about now," Rick told me.

"Really? To be honest, I shouldn't be surprised," I remarked.

Rick glanced over at the staircase to make sure Popuri hasn't returned yet, and he leaned over to my left ear.

"To be honest with you, Pete, when she's with you, I feel at ease. But when she's with Kai... You get the idea," He whispered.

"Uh-huh," I nodded.

"I'm back!" Popuri called.

I could clearly hear her footsteps. She came down the stairs, approached me and threw a big towel over my soaked clothes. I took off my hat. I stayed at Poultry Farm, talking to Rick, Popuri and Lillia for half an hour, I bought 11 units of chicken feed, then I decided to get up and leave.

"What? You're leaving now?" Popuri asked me in a sad manner.

"Yeah. Don't worry; I'll see you tomorrow. I just want to go take care of some things," I told her.

"Okay, just be careful," Popuri warned me sadly.

"Always," I gave her a wink and left.

Then I headed over to Yodel Ranch.

"I wonder what May and Barley are doing...?" I wondered to myself.

I entered their house. Barley was cooking while May was just wandering aimlessly, looking a little bored. It didn't take them, or Hana long to notice me.

"Pete!" May called to me.

"Woof!" Hana barked.

"Pete! Welcome! Please, take a seat!" Barley said.

"Ah, thanks for your hospitality but I'm not here to stay long, I just want to chat for a while, and buy some fodder from you," I replied.

"Sure," Barley nodded.

"Pete, how is Dash doing?" May asked me.

"Dash is doing just fine, May. He has been really energetic lately." I replied. "He has? That's great! I knew I made the right decision letting you raise him, Pete!" Barley smiled approvingly. "King enjoys his company. Those two get along great!" I smiled. "That's wonderful, Pete! I'm glad to hear that Dash has a friend to play with while you're busy with your farm work. So tell me, how many units of fodder do you need?" Barley asked me.

"11 units. Here's $220 for it." I gave Barley the money.

"When the rain ends, I'll deliver it to your farm," Barley said, putting the money in the breast pocket on his checker patterned shirt.

When I looked down under the table near my legs, I saw Hana looking up at me, panting. She looks just like King, but the only her fur is darker than his.

"Hey, Hana. How are you today?" I said as I patted her head with my right hand, then I stood up.

"Well, I better get going. I'll see you guys later. Bye," I headed for the door.

"Good-bye, Pete!" May waved bye then continued eating her scrambled eggs.

"Don't catch a cold out there!" Barley warned me among the noise of May's silverware clattering on her dinner plate as she cut the scrambled eggs and pancakes into smaller pieces.

"Why does everybody keep saying that?" I grumbled loudly before I walked out the door back out into the cool rainfall.

Next, I went to Doug's Inn and stayed there for another half hour. There, I met that shady guy who sold me the ball the other day. He was casually eating two slices of Ann's apple pie, and Gray was here too, having a conversation with Doug while I approached the shady Asian guy.

"Hey, it's you again. What do you have this time?" I asked him.

"Right now I'm selling flower seeds and crop seeds," He replied with a casual smile.

"... What are your best crops you recommend me to grow?" I asked him.

"Oh, that's easy. I suggest you to grow pineapples. They may take a long time to grow, but, boy, they are really valuable on the crop market- $500 each!"

My eyes widened once he said that. The price these pineapples can fetch sound very valuable. I vaguely hoped that this guy isn't trying to con me.

"How much is one bag of pineapple seeds?" I asked him.

"Only $205.67. Want one?"

"Sure." I nodded.

I gave him the money and took the bag of seeds.

Later, at 4:42 p.m., I returned to my ranch and immediately got started planting pineapple seeds out in the rain. I could feel my hat and clothes getting more and more wet every second, but I didn't care, at least I'm not catching a cold yet. Since it is raining, I don't need my watering pail this time. Then I took the 2 large fishes in my pond and put them in the shipping box so that Zack will pay me more. After Zack came by, picked up my stuff and I got paid, I went in my house, kicked off my soaked cap, boots and overalls, and jumped in my bed, writing in my journal about what I did today, and when I should propose to Popuri.

* * *

Thursday, 8th Of Fall, 2000

Another rainy day... Perfect! I hope none of the wooden posts of my fences around my garden are broken... Oh, by the way, yesterday, the pineapple seeds I bought from that guy died away! He didn't tell me that pineapple seeds shouldn't be planted in the Autumn season! I couldn't believe it! *sigh*... Anyway, I was watching the weather forecast, making sure it won't continue raining, and fortunately, it'll be sunny tomorrow. What luck! And Star One Sports are setting up another wrestling match next week. Alice, Himiko, Clair, Maria and Sally are making a return, along with a few new wrestlers, Vanilla, Noel and Ramia. Well, I shut off the television and began to take care of some stuff outside. *Knock, knock, knock, knock!* I heard someone pounding their fist on my door.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" I stood up out of my sitting position in front of the television and raced to the door. Whoever is outside must be soaking wet. I opened the door and saw Mayor Thomas standing outside in the rain holding a black umbrella over his head.

"Oh, Mayor Thomas! come in, come in!" I gestured him to enter my house.

"Hello, Pete," Thomas said as he stepped inside, closed up his umbrella, shook the raindrops off of it and hung the hook end on the coat rack hanging on the wall to the door's left side, then he examined my living room in awe. "Wow, your newly enlarged house looks fantastic!" Thomas exclaimed.

"Yeah. It's amazing, isn't it? I finally got a kitchen... and look at the potted plants over by the dinner table!" I smiled, feeling great to hear Thomas compliment my house.

"Yes. You've done a great job," Thomas nodded approvingly with a smile.

"So, uh, do you want some orange juice or anything?" I offered.

Thomas shook his head.

"No, no. I just had some espresso this morning. I'm fine. The villagers are getting together for the Harvest Festival at 10:00 a.m. Everyone brings ingredients and we cook up a big pot of food," Thomas told me.

I smiled. "Hmm, sounds good," I nodded, rubbing my belly, even though I'm not hungry at the moment.

"It is. Please bring something delicious to add to the hot-pot. See you tomorrow," Thomas said as he stood up and left.

I opened up the door for Thomas and he ran out. Ten seconds later I came out of the house, too.

I noticed that more wooden fence posts are broken because of the rain again. Thirteen of them this time, scattered all around my garden's perimeter!

"Aaaarrgh!" I snarled in frustration.

Why do I have to put up with this?! I hate that I set up fences around my garden but I have to keep my garden organized... Oh well. After feeding and brushing Silk and Dash, I got to work, using my hammer to break down the broken fence posts and replace them with new wood. I hate doing this kind of work, but at least I'm doing it in a cool sweat in rain instead of hot sweat like during the spring or summer heat. That's the way I see it. Later I put some dog food with King in his doghouse, then I went to the hen house to feed my hens and collect their eggs. Later, I went out into the forest hunting for wild grapes regardless of weather conditions. I was the only living thing out in the forest in this hard rain. I saw nobody during my mushroom and grape hunt- not Gotz or Louis, not a fox, or a rabbit.

Basically I felt alone. After finding another truffle, I began to imagine what it would be like if I was the only living creature left the forest, not to mention Mineral Town... I'd be pretty lonely, especially without Popuri around. Boy, I would miss her cheery smile and childish, carefree attitude... It was then I realized that I actually am in love with Popuri. I then began to walk back to the farm, my rucksack full of mushrooms, grapes, and a truffle. i gotta tell you, falling in love with a girl is a strong, but strange feeling. Before you experience it, you feel kinda... I don't know how to describe it... Empty inside, that you feel an empty space in your heart, but you have no idea what fits in there.

But once you experience romance... it changes you. That's all I can say. It changes the way you look at life. I mean, right now, I can't even imagine living my life without Popuri. I just got to have her in my life. (Patience, Pete, patience... When the opportunity presents itself... Go for that blue feather!) I reminded myself. When I got home and threw everything in the shipping box, I went out to the beach to fish for a while. I didn't get lucky... much, but I did catch a small fish. Not a keeper, but hey, its better than nothing. Then I went to the Inn to relax for a while, then I returned home at 6:49.

* * *

Friday, 9th Of Fall, 2000

After watching the a rerun of Episode 8 of Mechabot Ultror along with the newest Episode 9: "Comrades", I walked outside to feel the sun beam on my partially dry clothes. After feeding King, Silk, Dash and my chickens, I waited in my farm until 10:00 then I hurried on over to the Square. Before I left the farm, I realized something!

"Oh, no! I gotta bring something to cook!" I exclaimed to myself.

I ran back to my farm, ran in my house, opened the fridge and took one of the eggs I stored in there and left in a hurry.

When I got to the square, I saw everybody gathered around the biggest pot I have ever seen! It is so huge, you need a ladder to climb it! I walked up to Thomas.

"Hi, Thomas," I said.

"Hello, Pete. did you bring something to throw in the hot-pot?" Thomas asked me.

"I sure did," I nodded.

"Good. Wait for your turn. When your time comes, climb up this ladder and throw what you brought in," Thomas instructed me.

Since I had to wait with everyone as they waited their turn to throw in their ingredients. I talked to Basil since he finished throwing in his ingredients first.

"What did you bring?" I asked him.

"I brought lots of herbs I gathered in the mountain," he replied, tugging the straps of his backpack a bit.

"Sounds healthy," I nodded.

"It is," Basil smiled.

Next, Mary's mom Anna is next.

"Well, I guess I won't have to cook dinner today... just take the leftover ingredients for hot-pot at home," Anna said to herself as she approached the ladder and climbed it.

Before I knew it, Karen came up to me, holding a bottle of something red inside. It smelled sweet.

"Hi, Pete! Look what I brought... strawberry jam! I think it will add a mellow flavor," Karen said.

"Maybe it will," I said aloud. _(It's better than beer or wine...)_ I said in my mind.

"Karen! Let me see what you have," Sasha called.

She approached with a serious scowl on her face, forced Karen to hand over the small jar of strawberry jelly, and examined Karen's jam for a few seconds.

"... Okay." Sasha nodded in wary approval.

Apparently Sasha wanted to make sure Karen would not add anything liquor related. Karen smiled and walked off. Sasha looked at me. She could tell I was puzzled.

"I have to keep an eye on Karen. She put chocolate in the pot last year," Sasha told me.

"Bleeeh!" I gagged at the thought of it.

"Karen should know that it's not always good to add random ingredients," Sasha added.

"Yeah," I nodded.

Soon it was Sasha's turn to put her ingredient in the pot. I walked up to Elli to chat with her.

"Hey, Elli, how are you liking this festival?" I asked her.

"It is great. I like hot-pot. If you drink the broth you get all sorts of nutrients. I'll have to take some back to Grandma," Elli smiled cheerfully.

"Sounds great! Nutrients are good for the elderly!" I said.

Then I went looking around for Popuri. Shortly afterwards, I found her talking to Mary.

"Hi, Popuri, Mary!" I called.

"Pete!" They both said.

"Rick and I brought a lot of boiled eggs. What about you?" Popuri asked me.

"I got eggs too," I replied.

I noticed that Mary looked a little droopy.

"Hey, Mary, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Everybody just throws everything in without my knowing... Oh Dad... you put in way too many herbs..." She said sullenly.

"Okay, Pete! It's your turn!" Thomas called.

I took a deep breath and slowly exhaled.

"That's my cue!" I said under my breath.

I approached the ladder and climbed it. When I reached the top, I could see the boiling broth down in the pot, and I could smell the sweet soup, and I could feel the heat. I took my egg out of my rucksack and threw it in, then I climbed down the ladder. Minutes later, the hot-pot soup is ready for us to eat. A few more minutes later, we were all full. But me, I still had some hot-pot broth in my bowl.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Thomas asked me.

"It sure was!" I nodded.

"It's good to eat with lots of people," Thomas added.

"It sure is," I nodded.

I looked over at Popuri. She seemed angry for some reason.

I decided to see what's wrong.

"Popuri...? What's the matter?" I asked with sympathy.

She looked at me, glaring. I know she's not mad at me, but her glare is creepy enough to send shivers up and down my spine.

"I didn't have a chance to eat very much... Everybody ate so fast..." Popuri growled.

"Not me. I still got some left. Hey, tell you what, I'll share with you," I offered.

Popuri stopped frowning and had a shocked look.

"R... really?" "Really," I nodded.

I went and got an extra spoon for Popuri.

"Well, on second thought, instead of sharing, I'll let you have the whole thing. Here," I gave her my bowl.

Popuri looked dumbfounded for a few seconds, then she smiled, blushing.

"Ohh, Pete... Thank you very much."

"You're welcome," I smiled warmly.

Popuri leaned towards me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Mmmwah," she went as she smooched me.

"Wow..." I gasped softly, slowly and softly rubbing the spot where she kissed me.

"I saw that!" Gray shouted, smiling mischievously.

"You saw nothing! Zip it!" I shouted back at him with an annoyed scowl, making a gesture with my fingers like I'm zipping up my lips.

An hour later, I came back home and got some good rest early at 6:00 so that the soup I ate can digest.

* * *

Saturday, 10th Of Fall, 2000

Not much happened. I harvested some eggplants and sweet potatoes, along with wild grapes, apples, mushrooms, eggs and two truffles! I'm making good money, oh yeah! Oh, I also fed the fish I'm keeping in my pond. I even visited Popuri and gave her 2 Blue Magic Red flowers, and bought 31 units of chicken feed, and went fishing.i stayed at the pier fishing for hours. When Greg came to fish, I took the opportunity to chat with him, and boy, I struck lucky today! I caught four large fishes! At 9:55 I came back home and tossed my new fishes into the pond. Now I got 7 fishes in my pond!


	11. Chapter 11 A Friend In Need

**Episode 11: A Friend In Need**

* * *

Sunday, 11th Of Fall, 2000

Nothing interesting to report for today, except in the afternoon, I bought a milker from Saibara, and I bought my first cow from Barley, who I named Dairee (pronounced the same way as "Dairy" as in "dairy cheese" or something like that), and I bought 21 units of fodder for Dairee and Silk. Yep, the more livestock I own, the more I feel like a tried and true farmer. For the rest of the noon and evening, I went fishing at the beach. Somehow Popuri knew I would be there and she kept me company for a few hours. I got real lucky again today! That's right, I caught no litter this time! I caught three large fishes, one medium sized fish, and one small fish. I put them all in my pond back at home. I sold one of my large fishes to Zack.

* * *

Monday, 12th Of Fall, 2000

Last night, I had a strange dream. In that dream, I was standing behind the waterfall that hides the entrance to the ore mines. On a strange whim, I threw one of my carrots in the waterfall, and... and... I don't know what happened next, because I woke up. After bathing and brushing my teeth, I was watching the news channel while eating some dumplings. The newscaster said that tomorrow night is the perfect night to see the full moon with a romantic interest.

"Hmmm..." I rubbed my chin, thinking.

I wondered if Popuri would be willing to watch the moon with me tomorrow night. But I should have realized that the answer is a no-brainer. Of course she will! She has no reason to say no to me! But still, I'm nervous. But hey, I gotta do it if I really like Popuri. The fact is, I do like Popuri, I'm just afraid of being rejected by her. I mean, come on, every guy fears rejection from a girl he has a crush on, so I should be no exception, right? After thinking to myself, I turned off the television and went outside. I saw Dash next to me standing to my left, nibbling or sniffing the grass patches, probably looking for a grasshopper or something.

"Morning, Dash. How are you?" I asked him, but he was too busy to neigh, so I brushed his body.

I went into the barn to do the same to Silk and Dairee and feed them. Dariee is a little too young to produce milk, so I have to wait a while before I can use my new milker. Then I went to the hen house to take care of my chickens and put their eggs in the shipping box. Then I entered my garden and picked up 5 carrots and put them in the shipping box. I took the last three with me to the forest. I wonder if my dream is trying to tell me something about that waterfall in front of the ore mine entrance where the hot spring is.

When I got up to the stairs, I saw Ann and Popuri talking to each other near the bamboo forest. They didn't see me, because they are too busy chatting. So I headed to the mine entrance, stopped and turned around, facing the waterfall cascading in front of me. I could feel the cool air breeze and vapors of the water hitting my face, and it felt so good. I dug into my rucksack and pulled out my carrots. I looked at my carrots and the water in front of me. I sighed.

"I hope I'm not wasting these..." I said to myself.

Then I threw the carrot into the waterfall! The carrot sank underwater, pulled down by the force of the waterfall. Then, something strange happened!

I saw a white light flash before my eyes, but I didn't feel my pupils dilate for some strange reason. And then, I saw a transparent figure of a woman floating in front of me in the waterfall! She looked beautiful. Her hair is bright green, her hairstyle reminds me of cinnamon buns because on the sides of her head, her hair is twisted into lumps that resemble cinnamon rolls or cinnamon buns, kinda like you-know-who from Star Wars. She also had a long ponytail in the back of her hair that rests on her left shoulder. She has blue eyes, and she is wearing a nice, sparkling blue dress that covers everything except her slender belly and modest cleavage, and the sleeves of her dress doesn't cover her shoulders either, but covers the half of her arms.

"Well, if it isn't Pete," she said, her voice friendly and cheerful.

I gasped. I just met this woman (at least she looked like a woman to me) and she knows my name?

"How did you know who I am?" I asked her, dumbfounded.

She smiled in a way that shows her pearly white teeth. "That's just the way I am," she replied, with a cheerful shrug.

"Oh, all right," I nodded, but I still found it strange she knew my name even though we've never met.

"Thank you for your offering," she said. "Your offering gave me enough power to talk to you even from great distances," she added.

"No problem, Ms...?"

"You can call me the Harvest Goddess," she replied.

My eyes widened. "Wait, hold the phone. You are _THE_ Harvest Goddess? The Harvest Goddess from legends?" This is too unnatural to be true! I've met a legendary deity! Me, an average farmer!

She nodded. "That's right."

"You look kinda... transparent for some reason," I remarked.

"I'm not really here. I'm trapped somewhere very far away, I believe. Deep in the caverns under Forget-Me-Not-Valley, if memory serves. Your offering gave me enough energy to talk to you regardless of the distance," She said.

"Why are you deep underground under Forget-Me-Not Valley? What happened to you?" I asked her.

Before she could reply, she suddenly melted back into the waterfall, disappearing from my view.

"Hey, wait! Hold on!" I started to jump in the waterfall, but I stopped myself, and thought over Harvest Goddesses' situation carefully.

If she's were trapped in the mines here, I could dig my way down to where she is, but since she is in the underground caverns in Forget-Me-Not Valley, or so she thinks, so there's nothing I can do. If my little brother Jack knows about her predicament, then he is her only hope, _if_ he's doing anything about it, that is. I left, collecting mushrooms and wild grapes.

When I got back home to put everything I collected into the shipping box, I decided to check my mailbox. It's been a while since I checked my mail. And like I suspected, most of it is old. A letter from Popuri wishing me a happy birthday, another letter from the supermarket, telling me the Blue Feather is on sale, another letter from Saibara telling me that I need clippers to get wool from sheep, a letter from Doug telling me that the Inn will be closed at 5:00. Obviously that day has passed. And the last letter is from the Supermarket, letting me know that the large rucksack is on sale. I need a bigger rucksack, but not right now. Anyway, I decided to visit Popuri and her family for a while, then check on Gray and Saibara. After talking to them, my long day ended and I stayed at home writing in my journal and... You know what comes next. I lay in the comfort of my bed sheets.

* * *

Tuesday, 13th Of Fall, 2000

I don't know why, but today, I wasn't in the mood to put my newly grown sweet potatoes in the shipping box along with the apples and chicken eggs. Instead, I had this strong desire to offer all my sweet potatoes to the Harvest Goddess so that she can gain the power to communicate with me again. I have so many questions. So that's what I did. After chopping some wood for about a few hours until 10:51 a.m., I took 5 sweet potatoes and went to the spring. I went to the exact same spot where I was when I spoke to her yesterday, and threw all my sweet potatoes into the water in the spot where the water cascaded down into the river. *SPLASH*! Seconds later, the transparent figure of the Harvest Goddess appeared in the waterfall. She smiled at me.

"Well, if it isn't Pete again. I'm glad to see that you're willing to offer me your sweet potatoes to talk to me. Here, have this. Eat it." I thought she was a hologram or something! She's actually going to give me something!

She took out a berry from a pocket somewhere in her long skirt and gently tossed the berry down to me and I deftly caught it with both of my hands. Before eating it, I examined it first. It's a Power Berry! I haven't eaten one of those in a while! I put it in my mouth, chewed it for a few seconds then swallowed. I've forgotten how sweet Power Berries are, and how they improve your stamina and endurance, too!

"Thanks!" I thanked her.

"Don't mention it," she replied.

"So... How are you here when you really aren't...?" I asked her.

"When you offer fruits or vegetables that you've grown in your farm, you give me some energy, and I use that energy to project a transparent image of myself here, even though I'm really somewhere else," she said.

"Why fruits or vegetables?" I asked.

Harvest Goddess put her hands on her hips and smirked at me. "Tell me, why do you eat fruits, vegetables and other foods, Pete?" She asked me.

I blinked in surprise. I didn't immediately reply because I couldn't see how relevant her question was. "... I, uh... I eat foods because my body needs the energy they have...?" I reluctantly said.

"Bingo!" Harvest Goddess said as she snapped the fingers of her right hand and winked at me. "No living creature can sustain themselves, right? They need to eat something. Though I am a deity, I need the energy that fruits and vegetables have in a different way. Without that energy, I have no power to do... well, anything."

From what I've gathered, Harvest Goddess has very limited power to escape the prison underground that she is in, and the power I give her is not enough to help her break free. Someone imprisoned her, but who? What happened? I frowned, puzzled.

"How did you end up like this?" I asked her.

Then the Harvest Goddess's "hologram" disappeared into the waterfall before she could speak.

"No! Wait! Hold on!" I shouted.

Darn it! It's like spending quarters to use in a phone booth! I knew what to do! I ran back to my farm, collected my three remaining sweet potatoes, came back to the waterfall and tossed two of them in. Splash! Splash! There are so many things I want to learn about the Harvest Goddess. She appeared again, this time not with a cheerful, grateful smile, but with an uncomfortable, awkward frown. I guess she feels a bit uneasy to see me so often.

"Hi. it's me again," I smiled nervously.

"Well well. If it isn't Pete... again. You've come so often and offered me so much... Let me do something for you," she said.

"Like what?" I asked her, wondering what she meant.

"Do you have a sweetheart?" H.G. asked me with an expectant smile.

"Sweetheart? Yes, I sure do," I nodded, blushing a bit.

"I understand... Thank you for your offerings. See you later." Then she disappeared.

I scratched my head. Why did she ask me if I had a sweetheart? I headed towards the stairs, scratching my head in confusion.

"What did she meant by that...?" I wondered to myself.

I just couldn't put the pieces together! When I was walking down the stairs, I saw Popuri down below! What's she doing here?

"Popuri!" I called.

Popuri looked up at me as I headed down to her.

"Oh! Pete! ... What are you doing here?" Popuri asked me.

"I could ask you the same thing. I was just hunting for mushrooms like I always do. What about you?" I asked her.

"I came to take a bath in the hot spring. See you," Popuri waved at me, walked past me and headed up the stairs to where the hot spring is.

Its too much of a coincidence to see Popuri here after the Harvest Goddess asked me if I have a sweetheart. I started to walk down the road to my farm, but I stopped because suddenly I began to have second thoughts. I turned around and headed back to the hot spring. Look, don't think of me as a pervert, but the idea of seeing Popuri in a bikini got me feeling excited in a funny way. I headed up the stairs, entered the doorway to the little cabin where you get undressed, I got undressed, wrapping a towel around my waist, then I jumped in the warm water!

"Ahhh... Oohh, that feels good..." I muttered to myself in pleasure as I felt my tense muscles relaxing after all that wood chopping a couple hours ago.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a monkey staring at me!

"Oh...!" I gasped.

The monkey didn't move or make a sound, it just stared at me. I frowned at it and looked around. No sign of Popuri. I thought Popuri said she would be here, but she isn't here. What's going on? Well, my muscles are all calm, so I got out of the hot spring, entered the cabin, got dressed and left the cabin. I felt so confused. This makes no sense. When I looked to my right, I saw Popuri coming at me from among the bamboo forest.

"Oh! ... What are you doing here, Pete?" She asked me in a cheerful way rather than a confused way.

I felt so confused at Popuri's happy expression, I stammered. I didn't know what to say.

"I don't think I'll take a spring bath today after all. See you later," Popuri waved goodbye to me and departed, hopping happily away.

I don't get it! Why is Popuri so happy go lucky when I could have seen her in a bikini?

Most girls get mad when they find out a guy tries to take a peek at them in swimsuits, or worse, but Popuri... She didn't seem offended at all. Why is that? As I headed to Gotz's house, I started thinking of possible reasons. Is it possible that the Harvest Goddess arranged this all with Popuri somehow as a prank on me? Most likely because Popuri seemed too happy to see that I was still at the hot springs even when she told me she would be bathing there. She could have gotten mad like other girls normally would, but she didn't... As a result, I think Popuri is happy to know that I'm interested in seeing her in a bikini and stuff like that. I don't know. She has no reason to get mad about it. I am her boyfriend, after all.

For the next few hours, I talked to almost everybody in the village except Thomas, Greg and Gotz. Mostly everybody said they are staying at home. Mary said that she's leaving the library open until 12:00 p.m. for Gray to visit. Cliff and Ann said that they are staying in the Inn, The Doc said that he's too busy to enjoy moon gazing, including Elli, Rick and Karen are going in the forest behind the church again, and as for me and Popuri... She told me that she will be waiting for me at the summit of Mother's Hill at 6:00 p.m.

"Say, today is Moon-Viewing day. Let's go together. At mother's Hill at 6:00," she told me.

"All right. Sounds cool," I agreed.

As planned, I got there 3 minutes after 6:00 p.m. When I was walking up Mother's Hill, I noticed that the rocky terrain is almost so dark, I stumbled a few times, so I had to watch my footing carefully. When I reached the top, I found myself standing next to Popuri.

"Hey... I'm here," I told her.

She looked at me, smiling.

"I'm glad you're here, Pete. Let's watch the moon... together... the two of us," Popuri said.

"Yeah..." I nodded.

As time passed, the evening sky slowly darkened, to a starry night sky. I looked up at the dark blue, partially cloudy night sky, looking at the full moon above us, shining brightly in its full glory.

"It's beautiful. And it looks so big," Popuri said in awe.

 _(That's what she said),_ I remarked in my thoughts, something my brother Jack would say aloud if he were here. I wonder how he is doing?

"I know, right? It feels like it's next to us instead of a hundred thousand miles away..." I said aloud.

As I continued looking up at the moon in amazement at its size, Popuri took something in her hand. She tapped my left shoulder. I looked at her, then at some kind of food wrapped in aluminum foil.

"Here, eat this. It's good," Popuri urged me.

I took the wrapped food, unwrapped it, and saw 2 egg rolls!

"Wow! Egg rolls!" I exclaimed.

As soon as I bit into the first egg roll, I realized that they are my favorite kind, vegetable egg rolls!

"Do you like them?" Popuri asked me, smiling while she watched me chow down.

I nodded in response while chewing, too busy to speak to her.

After eating both of the egg rolls, I gave Popuri back the aluminum foil.

"Thanks, Popuri. I got something for you, too."

"Oh? What is it?" I took an egg out of my pocket and gave it to her.

"It's a boiled egg I cooked recently in the hot spring. Here, you can eat it," I gave it to her.

"Wow, thank you Pete! You're so nice!" Popuri squealed gleefully.

After Popuri ate the egg, we continued looking up at the moon. Popuri took a deep breath and sighed.

"Looking at this moon... gives me a strange feeling... A strange, but good feeling," she said.

"How so?" I asked her.

"It's like we're on another planet," She replied.

I smiled. "I know what you mean. Here we are, in the middle of the night, on top of a hill, looking up at a full moon... Yeah, it does feel like we're in another planet," I said.

Personally, I like the idea of being alone on a planet with Popuri. Normally I'd be depressed being alone on a planet, but if I was alone with her, it wouldn't matter. Being with Popuri makes me feel so happy, I can't describe it in words. Popuri held my hands as we looked at each other in the glowing light of the full moon.

"Pete..."

"Yeah...?"

"Do you really love me...? I mean, really, really love me...?" Popuri asked me, her voice soft as Silk's wool.

"I... I really do love you, Popuri," I said, feeling all of the anxiety draining from my heart as I looked into her ruby colored eyes.

I could see reflections of the stars in them... It made her eyes look even more pretty... Whew... All the sudden I felt a little hot.

"Do you... love me?" I asked her.

"... Y... yes... I really do, Pete," Popuri admitted.

We hugged each other, but we didn't kiss each other, then kissed each other's cheeks. I wanted to kiss her lips, and I'm sure she felt the same way about me, but I had to restrain myself. I know that one day, that time will come. We continued looking up at the moon as it beamed brightly on us. Staying up late can be good sometimes...

* * *

Wednesday, 14th Of Fall, 2000

After bathing, I was eating a ham sandwich, sitting on my couch in the living room watching the Song Hour on television until I heard someone knocking on my door.

"Wait a minute! Here I come!" I said with a mouthful of chewed up ham sandwich, licking the soggy pieces of bread off in the roof of my mouth, tasting honey mustard and mayonnaise.

I managed to swallow it as I got up on my feet and headed towards the door. I opened the door and saw a man with white stripes in his hair, and wore a purple vest. It is none other than Duke, wearing a purple striped vest over his white shirt and wearing black suit pants.

"Duke! Good morning!" I shook his hand.

"Good morning, Pete," he replied.

"What's going on? You've never visited my ranch before," I asked him, still having a surprised smile on my face.

"We're going to harvest the grapes on our orchard for wine, starting tomorrow. I was wondering if you could you lend us a hand?" Duke asked me.

"Sure! Of course I'll help out." I said with an honest smile.

Duke chuckled. "Thanks a bunch, Pete, you're a lifesaver. Come by the house around 10:00 a.m. tomorrow. Of course, we'll pay you for your work," he told me with a modest smile.

"Thanks, Duke. I won't let you down," I assured him.

"I don't expect you will," Duke shook his head, smiling.

He walked away. After walking a few steps ahead of me, he turned around. Before I could enter my garden, he called me.

"Oh, Pete!" He shouted.

I turned around.

"What?" I called back.

"If you know anybody else who wants work, let them know. We could use some extra hands," Duke said.

"All right. I'll keep you posted," I replied as I gave him a goodbye salute.

"Thank you," Duke turned around and really left, walking out the open gates.

Before I could enter my garden again, I heard someone say "Hey."

I turned around, facing the gates, and I saw Rick coming into my ranch, holding two plastic kennels in both of his hands! I rushed over to greet him.

"Hey, Rick, buddy! What's up?" I walked up to him and shook his hand.

When I got near him, I heard soft clucking coming from the plastic kennels he is holding, and as he replied to my question, I realized that Rick has a few chickens in the kennels.

"Same thing every day, Pete. But today, I want to ask a favor," Rick said sullenly, and I noticed the friendly smile slowly becoming a near sullen frown.

"Sure, anything. Why the long face, Ricky?" I asked him, getting the sense that this favor is something so important to him, I'd have to be a complete jerk to refuse him.

"Mom's been feeling bad lately, and I want to take care of her, but we're short on help at home, so I can't always be there for her when she needs me... Would you take care of these 5 chickens?" He asked me, referring to the chickens in the kennels he is holding.

"I sure will," I nodded. "I'd have to be a jerk to refuse to help you, and I am not a jerk."

Rick seemed to perk up after I said that.

"Really? Oh, thank you, Pete!"

"Anytime. If you don't mind me asking, what's wrong with Lillia? I've noticed that she rarely leaves Poultry Farm. Why?" I asked.

Rick grimaced, lowering his head as if he is ashamed of something.

"You don't know? No one told you?" He asked me.

"No, no one did. What's wrong?" I asked, trying not to sound forceful.

"Mom is sick, Pete," Rick said.

I blinked in shock. "What?"

"I don't know what kind of sickness she has. No one knows. This strange sickness... it makes her leg bones too weak to support her upper body, Pete. She can't stand up on her feet for twenty minutes or less. If she does, her leg bones might break. She needs a daily dose of Bodegizer medicine from Elli and The Doctor's hospital to briefly strengthen her bones. But it's a temporary fix, though, nothing more. For the past ten years, we've called every doctor we could reach, hoping that one of them had an answer. No one knows how to cure her sickness..."

I was in shock. "Oh my God. Rick... I'm so sorry..." I said sympathetically. "Nothing can cure her sickness?"

Rick slowly shook his head. "No. That's why Dad left us." Rick gritted his teeth. "He should have _never_ left us on a wild goose chase..."

I got the feeling that Rick resented his father for leaving. "Your father... He left Mineral Town to find a cure for Lillia, right?" I asked him.

A tear fell from Rick's eye. He had to put down the kennel in his right hand to wipe the tear from his face.

"Yes. My Dad's name is Rod. He didn't want to believe that Mom's sickness cannot be cured. He refused to believe it. On the day he left town, he vowed that he will search the world thoroughly for a cure, and he will never stop once he finds it."

Rick paused there and groaned in frustration.

"He is _completely_ oblivious to the responsibilities he left me with, Pete! I haven't seen my father for ten years! For ten years I have been taking care of Mom and Popuri all by myself, making sure Popuri stays out of trouble and making sure Mom stays as healthy as she possibly can!"

Rick began to cry more now, and he had to put down the kennel in his left hand too.

"I don't know how much longer I can go on like this, Pete... I don't know..." His voice cracked with grief, falling down on his knees.

I knelt down and put my right hand on his shoulder, and as soon as he felt my hand, he lifted his head and looked at me, his glasses lens had a few tear drops dripping from the inside because he had his head lowered, causing his tears to fall on his glasses.

"You're not alone anymore, Rick. I'm here for you, Lillia and Popuri. If you ever need help with anything, you come to me, alright?" I assured him.

Rick slowly smiled and chuckled.

"You know, when Popuri first told me that you became friends with Kai, I secretly thought that you were a messed up individual. I see now that I thought wrong about you, and I'm sorry. I'll go put these chickens in your hen house. I'll also bring their food," Rick told me.

"I really should be thanking you. I needed five more chickens anyway," I smiled.

Rick chuckled, picked up both kennels and headed over to the hen house. I neither followed him or returned to my house, I just watched him head over to the hen house. Before opening the door, he called to me saying: "I'll close down the store for a while. You can have the eggs the chickens lay."

"Okay, cool," I nodded.

After Rick entered the hen house, I went in the barn to feed Silk and Dairee. Silk's wool has grown back, but I don't feel like cutting it because of the Sheep Festival just around the corner. When I came back out, I entered my garden and began picking my newly grown eggplants. After throwing all the eggplants and apples in the shipping box, I joined Rick in the hen house. When I came inside, I saw Kali, Violet, Red, Popuri and Goldie interacting with the new chickens.

"Pete, I'd like to introduce you to your new chickens. That one over there is Cocka, the brown one over there is Doodle, that one there near the incubator is Doo, that one is BukBuk, and that one over there is Begaak," Rick told me.

"Aha! So that's the chicken who laid the egg Popuri gave to me last time!" I exclaimed, referring to Begaak.

Rick nodded. "Well, I better get going and take care of Mom. See you later, Pete." Rick gave me a "good luck" pat on the back and left the hen house.

I looked around. My hen house is now completely full! All the hens wandered around aimlessly, clucking noisily.

"Well, who's ready to eat?" I shouted out.

All the chickens clucked excitedly. I couldn't help but smile. I put chicken feed in each and every cubicle in the hen house, and my hens began chowing down. I collected Kali, Red, Violet, Popuri, and Goldie's eggs and put them in the shipping box one by one. While I was doing that, I was trying to think of a person who is looking for a job. Gray already seems to be working with his grandfather, Saibara... Kai won't come back until the Summer of 2001, besides, he runs his own lodge at Mineral Beach... Pretty much everyone I know here has some kind of job,even me... But what about Cliff? I have never seen him do any work here in Mineral Town. All he does is stay at the church for some unknown reason.

"Hmm... Let me see what Cliff is up to..." I muttered to myself.

After collecting some mushrooms for a couple hours, I headed into town at 10:00 a.m.

When I passed by the supermarket, I walked by Karen.

"Hey, Pete!"

"What's up, Karen?" We greeted each other as we passed by.

I found the church. I stood in front of the church doors for a few seconds, then pushed them open. Then I walked up the red carpet Carter saw me coming, but Cliff was too depressed to notice me.

"Pete! What brings you over here?" Pastor Carter asked me.

"Oh, I'm here to ask Cliff if he would like to work part-time with me at the Orchard," I replied.

I hoped that Cliff wouldn't hear me, but he seemed unresponsive, so I can stop holding my breath. Carter rubbed his chin in amusement.

"Hmmm... Part-time work at the Orchard sounds like a great job," Carter commented.

"I'll ask Cliff how he feels about it. How do you think he feels about it?" I whispered to Carter, then I turned my attention to Cliff, looking sad and droopy sitting nearby.

"You should ask Cliff about it, not me. He said he was looking for work," Carter whispered back.

I walked over to Cliff.

"Cliff!" I called as I sat next to him.

As soon as he saw me, he immediately sobered up from his depressed mood.

"Hey! What's up?" He asked me with some upbeat energy in his voice.

"I just wanted to let you know that Duke and Manna's Orchard is hiring for a part-time job. I took the position, and I was wondering if you would be interested, too," I said.

"Hmmm... a part-time job at the Orchard?" Cliff repeated.

"Yeah. I hear you're desperate for a job," I remarked.

"Yeah, I am getting pretty low on cash..." Cliff said wryly.

"So, what do you say, buddy?" I asked him.

He smiled.

"Okay, i'll go there tomorrow," he agreed.

"Bang! Yes!" I gave him a high five.

Cliff and I laughed in a cheerful way.

Carter smiled as he watched us full of young energy to get out and prove ourselves in life.

"You were low on money, so that meant you were considering moving out of Mineral Town, right? So where will you go from here now?" I asked him.

"I found a job here, so I may stay here awhile," Cliff announced.

"Wow! Ann and Duke are gonna love to hear this!" I smiled.

I prepared to leave the church alone, walking down the ailse to the exit. Before I could open the doors, Cliff called me.

"Hey, Pete!" I turned around.

Cliff smiled at me, the edges of his lips curving upwards.

"Thanks, man. You really saved my skin. I really didn't want to move away from here. That's why I stayed here almost every single day," Cliff confessed to me.

"Don't mention it, Cliff. See you tomorrow," I nodded modestly and left.

As I walked up the brick road towards the Supermarket with the intent of buying a few things, I walked past The Doc. He had his head lowered towards the ground while walking, as if he seemed bothered about something.

"Hey, Doc. What's wrong with you?" I asked him seconds after he walked past me.

He slowly turned around to face me, with a grim look on his face.

"I've been worrying about something for a long time now... I haven't been able to decide..." He said in a more sullen tone than usual, then entered the Clinic.

I shrugged, then continued heading for the Supermarket. There, I purchased 21 units of fish food, two bags of carrot seeds, one bag of eggplant seeds, one bag of sweet potato seeds, and some bread and dumplings. I carried my groceries home in a paper shopping bag and put my dumplings and bread in my fridge, then I went back outside to plant my seeds and water them. I almost forgot to feed my fish, too. After that, I spent the whole noon and evening chopping wood. By the time I was done, I now have 309 pieces of wood stored up. I also got a blister in my right hand from chopping tree stumps with my axe a lot.

* * *

Thursday, 15th Of Fall, 2000

I wasted no time dawdling today. I checked the weather forecast channel, and after I learned it will remain sunny tomorrow, I left the house, not bothering to watch the first match of Star One Sports wrestling. I fed Dairee and Silk, including King and Dash, and watered my eggplant plants, and sweet potato plants, even my recently planted carrot, eggplant and sweet potato seeds. Then I went to the fish food container near my pond, took out some fish food and threw it in the pond, then I went to my hen house to feed all the hens and collect my first 5 hens eggs.

The other five hens that Rick recently gave me haven't laid eggs yet. After that, I spent the next few hours hunting mushrooms and wild grapes as quickly as I could. I found a few poisonous mushrooms, but I left them alone. Who would want to buy a poisonous mushroom anyway? At 9:59 a.m. I hurried on over to the Orchard from my farm.

"I hope I'm not too late..." I whispered to myself, panting as I ran as quickly as I could.

I took my time walking down the stairs, but when I got to the brick road, I started running. By the time I passed by Basil and Anna's house, my legs started aching from fatigue already and I slowed to a walk. When I reached the Orchard and opened the door and walked inside, the time finally hit 10:00 a.m. I checked my watch.

Inside, I found Manna waiting on me. Soon Cliff joined in.

"Hi, Manna," I greeted her.

I noticed Cliff next to me.

"Hey, Cliff. Ready to pick some grapes?" I asked him in an enthusiastic way.

"Oh yeah," He nodded, smiling.

"It'd be nice if you two could help until 5:00 p.m. Can you both do that?" Manna asked us.

"Absolutely," I said.

"No problem," Cliff said.

We both replied at the same time, by the way. Manna smiled happily.

"Good. Duke is waiting for you two in the backyard. Do your best!" She said.

Cliff and I followed Manna as she led us to the back door and we walked out into to the vineyard which is located behind the Orchard. There we met Duke, who was waiting for us in the backyard sitting on a black steel folding chair with padded vinyl. When we looked at the vineyard, we saw lots, and I mean LOTS of grapes needing to be picked off the vines which are covered by bird-netting to prevent birds from eating the grapes.

"Hello, Pete and Cliff," Duke shook our hands.

"Hello, sir," I said.

"What's up?" Cliff said.

"I'm sure you two already know this, but your jobs is to pick as much grapes as you can and give them to me. Payment depends on how many grapes you can harvest. Do your best," Duke instructed us as he handed Cliff and I baskets meant to contain the grapes.

"Yes, sir," Cliff and I said together, then we headed into the vineyard while Duke stood near the exit of the vineyard.

I walked over to the far left row of vines with Cliff. We set our baskets on the ground and lifted the bird-netting off of the vines so we can start picking the grapes. I started picking the grapes on the vines to my left one by one, stuffing them into my basket basket. I looked over at Cliff behind me and I noticed that he was picking grapes on the opposite side of the row we are in, and he is picking grapes happily, which was no surprise to me. He doesn't want to leave Minral Town, and I provided him a way to stay. He looked over his right shoulder at me and smiled.

"This is fun, Pete. Thanks for giving me this opportunity, I really appreciate it," He told me with a joyful smile that kinda reminds me of Popuri a bit.

"Yep," I replied.

We moved down the row of fines inch by inch. It took us 40 minutes to clear the whole row. I moved on over to the next row of vines behind the vines Cliff picked clean. Cliff moved along with me over to the next wall of vines to the right. First I had to lift the bird-netting off of the vines like before, then I reached out at the vines and began picking more and more grapes. This may sound like a boring job to some, if not most people, but picking grapes is fun, to tell you the truth. Every time I glanced over at Cliff, I see a smile on his face. I know that he's happy to finally have a job, and I'm glad to help him out. Soon my fruit basket got full and I headed over to Duke to give him all the grapes in my basket.

"Thank you, Pete. Good job," Duke smiled as he confiscated my basket.

I headed back to the vineyard after Duke handed me a new basket while Cliff came up to Duke with his own collection of grapes. I continued picking the second row of vines by my self for a minute until Cliff rejoined me with his own new basket. We worked diligently together to clear the second row of vines clean, and it took us thirty minutes to finish and move on to the next row.

"Enjoying yourself, Pete?" Cliff asked me.

"Oh yeah. This is great. I gotta tell my parents about this and Jack when I get the chance," I replied.

Cliff and I spent three hours picking grapes. There were so many of them, it seemed like this work will take forever. Duke told us that we will never get finished in a single day, there are 30 rows of grapevines, after all. But this job is definitely worth it. Extra money for me, and plenty of money for Cliff to make a decent living here in Mineral Town. Not enough to build his own house out here, but enough to get by, at least. In the end, at 5:00 p.m. Cliff and I returned to Duke with our last collection of grapes.

"So, you two picked all of them?" Duke asked us.

"Yes sir. This is all we can handle for today," I replied for Cliff.

We handed him the grapes.

"Good job, you two. Then he headed indoors to take the grapes down to the wine cellar. Cliff and I found Manna in the living room watching her favorite soap opera on television to receive our cash.

"Thank you, Pete and Cliff. We'll see you tomorrow. Here's your pay for today." Manna gave us our reward, $60 for me, $60 for Cliff.

"Thank you," I nodded, putting them oney in my wallet.

"Thank you so much," Cliff replied, then placed his newly earned cash in the right pocket of his jeans.

Then Cliff and I went our separate ways after we departed the Orchard.

"See you tomorrow, Pete!" Cliff called out to me as we walked away from each other.

"Alright!" I shouted back.

I headed to my farm and went in my house, took a shower, brushed my teeth and wrote in my diary about my part-time job. I also began to write a letter to my parents and brother, to let them know what is going on, then I put the letters in my mailbox outside, went back in my house and got some good ol' shuteye.

* * *

Friday, 16th Of Fall, 2000

Even though I was in a hurry to get to work on my farm before 10:00 a.m., I couldn't resist the urge to watch the 10th episode of Mechabot Ultror. Then I harvested the sweet potatoes and apples, fed my livestock, including King and Dash, and put 10 eggs in the shipping box in the hen house, and I went hunting in the forest for mushrooms and wild grapes to sell before 10:00. when 10:00 showed on my wristwatch, I hurried on over to the Orchard pronto.

"Hello, Pete and Cliff," Manna greeted us in her house.

"Good morning," we said together.

"Can you two pick grapes until 5:00 p.m. again?" Manna asked us.

"Sure we can!" I nodded.

"We'll never say no!" Cliff said.

"Thank you both! And good luck!" Manna smiled at us.

Cliff and I walked out the back door and headed towards the vineyard where Duke waited for us.

"Okay, boys, you know the drill by now, right?" He asked us.

"Yep! Let's just get this party started!" Cliff grinned, rubbing his hands together in anticipation and excitement.

"Wow, Cliff, Pete, you two are pumped and ready to go! Well, I won't get in your way, I'll just be over here, watching. Good luck," Duke said as he took a chair and sat down near the exit of the vineyard.

An empty barrel is next to him, too. "Well, Pete, let's get to work!" Cliff slapped my back playfully.

"Let's rock and roll," I smiled back.

As time passed, Cliff and I picked grapes everywhere we checked in the vineyard. We had loads of fun. Even my farm work was never this fun. I'm not saying that I hate working at my farm, it's just that... When I'm working with someone... When I'm working with Cliff, the job seems more fun. I guess you could say I'm a team player. That's the best way to describe me. Whenever my basket gets full, I returned to Duke and allowed him to fill the empty barrel with grapes I picked, even grapes Cliff picked. At 12:00 p.m., Cliff and I were still hard at work. Duke and Manna's vineyard is huge! Thirty rows of grapevines, and we only cleared four yesterday! It feels like Cliff and I have been working for days, but we still have energy to keep on working.

"You all right, Pete? You're not tired, are you?" Cliff called out to me.

"No. Are you?" I called back.

"Are you kidding? I'm barely breaking a sweat!" Cliff replied with a hearty laugh.

I chuckled as I picked grapes and stuffed them in my basket.

"I'm glad to hear that you're enjoying yourself," I called out to him.

Meanwhile, Manna came outside to see Duke.

"Duke?"

"Hmm?"

"How are Pete and Cliff doing?" Manna asked him.

"Oh, they're doing fine. Those boys are full of raw, enthusiastic energy... I wish I still had that..." Duke said.

Manna smiled, and Duke looked at her.

"Listening to them reminds me of my younger days... I was ambitious... bold... and ready to try out or experience something different... Ahh... memories..." Duke sighed, relaxing in the sunlight.

Manna couldn't help but smile, then she walked back into the house. Cliff and I worked until 5:00 like Manna requested, and in the end, Manna paid us and Cliff returned to the Inn to tell Ann and Doug how much fun he had working at the vineyard and get some rest. As for me, I was reading replied letters from my parents and Jack. Jack was telling me in his letter about his adventures and farm work in Forget-Me-Not Valley. He mentioned a lot of interesting stuff. After reading the letter, I decided to drop by at the Inn and see Doug and Ann.


	12. Chapter 12 Nothing Is Easy

**Episode 12: Nothing Is Easy**

* * *

Saturday, 17th Of Fall, 2000

Man, I was 3 minutes late coming to the winery today! Since the winery is closed on Saturday, I believed that Cliff and I have a day off from picking grapes today! ... But I had second thoughts. When I was chopping wood, when I checked my wristwatch to see that it is 10:00 a.m., I started having second thoughts. When I arrived at the winery, Cliff was already there with Duke. Manna and Duke accepted my apology for being late, due to my belief that Cliff and I have a day off today. After that, me and Cliff worked hard, picking grapes and at 5:00 p.m., we got paid handsomely.

* * *

Sunday, 18th Of Fall, 2000

I woke up feeling my stomach churn violently, begging me to feed it something like a Whopper from Burger King or something like that, but there are no fast food restaurants anywhere near Mineral Town, unfortunately. I seriously need to learn how to cook. I'm starting to get tired of eating sandwiches, bread rolls and dumplings every morning, they don't fill me up very good. After the usual routine of freshening myself up and preparing a mediocre breakfast, I checked the weather forecast on television, and after watching the weather channel, I changed to the daily news channel to see when the Sheep Festival is. It is two days from now. I knew that I should not clip Silk's wool if I want her to be in the festival. I then turned off the television and walked out the door.

I almost ran into Rick...! He was about to knock on the door when I opened it and nearly bumped into him!

"Whoa!" I gasped and stepped back a few inches.

Rick seemed surprised that I answered the door before he could knock, too, but we got ourselves together and greeted each other.

"...Wow, that was a close call," I said when I put my left hand on my chest, feeling my rapidly pounding heart for a second. "Good morning," I said when I shook his hand.

"Good morning. Thanks to you, Mom feels better now," Rick smiled.

"Really? That's great news!" I said joyfully.

I noticed the chickens Rick loaned me a few days ago were stored in the kennels he is holding in both of his hands. I crouched down to look at them with a confused frown. Rick noticed my confused expression.

"Oh, I'm taking the chickens back," he told me.

"...Huh?" I went as I stood straight up.

Rick frowned in concern.

"Is something wrong, Pete?" He asked me.

I then snapped out of my confusion.

"Uh, no. I just spaced out for a second. Well, give my regards to Lillia, and thanks for letting me borrow your chickens. They were well behaved with mine," I said.

"That's good to hear. Well, see you later, Pete! If you get the chance this week, come by our farm! Mom and Popuri keep talking about you a lot lately. The least you can do is come visit. Bye!" Rick left with his chickens, walking steadily with both kennels in his hands.

"All right! Bye!" I called.

After he left, I started to feel sad as I was doing my farm work. I thought Rick was letting me have those chickens for a longer period of time, but it turns out that the time he expected me to borrow them is shorter than I expected... *sigh*... Having 10 chickens was great for me! The more livestock I have, the more income I earn from Zack, but now that I'm back down to having only five hens, I have to start incubating eggs, which takes time and, I don't want to spend money on buying a new hen from Pultry Farm yet. After harvesting my eggplants, watering my crops, feeding Dairee, Silk, King and Dash, I went to my hen house. Inside I noticed 10 eggs ready to be shipped. Well, at least I get to harvest ten eggs one final time today. I only put 8 eggs in the shipping box. The last two I put in the incubators, then I fed Kali, Red, Violet, Popuri, and Goldie, and went out into the forest to try and find something to clear my head out of my depressed state of mind.

I headed on over to the lake in the forest and sat down near the edge of the lake, looking over at the small island in the middle of the lake, which had some kind of mine entrance. I sighed, daydreaming for a few minutes until I heard feet stepping on grass and dry brown leaves behind me. I turned around. It is Gotz, his shirt partially soaked in sweat.

"Pete. What are you doing out here just sitting around?" He asked me.

"Oh... Nothing..." I replied listlessly.

"Is that so? Well, if something wasn't bothering you, you wouldn't be sitting here daydreaming, am I right?"

"... I guess you're right..." I slowly admitted.

Gotz then sat down next to me.

"So tell me, what is bothering you?" He asked me again.

I decided to tell him the whole story.

"Well, Rick came by today to pick up his 5 chickens that he gave to me. He let me raise them because he needed time to take care of Lillia- you know how weak her body is, right? At first I though I was keeping them, but today I found out I was only temporarily raising them... I'm sad about it because having to raise 5 more chickens from scratch won't be easy..." I said.

Gotz sighed and patted my back.

"Pete, nothing in life is easy. If it were, we would be like spoiled kids," Gotz said to me.

I smiled a little.

"I see what you mean," I scoffed, still looking at the lake.

"I'm not saying having an easy life in general is wrong, it's just that, if that's all we experienced, we wouldn't know how to do things on our own. Understand?" Gotz asked me.

I gave his words some thought for a few seconds.

"... So, what you're saying is, for example, if you always had food and wood in your house, you wouldn't have become too lazy to go out and chop wood and hunt for food."

"Exactly! You got it, Pete!" Gotz smiled under his thick, shaggy beard.

I smiled.

"I feel much better now. Thanks."

"You're welcome, Pete. So what are you going to do now?" Gotz asked me.

I checked my watch.

"At 10:00 a.m., I'm going to the orchard to continue my part time job with Cliff picking grapes for Duke and Manna. For now, I'm going to sit out here for a while and watch the leaves fall from the tree branches," I said.

"Okay, well, take it easy," Gotz said as he stood up and walked away.

Feeling like the weight on my shoulders have been released, I fell back, landing in the brittle blanket of orange and brown leaves on the grass, looking up at the sky as I relaxed. On some of the trees around me, I saw squirrels gathering nuts and acorns for the coming winter. I better do like them too- like Gotz said, nothing is supposed to be easy all the time.

A few hours later, when Cliff and I were picking grapes at the vineyard, we were taking about random stuff.

"So where are you from, Pete?" Cliff asked me.

"I'm from Austin," I replied as I stuffed some grapes in my rucksack.

"So you're from Texas too? That's a surprise," Cliff remarked.

"So that means you are from Texas too, huh?" I smiled at him.

"Yeah, you could say that," Cliff said after he noticed his hands are too full to pick more grapes.

He headed over to Duke for a second then came back, his hands free to pick more berries.

"So what made you come down here to this wonderful, rural town?" Cliff asked me.

"Hold on a minute," I said as I placed the last few grapes into my basket, then I carried my grape-filled basket over to Duke to deliver the grapes I collected, then a few seconds later, I returned to the 6th row of grapevines where Cliff is.

"When I was five years old, my Dad promised me, my brother and Mom that all of us would come to Mineral Town for the Summer and visit my grandpa. But something went wrong. My Dad had to cancel our vacation, but he made a backup plan to send only me to visit my grandpa. I had fun for sure, but when the day came for me to leave, I made a personal vow to come back here to Mineral Town someday..." I said to Cliff.

Cliff dropped a few more grapes into the basket before responding to me.

"... And here you are!" He smiled.

"Yep, here I am!" I smiled back,

Cliff and I started laughing together.

"What about you? What made you come up here?" I asked him as I continued picking grapes off the grapevines next to him.

Cliff gave a single shrug before replying.

"Well, I wanted to get out on my own, you know, make my own living. My family is nowhere near rich, so they couldn't pay my tuition fees for college, so they gave me what little money they could offer me, and I left, becoming an aimless wanderer with no job, no friends," He said.

We continued working and talking. At 12:00 p.m. Duke and Manna allowed us to take a break and they invited us in their house to have some grape juice and some ham sandwiches for lunch. The sandwiches tasted great, especially with mustard and mayonnaise, I loved it! So did Cliff. Soon we got back to work Before 5:00 p.m. we resumed work and at 5:00 p.m. on the dot, we got paid and left. I went to the beach to go fishing. for some reason, the fish weren't biting often, so I stayed until Greg came by to fish.

"Hello, Pete. Are the fish biting today?" He asked me.

"No. I don't know if they're lazy or grown too smart for me," I remarked.

Greg smiled and sat down next to me to my left.

"I learned this when I was young," he began to tell me. "A fish will always test your patience. If it sees that you don't have patience, you won't catch them easily."

"Hmph. That makes me feel better: fish that tries to outsmart the fisher," I said sarcastically.

"Just wait and see. You'll see what I mean," Greg said.

A couple minutes later, I caught a large fish! And three minutes after that, I caught... about four old boots.

"Ugggh." I groaned upon seeing the fourth boot hanging on the hook end, dripping water.

I was about to throw it back into the water, but Greg stopped me.

"Pete, No!" Greg grabbed my wrist!

"What?" I looked up at him in confusion.

"Pollution is a disease to everything. So is littering. Go find a trash bin in the square." Greg advised me. " "Okay, I'm sorry." I apologized and left. In the square, I threw the old boots in the trash bin, then I headed home and put the large fish I caught in the pond with the rest of the fish I caught. I now have 13 fishes. Then I went to bed.

* * *

Monday, 19th Of Fall, 2000

I was watching Chapter 10 of "The Fairy and Me" television show while I was eating breakfast- three peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, the sandwich bread made of wheat instead of flour. In the scene where Crystal asks the main character named Topaz if he lost his umbrella, I kinda imagined myself as Topaz in the story and Popuri as Crystal, walking through the snow under her parasol. I sighed. After the show ended, I finally started to become more aware of how badly I want Popuri... But is it selfish to propose to her when it's only been three seasons this year since we first met each other...? Should I wait longer? I felt confused, wondering if my thoughts come from my heart... or something inside my boxers. To clear my head, I came outside and started doing my farm work while thinking of the perfect time to propose to Popuri. At 10:00 a.m., I headed over to the Orchard to work with Cliff once again. The sad thing is that I work all day, and I don't get the opportunity to interact with Rick, Popuri, Lillia, Barley, May, and everybody else often. Well, except for Cliff. For some strange reason, the more I socialize and work with Cliff, the more I start to view him as a... stepbrother. I know I already got a real brother, but I'm starting to see Cliff as a brother. I remember I used to chat with Jack like this all the time. Too bad I can't go to Forget-Me-Not Valley and visit himm that place is miles away, and I don't have transportation to get there, unlike Mayor Thomas, who is driven there by Kano's must pick up Jack's crops every day. I wonder if anybody here knows him or met him...? After working, I headed to the Supermarket at 5:00 and bought a bag of grass seeds from Jeff before going home, planting them and falling asleep.

* * *

Tuesday, 20th Of Fall, 2000

I ate an apple for breakfast, and after watching the weather forecast, I walked out the door, eager to complete my farm chores before 10:00. A few seconds after I stepped outside, I heard someone call my name.

"Hey Pete, it's me, Barley."

I looked over to my left and I saw Barley coming in my ranch! I left the front gates open, since yesterday, so he had no trouble coming into my ranch.

"Ah, Barley! Hey!" I waved at him.

When Barley came up to me, he shook my hand. Even though Barley is in his late 50's or early 60's, he still has a firm handshake!

"Tomorrow we're holding the Sheep Festival at my ranch at 10:00 a.m.," Barley told me.

"I heard," I said with a nod. "It sounds interesting like the Cow Festival," I replied.

"Do you want to enter a sheep from your Redwood farm?" Barley asked me with an expectant smile.

I rubbed my chin in thought over my options.

"... Well, I've been thinking about it for a while, and... I've decided... I will," I said, at first frowning in thought, but when I made my decision, I gave barley a friendly smile.

Barley smiled back at me.

"Well then, go ahead and choose a sheep. Any big sheep will do, but not one you just sheared," he said.

"Well, the only sheep I got right now is Silk, so she'll be the one I'm entering," I said.

I guided Barley to my barn and inside I introduced him to Silk.

"Hmmm, not bad, Pete. From the looks of her wool, I'd say you've been preparing for the festival for a few days now, right?"

"That's right," I nodded, then took I took a few steps closer to Silk, and gently petted her head.

"Silk, you'll be leaving with Barley right now. Don't worry, he's a friend of mine. I entered you into a festival tomorrow, so I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Baaaa..." Silk replied.

Barley and I brought Silk out the barn together and Barley departed my ranch with Silk by his side. Before he left, he had something to say to me.

"You're a good farmer, Pete. Almost as good as your grandfather." Then he left.

Hearing Barley say that filled me with so much enthusiastic energy, I used my energy to vigorously water my crops, feed Dairee and my hens, and Kind and Dash, and chopping up some wood before 10:00 a.m.

At 1:53 p.m., Cliff and I were still hard at work, picking grapes.

"Hey, Pete. Can I ask you something?" Cliff asked me.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Do you like it here in Mineral Town?"

I stopped picking grapes and looked at him incredulously.

"Is that a trick question? I wouldn't leave this place for anything," I replied.

"But why? Why do you want to live here?" Cliff asked me.

I shrugged, then continued picking grapes and dropping them into my basket while I responded to his question.

"Pretty much the same reason why you want to stay her for a while."

"But I didn't say that I wanted to permanently stay here. I'll make a living here, sure, but I want to go places. I know there are more villages and towns out there all over the place filled with people as nice as Ann, you, and everybody else in this village," Cliff said.

I chuckled. "You remind me of Popuri. She wants to go out and travel, too," I remarked.

"Do you dream of the same thing?" Cliff asked me.

I scoffed, shaking my head. "Cliff, ever since I was little, I've always dreamed of living here in Mineral Town for... personal reasons."

"Personal reasons...?" Cliff raised his left eyebrow.

"There's a friend that I haven't seen or talked to for the past 11 years... And now that I'm back... I have no clue who she is or where she lives..." I said.

"She was your friend, but you didn't remember her name or where she lived?" Cliff looked at me like I was an idiot.

"When I was 5, I stayed in the forests most of the time, me and her. We had so much fun together, singing and looking at flowers... But I do recall her telling me how much she loves these species of flowers called Toy flowers or something like that," I said.

"Huh, I see. Well, let's get our job done," Cliff continued picking grapes.

"Right." I followed along. At 4:55, we were done. Me and Cliff were standing in front of Duke, who is getting ready to give us our final payment. He pulled out his wallet, and brushed his thumb across the dollar bills as if he were dealing cards.

"Here's today's wages. We're done with the harvest. Thank you for your help, boys." Duke praised us as he handed us our payment.

"You're welcome, Duke," Cliff and I said together in unison, putting our cash in our pockets.

Then Manna came out the door and came up to me.

"Thank you. Here, take some wine."

Manna handed me a bottle of wine, and as I held it in my hands, I looked at it disdainfully, as if it were something disgusting... like a bottle of pee. Yeah.

"Uhh, thanks," I said while I focused my eyes on smiling Manna and smiled back at her.

I might as well be grateful about it, even though I don't drink wine. But, just for kicks, I might as well drink it. I popped the cork and drunk it. *gulp, gulp, gulp*...

"Ahhh...!" I sighed.

The liquid tasted a bit sour... But I can still faintly taste the sweet flavor of grapes in it, so it didn't taste terrible!

"Here's some cheese, too." Manna gave me some swiss cheese and I ate it almost immediately.

"Whew! Doesn't fill me up like a cheeseburger, but I'm satisfied," I sighed in relief.

Cliff snickered at me for some reason, then I looked at him giving him a confused look that said: _"What did I do?"_

"The grapes we harvested today will be made into wine like this," Duke pointed at my empty wine bottle.

"Hmm... Cool... Hey, Duke, if you got any more jobs for me and Cliff to do, count me out. I quit. My place is in my grandpa's farm." I said after glancing at the bottle in my hand.

Manna and Duke looked at me in surprise.

"Really? Are you sure?" Manna asked me.

"I made my decision. I'm already making good money as a farmer. It's Cliff who needs help, not me," I replied.

Duke hesitated for a moment, then after a ten second pause, he slowly nodded.

"... It takes a lot of guts for you to say that... I understand, though. I respect your decision, Pete. Cliff... how would you like to keep working at the orchard? The harvesting is done, but making wine is a year-long process," Duke said.

Cliff grinned with excitement. "Really? Are you serious?"

"We talked it over," Manna declared with a warm, assuring smile. "Our daughter has left for the city, so it's hard for just the two of us. Originally we were planning on hiring both you and Pete, but since Pete turned down our offer early, having just you employed will be fine," she concluded.

Cliff almost started to cry, but he bottled up his emotions and gave Manna and Duke a frown of determination.

"Thank you very much. I'll work very hard," He said with loads of conviction in his voice.

Then he looked at me.

"And it's all because you asked me to work at the orchard. Thank you, Pete. Thank you so much," Cliff thanked me, shaking my hand.

"Ah, it's all good," I shook my head dismissively with a smile on my face.

I walked home, feeling happy about my achievements. I'm glad to know that I helped someone get a job. It made me feel good inside. When I got home I was about to take off my overalls and boots, but I changed my mind and decided to head on over to Doug's Inn and tell them the good news, in case Cliff is too excited that he forgot to tell them.

When I got to Doug's Inn, at 5:06 p.m., I saw Saibara and Doug watching Duke, who was laying on the floor, and his face is all red, as if he is drunk or something. He didn't seem to be in any danger, Saibara and Doug weren't doing anything, they were just watching him, and I noticed three bottles of wine on the table near where they stood.

"Hey, you over there..." Duke called out possibly to me while still laying on the floor.

He wasn't looking at me, he was staring up at the ceiling.

"Me...?" I pointed at myself, and at that moment Doug and Saibara glanced at me.

"Yeah, you!" Duke shouted vehemently.

I walked over to him cautiously. The closer I got to Duke, the more obvious it became much more clearer to me that Duke is drunk- his face is red as an apple.

"Hey, you! Yeah, I'm talking to you!" Duke shouted, but it wasn't to me or anyone else, he wasn't even looking at me either even though I was close enough for him to notice me.

I looked over at Saibara and he shook his head forlornly while Duke continued shouting at no one but the air.

"People grow weaker as they age..." Saibara told me sadly.

I looked over at Doug.

"Doug, what's wrong with Duke? Is he sick? Why haven't you helped him stand up?" I asked him.

"Leave him alone. He's been like this ever since his daughter left the village," Doug told me.

"I can't just leave him ranting and raving like this!" I said.

I looked around, trying to find something that'll snap him out of his episode. I spotted a bottle of Dasani brand water on the bar! While Saibara and Doug were busy trying to calm Duke down, I headed on over to the bar and grabbed the bottle of water. I then approached Duke who is still laying on the floor, thrashing madly shouting: "Hey! You over there! Don't you hear me talking to you?! I'm over here, you freakin' idiot!"

"Duke, I'm sorry, but you need this for your own good," I said, then I unscrewed the bottle cap, tilted the bottle and dashed all the water from the bottle on him, calming him down and he blacked out.

I carried him back to his house with Doug and Saibara's help, but it wasn't easy, the guy weighs 264 pounds. When we got there, I knocked on the door while Doug and Saibara held onto him. It took a few seconds for Manna to come answer the door, and when she did, she revealed herself wearing a teal colored modest dress, and she immediately noticed Doug and Saibara holding partially unconscious Duke behind me.

"What... what happened? Saibara? Doug?" then Manna turned her confused look towards me. "What happened, Pete?"

"Your husband... He... he... he lost his temper in Doug's Inn... I don't... know... why..." My mind was so jumbled up I couldn't speak calmly.

Minutes later, I sat with Manna in the living room. Doug and Saibara were already gone, they placed Duke in his room upstairs, he is sleeping in his bed now, and Manna and I have spent the past few minutes waiting for him to wake up. I sat on the couch looking over at Manna passively while she looked troubled, sitting in her wooden chair.

"I'm sorry... I don't know what's gotten into him. I know he drinks every day, but... Still, this is the first time I've seen him fall like that," Manna told me.

"Are you sure you don't know why he went crazy?" I eyed Manna suspiciously.

"I really don't know why," Manna said, frowning at me a little and raising her voice slightly. "Maybe because we haven't heard from our daughter lately," she added.

Then I heard footsteps coming. When I looked towards the stairs, I saw Duke coming down, his face still etched with rage and frustration.

"Be quiet! Ouch! My head is throbbing," Duke moaned, rubbing his head with his right hand.

Then he noticed me and his angry demeanor changed.

"Hey, Pete... what's the matter?" He asked me in a friendly tone.

I didn't reply; all I did was exhale, crossing my arms and looking up at the ceiling. Manna walked up to Duke, looking upset.

"What's the matter!? Oh, you drunkard! You got drunk and fell! Pete, Saibara and Doug brought you here!" Manna yelled.

Duke closed his eyes, and held his head with his hands.

"Oooo... I told you to speak softly!" Duke moaned, then he turned his attention to me. "Sorry for troubling you," he said to me.

"It's no problem," I replied, then uncrossed my arms.

"You've been more than trouble! I'm sorry, Pete." Manna told me.

"Why does everyone start apologizing? It's all right!" I said with a cheery smile.

"Sorry, Pete. I'll lay off the booze for a while." Duke smiled, rubbing is aching head.

"For a while!? You haven't learned, have you!" Manna exclaimed angrily.

I got fed up with this family drama shtick.

"Now you two get along, alright?! Good night!" I walked out the door, slamming it.

Duke looked at Manna in a confused manner.

"Was it something I said, or you?" He asked her.

Manna glared at him. "You... are impossible..." She muttered, then headed upstairs.

That's one problem solved. Now I need a good night rest for the festival tomorrow.

* * *

Wednesday, 21st Of Fall, 2000

Wasting no time after eating breakfast, I got outside into the cool morning atmosphere to feed my livestock and pets, and water my crops. The carrots are ready to be harvested, but since today is a festival day, I know better not to harvest them right now, so I took the time to take my axe and wheelbarrow and chop some wood for Gotz to upgrade either my house or barn next time. I also carried a couple apples as food to keep my stamina from getting to weak to keep chopping wood. When the time reached 10:02, I hurried on over to Yodel Ranch.

When I entered Yodel Ranch, I saw almost everyone I know in the village here, admiring and touching the sheep being put on display here. There are so many of them, I have no idea which one is Silk. I walked up to the sheep May, Pastor Carter and Zack were admiring.

"Hey May, Carter, Zack!" I greeted them.

"Hello!" Zack said.

"Well hello there," Carter smiled.

"Hi there, Pete! This sheep's hair feels so soft... My blanket is made from sheep hair. Grandpa made it for me," May told me.

"He did?" I asked her.

"He sure did!" May nodded, smiling.

I looked at Carter. He was looking at the sheep's face, looking all depressed.

"Hey, Carter. Why are you looking so blue?" I asked him.

"Look at the sheep's face. What is it worried about?" Carter asked me glumly.

"I don't think it's actually worried. Some animals can't change their facial expressions to match their mood," I told Carter.

He sighed.

"It just seems like this sheep is under some stress... I don't know, maybe I'm reading its face too much..." Carter said sullenly.

Zack came up, softly rubbing the sheep's wool.

"This hair doesn't show any signs of stress. Look at the cuticle," Zack smiled, trying to make light of the gloomy vibe Carter is causing.

I walked on over to the sheep where Rick, Basil and Mary were with. When I looked at Rick who looked like he is in a staring contest with the sheep, I thought I saw him trembling a bit. After a few seconds, Rick noticed me looking at him funny.

"Sheep scare me with their eyes... Is it just that they're sleepy?" Rick asked me.

"I don't know, Ricky... I don't know..." I shrugged.

"Hey, Pete," Basil called me.

I shifted my attention to him.

"I'd like to try shearing sheep. You have sheep, right?"

"Yeah."

"Would you let me try it sometime?" Basil asked me.

"Sure. Tomorrow or the day after tomorrow is fine," I replied.

"Thanks, Pete," Basil smiled at me.

"Is shearing sheep hard, Pete?" Rick asked me.

"No, really, it was easy, even for my first time," I replied.

"Hey, Pete, did you know this?" Mary called to me.

"Know what?" I looked at her, puzzled.

"Saibara makes a machine that converts wool into balls of yarn. Isn't he great?" Mary asked me.

I looked surprised.

"You know, Mary, you just told me something I had no clue about," I said.

"You know, maybe if you can get him to make a machine for you that converts wool into yarn, it'll be a great tool for your job as a farmer," Mary said.

"I'll think about that, thanks," I said and headed to the sheep Gotz, Elli and Popuri are with... Silk! My own sheep is here!

"Silk! Hey! How are you doing, girl?" I patted her head.

"Baaaa!"

"I'm happy to see you too!" I rubbed Silk's woolly hair.

"That sheep belongs to you, Pete!?" Popuri exclaimed and asked me at the same time.

"Uh-huh, it is," I replied.

Then Popuri exploded into her girly mannerisms when girls like her see an animal or toy that looks cute to them.

"It's so cute~! So puffy!" Popuri squealed, holding her hands together in a girly way, unable to contain her joy.

"That's a nice sheep you got, Pete," Elli commented.

"Oh, thanks, Elli," I nodded at her.

"I wholeheartedly agree," Gotz chimed in.

"Wow, thanks, you guys," I said, flattered.

"You know, Pete, Stu got some wool form Barley, and grandma said she's going to spin yarn and knit sweaters for Stu and May," Elli explained to me.

"Oh, that's nice," I smiled.

"Sweaters made out of sheep wool... I bet it must feel soft and warm to wear... Oooo, makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!" Popuri squealed joyfully again.

"Your sheep has a spirited look to it. I like this one." Gotz said to me.

"Thank you, Gotz, that means a lot to me. I'll see you guys later," I said.

As I was heading towards the sheep that's with Stu, The Doc, and Saibara, I met up with Mayor Thomas.

"Why, hello, Pete!"

"Mayor Thomas! How are you?"

"I'm doing fine, just fine. Why?" Thomas asked me.

"I just want to know if Jack is doing good, since you pick up his shipment and stuff," I said.

"Oh! Your little brother is doing fine. He looks just like you, you know- having the determination to work hard. I'm glad to see you two have a few things in common," Thomas said, concluding with a laugh.

"So, what brings you over to this festival? Are you hosting?" I asked him.

"I came to watch, too. All the sheep look great. Well, I'd best get going. I'll see you later, Pete," Thomas walked over to Barley.

I noticed The Doc was in deep thought, rubbing his chin. He noticed me looking.

"I wonder why they don't shear the wool from lambs," The Doc told me his thoughts.

"Maybe its because the lambs need their wool more than adults, I don't know, really. Maybe lambs freeze easily," I shrugged.

"Hmm... That opinion seems logical..." The Doc said.

"Pete does have a point," Saibara chimed in.

"Sheep keep cool by getting their wool sheared, and people keep warm using that wool. It all works out pretty well," Saibara continued.

The Doc nodded, his mind absorbing new information.

"Hmm... Interesting..." The Doc muttered.

I noticed that Stu was rubbing the sheep's wool, and admiring it. He looked up at me.

"Hey, Pete. They make yarn from sheep hair, right?"

"Yep," I nodded.

"I knew it," Stu smiled.

Just then, I heard Barley shout out: "It's almost time to decide the winner. Have all of you looked over the sheep yet?"

"Yes," Everybody replied.

"Okay then, please everybody gather around," Barley instructed us.

I obviously casted my vote on Silk. But when the Sheep Festival was over, I was told that every sheep owner has to go home without bringing their sheep with them, so that means I can't being Silk with me, but I was told that each owner's sheep will be returned eventually. I came home collected some wild grapes and truffle from the forest and put them in my icebox for safekeeping before going to bed.

* * *

Thursday, 22nd Of Fall, 2000

I woke up early to check on the eggs that are incubating and I found that both of them hatched. I named the chick in the left incubator Cheep and I named the chick that hatched in the incubator to the right Chirp. I returned to my house to collect the grapes, mushrooms, apples, truffles and herbs I stored in my icebox and put them all in my shipping box. The only things left in my refrigerator now is 2 dumplings and a loaf of bread. After that, I fed King, Dash, Dairee and Silk, then I sheared Silk's wool and shipped it, then I harvested all my crops- my eggplants, sweet potatoes, carrots, then I went to the hen house and fed my hens and prepared their eggs for shipping. Then I made up my mind to go to the Supermarket and buy a Blue Feather, just in case the market is sold out of them. I can't risk that. Afterwards, I went fishing on the beach. I managed to catch 2 large fishes and 2 medium fishes. At nightfall, while I was leaving the beach with my catch, I walked by Karen, who was coming into the beach.

"Hey, Pete!" She waved at me.

"Karen!" I exclaimed.

"What have you been up to lately?" Karen asked me.

"Fishing, that's it," I replied.

"Oh. That's it? You haven't been hanging out with Popuri? She never shuts up about you, you know," Karen said.

I blushed. "I, uh... I know."

Karen smiled and waved bye to me and she continued coming down to the beach while I headed back to Redwood Farm to add the fish I just caught to my collection. I now have 22 fishes in my pond. Neat, huh? After that, I got some sleep.

* * *

Friday, 23rd Of Fall, 2000

The only interesting things that happened today is that I hired Gotz to expand my cow/sheep barn, and I bought a brand new sheep from Barley who I named Baana, named after Mary's mom and from the sound sheep make: "Baa!" Then for the rest of the day, I hung out with Popuri, Ann, Rick and Karen for a while, then went fishing and chopping wood.

* * *

Sunday, 25th Of Fall, 2000

It's raining today, and I have to not only feed my livestock and fishes and harvest the sweet potatoes today, but I also have to fix some parts of the broken fence, which is my least favorite job. Hey, Gotz is out working in the rain too, so if he can do it, so can I, no excuses.

* * *

Monday, 26th Of Fall, 2000

It's raining again today. I have no choice but to go out there, harvest my eggplants and fix the fences again. Whew... While I was fixing the fences, Gotz arrived to resume working on my barn.

"Morning, Pete!" He called to me.

"Hey! Morning!" I replied after smashing down a broken fence post with my hammer.

"It's raining cats and dogs out here! Are you sure you can continue working on the barn? I won't force you to."

"Nah, I'm used to working out in the rain, Pete," Gotz replied, collecting some wood and cutting them to the sizes he needs with his saw.

"Okay, suit yourself," I replied.

After fixing the fences, I fed my fishes, hens, King and Dash, then went to the barn to feed Dairee, Banna and Silk. When I got inside, I found that Dairee is now an adult cow! She is 3 times bigger than she was yesterday! I walked up to Dairee and brushed her.

"Wow, Dairee, you've grown up! I bet you can produce milk now, right?" I talked to her.

"Mooo!" She mooed in reply.

"When I'm done feeding Banna and Silk, I'll milk you, okay?" I promised Dairee.

"Mooo," she mooed in reply.

I walked up to Banna. When she saw me coming, she turned away from me. I frowned and wondered what could possibly be wrong with her...? When I started brushing Banna's woolless body, she started making annoyed snorts.

"My goodness, Banna, you seem to be in a sour mood today," I said in surprise.

I wonder what happened to get Banna feeling grumpy. Anyway, I turned my attention to Silk. She is in a much better mood than Banna. After brushing them all, I fed them, and then I went in my house with King and played catch with him using the little pink ball I bought a few weeks ago.

At 1:00, I went to Doug's Inn to just chill and relax in this quiet, rainy day. Doug and Ann noticed me as soon as I entered inside. The shady guy who sold me the ball was sitting at the table at the bottom left corner of the room, eating a Set Meal, a special combo of foods all in one order- a sandwich, mashed potatoes with gravy, corn and dressing, a cup of water, and an apple pie or cheesecake.

"Pete! Hello!" Doug greeted me from behind the bar.

"Pete! Cliff told me that you helped him get a job at Aja's was really nice of you to do that," Ann smiled at me.

I walked up to the bar and sat in front of Doug as he was cleaning a wine cup with a clean rag.

"Ah, it was nothing. Duke asked me of anyone else wanted the job, and Cliff came to mind," I said humbly.

Doug chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Don't be so humble, Pete. You're a good kid, you know," he said. Ann sat next to me.

"Yeah! Not everyone would have done what you did, you know," she added.

I nodded, smiling at my unexpected achievements. They are right. They are definitely right. Everything I have done up to this point is giving me a good reputation around this town. If I can keep this up by the 3rd year, the village will officially accept meas a citizen of Mineral Town!

"Thanks, Ann, Doug. What you said to me really means a lot. I mean that," I smiled.

"Hey, no problem, should we turn our backs on a good kid like you?" Doug asked me.

"I don't know, you ask me. Well anyway, give me a Set Meal, please," I instructed Doug.

"What do you like for dessert?" Doug asked me.

"Give me an apple pie in the Set Meal," I replied.

Before going home, I went to the Supermarket to buy some dumplings and bread. Inside the market, Karen, Mary, Anna, Manna, and Sasha were complaining about the rainy weather. I have no idea why they're worried- the last time I checked the weather forecast this morning, they said it'll be sunny tomorrow. When I got back home, I began writing a letter to my parents and Jack. After that, I put the letters in the mailbox outside, then played catch with King in my house for a few hours, then I lay in my bed, writing in my diary as I listened to the relaxing sound of rain beating on the roof of my house.

* * *

Wednesday, 28th Of Fall, 2000

After eating breakfast and watching the weather forecast, I came outside. Once I stepped out, I saw a few birds in front of me, but they flew off. I looked at the cow/sheep barn in front of me. Gotz finished it yesterday, and I still can't stop looking at it in awe. He did a really great job with it. It looks almost like a mansion for my sheep and cows. I went inside to brush and feed Baana, Silk and Dairee. I brought my milker with me this time, too. I brushed Dairee after I was done with Silk and Baana. "Well, Dairee, are you ready to be milked?" I asked Dairee as I put my brush back in my rucksack and pulled out the milker. Then I kneeled down, took an empty milk bottle and began milking Dairee. In 6 seconds, the bottle got full, then I took the milk bottle over to the shipping box and put it in.

"Thanks, Dairee!" I said to her before leaving the barn.

Then I began harvesting my sweet potatoes in the garden then I picked some apples from my apple tree and put them in my icebox back in my house, then I went to the hen house to feed my hens. They didn't lay eggs today for some reason, but I'm not complaining about it. After that, I decided to go out into the forest and hunt for some healthy non-poisonous mushrooms, herbs, truffles and wild grapes for a while and store them all in my icebox back home.

At 11:40 a.m, I decided to stop by Gotz's woodcutting house and talk to him about how much money does it take to upgrade my house one more time. I headed on over there. I walked up to his house and entered since the odor is unlocked.

"Hello?" I called as I entered.

I found Harris, Louis and Gotz inside, talking and drinking coffee, and they immediately noticed me.

"Pete! Hello!" Harris greeted me.

"Well hello there!" Louis said.

"What's up, Pete? Have a seat. I'm sorry if there is too much junk in here. I've been very busy lately," Gotz apologized.

I took a seat with them.

"No need to apologize," I assured him, then I looked over at Louis's bug catching net hanging on the wall near the coat rack.

"Did you catch any rare interesting bugs?" I asked him.

"No, I haven't. It's Fall, most of the insects are hibernating for the winter, you know," Louis replied.

"Oh, right," I nodded slowly, feeling like an idiot.

"So, Pete, hoe do you like the expanded barn I finished up for you yesterday?" Gotz asked me.

"I really like it, you did a fantastic job," I said.

"Well, it's a talent... I don't mean to brag or anything."

"I never said you were bragging, Gotz. By the way, how much is it to expand my house one more time?" I asked him.

"Again? Well, that would cost... $10,000 and 750 pieces of lumber," Gotz told me.

I slammed my right hand on the table in frustration, startling Louis.

"Dang! I need more lumber..." I muttered to myself.

"Take your time, Pete. Don't go out there chopping wood recklessly," Gotz warned me as I stood up and began to leave.

"Don't worry, I'll remember," I assured him before leaving.

I decided to check on Duke, Manna and Cliff at the winery. I entered the house and saw Duke coming down the stairs. He noticed me as soon as he finished walking down the steps.

"Well hey there, Pete. How about some wine? You drink, don't you?" Duke asked me with a cheerfully.

I smiled awkwardly. "Uh, no thanks. I don't drink beer or wine," I said.

"Oh. Well, that can't be helped... Hey, why are you looking so sour? Come on! Cheer up!" Duke patted my back with so much force I lurched forward a bit.

"What's going on?" Manna called as she came out into the hallway from the kitchen. "Oh! Pete! Hello!" She said when she noticed me.

"Good day, Manna!" I greeted her politely.

"I was just asking Pete if he likes to drink wine and he had a sour face about it," Duke told Manna.

She shrugged then sat down next to her husband. "Well, if Pete doesn't like wine, then he doesn't, don't force him to drink it."

"With all due respect, it's not because I hate wine, its the sour flavor that I can't get used to," I corrected her.

"Oh, so you like wine with a sweet taste instead of a dry feeling?" Duke asked me.

I looked at him for a few seconds.

"Never mind. By the way, where's Cliff?" I asked.

"He's down in the wine cellar working," Manna replied.

"Can I go talk to him?" I asked.

"Sure," Duke nodded.

"Thanks. I'll see you guys later," I said and left the house, coming outside then entering the wine cellar doors to my left near the gates to the vineyard.

I walked down the stairs as I made my way into the cellar. I could hear the faint sound of rumbling, but I have no clue what it is. When I reached the bottom, I immediately saw Cliff handling these barrels full of grapes and putting them on the large shelf filled with rows of barrels. The barrels made a loud churning noise, the sound of grapes being grinded into delicious wine.

"Hey, Cliff!" I called.

Cliff turned around as soon as my voice reached his ears.

"Pete! What a surprise!" Cliff walked up to me and shook my hand.

"So you get to work down here yearly? Wow, this place is amazing!" I said, looking at the rows of shelved barrels and another shelf of bottles of wine.

"Yep! This storeroom feels so cool and comfortable. No wonder wine turns delicious with age," Cliff commented.

I examined one of the bottles of wine. It had a label on it that has "Aja" written on it. I put it back where it belongs.

"You enjoy your job, huh?" I asked Cliff.

"Of course," Cliff grinned with pride and continued working. "And it's not just because I'm in a cool, comfortable room, it's because the people here, like you, are nice."

"Really?" I asked him, watching him examine the barrels grinding up grapes.

"Yeah. This village is in a nice location. I think that's why the people are so nice, too," Cliff replied.

"You really believe that?" I was surprised to hear Cliff say this.

"Being surrounded by nature... It can really bring out the best in a person," Cliff replied.

I raised my eyebrows in awe. "Wow... I never thought of that," I almost muttered to myself.

"Well, I appreciate you visiting, but I really need to get back to work now. I'll see you later, Pete."

"All right, Cliff. Take it easy," I walked upstairs, leaving the cellar.

After leaving, I decided to go visit Basil and Anna, Mary's parents. I knocked on the door.

"Come in," I heard Anna call.

I stepped inside. As soon as I came in, the aroma of blueberry cupcakes being cooked drifted into my nose.

"Hey there, Pete!" Basil greeted me.

"Hello, Basil. How are things?" I asked him as he invited me to sit at the dinner table.

"Oh, things are going great. Recently I've given The Doc some new information on herbal medicines. A doctor needs to know everything about nature in order to care for sick patients, you know," Basil replied.

"Yea, that's true." I nodded, getting myself comfortable.

"So tell me... Are you growing crops and flowers?" Basil asked me as he grabbed his own chair.

I nodded. A wide grin grew on Basil's face.

"I wish I had fields like you, Pete!" He exclaimed.

"Are you sure you can do everything I can do?" I asked him, smiling.

"I believe I can. I admit there are a lot of things I need to learn... That's why I'm asking you to be my apprentice."

"What? Apprentice?!" I exclaimed in shock.

"Oh, Basil, stop teasing Pete!" Anna smiled as she served us a plate of thirteen slices of blueberry cupcakes.

"Thank you, Anna. The thing is, I'm not ready to take an apprentice. There are some things about farming that even I don't know about." I admitted.

Basil sighed. "Oh, all right. I'll just wait until you're 22 or 23. Wait... how old are you?"

"17 years old. I'll be 18 next year in the 12th of summer. Remember it," I said.

"All right, I'll keep that in mind," Basil nodded.

"So tell me, Basil... what have you learned that's interesting about plants?" I asked him.

Basil smiled. I can tell his mind is chock full of interesting stuff and that he is searching his mind for a fact that would pique my interest.

"Oh, there's a lot of things... Well, to start with, even though plants don't move, they are living things, too." Basil commented, then started using his fork to cut up bitesize pieces of his pie.

"Really?" I asked in shock.

"Yes. Plants have telepathy. They can understand our feelings. I'm writing a book about it," Basil told me.

"Telepathy? That's..." I was about to say that that's ludicrous, but I immediately recalled the cedar tree who spoke to me in my mind back in the spring begging me not to cut it down and gave me a Power Berry for my kindness.

"Crazy? I know you may think its crazy, but I was once told that the truth can be stranger than fiction. Ever heard of that saying?" Basil asked me.

"No, I haven't. Well, I better get going and chop some wood before dark. Thanks for letting me visit." I said, getting up out of the table and taking one cupcake with me.

"You're welcome," Basil waved bye.

"Come again sometime!" Anna smiled.

"Thanks for the cupcakes!" I thanked Anna before stuffing my face and heading out the door. I went out into the forest and chopped wood until 7:00, that's when I hit the bed, wrote in my diary and fell asleep.

* * *

Friday, 30th Of Fall, 2000

I've been working hard today. I shipped all the apples, truffles, herbs, mushrooms and grapes I kept in my icebox, along with the ones I found today, milked Dairee and sheared Silk, fed my chickens including Cheep and Chirp, and I took one egg and four eggplants and offered them to the Harvest Goddess near the hot spring. I put the other eggs and eggplants in the shipping box, and I spent the entire day chopping wood because I want Gotz to work on my house ASAP. Oh, by the way, since this is the final day of Fall, the air is beginning to get really chilly, and all the leaves have fallen from the tress, and the animals and insects have gone into hibernation. I can only hope that I have enough chicken feed for my chickens and fodder for my 2 sheep and cow.


	13. Chapter 13 Frostbite and Guilt

**Episode 13: Frostbite & Guilt**

* * *

Saturday, 1st Of Winter, 2000

I'm getting a little tired of saying this every time I wake up in the morning, but I want to explain everything I've done in minor or full detail. Anyway, I woke up, brushed my teeth, took a bathroom break, and after taking a bath, I ate a few dumplings for breakfast. I turned on the television and looked at the weather forecast.

"Here is the weather forecast for tomorrow! There will be snow. Bundle up so you don't catch a cold," the woman on T.V. said, then I changed the channel and saw nothing but a few uninteresting toothpaste and bath soap commercials.

I turned off the television and threw the remote down next to me to my left on the couch. I stood up, walked towards one of the windows near the front door and I peered outside, using my hands to push apart the curtains. I saw nothing but whiteness outside. I smiled then put on my winter jacket and stepped outside. Freezing cold air hit my face as soon I stepped out.

*Pluff... pluff...* I heard the sound of my boots stepping into snow. I looked around. Winter never ceases to amaze me. I mean, sure it's cold, but seeing the entire environment covered in snow is a beautiful sight to see. "Well... This is my first winter here." I said to myself. I looked over at my garden. The garden is barren, my crop plants are gone, and so are all the weeds.

I headed into the barn to feed Silk, Banna and Dairee and milk Dairee, then I fed and brushed Dash in his stable. Then I started looking around for King. I hope he didn't freeze to death.

"King! Where are you, boy?" I then whistled for him.

"Woof woof!" King ran up to me from behind Dash's stable.

He jumped into my arms!

"Hey, boy! Whoa, you're getting heavy!" I said in a strained voice, I could barely hold him in my arms.

"Let's put you in the house so you can stay warm," I said then I carried him inside.

After leaving King in there, I went to the hen house and collected all 7 of my hens's eggs and fed them all, then, with nothing else to do, I headed on over to the hot spring and entered the mines, digging with my garden hoe, looking for a silver ore for thirty-five minutes. In the 2nd floor of the mine, I finally found one and returned to the exit.

As soon as I returned to my ranch, crossing the small bridge, I saw Ann and Popuri near my house admiring the beautiful white scenery around them, wearing their own coats so they won't get cold. They had their backs turned on me, facing my barn so they never noticed me coming until they heard my approaching footsteps in the snow.

"Hey, Pete! Isn't the snow beautiful?" Ann asked me.

"Yeah, it surely is," I replied.

Ann smiled at me then glanced over at the cluster of bare trees on the other side of the frozen river at the other side of my ranch.

"Hey Pete, is winter your favorite season?" Popuri asked me.

I looked at her and grinned. "How did you know?"

"I can tell because you look really happy today," Popuri smiled.

"I'm always happy, Popuri. Why should I be sad?" I asked her.

She shrugged, still smiling at me. "I don't know. Why would you be sad?" Popuri asked me, and I think I saw her smile slowly grow wider.

I looked over at Ann and I noticed she was smiling too. It made me a bit nervous for some reason, but I shouldn't be nervous around Popuri, we are officially sweethearts now.

"I really don't know. Anyway, I gotta go. Bye," I headed towards my house.

"Bye, Pete! come visit me at 11:00!" Popuri called after me as soon as I put my right hand on the doorknob.

"See you later, Pete!" Ann called.

"All right!" I called back before opening the door and stepping inside.

I returned to my house to warm up for a while, throwing firewood into the burning fire, the smoke rising up the chimney. I'm not freezing to death- I'm wearing two T-shirts and boxers over my briefs underneath my overalls, so I shouldn't be dangerously cold. I fell down on my couch, turned the television back on and watched a few Cartoon Network shows that I love, like Dexter's Laboratory.

Anyway, at 11:00 a.m., I went back outside and headed to the Blacksmith shop with my copper and silver ore and tools in my rucksack. Inside the Blacksmith house, I found Gray and Saibara at work doing their usual thing as blacksmiths. By the time I walked in, Saibara was lecturing Gray, as usual, and Gray looked a bit sullen.

"... You can't shrink back from the heat while welding, Gray!" Saibara exclaimed.

"Gramps, the heat kills the air, I couldn't breathe!" Gray argued back.

"That's because you didn't make sure that..." Saibara finally noticed me standing on the other side of the service desk. "Well, if it isn't young Pete from Redwood Farm. What can I help you with?" He asked as he walked up to me.

"I need you to upgrade my watering can with this silver ore," I replied, placing the watering can and silver ore on the counter.

Saibara nodded, looking at the can and the ore, then turning his attention back to me.

"Hmm... That'll be $2,000. Is that okay?"

"Yes, it is."

"As usual, it'll take 3 days for me to finish this. Is that all right?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Okay. Pete, Gray, I'm about to start working. You two leave, please," Saibara instructed us.

Before we walked out the door, Saibara called out to his grandson.

"By the way, Gray..."

"Yes, sir?" Gray replied.

"I want you back here by sundown with more iron ore for forge welding. Don't lollygag too much at that library. Understand?"

"Crystal clear," Gray replied.

We left the shop. We walked down the stairs together and we came to a stop on the brick road.

"So where are you going to go?" I asked Gray.

He shrugged.

"If the library is open, I'll be there. If not, I'm going to the mines to dog for more ore," he replied.

I nodded.

"Don't you think the snow makes our surroundings beautiful?" I asked him.

"Yeah..." Gray slowly nodded.

I looked at him.

"Do you still hate this place?" I asked him.

He looked at me incredulously.

"Do I still hate this place? Don't be crazy. Though my grandpa can be strict at times, this place isn't so bad after all," Gray said, feeling a bit offended.

"Hey, I didn't mean to offend you or anything, I'm just asking... Never mind. Bye," I said.

I headed towards Poultry Farm while Gray headed for the library. When I arrived at Poultry Farm, I talked to talked to Lillia, Rick and Popuri for 21 minutes, including Sasha who was visiting at the time, and bought 71 units of chicken feed, then I went out walking in the forest.

As I was walking down the trail, I looked all around me. On the grass covered areas of the forest, I could see some grass hairs sticking out of the snow. I took a deep breath and exhaled. I could see a clear vapor coming out of my mouth and disappearing into the cold air. I put my hands in my pockets and walked on. When I got to the lake, I could see the lake water has been frozen. Being careful, I decided to see if the frozen surface is strong enough for me to stand on. I eventually found out it is. Then I headed for the small island in the middle of the lake and found what seems to be a mine entrance, like the one back near the hot springs.

I guess this one can only be reached when the lake water is frozen, or if you have a boat. Inside the mine, I dug my way to the second floor, and there, I found a mineral that I've never seen before, called Adamantite. It looks like a turquoise colored prism or something like that. I took it with me and left the mine, feeling too tired to keep on digging. For the rest of the noon and evening, I stayed at home. I left the Adamantite in the cabinet with King's ball and fell asleep in the comfort of my warm bed sheets while King rested near the fireplace.

* * *

Sunday, 2nd Of Winter, 2000

After taking a good shower and eating three peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and feeding King, I stepped outside and looked up at the dark, gray skies to see billions of snowflakes falling down!

"Wow... Beautiful..." I whispered.

I was about to enter my barn until I noticed that some of the fences are broken due to the snow.

"Huh? Arrrgh! Seriously?!" I snarled in frustration.

After an hour of repairing the fences, I fed Dash and brushed him in his shed, then I fed Silk, Baana (whose fur has grown back), and Dairee, then I milked Dairee and put the milk bottle in the shipping box. Then I ran to the hen house and fed my hens and shipped their eggs then went back in my house to warm up. I stayed in my house watching television until 10:00 a.m., at that time, I decided to head on over to Doug's Inn and drink some coffee, if he sells any. I decided to go there by passing through Poultry Farm and Yodel Ranch instead of going the long way around.

When I got to Rose Square, I thought I saw Cliff standing in the middle of the park, even though it was difficult to see with all the snow falling, almost obscuring my vision, but I could recognize him by his hairstyle. I was about to call out to him when I noticed something was wrong. Cliff was just standing there, then he started walking forward with stiff, uneasy steps until he fell face first into the snow.

"Cliff!" I cried out in shock.

I ran up to him and turned over his body so he can breathe. When I touched him, I noticed that his body temperature is too cold to be normal!

"Cliff! What the heck are you doing out here in severe weather like this?!" I exclaimed.

His eyes fluttered open and he smiled at me, then looking up at the snow falling on his face, he said:

"The... snow... b-b-brings b-b-b-back... memories... It was snowing the day I... left my hometown..."

Then he passed out.

I noticed that he is holding something in his right hand. A photograph of some kind. Curious, I picked up the photograph, but the falling snow made it difficult for me to see the photo clearly. What is he doing with this? I wondered to myself. More importantly, somebody has to help him! He's about to freeze to death!

"Hey! Hello?! Help! Somebody! Anybody! Please! _SOMEBODY HELP!_ " I yelled as loud as I could, but I don't think anybody heard me, the wind whistled against my ears loudly, so it is unlikely that my voice carried far.

I didn't want to leave Cliff out here, but I got to so I can get some help!

"Hang on, buddy, I'll be back with some help!" I said to unconscious Cliff and I pulled off my winter jacket and wrapped it around his body and I ran as quickly as I could to the Inn.

Ice cold air and soft balls of snow pelted my skin, but it didn't slow me down. I just had to keep moving so that I won't freeze like Cliff. As soon as I barged in, Ann came up to me with a happy smile.

"Hello. It certainly is snowing, isn't it?" Ann cheerily asked me.

"Ann, we got a problem...! Cliff... He...! He's unconscious out in the snow in Rose Square!" I said urgently.

Ann's happy face turned into a horror stricken face.

"What...? Cliff...?" Ann turned around to face Doug and Carter, who were talking to each other.

"Dad! Cliff's in trouble!" Ann exclaimed.

"What?! Where is he?!" Doug exclaimed.

"I'll show you! Come on!" I said and led the way, rushing back out the doors with Ann and Doug following close behind me.

Twenty-five minutes later Cliff was in a hospital bed. The Doc was taking his temperature while Pastor Carter, Ann, Doug and I were standing behind him, watching, worried about Cliff's health. The Doc took the thermometer out of Cliff's mouth, examined it for a few seconds, then turned around to look at us with that emotionless face of his.

"It's a good thing Pete found him," The Doc declared.

"He was really lucky... I wonder what he was doing there..." Carter wondered, scratching his chin and looking up at the fluorescent lights.

Ann turned around and looked at me with an after-shocked expression.

"Thank you very much," she said to me.

I remained completely silent, and I wasn't even looking at Ann, I had my eyes lowered towards the floor. I was in no mood to say anything to her. I was in mental shock over seeing Cliff in a hospital bed. The Doc noticed how worried I looked and how I didn't reply to Ann.

Doug must have sensed how distressed I felt because I felt his hand touch my left shoulder in sympathy.

"He'll be okay. He just needs to rest in bed for a while. Everybody can go home now," The Doc told us.

Carter, Doug and Ann turned to leave, but as for me, for some reason, I couldn't move an inch. Carter noticed me in my lethargic state and gently urged me to leave the clinic with him and Ann.

"Come on, Pete. Let's go. Let's go, come on," he said.

I somehow pulled myself together and walked out with Ann. As soon as we stepped outside, Ann immediately headed for the Inn. Me, I didn't know what to do. I looked up at the snow falling on my face and sighed.

"Hey, Pete."

I looked over at Carter when he called me.

"Don't beat yourself up about this. He'll be all right," he assured me.

"Don't talk to me, please," I said coldly, the tone of my voice wrapped up in grief.

Carter shrugged and headed to the church, Doug and Ann headed back to their hotel, and I walked back home, hands in my pockets, hood over my head, walking slowly, and my brain felt numb from the shock of seeing Cliff's near death experience. I know The Doc said he'll be fine, but... why am I not relieved? Why do I feel so stressed...? The questions continued to roll around in my mind even when I passed by Barley's farm and Lillia, Rick and Popuri's farm.

"This should have never happened... This should have never happened..." I muttered to myself as I walked up the stairs towards the open gates of my ranch.

When I got back home, I looked at the photograph while sitting on the edge of my bed. It appears to be a family photograph. I saw Cliff in the photo with his two brothers, two sisters, mother and father dressed up in winter coates. In the background I could see some snowflakes and three snow covered trees in the background. The photo must have been taken on a snowy day like this. A tear fell from my eye. How could this happen? Why could this happen? If I hadn't given him that job in the winery, could I have prevented this incident...? More tears fell from my eyes. I became filled with so much grief, I dropped the photo, angrily grabbed my pillow and in a rage, and with an angry yell, I threw it over the bar into the kitchen. My outburst startled King. He looked at me, whining, but I ignored him.

I heard someone knocking on the door. I got up out of my bed, walked towards the door and opened it. It was Ann.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her in a not so friendly tone.

"I've never heard you say that before. Are you okay?" Ann asked me.

"I'm fine. Come back tomorrow. I'm not feeling so well," I said sullenly and started to close the door, but Ann stuck her right foot out, stopping the door from closing.

"Pete, I know what's bothering you. I'm here because I'm worried about you," Ann said when I opened the door slightly so she can pull her foot back.

"I said get out!" I slammed the door on Ann.

I peeked out the window to make sure she is leaving, and I saw her leaving, walking out the gates. I exhaled in relief and sat on my bed until an hour later I heard someone knocking on the door. Muttering angrily to myself, I decided to answer it. I opened the door and found Mayor Thomas, Popuri, Rick, Barley, May, Stu, Duke, Manna, Doug, Ann, Pastor Carter, Gray, Anna, Mary, Sasha, Karen and Gotz outside! My eyes widened in surprise. I've never had so many visitors to my ranch before.

"Pete... Can we come in?" Thomas asked me.

I slowly nodded and everyone came in one by one. I felt very uncomfortable with half of Mineral Town's people coming to visit me, I didn't like it at all.

"Look, everyone, I'd appreciate it if you all just left me alone..." I said sullenly, walking over to my wooden chair behind the couch on the other side of my blue oval shaped rug.

"Sorry, Pete, we can't do that," Karen shook her head with a sympathetic frown on her face.

"We're here to help you," Mary added.

I shook my head in disbelief, rubbed my forehead and chuckled.

"Help? What do I need help with?" I asked, feigning a cheerful smile.

"You're blaming yourself for what happened to Cliff. We're here to tell you that it's not your fault," Thomas told me.

I stood up from my chair abruptly.

"Not my fault? Not my fault, you say!? Everything is my fault! I don't belong in this village! I don't belong anywhere! Cliff is in the hospital because of me! Me! If I hadn't gotten him that job in the winery, he would have moved out of this town long before winter! But now... now... I..." I broke into tears and collapsed on my knees, sobbing.

"Pete, stop saying such nonsense! If we wanted you out of this town now, everyone would have told me. You've done nothing wrong," Thomas said, but his words didn't get to me.

Popuri came up to me.

"Pete, listen to me. Listen to me." She gently grabbed my cheeks and gently raised my head so that I'm looking her in the face.

"It's not your fault. After all, you're the one who saved his life. You should be happy about that," she said softly.

"But... But..." I started to say but Popuri put a finger on my lips.

"Ah-ah. No buts, Pete. You're a hero," she said.

"That's right. If you hadn't showed up at the square, Cliff wouldn't have survived," Gray commented while taking a few steps forward with Mary and Thomas by his sides.

"You're a good boy, Pete. Don't cover yourself with guilt. Nobody is blaming you for the incident except yourself. If you can't forgive yourself, you'll have nothing but regret in your future. If Cliff was right here, right now, he would tell you the same thing," Pastor Carter told me.

I stood up on my legs and took a deep breath.

"Everyone... Thank you... You all picked me up when I was feeling down... I... I don't know what to say. You guys make me feel like the weight of the world is lifted off my shoulders," I said.

"We just don't want to see an honest boy like yourself under a lot of stress," Doug said.

"Yes. You've done a lot for us. Remember the time when you helped me find May? Well, I'm here to return the favor," Barley commented.

"And you helped me take care of some of my chickens so I can take care of my Mom. I'll never forget that, Pete," Rick said.

"You delivered an apple pie for me to Ellen's house," Thomas said.

"And you delivered eggs to me every day," Ann smiled.

"You helped me get over the loss of my favorite hen, Pon," Popuri smiled.

"When you first got here, you helped me convince Duke to pay my Dad," Karen said.

"And you brought my drunk husband home when you could have ignored him," Manna said.

Duke nodded. "You've done a lot for the village. It would be wrong for us not to be worried about you," he said.

I was dumbfounded. I can't believe what I just heard. Nobody has forgotten my deeds. I've done everyone a good turn, and they want to repay my kindness. Man, I felt like a big jerk trying to push everyone away.

"Thank you all for cheering me up... I feel much better now. Expect me to return the favor somehow, someday," I smiled.

Wiping my teary eyes with the red rag around my neck.

"Well, now that you're feeling better, we'll leve you in peace now. Get some rest, Pete," Thomas advised me.

"Yeah. I believe Cliff will be out of the hospital tomorrow," Ann said.

"I hope so. Thanks, guys." I waved bye as they left my house. I closed the door behind them and then played catch with King for the rest of the day in the house until nightfall.

* * *

Monday, 3rd Of Winter, 2000

The next morning, I woke at 8:00. I overslept because I had a nightmare. I still felt a little stressed out from yesterday, but thanks to the villagers, I now know that its not my fault for Cliff's accident. I kept Cliff's family photograph with me in my rucksack. it continued snowing. I went outside to fix the fences, which took about 2 1/2 hours to finish because I had to go back in my house periodically to warm up. Then I had to feed my hens, prepare their eggs for shipment, feed Dash, Silk, Dairee and Baana. I milked Dairee and sheared Baana, then I headed into town at 10:50.

I headed into Poultry farm and entered the house. There I found Rick, Popuri and Lillia sitting in front of the fireplace. They heard me come in.

"Pete! I heard what happened yesterday. Are you okay?" Lillia asked me.

"I'm a little shaken up and had a nightmare last night, but I'm feeling good. Why?" I asked.

"Nobody didn't tell you? Cliff is out of the hospital. He's back to full health!" Rick exclaimed.

Hearing that made me more awake than I was before!

"Really? That's great! Where is he now?" I asked.

"I really don't know. Try asking Ann, since he always stays at Doug's Inn," Rick said.

"Okay, I'll head on over there." I said.

Before I could leave, Popuri stopped me.

"Pete, wait!" She grabbed my arm.

I looked at her in confusion.

"Um... I'm glad you're feeling fine. I was worried about you..." Popuri slowly said.

"Well, I'm fine now, Popuri. I just need to see Cliff right quick so I can be completely relieved from my stress," I said.

Popuri blushed.

"Here's something else that'll help."

She leaned at my fave and kissed my right cheek! Being kissed feels so good, I felt warm and fuzzy enough to go back out in the snow.

"I'll see you guys later! Bye Popuri." I blushed at her.

Popuri waved bye at me, smiling and blushing. I walked out the door and headed to Doug's Inn by passing by Yodel Farm, and Rose Square.

I opened the doors to the Inn. "Pete! Glad to see that you're feeling better." Doug exclaimed.

"Yeah. I overslept today. Where's Cliff?" I asked.

"He's over at the winery, working. Duke and Manna insisted that he rest for a few days, but he didn't want to," Doug said.

"Oh, thanks! Bye!" I immediately left.

Meanwhile, at the winery, in Duke and Manna's house, Cliff was trying to convince Duke and Manna that he is healthy enough to work. He walked out the door, talking to Duke.

"Are you sure you can do this? I'm really worried about your health, so don't overdo it," Duke warned him.

"I'm telling you, Duke, I can do it! I promise I can! If anything goes wrong, I'll take the day off, I swear it," Cliff assured him.

When Cliff turned around, he saw me running down the brick road to the winery from the northern section of the village.

"Pete!" He called me.

"Whew! Cliff! Boy am I glad to see you!" I sighed in relief when I came to a stop in front of him, all out of breath.

"Everyone in the village told me about your emotional breakdown yesterday," Cliff told me.

I felt a little embarrassed, but what could I say?

"I... I believed it was my fault that you nearly froze to death," I admitted.

Cliff shook his head. "I don't want you blaming yourself for what happened to me. It's my own fault my life flashed before my eyes. I was so into my memories of leaving my hometown, I completely ignored my health, looking at my family photograph," he confessed.

"Oh, you mean this?" I gave Cliff his family photo.

Cliff took it into his hands, staring at it in surprise.

"Where did you find this? I thought I lost it."

"I found it on you before I went to get help," I replied.

Cliff smiled at me. "Thank you, Pete. Thank you for giving this back to me."

"Hey, what are friends for?" I asked him, slapping his back in a friendly manner.

"Finding lost belongings?" Cliff joked.

I stared at him blankly, trying to figure out if he is joking or not, and it didn't take him long to answer, fortunately.

"I'm just kidding!" Cliff grinned.

We both laughed. After that, all the remaining stress left is now completely gone. From that day forward, I'm back to being the cheerful, honest Pete that everyone in this town admires.

* * *

Tuesday, 4th Of Winter, 2000

I checked the weather forecast for tomorrow, and the report is that there will be a severe snowstorm tomorrow morning! Now would be a good time to keep King in the house and Dash in his stable! But me, I got some work to do. After feeding all the animals in my farm and getting some eggs and a bottle of milk ready for shipment, an idea came to me before I set out to chop some wood in the forest. I figured that today is the day that Saibara is finished upgrading my watering can. So, I set out into the peaceful, quiet, snow covered forest, looking for some wood to chop up.

I found a few good tree stumps to cut down off the trail leading to the lake, and I managed to gather some good pieces of wood there. Later, at 11:00, I went to Yodel Ranch and Poultry Farm to buy some extra chicken feed and fodder for my livestock.

"You'd better stock up on food quick, Pete. There's no telling how bad this snowstorm tomorrow will be," Barley told me.

"That's why I'm getting prepared for it. Take care of yourself."

"All right, you too, Pete," Barley replied.

I left and headed to Poultry Farm to buy some chicken feed. Now I have 139 pieces of chicken feed and 73 pieces of fodder now. I should be good. for the entire winter, I bet. Then I went to the Blacksmith shop to check on Saibara and Gray.

Meanwhile over there...

"Gray, you think you can be a good blacksmith like me? You need to have more discipline! You don't put your heart into your work! You've got a long way to go..." Saibara scolded Gray.

That was when I came in.

"Hello!" I called.

"Pete! I've just finished with your tool. Here it is," Saibara showed me my renewed water pail.

Upon obvious examination, it's no longer red colored. Its silver now!

"It's beautiful... Thanks!" I smiled in appreciation.

"No problem. If there are any more tools you need me to upgrade, just let me know." Saibara said.

"I will. Thanks again." I left the shop and returned home to put my watering can in the tool chest.

Since no crops grow in the winter, I have no reason to keep it with me in my rucksack. Then afterwards, I went to the mines near the hot spring to find gold and silver ores. When I dug my way into the 5th floor of the mine, I found a Power Berry just when I was getting too tired to keep on going. How lucky can I get? Anyway, when I reached the 6th floor of the mine, I hit jackpot! I found two gold ores, two silver ores and one bright blue ore called a Mystrile or something like that. Then I left the mines, thinking about giving Saibara the mystrile as a personal reward for upgrading my tools.

"Ah, Pete. You're back. I take it that you have another tool for me to upgrade?" Saibara asked me.

"No, Saibara, not this time. I'm here to give you a gift," I said.

"A gift? What is it?" He wanted to know.

"It's some kind of blue ore I've never seen before. Here, let me show you." I pulled it out my rucksack and handed it to him.

"Oh! This ore is called a mystrile! I don't get this kind of gift very often! Thank you, Pete!" Saibara said.

"That's Pete for you, grandpa. Every day, he's generous," Gray smiled.

"Now... Since you've given me such a wonderful gift, I have a cooking tip to give to you."

"Really? What's that?" I asked, leaning towards him turning my left ear sideways so that it was facing him.

"Simple foods are best," Saibara said.

"Ah!" I nodded, recalling how simple Ann's dish was back in the food festival.

"Let me tell you how to make pickled turnips. All you need is turnips and vinegar. After that, you just cut them with a knife, so it's a simple dish," Saibara instructed me.

"Wow... I'll try it next spring. Thanks for the tips," I thanked Saibara.

"Young men like yourself would probably also like to season them with sugar, salt and soy sauce," Saibara added.

"Hmm... Interesting seasonings. Oh! Here, I want you to upgrade my ax using one of these gold ores." I gave him the ace and gold ore.

"All right. That is $3000," Saibara told me.

"No problem," I said, digging into my money filled wallet and gave him the money.

"Okay. Gray, Pete, you two know the drill," Saibara ordered, hinting to us that he wants us to leave.

After leaving, I went to the other mine in the middle of the frozen lake. There, using my garden hoe, I dug my way into the mines. I eventually came across another Power Berry in the 5th floor. Feeling re-energized, I dug my way down 4 more floors.

"Whew... How far is this mine until I reach the bottom?" I asked myself.

As I dug through the ground on the 8th floor, I found two strange silver colored crystals called Orichalcum. i put them in my rucksack I eventually found an Adamantite and Mystrile, and in the 9th floor, I found something very interesting... A notebook! I got on my knees and wiped the dirt off the paper and picked it up off the ground. The text in the notebook is still readable, but almost blurred.

"Hmm... Whoever wrote this must have left his or her journal here for quite a while," I said to myself.

I read the notebook. I thought it would be something interesting, but all it talks about is cooking recipes!

"Hmm... Recipe for ketchup: Tomatoes and onions... Utensils: Mixer... Seasonings: Sugar, salt and vinegar.." I read the notes aloud.

I decided to take these notes with me. They might prove useful one day. I left the mine and returned home and stayed there for the rest of the day because a mild gust of wind has reached the vicinity. That's a sign that the snowstorm is coming real soon. I made sure my windows are shut, I barricaded my door, then I fell asleep after playing catch with King in the living room for a while.

* * *

Thursday, 6th Of Winter, 2000

The 4th round of the Star One Sports wrestling match ended quickly than I expected. Vanilla won because Maria never showed up for the match. I also felt relieved to know that the weather will be mild tomorrow- no more snow or snowstorms... But when I came outside, I saw that the snowstorm yesterday has completely ruined the fences I set up around my garden!

"Arrrrgh! This can't be happening!" I screamed angrily, taking my cap off my head and wringing it out in a rage.

It is still snowing, but very softly. I spent the next 5 hours getting all the wooden posts of my fences repaired, then I fed my hens, then Silk, Dairee, Silk and Dash. Since I couldn't feed them yesterday, I didn't expect to get any milk from Dairee. After doing my farm work, I decided to visit Ellen, since its been a while since I last visited her, and I played with Stu, too.

A couple hours later, I didn't do much today after that. Just about everyone is holed up inside their houses. In the evening, I went to the church and found Cliff there. He is no longer the droopy, sad Cliff who always visits the church anymore. He's here because he's happy that I helped turn his life around. This is what he had to say to me:

"I really enjoy working at the orchard. Thank you, Pete."

I felt so glad to have helped a friend out. I felt so good, in fact, that I knew that from this day forward, I can sleep every day in peace.


	14. Chapter 14 Fun In The Snow

**Episode 14: Fun In The Snow**

* * *

Friday, 7th Of Winter, 2000

Several minutes after waking up, showering, and eating breakfast, I was watching the weather forecast before the new episode of Mechabot Ultror starts airing.

"Here is tomorrow's forecast! Expect a comfortable, balmy winter day. And..."

After the weather woman said that, I immediately changed the channel before she could explain any more details about the weather surrounding other parts of Louisiana, and caught the intro of Mechabot Ultror on Summer Vacation. Red, Blue, Green and Yellow, still in their power suits were battling the mysterious white mist in the pool. In the end of the episode, 30 minutes later, the whole pool began to be shrouded in mist.

Green assumed that the pool has been taken over by the malevolent mist, but Blue believes that the evil mist was disguised as a pool of water all along. Red and his team decide to call Mechabot Ultror to deal with this thing... But that's where the episode ended. Episode 14 will pick up where 13 left off next week. It was a pretty good episode. I wonder if Jack still watches Mechabot Ultror. I remember when Jack and I were preteens, back when Mechabot Ultror was a completely brand new series premiering on television, Jack and I fell in love with the show as soon as we saw the first episode. We couldn't take our eyes off the television, Mom had to give us breakfast and we ate pancakes, sausage and scrambled eggs while sitting on the floor with our legs crossed, watching television. Ahh, memories... Well, time to go to work and enjoy the winter scenery. I'm glad I don't have much to do in Winter.

After taking care of and feeding King, Dash and my livestock, I went out into the forest. Unfortunately, the only thing I had available for Zack to pick up is one bottle of milk. Anyway, its not snowing anymore, but it still feels very chilly outside. But it felt great walking out here, hearing the snow crunch softly beneath my feet, looking around at the snow covered trees as I walk down the snow covered dirt road. When I looked down, I saw some footprints in the snow. Not just animal footprints, but also footprints from people- most likely Gotz. Well, I decided to go to the hot spring and warm my body up in preparation to go out walking in the forest. I stayed in the spring for 40 minutes then I left the hot springs.

As soon as I came out of the small cabin with my overalls back on, I heard some voices nearby. I stayed quiet to listen. Then I realized that it is only Ann and Popuri. I spotted them standing near the bamboo groves close to the river and waterfall. They always hang out here every morning until 10:00 a.m.

"... So, how are you and Pete doing?" That was Ann who said that.

"We're doing just great. He's a real sweetheart like always," Popuri replied with a soft smile.

I peeked at them from behind the wall made of bamboo sticks, looking at them as they stared out at the river, talking.

"Um, Popuri, I... I know this isn't none of my business, but... you and Pete... You two belong together. You two would be great together. More than Kai, to be honest," Ann said.

Popuri nodded. "I agree with you. I can't think of anyone else but him. He's been really good to me. He doesn't see me as an immature girl. But, I can't help but wonder..." Popuri let her voice trail off and I saw her look up at the bright gray skies in deep thought.

"Wonder what?" Ann looked concerned.

"I wonder if he's nervous? I'm sure he knows that I love him with all my heart, but sometimes I get the feeling that he's... holding back," Popuri said with worry.

"Holding back?" Ann repeated.

Popuri nodded.

"At times like these, he should propose to me, but... I get the feeling that he's scared that I'll say no," Popuri said.

Ann nodded slowly. "Ohhh... I see."

I started to feel incredibly guilty. Popuri is starting to believe I'm scared to propose to her... The truth is, I'm not scared. I just... need more time to get prepared to have her as my spouse. I can't rush into this kind of thing so quickly. I sighed in dismay, closing the bamboo doors completely. I felt like leaving without being noticed by Ann or Popuri. After listening to their conversation, I lost the motivation to talk to them right here, right now.

"I'm sorry, Popuri..." I whispered. "Just give me time. Let me upgrade my house one more time. It won't take long. I promise."

Then I blew a kiss at Popuri from behind the closed bamboo doors even though the doors were blocking my view, then quietly left the hot springs by going down the slope, not the stairs, so that Popuri and Ann won't see or hear me. Then I explored the snow covered forest for several minutes, thinking about my romantic future with Popuri while admiring the serene scenery around me- the snow covered ground, the trees around me...

At 8:31 a.m., I headed back into town, going to the Blacksmith's shop to see if Saibara is finished with my axe. I greeted Saibara and Gray as soon as I came in.

"Gray! Saibara! Morning!" I called as I opened the door and shut it behind me.

"Pete! Hey!" Gray waved cheerfully.

"Well, if it isn't young Pete. I've finished the tool you requested. Check it out." Saibara handed it to me.

I gasped in surprise as I took it into my hand. I saw that the blade of the ax is no longer red. It is now gold colored! Well, the sharp edge of the blade is bright gold, the rest of the metal parts are dark gold.

"Wow... It's so beautiful!" I said in awe.

Saibara chuckled. "Wonderful piece of art, isn't it?" He asked me.

"Yeah! I'm gonna go test it out! Thanks again!" I headed towards the door and opened it.

"Don't overwork yourself! If you catch a cold, warm yourself up in the hot springs!" Saibara called after me.

"Thanks for the advice!" I called back when I opened the door, then I walked out and shut the door.

Gray smiled. "Pete is always full of optimistic energy," He commented.

"Yep," Saibara nodded. "He loves what he does," he added.

My new golden axe works wonders! When I returned to the forest to test out my axe on a tree stump, I learned that when I raise it really high above my head and bring it down with as much force as I can muster, it almost cuts wood like butter! And I don't need to have the buff body of a bodybuilder to help the axe cut that deep! And for the rest of the day, I spent half of the time in town, talking to Doug in the Inn, visiting Ellen and Stu, I also visited Mayor Thomas and Kano before, then in the evening I went fishing at the beach on the pier, and I stayed there almost all night, trying to catch some fish. I didn't catch much, but believe it or not, I caught a Power Berry!

* * *

Saturday, 8th of Winter, 2000

Another good, balmy, wintry day today, another one will be tomorrow, so I've found out on the weather channel. After feeding King, I went outside to my wood shed to get some firewood for the fireplace in my house, then I went back outside and went to the barn to feed Silk, Dairee and Baana. Silk's wool has completely grown back, but I'm not going to shear her today. I only fed Silk, Baana and Dairee, then milked Dairee. Then I went to the hen house to take care of my hens.

"Good morning, everyone! Enjoying the cool winter?" I greeted my hens as soon as I came in.

Most of them ignored me, walking around, clucking. Only Kali and Cheep noticed me. I went to the chicken feed spout and pulled out enough chicken feed for all 7 of my hens, putting them all in the feed boxes, then I began collecting their eggs. I only put Kali's gold egg and 1 egg in the shipping box. With the rest of the eggs, I decided to offer them to the Harvest Goddess.

"I hope she likes eggs..." I said to myself as I walked out the door back into the cold, snowy environment.

I went to the hot springs as quickly as I could. Fortunately, nobody is there except me. I better get this overwith before somebody shows up. I walked over to the entrance of the ore mines, standing behind the waterfall, and threw all 5 of my eggs into the water, cleaning out my rucksack, except for the ax, brush, milker, fishing pole and garden hoe in it. And then, seconds later, the transparent image of the Harvest Goddess appeared in front of me in the waterfall, looking transparent like before.

"Hello again!" I smiled sincerely, waving.

She smiled back at me.

"Well, if it isn't Pete again. I must say, it's very rare to see a human come so often. Here. Let me give you this," H.G. said.

And as soon as she said that, a box full of thick logs of extremely fine wood magically appeared next to me, 5 inches near my left boot! I looked down at it in shock.

 _(Wow! This is better than the wood I normally get from tree stumps! But why lumber? I don't get it,)_ I thought to myself.

Then H.G disappeared without saying a word. "Hold on! Why..." It was too late, she's already gone.

So I picked up the box full of logs and began to carry it back home. Carrying the box down the stairs was pretty tricky, I had to watch my footing so I don't tumble down and hurt myself, but I pulled it off. As soon as I got to the "T" shaped road, to the left is my farm, ahead is Gotz's house and the right is the path to Mother's Hill. Before I could head down the path to Redwood Farm, I saw Gotz coming at me from the path leading to his house.

"Hello, Pete," he called to me.

"Hey. What's up?" I greeted him.

He noticed the box of lumber I am carrying.

"Hey, good timing. How about giving me that box of lumber?" Gotz asked me.

"Really? Why?" I was confused.

"It's a long story... I don't feel too well today... Usually in winter, I don't always have the energy to go out and get my own lumber... So it's been hard to cut trees. I'll pay you, of course," Gotz said.

I definitely didn't have the heart to turn down Gotz's offer, especially when he said he's too tired to cut lumber today.

"... All right. Here you go," I gave him the box of lumber.

"Thank you, Pete. Here's the cash. I don't know what else to say other than 'thank you'," Gotz said then handed me $76.54.

"Don't strain your brain on it. You should go home and rest," I shook my head.

"Thanks, Pete. See you around."

Then Gotz headed back to his home. I inhaled cold air and exhaled, watching the vapor leave my mouth. I've done a lot in one year for the village. I'm starting to find it difficult to imagine them sending me out of Mineral Town by the end of my 3rd year of farming. I then went out into the forest to chop some wood with my gold axe.

At 11:07 a.m., I came into town and visited Poultry Farm because I want to purchase another chicken from them. Their front door is unlocked, so even though I walked in without knocking, I still announced my arrival.

"Good afternoon, everybody!" I called as I entered the house.

"Why hello, Pete!" Lillia approached me from the kitchen and gave me a hug.

"Pete!" Popuri hugged me next, then kissed me on my forehead.

Ooh, who knew love could send so many unfamiliar tingling sensations through your body? Rick shook my hand.

"Pete. Welcome! You're just in time! Mom is cooking corn and dressing with cranberry sauce. Want some?" Rick offered me.

"Yeah, sure, I'll stay awhile," I nodded.

For the next 45 minutes, I had lunch with Popuri and her family. We talked casually about random things. But then the subject of our conversation turned a little personal when Lillia popped this question to me: "Pete, you are all Popuri talks about lately, and Rick and I were wondering... Do you...?"

Popuri, who is sitting next to me to my right, rested her head on my right shoulder, purring softly. Hearing Lillia's question and Popuri resting on me and purring got me blushing and I also felt a tingling feeling rising up and down my body.

"Uhhh, I... I... Y-y-y... Well..." I stopped to clear my throat. "Popuri is a nice girl, I admit, and I also admit that I do think about her a lot, and..." I stopped abruptly because Popuri started softly rubbing my chest. Random thoughts ran through my mind so fast I couldn't speak straight. "I-I-I... It's uhh... I mean... I love- no wait! I..." I stammered uncontrollably.

Rick whispered into his mother's ear.

"It's obvious to see that he is clearly smitten," he whispered, I barely heard his words.

Lillia nodded, smiling. Popuri wouldn't stop rubbing my chest. Eventually I started feeling really strange. Its a feeling very hard to describe, it makes my body feel very funny. It's time for me to go before something happens. I quickly rose up from my chair, startling Popuri.

"Uh,thanks for the dressing and all, Lillia, but I gotta go back to my farm and such. Oh, I also want another chicken. Here's $150," I said quickly, giving her the money.

"Okay, I'll have Rick send the chicken over to your farm," Lillia said slowly, confused at my sudden nervous outburst.

"Thanks. I'll name the hen Squawks, by the way." I sttod up out of my chair, preparing to walk towards the door. "Oh, and thanks for lunch. The dressing was great. Bye!" I bolted out the door.

Popuri giggled.

"I don't think he's ever had a girlfriend before," Lillia commented with a modest smile.

Rick shrugged. "There's a first time for everything," he said.

I went to the beach to catch some fish for a while. I caught nothing, not even junk. At 2:03 p.m., I went to Doug's Inn to warm up. There, I was immediately greeted by everyone there- Cliff, Duke, Manna, Ann, Doug, Harris and the weird salesman guy!

"Hey!"

"Pete!"

"What's up?"

"Afternoon!" Everyone said.

"Heeey!" I waved at everyone and approached Doug at the bar, giving Cliff a glass of pulp free orange juice and Cliff gave Doug the money to pay for it.

"Hey, Doug, give me a plate of four chocolate chip cookies and some water," I said.

"four chocolate chip cookies and water, you say? Coming right up! And that will be $20," Doug went to fetch some cookies after I gave him $20.

Then I turned my attention to Cliff sitting next to me, drinking his orange juice.

"Hey, how's the farm doing?" He asked me.

"Doing great... Except the fences... I'm tired of that brittle wood breaking down every time severe weather happens," I muttered in a upset way when I mentioned the fences.

"Awww... Don't let anything get in your way, alright?" Cliff gave me a pat on the back.

I couldn't help but smile at Cliff trying to cheer me up.

"Thanks a lot. I mean that."

"Hey, no prob," Cliff smiled.

"Here's your plate of chocolate cookies and a jar of water," Doug placed my order in front of me.

I could smell the sweet, tasty odor from the cookies drifting up to my nostrils. I immediately started eating the cookies and drinking the water. I bit the first cookie in half, making the part that I'm not chewing in my mouth shaped like a cresent moon.

"Wow, you really were hungry, weren't you?" Cliff exclaimed.

I swallowed before replying to him.

"Yeah. As a farmer, you need to keep your energy up to work."

"Yeah, that's true," Cliff nodded slowly, rubbing his hand on the smooth surface of the table.

Cliff and I lapsed into silence for a few seconds. We didn't speak again until after I ate my third cookie and my glass of water nearly empty.

"Hey, why are Duke and Manna here, too? I've never seen them here in the Inn before," I said, looking over my left shoulder at Duke and Manna happily talking to each other at a table.

Manna was eating salad, and Duke was eating a set meal, consisting of a Salisbury steak, mashed potatoes with gravy, corn and two fried chicken legs.

"I think it'd be better if you went over there and asked them. I'm sure you'll be very surprised," Cliff smirked.

I nodded in agreement. "All right. I will," I replied.

After finishing eating and drinking, I walked over to the table where Duke and Manna were sitting.

"Hiya," I greeted them as I took a seat with them.

"Hello, Pete," Manna smiled modestly.

"How are you, Pete?" Duke shook my hand.

"Fine. I wanted to ask you two something. Why are both of you here?" I asked.

"Well, we've to take meals together at the Inn on Saturdays now with Cliff. We eat and then go to church. Hahaha... Like a real family, eh?" Manna giggled.

I nodded. "Yeah," I agreed with a smile.

The fact of Duke, Manna and Cliff acting like a family that made me smile.

"I've never been to church before, but I guess there's a first time for everything," Duke added.

"That's great. So how's Cliff doing with his work?" I asked.

"He's fine. He doesn't push himself too hard unless he has to. Doug and I always talk about Cliff. He's a good guy, despite his appearance," Duke said.

I had to agree with him. Regardless of Cliff's "rugged bad boy" appearance, he's a great person to get along with.

"Duke has been happy since Cliff came... Me too, of course," Manna said.

"That's sweet to know," I nodded.

"Today, it was like when Aja was here. The whole family ate out together... Oh, that brings back memories," Manna said dreamily, looking up at the ceiling fan high above our heads, the wooden blades spinning, fanning air all over the room. I didn't reply. I just smiled as I watched her reminiscing.

"Cliff is a good lad. He feels like a real son to me," Manna said.

My smile grew a little wider.

"It's all thanks to you, Pete. If you hadn't helped Cliff get the job at the winery, then... Well, I don't want to say it," Duke said, scooping up some mashed potatoes and ate it.

"Don't mention it. Anyway, I gotta get home. Bye." I got up and headed for the door.

"Bye!" Everyone except Won, who is too busy checking his inventory said.

I went out the door and headed home to stay there for the rest of the day, playing with King.

* * *

Sunday, 9th Of Winter, 2000

As I was watching the Shogi Hour while eating some dumplings, I heard someone knocking at my door.

"Hang on. Here I come." I called, getting up out of my couch. I headed for the door and opened it. Standing in front of me is Zack.

"Hey, Zack! What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I just came by to let you know that the Dog Race is tomorrow. Do you want your dog, uh... What's his name?"

"King."

"King to come to the festival?" Zack asked me.

"Sure. I'm sure he'll enjoy it," I nodded.

"Great. I'll pick him up tomorrow. The race starts at 10:00 a.m. See ya later," Zack smiled.

"You wait and see, Zack, King will become king of the race!" I grinned.

"Haha! That's funny, but I don't doubt you!" Zack smiled, because of the painfully obvious fact my dog is named King.

After he left, I fed my livestock, getting the eggs and milk bottle ready for shipping. When I came in Dash's shed to feed and brush him, I felt a happy vibe coming from him.

"Ah, Dash... You seem more cheerful today," I commented as I brushed him.

Dash neighed happily, raising his front legs up into the air, startling me!

"Whoa!" I gasped!

"Barley would love to see this!"

I spent most of the morning at the mines behind the waterfall, collecting Adamantite, Mystrile, and Orichalum. Then at 11:22 a.m., I left the mines to go chop some wood. I bet Gotz needs a lot of lumber to upgrade my I went fishing. I caught some junk, but instead, I threw them in the trash bin in the square after I caught a medium and a small sized fish. That's about all I've done today.

* * *

Monday, 10th Of Winter, 2000

"Here is tomorrow's weather forecast! Expect some snow tomorrow, so be sure to dress up in warm clothing if you plan on going out tomorrow," the weatherwoman said.

"Hmph," I huffed indifferently then bit down on the sandwich I was eating and turned off the television.

I finished eating my sandwich and put on my gloves and made sure the shoelaces of my boots were neatly strapped.

"Okay, now I better finish up my chores before 10:00," I said to myself.

I went out the door. I saw that King is nowhere to be found- already picked up by Zack, it seems, so I brushed and fed Dash, Silk, Dairee and Baana and milked Dairee. I took the milk bottle to my house and left it in the fridge for safekeeping, and I did the same to my hens eggs after putting chicken feed into their feed boxes. Then I went out into the forest with my gold axe and wheelbarrow and set out to chop some wood. Hours later, at 9:58, I headed on over to the Square.

As soon as I got there, I saw everyone I know from town looking at the dogs competing in the contest in awe.

"Awww! They're so cute!" I heard Ann say as I approached.

I noticed King among the dogs. I recognize that little red backpack on his back anywhere. I decided to introduce Ann, Harris, Karen, Saibara, Rick, Popuri, Sasha, Jeff, Doug, Barley, May, Duke, and Manna to King.

"Everybody! May I have your attention please?" I called.

Everyone looked at me, including the other dogs owners or guiders.

"I know I've never brought my dog outside of my farm before, but since today is the Dog Race festival, I figure that now is the perfect time to introduce my dog to you all." I then knelt down next to King, petting him. "Everyone... I'd like to introduce you all to my dog, King," I announced.

"Oh wow!" Harris gasped.

"He sure is a healthy looking dog," Saibara remarked, scratching his hair covered chin.

"Ohh, he's so cute!" Popuri squealed.

King then suddenly started licking my face! I started laughing because his tongue tickles and because I'm glad to have him as a pet.

"I'm glad to see you get along with your pet, Pete," Barley remarked.

"What a remarkable dog," Thomas complimented King.

I looked up at him. "Thank you, Mr. Mayor," I nodded.

I didn't hear her coming, but May approached me from behind and she called out to me.

"Hey, Pete! Hana is running in the race. Did you notice?" May called to me. I looked over to the dogs and I noticed Hana.

I looked over my left shoulder and gave her a confused look briefly.

"Really? Oh, yes! Cool!" I smiled.

When I stood up straight, I noticed Zack coming up towards, me, Saibara. Thomas and Barley, and before speaking to me, he said his greetings to the three elderly men.

"So, Pete, are you ready for the race?" Zack asked me.

"You bet I am!" I said, clenching my right hand in determination and doing the fist pump.

"Woof!" King barked with confidence.

"Good. Now go get in position," Zack instructed me.

"Yes sir!" I gave him a mock salute then I looked down at King sitting near my right boot.

"Come on, King."

My dog and I headed to where the other dogs and owners or trainers are, and I got in line with them in the racetrack. I looked around and saw the dogs are lined up behind their trainer or owner.

"Psst. Hey, King, get behind me," I whispered to King.

He made a grunting noise and moved behind me.

"Okay, listen up," Zack called out to us.

"You want your dog to win, so run like the dickens towards the goal! If your dog doesn't follow or it's too far away, go back. If it were trained well it would come to you. Also, you can't use anything to call your pooch, so get rid of your dog whistles," Zack said.

All the boys around me removed the whistles from their pockets and handed them to Thomas. I had no whistles or anything, so I'm fine.

"... And of course, you can't carry 'em. So stick to the rules and good luck!" Zack grinned.

"Waahooo!" Everyone cheered.

"Go, Pete!" I heard Popuri yell among the cheering.

"Woof!" King barked with determination, it startled Zack!

"Ohhh, you seem raring to go. Good fella. Okay, we're ready to start! In the 1st lane, T-Bone Farm's Rex. In the 2nd lane, Bambi Farm's Onyx. In the 3rd lane, Redwood Farm's King. Hey! Pete, good luck!" Zack shouted at me.

I smiled and waved back at him.

"... In the 4th lane, River Farm's Puchi. In the 5th lane, Yodel Farm's Hana. In the 6th lane, Max Farm's Speedy. Well, who is going to be this year's champion?! All right, get ready... Set..."

Me and the other guys got ready to run. As soon as we heard something go POW! we started moving! I ran a few feet ahead until I looked behind me and saw that King didn't move from the starting line at all!

"Huh! What?!" I gasped in shock.

I ran back to him. King was busy scratching his ears using his left hind leg.

"King! Come on, boy! We're in a race! We gotta move!" I urged him.

He stopped scratching himself and finally began following me. We managed to pass by Rex and his trainer. Rex was giving his trainer a hard time as well. Hana and the other dogs and their trainers were several feet ahead of us. I looked behind me and saw that King has stopped once again.

"Arrgh! No!" I was so frustrated, I didn't know what to do.

I ran back to King and urged him to keep following me. Rex's trainer 5 feet behind us was doing the same.

"Come on, Rex! Let's go! Let's keep moving, boy!" Rex's trainer urged him.

King was laying on his back, rolling in the snow.

"Arrgh! Come on, King! This is a race! You can't stop! Let's go!" Despite my urging, King still wouldn't stop fooling around.

I was getting so impatient, I wanted to push King along, but I knew I'd get disqualified if I did that.

"King, I know you're better than this! Don't get lazy on me!" I whined.

Finally King listened to me and followed me. When he stopped again, we were 10 feet close to the finish line. Already the other contestants have got there. Only me, King, Rex and his trainer were behind.

"Come on, King! we won't end up in 1st, 2nd or 4th place, but at least we'll come in 5th!" I said, beaming happily.

But as soon as I crossed the finish line, I saw that King stopped 6 inches from the finish line!

"Ohhhh!" Everybody groaned in disappointment.

"For crying out loud, King!" I moaned in frustration, trying to keep myself from pulling off my cap and wringing it out in anger.

No matter how much I yelled at King to keep going, he wouldn't Eventually Rex and his trainer crossed the finish line, leaving me and King in 6th place! 5 seconds after Rex and his trainer crossed the finish line, King FINALLY crossed it! I sighed in depression.

"Oh... Poor Pete..." Karen felt sorry for me.

"Don't feel bad, Pete. There will always be a next year," Thomas said to me.

I slowly turned my gaze towards him.

"Thanks," I said sullenly.

"Keep a positive attitude, Pete! You never know what will happen from year to year," Rick said.

I smiled at him, but it wasn't a big smile, it was a small one.

"Thanks, Rick. I just need to train King more. I see now that he's not putting much effort into it," I said.

Later at home, I was in the living room rigorously playing catch with King.

"All right, King, at times like these, it is important not to take your eyes off the ball. You have to stay focused on what you're doing. Now go get the ball!" I threw it and the ball bounced into the kitchen as King chased it.

He grabbed it with his mouth and came back to me. I took the ball out of his mouth.

"Okay, good, but you need to keep on going! You can't rest when in a competition, you understand me?"

King whined then barked.

"Good. Don't space out like that anymore, okay? Otherwise no more treats for you," I said.

King whined in depression in response to what I said. Don't get me wrong- I'm not mad at King, I'm just trying to train him not to get so distracted. Okay, okay, so I'm a little upset, but I'm doing my best not to take out my frustration on King. I believe its because I haven't been spending much time with him playing catch. As a result, his mind isn't mentally fit yet to stay focused on stuff like dog races.

* * *

Tuesday, 11th of Winter, 2000

"Good morning, King. Let's go over our routine exercise again," I said to King after leaving the bathroom.

I opened up my cabinet and took the toy ball into my hands and closed the cabinet doors.

"Woof woof!" King barked happily.

He loves it when I play catch with him. I played catch with him until 6:40 then I put the ball back in the cabinet, put some firewood into the fireplace and turned on the television to make sure no snowstorms are coming tomorrow. It gets better. Tomorrow, the weather will be fair. Great! Before going outside, I left my fishing stick and garden hoe in my tool chest and took the wool clippers and my hammer, in case the snow broke some of my fences. Then I came outside.

The snowy weather greeted me with a breeze of cool air and snowflakes softly hitting my cheeks. I took a deep breath and sighed. "I love winter." I said to myself before moving forward, hearing the snow under my feet crunch with every step I take. I went to Dash's stable and fed him, talked to him, and brushed him. I made sure his water box is full too, and last but not least... I had to clean up his poop too... Ugh. Then I went to the barn to brush, talk to, and shear Silk and Banna, and milk Dairee. The life of a farmer if fun, if you love animals. I have to say that I'm really proud of Dairee. She is starting to produce a lot more milk- enough to fill a jug that can hold a gallon of milk!

I went back to my house and opened my fridge and took the fish I caught last time, and the eggs I saved yesterday before the festival, and put them all in the shipping box outside, then I went to the hen house and fed my hens and harvested the eggs they just recently produced. Then I used my hammer to break down 6 broken fence posts and went to my wood shed to get some lumber to replace them. I'm surprised I haven't caught a cold yet. Then, with nothing else to do, I went out into the forest to collect more wood so that I can get my house upgraded one more time. I made my decision. After my house is upgraded, I'm gonna propose to Popuri. To be honest, I'm really nervous about it, but I am looking forward to it.

In the afternoon I visited Stu and Ellen, visited the Doc for a checkup, to see if I have a cold, or any other disease, and I went to the Inn to chat with Doug and Ann, I visited the mayor and talked about my little brother, Jack. I heard he's doing fine over in Forget-Me-Not Valley. He caught a cold a few times, but he's fine. Then I visited Rick, Lillia and Popuri. Zack was there too. He was concerned why Rick didn't bring Lillia to the Dog Race yesterday, so he came by today to visit. As always, Lillia was generous enough to let us have lunch with the family. What she was cooking today is corn, dressing, and greens. Boy they were good! The greens were pretty spicy, but great once you drink water after eating some. All in all, I had a great time today.

* * *

Wednesday 12th Of Winter, 2000

After doing my farm work today, I went into the forest to chop some wood. To be honest, it feels good walking out into the cold, wintry breeze. When I reached the lake a few minutes later, my wheelbarrow is almost half full. Near the lake, I saw Gotz and The Doc. Gotz was chopping wood too, and The Doc was just staring out into the frozen lake, looking over his notebook for some odd reason. Maybe he is researching something?

"Hey, Pete." Gotz came up and greeted me.

"Gotz. What's going on?" I shook his rough, strong hands.

"The usual. Gathering lumber and food. What about you?"

"Same old, same old. Hey, I've never seen The Doc out here before. What's he doing here?" I asked.

Gotz shrugged. "Dunno. Why don't you go ask him?"

"I will," I nodded and walked over to The Doc.

"Hey, Doc, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm trying to figure out where to find good medicine plants on Mother's Hill. I can buy some from Zack, but it's not enough," The Doc replied with little emotion, as usual.

"I see," was all I said in reply.

"Please tell me if you find a place where lots of medicinal plants are growing," The Doc advised me, then continued studying his notebook and the lake.

"I'll keep my eyes peeled," I promised him.

I spent the next few hours on hunting for tree stumps to chop down. I never cut down fully grown trees.

After I stored up all the wood I collected in the woodshed back in my farm, I returned to the forest to head to Mother's Hill to keep a promise for The Doc. I walked up the trail of Mother's Hill.

"Whew. Where can I find some...?" I muttered to myself.

When I got up to the hill, I didn't find any herbal plants, but I was treated with the lovely view of the vast, snow covered forest spread out before my eyes.

"Wow..." I whispered in awe.

I stared at the view for a few minutes before going back down the hill again.

Afterwards, I went to town and visited Elli, Ellen and Stu. Fortunately Elli had baked an apple pie as an afternoon snack for herself, Ellen and Stu, but fortunately, when I came to visit, she let me have a slice. Then I went to the library and read some books to kill time. Then later on, I went to the orchard to see how Duke, Manna and Cliff are doing. They are just great. They really do act like they're a family now. Then I went to the mines in the middle of the frozen lake to search for more interesting items. That's about all I've done for today.


	15. Chapter 15 Love Blossoms

**Episode 15: Love Blossoms**

* * *

Thursday, 13th Of Winter, 2000

After waking up and freshening myself up for the day, I was relaxing on my couch, watching Star One Sports wrestling while eating a cheese and lettuce sandwich with mayo and mustard in it. King sat on the floor next to me as we watched the match. It ended at 6:16 a.m. then I changed to the weather channel and learned that the weather will remain fair tomorrow. That's the kind of weather news I hoped to hear! I then fed King, pouring a can of beef flavored dog food into his bowl.

"There you go, King. Eat up," I said.

King immediately stuck his nose into the bowl and began gobbling up the dog chow like crazy. I threw the empty can into the trash bin next to me television and stepped outside into the snowy weather and fed my livestock. Dash is feeling more happy than usual. I wish Barley could come by and see this. My fences are in need of fixing, much to my dismay. But I'm feeling cheerful today, so I didn't complain... Although after I was done repairing the fences, a few hours later, my hands in my gloves ended up feeling a bit numb.

I tried rubbing them together to get rid of the numbness, then I put my hammer back in my rucksack and headed to the hen house to feed my 8 hens and collect their eggs for shipment. After doing that, I went into the forest and went to the hot spring area to enter the ore mine. I'm looking for a silver ore so Saibara can upgrade my hammer so I can get rid of the 5 huge, craggy boulders in my garden. I dug 4 floors deep in the mine, and even though I was underground, the winter chills followed me. I eventually dug up a silver ore in the 4th floor. "Bingo." I grinned and stuffed it in my rucksack. Then after I came out the mine, I decided to chop some wood both for the fireplace in my house, and to upgrade my house.

I got 642 pieces of lumber in my wood shed, so I don't have far to go. I took out my axe and began chopping up the nearest tree stump. WHAM! WHAM! My gold axe was making huge, noticeable dents in the wood, eventually breaking up the tree stump. After the stump was all chopped up, I started feeling funny.

"Huh...? Uh... uh... ATCHOO!" I sneezed loudly.

After sneezing, I felt some mucus slowly running down the inside of my nostrils. Yeah, I caught a cold! My nose got all stuffy too. I started sniffling so that the mucus in my nose won't ooze out my nostrils. I really didn't feel so good... I should have known better not to work out in snowy weather like this! I took the lumber I chopped up and took them back to my farm.

"Atchoo! Atchoo!" I kept sneezing along the way.

After throwing the wood into my wood shed, I decided to visit Saibara before I visit the clinic and ask Elli or The Doc to do something about my stuffy nose. I entered the blacksmith shop, and found Gray and Saibara, who were not arguing or lecturing this time, just having a casual conversation until they saw me approaching the service desk.

"Hello, Gray and Sai- atchoo!" I sneezed.

"Pete! You have a cold!" Saibara exclaimed.

I sniffled, rubbing my nostrils with my finger.

"I know. I was just wondering if you could upgrade a tool for me," I said.

Saibara shook his head in dismay. "Pete, I don't work on rainy or snowy days. Whenever it rains or snows, you should try to stay at home as much as you can," he suggested sympathetically.

"Oh... Sorry. Guess I'll have to go to the clinic," I turned around to leave and walked towards the door.

"That won't be necessary." Saibara called as soon as my right hand gripped the doorknob.

"Huh?" I turned to look at him over my right shoulder.

"You know the hot springs in the forest? If you have a cold, just rest in there for a while to relieve yourself." Saibara said, then glanced over at Gray, who nodded in approval.

A smile spread on my face.

"All right. Yeah, I'll do that, thanks. Bye."

I left the shop, then I headed as fast as I could to the hot springs in the forest. I got undressed in the small shack and then jumped in the hot water!

"Ahhh...!" I sighed in relief as I felt my nerves warm up in a soothing way. I sat down and relaxed, closing my eyes. Feeling the hot spring warm my body while snow fell on my face felt good.

I eventually lost track of time. I have no idea how long I've been in the hot springs warming up. But it doesn't matter. What matters is that I feel great! Even my cold is gone! My nose lost its stuffiness! I continued sitting in the hot spring, relaxing... until I heard someone say: "Hi, Petey-pie!"

"Huh?"

I opened my eyes and in front of me stood Popuri... In a bikini! A pink swimsuit! I gasped, blushing as I checked her out. I prayed that my nose wouldn't bleed.

"Wha... what... what are you doing here?!" I exclaimed.

Popuri sat down next to me, the heated water splashing around us gently.

"What do you think, silly? I'm here to take a bath. What are you doing here?" She turned the question back at me.

"Uh, I uh... I just wanted to, uh..."

My mind was racing with so many thoughts, I couldn't calm myself down. Popuri put a finger on my lips.

"Shhh... You don't have to tell me so much. All you have to do is just give me one answer." She said.

"One answer? I don't get it. What is it?" I was honestly clueless, I wasn't playing dumb.

"This," Popuri puckered her lips and steadily leaned towards me.

I was frozen in shock, but deep down, I was excited... In more ways than one. We locked lips and started kissing. I wanted to tell Popuri to stop, but I ended up enjoying this. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and when I opened up my eyes, I saw that... I wasn't kissing Popuri! I was kissing a monkey! I was daydreaming the whole time!

" _RAAAAAGGHH!_ " I screamed in rage so loudly, my voice must have echoed all over the forest, likely scaring the pee out of some animals that aren't hibernating for the winter!

I felt so violated and enraged, I chased the monkey out of the hot spring! I didn't care that I was exposing myself to the cold winter air with only my swimming trunks on!

"How dare you! You think you're gonna get away with that?! Come here! I'll rearrange those lips of yours!" I yelled.

The monkey screeched and ran off, disappearing behind the bamboo grove. I muttered to myself angrily as I returned to the dressing room hut, got dressed back in my overalls and headed home.

* * *

Friday, 14th Of Winter, 2000

I'm feeling better today. After a good shower, eating a few dumplings and watching the newest episode of Mechabot Ultror, I headed out the door to do what I usually do every day- feed my animals, chops some wood, etc. But as soon as I stepped outside into the snow covered yard, I heard someone call my name.

"Hellooo... Pete, are you there?"

I recognize that voice anywhere. I looked to my left at the front entrance of my farm. It's Popuri, wearing a thick brown coat to keep herself warm, and she is holding something in her hands, too!

"Popuri! Good morning!" I exclaimed in joy as I approached her.

I wanted to hug her, but her hands are holding a small paper plate with flowers painted on the edges and a slice of pie in it.

"How are you, Petey?" Popuri asked me.

"Oh, I'm just doing fine, Popuri. I caught a cold yesterday, but I'm feeling fine now," I replied.

Popuri nodded, smiling.

"I'm glad to hear that. Guess what? Today is the Winter Thanksgiving Festival, so I have a gift for you." Popuri handed me the slice of chocolate cake.

"Thank you, Popuri. I feel so happy I could kiss you," I smiled, and I was unsure if I would actually kiss her, because I still feel a bit shy towards her.

Popuri giggled, blushing.

"Want to stay at my house for a while?" I offered Popuri.

"Oh, I wish I could, but I gotta help Rick take care of my Mom. You know," Popuri looked a little sad.

"Oh... I understand. Don't feel sad. It wouldn't be fair for you to live Rick all alone to care for your mother," I assured Popuri.

She nodded in agreement, but she still looked sad.

"Besides, its what your father expects from you both, right?" I asked.

Popuri's sad expression quickly became a surprised expression as her eyebrows arched up in shock.

"You know about my Dad?"

"Yeah. Rick told me everything. About why he left. Ever since then Rick has struggled with the burden of taking care of you and your Mom," I said.

Due to the sad look on Popuri's face, it became clear to me that it had never dawned on her until now that Rick has been struggling for several years to take care of her and their mother in their father's absence.

"I know that Rick may act mean towards you sometimes, and you hate him for it, but the truth is, he does care about you, its just that the stress of having to keep you out of trouble and tending to Lillia's needs without Rod's help gets to him a lot. So please, Popuri, no more arguments between the both of you, okay? I want you two to cooperate, all right?"

It took a few seconds for her to regain eye contact with me, then her sad face turned happy.

"I'll try. Thank you, Pete!" She gave me a kiss on the cheek. "See you later."

She turned around and walked off. As I watched her go, a few thoughts swirled around in my mind. Can I be a good husband? The kind of husband who will always be there for his wife no matter what the reason, unlike Rod? That's one example. I have confidence to say yes, but still I feel a bit nervous. I went in my house and put Popuri's pie in the fridge, for safekeeping. Then I returned outside and fed Dash, Dairee, Baana, Silk, milked Dairee, fed my hens, and collected their eggs. After that, I went out into the forest to chop up some tree stumps for lumber. Buy 11:00, I finally have 750 pieces of lumber! I quickly headed to Gotz's house.

In his house, Gotz was chatting with Harris and Louis. Harris was drinking a mug of hot decaffeinated coffee while Gotz and Louis were not drinking anything, just talking.

"How's the patrol going in the snow, Harris?" Gotz asked him while watching him take a sip of his coffee.

"I'm not too fond of icy weather, Gotz, but I gotta tell you, its better than breaking a sweat," Harris replied with a satisfied smile.

Gotz grinned back at him. "Can't argue with that," he said.

That's when I came in the house.

"Pete!" Harris exclaimed.

"Harris. I see you're warming up over here," I said as I walked over to him and shook his hand.

"Well, if it isn't the hardworking, upgrading Pete. What's up?" Gotz came up to me and shook my hands.

Compared to his arms, mine were still fairly scrawny compared to his, even though I've developed a few muscles.

"Uh, I'm here to ask if you would send 11 pieces of your lumber to my farm," I said.

"11 pieces? That's $550," Gotz replied.

"Done. Here you go," I gave him $550.

"Wow, Pete. You're a serious customer," Louis remarked, adjusting his strange glasses.

"I'm all about business, Louis. Oh, Gotz, can you upgrade my house again?"

"Sure. Just a reminder, for the home extension, you'll need $10000 and 750 pieces of lumber. Is that fine?" Gotz asked me.

"I got everything ready," I nodded with a smirk.

Harris was about to drink his coffee again when I said that, but after I said that, his mouth dropped open right when the rim of his mug was inches from his lips.

"Pete, you're something else...!" He said in shock and awe.

"All right, Pete, I'll start working tomorrow," Gotz promised me.

"Thank you." I shook his hand and turned to leave, but Harris stopped me.

"Hey, Pete, why do you want to upgrade your house again? The way I look at it, its fine just the way it is," Harris told me.

"Even so, a farmer needs an upgrade or two," I replied coolly and left.

After I shut the door, Harris looked over at Gotz...

"... What do you think?" He asked him.

"I think he's hiding something," Louis blurted out then stood up out of his chair then headed over to the coffee brewer to get his own mug of coffee.

"I agree with Louis," Gotz said.

Harris still felt clueless.

"What? Why?" He asked the buff lumberjack.

"I believe there's a secret reason behind it all... But I don't want to pry into his personal business," Gotz said.

"Ah," Harris nodded and took a sip of some coffee.

After leaving, I headed to Yodel Ranch to visit Barley and May. I walked up to their farmhouse and knocked on the door.

"It's open, come in," I heard Barley inside say.

I put my hand on the doorknob and twisted the door open.

"Pete! Hello!" May was just petting Hana until she noticed me.

She ran up to me and gave me a hug as I knelt down to let her hug me.

"Hey, May! How are you doing today? Enjoying Winter?" I asked her.

"Winter is a little boring, but I'm able to go to church to play with Stu and Carter, but grandpa is worried that I might catch a cold," May replied.

"May, you know I worry about your health. If I don't, who will?" Barley replied, cooking scrambled eggs and rice in the kitchen.

I could smell the fresh scent of scrambled eggs real vividly.

"Wow, those eggs sure smell good," I remarked.

"Want to stay and try some, Pete? They're really great to eat," Barley said.

"I'd love to, but I just came here to buy a few things from you," I replied.

"Oh really? Like what?" Barley asked me curiously.

"Oh, a cow and some fodder," I replied, putting $6000 on the table for Barley.

He didn't immediately take the money, he just left it there on the table. He took a few second glance at it, then he turned his attention back to me.

"Okay, what would you like to name your new cow then?" Barley asked me.

"How about... Moona?" I asked, then cringed at the thought of Barley or May criticizing my creativity of names.

As I suspected, May made a funny face, then she started laughing.

"That's a funny name, Pete!" She cackled.

"It's the best name I can think of!" I snapped, but not in a enraged way, more like defensive.

"I agree with Pete, May. A name is a name. Now Pete, how many units of fodder do you want, exactly?" Barley asked meas he poured the scrambled eggs into his plate and May's plate.

"Oh, I'm thinking... 41 units," I replied.

"That's $820," Barley said.

I gave him the cash, setting it on the table. I have $6515 now.

"Thank you, Pete. I'll deliver the cow and fodder to your barn soon, okay?"

"All right. Well, I gotta go. Bye," I turned to leave, walking towards the door.

"Woof woof!" Hana barked at me.

"Good bye, Hana," I waved at her.

"Have a nice day, Pete!" Barley waved bye.

"Be careful out there, Pete!" May called.

I was about to open the door until I heard May say that. I turned around at her.

"Hey, I am always careful, May," I assured her, then I turned around and walked into the door, bumping my head!

"Owww! I did not see that!" I cried as I opened the door and walked out.

As soon as I shut the door, Barley and May were laughing at my blunder.

I went to the hospital to get a checkup from The Doc, which lasted for 25 minutes. After the exam, he told me that I need to drink some Bodegizer because my body appears to be weak. Well, I did chop up a lot of wood today, so that explains it. I bought some Bodegizer for $500 and left the hospital. The truth is, I don't plan on drinking this bodegizer. I plan on giving it to somebody else. I headed over to Poultry Farm and entered Rick, Lillia and Popuri's house. Before I came inside, I saw Rick leave with a gloomy look on his face.

"Hey, Rick, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"I want to be friends with Karen again, but we don't talk to each other so often anymore. Do you think you can help me out, Pete?" Rick asked me.

I scratched my chin.

"Gee, I dunno. The next time I see her, I'll see what I can do," I promised him.

"Thanks, buddy," Rick smiled, then he left.

I entered the house after that.

"Pete!" Popuri is happy to see me.

"Why hello, Pete!" So was Lillia.

"Hello, Popuri, Lillia. How are you lovely ladies feeling today?" I asked.

"I'm doing fine, Pete," Popuri blushed.

"I'm tired, as usual, but I'll manage," Lillia said.

I walked up to her.

"If you get too tired, here's something that'll help," I gave her the Bodegizer.

"Wow, thank you. My husband often brings this back for me," Lillia said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Mm-hmm. He never forgets to give me Bodegizer," Lillia added.

"I'm surprised that you went to get some for mom, Pete," Popuri said.

"I had to do something, since you and Rick were so worried about her health recently. I can't just sit back and do nothing," I said.

Popuri smiled at my generosity.

"Pete, you are so nice..."

"I know... Well, I better go. Bye," I left.

Then I went to the Blacksmith shop and asked Saibara to upgrade my hammer with the silver ore. For the rest of the day, I stayed home. At 3:00, I took King outside with me to go play catch. I set King on the ground and I prepared to throw the ball, King looked ready, wagging his tail in excitement. Before I could throw the ball, I heard someone say: "Pete, it's me, Mary."

I turned around and saw her coming at me.

"Ah, Mary! What a surprise! How are you?" I asked her.

"I'm fine, thank you. The Supermarket was selling a lot of chocolate cakes and chocolates, so I bought some too. Here's one for you. They're all probably sold out by now."

After telling me this, she handed me a Twix brand chocolate bar.

"Ah! So that's where Popuri got that chocolate cake from!" I exclaimed as soon as I grabbed the chocolate bar which is still in the golden wrapper with the red words "Twix" painted on it.

"Yep. From the supermarket," Mary nodded with a modest smile.

"Yeah. She said it was a Winter Thanksgiving Festival gift for me," I told Mary.

Mary gasped suddenly, putting her right hand on her chest.

"Oh! Today is the Winter Thanksgiving Festival. So that's why they were selling out so fast! Good timing, huh?"

"Yeah, you can say that again," I nodded, smiling.

"Well, bye. I better go give Gray some," Mary turned and left.

"Bye!" I waved bye and after she left, I went in my house and put the chocolate bar in the fridge.

I went back out and played with King playing catch until Zack arrived.

"Playing with King, I see, huh Pete?"

"Yeah, Zack," I replied.

"It's a beautiful thing to see people and animals playing, you know," Zack smiled.

"Yeah, I agree," I nodded as I threw the ball.

"Well, I better get going with your shipment. See you."

"Bye, Zack." As soon as Zack left, I took King with me back in the house and I fell asleep.

* * *

Sunday, 16th Of Winter, 2000

Nothing interesting happened today. All I did was take care of my livestock, interact with the townspeople, and went up to Mother's Hill alone at 3:00, thinking about what life would be like being married to Popuri. Gotz is doing a superb job on my house. I just hope he won't catch a cold tomorrow because the weather forecast says it'll snow tomorrow.

* * *

Monday, 17th Of Winter, 2000

I received a letter from my little bro, Jack. It goes something like this:

" _Dear Pete,_

 _Hiya! Did you miss me? Well, things up here in Forget-Me-Not Valley have been going great. I got my own cows and chickens now! How about you? Oh, by the way, you said that you were dating Popuri, that pink haired girl? Believe it or not, I think I've met her before twice, at the Duck Festival this Spring, and during Chicken Festival this Summer. She's a very nice girl. I didn't get the chance to talk to her often, but she does seem nice. I wish I could give you a picture of my girlfriend, but sadly, I don't have a camera yet. So anyway, how's grandpa's farm? Are you taking good care of it? I know you are. I wish I had more to write about in this letter, but in the winter, not much is going on. I get around sometimes, but I'm careful not to get a cold or anything like , tell Rick and Popuri I said hi. Yes, I've met them before. See ya._

 _Sincerely,  
Jack_"

After reading the letter, I went on doing my daily farm jobs, feeding my animals, shipping the milk and eggs, then after that, I stopped by Poultry Farm to chat with Rick and Popuri. I walked up to the front door of their house, knocked on the screen door and waited for someone to answer. after a few seconds of silence, Rick arrived, opening the door and screen door.

"Hey, good morning, Pete," Rick is the first to greet me.

Popuri came up to me and hugged me.

"Hello, Pete," Popuri said, her voice soft and pleasant to my ears.

"Hi, guys. How are things going? Where is Lillia?" I asked.

"She's showering upstairs," Popuri replied, then beckoned me to come inside the house.

"So, Pete, what are you doing out in the middle of snowy weather like this?" Rick asked me, sitting on the couch while Popuri locked the doors then sat down next to Rick to her left.

I noticed that Rick and Popuri were watching this old television show called The Andy Griffith show, and I decided to sit down next to Popuri, placing her between me and Rick, basking in the warmth of the fireplace near us and watching a television show that I didn't know is still airing on the TV Land channel.

"I'm just waiting for Saibara's Blacksmith shop to open so I can get my new hammer from him," I replied.

"Oh, cool," Rick nodded.

"By the way, have you two met my little brother before?" I asked.

"Brother? You have a brother?" Rick asked me, puzzled.

"What's his name?" Popuri asked me.

"He's in Forget-Me-Not Valley. You guys should recognize him, his name is Jack," I replied, smiling.

Rick and Popuri's eyes widened.

"Ohh...! I should've known!" Popuri moaned.

"I had a feeling you two were related, because now that I notice it, you and Jack look like twins!" Rick remarked.

"Well, I was born before he was, so..." I started to say then let my voice trail off when I noticed how wide-eyed Popuri is looking at me.

"But you two still look alike! The clothing, the face, everything!" Popuri exclaimed excitedly, finally seeing the resemblance between me and Jack.

"Yeah!" Rick nodded.

I looked down at my wristwatch on my right arm.

"Well, I better get going. I gotta go pick up my hammer from Saibara. See ya later Rick, Popuri." I stood up and headed for the door, unlocking it.

"See ya, Pete!" Rick waved bye at the moment I started to open the screen door.

"Come by and visit sometime." Popuri blew a kiss to me, causing me to smile and feel this tingling sensation rushing up and down my legs and spine.

I smiled back at her when the strange feeling died down a bit.

"I definitely will," I replied.

Running through the cool snow below my feet and the snow falling towards my face, I made it to Saibara's shop. I opened the door and came in.

"Hello," I called.

"Pete! you arrived just in time. Check out the surprise Grandpa got for you," Gray said to me.

I walked up to Saibara and I noticed that he is hiding something behind his back.

"Hey, Pete, the tool you requested... I just finished it 6 minutes ago," he told me.

Then he revealed what he was hiding behind his back. My hammer, and he handed it to me. I took it into my arms and examined it. The part that smashes down things is now pristine silver colored!

"So, what do you think?" Saibara asked me.

"Great! I love it! Thanks!"

I left the blacksmith shop and returned home, eager to try out my newly upgraded hammer. Back at home, I managed to break two of the huge, jagged boulders with just 4 strikes with my new hammer. I also forgot to repair the fences, so I did that, and after I got done, I stayed at home warming up all day.

* * *

Tuesday, 18th Of Winter, 2000

Last night I spent the night over at Doug's Inn because Gotz called in a few of his friends to help him remodel my house overnight. Early in the morning at 5:56 a.m., the first thing I noticed about my house is that it has grown ten feet wider than it originally was, more windows have been added, and when I stepped inside the house, King was waiting to greet me, and he barked at me the moment I closed the door behind me.

"Good morning, King! How do you like our newly upgraded house?"

"woof!" King barked an agreement.

I noticed that some minor and major changes have been made to the living room and kitchen. The kitchen's looks more classy than last time with a new kitchen sink the counter is longer, and in the living room, a huge, green circular rug with elaborate patterns on it is under the dining table! There are two more windows in my house, too. When I stepped into the bedroom, I found myself in a totally different room. Another bed has been added, and one baby crib, which Gotz probably made because he believes that I am going to get married and have a child sooner or later, and to my left near the closet door on the other side of the room across from where the beds are is the same door leading to the bathroom. The bed I usually sleeping in is a king sized bed, the new one Gotz and his buddies added while remodeling my house is average sized. I got out of my bed and looked around. And so, this is my new new deluxe farm house, upgraded to the max. I couldn't believe Gotz and his friends did all this on his in one night!

Minutes later I was out of my pajamas and wearing my overalls, boots, rucksack and cap. I ate a sandwich and watched the Delicious Hour on I went outside to fix the fences which are once again ruined by snowy weather, and feed my livestock. Moona and Dairee get along just fine, despite their age differences. Silk's wool has just fully grown back, but I'm not going to shear it until Baana's wool fully grows is in high spirits, like always, and my hens are doing fine. After leaving the hen house, a thought occurred to me. Now that my house is upgraded, I'm ready to have a wife now. Nervous as I am right now, I gotta let Popuri know how I feel about her. I came back in my house, fed King, and opened up my tool chest. I put my hammer inside and took my blue feather with me, then I braved the snowy weather walking to Poultry Farm.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in."

That was Lillia's voice. I came inside, being welcomed by the warm air from the fireplace and friendly eyes.

"Pete! I knew you'd come back!" Popuri ran up to me and hugged me.

"Pete, you might find this unbelievable, but Popuri told me a few minutes ago that last night she had a dream that you two got... um... you know, married," Rick told me.

I chuckled nervously.

"What's so funny?" Lillia asked me curiously while she was stirring something in a boiling pot.

"He's only laughing because he finds the idea of proposing to me very interesting. Isn't that right, Pete?"

I gazed into Popuri's beautiful ruby eyes. How can I dance away from that question without spoiling the surprise...? I had to admit there's no way to hide this, so I gave up and decided to confess. Well, more than confess.

"Uh... about that... Popuri, could you come here for a second?" I asked her.

She nodded. I grabbed her right hand and gently guided her to stand in front of the fireplace with me, standing so close we could feel the fire's heat. Rick and Lillia exchanged puzzled looks at each other and watched me and Popuri in confusion.

"Pete, what's going on? Why are we standing in front of the fireplace?" Popuri asked me.

"Um..." I quickly cleared my throat.

"Remember that dream you told Rick that you had last night?"

"Yes? What about it?"

"Um... That dream... I think its trying to tell you something," I said, hesitatingly. What I was trying to do is dance around the subject instead of jumping into it, trying to build up my confidence.

"Tell me what?" Popuri asked me.

"That... Um..." I glanced at Rick and Lillia for a second then back at Popuri's confused gaze.

"That something amazing... or... extraordinary is soon about to happen." I managed to get the words out without difficulty. Popuri looked intrigued.

"Oh really? What about?"

"Um... Well... I-I-I..." I stammered, then slowly reached into my pocket and revealed the blue feather to Popuri.

Her ruby colored eyes widened in surprise as soon as she saw it. Using my left hand that is holds the blue feather, I placed it in Popuri's left hand and rested my left hand on hers, sandwiching the blue feather in the palms of our hands.

"Popuri... I love you... I want to be with you for the rest of my life... Will you marry me?" I finally found the courage to say it without stuttering!

Rick and Lillia gasped in shock! Popuri's surprised face slowly turned into an overjoyed, happy face.

"Really...? All right! I always wanted to wear a wedding dress!" Popuri said then squealed happily, and she gave me the biggest hug she ever gave me. I hugged her back. Rick and Lillia clapped their hands.

"That was a beautiful proposal," Lillia congratulated me.

Rick smiled approvingly, and I knew thatin his thoughts, he's saying: _(I'm glad Pete got to Popuri before Kai did.)_

Afterwards, Rick went around town, telling everyone about Popuri and I getting married soon. Everyone was shocked and surprised to hear this. As for me, I was looking for a good suit to wear, with Keno and Thomas's help. Later that night, I made a phone call to my parents at Doug's Inn.

*Briiiing...Briiingg*...

"Come on, pick up the phone, pick up the phone..." I muttered quietly, hoping my Mom or Dad would answer before the operator tells me that to leave a message or something like that.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Dad! How are you?"

"...Pete? What's going on?"

"Hey, Dad, is Mom there?"

"Yes, she's here with me. What's going on?"

"How are you doing, Pete?" That was Mom's voice.

"I'm fine, Mom. I got amazing news to tell you both. I'm getting married to Popuri!" I declared.

"What?!" Both Mom and Dad exclaimed.

"Tha-that's... wonderful, son! That's terrific!" Dad said.

"I feel so happy about this, I just had to tell you guys about it," I cried a little.

"We are so proud of you, Pete... Words can't express how we feel," Mom said.

"Pete, when I proposed to Ellen, I had these emotions spinning around inside me that I was completely unfamiliar with. It was the most amazing experiences that ever happened to me," Dad said.

"Well Dad, I guess I'll know exactly how you felt back then. Are you going to make it to our wedding? It's on the 25th," I asked.

"I'll see what I can do," Dad said.

"I'll definitely be able to make it. I just hope Tony is able to, as well," Mom said.

"Well, I hope so. I'll see you later. I love you both," I said, eyes still teary.

"Good luck, son," Dad said.

"Make us proud, Pete," Mom said then they hung up the phone.

I hung up as well, smiling.

"I wish you luck, Pete," Doug said to me, smiling.

I looked at him.

"I'll definitely be there to see your wedding to Popuri," Doug said. I smiled at him.

"Thanks, Doug. I'll see you tomorrow." I climbed out of my chair near the bar and left the Inn, heading home.

* * *

Wednesday, 19th Of Winter, 2000

I felt so good on this day, I whistled while taking a shower, and danced my way into the kitchen, opened the fridge, pilled out a loaf of bread and began making a ham sandwich! After eating I watched the Song Hour on television. Today's song of the Song Hour short show is the Livestock Chorus, consisting of cows mooing, chickens clucking, etc. Then I heard the doorbell ring.

"Coming! Hold on!" I raced towards the door and opened it.

It's that shady Asian guy who sold me the pink ball, standing outside my door, smiling!

"You again! You're..." I started to say.

"My name is Won, in case I haven't told you earlier," he said.

"... Won. Okay..." I slowly nodded.

Won looked at my house and examined what he could see inside my house from outside.

"You have a wonderful house," Won complimented me.

"Why thank you," I smiled a little.

Even though I appreciated the compliment and finally learned the guy's name, I still didn't feel too comfortable in his presence. He has that... "Mysterious, Untrustworthy Shady Guy" aura about him.

"I brought something special for you..." Won began digging in his bag.

"Listen, mister Won, I don't need anything, and neither does the house, so, if you don't mind, I want you to leave please, and find someone else here in Louisiana who might find what you're selling interesting," I assured him, trying to shoo him away without being rude.

Won shook his head as he continued digging through his large yellow, green and red striped bag.

"No matter how nice the house, something is missing when it is empty."

Then he found what he is digging for, pulled it out of his bag and revealed it to me.

"Look at this flower vase!" Won grinned.

I stared at the vase in an unamused way, I never even bothered memorizing the vase's design.

"Just $659.89 to make your room gorgeous," Won tried to tempt me to buying it.

The house looks perfectly fine. I got enough plants inside already.

"Sorry, Won, this is one sale I'm not accepting," I had to break it to him, no point in sugarcoating my feelings.

Won's face turned into a forlorn frown.

"... It lightens the heart to posses useless things like this. It's sad not to," Won said in depression.

The guy just admitted that the pot is useless! He just jinxed himself! I watched him leave with a satisfied smile on my face. I almost got swindled, but my quick wits saved my wallet! I went on my business, feeding my animals, milking Dairee and collecting the eggs to be shipped.

After that, I went into the forest chopping wood. At 9:34 a.m., when I was done chopping wood and stored them all in my wood shed, I went to the hot springs to take a break. There, I met Ann and Popuri. They noticed me as soon as I came up the stairs.

"Pete! I heard the big news! You and Popuri are getting married! I'm so excited about this!" Ann exclaimed to me.

She was clearly surprised beyond belief about the news, its written all over her face.

"Yep," was all I said with a nod.

Popuri then came over to my side and wrapped her left arm under my right arm.

"Well Ann, this is my soon-to-be husband. Are you surprised?" Popuri asked Ann happily.

"More than surprised! I knew you and Pete liked each other, but I should've seen this coming! I guess I'm still in shock over the fact that you chose to love Pete over Kai..." Ann admitted.

Popuri giggled then rested her head on my shoulder and smiled mischievously at Ann.

"I was young and naive, Ann, but not anymore. Kai was sexy to my eyes... but Pete is sexier to me!"

Ann gasped in surprise and blushed, and so did I... Well, I didn't gasp, but I felt my heart flutter in excitement though. Popuri lifted her head off my shoulders to look into my eyes.

"Hey, Pete."

"Yes, Popuri?"

"After we get married, I want you to promise me that you'll always treat me like an adult, no matter how childish I may act. You promise?" Popuri looked at me, her arms still wrapped under my right arm.

I smiled warmly at her.

"I promise I will." I replied.

Hours have passed and everyone was at church making preparations for the wedding. Carter is the supervisor of the preparations. Popuri and I arrived in the church to see what is going on. Cliff and Gray were the first and second to greet us.

"Pete! Popuri! What do you think?" Cliff asked us.

"Do you think we should add some balloons or not? Because I think we need..."

"Balloons is fine, Gray. We need balloons," Popuri cut Gray off, nodding firmly.

"Gotcha!" Gray turned on his heel and walked off, joining everybody in getting everything ready.

Cliff stayed with us instead of following Gray, and he exhaled. "Wow, Pete. You and Popuri getting married... I never expected you two to do this out of the blue." Cliff said.

"I guess you could say that it is our instincts that told us that we are meant to be together," I replied.

"Ah, so that explains it," Cliff smiled.

"This will be soooo great, Pete! I can't wait!" Popuri said with glee, tightening her grip a little on my right arm.

"I know, Popuri. Me too..." I said, gently stroking her soft, pink hair with my left hand.

Stu then came up to us, looking as cheerful as usual.

"Hey, Pete, Popuri, will there be cake in the wedding because I really want to try some, if that's okay with you..." Stu said.

"Maybe, but don't count on it. I hate to see a 6 year old like you on a sugar rush," I warned him.

"All right," Stu walked away, leaving the church.

Oh yes, preparations are going smoothly.

* * *

Monday, 24th Of Winter, 2000

This is it! One more day until our wedding! A couple days ago, we had another snowstorm, but I had no problems getting my farm back in shape yesterday. I am sitting in a chair, eating some rice balls that I bought from the Supermarket yesterday and I was watching the 15th chapter of The Fairy and Me. Finally, on this chapter, the main character asks Crystal if he can be her boyfriend! I couldn't help but smile at the ending. I get the feeling that this episode of The Fairy and Me is trying to tell me something about my marriage to Popuri tomorrow. I dunno... I mean, it's kinda ironic that this episode airs on the day before our wedding. I'm not the superstitious type. Then I changed the channel to the daily news channel and found out the Star Festival is today. After feeding King, I left the comfort of my house to go do my farm work.

After feeding my animals and getting the milk ready to be shipped (my hens didn't lay eggs today for some reason), I went out chopping wood until 9:40, then I entered town. For some odd reason, the town is quiet. Too quiet. I tried to see if Popuri, Rick, and Lillia were at home, but the doors were locked. I checked Yodel Ranch to see if Barley and May are home. Their door is locked too. "What the...?" I mumbled to myself. I traveled to the Square. Nobody is there. I went to the church. I heard voices inside, but the door is locked. I guess everyone put the festival on hold to prepare for the wedding. So, with nothing else to do, no one to talk to for the rest of the day, I laid in my bed, thinking about how wonderful it would be to be married to Popuri... I took a deep breath and sighed. This is going to be great... More than great. Spectacular! I can't wait to see Popuri in a wedding dress! Most of all, I hope my parents and brother will be there to make it.

* * *

Tuesday, 25th Of Winter, 2000

This is it! Today is the big day! I freshened myself up, putting on my white tuxedo and shoes instead of my overalls, boots and cap and headed over to the Church at 9:30! As soon as I got there, I saw everyone from town wanting to see my wedding. Everyone I knew was seated in every row. This is a big event here in Mineral Town! Nobody wants to miss it! I walked up to Cliff, sitting on the left side at the 3rd row with Ann and Doug.

"Hey, Pete! You're looking sharp today! And this is the first time I ever seen you without your cap on," Cliff remarked.

"I never take my cap off unless I fall asleep or a formal occasion happens like this," I replied. Carter came towards me.

"There you are. Pete, I need you to wait in front of the altar for Popuri, all right?"

"Okay, Carter. I've never been in or seen a wedding before," I told him, fidgeting my necktie.

"It's not difficult at all, Pete. Just follow your heart, walk down the aisle to the altar, and listen to my instructions, that's all there is to it," Carter coached me.

Following his lead, I walked down the red carpet towards the altar. Carter stood behind it while I stood in front of it, waiting for Popuri to arrive, even my parents and little bro. After 2 minutes of waiting, I saw 3 familiar faces. They waved at me. I smiled and waved back. It's my Mom and Dad, Ellen and Tony! And my bro, Jack! They sat down at the right side, on the front row seats. 2 more minutes later... She arrived... Popuri arrived.

From out of the bright light behind the open church doors, Popuri appeared out of the bright sunlight in her wedding dress. Oh my Lord, she looks so beautiful... She's like a pink haired angel that emerged from the doors of Heaven... My eyes wide in shock at her beauty, I forced myself to steel my nerves and swallow as she approached. All eyes turned to look at her as Popuri walked down the aisle.

"She is so pretty..." I heard Mom whisper.

I could see tears in her eyes. Popuri looked at me with a happy smile on her face. She came up my right as we faced Carter standing behind the altar.

Carter cleared his throat and began the ceremony.

"... Good morning, Mineral Town. Good morning, friends and families. We are here today to witness the birth of a new couple..." Carter said.

I could hear Mom crying out of happiness, not sadness. It made me proud knowing that my own mother is witnessing me take a major step to adulthood, even Lillia was happy for Popuri, even though she wasn't crying profusely like my mother.

"... Pete and Popuri, although still fairly young, Pete at the age of 23 and Popuri at the age of 22, they are willing to take their first major step into adulthood..." Carter paused for a moment and cleared his throat. Then he focused his attention on me. "Pete... Do you take Popuri to be your loving, loyal wife, through sickness, and health? Do you swear to love and cherish her with all your heart?"

These are big questions Carter is giving me, but I didn't let them faze me.

"I do." I gave a firm nod.

Then Carter turned his attention to Popuri.

"Do you, Popuri, take Pete to be your hardworking, loving husband through sickness and health? Do you swear to love and cherish him with all your heart?"

"I do," Popuri replied.

Everyone started clapping as Popuri and I turned around to face them. I loved to look into their happy faces. Everybody is proud of us, our friends, families, everybody. I hope Grandpa in the afterlife is proud of me too..

"... You may kiss the bride," Carter smiled.

I faced Popuri. This is it. The kiss that will bind us heart and soul forever... I gently took Popuri's hands into mine, then we locked lips for 5 seconds. It was the best 5 seconds I'll never forget. After that, everyone started cheering.

"Whooo! Congrats, big bro!" Jack grinned at me.

I gave him a salute and smirked at him.

"The two of you work together to make a happy life," Thomas called out to us.

I waved at him.

"Congratulations, son!" Dad said to us.

"I'll introduce you to my parents afterwards," I told Popuri.

We walked down the aisle, leaving the church with Stu and May following behind us. After we left the church, everyone followed. I eventually got the chance to introduce Popuri to my parents, and Popuri got the opportunity to introduce her mom and brother to my parents and brother.

"Jack! Good to see you again!" Rick smiled.

"Rick! Who knew our families would be coming together!" Jack smiled and gave Rick a playful punch to his right shoulder.

"Ellen, was it? Your son Pete is a wonderful, thoughtful boy. I'm sure he'll be a great husband to my daughter," Lillia said to Ellen.

"I'm sure they'll get along just fine. Right, Tony?" Ellen replied.

"Yes. Pete, if there's any advice that you need on being a good husband, let me know," Dad told me.

"Dad, I got this covered! I'll be fine! Jack?"

"Yeah, bro?"

"It's good to see you took the time to come see me."

"Hey, anything for my big bro," Jack gave me a high five, then a low five.

"In return, I'll come and see your wedding, all right?"

"It's a deal! I look forward to it!" Jack said as he left with our parents.

Popuri and I then walked back to Redwood Ranch. A few minutes later as soon as we got back home, we are back into wearing our everyday clothing. Having Popuri here at home with me makes me feel so blissful.

Popuri took my hands and held them together, coming in close contact with me.

"You know, now that we are married I should call you something else. What do you want to be called?" Popuri asked me.

I looked up, thinking.

"Hmm... Let's keep it simple. How about... "Honey"?" I suggested.

Popuri started blushing. So did I.

"Okay, it's decided. You and me, together always. Honey," She said, her voice soft and sweet like honey to my ears.

Ohh man, to hear her call me "honey"... It makes me feel so good inside! I don't know why, but it does!

"Together forever... Honey," I replied, then we embraced and kissed.

So this is what being married feels like! This is so fantastic...! Well, what can I expect from marrying a beautiful girl like Popuri? I should be happy, but I feel more than happy! I can't find the right words to describe it! So this is how Dad felt when he married Mom! Whew! What came next next for me, you ask? Don't worry, I'm not done telling my entire farm story yet!

* * *

Wednesday, 26th Of Winter, 2000

Popuri and I woke up, showered and ate breakfast. Since I don't have any cooking materials yet, all we had to eat are just plain sandwiches. Just then I thought I heard chirping outside.

"Honey, did you hear that?" Popuri asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah. sounded like a bird."

The bird chirped again, a cacophony of high pitched chirps filled our ears.

"It sounds like it's out the front door. I'll go check it out," Popuri abandoned eating her sandwich, rose up out of her chair, walked over to the coat rack, grabbed her coat and headed out the door while I finished up my sandwich.

She stepped outside leaving the door wide open, letting some of the cold air in, and less than ten seconds later she called me.

"Honey, it seems hurt. Could you take a look at it?" Popuri called to me out of view from the doorway, her voice a little sullen with pity for the bird.

I walked out the house, looked to my right and headed towards Popuri near the edge of our house. She was holding a brown feathered bird in her hands.

"Let me see." I said.

I checked the bird out. It's right wing has a few scratches, nothing fatal.

"Hmm... Maybe this will help," I said, digging into my rucksack and pulling out a small band-aid and tried to place it on the bird's injured wing.

The bird chirped in a frightened manner.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm trying to help you," I reassured the bird, but I seriously doubt it understood me.

I eventually managed to place the small band-aid over the cuts. With the cuts covered and secured for perfect healing, the bird tried flapping its wings, and as I expected, it didn't recoil in pain or anything like that. Popuri smiled expectantly when she noticed that the bird did not wince in pain when it moved its wings.

"Oh, it's moving its wings," she stated hopefully.

"I think that's all it needed," I replied.

The bird began flapping its wings harder and eventually and lifted up off Popuri's cupped hands and flew around above our heads several times.

The third time, another bird joined in, flying around our heads several times before they both flew away.

"Oh, it flew away," Popuri said, looking up at the birds as they disappeared into the forest.

"Yep. It'll be fine," I nodded with satisfaction.

Popuri smiled at me approvingly.

"You healed it... I'm impressed," Popuri congratulated me.

"I kinda learned how to handle cuts from Elli when I first got here," I replied.

Popuri chuckled then walked back into the house. I rubbed my hands together.

"Okay, time to go to work," I said to myself.

I fed my livestock, and I went out in the forest chopping wood.

Yep, since I'm a husband now, I feel I have an obligation to work hard, not just for my farm, but for myself, my livestock and my wife, Popuri. After working, I went back home and played with King and Popuri in the house, playing catch, and other kinds of fun stuff. I went to the Supermarket and bought a board game for me and Popuri to play with in case we get bored. Get it? Bored? Time passed by really quickly today. I gotta tell you, on the first night of letting Popuri sleep with me, in the same bed, its was a brand new experience for me. I mean, the both of us.


	16. Chapter 16 Learning New Things

**Episode 16: Learning New Things**

* * *

Thursday, 27th Of Winter, 2000

"Yaaaaawwnnn..." I stretched my arms while yawning, slowly waking up to a beautiful morning.

I turned to my left and saw Popuri beside me, waking up and she yawned too.

"Good morning, sweetie," I smiled warmly at her, gently stroking her long, smooth pink hair.

She finally turned her eyes on me and smiled.

"Good morning. Were you dreaming about me, Honey?" Popuri asked me.

I couldn't help but let my smile grow wider.

"You bet. You're all I think about," I replied.

"You're all I think about, too." Popuri smiled back.

A few minutes later, we were in the kitchen, Popuri still in her pink pajamas in the kitchen cooking up some two dumplings and two rice balls, and me in my gray pajamas sitting on the couch on the Cartoon Network channel. I couldn't wait to eat Popuri's dumplings, which I assumed will taste different from the already cooked dumplings and rice balls that I bought from Jeff's supermarket yesterday. I also bought a few dinner plates too, four large plates, four small plates and three bowls in case Popuri and I are in the mood to eat cereal instead. Yes, we were making good preparations for having better, more diverse meals than simply dumplings and peanut butter jelly sandwiches every morning.

"So what do you plan on doing today, Honey?" Popuri asked me after swallowing a rice ball.

"Well, after feeding my animals, I'm gonna chop logs and try to go to the Supermarket and buy some flour and oil, stuff like that," I replied.

"Let me feed the hens. You feed Dash, Dairee, Silk, Baana and Moona, okay?" Popuri suggested.

"Okay then. Fine by me," I smiled.

I didn't expect Popuri to help me out with farm work, but I'm not complaining.

"Woof woof!" King barked at me, nearly causing my to fall out my chair.

I looked down at him.

"Don't worry, King, I'll feed you too," I promised him.

After all is said, Popuri and I left the warmth of our house to come into the cold, snowy breeze of beautiful balls of snow falling from the sky. Popuri and I looked up at the falling snow in awe.

"Wow...! Isn't it beautiful...?" Popuri's voice is filled with awe.

"Yeah... Winter may be inhospitable to most animals, but still, its a beautiful, wonderful season," I nodded in agreement.

I then shifted my gaze to Popuri, and she simply shrugged.

"Well, I'm going to the hen house to feed your hens. I'll see you later, Honey." Popuri got up close to me and gave me a good luck kiss.

That kiss alone warmed up my body enough to last 2 hours out here. I walked over to Dash's stable and fed him, filled his water trough, and brushed his body. I did the same to my sheep and cows, especially milking Dairee. Cleaning up their poop wasn't the favorite part of my job, though. When I came back outside, I saw that once again my fence is in need of repairs. Good thing I have my hammer inside my rucksack. I went to my woodshed and stored up a few pieces of lumber in my rucksack and got to work. 30 minutes later, Popuri came out of the hen house.

"Wow, it took you that long?" I asked her.

"No, your chickens didn't lay eggs today for some reason. So I just spent my time playing with them," Popuri replied.

"... Oh," I nodded.

That explains everything.

"Keep up the good work, Pete, but don't overdo it," Popuri warned me with a smile.

"Don't worry, Honey. I know what I'm doing," I gave her a confident grin.

She returned back to the house to warm up, relax and play with King. After I got finished with fixing the fences 20 minutes later, I noticed that my arms and legs are starting to feel numb, so I returned back to the house to warm up.

Popuri and King noticed me as soon as I came inside.

"Oh, Honey, is everything okay?" Popuri asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just say that I'm in no mood to stay out there or go to town. The temperature keeps dropping every minute," I replied.

Popuri shrugged.

"That's fine. We'll just watch television to kill time," she suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea," I smiled.

I turned on the television and sat down on the floor with Popuri to my left and King to my right and we watched the championship round of Star One Sports wrestling. Vanilla won by default because Noel backed out for some mysterious reason.

"What the heck...? First what's-her-name, and now Noel? What's going on here?" I was confused.

"I'm not exactly into wrestling, so I don't know. Let's watch cartoons," Popuri suggested.

"Cartoons? all right then," I changed the channel until the television showed us an image of anthropomorphic alligator trapped in a nearly dark cave full of crates of dynamite and other explosives.

He apparently didn't know he is surrounded by explosives until he lit a match. He held the match looking around for a few seconds, seeing the barrels and crates with "TNT" written on them, and then looked straight at us with a terrified and sad expression. Then, _Booooom!_ The explosives went off.

"What cartoon show is that?" I asked Popuri.

"I dunno. It's not one of my favorites, though," Popuri said with a childlike smirk.

Gotta love Popuri for maintaining her childish personality while taking on the adult role of a wife. Later that night, at 6:30, me and Popuri were already dressed in our pajamas and we got in our bed. "Good night. Sleep tight." Popuri said to me, blushing innocently.

"Don't let the bedbugs bite," I replied, my face 6 inches from hers as we faced each other, our bed sheets covering our entire bodies except our heads.

Can't wait to see what the next day has in store for us.

* * *

Friday, 28th Of Winter, 2000

Not much happened today. Moona is now old enough to start producing milk which means Dairee isn't the only cow I can milk anymore. As for Popuri, she sent 5 eggs to be shipped. She put 2 in the incubators and she took the last egg to keep in the fridge so that we can start cooking boiled or scrambled eggs for breakfast someday. After we were done with our farm work, I spent most of my time fishing. I caught mostly garbage, but Greg encouraged me to keep on going until I get a bite. One thing I admire about Greg is that he always encourages me to keep on going. I went to the Square to throw the garbage I collected in the trash. I eventually caught some fish though, and later in the afternoon I came back home to Popuri with my catch to put the fish in the fridge. We got plenty of food stored up in the fridge. I even still got Popuri's chocolate cake she gave me before we got married. I haven't put it in my gut yet, but I will!

* * *

Saturday, 29th Of Winter, 2000

As usual, Popuri and I woke up, throwing loving compliments at each other before we went in the bathroom to freshen up and such. We left our bedroom and entered the dining room where King greeted us with a few licks to our faces.

"Hahaha! Down, King! Down!" Popuri playfully ordered King. King sat down on the floor, looking up at Popuri wagging his stubby tail and panting.

"King sure has gravitated to you real fast," I told Popuri with a pleased smile.

Popuri knelt down and petted King while she spoke to me.

"I like most living things because I played with chickens when I was a kid."

I nodded in agreement.

"So you have some history in playing with animals. That's cool," I smiled.

Apparently I'm glad Popuri likes animals, because as a farmer, you have to hang around them a lot.

"What about you, Pete?"

"Me?" I pointed at myself.

"What animals have you played with when you were little?" Popuri wanted to know.

"Well, I think I used to be around animals when I was a baby, when my Dad was still a farmer, but I can't remember anything that long ago, but when we moved to the city, the only animal I ever played with was our family dog, Koro... King reminds me of him. They are almost the same breed, but King is mixed," I said.

"When did you get King?" Popuri asked me when she went to the kitchen to wash her hands at the kitchen sink and prepare a sandwich for us to eat.

I walked over to the bar table, leaning forward, watching Popuri prepare our food.

"Well, before I moved to Mineral Town, my Dad offered to take Koro with me, but I declined his offer; I told him that I wanted my own farm dog. Since Dad had Koro ever since the first day of his farming life, I wanted my own dog. Besides, Koro is an old dog, he doesn't have much years left. So I went to the pet shop looking for a puppy that resembles Koro..." I paused there and slowly ran the index finger of my right hand on the table's surface in a figure eight pattern. "Boy, choosing the perfect dog wasn't easy. All the dogs were barking at me as if they were saying: "Pick me! Pick me!"... I chose King because his personality is similar to Koro's..." I sighed.

"... And that's why you picked him?" Popuri glanced at me, breaking up lettuce with her bare hands and placing them on the cutting board.

"Something like that," I replied with a sullen nod.

Minutes later, as we were eating breakfast, we were watching television of a snowball fight going on in the Year End Special program. People in the television were in an open field throwing snowballs at each other like crazy! Some of the snowball throwers were actually crazy! Some of them hid rocks in the snowballs, leading to minor and serious injuries!

"Oh my goodness!" Popuri cupped her hands over her mouth in shock.

"Those people have gone mad!" I exclaimed.

"And the cameramen still filmed all this?" Popuri asked in disbelief.

Eventually the ambulance came and picked up the injured. After eating the sandwich, I accidentally burped.

"Honey!" Popuri looked at me in surprise.

"Sorry! I didn't expect that to happen. Oh! I got a surprise for you."

"What is it?" Popuri wanted to know.

I walked over to the fridge, opened the door, and pulled out the plate holding the chocolate cake sitting on the second shelf. I closed the door and brought the chocolate cake to Popuri.

"Oh! It's a chocolate cake!" Popuri smiled.

"Yep. It's the same cake you gave me on the Winter Thanksgiving Festival," I replied.

Popuri's ruby eyes widened. "Really?! I thought you ate it!"

"I was going to eat it, but I was saving this for a special occasion. Now that we're married, I'm going to give this cake to you as a gift in return, then we can share eating the cake," I replied as I set the cake down on the table and sat next to Popuri.

She got so happy, she brought her hands up to her chest and cupped her hands together in a girly way.

"Oh, thank you, Honey. I'm so happy I married you," Popuri said, her voice beautifully soft to my ears.

"I'm happy too." I replied.

We split the cake in half. Popuri ate the triangular front half and I ate the back half with the thick crust at the rear. After that, we embraced and kissed.

"Oh! We better go out and do our farm work!" Popuri gasped.

"Yeah! Let's go!" I nodded.

We left the house. Popuri headed towards the hen house while I headed for Dash's stable. It's snowing again, and it'll be the last snow day we'll see this year.

After feeding Dash and my cows and sheep, I sheared Silk and Baana and milked Dairee and Moona. One thing I've noticed is that Silk's ball of wool always ends up bigger than Baana's, and Dairee's udders produce more milk than Moona's udders. After leaving the barn, I got to work fixing up the fences of my garden. My garden now looks completely clean- no more rocks, no more wood or tree stumps and no more weeds... until spring comes, that is. After Popuri left the hen house, she came up to me and gave me a good luck kiss and left to Poultry Farm to visit her brother and mother. An hour later, after finishing with the broken fences, I went out in the forest to collect lumber for a while, regardless of weather conditions. I didn't stay out there too long- I don't want to catch a cold again.

Afterwards, I went to Doug's Inn to make a phone call to the Shopping Network.

"Hello, Pete! What brings you over here?" Doug asked me.

"I'm here to make a phone call," I replied as I approached the desk he stood behind with the cashier to his right and the phone to his left.

"A phone call? To who, your parents or brother?" Doug wanted to know.

I shook my head. "Neither. I'm calling the Shopping Network to place an order."

"Okay. Phone calls to the Shopping Network are $10," Doug said.

No problem. I gave him $10 and picked up the phone and dialed "1-500-SHOPNET" and waited for an answer.

*Brrring... Briiingg...*

"... Thank you, your call is appreciated. This is TV Shopping. The next item on sale is the Oven for $5000. How would you like to own this?" The feminine automated machine asked.

"Yes, I accept," I replied.

"Thank you for your order. Would you please give your name and address?"

"My name is Pete, and my address is Redwood Farm, Mineral Town, Louisiana," I replied.

"Thank you very much. You will receive your purchase in 3 days."

"Thank you." I hung up the phone.

"That was quick and easy." I told Doug.

"I never called TV Shopping before, so you're the first." Doug replied.

"Really? Cool. Anyway, I can't stay and chat, I gotta go," I smiled and left.

I went to Poultry Farm to join Popuri and hang out with her family for a while. When we left, I headed to the Supermarket to buy a couple boxes of curry powder. I dunno how to make curry, but I'm willing to learn.

* * *

Sunday, 30th Of Winter, 2000

Like always, we woke up, brushed our teeth, took a bath, and ate rice balls and sandwiches for breakfast.

"Today is the last day of Winter," Popuri told me before biting into her rice ball.

"I know. I can't wait for the new year's spring season," I replied.

"Yeah. Winter is a great season, but you can get tired of it eventually," Popuri nodded.

"That's true... Well, I don't think Zack will be picking up the milk and eggs today, so I'm going to go put them all in the fridge. I'll be back, Honey," I said as I got up and headed for the door.

"Bye, Honey," Popuri blew a kiss at me.

Afterwards, I had all the produce from my cows and chickens in my fridge, and I left towards the beach with Popuri to go fishing.

"Wow, the ocean still looks beautiful as ever!" Popuri said as we stomped through the melting snow.

"Yeah. Makes you wonder what's at the other end of the ocean, doesn't it?"

"Now you see why I don't want to stay in Mineral Town all my life? I want to travel," Popuri said.

"Hey, Popuri, Honey, if you want to travel, I won't stop you. Personally, I'd like to join you if I can..." my voice trailed off as I looked over at the pier.

I saw a familiar figure sitting at the edge of the pier with a fishing rod.

"Hey! It's Greg!" I exclaimed.

I ran over to the pier, leaving Popuri behind.

"Wait for me!" Popuri called after me and followed.

Greg eventually heard me and Popuri coming because of our loud footsteps on the snow covered wooden planks. He turned around, looking over his right shoulder and as soon as he spotted us, he flashed a friendly grin, revealing his bright white teeth that contrasted his chocolate skin.

"Well, if it isn't the newlyweds! Hello kids!" Greg smiled at us.

"Hello, Greg! You don't mind if me and my wife Popuri join you fishing, do you?"

"No, of course not, Pete. After all, fishing is a sport anyone can enjoy." Greg modestly smiled.

For the next few minutes, I sat at the edge of the pier with Greg.

I sat in the middle, between Greg and Popuri.

"So, Mr. Greg, how long have you and Pete known each other?" Popuri asked him.

"Oh, not long... since the Fall season," Greg replied, keeping his eyes on his fishing rod's red and white floater.

"Did you teach Pete any special tricks to fishing?" Popuri asked again.

Greg chuckled, and before replyign, he reeled in his hook and floater first, then set his rod down.

"Popuri, there are no special tricks when it comes to fishing. That is what makes fishing unique. The only thing you need in fishing is a fishing rod, and a patient mind," He told her.

I suddenly felt my rod being snagged by something!

"Ooh! I got a bite! I got a bite!" I exclaimed.

I pulled my rod back, catching a... old boot. I growled in annoyance. Popuri giggled.

"... Not to mention a tolerant mind, too," Greg added with a polite smile.

Eventually I did catch a big fish, but that was after Greg left. After that, Popuri and I returned home and played catch with King and I let Dash out to roam around outside from his stable after being cooped up in there all season.

At noon, at 3:00, Popuri and I went to the library to read some books and talk to Gray and Mary, who were sitting together at one of the reading tables reading books but glad to see that we're taking some time out away from Redwood Farm to visit them, they gladly welcomed us to sit with them.

"So, Pete, how's your married life?" Gray asked me.

"Fine." I replied while getting comfortable in my chair. "Some men say married life sucks. That's because they got married to the wrong woman," I added.

"Good, good. I'm glad to hear that, and I agree with you there," Gray nodded then continued reading his book.

By examining the cover of his book, I noticed that he is reading one of the Chronicles of Narnia books, the first one, "The Lion, Witch and Wardrobe".

"I can't wait to see the first sunrise at Mother's Hill tomorrow. It'll be great!" Mary smiled.

"It sure will." Popuri nodded.

"Guys. You know, I barely remember this, but when I was 2 years old, I remember before my family moved away from my great grandpa's farm, we watched the New Year sunrise up on a mountain between the farm and Neighbor Town," I explained to everyone.

"Interesting Just like here in Mineral Town..." Popuri smiled.

"Yeah. It seems Neighbor Town and Mineral Town, two towns far away from each other, have something in common," I smiled.

Later that night, at 7:47, Popuri and I were in our bed, almost about to fall asleep until Popuri brought up a interesting conversation.

"Honey?" Popuri called me.

I shifted my entire body to directly face her.

"Yes, Honey?" I replied.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Do you like babies?"

That question caught me off guard for a second.

"They're cute and all, yes. Why?" I replied, concerned.

Popuri smiled softly before smiling, and I think I saw her blush a bit, too.

"Well... Now that we're married, we could have a baby sooner or later, so I was just asking if you like babies," Popuri said. A shocking thought came to my mind.

I heard gray clear his throat, and when I looked at him, he averted his gaze from me, and Mary buried her head into her book for some reason, as if she is nearsighted. Then I got the feeling that what Popuri said got them feeling unsettled. I had no idea why she sprang this up on me, but I had a feeling that she is hinting something. Whatever it is, it got me eyeing her suspiciously. There is only one way to get a baby, and trust me, Popuri and I haven't done THAT yet, we haven't done anything more intimate than kissing.

"Popuri... are you pregnant?" I asked her, as I raised my right eyebrow.

She examined her belly by placing both hands on it briefly.

"No... at least, I don't think so," She replied.

I can tell by her voice that she's feeling unsure. When she looked at me, I gave her the skeptical look.

"Honey, don't give me that look. I may act like a childish little girl, but I know where babies come from."

"Okay," I relaxed a little.

"But if we do end up having a baby, whether we expect it or not, I'll be the best mother I can possibly be," Popuri gave me an optimistic smile.

"I know you will. We'll do our best to be good parents," I inched close to her, letting her nose touch mine before we closed our eyes.

Gray cleared his throat again. "Uh... this IS a library. Could you two take that... elsewhere?" He asked us.

Popuri and I blinked in surprise. I almost forgot Mary and Gray sat across from us.

"Oh! Sorry. We better go," I said, then me and Popuri stood up out of our chairs and walked away.

I never witnessed this, but blushing Mary glanced over at Gray as he continued reading his Narnia book, silently hoping that one day that she might become Gray's wife. Popuri and I didn't make it to Mother's Hill with everybody else in town to see the sunrise of the 2nd year of my farming career in Mineral Town because Popuri and I overslept.

* * *

Monday, 1st Of Spring, 2001

Well, today is a new day, new year, and the cycle of seasons has started back at spring!

"Good morning, Honey," I heard Popuri's voice.

My eyes were still closed.

"Uhhhnn... Popuri...? Where are you...?" I mumbled, gently rolling my head left and right.

"Open your eyes, Honey," she replied.

I opened them. My vision was blurry at first, but my eyes regained focus and I saw Popuri looking down at me from my right. She was standing at the right side of our bed, looking down at me wearing her magenta pink striped pajamas, the few buttons above open to reveal her chest, but not low enough to show her cleavage. I smiled at her, and she smiled at me. A couple minutes later, we were eating Apple Jacks cereal for breakfast. afterwards, I went and milked Moona and Dairee early so we can have milk to pour into our cereal.

"So, Pete, this is the second year since you first arrived in Mineral Town, huh?" Popuri asked me.

"Yep. Amazing how time flies, huh?" I said before taking a bite and savoring the flavor of artificial apples mixed with milk in my mouth.

"After we're done with our farm work, do you want to go out into the forest and enjoy the spring scenery?" Popuri asked me.

"Sure! Let's take King with us. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, of course not, Honey," Popuri replied then continued eating.

We turned on the television and watched people in this program called New Year Events make calligraphy paintings. All of them are interesting in different ways. Art wouldn't be interesting if it was all the same. After we were finished eating our cereal, I went to the fridge and took all the eggs I stored in there and put them in my rucksack, walked up to my tool chest and replaced my axe, fishing rod and hammer for 2 bags of cabbage seeds I bought from Won sometime last season, the garden hoe and the watering can, and I followed Popuri and King out the door.

We were welcomed by the fresh scent of blooming flowers. The snow has all melted, giving way to the pure green grass around my farm. I looked up at the sky and saw the jet blue sky and the clouds.

"Wow...! Spring is a beautiful season!" Popuri exclaimed.

I glanced over to my mailbox.

"I wonder if anyone sent us any Happy New Year letters..." I wondered aloud.

After dumping all the eggs in my rucksack into the shipping box, I walked up to my mailbox and checked it. Popuri, who is very curious, watched me dig my hand into the mailbox.

"Anything, Honey?" She asked.

My eyes lit up!

"Aha!"

I pulled my right arm out and I had letters in my hand!

"Aha! Just as I thought! Let me read them out loud..." I cleared my throat.

""Happy New Year. Wishing you a healthy year. But as always, the clinic is open to help. Mineral Clinic, The Doctor and Elli"." I finished reading the first letter.

"Wow! It's nice The Doctor and Elli would take the time to write a letter to us!" Popuri said gleefully.

"It sure is, Popuri. Now, here's the next one," I cleared my throat again.

""Happy New Year. Strive again this year to better yourself and do nothing you'll regret later. Saibara"."

I then prepared to read the next one. Popuri came up to my side and rested her hands on my right shoulder as she looked at the letter with me.

""Happy New Year. We will work hard to protect the village. Farming is also hard work. Do your best! Thomas & Harris"."

I prepared to read the next one.

"Happy New Year. Let's both work our hardest this year- you on the farm, and me on the orchard. Cliff".

"Happy New Year. Please visit our store in the heart of our village. Jeff from the Supermarket".

"Happy New Year. Good luck this year. -Manna."

"Let's drink together sometime. Duke from the Aja Winery"."

"Wow... So many people are wishing us luck... Let's work hard, Honey!" Popuri said, brimming with enthusiasm.

"Yeah! and after that, we'll take a hike in the woods," I nodded.

"It's a date!" Popuri grinned and we started on doing our everyday jobs.

After feeding, talking to and brushing Dash, I let him out the stable to get out and taste the fresh spring season air! "Go on! Let's go!" I urged him out. As soon as he stepped outside, he neighed so happily and he started running around. It made me smile. I went to my barn and fed, brushed and talked to my sheep and cows. I milked my cows and put the bottles holding their milk in the shipping box. Then I went to my garden and began tilling the ground with my garden hoe. I forgot how difficult it is to soften up the ground for planting seeds!

"Unf! Unf! Unf!" I grunted every time I slammed my garden hoe into the soil, softening it up.

Fortunately some of the ground I had tilled last year survived the winter. Now I'm ready to plant the cabbage seeds. After planting the first square patch of them, I went to another square patch of soft soil and planted the last of the seeds there. Then I went to the pond where I keep all my live fish, threw some fish food in the pond and began scooping up water into my can and returned to my garden to water the cabbage seeds. My new watering can works like a charm. It can shoot water a little farther than the time when it was red colored. Now I can get my job of watering seeds done faster. After that, I headed to the forest. Since Popuri is busy interacting with my hens and storing their eggs back in the fridge in our house, I took the opportunity to go to the hot spring and collect some bamboo shoots, something I haven't done since last year.

I also collected some blue herbs that I found and I returned to the farm to put them all in the shipping 2 minutes of waiting for Popuri to leave the hen house, she finally came out.

"You really love my hens, don't you, Honey?" I asked her with a mild grin.

Popuri nodded, smiling. "You take good care of your hens. I can tell," she said then petted one of my hens.

"Well, ready to go for a walk?" I asked her.

"Sure," she nodded.

I turned around and whistled for King to come to us.

"Woof!" King came running at us and stopped in front of us, looking cheerfully happy.

"Come on, King, let's go for a walk in the forest." We then set off into the woods, following the dirt road path.

As we walked, Popuri didn't just walk beside me, she had her arms wrapped under my left arm, and she rested her head on my shoulder. She must be really, REALLY happy that she married me. I don't blame her, i'm happy too. In fact, this is the best thing that happened in my life. We kept on following the winding path, heading towards the base of Mother's Hill, to the field where the lonely tree is, the area where I met that mysterious girl when I was little... I wish I knew her name, but for some reason, none of that matters now, now that I got Popuri... As we walked across the grassy field, filled with different species of flowers that grow in the Spring, Popuri and I collapsed on the grass, facing up at the sky while King went on his business, sniffing for interesting stuff and rolling in the soft grass.

I could feel the grass tickling my neck and hands because the wind is blowing on them.

"Ahhh... Isn't this great, Honey?" Popuri asked me, feeling all content.

I sighed in pleasured relief. "Yeah. Being out in nature like this always puts my mind and nerves at ease," I said.

I looked at Popuri and she looked at me. We stared at each other for 7 seconds without saying a word. After that, Popuri broke the lukewarm ice.

"You are so cute..." She said lovingly, and reached out at my face and softly rubbed my cheeks, then touched the tuft of hair sticking out of the hole of my cap.

Tingly sensations quickly traveled up and down my body, making me feel all excited.

"You are so gorgeous." I reached out at her face and rubbed her cheeks, watching the little strings of hair riding the wind like a flag.

I noticed a flower called a Toy Flower growing inches above my head and I grabbed it, plucking it out of the ground and I gave it to Popuri.

"Here you go," I smiled.

Popuri smiled and put the flower up close to her nostrils ans sniffed it.

"It smells so good... Thank you, Honey. I said it before, I'll say it again: I'm glad I have you as a husband. You're so nice," Popuri hugged me.

King watched us as we hugged each other. I dunno if King is happy that I found my soul mate, or sad that he hasn't found his own yet.

Hours later, at 6:00 p.m., Popuri and I headed to Rose Square to celebrate the New Year. There, at the Square, we saw Karen, Mary, Harris, Gray, The Doc, Cliff, Elli, Rick and Ann. In the middle of the Square is a huge ball of fire on big logs of wood, lighting up the entire area in an orange-ish hue.

"Wow...! Look at that fire!" Popuri pointed at it.

"Yeah. I've never seen anything like it," I agreed.

"Yeah. It sure is a beauty, isn't it?" I turned around at the sound of Cliff's voice.

"Cliff! Hey man!" I shook his hand.

"So, Pete, what's it like being married? Was it everything you imagined?" Cliff winked at me.

"Yeah, pretty much. There are still so many things I haven't done or experienced," I said.

"Like dancing?" Cliff smiled mischievously.

"Dancing? There's dancing involved in this festival?" I asked him, feeling a bit flustered because I've never danced before.

"Yeah. I see nobody told you, so you can thank me, because now you know."

"Thanks for telling me..." I said uneasily.

"By the way, I'm glad I decided to stay. I didn't realize the village had such fun events.

Well, I guess I'll leave you two lovebirds alone to dance," Cliff said then walked away. Nervously, I turned to look at Popuri. I'm not too fond of the idea of dancing, but I have no intention of chickening out on my wife. Popuri looked into my eyes, blushing, then she extended her right arm at me, the palm of her hand open.

"Uh, P-P-Popuri, Honey, I have a confession to make... I've never danced before. I..." I slowly said while rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

"Oh, Honey, don't worry about it. Let's dance." Popuri didn't want to hear my excuses. She just wanted to have fun with me, that's all.

A minute later, we were prepared for dancing. I was in between Gray and Rick, facing Popuri since she's my wife and dance partner, and Popuri is in between Mary and Karen. Mary is Gray's partner, and Karen is Rick's. When the dance music started playing, Popuri, Mary and Karen came at us elegantly. We took our partner's hand and twirled them around. Then, following Rick's lead, me and Gray moved down and Mary, Popuri and Karen moved Karen and I met up, we grabbed hands and tap danced for a few seconds, and so did Gray and Popuri, then we moved back in alignment with our respective partner.

When Popuri and I joined back together, I raised her arms in the air as she tapped her feet rhythmically with the beat and twirled. Mary and Karen did the same thing. Then me, Popuri, Gray, Mary, Rick and Karen locked our hands together and and tapped our feet rhythmically to the music as we moved forward, then Popuri, Mary and Karen made us move backward. Then I joined up with Karen for a few seconds, and Gray joined to dance with Karen for a few seconds while Rick stood out of line to dance with anyone, then we moved back in line and continued dancing with our partner for the rest of the session. When the festival ended, Gray, Cliff and Harris put out the huge fire before leaving.

After the dance was over, we immediately headed home. Popuri stepped inside the house first, then me.

"That was fun, Honey! You did fine for a beginning dancer!" Popuri told me while I locked the door behind us.

"Yeah. I learned that dancing isn't hard once you follow the music," I smiled.

Popuri came up to me then kissed my nose happily, making me blush. We entered the bedroom then we changed into our pajamas. I finished putting on my pajamas first before Popuri did, but she did give me a kiss after she put on her pajamas though.

"Let's make 2001 a productive year!" She said enthusiastically.

"Agreed!" Popuri nodded, then we wrapped our arms around each other and started smooching until we fell in our bed together.

* * *

Tuesday, 2nd Of Spring, 2001

Popuri woke me up early because she believes that the eggs she incubated has hatched today. We went to the hen house at 5:53 in the morning to check. She was right. I named the chick in the left incubator "Raawk", and Popuri named the one in the other incubator "Cluckie". Our farm family keeps on getting bigger and bigger. Question is: How big is it going to get? When Popuri and I returned to the house, we ate Apple Jacks cereal for breakfast again.

"Ready for another day of hard work, Honey?" Popuri smiled cheerfully.

"You know it! First, I gotta take the eggs, bamboo shoots and herbs we put in the fridge in the shipping box so Zack can pay us more," I said before taking a few more bites.

Then when we were done eating, Popuri left the house to go to the hen house and feed my hens and ship their eggs while I went to the icebox and took out as much eggs my rucksack can carry and walked out the door.

As soon as I came out outside, I heard someone yell out: "Helloooo."

"Huh?" I looked around.

I didn't see anybody. Ignoring the call, I walked to the shipping box, unstrapped my rucksack off my back and dumped the eggs inside.

"Pete! I'm over here!" I recognized that voice. It's Barley!

I turned around and saw him standing next to King in his doghouse. I gasped and ran up to Barley.

"Barley! I heard you, but I didn't see you come in. Good morning!" I shook his hand.

"Anything you need from me?" I asked.

Barley rubbed his cone shaped beard.

"This may seem out of the blue but... your dog's a male, right?" He asked.

"King? Yeah, he is male. Why?" I asked, glancing down at King then back at Barley.

"Why don't we arrange a meeting between our dogs?" Barley offered.

"King and Hana? Together? Hmm... I see where this is going. Yeah. Let's do it," I nodded.

"Good, then I can bring King to my ranch. Actually, you should come too," Barley suggested.

By this time, Popuri showed up holding her basket full of chicken eggs.

"Hi, Honey. Good morning, Barley. What's going on?" She asked us curiously.

"Barley wants Hana to meet King," I told Popuri.

"Oh! I wanna come too!" Popuri said excitedly.

"Great. Let's get moving," Barley said with a welcoming smile and led the way.

"Come on, King." I said as me and Popuri followed Barley all the way back to Yodel Ranch.

A few minutes later, at the field in Yodel Ranch, me, Popuri, Barley and May watched as King and Hana met each other for the first time.

"Hana, I'd like you to meet my dog, King," I said to Hana.

"This is our dog, Hana," May said to King.

King and Hana moved towards each other, sniffing each other's rear ends, which is a way how dogs get to know each other.

"They seem to get along well," Barley commented.

"I expected no less," I smiled.

"It's nice to see we've found a friend for King," Popuri smiled.

"I think they'll become more than friends, Honey. Like you and me," I hinted to Popuri.

"Oh, I get it now," Popuri nodded slowly.

I returned to Redwood Farm alone because Popuri wanted to visit Rick and Lillia for a few hours. Fine by me. I went to the barn to take care of my sheep and cows and milk my cows, then I checked on Dash, then I went to the forest and collected some more bamboo shoots and blue herbs for shipping profit. When I came back to the ranch, Zack appeared, carrying a box that had the words "FRAGILE" written in white paint on it.

"Hey, Zack." I waved at him with my free hand as I dumped the bamboo shoots and herbs into the shipping box.

"Hey, the oven you ordered came," Zack informed me.

My eyes widened.

"You're kidding! It's finally here! I ran up to him and Zack handed me the box.

"Well, I've delivered it. See you later," Zack turned around and left.

I went in the house and placed the box on the kitchen table and came back outside to go into town and buy some chicken feed and turnip, potato seeds, etc.

When I got to Poultry Farm, I not only met Rick and Lillia there, but also Sasha, who is visiting. Rick asked me does Popuri act spoiled, and I told him that she is a very well behaved wife, much to his surprise. Sasha asked me am I good at cooking, and I told her that Popuri is a little more experienced than I am. After buying 41 units of chicken feed, Lillia sent Rick to deliver the feed to my farm while I went to the Supermarket to buy some seeds... Unfortunately the Supermarket is closed at all times on Tuesdays and Sundays. I keep on forgetting that. So, I decided to go deep into the forest and find some good flowers to give to Popuri as a gift for being a good, helpful wife.

Popuri LOVES Toy Flowers, so I was mainly focused on finding those species of flowers. I managed to find two. I also picked some Moondrop Flowers too. When I came back home, I saw Popuri trying to open the box that contains the oven (microwave). "I can do it. Thanks for helping me, though. And here's your gifts. I gave Popuri the flowers.

"Ohhh, Honey, thank you!" Popuri swooned and spun around happily.

"Seeing you happy makes me happy, you know," I smiled.

"I know. So, what's in the box?" I pried the box open, breaking through the plastic tape.

"... I'ts a oven," I replied, slowly removing it from the box and carrying it to the kitchen table and placing it at the far end, next to the wall.

"I bought this so we can cook hot meals," I told Popuri.

"How thoughtful of you," Popuri smiled in satisfaction.

I grabbed the cord and plugged it in the plug socket on the wall nearby.

"Now we need a knife so I can cut things like tomatoes and cabbage," Popuri said, examining the oven.

"I'm sure the Shopping Network will get around to selling it this Saturday," I replied.

Later that night, at 7:00, I put Dash back in his pen because I almost forgot that it'll rain tomorrow, then Popuri and I got in our bed, gave each other a good night kiss and fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17 The Steps To Adulthood

**Episode 17: The Steps of Adulthood**

* * *

Wednesday, 3rd Of Spring, 2001

Popuri and I woke up to hear the sound of rainfall pounding on the rooftop, and we also heard the soft rumble of thunder.

"It's raining, Honey," Popuri said.

"I know," I nodded.

A few minutes later, we were dressed into our everyday clothes, sitting at the dining table eating Lucky Charms cereal, which happens to be another one of my favorite cereal because of the marshmallows, they taste so good when they are partially wet in milk.

"I'm going to try to cook something with that oven," I commented to my wife after popping a spoonful of cereal and milk into my mouth for the sixth time.

"Are you sure? You barely know how to cook," Popuri smiled at me to show that she meant no offense.

"Hey, I can learn! Just you wait and see," I smirked back.

After finishing my cereal, I took my empty bowl and put it in the kitchen sink so Popuri can wash it afterwards. I opened up the door to the fridge and took out a loaf of bread and a rice ball. I know it sounds crazy for us to keep bread in the refrigerator, but we don't even have cabinets yet.

"Honey! What are you doing?" Popuri asked me while she used a duster to clean the dust that collected on our television set.

"I'm going to make a rice ball sandwich," I replied.

I pried open the ball of bread and broke the rice ball into pieces, sprinkling it into the bread.

"Pete, there's no such thing as a rice ball sandwich. I don't think it will even taste good, either." Popuri said, smiling mildly.

"Popuri, honey, there's no shame in trying new things," I assured her as I put the bread in the oven and waited for it to bake.

Four minutes later, I took it back out and examined it. The bread looked crispy, and the rice ball pieces melted into mush, some parts were slowly oozing out of the bread. Popuri disdainfully examined my custom made food.

"Honey... I don't think that will taste good," she warned me.

I took another look at it carefully, and I silently admitted that she could be right- it doesn't look tasty, but hey, never judge a book by its cover, or so the saying goes.

"Honey, if you risk nothing, you gain nothing," I told her bravely.

I took a bite of the bread and chewed it.

 _*Crunch... crunch... crunch...*_

I made a funny face at Popuri and it made her giggle.

Then I felt a sour, tangy feeling in my throat. I tried to ignore it and act like it tasted great.

"Mmm... It's good..." I said with my mouth full, but I couldn't keep up the act long.

The bitterness got too much for me to handle. It got so bad to the point I actually spit it out!

"Guaaagh!"

I gagged in disgust and ran to the kitchen sink, twisted the cold water handle, placed my mouth under the faucet and let the water rinse my mouth out. Popuri was trying her best not to laugh- she was covering her mouth. After I was done rinsing my mouth out for eleven seconds, I slowly stood up and looked at Popuri.

"... For now, you do the cooking, Honey." I said, still tasting the residue of the sour bread in my mouth.

Popuri nodded in agreement.

"I tried to warn you," she said.

Then someone rang the doorbell outside.

"Who is that?" Popuri turned around, facing the door.

"I'll go see." I ran up to the door and opened it.

There was Barley, standing outside our door, drops of rain were falling on his bald head and running down his face.

"Barley! Morning!" I exclaimed.

"Good morning, Barley!" Popuri greeted him as she came up to my side.

"Good morning, you two! It's raining cats and dogs out here, isn't it? And speaking of cats and dogs, I came to see how Dash is doing." Barley said.

"Oh, he's doing fine. Want to see? I'll show you to his stable," I replied.

I walked outside and escorted Barley to the stable. I opened the door and Barley and I stepped inside, and to my surprise, Dash is now grown into a fine, handsome stallion!

"Holy...!" I gasped in shock!

Barley walked up to Dash, finding it unbelievable as well. He walked to Dash's side and rubbed his mane.

"He looks so wonderful! Thank you, Pete!" Barley was overjoyed.

"Anything for a close friend, Barley," I nodded in approval.

"Let's go home, Dash!" Barley told Dash.

My heart sank as soon as I heard him say that. Barley is here to take back Dash...? I've been raising Dash for a year and all this time it felt like Dash belonged to me... But hearing those heartbreaking words from Barley woke me up to the painful reality that I was only borrowing him... And now the time is up. I tried not to cry as Barley took Dash by his side and walked out the stable with him. I followed. And as I followed, Dash looked back at me, and as I did, I get the feeling that he too is sad about leaving me. As we walked out in the rain, Dash kept constantly looking back at me.

I wanted to tell Dash that he really belongs to Barley, but I was too sad to say anything, and with the raindrops falling down on all of us... it didn't make me feel any better- it symbolized how sad I felt deep in my heart. I wanted to tell Barley how I feel about Dash, but what would he say? How would he respond? Would he refuse? I decided not to say anything to either Barley or Dash as they walked towards the front exit of my farm.

"Goodbye, Dash," was all I said when Barley took a step out of my farm. Dash suddenly stopped in his tracks. Barley turned around.

"Let's go, Dash," Barley gently urged him.

Dash shook his head and started grunting, as if he's trying to tell Barley: "No, I don't want to."

I frowned in confusion. Why isn't Dash leaving with Barley? Barley himself was confused too.

"Dash...? Dash... Seems like he wants to stay here, Pete," Barley said.

Most of the sadness in me quickly disappeared and a ray of hope shined in my emotions. Things might just turn around here! Barley looked at me and saw the smile on my face. He smiled too. I guess he now realizes that me and Dash have a very strong bond.

"Okay, how about we do this? As payment for raising him, why don't you just keep him?" Barley suggested.

"I'm so glad you said that! Yes! that's a good idea!" I nodded happily.

Dash neighed happily as well. Barley smiled warmly. "Good... I think it's best for Dash too."

"Thank you, Barley! Thank you so much!" I shook his wet hand.

"No need to thank me. I'm just glad to see that you and Dash have formed such a strong friendship together. I'll see you later." Barley waved bye.

"Bye!" I waved at him.

Then I took Dash back into the stable.

After that, I got busy with my farm work that, milking my cows, feeding them and my sheep, fishes and hens, cleaning their poop, you know my whole routine. And I had to fix my fences because of the rain. I also went in the forest searching for bamboo shoots and blue colored herbs to ship with the eggs and milk. all that work took 4 1/2 hours to complete! When I returned to Popuri to dry off, Barley returned to give me some thing for Dash. A saddle so I can ride on him, and two bags that can hold crops that I harvested, so that means I don't have to use shipping boxes anymore if I want! After Barley left, I returned to Dash and put the saddle equipment on him. I felt so happy... Today is the first day I get to ride on him. Seconds later, Dash busted out of the stable doors with me on his back!

"Ride like the wind, Dash!" I yelled triumphantly as rain hit my face.

Dash ran forward, heading towards the fence of my garden!

"Whoa...! Wow...!"

As soon as Dash ran close enough to the fence, he jumped over it!

"Whoa-hoaaaahh...!" I shouted as it felt like we were flying in the air in slow motion.

Dash gracefully landed on the ground and continued running in my wide open, empty garden field.

"YEAH! WHOO-HOO!" I shouted joyfully as Dash gave me the most thrilling ride ever!

Popuri watched us from the bedroom windows. She smiled at seeing me and Dash run out in the rain. Eventually I led Dash to return to the stable and I left him there. Then I went back into my house to dry off.

Later, at 11:00 a.m., I went to town to go to the Supermarket to buy some turnip, potato and cucumber seeds while Popuri left to visit her mother and brother at Poultry Farm.

As soon as I entered the Supermarket, I saw Sasha and Jeff behind the table that holds the seeds for sale. Jeff had a paper in his hands and he is looking so excited and happy, his body trembled a little from suppressing most of his excitement.

"Haha! I did it! I did it! They selected my picture!" He said with glee.

Sasha walked over to him and examined the paper in his hands, and I notice a smile appear on her face. Whatever it is, it must be good.

"That's wonderful. Let's display it on the store right away." Sasha said.

Jeff looked up at Sasha then down at the paper in his hands.

"I'm glad I decided to draw this village," he smiled.

"Yes, let's do something in celebration," Sasha nodded.

Jeff started to rub his chin in thought.

"Let's see..." He mumbled.

I decided to cut in... In a polite manner, of course.

"Hello! What's going on?" I called out to them as I approached.

They turned their attention to me.

"Hello, Pete. Didn't you hear? My picture was selected," Jeff smiled at me.

"*Gasp*! No! You're kidding!" My mouth dropped open.

"I kid you not, Pete," Jeff shook his head still smiling.

"We should celebrate somehow," Sasha added.

"I wish I could come up with a good celebration plan for you guys, but I got my own celebration to think about. By the way, I want to buy 3 bags of grass seeds, 3 bags of turnip seeds, 3 bags of potato seeds, and 3 bags of cucumber seeds," I told Jeff.

Soon I returned home to plant my seeds. It wasn't easy, and I ended up catching a cold, so I went to the hot springs to clear up my sinuses, then I went back home to chill and relax with Popuri, watching television, telling jokes, kissing, and all that good stuff.

* * *

Thursday, 4th Of Spring, 2001

Still raining today. Nothing special happened. I did my farm work and mostly stayed at home with Popuri, watching television, watching the New Year Event channel program: Polar Bear Swim. People in the show were supposed to swim in extremely cold water, but they ran off in fear of freezing to death during the competition, and the New Year Event show got cancelled for this year. I don't blame them for running away, I wouldn't swim in freezing waters either, not even for 1 million dollars.

* * *

Friday, 5th Of Spring, 2001

Popuri and I are already wide awake at 6:10, and we were watching the New Year's Special TV program while eating dumplings and spa boiled eggs for breakfast.

"New Year's Special TV: Cooking DX!" The announcer shouted, echoing.

As the title circled around the screen then the camera focused on a man standing behind a table with a loaf of bread, strawberries, a pot and a few packets of sugar.

"Happy New Year, everyone," he said.

"Today we have a deluxe version of the cooking program, and we will introduce two dishes! The first dish is Strawberry jam! The ingredients needed are simply strawberries. The utensils required is a pot, and the only seasoning you need is sugar," the man said, showing his materials to the camera and the audience watching the program.

He poured a bowl of blended strawberry juice in the pot, poured some sugar inside, placed it on the stove and waited for the jam to cook for a minute.

*Ton-ton-ton-ton-ton... Ding!* The oven chimed like a bell.

"It's done!" The man took the pot by the handles and lifted it off the stove and placed it back on the table.

"And the second dish is Jam bun! The ingredients are the strawberry jam we just made and bread. Just take some jam and pour some of it inside the bread, and... Finished! Let's give it a taste!" The man took the sliced bread.

I could see the strawberry jam oozing a bit from inside the bread. The man took one big bite!

"*Munch-munch-munch... Mmmm! Delicious! See you again on Tuesday!" The man waved bye.

I changed the channel.

"That strawberry jam sure looks tasty! Pete, when are we going to grow strawberries?" Popuri asked me childishly as I changed the channel.

"As soon as Jeff gets some strawberry seeds in stock at the market. He's still up to his neck in bills, you know," I replied.

I stopped on the weather forecast channel. My eyes widened when I saw what the weather forecast predicts for the weather over Louisiana.

"No. No, no no no! Not more rain tomorrow!" I whined.

I slumped down in depression, standing on my knees and groaned in depression. Popuri came up to me and comforted me, which made me feel a little better, to be honest.

Several minutes later, I'm outside doing my work. watering my seeds. already the cucumber, cabbage and turnip seeds are sprouting. Watering all those seeds wasn't easy, but with my newly improved watering can, its almost a piece of cake. After that, I let Dash out of his stable after feeding him. I plan on riding him again this afternoon. I fed Dairee, Moona, Silk and Baana while Popuri fed my hens and collected their eggs to either Zack to collect, or keep in our feeding my cows and sheep, and my fishes (I have 40 of them now!), I went into the forest to collect bamboo shoots and herbs to ship as well, and afterwards, I went into the forest to get some Toy and Moondrop flowers for Popuri as her reward for helping me with my farm work.

Popuri gave me a kiss for being so kind. After going out chopping wood for an hour, at 2:46 p.m., I invited Popuri outside to watch me ride Dash around the farm.

"Okay, watch this. You're gonna love this, Honey," I said.

I walked over to Dash and climbed on him. I grabbed the leather band.

"Okay, Dash, let's go! Hiyah!" I jerked the leather band and Dash started running!

It felt good to feel the air and wind whip my face! "Yeah!" I shouted! We ran by the cow barn and stable, and then I made Dash turn right and jump over the garden fence!

"Waahooo!" I yelled joyfully as Dash fell gracefully back down to the dirt and kept running.

"Go, Pete! Go, Dash!" Popuri cheered happily.

I rode Dash pretty much all afternoon, even when Zack arrived to pick up what's in the shipping boxes.

"Evening, Pete! I see you're having fun with your horse!" Zack called.

I made Dash stop next to Zack.

"Yeah. I've had Dash about over a year. Barley wanted me to borrow Dash because he was unnaturally depressed for some odd reason. When he came a few days ago to pick up Dash, Dash didn't want to leave me at all. And that's how I managed to keep him as my own horse," I told Zack.

Zack grinned and gave me a thumbs up.

"That's a beautiful story, Pete! If Keno was a novelist instead of a photographer, he could get a lot of inspiration from hearing your story!"

"Ah, I'm sure he'll think of something. Matter of fact, I think I'll go see him tomorrow sometime," I replied.

"All right. Well, I better get your stuff shipped. My favorite movie is coming on real soon- I don't want to miss it," Zack said.

"All right. Take care, Zack. Hiyah!" I signaled Dash to start moving.

I led Dash back into his stable and returned home to be with my beloved Popuri.

* * *

Saturday, 6th Of Spring, 2001

As always, after waking up, brushing our teeth and showering, Popuri and I were watching television while eating spa boiled eggs that I went and made in the hot spring with Popuri last night at 9:40. I felt a little nervous going out there at that time because it was thundering and usually thunder startles me, but since I was with Popuri, I had to try and overcome my fears and make sure the thunder doesn't scare Popuri either. To be honest, it was the opportunity to see Popuri in a bikini that encouraged me to face my fears of thunder. You can barely tell when she's wearing her dress, because of how long and thick her skirt is, but she has a figure that is made to look great in a swimsuit. I'm still shy to give Popuri that kind of compliment, but I'm sure she knows. Anyway, Popuri and I were watching the TV Shopping channel.

"I hope they got something worth buying this Saturday," I said.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be worth it," Popuri replied, biting off half of her boiled egg.

"Good morning, Mineral Town! Today's product we are auctioning is this: A Seasoning Set! This seat contains all kinds of seasonings- sugar, salt, vinegar, soy sauce, and miso paste. Can you believe it? What a sale! If any of you watching this program are interested in buying the seasoning set, you can have it for just... $5000!"

"*GASP!*" My mouth dropped open! No way am I going to spend $5000 again! No way, not now!

"So, if you want this item, please call today!"

I turned off the television, my mouth still hanging open like it is unhinged to my jaw.

"Pete? Honey? Are you okay?" Popuri asked me.

I slowly closed my mouth, regaining my sanity... Most of it.

"I... I... I want that seasoning set, but there's no way- NO WAY I'm going to spend $5000 again!" I yelled.

Popuri looked at me with her sad puppy dog expression.

"... I know how you feel, honey... Really, I do," she said softly.

I began thinking to myself. If I miss this opportunity, will it present itself again? I need this seasoning set so that Popuri and I can make good foods.

Sooner or later, Popuri and I will grow tired of eating rice balls, dumplings, sandwiches and spa boiled eggs every morning. We need to expand our menu a bit.

"... On second thought, I'll buy it, as soon as I'm done with my farmwork," I finally said as I started to dig inside my tool chest, picking up my wool shears and putting the water can in the tool chest.

Then I walked towards the door. As soon as I opened the door, I could feel cool air and water vapor hitting my face.

"Be careful, Pete. Don't catch a cold, please," Popuri warned me.

"Okay, you in a few," I replied before closing the door behind me.

The rain beat down mercilessly on my head, wetting my cap a little as I ran to the barn. I sheared my sheep and milked my cows and fed them, and brushed them, including Dash, and I fed my hens and prepared their eggs for shipping. Kali is still on a roll, laying gold colored eggs. After that, I had to fix the fences, which took an hour to finish, then I went and collected herbs and bamboo shoots as well, so that I can get paid more from Zack. I came back home to dry off, giving Popuri more flowers while she was watching television.

"Wow, Pete...! I'm so glad you think of me, even when you're out doing work!" Popuri said thankfully, taking the flowers into her hands.

She was watching a cartoon show on the Cartoon Network channel, by the way, it is called "Mike, Lu and Og".

"What are husbands for?" I smiled, watching her move over to the dinner table and place the flowers in a small vase filled with water.

"Hey! Want to watch cartoons with me?" Popuri offered.

She pulled up a chair next to hers so we can watch TV side by side.

"Whew... I don't watch cartoon shows as often as I used to. The only show I do watch is Mechabot Ultror... But yeah, sure, I'll watch with you," I accepted her offer.

The cartoon we were watching is pretty interesting. It gave me several good laughs. Including Popuri. One thing I love about Popuri is her childlike personality. While she does accept her role as a loving, supporting wife, she still retains her childish personalities. In one scene of the cartoon, a cat was chasing two mice, and and he lost track of the mice at one point and when he heard someone whistle, he looked up and saw a bowling ball falling towards him! One of the mice near the cat's foot used a hammer to smash the cat's left foot and the cat went "YEOOOW!"

His mouth wide open, allowing the bowling ball to fall in his mouth and down his throat, causing cat to crash through the floor due to the weight of the bowling ball landing in his gut. I laughed so hard, tears were leaking from my eyes! Popuri was laughing hard too!

"That was so funny! Matter of fact, I forgot how funny cartoons can be!" I told Popuri.

"Yep. They're fun," Popuri nodded cheerfully.

I looked into Popuri's face.

"Know what, Honey? I learned something today."

"What did you learn, Pete?" Popuri asked me.

"I learned that being "immature" isn't such a bad thing after all," I smiled.

Popuri smile grew wider than mine, her ruby eyes sparkling.

"Thank you, Honey. I knew you would understand more of me sooner or later," She said.

At 2:10, I took the time to run on over to Doug's Inn to call the Shopping Network and purchase that seasoning set. As soon as I came inside, I saw Cliff, Duke, Manna, Harris, Mayor Thomas Won, Ann and Doug. All of them greeted me.

"Hey, everybody!" I waved at them.

"You're looking all soaked, Pete! Better stay here awhile," Harris advised me.

"I might just do that, considering how hard it is raining here," I replied as I headed towards the bar.

"Hey, Doug. I need to use your phone," I gave him $10.

"I take it you're about to place an order from the Shopping Network, huh?" Doug smiled, the edges of his lips almost touching the ends of his mustache.

"Yeah," I replied.

I picked up the phone, dialed the Shopping Network number, and waited for an answer. *Brrring... Brrriiing...*

"Thank you. This is TV Shopping," a woman's voice said.

"Our next item for sale is the Seasoning Set for $5000. How would you like to buy this?" She asked me.

"I will purchase it, thank you. Send to the order of Pete of Redwood Farm, please," I nodded.

"Thank you for your order. You will receive your purchase in 3 days," the woman said before hanging up.

I hung up too and spent my time talking to Cliff, Thomas and Harris, even Duke and Manna. I stayed away from Won, though- because I'm still upset that he tried to swindle me over that useless vase. He seemed a little sad that I didn't want to talk to him, but I didn't care.

I came back home to Popuri and enjoyed the rest of the evening and night with her.

* * *

Sunday, 7th of Spring, 2001

"Yaaawwwnn... Good morning Honey," Popuri gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Did you dream about me?" I asked her.

Popuri smiled, showing her teeth.

"Every night," She replied.

She got out of the bed and went in the bathroom to brush her teeth while stayed in bed, in deep thought. I sighed. I wanted to ask Popuri a very personal question, but I'm afraid of how she might answer me. Will she say yes, no, or turn away in shame? I really don't know, but I've been wanting to ask Popuri this personal question a few days since we got married. Oh well, I think I'll ask her sometime tomorrow.

After we brushed our teeth and showered, I was watching the Shogi Hour while Popuri was cooking warm rice balls in the she came over to the dinner table with me, we ate warm rice balls as we watched the Shogi Hour.

"Hey, Popuri, is anything interesting going on tomorrow? I can't remember..." I said.

"Huh? Well... I don't know, Pete... Oh, tomorrow's the Goddess Festival. Let's finish work early and go to Rose Square together," Popuri said.

"That sounds like fun. Let's finish work so we can go to town," I nodded in agreement.

We stepped outside. Popuri and I agreed to split up on our assignments. She will feed my animals while I water my crops, and go get some lumber. Popuri went in the chicken house while I watered my crops. I noticed that the turnips are the only crops ready to be harvested.

Instead of putting them in the shipping box, I decided to bring Dash into my garden, and store all 27 turnips into the bags on the sides of his body. It all worked out pretty good. At least I didn't have to walk back and forth to the shipping box. After that, I watered the rest of my sprouting crops, took my axe and wheelbarrow and went in the forest to chop some wood, and bring back some bamboo shoots and herbs for shipping. When I came back home at 11: 55 a.m., I put all the lumber I collected into my wood shed, threw the bamboo shoots and herbs into the shipping box and returned home to let Popuri know I'm back.

"Wow, Pete, you're sweating! You must have been working hard." Popuri exclaimed, touching my sweaty face.

"Yeah. Being a farmer isn't easy. Ready to go to the Square and walk around?" I asked her.

"Sure. Oh! you go on ahead. I need to go get something," Popuri said, then turned her back on me and walked a few steps away from me

"Why would I go on ahead of you when I could just wait here for you?" I called after her.

She looked over her left shoulder at me and replied: "I want to give Mom something. I want to visit Poultry Farm before we go to the Square, so you can go on ahead of me; I'll catch up," Popuri said as she walked to the bedroom.

"Okay." I said uneasily after she closed the door, feeling confused to why Popuri wants me to move on ahead.

Well anyway, I left the farm, followed the path then turned right, heading for Poultry Farm like Popuri instructed me. As I was heading over there, I saw Karen 30 feet ahead of me.

When I got to the farm, I saw Karen and Lillia outside the house, meeting up, and Karen had a glass bottle of wine in her right hand, of course. I stopped in my tracks, not wanting to disturb them in their conversation, but they noticed me come in anyway. I'm not invisible.

"Hello, Karen," Lillia said, cheerful as ever like Popuri.

However, Karen had a troubled expression on her face.

"Oh, hello, Lillia. Is it okay for you to be outside?" Karen asked, worried about Lillia's health, then took another sip of her wine.

Lillia smile widened a bit.

"The Doctor said I should go out when the weather's good. Are you looking for Rick?" She asked.

"Yes, but he doesn't seem to be around," Karen nodded modestly.

Then, I saw Lillia give Karen an expression that I've never seen her wear on her face before: An angry, or annoyed frown.

"No, he's not here. You worry about me more than my children do. How would you like to be my daughter?" Hearing Lillia ask Karen that made my mouth drop open.

But Karen just laughed it off.

"Oh, Lillia, don't joke like that," she smiled.

Lillia, however, didn't find the "joke" worth laughing, judging by her frown.

"I'm not joking. If you married Rick you'd become my daughter automatically. Pete has married Popuri, so he has become my son. Think about it," Lillia said sternly.

Karen sighed, crossing her arms.

"Oh, Lillia... You should go back into the house now," she said.

Lillia transformed her frown into a cheerful face.

"Alright, but please think about the idea. I'm serious. I'm glad Pete is part of my family. I would appreciate it if you join in, too," then Lillia went back into her house.

As I approached Karen, I heard her mumble to herself: "Gosh. I never know when she's serious and when she's joking."

"Hey, Karen." I said.

"Wah! What...?" Karen got startled and turned around at me. "Oh, Pete! You almost made me jump out of my skin...! What's up?"

"Popuri and I are about to go to the Square to just enjoy the spring scenery," I replied.

Karen looked behind me because she expected to see my wife at my side.

"... But she's not with you?" Karen raised her right eyebrow in concern.

"It's a long story. She wanted to get something back at the house for Lillia," I replied.

"Here I am!" I heard Popuri yell. She ran up to us.

"Whew... Hi, Karen!"

"Hi, Popuri! How's life with Pete?"

"It is great! Pete is such a strong, kind and thoughtful guy...!" Popuri said, swooning and gave me a smooch, and ran inside the house to give Lillia whatever it is that Popuri went to get.

After she left, I turned my attention to Karen

"So, Karen, are you excited for the next festival?" I asked her.

"Sure I am!" Karen nodded while smiling, then she drank her wine again.

"Oh, by the way, how are you and Rick doing. I noticed that you two had a falling out last year," I said.

"Oh, we're doing okay. Don't worry about us. I've known Rick since we were 3 years old. I know him like the back of my hand," Karen smirked.

"That's good," I nodded approvingly.

Then Popuri came back out.

"Okay, I gave Mom her gift! Ready to go to the Square, Pete?"

"Yeah. See you later, Karen!"

"Bye, Karen!"

"Bye, Pete, Popuri! you two look great together!" Karen waved bye at us as we walked away.

When we got to the square, we saw that nobody is here except us for the time being.

"Wow... Look at those birds in the trees over there!" I heard Popuri exclaim suddenly.

"Where?" I looked around, but saw nothing even though there are trees surrounding the edges of the town square, and one tree near a garbage bin and recycling bin for plastic bottles.

"Over there, the tree behind the garbage bin and recycling bin," Popuri pointed ahead.

"Oh." I now saw what Popuri saw. More than a dozen birds were in the tree's branches, chirping cheerfully. I saw three cardinals, one blue jay, four southern masked weavers, and six songbirds.

"Let's find somewhere to sit down while we watch them," Popuri instructed me.

We sat down on the nearest bench and relaxed. Popuri took a deep breath and sighed, listening to the chirps of the songbirds nearby. I fidgeted the collar of my T-shirt, letting some cool air circulate around my chest. I turned my head to the right, looking at Popuri and I saw that she was looking at me with those gorgeous, ruby colored eyes. We watched the birds in the trees ahead of us across from the square.

I noticed that some of the trees have bird nests. And in some of the nests, the eggs are already hatched, and the parents of the little chicks arrived just in time to feed them earthworms. Watching that filled my mind with certain thoughts about me and Popuri. Especially since we're married.

"Honey... What do you think life has in store for us now that we're married?" Popuri asked me.

I immediately looked at her in surprise. She just asked a question that was on my mind!

"I... I really don't know, sweetheart. Why?" I asked.

"Because... Because when I look at the birds up there that take care of their chicks, I see that as a reflection of ourselves," Popuri said.

I wasn't following her hint unfortunately, I felt utterly clueless.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

She smirked at me and winked at me too before replying. "What I mean is one day, that will be us," she said pointing up at the birds.

"We are going to become birds?" I asked.

"No, you cute dummy! We'll have all sorts of adult things happen to us. For example, we'll have "chicks" of our own. We already have a house of our own. Can you figure out what comes next...?" Popuri asked me, her voice sweet like Honey Comb cereal.

I put my arm around her and mumbled: "I don't know, sweetie. I don't know."

We smiled at each other and Popuri scooted closer to me, her right leg touched my left leg, and she rested on my left shoulder as if she were tired.

"Honey, are you saying that you're afraid of becoming an adult?" She asked me.

"No, the opposite. Actually, I'm excited about it... More than you think..."

Popuri gave me a smooch after my response. Then I smooched her back and then we started kissing each other, holding hands. Across from the Square, when Manna, Sasha and Anna arrived in the Square to have their woman-to-woman chat among each other, it took them a few seconds to notice us.

"... Look! Over there... Isn't that...?" Anna pointed out.

"Hey... I know those two...! That's..." Manna gasped.

"Pete and Popuri..." Sasha's eyes widened briefly, then she smirked in a mischievous way.

"Those two are an amazing couple..." Anna said in awe.

"I agree. Those two were made for each other," Manna smiled with empathy.

"We better not disturb them. Let's just act like we never saw them," Sasha said.

Later, from 3:02 p.m. to 6:08 p.m., Popuri and I spent most of our time having fun. We stayed at the beach for an hour, we visited King, Hana, Barley and May in Yodel Farm for an hour, then we returned home and stayed there all evening. At 6:08 I left Redwood Farm, walking through the night. My destination: Doug's Inn. I wanted to ask Cliff if he had any previous experiences with girls, because I need some advice from somebody. And I think Cliff is the right man to turn to. When I reached the Inn, I opened the door and entered. Inside, I saw nobody but Cliff and Ann. Ann was on the other side of the bar table talking to Cliff. I decided to hang back because I got the feeling that I sensed a romantic relationship slowly budding between them, and I don't want to be rude and disturb them. I went to the farthest chair I could find and sat there while Cliff and Ann continued to chat, never noticing me.

"... Cliff... How long are you going to stay here?" Ann asked him.

"I... haven't decided yet," Cliff replied, shrugging.

"Then stay here forever," Ann suggested.

Cliff gave Ann the "what the heck...?!" shocked look like she is loony in the brain. Ann looked clueless like she was wondering why Cliff is looking at her strangely. Then she realized why, then she gave Cliff an awkward smile, rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"Hahahaha... of course you can stay forever. You... do you have somebody waiting for you?" Ann said awkwardly.

Cliff continued to give her the "WTH?" expression. Ann immediately became more nervous because she realized her words came out wrong.

"W-what am I talking about?!" Ann exclaimed and shook her head frantically, and I think I saw beads of sweat appear on her forehead! She used a finger to hold open the neck hole of her yellow shirt for a second to let some air cool her body.

"I... oh... it's just that its so quiet without customers..." she said nervously.

I'm surprise she hasn't noticed me yet, or even Cliff for that matter. Cliff looked down at the table, tapping the fingers of his left hand slowly on the table.

"There's no one waiting for me anymore..." He said quietly, So quietly I barely heard him.

But I gasped quietly when I heard the word "anymore". That word alone told me something terrible must have happened. Even Ann felt shock and pity.

"Oh... I'm sorry, Cliff... But does that mean that you'll really stay here forever? Of course, it might be boring for you here in this village because there aren't many things to do, but..."

Cliff cut her off.

"This is a nice place, only... I can't be happy here alone... I'm sorry, Ann... I am so sorry..." He said sadly and sullenly, never looking up to look Ann in her face.

He then stood up out of the chair he was sitting in, and walked towards the stairs, heading upstairs to his room. He didn't even say hi to me because he is too depressed to. I looked over at Ann. She seemed to feel deeply sorry for Cliff. I decided to go see Ann, and I casually walked up to her.

"Hi, Ann."

"Pete...? What are you doing here...?" Ann asked me.

"I came here to talk to Cliff about something, but I changed my mind. I overheard your conversation."

"You did...?"

"Yes... Cliff is... well, I can tell that he has faced a lot of depression in his life..."

"I know... I know... What can I do...? What should I do, Pete...?" Ann looked sad and confused. "When I heard that you helped him get a job at the winery, I was so happy, I thought he would finally stay, but now... I see that wasn't enough. What is it...? Why hasn't he made up his mind yet...?" Ann asked me.

I sighed.

"Ann, helping a person takes time. You have to get to know them in order to learn their problems. I didn't know Cliff was running out of money until I asked him if he would work with me in the winery."

"So what's your point?" Ann asked me, giving me the sad puppy dog eyes.

I sat down in the chair Cliff used to sit on before I replied to Ann's question.

"My point is that in order to help a friend in need, you have to follow your heart in what you have to do. That's what I did. I've already done my part in helping Cliff, it's time for you to learn what you have to do in order to turn his life of depression to a life of happiness."

Ann struggled to figure out what to tell me, but she couldn't decide what to say to me, or ask me.

I stood up out of the chair, then I placed both hands on her shoulders, and looked deep into her cerulean blue eyes and said: "Don't think. Feel. Follow your feelings."

I turned around and headed for the exit, leaving confused, distraught Ann alone. When I opened the door I heard Ann say before I walked out:

"Cliff... I want to help you..."

I turned around and noticed her body frozen stiff, eyes never blinking, tears falling from her eyes, and her eyebrows frowning slightly in determination. Then I walked out, closing the door.

* * *

Monday, 8th Of Spring, 2001

When I woke up, I saw that Popuri isn't in bed with me! I looked around frantically.

"Popuri...? Popuri? Honey?" I called.

I ran to the bathroom hoping that she is in there showering or something, but she isn't in there either. I immediately brushed my teeth, took a bath, put on a new T-shirt and overalls, strapped on my boots, put on my cap and turned it backwards, and making a tuft of my hair stick out from out of my cap's rear end hole, then I walked out of the bedroom. Popuri is not in the kitchen either, neither in the living room! She must be outside. I must have overslept. I checked my wristwatch. 8:30 a.m. Yep, I did. I ate a rice ball from the fridge before going outside.

As soon as I stepped outside, I looked to my right, and I saw Popuri in a beautiful pristine pink dress with a ruby colored corset hugging her torso, checking the mailbox!

"Oh, good morning, Honey." Popuri smiled at me as soon as she noticed me. I couldn't BELIEVE how beautiful Popuri looks in her Harvest Goddess costume! Her dress completely matches the color of her hair, and there are plastic flowers around her neck like a necklace, and some in her hair! Man, Popuri is so drop dead cute and hot, I almost fainted.

"M-morning, darling. Why are you out here so early?" I asked her.

She walked towards me with a "Really, Pete?" look on her face.

"You don't remember, Honey? It's the Goddess Festival today, Honey! Let's go to the Square together after your work is done," Popuri said.

"Okay, Honey. I'll be done in a jiffy," I promised her.

I ran to the barn, fed my cows and sheep, brushed them, and milked my cows. I went back to my house to put the bottles of milk in the fridge. No way Zack is coming here at 5:00 today. I went to the hen house to get their eggs and also put them in the fridge after feeding my hens, of course. Before going back outside again, I took my watering can with me and went to my garden to water my crops. It took a while to do. Popuri patiently watched me as I casually watered my sprouting crops. Before long, I got prepared to go to the Square with my beloved Popuri.

"Okay, Honey..." I said while panting, hoping that I didn't make us late for the festival.

"Are you sure you're ready, Honey?"

"Yes, I am," I nodded.

We departed the farm through the front gates, walked to the Square from the path that takes us past Poultry Farm and Yodel Ranch until we got there. As soon as we arrived, almost everyone there greeted us!

"Well well, if it isn't the young newlyweds!" Thomas greeted us.

"Hey!"

"Pete! you and Popuri look awesome together!" Was what everyone we talked to said.

I was flattered by all the compliments everyone keeps on tossing at us. I admit that Popuri and I are a great couple, but being showered with praise feels too much for me.

"Guys, guys, please! You're embarrassing us!" I said.

"Mayor Thomas, are you ready to start the festival?" Popuri asked him.

Thomas cleared his throat. "Yes, I am. As a matter of face, before you two arrived, everyone has said that they're ready to begin."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get this show on the road!" I urged Thomas.

"All right, all right. Everyone, we are about to begin the Goddess Festival. Will all the girls wearing their costumes please line up in place?" Thomas called.

Ann, Karen, Mary, and Elli got in line.

"I hope you enjoy our dance, Honey," Popuri gave me a kiss on my cheek before she joined Elli, Ann, Karen and Mary.

I sat down at one of the benches with Doug, Jeff, Basil, Rick and Thomas. All the girls were standing in line in a letter "W" pattern, with Mary at the top left edge, Ann at the bottom left edge, Popuri in the middle edge, Karen in the lower right edge, and Elli in the top right edge. If you trace the pattern, the way they are lined up is shaped like a "W"! When the music started playing, the girls started dancing, tapping their feet and spinning around in an elegant fashion. Then Ann and Karen moved backwards while slowly spinning while Mary, Popuri and Elli moved forward, changing the "W" shaped pattern to an "M" shaped pattern then they continued dancing, switched places back to the "W" pattern, then the "M" pattern. All in all, their dancing is amazing. When I looked over at Doug, he was trying not to burst into tears. Thomas and Basil tried to comfort Doug, giving him a box of Kleenex brand tissue to blow his nose and wipe his tears with. I guess it makes Doug really happy to see Ann in a dress. I remember him telling me in last year's Goddess Festival that Ann in her Goddess costume reminds him of his late wife.

A few hours later, the festival, ended, and everyone left to get back to their everyday lives. Popuri and I went back home to my farm. Popuri got dressed back into her everyday clothing, a plain dress with a long skirt and brown corset and we stayed at home watching cartoons until 6:00. At 6:00 we left the farm again, heading for the Square because Popuri wanted to. I have no idea what was on Popuri's mind but when we got to the moonlit, street lamp lit Square, I decided to ask her:

"Popuri, what's going on? Why are we here in the middle of the night? The festival is over," I said.

"I know, but I want to go somewhere. If you have time, why don't we go to the beach together?" Popuri replied cheerfully.

How in the world could I say no to my wife? "Sure. Let's go." I said. smiling, showing my teeth. Popuri got so happy, she jumped for joy.

"Hooray! Let's go." She took my hand and we walked to the beach.

Popuri and I stood near the edge of the rising and falling tide, looking out at the dark, vast lake stretching out beyond our view among the night sky.

"The water is as beautiful as ever," I commented.

"Yep... I have a lot of memories here," Popuri smiled.

I looked at her.

"What kind?" I asked.

"With my Daddy. When my Dad was here, he always escorted me to the Goddess Festival. I wore the dress that Mom gave me and he led me by the hand," Popuri smiled, telling me her one of her best childhood memories.

"That's pretty common. Most fathers do treat their daughters like an angel," I told Popuri, gently stroking her pink hair.

Popuri took a deep breath and sighed.

"Yeah... I felt like I'd become a real Goddess," Popuri said dreamily.

I put my arms around her.

"Sweetie, you really are a Goddess... To me, actually," I said.

Holy crap, I impressed myself...! That was the most beautiful love line I ever came up with! And I thought I needed Cliff's help! Popuri looked at me in the eyes and smiled.

"Thank you, Honey. I love you." "I love you too."

We embraced each other, basking in the subtle moonlight. After embracing for 7 seconds, we let go of each other and continued looking at the ocean. When I looked at Popuri again, I noticed that she was shivering a little. I don't blame her, the night air does feel a bit cold.

"It's Spring, but the nights are still cold. Shall we go home?" Popuri asked me.

"My thoughts exactly," I nodded.

We turned around and walked away, holding hands. Popuri is really cute. More cute than I ever realized. Maybe... Maybe when we get back home, I'll ask her that personal question I was too scared to ask her. Before we went to bed, we talked for a while, I wrote in my diary as usual, and before we went to sleep, We smooched and made out for almost two hours. Well, actually, we did a lot more than kissing... Please don't ask me what else we did, the details are very... private. Uh... Let's just say my "tadpoles" are swimming around inside Popuri right now, you catch my drift?

* * *

Tuesday, 9th Of Spring, 2001

The only things that happened on this rainy day is that Zack arrived with the Seasoning Set, Raawk and Cluckie have grown into adult hens, I went to Poultry Farm and Yodel Ranch to get some more food for my hens, sheep and cows because my supply is running dangerously low. Nothing else interesting happened today.

* * *

Wednesday, 10th Of Spring, 2001

It is 6:20, 20 minutes after Popuri and I woke up today. We were eating spa boiled eggs with salt and pepper sprinkled on them, until we heard someone knocking on the door.

"I wonder who that is?" Popuri asked me.

"I'll go answer it." I got up out of my chair and approached the door.

"Who is it?" I called.

"It's Won," was the reply.

I grumbled to myself inwardly. Why won't this guy bother somebody else with his low grade items? I opened the door, and there was Won, the guy with the yellow jacket, rainbow colored hat, shady glasses and sly smirk, standing outside holding a black briefcase in his right hand.

"What is it today?" I asked, suppressing my frustration.

"Today I brought you something special."

"Oh really? What is it, a one-of-a-kind yo-yo? A limited edition chew toy for King?" I asked him sarcastically.

"No, no, nothing like that. I'm sure you remember this... The SUGDW apple." Won showed me the apple.

My eyes widened. "Oh no...! No! Not this again! Not the Super Ultra Great Delicious Wonderful apple!"

I felt like I was having deja vu that is giving me a head pounding headache! Won's eyes widened under his shady glasses!

"You remember the name! I'm impressed! It took me a year to memorize it!" Won said in awe.

I stared at him unconvincingly for a few seconds.

"... You're drunk, are you?"

Won shook his head in protest and he smiled trying to reassure me. "Look, my friend, I-"

"I am NOT your friend," I snapped.

Won looked confused. "After all the items and seeds you bought from me, you still don't trust me?"

"Look, don't get me wrong, you sold me some stuff that helped me out, but there are times when you sell things that makes customers not trust you. If you really want people to buy from you, you have to drop the "shady guy" act and get legit, buddy," I chewed Won out, seriously.

Won left without saying a word and I shut the door. When I turned around, I saw Popuri walking towards me with a concerned look on her face..

"Who was that, Honey?"

"Some shady punk named Won. I met him a year ago. He sells some decent stuff sometimes, but the rest are just downright questionable," I replied.

"Oh. Well, we better get to work" Popuri said. "Yeah. The cows aren't going to milk themselves and the crops aren't going to water themselves." I said. Popuri walked to the hen house while I went to fill my water can up with water and feed my fishes.

It took several hours for me to finish my work, from 6:25 to 11:28, feeding Dash, feeding my two sheep and cows and milking my cows, watering my crops, using my sickle to cut up some grass as fodder for Silk, Dairee, Moona and Baana, going to the forest and hot springs to find some bamboo shoots and blue herbs, cutting up tree stumps for lumber, etc. It was hard work, but I'm surprised I'm not tired yet. I guess the Power Berries I ate last year must be really strengthening me. If that's true, I could have enough endurance to beat Kai in a swimming contest! Maybe. After Popuri and I were done, we rested inside the house, watching a weekday cartoon- I forgot the name of it.

"We sure have been working hard, huh, sweetie?" I said to Popuri as we watched television in the comfort of our chairs.

"We sure have, Honey. So what do you plan on doing today?" Popuri asked me.

"Meh, I might go out fishing. I haven't caught a fish in a while, so I'm going to go to the beach. I'll also visit King in Barley's house while I'm heading over there. Want to come?" I asked her.

"Soon. You go on ahead. I want to see Rick and Mom first. I'm feeling a bit homesick." Popuri replied. "All right. See you at the beach." I said before walking out the door. I headed out the front entrance of the farm.

When I reached the path that continues north and the dirt path to the right that leads to Poultry and Yodel Farm, I saw two familiar figures over at the vineyard at the winery.

"Huh?"

I peered over there, standing near the stairway to get a better look. It is Cliff and Ann! Finally, she is listening to my advice and trying to find a way to help Cliff turn his sad life around! Or is it because she has... feelings for Cliff...? Anyway, I stayed where I was, watching them.

"Here's a snack." Ann gave Cliff a chocolate chip cookie, and Cliff gratefully took it without hesitation.

"Thanks. You're always so kind," he said with a pleased smile.

"You're welcome. ...Dad is very insistent that I bring food to you," Ann said as she cheerfully watched Cliff eat the cookie.

Cliff rubbed the crumbs off his hands.

"Yeah, well that's good, because I don't have a chance to talk with you at the Inn," Cliff said after swallowing the cookie and brushing the crumbs off his hands.

Ann's face blushed and she looked at Cliff in a dumbfounded, shocked way. When Cliff noticed that she was looking at him so intently, she immediately averted her gaze, crossing her arms in a "V" shape way.

"But I spend all my time working at the Inn so I don't have any good stories. I must be boring to talk to," Ann said defensively, trying to make it seem like she's just a girl not worth any guy's attention.

Cliff shook his head in denial.

"No, you're not. I like talking with you more than anything." Cliff smiled.

Ann flinched and blinked in surprise! Her face got even more redder! She quickly got so flustered and nervous she was frantically looking for an excuse to quit talking to Cliff!

"I... I need to go home!" She cried out fearfully and immediately bolted out of the vineyard, taking the north route to the Inn instead of cutting through Poultry Farm and Yodel Ranch.

Cliff scratched his head in confusion.

"Huh? Did I say something wrong?" He asked himself.

I shook my head, chuckling. Its obvious that Ann has a crush on Cliff. She's just afraid of responding to her romantic emotions. I turned right, heading down the path to Poultry Farm and Yodel Ranch.

I only stopped by Yodel Ranch for 2 minutes. Barley was busy giving King a flea bath. He already finished with Hana, now he's working with King. After visiting, I headed for the beach. As soon as I got there, I witnessed another conversation going on. A conversation between The Doc and Elli. They were standing in front of Zack's house.

"... I'm happy you said that, Doctor," Elli smiled.

"You're always a great help to me. Especially when babies are born," The Doc said, keeping his facial expression neutral.

"Thank you very much." Elli smiled, flattered by The Doc's compliment. "But... maybe that's a problem. Most people come to the clinic for childbirth." The Doc said. "Doctor, what's wrong?" Elli asked.

The Doc frowned in depression.

"I mean, maybe I'm not cut out to run this clinic." He said sullenly.

"Doctor?" Elli grew more concerned.

Honestly, so am I, but I stayed where I am. I remembered one day The doc told me that something has been bothering him and he can't decide... What did he mean by that...? Little did I know is that the day when the answer will be revealed is getting closer.

"You don't plan on leaving, do you, Doctor?" Elli asked.

The Doc didn't reply, but he couldn't look Elli in her face. This scene is too heartbreaking for me to watch so I left beach for a while, waiting for Elli and The Doc to leave. When they left, I returned to the beach and went fishing. All I managed to catch is junk, but I did catch 2 large fish, and a bottle containing a paper which explains the ingredients of french fries, so I'm satisfied. I left the beach at 4:00 p.m. I walked through the square heading for the Inn. I considered visiting Ann, to see how she is doing, but I changed my mind. I decided to visit Harris, Thomas and Keno.

After I passed by the Inn and reached the section of town where the Supermarket and Clinic are, I saw Rick about to start a conversation with Karen in front of the Supermarket. Man, I keep on finding conversations left and right!

"Hey, Karen. What's wrong?" Rick asked.

Karen immediately turned around!

"Oh... Hi, Rick," she said, her eyes wide like bug eyes.

"Nothing is wrong," she said, closing her eyes and putting her hands on her waist, trying to look like the tough, unemotional girl. Rick frowned and scratched his head.

"Nothing? Then why don't you go into your house?" He asked.

"My parents are arguing inside. That is... my Mom is yelling at my Dad," Karen said sullenly, her voice solid as stone.

"Why don't you stop them?" Rick asked Karen unapprovingly.

"I feel sorry for you dad. I see him at the clinic sometimes," Rick told her.

I wanted to jump in and vouch for Rick's claim, because I too have seen Jeff come in and out of the clinic once or twice, but I decided to stay out if it. This is a conversation between Rick and Karen. Karen still kept her eyes closed, only this time she crossed her arms.

"I'm not outside because they're arguing... I'm outside because it embarrasses me when they kiss and make up," She said.

A smile started to spread on Rick's face.

"Oh, right. My parents are the same. But Dad's been gone for years searching for medicine for Mom. Come over to my house. You can go home later when they're done in there," Rick offered.

I smiled. I'm glad Rick and Karen are rebuilding their friendship. Karen opened her eyes and smiled at Rick.

"Thanks... I'll do that."

Then they left, heading towards the area of town where the library is. I followed them... Sort of.

I visited Harris and Keno. I asked them where Mayor Thomas is, and they said he's in Forget-Me-Not Valley to pick up Jack's shipment of crops. After having a short chat with them, I returned home to tell Popuri what everybody has been up to today. Popuri found my stories interesting as we drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Thursday, 11th Of Spring, 2001

Popuri and I were watching Star One Sports while eating breakfast, and on that program, the sports announcer, Harold, had this to say: "It has been revealed that there has been some illegal activity in the tournament! Vanilla, the champion of last week's tournament has been disqualified because its revealed that she attacked her opponents in the dark before the matches, which explains why she won easily. She has been revoked of her champion status and is disqualified to enter the next wrestling tournament."

"That is awful!" Popuri said disdainfully, her eyebrows frowning up in disappointment.

"Well, like they always say: cheaters never prosper... Did I say that right, darling?"

Popuri shrugged at my question. Before leaving our house to do our farm work, we learned that it'll rain tomorrow. Great.

After doing the usual stuff watering crops, feeding livestock, harvesting milk, eggs, bamboo shoots and herbs, chopping up a few tree stumps into lumber, Popuri and I decided to go into town and interact with everybody. Popuri wanted to see her brother and mother again, while I went to the ocean at the beach to try and catch more fish. I want to own 50 of them in my pond before I sell them all to Zack. I didn't catch anything. I stayed at the beach for hours and I caught nothing! Not even an old shoe, a bottle, or an old empty can of beans!

"What is going on today? Are all the fish in the world extinct?" I asked myself.

I put my rod back in my rucksack and left the beach. I decided to go to the Supermarket and buy some grass seeds and a bag of turnip seeds.

As soon as I came in the Supermarket, I saw Jeff behind the cash register, punching a few buttons on the register.

"Hey, Jeff! What's up?" I called to him cheerily.

Jeff didn't hear me. Something is wrong. I walked up to the cashier desk.

"Jeff? Why the silent treatment? Is something wrong?" I asked him as I approached.

Before he could answer, I heard the door bell chime to let people know that another customer has entered. It's The Doc. He approached Jeff with a sad frown on his face. What is going on today? Why is Jeff and The Doc looking so gloomy?

"Excuse me, but is the Supermarket really going to be out of business?" The Doc asked Jeff in sad disbelief.

"Huh?" I looked at The Doc in shock.

"What?" Jeff frowned, which is an expression I've never seen him wear before.

The customer bell rang.

Duke came in and approached the cashier desk alongside The Doc while I stood aside, dumbfounded.

"Hey, is it true you're closing down? Because we never paid in cash?" Duke asked Jeff.

"Well... starting today I will pay off all of my debts," Duke said with a sad, sincere expression.

"W... what? What do you mean?" Jeff looked really annoyed.

To my surprise, even The Doc looked as guilty stricken as Duke.

"You always gave us credit, and now you have to close down, right? That's why you're having such a big sale, right? I've brought money to pay, too."

"Jeff, what the heck is going on?" I asked him.

"I... I have no idea..." Jeff shrugged, still feeling confused and annoyed.

Then Doug arrived.

"Jeff, you're not going to close the store, are you? Here, I've come to pay," Doug said sadly, reaching into his pocket for his wallet.

Then suddenly, Pastor Carter came in, looking gloomy as Doug, Duke and The Doc.

"Here. I've come to pay for the seeds I got the other day," he said.

Jeff, instead of looking both confused and upset, now looked more shocked and confused. I decided to join in. It is the most beautiful scenario I have ever seen in my life. Everyone lined up to help Jeff and his family get rid of their debts. After everyone gave Jeff all their money, I joined in as well. Jeff looked at me in shock.

"P... Pete...?" Jeff whispered.

"If all their cash left some of your debts uncovered, this should help you." I gave Jeff $1000.

After everyone left, Sasha came out of the back room, eyes wide in surprise. She looked at me first, then Jeff. When she looked at Jeff she smiled.

"Look at everything I missed out on."

"... Yeah. I had a big bargain sale to celebrate the selection of my picture, but everybody misunderstood," Jeff nodded.

"Whoa-whoa! Time out! You mean you were never in danger of going out of business at all?" I asked Jeff, raising my voice in shock.

When Jeff nodded, my body froze. A small smile formed on my face and the left edge of my smiling lips twitched a few times. Then I began laughing hysterically. Sasha started to join me laughing, but she had something to say first.

"Holding a big bargain sale and getting your money back. Life can be funny. Hahahahaha!"

"Hahahahaha!" Jeff joined us laughing.

We laughed for 2 minutes! After that, Jeff let me have a bag of turnip seeds for free since I paid him for almost nothing This is a story worth telling to Popuri!


	18. Chapter 18 Fun and Games

**Episode 18: Fun & Games**

* * *

Friday, 12th Of Spring, 2001

Popuri and I woke up in the morning just in time to watch the latest episode of "Mechabot Ultror on Summer Vacation", the 17th episode when the Ultror team puts together the their ultimate battle machine, Mechabot Ultror! Man, I gotta say, I love the Mechabot Ultror theme that plays as Red, Blue, Green and Yellow's robots combine together! It's not a ripoff of the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers theme even though the show seems to be a parody of Power Rangers, but it has some vague similarities to it. Popuri joined me at the table, placing a plate of boiled egg in front of me, then she sat next to me watching Mechabot Ultror On Summer Vacation. I took the egg and bit into the semi soft white filling, biting off half of the boiled yolk inside. Tasting how dry it is didn't bother me.

"You never miss an episode, do you Honey?" Popuri smiled at me before biting her boiled egg carefully, trying to avoid eating the cooked yolk in the egg unlike me.

"Yep. Before I married you, I always wake up every Friday morning to watch an episode before I go to work," I replied with a cheerful smile and then wiped my mouth with a napkin.

Popuri smiled, showing her teeth. I have to admit, can't stress over how pretty Popuri looks, especially when she smiles... I'm a very lucky guy. Anyway, after we were finished eating, Popuri and I looked out the window on the right side of the front door, looking out at the falling rain and cloudy light gray clouds obscuring the bright blue skies above. Popuri sighed in content at seeing the relaxing scenery.

"Beautiful, rainy morning, isn't it, Honey?" Popuri said to me.

"Yeah... It does. I don't want to go out there and get wet, but I gotta go. See you later, sweetie." I kissed her on her left cheek then she kissed me back.

"Be careful, Honey. Don't catch a cold, okay?" Popuri warned me.

I opened the door and looked back at her.

"Don't worry. If I do, I'll just visit Elli and The Doc, and they'll fix me right up." I went out the door.

To tell you the truth, feeling the cool raindrops pelt my body on me felt good, but still I was afraid of catching a cold. I went to the stables and fed Dash, then later to the hen house and fed my hens, collected half of their eggs for me and Popuri to keep for breakfast, and the other half for shipping, and afterwards I fed my sheep and cows, and milked my cows. Then I went outside to my crop garden check on my crops. Far as I could tell as I peered from the barrier of my wooden fences laced with barbed wires, the only crops ripe for harvesting today are my cucumbers. I went back to the stable and brought Dash with me with the saddle and bags on him so I can use the bags to hold the cucumbers instead of running back and forth to the shipping box. If I did that, I'd eventually catch a cold. I entered the garden with Dash in tow, navigated to the spot where my cucumbers are growing which has the most organic mulch in order to reduce water stress. I learned recently that using mulch on my crops is a good way to to prevent diseases from infecting my crops. I've never had any diseased crops before, but that could change so I started using organic mulch recently. Anyway, the only thing I like about working in the rain is that you never break a sweat thanks to the cool air and water vapors around me. But it doesn't stop your arms and legs from burning with fatigue, though. After getting all the cucumbers harvested, I took Dash back to his stable and went to the forest to get some herbs and bamboo shoots to ship. Then, I decided to head on over to Yodel Ranch to check on King.

As soon as I came up to their door, I knocked, then when I lowered my right arm, I grumbled as I noticed that my overalls, cap and shirt are already soaked wet.

"Come in!" That was Barley's voice.

I twisted the doorknob and entered.

"Hey-yo! It's me!" I called.

"Pete!" Barley and May exclaimed together.

May ran up to me and hugged me.

"Morning, May!" I smiled.

"Morning, Pete! King and Hana have been getting along just fine." May assured me.

"Really? Where are they?" I asked.

May pointed over at the dinner table. Under the dinner table, King and Hana were laying together side by side, eating dog food out of their bowls. I couldn't help but smile at the cute couple.

"Awww... Isn't that sweet?" I said in an affectionate voice as I approached the dinner table, watching them eat their dog food together.

"It sure is. Those two are made to be together," Barley commented as he walked over to the kitchen sink, placing a empty dinner plate smeared with tomato sauce residue into the sink.

After they were done eating, I decided to call King.

"King! Here boy! It's me!"

King looked up and as soon as he saw me, he started panting happily for a few seconds.

"Wooof! wooof!" King charged and jumped me, knocking me on my back!

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! It's good to see you too, boy!" I said as I turned my head back and forth trying to avoid my lips from getting licked by King's tongue.

After a heartwarming reunion with King, I chatted with May and Barley for a while, mostly about my life before I moved here in Mineral Town, nothing worth noting.

* * *

Saturday, 13th Of Spring, 2001

Not much interesting happened today. I fed Dash, my hens, Silk, Baana, Dairee and Moona, then I sheared and milked them, and I picked potatoes and bamboo shoots and herbs, like usual. Oh, and get this, before going out to work, Popuri and I were eating breakfast, watching television, and guess what the TV Shopping channel is auctioning off? A Power Berry! For $1000! Can you believe it?! I can't! No, I didn't buy it! All I bought were 4 boxes of flour and 3 bags of potato seeds in the market in the evening, that's all!

* * *

Sunday, 14th Of Spring, 2001

It's raining again today. Another rainy day. I sat at the dinner table, waiting for Popuri to arrive with our plate of boiled eggs. I was daydreaming while listening to the bubbling of boiling water from the pot that is boiling our eggs. I am not feeling cheerful today because I have plans to cook something interesting, but I can't do it at the moment, and I knew that Popuri could see my depression. When she came and sat next to me, we started eating.

"Pete, Honey, are you feeling okay?" Popuri asked me in concern.

"Yes, I am. Why, sweetie?" I replied.

"I've been looking over at you from the kitchen as I was cooking and I can't help but notice how... bored you look. Are you sure everything is okay?" Popuri asked me again.

I ate my first partially salted boiled egg before replying.

"Yes, well... I'm just kinda disappointed the turnips aren't ripe yet."

"Why is that?"

"I want to try out a recipe that Saibara told me about last year. It's a very simple recipe. I forgot the name of it, but I think it's called "Pickled Turnips" or something like that. All you need is a turnip and vinegar," I replied.

"I see... Well, if I were you, I'd go outside and see if the turnips are ripe. If they are, we can have pickled turnips for lunch today. How's that, Honey?"

I love Popuri's childishly cheerful personality. Her demeanor always perks me up.

"I'll do that, Honey. Thanks," I said then we locked lips for a few seconds, kissing, our wet lips making audible smacking noises. Then we pulled apart slightly, and I looked into Popuri's eyes.

"That's the spirit, Honey. I don't want to see you sad. I want to see you glad! Good luck out there!" Popuri said with a cheery smile.

I nodded, popped my second boiled egg into my mouth and while I was chewing it, I stood up out of my chair.

"All right, Honey." I smiled at her before walking towards the door and heading outside. closing the door behind me.

After I left, Popuri inhaled then exhaled slowly like a lovestruck teenage girl.

As soon as I stepped out into the downpour, I turned my head towards the garden. The turnips should be ready by now, but I couldn't tell from where I was standing. As I approached the garden, I saw someone in the corner of my right eye near the pond. I turned my head further to the right and I saw a man with skin dark as chocolate looking at my pond. He wore a rucksack bigger than mine on his back, and he carried a fishing pole in his right hand... It's Greg, of course! He was admiring the fish in my pond. Greg stared into the pond. He could see much more than a dozen silhouettes of fishes in the pond even though the water is rippling due to the fact that raindrops are falling in.

"Wow, that's a lot of fish," Greg said to himself in amazement.

This is unbelievable. This is the first time Greg has ever came into my ranch! I walked on over to greet him.

"Greg! Hey, Greg! It's me, Pete!" I called as I walked towards him, though I doubted he could hear me over the rain. I was wrong, though, I caught his attention.

"Ah, Pete! Morning!"

We shook hands.

"What a surprise to see you here!" I exclaimed.

"Well it wouldn't be right if I didn't pay you a little visit, would't it?" Greg questioned me with a smirk.

I shook my head smiling modestly. "No, apparently not. Anyway, I see that you were admiring all my fish, am I right?" I asked him.

Greg smiled. "Yes, that's a lot of fish. But if you use this brand new rod, you'll be able to catch better ones," Greg said as he pulled out a fresh, new looking fishing pole out of his rucksack and gave it to me. He placed it into my hands and I examined it in admiration.

"Wow... This is... awesome! Firm gripping... A reeling wheel... Yep! This is better than my previous rod! Oh, and here it is! It wouldn't feel right if I kept two of your rods. They belong to you, not me." I took my old rod out of my rucksack and handed it to Greg.

He smiled at me as he placed it inside his big rucksack.

"You're a good boy, Pete. May I make a suggestion?"

"Sure," I nodded once.

"If you ever have any kids, make sure they take after you, okay? You have admirable qualities. That new rod is now yours. You've earned it," he said and he walked away.

I watched him head for the bridge and leave my ranch going into the forest.

"Bye! Thanks a lot, Greg!" I called after him.

After he left, I proceeded to feed my animals, collect the eggs and milk for shipping and check on my crops. Unfortunately neither the turnips or cabbage plants are ready to be harvested. I also had to fix the garden fences because as usual, the rain damaged some parts and I have to replace the damaged wooden posts and retie the barbed wires. When I was halfway done hours later, I ended up catching a cold. I knew it would happen sooner or later.

"Ah... Ah... Atchoo!"

I didn't feel good at all, I could feel mucus slowly rolling down my nostrils. Despite my condition, I finished repairing the garden fences, cut up some grass with my sickle for fodder for my two sheep and cows and collected some bamboo shoots and blue herbs.

After all that work is done, I rested at home for a while and dry off. Popuri was a bit sad to see that I caught a cold. At 2:00 p.m. I immediately headed on over to the clinic to cure my cold. As soon as I came in, I saw Lillia sitting at one of the waiting room couches. She didn't look like her usual cheerful self. She could tell that neither was I. I approached Elli at the reception desk and smiled modestly at her.

"Good afternoon, Pete. How may I help you?" Elli greeted me.

"Atchoo! I'm here to see The Doc. I have have a... a cold... Atchoo!" I replied wearily.

Elli's eyes widened. "Oh my goodness! I'll let him know right away! Take a seat over by Lillia if you'd like."

"Thanks."

I walked back over to Lillia and sat next to her, but I sat down on a chair between two empty seats opposite from Lillia feet because I don't want her to catch my cold.

"Oh, Pete. Is something the matter?" She asked me with genuine concern.

I picked up and read a Sports Illustrated magazine with Tiger Woods on the cover and the printed white words "Any Questions?" in front of the pro golfer while she was talking, but I glanced over at Lillia after she spoke. "

Uh... I got a cold," I replied then turned a few pages.

Lillia nodded in sympathy at me while I read the magazine.

"Oh, I see. I've had colds before. Not pleasant at all. Medicines are so expensive. I feel bad for my children when they have a cold. The Doctor says we can pay at any time, but..."

Before she could finish that sentence, the voice belonging to The Doc interrupted her.

"Pete," The Doc called, unintentionally interrupting Lillia.

I rose up from my chair and approached The Doc, following him to a room behind the blue curtains. I took a seat and so did he.

"So, why are we here today, hm?" The Doc asked me.

I scratched my nose. "Uh... I'll let you figure it out in a exam," I replied as I gave him $10.

He casually took the money.

"All right, an exam it is. Now, open your mouth and say "ahhh"," The Doc said as he approached me with his tongue plank in his right hand.

"Ahhh," I went while opened my mouth as wide as I could, allowing him to use theat thin plank to hold my tongue down andinspect my mouth, I could feel the thin plank pressing down on my tongue when that happened. Later he used a stethoscope to check my heart rate and thermometer to check my body temperature, too.

"Hmm... Huh... Uh-huh... What the...? Ah, I see now..." He stored his exam equipment back in his bag.

"Okay, Pete, here's what I found out. Your body is very weak, and you seem to have caught a cold. What you need is a Bodegizer, but I recommend a tablespoon of Turbojolt, which is more expensive than Bodegizer, but more effective."

"How much?" I asked him.

"$1000," The Doc replied.

I groaned. I agree with Lillia, why is staying in good health so expensive?

"Here." I gave him the money anyway despite my disdain.

"Okay, here you go." He dug into his bag and gave me a bottle of Turbojolt, green liquid in a small bottle with the label "Turbojolt" stuck on the bottle, two yellow lightning bolt passing through the two O's to emphasize that the medicine works quickly.

"Take one tablespoon of Turbojolt every 4 hours," The Doc reminded me.

" _Atachoo!_ " I sneezed so hard, some mucus flew out my nostrils.

"Thanks, Doc. See you later." I left and headed back home to take my medicine and rest. And as always, Popuri took care of me.

* * *

Monday, 15th Of Spring, 2001

"What do you want for breakfast, Honey?" Popuri asked me as I watched a rerun episode of The Fairy And Me.

"Cereal. I want the Lucky Charms cereal," I replied.

"Okay, hon. They _are_ magically delicious, after all," Popuri nodded in satisfaction and poured some milk in our bowl and some cereal in it, then she put spoons in then she brought them to the dinner table and we ate Lucky Charms cereal together.

After eating, Popuri and I went outside to get ready to do our farm chores. As soon as we came out, Popuri and I breathed in the fresh spring air. Boy it smelled so fresh, I felt like jumping in the air in joy.

"Well, Honey, as usual, I'm going to go take care of the hens. The rest is up to you."

"Okay, Honey. Don't get too carried away with playing with the hens, now," I nodded, watching Popuri head for the hen house.

"See you later, Honey!" She called back.

Popuri's innocent, childlike heart always brings a smile to my face.

"Hey, Pete," Someone called.

"Huh?" I turned around and saw Mayor Thomas entering my farm. "Morning, Thomas! How are you today?" I said as I shook his hand.

"I'm doing fine, Pete, thank you for asking. I'm here to remind you that the Cooking Festival is on the 22nd of this month. Could you bring 3 corn by the 21st so I can use them for the festival?"

I flinched at that question. It's not even Summer yet! How can I produce corn in a season like this? I had half a mind to tell Thomas that this order is impossible for me to follow, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings and taint my good image in Mineral Town, so I guess I'll say yes and try to come up with a plan.

"... Sure, Thomas, I'll see what I can do," I said as sincerely as I could.

Thomas smiled happily. "Thank you, Pete. Remember, three pieces of corn to my house on the 21st. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it," I nodded.

"Great! Have a nice day, Pete." Thomas turned around and walked away.

As he walked away, I headed to my garden, feeling guilty that I lied to him. How am I going to grow some corn in the Spring season? I can't grow them- it takes more than a dozen days to grow some corn in a season like this! As I fed my two sheep and cows, I thought real hard about where I would get some corn. When I went to my garden with Dash, I saw that some of the turnips are ready for harvesting! I took 7 with me to keep in the fridge. The rest I put in Dash's bags. The cabbages were ready for picking too. But not the cucumbers.

Nothing more interesting happened today. Popuri and I went for a walk in town after I put some bamboo shoots and herbs in the shipping boxes and visited Ellen and Stu. Then afterwards we visited May and Barley, then Doug and Ann. In the evening I went out fishing with my new rod along with Popuri. She used my old rod. I taught her how to wait for fish and when she feels them tug the line, reel them in. She didn't do too well at first, but she got the hang of it. Me, well, I had my own share of bad luck. All I caught were garbage! But at least I managed to catch two shrimp size fishes. Better than nothing. Popuri cheered me up as we headed home. Before going home, though, we bought a jar of peanut butter and a jar of strawberry jelly so we can eat a peanut butter jelly sandwich for breakfast tomorrow.

* * *

Tuesday, 16th Of Spring, 2001

Popuri and I woke up, feeling great! We gave each other a good morning kiss, took a bath, brushed our teeth, and left our bedroom and headed into the kitchen to make some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Since we have no cooking utensils yet, we had to scoop some of the jelly and peanut butter out of the jars with our fingers. But it was fun, though! We licked the peanut butter and jelly off our fingers and we enjoyed it!

"Wow... What gave you the idea to use our hands when we should have a butter knife?" I asked her.

Popuri shrugged.

"I dunno. The idea just popped into my head suddenly. Why, do you think its yucky?" Popuri asked me cheerfully.

I smiled at her honestly and shook my head.

"No, I liked the idea," I replied.

Soon we were sitting at the dinner table, eating our sandwiches.

"Mmm... This tastes great!" Popuri squealed.

"Yeah! It's been... I don't know how long since I've eaten peanut butter jelly sandwiches! Mom doesn't even make those anymore!" I said before taking another bite.

After finishing the first sandwich and reaching for another one on the dinner plate, Popuri popped a question at me:

"Pete, Honey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it, sweetie?" I asked her before taking a bite.

"Have you ever interacted with babies before?" She asked me.

I gave her question some thought, scratching my chin gently while focusing my eyeballs up towards the ceiling.

"... I can't say I have," I said, focusing my eyes directly on Popuri. "I mean, they are cute, but I've never had any friends who got married or had a baby before." I replied.

"Hmm..." Popuri nodded in approval and she didn't say anything else, she just continued eating her sandwich.

I guess she was thinking to herself while I was eating. After watching the weather channel, Popuri and I watched the Delicious Hour channel. Naru demonstrated how to make noodles. Too bad we don't have a rolling pin, pot or knife. Jeez, Popuri and I aren't well prepared to make some good family foods, but at least we're still a happy couple, that's all that matters. Having Popuri as my wife has giving me a lot of bliss and joy ever since the day we got married. Suddenly we heard someone was knocking on the door.

"Honey, could you go see who it is?" Popuri asked me.

"Sure, sure," I got out of the dinner chair and headed for the door, and opened it.

There was little May, standing in front of me with a innocent smile.

"May! Good morning!"

"Hey, Pete!" May replied.

Then Popuri came to my side.

"Oh! Hello, May!" Popuri smiled.

"Hello, Popuri! Hey, guess what?"

"What's up, May?" I asked her.

"Hana had her puppies!" May exclaimed.

"WHAAAT?!" That so caught me off guard!

"You're joking!" Popuri's ruby eyes were as wide in shock as my eyes are.

"Come over and see!" May led us out of the farm and to Yodel Ranch.

As soon as we passed under the entrance sign that has the words "Yodel Farm" written on it, Popuri and I started turning our heads, looking left and right as we followed May. Barley, Hana and King were ahead of us. When we saw them, we noticed that there are not sign of the puppies for some odd reason.

"Barley! May told us Hana had puppies!" Popuri exclaimed excitedly.

"Where did they go?" I asked him.

"No, not yet. It will take another week for the puppies," Barley shook his head.

When I looked at Hana, I started to notice that her stomach is bulging out a little, a sign that Hana is still pregnant.

"Oh... False alarm," I sighed.

"Sorry, Pete. My mistake," May apologized.

"But you two came at a good time. I think King wants to go home. Take him back with you," Barley instructed me and Popuri.

"Okay. Come on, King. I know you're homesick. Let's go," I said.

"Woof!" King followed Me and Popuri out of the ranch.

"Good-bye, King!" May waved at us.

"Woof!" Hana barked at King then King turned around and barked back, then he continued to follow us home.

When we got back to our ranch, Popuri and I immediately began our farm work. While I was watering the cabbages and cucumbers, I decided tomorrow, I might buy another sheep or cow. After doing our jobs, at 3:00, I came back from the forest looking for blue herbs and bamboo shoots and gave Popuri some Toy flowers as a gift. I got a gift too- a smooch to the lips. For the rest of the evening, I rode on Dash's back, giving him some exercise for the big horse race in two days.

* * *

Wednesday, 17th Of Spring, 2001

After Popuri and I woke up and ate breakfast, we heard knocking on the door. It is Mayor Thomas behind the door.

"Oh. Good morning, Thomas," I shook his hand.

"Hi, Pete," Thomas smiled.

"The Local Horse Race is tomorrow at the you entering your horse?" He asked me.

I looked at Thomas incredulously.

"Is that a trick question? Dash and I have been waiting for this moment!" I smiled gleefully.

"Excellent! Let me see him." Thomas smiled. "Okay! Wait here." I ran to the horse stable to get Dash. A few seconds later, Thomas found himself looking at my handsome stallion. "Wow...! He is amazing, Pete!" Thomas said in awe, touching Dash's mane.

"Yep. He's a ladies man- or should I say mares horse," I said.

" _That did not come out right at all..._ " I mumbled to myself.

"You don't mind if I take Dash with me, do you?" Thomas asked me.

"I don't mind. If you didn't take him, I'd probably forget to bring him, anyway," I replied.

Thomas nodded, understanding my explanation.

"Then I'll take Dash for you. Remember, the race starts at 10:00 a.m. in the square. Don't forget," he told me.

"I'll be there. I won't be square," I promised him.

Thomas laughed at my joke.

"Nice one! Bye." Then he left with Dash.

After they left, Popuri and I returned to doing our farm work. Popuri took care of my hens while I watered the cabbages and cucumbers. Unfortunately none of them are ready for harvest. When I went to the barn to milk Dairee and Moona, I noticed that Dairee can now fill up a 2 gallon jug while Moona still can only fill a milk carton. I don't get it. Anyway, after taking care of my cows and sheep, I went to the forest and later came back with some bamboo shoots and herbs and threw them in the shipping box. After throwing them in, I noticed Popuri leaving the farm.

"Honey, where are you going?" I asked her.

"To Mom's house. I bet Rick and Mom miss me. I just want to see how they are doing," Popuri replied.

"Okay. I'm going to Doug's place and eat an apple pie or something," I replied.

"Okay. Take care of yourself, Honey," Popuri blew me a kiss and walked away.

I smiled. Popuri is amazing. Anyway, before going to Doug's Inn, I decided to chop up a few pieces of wood. When I got to the Inn in the afternoon, I had a chance to chat with Doug and Cliff, who is on his lunch break from working at the winery.

"Pete! what's going on?" Cliff greeted me as I took a seat next to him at the bar.

"Not much, buddy. Not much. Hey, Doug, give me an apple pie," I put $300 on the table.

Doug took the cash.

"Okay, one apple pie coming up," Doug said as he went to the back to prepare a frozen pie to be put in the oven.

"So, Pete, word is spreading around town that you are going to be in the horse race tomorrow. Is that right?" Cliff asked me.

"Naturally I'd tell you don't believe in rumors- but it's true, I am going to be in the race," I admitted.

"Dynamite! I'll be there! count on it!" Cliff smiled.

"Really? Cool!" I smiled back.

Doug came back with my apple pie and I ate it up to my heart's content.

* * *

Thursday, 18th Of Spring, 2001

Popuri and I were watching Star One Sports, the F-3 14 World Grand Prix. Honestly, I love racing sports rather than wrestling, I'll say that much. I don't have an absolute favorite racer for the F-3 World Grand Prix, it's either Mai Lin or Cecil, but when it comes to NASCAR, my favorite racer is Jeff Gordon. At the end of the race, it was neither Cecil or Mai Lin that won, it was Flora who came in 1st. I seriously doubt its the same Flora who my brother Jack knows in Forget-Me-Not Valley- he told me that she is an archaeologist or something like that, someone who digs for treasure and lost ruins, stuff like that. The scoreboard on television showed that Mai Lin came in 2nd, Josephene came in 3rd, Lilly in 4th, Cecil in 5th, Aja in 6th... Wait! I leaned forward, squinting my eyes. That name... It's the same as Duke and Ana's daughter from the winery! Could it be a coincidence? Anyway, Asuka came in 7th, even though she was ahead of everyone but crashed with Elizabeth. Elizabeth, however, retired due to leg injuries. The two sportscasters Barry and Samuel said that she'll live, fortunately.

"Honey, I hope you never get into sports like this," Popuri warned me with a worried look on her face. "It would make me feel terrible to see you get injured like she did."

I reassured her with a confident smirk.

"Honey, don't worry! Watching sports is more fun than being in it," I replied.

"Really? Then why are you and Dash entering the horse race?" Popuri smiled, countering my remark.

I gasped. "Oh no! It nearly slipped my mind! I better finish my farm chores!" I bolted out the door.

Popuri shook her head and sighed, then casually followed me out the house. When I milked Dairee and Moona, I realized that Moona can now produce enough milk to fill a medium sized milk bottle! Instead of harvesting, I put all the eggs and milk in the fridge back in the house and left the cucumbers unpicked, but I did water them so that the sun doesn't make them dry out. Then at 10:00 a.m., Popuri and I headed on over to the town square together.

As soon as we got there, everyone had their attention turned on me.

"Pete! Good luck!" Doug called.

"I'll be cheering for you!" Harris called.

"I'll buy your ticket!" Rick called.

It felt good to see everyone I know cheer me on as me and Popuri head for the ticket stands. Just before we could get close to the ticket stand, where Barley and Thomas were waiting for me, Cliff came up to me, including Rick, Karen, Gray and Zack came up to us.

"Hey, Pete! how are you feeling?" Cliff gave me a friendly pat on the back.

I exhaled and shook the numbness off my arms. "I'm so nervous I feel my heart beating fast and my stomach churning constantly," I replied.

"Don't worry about a thing, Pete, you'll do fine out there! I believe you will!" Zack gave me a hearty smile.

"Yeah! I saw your horse Dash a little while ago. He looks like a strong stallion to me!" Rick told me.

"So swallow your fears, stand with pride, and give us a show we'll never forget!" Karen urged me.

"Remember, when you have confidence that you can do something, you'll be surprised!" Gray said.

I couldn't believe that I was getting so much votes of confidence. It really empowered me.

"Gee, thanks guys. Thanks to you all, the fear is gone already. Just you guys watch! Me and Dash are going to tear up the racetrack and make heads spin!" I grinned with confidence.

"That's the spirit, Honey!" Popuri gave me a kiss on the cheek.

That's one more thing that boosted my courage! I rubbed my hands together until my palms heated up and I grinned excitedly.

"I can do it! Me and Dash can do it! Just watch!" I turned around and headed for Barley and Thomas behind the counter.

I slammed my hands on the counter and stared at them with sheer determination in my eyes.

"Barley, Thomas, when does the 1st race start?" I asked.

Thomas checked his wristwatch. "Six minutes," he replied.

"Don't you want to buy a ticket?" Barley asked me.

"No, no. I'm in the race this time!" I replied.

"Oh! Well, good luck, Pete!" Barley shook my hands in surprise and awe.

"Thank you!"

Then I turned around and left with Popuri, Zack, Gray, Cliff and the others. Six minutes later, Barley and Thomas announced by megaphone that the first horse race is about to begin.

Two hours later, after the first two races were over, the final race is about to get underway. Dash and I weren't in the 1st or second race, but we are in the final. Oooh! I am so nervous! Everyone I know began to buy up my tickets. Dash is number 3. As for me, I bought 5 of my own tickets too.

"Are you nervous, Pete?" Saibara asked me as he walked up to me.

I turned around to look at him.

"Well..." I paused to scratch my chin for a second. "... To be honest, when I first got here, I was more nervous than excited, now, I am both confident and excited at the same time."

"Good, good. A calm heart leads to a flawless victory, you know," Saibara nodded in approval.

"Really?" I asked him.

"A calm, cool heart makes smart, calculated decisions. A panicked, unfocused heart makes irrational choices. It's not hard to understand," Saibara said, smiling under his thick white beard.

I forced a wry smirk. "... Thanks for the advice," I nodded.

"I'll be cheering for you, Pete! Do your best!" Saibara said before walking away.

I looked at the 5 red tickets in the palm of my right hand, then looked over at Dash standing with the other horses and their riders near the Rose Square bulletin board. "Right." I nodded to myself and headed towards Dash.

Minutes later, the final race of this year is beginning to start. I hopped on Dash and Dash walked with the horses and their riders to the large, oval shaped racetrack. My heart is pumping with excitement as Zack opened the wooden gates to the racetrack. As soon as we came in, we headed for the starting line and stopped there. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, as if I am meditating.

 _A calm, cool heart makes smart, calculated decisions. A panicked, unfocused heart makes irrational choices..._

Saibara's words echoed in my mind as my eyes were closed. Thomas came up with his megaphone and began announcing the horse names and what lane they are in before the race starts.

"In the first lane is RockOn, MayDay is in Lane 2, Dash from Redwood Farm is in Lane 3. We're rooting for you. Mojo is in Lane 4, HotPot is in Lane 5, ChaCha is in Lane 6. the race is about to start... Get ready..." _*...POW!*_

The shot fired! All the horses started moving!

"Yeeeaah! Go, Pete! Go, Dash!" Cliff shouted.

Dash was running as fast as he could, I could actually feel his legs pumping aggressively underneath me as the wind whipped my face!

"Come on, Dash! Let's give 'em a show!" I said to Dash.

He managed to pass between Mojo and Mayday, and then RockOn four seconds later, but HotPot and ChaCha were too fast for us to keep up.

"Come on, Dash, don't give up!" I encouraged him.

Dash was panting heavily as he worked his legs to try to stay ahead of his opponents inches behind him.

"Go, Pete! You got it!" Rick shouted.

"You look great, Honey!" Popuri called.

Mojo managed to catch up side by side with us. Mojo's rider looked at me as our horses ran side by side.

"See ya later, buddy!" Mojo's rider said to me as Mojo slowly began to outrun Dash.

"Not on my watch! Hiyah!" I used my riding crop to whip Dash's rear end to make him run faster.

Eventually we caught up to and passed Mojo as we turned left, following the curving racetrack.

"Wha?!" Mojo's rider gasped as we passed him.

MayDay passed Mojo as well. Dash and I were ahead of Mojo, RockOn and MayDay, but HotPot and ChaCha are a few feet ahead of us. Obviously ChaCha and HotPot are more in shape than Dash, but I'm not giving up!

"Come on, Dash! We promised them a show, well let's give them a show!" I said.

Dash moved a little faster, putting some distance from Mojo, MayDay and RockOn behind us, but it seemed like we are barely getting close to HotPot and ChaCha.

"You two are looking awesome! Go for it!" Harris called from the audience.

"You're still a winner to us!" Karen called, then she popped her glass bottle of wine into her mouth.

I smiled.

"Hey Dash... Time to go turbo," I said grinning.

Dash neighed then moved much faster than before, matching HotPot and ChaCha in speed, almost going faster than them! HotPot and ChaCha's riders looked behind them to see me and Dash coming at them!

"Whoa!" HotPot's rider gasped.

"He's the only one catching up...!" ChaCha's rider exclaimed.

All my friends cheered like crazy! And we are halfway to the finish line!

"You got it, Pete! You and Dash can dominate!" Doug cheered.

Dash was still going turbo, but I can tell he's starting to get winded now. This is not good. I don't want Dash to push himself too hard, that he'll suddenly collapse in exhaustion. Soon Dash caught up side by side with HotPot and ChaCha. ChaCha was a couple inches ahead of HotPot, though.

"You're something else!" HotPot''s rider said to me.

"I didn't name him "Dash" for nothing!" I replied.

HotPot's rider smiled, but he didn't say anything else to me for the whole race. Dash almost passed HotPot, but soon he got so winded he began to slow down a bit!

"Uh-oh! Crud!" I cursed. I knew this would happen!

Dash slowed down enough to let HotPot back in 2nd place! ChaCha crossed the finish line first, then HotPot, then me and Dash. As soon as we crossed it, all my friends cheered. After everyone crossed the finish line, I jumped off Dash and took slow deep breaths of relief. Mojo came in 4th, Mayday came in 5th, RockOn came in 6th. I came up to my friends and they congratulated me for coming in 3rd place. It could have been worse. I may not have won this year's horse race, but to my friends and wife, I am a champion to them.


	19. Chapter 19 The Tea Party

**Episode 19: The Tea Party**

* * *

Friday, 19th Of Spring, 2001

* * *

Popuri and I started our great morning exchanging good morning smooches. First she kissed me on my nose, then I kissed her forehead, then she kissed my forehead, then I kissed her nose, and she giggled after that because she can be ticklish. "I had a dream about you last night, Honey," Popuri told me, looking at me lovingly with her beautiful ruby colored eyes. "Oh really? What was it about?" I asked curiously. "In the Summer, this year's Summer, you and I go swimming," Popuri replied. I waited for Popuri to continue explaining her dream, but she was done speaking to me, and I raised my right eyebrow in concern when I realized that. "... That's it?" I asked her. She smiled at me. "The rest I'll keep secret for now." She lithely climbed out of the bed and walked over to the bathroom door. "Awww, man!" I moaned sadly, covering my eyes with my hands in depression.

Later, Popuri and I ate biscuits and scrambled eggs with strawberry jelly I bought from the market while watching the 18th episode of Mechabot Ultror On Summer Vacation, where the Mechabot Ultror itself is locked in an intense battle with the giant, misty monster. The battle was cool and epic, and it seemed like neither Mechabot Ultror or the misty monster is winning! Towards the end of the episode, Mechabot Ultror is about to use its ultimate weapon, the Super Ultror Blade! "Oh, Pete, just to let you know, you have to go see Mom and buy some more chicken feed today. We are almost out," Popuri told me. "No problem. I'll take care of it," I assured Popuri. After eating, I got up and headed out the door and almost ran into Won, who was about to knock on the door! "*GASP!*... Oh. You surprised me," I put my left hand on my chest, feeling my heart beating quickly.

"Good morning sir. I see that you and your spouse are having a good morning, no?" Won asked me. "No, you're right. This is a good morning. Anyway, I trust you got something good to sell this time?" I put my hands in my pocket, looking at Won expectantly. Won reached up with his right hand, grabbing the right lens of his sunglasses with his finger and thumb, adjusting the way they sit on his face, causing a streak of the sun's light to briefly flash across his lens, and smirked. "As a matter of fact, I do," Won reached into his bag and... pulled out the vase he tried to sell me last time! "You remember this vase, don't you?" He asked me. My face turned from an expectant smile to an unapproving frown.

"...No..." I said flatly, making my face look like I ate a very sour pickle. "Come, come, my friend, think about this! You'll need that vase to make your house more pretty, don't you? I'm sure your wife will approve," Won tried to sweet talk me. I had half a mind to take the vase and smash it against his head, to tell you the truth, but I'm not that kind of guy to act violentlly, so I tried to reason with him. "Look, I'm sorry, but I don't feel like spending $5000 on something that won't help with my farm work," I said. "Why buy something useful when you could buy something useless?" Won asked me. I glared at him, then he smiled. "Forget I said anything. Bye!" He walked away.

I exhaled in relief, watching him casually walk away until he passed by the open gates. Won't this guy ever sell useless items at a low price? Anyway, I went to the garden, filling my watering can with water, feeding my fish with fish food from the fish food container near the pond, then went to my garden to water the cabbages and cucumbers. I used Dash, as usual, to pick most of the cucumbers. I decided to leave only three left. After that, I brushed my sheep and cows, fed them, and milked my cows. I'm still considering getting another sheep or cow, but I'm not sure which one first. Sheep are a little cheaper than cows, so I might get another one.

At 1:29 p.m., I took the opportunity to visit Lillia at Poultry Farm while Popuri was busy cleaning our house. When I entered Lillia's house- the door was unlocked and wide open, only the screen door was closed, by the way, I saw that she is all alone, and Rick isn't around. Lillia was just sitting on the living room couch, watching this old school television show I do not recognize. She did not notice me until she heard my footsteps approaching. "Oh! Pete! Hello!" Lillia smiled when she spotted me. "Hi, Lillia. How are you doing today?" I walked up to her and gave her a hug. "I'm doing fine, thank you for asking. How is Popuri?"

"She's doing fine. She's cleaning our house right now." I replied as I sat down next to her. "I see. So what can I do for you, Pete?" Lillia nodded. I shrugged. "Well, you see, Popuri told me that we're almost out of chicken feed, and we seriously need to buy some more..." I explained. "Oh, all right. How many units do you need?" Lillia asked me. I stroked my chin in thought for a second. "Oh... I'd say about... 61 units?" I guessed, then reached into my pocket and gave her $210. "Thank you, Pete. When Rick comes back from reporting to Saibara and visiting Karen, I'll tell him to send 61 units of chicken feed to your house," Lillia said. "Thanks! That's all I need!" I smiled.

I started to leave. "It's my pleasure, Pete. If there's anything you and Popuri need help with, just let Rick and I know. We're always here for you," Lillia assured me. I nodded, smiling at Lillia as I gripped the doorknob. "That's refreshing to know. Thanks!" I walked out the door, heading to Yodel Ranch. I went to Yodel Ranch and entered the farmhouse. "Hello, Pete!" Barley greeted me. "Hey, Barley! Where's May and Hana?" I asked him. "May is out back, giving Hana a flea bath. So, what can I do for you?" Barley asked me.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I want to buy another sheep," I told him, giving him $4000. Barley looked at the cash in his hands, then at me. "Is that so? Well, if it's more livestock you want, then more livestock you'll get. What do you want to name your sheep?" Barley asked me. "Uhhh... How about "Wooly"?" I asked. I felt like slapping myself- that is such a dumb name. Barley must have been thinking the same thing because he is frowning at me in confusion.

"Wooly?" He repeated. I nodded. "Why? You don't like it?" I asked him, though I had a feeling that the answer should be obvious. Barley shook his head. "It's not that. It's your sheep now, after all. I'll bring it to your farm later," Barley promised me. "Okay. Thanks a bunch! See you later!" I headed for the door. "Come back and visit again!" Barley waved bye. I left.

I headed into the forest, looking for blue herbs to collect for shipment back in the farm, including bamboo shoots. As I was in the forest collecting herbs, I suddenly had this feeling that now that I'm a husband, life in the farm will get very difficult for me. I mean, I already have very little cooking materials, I can hardly keep a well balanced stock of chicken feed and fodder without nearly running out, and what's worse, if Popuri gets pregnant (I have a hunch that she will soon, since I gave her my "tadpoles" recently), I'm not sure that I'll be a great father because I have no experience with babies. Feeling down and depressed, I decided to walk on over to the lake where the island containing the winter mines is located. There, at the edge of the lake, I looked into the reflection of my face in the water. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Who am I kidding...? Farm work is hard and it'll get even more harder every day," I said to myself. As hours passed, I got 10 hens, one horse, one dog, 3 sheep and 2 cows. Taking care of them all and watering my crops is challenging enough for me to do alone. Popuri helps out a bit sometimes, but only with the hens. I get the feeling that soon, Popuri and I will need somebody's help to help make our work much more easier. But who? Who will help us with farm work? Reaching into my rucksack, I absentmindedly threw a cucumber into the lake. *Splash!* The cucumber sunk into the cool water. I sighed.

"I'm in way over my head..." I muttered. Little did I know, to my left, away from my eyesight, the head of a strange creature popped out of the water, looking at me quietly, then disappeared back into the depths of the lake. I pulled out another cucumber and readied myself to throw it in the lake. I was so depressed I had no idea what I was doing.

"I'll fail when the third year comes, no doubt about it," I mumbled to myself before throwing the 2nd cucumber into the lake. Splash! Then, from the same spot he appeared, the strange creature popped up out of the water again, only this time, he spoke to me. "You're so persistent. Stop following me," he said and dove back underwater. "Who?!" I looked around in alarm upon hearing the creature's voice. I didn't see him because he already dove back underwater. I frowned, scratching my head.

"Hmm... I could have sworn I heard a voice somewhere..." I mumbled, then slowly turned my head left and right, examining the lake, seeing nothing, but I heard birds chirping in the distance. "I must be losing my mind..." I muttered as I reached in my rucksack for the last cucumber and threw it in the lake. My eyes snapped open in shock when I realized I did something I didn't mean to do!

"Oh no...! I didn't mean to...!" I realized that I threw all three of my cucumbers into the lake! I was so deep in my sadness I wasn't thinking rationally! Suddenly the creature who spoke to me out of my sight suddenly popped up from underwater right in front of me! "Wah!" I gasped in surprise, crawling backwards away from the lake's edge a few feet then stopped.

I looked at the strange creature standing in front of me. He isn't human but had a human shaped body and features. He had thick, yellow lips, beady eyes, pointy, elf-like ears, green scales instead of skin, orange colored belly, arms, and possibly legs, even though they aren't visible underwater, and on top of his head is a small, sun shaped patch of hair, green and dark like seaweed. "... I'll give you this. Just don't follow me anymore," the creature told me.

He extended his right arm at me. In his hand is some kind of berry. Being cautious, i reluctantly took it out of his hand. It isn't a Power Berry but something related to it. I ate it, then I noticed the creature descending back down underwater. "Hey! Wait! Who are you? What are you?!" I tried to ask him, but he already disappeared back underwater. "... Phooey!" I felt upset not knowing his name or what kind of animal he is. I've never seen anything like him. All I could do is head back home and relax with Popuri all evening and night.

* * *

Saturday, 20th Of Spring, 2001

* * *

I didn't tell Popuri about the weird creature that I met back in the lake in the forest. Who would believe that I met a lizard-man creature in the forest lake who gave me a strange berry that looks similar to a Power Berry? Nobody, I tell you! Anyway, I was sitting at the dinner table, watching the television with King as Popuri was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. Pancakes with sausage and scrambled eggs!

"Honey, what would you like to eat today?" Popuri called over to me.

"Eh, a peanut butter jelly sandwich will do just fine." I replied. "My thoughts exactly! I was hoping you'd say that." Popuri giggled happily and got to making our sandwiches. I watched the weather channel for a while, and after I learned it'll remain bright and sunny tomorrow, I changed the channel and found the shopping channel. Today, they are auctioning off the kitchen knife set for $3000! My eyes widened as I focused my eyes on the man and woman explaining and demonstrating how efficiently the knives can cut fruits and vegetables.

"... So, if you want this item, please call today!" The man holding a knife said, smiling sincerely before the TV Shopping channel theme played and the fade out happened. "Oh yes! Now they're selling what we're looking for!" I declared. Popuri arrived at the dinner table with our sandwiches. "What do you mean?" Popuri asked as she sat next to me. "The kitchen knives...! We seriously need those! In the afternoon, I'm going up to Doug's place and ordering that knife set!" I told Popuri happily. "Great! I can't wait, Honey!" Popuri smiled at me.

After eating and feeding King, Popuri and I stepped outside, ready to do our farm work. She handled the hens and their eggs while I went to the stables and fed Dash, then I went to the barn and fed Wooly, Baana, Silk, Dairee and Moona. Silk and Banna grew their wool back completely, so I sheared them along with Wooly, then I milked Dairee and Moona, and threw the balls of wool and bottles of milk in the shipping box. Then I went outside to water my cabbages and cucumbers and harvest my potatoes with Dash's help.

Working out in the spring heat is tiring, but at least its only 81 degrees. After that, I went to the forest to collect herbs and bamboo shoots then I stayed at home for a while with Popuri, eating lunch. Then later, at 1:44, I left the house and headed to Doug's Inn so I can use his phone to call TV Shopping and order the knife set. Before leaving, I managed to talk to Cliff, Ann, Harris and Doug for a while because it's been a while since I had a friendly chat with them. I've been so caught up in my farm work lately...

Anyway, I left the Inn and headed to the Supermarket. As soon as I entered, I saw Gotz, Jeff and Karen. "Pete! What's up?" Gotz greeted me. "Hey, Gotz. Still woodcutting?" I shook his rough, strong hand. "You know it." He smiled under his shaggy beard. "Hi, Pete! How are you?" Karen smiled at me. "Fine, Karen. How are you and Rick getting along?" I asked her. "Rick? Oh, he's doing fine. Lately he was whining about how much he misses Popuri. I don't know what to do to cheer him up..." Karen said looking sad when she mentioned Rick's sad state. "Oh..." I nodded out of sympathy. "So, Pete, what can I get you today?" Jeff called me from behind the counter. I snapped out of my trance. "Oh, right! Uh..." I looked around until I saw a new rucksack laying on the display counter along side thee packets of fish foods and harvest baskets.

I walked over to the rucksack and picked it up. "Hmm... This rucksack looks newer than the one I already got..." I commented. "It sure is." Jeff nodded. "It can hold twice the amount of stuff than the rucksack you already got. It costs $5000. Want it?" Jeff asked me. I smiled at him, still holding the rucksack as I approached him. "Do I? You got yourself a sale!" I said as I placed the rucksack on the counter, whipped out $5000 from my pocket and handed it to Jeff. He gasped in surprise at my adamant demeanor. "Wow! I should have seen that coming!" He exclaimed with a pleased smile. I removed my old rucksack from my back, gave it to Jeff and put on my new one, strapping the straps onto my shoulders. "Also, I want 2 grass seeds and 6 turnips seeds. Oh, I also want 8 boxes of flour." I told Jeff. "Okay, Pete, its your money to spend. Have a great day. Say hi to Popuri for me." Jeff replied in mild shock.

After I left the supermarket, my rucksack bulging with items, I decided to visit Pastor Carter. I walked on over to the church. Outside the church, I saw Stu and May together, talking about little kids stuff, like toys, cartoons, etc. "Hi, Pete." They both said to me as soon as they saw me walk by. "Hey, guys." I replied before entering the church doors. When I came inside, I saw Carter behind the altar, smiling happily. "Ah, Pete. Good to see you. He came over to me to greet me as I came over to greet him. We met up with each other halfway down the red carpet and we shook hands. "Hello, Pastor Carter. How has your day been?" I asked him. "Oh, fine. Fine young Pete. So tell me, how is your married life going?" He asked me. "Peachy. Popuri and I were made for each other. But..." I let my voice trail off.

Pastor Carter frowned in concern. "But what?" He prodded. "... Farm work is getting difficult for both of us. If I wasn't married to her now, I'd be in a real fix. Having Popuri around helps a bit, but I get this feeling that its not enough." I lamented. Carter rubbed his chin in thought. "Hmm... I see... Pete, do you remember me telling you about the Harvest Sprites a few seasons ago?" He asked me. I searched my thoughts. "Hm... Uh... I remember you telling me they live in a hollowed out tree back behind the church. Why?" I asked. "The Harvest Sprites are small people, no bigger than your dog. They are very friendly natured, too. They say that some humans can see them, and others can't. It is unknown why, but I get this feeling that you can see them. I'm sure that if you can befriend them all, they'll repay your kindness in return." Pastor Carter told me.

I smiled a little because I could see where he is going. "... Okay, I'll take your advice. Thanks. Bye." I turned around and left. "Good luck, Pete. Remember, work hard. Never shirk your duties as a farmer." Carter said. I opened the door when he was talking, but when I heard him warning me not to slack off, I froze up, looking at him in surprise. "Carter, I would never slack off. I'm a farmer, like my Dad and grandfather before me. They didn't slack off, and neither will I." With that, I left, closing the door. Pastor Carter shook his head, admiring my determination. "The young man is very promising..." Carter said to himself, smiling.

I followed the trail into the forest behind the church. I found myself in the forest, surrounded by trees. I could have gotten lost easily, but fortunately all I had to do is follow the dirt path until I reached a hollowed out house tree. I walked up to the door, and knocked. "Come in." A squeaky voice said. I opened the door and entered. Inside, I met 7 small men, small as garden gnome statues some people use for yard decoration. They all wore different colored hats and clothing. Their hats were pointy with a cotton ball on top. One wore orange clothing and a hat, another wore red, another wore green, another wore yellow, another wore blue, another wore purple and the last wore cyan. They all sat at their table, looking at me. I felt really out of place, being stared down and all.

"... Who are you, budum?" The Harvest Sprite in blue clothes and pointy hat asked me. "Uh... I'm Pete... Are you all Harvest Sprites?" I asked cautiously. "We sure are, budum!" The one in red said. I chuckled, because these guys remind me of the Keebler cookie elves. "I'm Chef, budum!" The Harvest sprie in red clothes said. "I'm Nappy, budum!" The orange one said. "I'm Timid, budum..." The green one said. "I'm Staid, budum." The blue said. "Hi! I'm Hoggy, budum!" The yellow one said. "Pleased to meet you! I'm Bold, budum!" The one in purple said. "And me, I'm Aqua, budum!" The one in cyan said. Now that I'm acquainted with these guys, I feel much more comfortable. "So Pete, are you here for the tea party, budum?" Staid asked me. I looked at him in confusion. "Huh? Tea party? Nope, I came to offer you guys a job. See, my wife and I, we're in need of some help managing the farm. We got a lot of livestock, but we can't take care of them on our own." I explained.

All the Harvest Sprites fell silent. Their smiles slowly turned into depressed, sad looks. "... You came to offer us a job, budum?" Staid asked me. "Yeah, if it's no problem." I said modestly. "We like to work, but..." Bold commented but he stopped, afraid to hurt my feelings. "... Then we wouldn't be able to go to the tea party, budum." Nappy commented for Bold. "Oh... I see..." I said sullenly. Man, my hopes are dashed so quick... "You can join us if you'd like, budum." Hoggy said, smiling. I perked up. "Really?" I asked. "Sure, Pete, budum! All our friends join our tea parties, budum! You should join too! Just don't come empty handed, budum!" Nappy said. I smiled. Good thing I came with something! "Well, I didn't exactly come empty handed." I told them all.

I dug into my rucksack and pulled out 7 of my boxes of flour that I bought from the supermarket. "I was originally going to save these for Popuri and I to cook something, but I'll just give all of these to you." I said. "Yippee! Yahoo! Thank you very much!" Aqua cheered as the other Harvest Sprites cheered happily. As I went around, giving one box of flour to each Harvest Sprite, they thanked me. After that, I stayed in their house, talking to them, telling jokes and laughing until the tea party began at 3:00 p.m. Their tea tasted great! What's more, the Harvest Sprites gave me 7 Toy Flowers as a gift!

They also told me that if I come to tomorrow evening's tea party, they'll give me a special gift I won't find anywhere else! After leaving their house, I chopped up some wood for lumber then returned home, giving Popuri the Toy flowers as a gift, and telling her about the tea party with the Harvest Sprites. She seemed amused at my story. She said she wants to come to their tea party sometime before the spring ends. But for now, we're falling asleep. And I almost forgot to plant my turnip seeds and grass seeds, too!

* * *

Sunday, 21st Of Spring, 2001

* * *

After eating breakfast and watching the weather update for tomorrow on television, Popuri and I came outside to do our farm work. Mayor Thomas came by to visit to remind us that the Cooking Festival is tomorrow. I didn't have the heart to tell him that I am unable to give him some corn for the festival, so I kept my mouth shut about it, much to my guilt. But sooner or later I got to tell him the truth. Anyway, Popuri and I did our usual routine, I harvested the cabbages, Popuri took care of my hens in the hen house, I brushed and fed Dash, gave King a flea bath and fed him as well, brushed my sheep and cows, fed them, and milked my cows, then later, Popuri joined me in the forest to hunt for some herbs and bamboo shoots.

After a long morning of work, Popuri and I went to stay at Doug's Inn to take a break and eat some apple pie and stuff like that while chatting with Ann. I asked her how Cliff is doing and she said he's doing fine, and she also told me that she has figured out a way to convince Cliff to make a living in Mineral Town. When I asked her what is it, she told me it is a secret. She didn't even tell Popuri what the secret is either. At 3:00, Popuri and I arrived at the Harvest Sprite hut in the forest behind Carter's church. Chef is the one who opened the door when I knocked. "Oh, Pete! Who is this, budum?" He asked me. "This is my wife, Popuri. I told her about your tea parties, and she wanted to be in it with me." I explained. "Oh, sure! A friend of Pete is a friend of ours, budum! Come on in, budum!" Chef invited us in.

We walked inside, being careful not to bump our heads, of course. When I looked at their table everything was set for the ultimate tea party of the season. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go prepare the tea- its almost ready, budum." Chef told me as he headed for the kitchen. "Pete! You're back, budum!" Hoggy exclaimed. "Did you and your wife bring us gifts, budum?" Aqua asked me. "As a matter of fact, we did." I said. Me and Popuri mostly had bags of flour, but I also had dumplings, too. The bags of flour and dumplings came from our fridge back at home- good thing we have them because the Supermarket is closed on Sundays. "Wow! Thanks, Pete and Popuri, budum!" Staid cheered. "Please, join our party, budum." Bold encouraged me and Popuri. "Sure! That would be great!" Popuri nodded modestly.

A few minutes later, we all gathered around the dinner table. Since the dinner chairs are too small for me and Popuri, and that there are only 7 to use, Popuri and I had to sit on our rear end, sitting next to each other. Aqua sat to my left, Timid sat to Popuri's right, Nappy sat in between Aqua and Hoggy, and Bold sat in between Timid and Staid. Chef sat on the opposite end of the table, facing me and Popuri. The table itself is filled with various kinds of pies and cups of tea. "Ok... Let the tea party begin, budum!" Chef announced. After that, the Harvest Sprites, me and Popuri grabbed slices of pies, and poured cups of tea from the teapot into our cups and ate and drank to our heart's content. We also had friendly conversations. It was fun! "So, are you guys the only Harvest Sprites here in Mineral Town or are there more of you?" I asked after sipping some delicious tea that makes me feel so relaxed.

"We sure are, budum! We are the only Harvest Sprites living in Mineral Town, budum!" Timid said. "But we aren't the only Harvest Sprites in the world, budum." Chef added. "Chef is right. There are many, many more Harvest Sprites spread out all over the world. How many, I don't even know, budum." Bold said. "But we do know that there are about 101 Harvest Sprites living in Forget-Me-Not Valley, though." Staid said after biting a cheesecake. "Really?! There are that many over there?!" Popuri exclaimed. "Yep. The only Harvest Sprites I've ever met from there is Oran, Sue, and Pompom." Hoggy said. After chatting we continued eating and drinking the delicious pies and tea.

Soon, at 4:25, the tea party ended. "Well, Chef, everybody, Popuri and I really enjoyed the tea party. The tea and pies were fantastic. If I ever need help with my farm work, I'll let you guys know. See ya." Popuri and I turned around to leave. "Wait a second, budum." Nappy called. Popuri and I stopped in our tracks and turned around. "Sorry for interrupting. I have a gift for Pete and Popuri, budum." Nappy apologized. "What? A gift for us?" Popuri was surprised as much as me. "Yes, budum. They're tea leaves for relaxing, budum." Nappy said. He walked up to me and gave me a bag of tea leaves. "Wow...! Thank you...!" I smiled.

"Thanks everybody! We really enjoyed the tea party! I hope we can see you all again sometime!" Popuri announced cheerfully. "No problem, budum! If you two need us for a job, we'll be here whenever you need us, budum!" Aqua said. "Thanks! Bye!" I said. Popuri and I left, feeling all cheerful for being part of an entertaining tea party. For the rest of the evening I went in the forest looking for Toy flowers to give to Popuri. When I arrived back home and gave her the gifts, I was rewarded with a smooch. I never asked her why she loves Toy flowers so much. I'll ask some other time.

* * *

Monday, 22nd Of Spring, 2001

* * *

At the cooking festival, as soon as Popuri and I arrived, I immediately ran up to Mayor Thomas, who is talking to Pastor Carter and Gourmet, the egg shaped man. "Thomas!" I called. "Pete! What's wrong? You look kind of pale." Thomas said. I got down on my knees. "Thomas, I'm sorry! I'm so very sorry! I couldn't give you corn yesterday! There's no way I could have offered you corn in the spring! I couldn't bring myself to tell you this because I thought you'd get upset... So please, I'm sorry!" I apologized profusely.

Thomas shook his head, going "Tsk-tsk-tsk-tsk-tsk... Pete... You can be honest with me. I'm not mad. If you can't deliver something to me, just let me know. Your apology is accepted." He said. Relieved, I stood on my legs again. "Really? Thank you..." I wiped the tears from my eyes. "You're a very honest boy, Pete." Gourmet said. "yes, that is a very admirable trait. I hope you teach your children to be as honest as you are," Pastor Carter said. "I sure will. Thanks again," I replied before heading to the table where Popuri is, with Ann, Doug, The Doc and Elli.

As soon as I got there, my nose caught the scent of hot, tasty, mashed potatoes, and dressing with sliced cranberry. "Wow...! That aroma is amazing! Ann, did you make those mashed potatoes?" I asked her, pointing at the huge mound of mashed potatoes with pieces of blue herbs sprinkled on top. "Yes, it is. Like I said, my foods are simple to cook." Ann nodded, smiling. "Ann, you make the best simple dishes all the time!" Popuri complimented.

"I agree! Ann is a natural!" Elli agreed. "Hey Doug, I bet you're proud of Ann, aren't you?" I turned my attention to Doug. "Oh, sure. I sure am." He nodded. "Do you know what I learned, Pete?" The Doc called to me. "What?" I asked. "The best dish doesn't always have to be the most complex one. It's actually all about how much time and effort you put into cooking that makes a dish delish." The Doc said.

"Ah! Ha ha ha ha! Those last two words rhymed!" Cliff nearby laughed, but Doc didn't smile. I couldn't help wondering why he never smiles often...? And what is his real name? After Gourmet tasted everyone's dish, it is decided that the winner is Doug once again. When we got back home, I immediately put Dash back in his stable because it'll rain tomorrow.

* * *

Tuesday, 23rd Of Spring, 2001

* * *

Popuri, King and I were already eating cereal while watching The Delicious Hour on television. Naru is demonstrating how to make a very simple dish: boiled egg! All we need is a pot! The way how we usually make boiled eggs is by going to the hot spring with our eggs. "I wish it were so simple to get all the cooking utensils we need to cook." I sighed, staring at the television screen at Naru talking and stirring a couple eggs in the boiling water inside the pot. "Pete, Honey, didn't you forget about the knife set you ordered?" Popuri asked me. "Oh yes! That's right! We got a knife set coming!" I smiled enthusiastically.

"And if I know Zack, he should be here with the package in about a few minutes..." Popuri said, looking over at the clock hanging on the wall next to the calendar to the right from the television set. *Knock-knock-knock-knock!* Someone is knocking on the door. "Well what do you know? I bet I know who this is..." I smiled to Popuri as I rose out of my chair, headed to the front door and opened it.

In front of me, I saw Zack, his tank top soaked with water, and water dripping from his face. He is holding a slightly wet package. "Zack! We knew it was you!" I exclaimed. "Really? I thought you weren't used to seeing me so often. Anyway, your order came in." Zack handed me the package. I took it into my hands and gave it to Popuri. "How are you doing today, Popuri? Is Pete treating you right?" Zack asked Popuri.

"Pete and I get along just fine, Zack, don't worry. Right, Honey?" Popuri winked at me. "Yes, Honey. We are." I nodded. "Well, now that I delivered the package, I better get home before I catch a cold! Bye!" As soon as Zack turned around to leave, I shut the door. After Zack left, Popuri and I marveled at our new knife set. With these sets of knives, we can now cut tomatoes, carrots, etc. for cooking! As for my farm work, all I did was feed my hens, ship their eggs, brushed my sheep and cows... I tried to feed them but I realized that I don't have anymore fodder left! Good thing the grass outside is ready to by cut with my sickle for fodder.

Before that, I fixed all the broken fence posts, and started slicing up grass hairs with my sickle, collecting more fodder for Wooly, Silk, Baana, Dairee and Moona. Later I took all the eggs, milk, bamboo shoots and herbs I stored in our refrigerator and took them for shipping; I also went into the forest to get more bamboo shoots and herbs. I'm surprised I haven't caught a cold yet. I wonder why. Well, anyway, when I got my jobs done, I came home at 5:00 to dry up, rest, and play with King and Popuri like a good husband should.

* * *

Wednesday, 24th Of Spring, 2001

* * *

"Good morning, Honey. What do you plan on doing today?" Popuri asked me as soon as we woke up and yawned. "Well, if the turnips are ripe for harvesting, I'm going to take a few and put them in the fridge so we can learn how to make pickled turnips." I replied. "Do you know how to make pickled turnips?" Popuri asked me. "Yeah, but... I forgot to take notes. All you need is a turnip obviously, a cutting knife, vinegar and... I forgot what else. I need to ask Saibara." I said then got out of bed. "Well, after we're done with our farm work, let me know the ingredients so we can get started, Honey." Popuri smiled at me. "Yeah. We'll cook together." I smiled back. Afterwards, after eating cereal and feeding King, Popuri went to the hen house to feed the our hens and prepare their eggs for shipping while I went to the barn and brushed and fed all my sheep and cows, and milked my cows as well.

Then I went to the horse stable and took Dash outside so he can help me get most of the turnips ready for shipping. I only took 18 turnips back into the house with me. Those 18 turnips I will use for my pickled turnip dishes. I also took 4 large fishes out of my pond for shipping as well. Then after that, Popuri and I left Redwood Farm, leaving Dash and King to play outside while. Popuri went hunting for bamboo shoots near the hot springs and blue grass herbs while I was elsewhere in the forest, chopping wood. At 1:00, Popuri returned home while I went to the Blacksmith shop to pay Gray and Saibara a visit.

"... So, that's the update on our tools for today." Rick said to Saibara. "Much appreciated, Rick. You're a devoted hard worker for your age." Saibara said. Rick smiled, wiping his steam smeared glasses with his apron. "Well, when you've got a physically weak mother and a sister who is married to your best friend, you have no choice but to work hard." Rick said, smiling sheepishly. "If your father were here, he would commend you for your hard work. I most definitely would." Saibara smiled under his white, thick beard. "Thank you, sir." Rick nodded, smiling. That's when I came in. "Hey Gray, Saibara... Rick? I didn't expect to see you here." I said. "Well, I come here every so often to give Saibara reports on our farming tools." Rick replied. "Oh, I see." I nodded. "Hey, Pete. How are you doing today?" Gray asked me, wiping the sweat off his face because he has been working near the furnace.

"Hey, Gray. Just doing what a farmer usually does. Nothing new." I replied, waving at him. "Ah, young Pete. Is there anything I can do to help you with tools?" Saibara asked me. I moved out of Rick's way so he can leave out the door. "Well, see it's not about tools, this time." I admitted. "Oh? What is it?" Saibara wanted to know. "You remember the time when you told me how to make pickled turnips?" "Pickled turnips? I believe I do. Why?" "Back then, I didn't take notes. Could your remind me the ingredients?" I asked as I pulled out a mini notebook and a pen from one of my overalls pockets.

"Okay, fine. Pickled turnips... What you need is obviously turnips. Next, you need a cutting knife, then the only ingredients you need are vinegar and soy sauce. It's that simple." Saibara told me, pausing a few times to make sure I'm keeping up with him in my notes. I got done. "Okay, I got them all. Thanks!" I turned around and headed for the door. "Have a lovely day, Pete." Saibara waved at me. "See ya!" Gray waved. When I left, Saibara evaluated Gray's work. "... No! No, no, no, no, no! That's not how it works! Do it over again." Saibara scolded Gray. Gray frowned. "There is just no pleasing him..." He mumbled as he began to correct his work.

I headed to the Supermarket to buy some stuff. There, I not only met up with Jeff and Karen, but also Elli, who was shopping. Elli is at the counter, with a few boxes of flour as Jeff calculated the price of the flour boxes in the cashier. They turned around to look at me as soon as I came inside, making the customer bell above the door chime. "Ah, Pete!" Jeff smiled. "Heya, Jeff!" I waved at him. "Pete! What's going on? How's Popuri?" Karen asked me. "She's doing fine. She's in high spirits lately, and that's a good thing." I smiled. "That's good to hear. I'm glad you two are getting along." Karen said. "Yeah. By the way, how are you and Rick doing? I saw Rick at the blacksmith shop, and he didn't say much to me. To be honest, he looked a little depressed." I said. "Depressed?" Karen asked me.

I shrugged as I walked on over to the section where the cooking materials are being sold. "I dunno, maybe it's my imagination or something." I said. "Oh..." Karen slowly nodded, then drunk a bottle of wine she held in her right hand. "Well Pete, even though we didn't get into a conversation often, it's good seeing you. Take care." Elli said to me as she left with her bag full of flour boxes. After she left, I bought 4 boxes of flour, and 3 bags of fish food. After leaving the Supermarket, I headed over to the Harvest Sprite hut to see how my new friends are doing.

"Pete! Good afternoon, budum!" Everyone said as soon as I walked in. "Hey, guys! I got you all something!" I took out my rucksack and handed over 4 bags of flour, setting them on the table. "Thanks, Pete! You're a generous person, budum!" Nappy said. "I sure wouldn't mind working for a nice guy like you, budum!" Staid said. "Thanks a bunch, budum!" Aqua said. Then Chef came up to me. "Hey, Pete. Can I talk to you for a minute, budum?" He asked me. "Uh, sure, Chef. What is it?" I followed him into the kitchen. The room was filled with the sweet odors of many kinds of tasty, exotic foods. "Why did you bring me in here?" I asked Chef. "I'm going to teach you how to cook." Chef replied. He took some sweet potatoes out of the fridge, placed them on the counter, grabbed a few seasonings and a cutting knife.

"Let me teach you how to bake sweet potatoes, budum. Even Doug at the Inn can't make this dish." Chef remarked. I blinked in surprise. A dish that Doug doesen't know how to cook? This could give me an edge in next year's Cooking Festival. "It's our most popular treat during our tea party, budum. You need sweet potatoes, eggs, butter and sugar." Chef told me. He grabbed a pot, put a full bar of butter inside,left it on the oven to melt for a minute, then he sprinkled some sugar on the melted butter which covered an inch of the pot, took a peeled sweet potato, put it in the pot and mixed it in, letting the butter and sugar absorb into the sweet potato. "Hm..." I continued taking notes, intrigued. Then Chef left the pot to cook on the oven, letting the butter boil around the sweet potato, possibly to sweeten it more, even with the sugar mixed in. "... After mixing everything in a pot, you bake it in the oven. That's it, budum! But be careful about one thing." Chef said.

"What is it?" I asked. "Don't improvise. Don't add anything else to the recipe. You'll ruin it that way, budum." Chef warned me. I wrote that down in my notes then I stuffed my pen and notebook in my pocket. "Sorry I can't stay and taste your sweet potato, but I gotta get going back home." I said, gently shaking Chef's hand. "Oh. You don't need me for work, budum?" He asked me, feeling sad. "Oh, you can work." I assured him. "Really? Will it involve cooking?" Chef asked me as we left the kitchen, returning to the main room where everybody else is. "... Uh, no. I only want you to water my crops." I replied. "Oh... Oh, well, that's okay. How long will this job take?" "Three days starting tomorrow." I replied.

"Okay, I'll do my best, budum. I'll wake up early tomorrow and make lunch, budum." Chef said. Next, I asked Aqua if he would like to work for me. He seemed sad. "What's wrong?" I asked him. "Nothing... It's just that when I work, my beautiful aqua colored clothes get dirty, budum." He replied. "Oh, don't worry. I only want you to take care of my livestock for 3 days. Just don't wear your best clothes for the job, alright?" I assured him. Aqua perked up then. "Okay, Pete. That makes me feel better, budum." Aqua replied. When I asked Staid if he would like to take care of my livestock for 3 days, he was more enthusiastic about it from start to finish, unlike Aqua. Then I left the hut, with everyone shouting "goodbye, budum!" to me. When I got home, I was too tired to practice making pickled turnips with Popuri, so we decided to just put our plans for making pickled turnips on hold until tomorrow.

* * *

Thursday, 25th Of Spring, 2001

* * *

Thanks to Staid, Chef and Aqua, Popuri and I didn't have to do much today. So we took the time to practice how to make pickled turnips. Popuri is in the kitchen with me, the cutting knife in her hand and two turnips laying on a chopping block. "Okay, Honey, so how is it done?" Popuri asked me. "First, I'd chop them up." I said. Popuri then proceeded to chop up the turnips into fine circular slices. Then she placed the sliced pieces into a large bowl. "Okay. Get some vinegar and soy sauce." I instructed Popuri. "Okay." She said as she headed for the seasoning set and grabbed a bottle of vinegar and a bottle of soy sauce, then she poured the vinegar into the bowl with the turnips, then the soy sauce next, then she grabbed a wooden spoon and began stirring so that the vinegar and soy sauce can be absorbed into the turnips, giving them a sour flavor.

Two minutes later, Popuri and I were at the dinner table eating pickled turnips. They tasted almost like pickles due to their sour flavor! "Wow...! This is awesome! Normally I don't like sour foods but this is great!" I exclaimed after swallowing. Popuri looked at her dish disdainfully for a few seconds then pushed her plate towards me. I looked at her, confused. I got this feeling that she doesn't like pickled turnips. "Sorry, Honey, this is one dish that doesn't suit me. Here, it's your meal." She said. I was right. I shrugged. "Fine by me." I said.

Later, I came outside to check on Chef, Staid and Aqua. They're doing fine with their work. I went to the forest, heading to Gotz's house. There, I chatted with Gotz, Louis and Harris, who is taking a break from his patrol. He eventually told me something very interesting during our conversation. "Hey, Pete, want to learn a nifty recipe?" Harris asked me. "Do I? That would be great, Harris." I smiled. "Great! You're probably too busy to cook, so let me teach you an easy dish. You like fried rice?" Harris asked me. I smiled at him incredulously and exhaled, slowly shaking my head in minor disbelief. "Wow, I haven't eaten fried rice since I lived in the city." I replied, taking out my notebook and pen.

"Well, to make it, you heat some oil in a pan and then add eggs and rice balls." "That's it?" I prodded on. "You can add other things, too, but you should use a knife to chop them up first. And it'll taste better if you can add sugar, salt and soy sauce." Harris added. "Neat." I smiled. "Pete, you're from the city? I never knew that." Louis said. "Yes, I am. I've lived in the city ever since my 3rd birthday. Starting when I was a baby to when I turned 2, my family and I lived on a farm near this very small town called Neighbor Town, if I remember correctly." I said.

"Neighbor Town, you say? My brother Luke lives in that area."Gotz told me. "Oh. Interesting." I nodded. "Hey, Pete, since you seem like a nice guy, I'm going to tell you how to make apple jam." Louis told me. I was about to take notes until Louis stopped me. "No need for notes, son. It's simple. Just cook sugar and apples together in a pot. Delightful." Louis said, straightening his odd glasses. "Thanks. I better get going. Bye guys." I left the house. "See ya, Pete." Harris said. "Later." Gotz said. "Have a delightful day." Louis said.

After leaving Gotz's house, I decided to head on over to Yodel Farm and see if I can buy another cow. I followed the path that took me up between Poultry Farm and Yodel Farm then I followed the path to the right, heading for Yodel Ranch obviously. When I got there, I saw an unusual scene. Barley, May and Hana were outside their house, marveling over two small dogs. Those little dogs... Could they be...? Barley looked up and saw me standing near the entrance, looking all puzzled. "Look, Pete, The puppies!" Barley exclaimed joyfully. I gasped! Those puppies are King and Hana's offspring! "Wow...!" I walked on over towards them. "Yap! Yap! Yap!" The puppies happily barked at me when they saw me coming. "Aren't they cute, Pete?" May smiled. I knelt down to one of the puppies.

"Yeah! They sure are!" I said. The puppy I am kneeling at stood on its hind legs, propping its front legs on my knees and began licking my face. I started laughing because it felt good to be licked by a cute puppy and because his tongue tickled! "Woof woof!" Hana barked at me. I looked at her. "You should be proud. You're a mother now!" I told Hana. After getting licked several times, I looked up at Barley. "So, you and May plan on keeping both of the puppies or something?" I asked. Barley shook his head, frowning in depression. "We decided to keep only one puppy because two would be too much trouble. And you already have King. So would you look for somebody in the village who wants to have this puppy? I'll keep it until then." Barley told me. "Okay. I'll be back once I found somebody." I stood back up, turned around and left.

And so, I began my trek to find a new owner for one of King and Hana's puppies. First I talked to Rick and Lillia about it. "It's great to hear that King and Hana had puppies, but..." Lillia stopped there. "... I have to take care of Mom. Sorry, I don't have the time or luxury to take care of a puppy as well. Sorry Pete." Rick said. "Ah, that's okay." I said. Later, I went to the Blacksmith shop. I told Gray and Saibara the details. "Sorry, Pete. Gray and I don't have time to take care of puppies. The life of a blacksmith is a difficult one. Please understand that." Saibara said. "No offense meant, sir. It's okay." I assured him. "Sorry, Pete. I'm just not into dogs right now." Gray said. "That's all right." I nodded in approval.

Next I paid Cliff a visit and told him about the puppies. "So your dog and Barley's dog had puppies? That's great!" Cliff smiled. "Yeah! Could you keep one of them?" I asked. "I'd love to, but this job at the winery eats up most of my free time, and I get too tired after work, so I can't sorry." Cliff said. "That's fine. I'll just find somebody else." I said. Then I went to Anna and Basil's house. "A puppy?" Basil asked me.

"Yep. Would you two like to keep one?" I offered. "... Uh... Sorry Pete, taking care of animals is a huge responsibility for us to handle." Anna said. "Sorry, Pete." Basil apologized. "No worries." I assured them. Then I went to Ellen's house. She wasn't interested either, but she said Stu might, but she doesn't know where he is. So I went to the Supermarket and asked Karen, Sasha and Jeff if they were interested. They declined too. Next I went to the clinic and asked Elli and The Doc.

They declined too. Then I went to Doug's Inn. Doug declined because he and Ann already had Nora, their pet cat up the stairs. Then I went to Gotz's house to ask Gotz if he is interested. I caught him coming out of his house along with Harris and Louis. He wasn't either, for personal reasons. Then I decided to ask Harris. I caught up with him on the road between Poultry Farm and Yodel Ranch. "Hey, Harris, hold on!" I called out to him. "Hmm?" He stopped, allowing me to catch up. "Pete. What's going on?" He asked. "Have you heard? My dog and Barley's dog had puppies today!" I told him. Harris smiled.

"So King and Hana from the Yodel Ranch had puppies? That's good." He said. "Yeah. Problem is, Barley can't take care of both puppies, so he tasked me to find someone who can keep one of the puppies as a pet. So... I come to you offering you a chance to have a puppy and raise him to be a fine police dog. Besides, you need a partner by your side, human or dog, don't you?" I asked. Harris nodded.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. So you're offering to give me a puppy?" "Yes." "Wow, thanks. I'll raise it to be a great police dog. The puppy's at the Yodel Ranch, right?" "Yeah." I nodded. "Thanks, Pete. Thanks a lot." Harris headed on over there. So did I, but for a different reason. I returned to buy a cow, and I named it Mai. Oh! Barley and May named the puppy they kept Yone. When I came back home, I told Popuri about everything that happened today, the puppies being born, Harris keeping one of them, everything.

* * *

Friday, 26th Of Spring, 2001

* * *

It's raining today. I was watching the latest episode of Mechabot Ultror on Summer Vacation with Popuri. The Mechabot is having a terrible time fighting the misty monster. Its ultimate sword slash attack failed to do any damage to the foggy creature! Matter of fact, all of Mechabot Ultror's attacks are useless! I gotta tell ya, this is one intense episode, and it ended with a cliffhanger that left me sitting on the edge of my seat... Literally! "Uh, Honey, scoot back into your chair before you fall." Popuri warned me. I immediately straightened myself up. "Oh. Sorry, Honey." I said. Since it's raining today, we didn't really do much. We just watched cartoons, and at midday,

I went to the hen house to check on Staid and Aqua, and Aqua told me that his birthday is today, so I gave him an egg and a box of flour as his birthday gift. I told him that my birthday is this summer on the 12th. I also went to Poultry Farm to buy 51 units of chicken feed, then I went to Doug's Inn to chat with, and I gave Ann some if my fish as a gift. I also met Won again. He offered to give me pineapple seeds. He said they are very expensive, $1000, and they take a long time to grow, but selling them can rake in a lot of money- $500! So I bought one bag of pineapple seeds, and I planted them as soon as I got back home. Then for the rest of the day I stayed at home with Popuri, talking, watching cartoons, telling jokes, playing catch with King, and before we went to bed, smooching.

* * *

Saturday, 27th Of Spring, 2001

* * *

Popuri and I woke up, took a bath, brushed our teeth, and we left our bedroom. "Woof woof!" King barked at us. "Morning, King!" I walked up to him and petted his head. When I looked up at Popuri, she was holding her stomach with her right hand, looking a bit exhausted even though we just woke up. "Popuri? Honey? Are you okay?" I asked her. "I feel hungry! But I don't feel like doing anything!" Popuri said. I gave her a puzzled frown because that is strange! She's hungry, but feels too tired to do anything? "What? You're hungry? Well, we have rice balls in the fridge... or do you want bread?" I asked her as I took her into my arms, gently guiding her to the dinner table so she can sit in one of the chairs and relax. "I don't want rice... or bread. I don't know what I want. But I know I'm hungry." Popuri said as I gently set her down on one of the chairs, looking dizzy and a little tired.

I am really getting worried now. I ran to the kitchen, grabbed a glass cup, filled it with water, opened the top of the fridge, pulled out a tray of ice cubes, popped two ice cubes in the cup, and gave Popuri the drink. She drunk the water. "Thank you, Honey." Popuri said. "I'm going to go out and try to find something. Are you going to be okay by yourself?" I asked her. "I'll be fine. I got King here. Just go out and find something for me to eat." Popuri said. "Okay." I walked out the door. I caught Aqua, Chef and Staid entering my farm. "Hey, Pete! Where are you going, budum?" Staid asked me. "To town. I gotta get some food for Popuri. She's not feeling well." I replied. "Oh no, budum! Well, I hope she gets better!" Staid said with worry, looking sad. "Me too. This is the first time she has felt like this." I replied then left.

I went to Poultry Farm and tried opening the door, but it is locked this time. "Drat!" I cursed. I began knocking on the door as loudly as I could. "Rick! Lillia! Riiiick! It's an emergency! Open the door!" I shouted. Rick answered the door without wearing his glasses, rubbing his eyes. "Jeez, Pete. Don't you know what time it is? It's 7:56 a.m. What's going on?" He asked me wearily. Lillia slowly came into view behind him. "Why the urgent look, Pete?" She smiled. "Guys... Popuri... Something is wrong with her. She says she's hungry, but she's too weak to do anything." I explained.

Lillia looked shocked to hear my explanation, but not in a panicked way, more like calm. "Lillia...?" I asked her calmly, because I get the feeling she knows what's going on. "Uh, Rick... Can I talk to you in private?" For some strange reason, I saw a smile was on Lillia's face now instead of a surprised expression. "Sure, Mom. One sec, Pete." They disappeared back into the house for a while, closing the door and leaving me outside alone for a minute. Then they came back out. "Okay, Pete, where's Popuri?" Lillia asked me. "Back home," I replied. Lillia nodded at me and turned her attention to Rick next to her. "Rick, take Popuri to the hospital." "Gotcha, Mom." Rick nodded and ran off for my farm. "Wait! The hospital!? She's not sick! She's hungry! ... Gah!" I called after Rick, but he ignored me, sprinting down the road. Frustrated at Rick ignoring me, I headed over to Doug's Inn to buy some food for Popuri.

Inside, I found Doug, Ann and Cliff talking. "Pete! What's up?" Cliff greeted me. "Sorry, Cliff, no time for small talk. Doug, give me two apple pies; and make it snappy, alright?" I said as I headed towards the bar. "Two apple pies? Pete, what's going on here?" Doug asked me. "My wife... Popuri... She's hungry but she's too weak to do anything besides walking." I explained. Doug slowly nodded. "Ahh... Well, here you go. Two apple pies." "Thanks." I thanked Doug. "Well, Pete, to be honest with you, there's a special reason why she's hungry." Doug said.

"Special reason? What are you talking about?" I didn't understand at all. Ann giggled. "Pete, you really don't know?" "Pete, you are so dense..." Cliff chuckled. I was so confused. "Will somebody please fill me in on what the heck is going on?" I raised my voice in exasperation. "I suggest you go to the hospital. They have all the answers there." Doug said. I wrapped the apple pies in plastic wrap and put them in my rucksack. "I'll do that, thanks." I left the Inn and headed for the hospital as fast as my legs can take me.

When I got there, I opened the door and came in, short of breath. From between the blue curtains, I saw Popuri emerge, her face looking red as a strawberry. She was heading towards the exit when she noticed me standing in front of her. "Honey...?" I was still short of breath. "Oh, Honey... What's wrong?" Before I could answer, Elli emerged from between the blue curtains. "Popuri, congratulations, you're pregnant." Elli smiled. "*GASP!*" My mouth immediately dropped open! "Oh..." Popuri blushed then looked at me with a happy smile. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't feel my legs anymore so I staggered over to one of the couches to sit down. "Honey? You okay?" Popuri asked me. "Yeah... Just give me a moment to catch myself." I said, then I took several deep breaths.

When my legs stopped feeling numb, I walked up to Popuri. "You... you're pregnant, Honey? Is it true?" I found this amazingly difficult to believe. Popuri continued blushing, smiling at me. "Yes, I'm pregnant." She nodded. My lips trembled in surprise. I smiled. "Yes! Whoo-hoo! Wait till Jack, Mom and Dad hear about this!" I had so much more excitement in me I had to suppress most of it. "I'll go home." Popuri said. "Okay. I'll be at the Inn making a few phone calls." I replied. "Don't be too long." Popuri said as she walked by me and gave me a kiss. I watched her leave out the door, then I walked up to Elli. "Congratulations. You'll be a father soon." Elli smiled at me.

"I know, I know... Man... This feels all so surreal. My dog, King recently became a father, and now, I will too. I feel so excited I gotta call Mom and Dad about this." I said, feeling all kinds of emotions run through my mind. The Doc then appeared. To my surprise, he had a smile on his face! That's rare! "Congratulations. I'm sure you'll have a lovely baby." He said. I smiled back. "Thanks, Doc. Thank you, Elli. I hope I'm sure I'll be a good parent because you both have confidence in me. Well, I better get going. I gotta spread the word about this." I said then I left. "Pete is an exceptional individual." The Doc said, still smiling. Elli nodded. "Yes. Something tells me that his baby will grow up to be just like him." Elli said.

As soon as I came out of the hospital, Rick and Karen, standing in the space between the hospital and the Supermarket near the red mailbox called out to me. "Hey, Pete! Popuri told us the good news! You'll be parents soon!" Karen called. "Way to go, Pete!" Rick called. "Thanks! This means you are going to be an uncle, Rick!" I called back as I walked by. As I walked away, Rick smiled with pride at the thought of being an uncle. "Congratulations Pete!" Jeff called as he and Sasha came out of the Supermarket to congratulate me. "Thank you!" I waved at them. Then Mayor Thomas, Keno and Harris came out of Thomas's house to say their congratulations to me as I walked by. Greg walked past me, saying his congratulations, then Mary, Ellen, Anna, Basil, and as I walked by the Orchard, Duke and Mana said their congratulations to me, then Gray and Saibara, and up the stairs, Lillia, Cliff, Doug and Ann congratulated me as I walked up the stairs.

I came back home, feeling like a new man. Chef, Staid and Aqua noticed that. "Pete? Why do you look so happy all of a sudden, budum?" Chef asked me. "Chef, Staid, Aqua... When you go back home, tell Bold, Nappy, Hoggy and Timid this: My wife is pregnant!" I told them. "Yippee! That's great news, budum!" Aqua said. "We're happy for you! Really, we are!" Staid said. "I hope you and your family have a happy life." Chef smiled. "We will! Thanks." I said before entering my house. Inside my house, Popuri was in the kitchen, getting ready to cook something. "Honey?" She noticed me coming at her. I dug into my rucksack and pulled out the plastic wrapped apple pies. "Here you go, Honey. Eat up." I gave her the pies.

She impatiently unwrapped the pies then immediately ate them both. "Mmm...!" Popuri savored the flavor of the sweet caramel and apple in her mouth. "I thought something was strange. I'm glad I'm not sick." She said to me. I'm happy to know that she's pregnant, but I'm also worried about her health. "Are you okay, Popuri? Do you feel dizzy?" I asked her. She shook her head and gave me a warm, cheerful smile. "I'm okay. It's just odd that I feel so hungry." She said. "Oh. I was just so worried about you, I had to see how your are doing before I call my parents and brother. I'm going to the Inn. I'll be back." I headed back towards the door. "Okay, Pete. I love you, Honey." She smiled at me, blushing. I looked at her. Looking at her blush at me makes me blush back. "I love you too, Honey." I replied before going out the door.

When I came out the door, I remembered that I planted pineapple seeds. When I entered my garden to check on them, I saw that the patches of soil where I planted them didn't have them! The pineapple seeds mysteriously disappeared! I was in shock! How could this happen?! ...Won... He swindled me! Those pineapple seeds are no good! I've got a bone to pick with him next time I see him. When I got to the Inn, I used Doug's phone to call T.V. Shopping to see what they got selling today. They got a frying pan for $2500, so I went and ordered it. Then I called my parents. _*Brrrring... Brrrriiiinnng...*_

"Hello?" "Dad?" "Pete? Hey, son! How are you?" "I'm doing fine, Dad. Hey, I got some good news to tell you and Mom. Can she hear me?" I asked. "Hold on, let me put you on speakerphone... Okay, now we both can hear you. Tell us the good news." Dad said. "Well, Dad...Uh... This might give you and Mom a heart attack, but... Popuri is pregnant." I said. "Oh my goodness...!" I heard Mom exclaim in the background. Dad was shocked speechless. "... Son, it's about time I said this. You're an adult now. Having a baby in your life is a huge responsibility." Dad said. "I know, Dad. I know. But I'm willing to take that responsibility, though." I nodded.

"Pete, you remind me of myself when I was 19. When Ellen was pregnant with you first, my whole world changed. I was happy to become a father, but I learned that being a father only adds more responsibilities for me to handle as a farmer." Dad said to me. "I know what you mean, Dad. But I'm not going to chicken out; I'm going to be the best father I can possibly be for my baby." I said with determination. "That's good, son. Oh, Ellen wants to speak to you." "Hello?" "Mom?" "Pete, I'm so proud of you." Mom cried. "I know, Mom. Believe it or not, I'm not a helpless baby anymore. I've grown up." I said.

"I know, baby. But still, I can't help but cry... To see my little boy grow up into a responsible, dependable young adult would make any mother cry." Mom said. I chuckled. "I can imagine. Well, I'll call you later." "Okay, Pete. Good luck." Mom said. "Pete, you continue to impress me over and over. I should have known the apple wouldn't fall far from the tree." Dad said. "Me too. Well, bye." I hung up the phone. When I turned around to leave, I saw that swindler Won come in. I felt my hands curl up into a fist and tremble in a rage. I had half a mind to do something vulgar to Won, but I had to control myself as I walked towards him. He sat down at a chair, setting his briefcase on the floor next to him.

He noticed me stop next to him. "You...! You...! You...!" I pointed my finger at him, seriously trying hard to restrain myself from breaking his nose with my fist. "Me? Me? Me?" Won asked in a joking manner, smiling his mischievous smile. I couldn't take it anymore. "You wastrel! You worthless deadbeat! You cheater!" I fumed. "Whoa, whoa! Time out! What did I do?" Won looked confused now. "You swindled me over those pineapple seeds, you rat! I can't believe you...! Those seeds died out today! You tricked me!" I growled. "Huh? Hang on a sec. I-" Won started to say but I cut him off. "You know what? You better be lucky I'm in a good mood today. If I wasn't, I'd have Harris all over you in a heartbeat. Since I'm a generous guy, I don't want to see your face anymore in this town. If you're not out of Mineral Town by the 1st day of Summer, I'll report you to Harris and have you arrested. Got it?" I sneered, and I was literally up in Won's face.

Won looked speechless. He wanted to say something but he didn't. He just grabbed his suitcase, got up out of his chair and left the Inn. I exhaled. Now that that problem is solved, I can go home and write a letter to Jack, and celebrate with Popuri.

* * *

Tuesday, 30th Of Spring, 2001

* * *

I woke up, then Popuri. "How are you feeling, Honey?" I asked her. Popuri giggled. "What's so funny?" I asked her. "No matter how many times I eat, I still feel hungry. Isn't that strange?" Popuri asked me. "Yeah, it is." I nodded. After bathing and brushing our teeth, we came into the kitchen and ate rice balls for breakfast while watching The Delicious Hour. Naru is demonstrating how to make an omelet. All you need is an egg, oil and milk. and cook on the oven. "Hey, We got some oil already!" Popuri exclaimed. "We do! I'm gonna go get some eggs then we can practice cooking an omelet." I said as I got up and walked out the door. As soon as I came outside, I heard a familiar voice shout out: "Hey, Pete!" I recognized that voice.

It can only be... I turned around. And who did I see enter my farm? "Kai! How's it going, buddy?" We slapped high fives. "Not much. I'll be here for the entire season like last year. How's it going? I see you've been spicing up your farm life since my last visit. Your house looks amazing. Not just the house- your hen house, and barn." Kai said. I grinned at him. "You have no idea what you've been missing out on since you left last year. I got married in the winter." I told Kai. His eyes widened, his eyebrows in a smooth arch. "Really? You? Married? Who's the lucky girl? Mary? Karen? Ann? Elli?" "You'll be surprised. Hey, Honey! Guess who is out here visiting!" I called. Seconds later, Popuri emerged from out the door. Kai looked dumbfounded then when he spotted Popuri. "Hi, Kai! It's so good to see you again!" Popuri exclaimed.

Kai then slowly turned his head back at me, his expression still dumbfounded for a few seconds, then he gave me that sly smile and elbowed me on my left arm in a friendly way. "Pete, you lucky golden retriever! I should've known you'd go after Popuri." Kai said. "What can I say? We're made for each other." I shrugged. Popuri then came up to my side, her arms around me. "Kai, since you just came here, let me tell you something amazing." "What's this amazing thing you want to tell me?" Kai asked. "I'm pregnant." Popuri replied. "Wha...!" Kai looked like someone punched him in the gut.

"Pete...! You're unbelievable! You just couldn't keep your boxers or briefs on, couldn't you? Do you have any idea what you've gotten yourself into?" Kai asked me. "Yes, and I have no regrets." I nodded. Kai exhaled in relief. "Good. At least you know what you got coming. I don't ever plan on having a baby. A girlfriend, yes, but a baby... I don't know about that." Kai shook his head. "I wasn't planning on having a baby either, but, one thing came to another and I have to go with the flow." I shrugged sheepishly as Popuri rested her head on my shoulder.

"I see. Well, I'm going down to the beach and open up my shack. See you two lovebirds later." He turned around and walked towards the exit. "Bye, Kai." Popuri said. "Bye, buddy." I said too. He turned around at us. "You two come by my Seaside Lodge, okay?" He said. "Sure! I'd love to eat up your pizzas again!" I said. "Honey! You're making me more hungrier!" Popuri grumbled.

After Kai left, I got to work watering my cucumbers, feeding my livestock and nurturing them, collecting the eggs and milk, that sort of job, then I went looking for bamboo shoots... You know my routine by now- why am I explaining it over and over? After that, I returned home, Popuri decided to visit Rick and Lillia, and I decided to hang out at Doug's Inn for a while. At Doug's Inn, I ate a full apple pie while chatting with Cliff for about an hour or so. At 3:00 Won came in. "Pete! I'm glad you're here. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"No." I replied, turning my back on him. "Come on, please! Hear me out." Won pleaded. "... Make it good. Remember this is your final day." I reminded him. "Okay. I've been thinking about what you've said to me last time... It's tearing me up inside. I have to tell this to you so I can get it off me... I'm sorry. I'm sorry for selling you the useless vase, I'm sorry for selling you the SUGDW apples- there's nothing special about them, they're just plain apples, I admit it. And I'm sorry for forgetting to tell you that pineapples only grow in the Summer, they don't last long during the Spring season," Won said.

"Summer? They grow in Summer?" I asked. "I... intentionally forgot to tell you that. Sorry. Where I come from, honest salesmen finish last. I guess that's a habit I seriously need to break. I don't expect an apology from you, but I just want to let you know that I'm sorry for being a cheating salesman and starting tomorrow, this Summer, I'll be an honest, good salesman to you from now on. All of the products I sell will be high in quality." Won promised me. I took his confession into consideration, then I faced him, and gave him a warm smile. "Apology accepted." I shook his hand. And from that day forward, Won has become a changed person. Nothing else interesting happened today, so that's all I did.


	20. Chapter 20 Strong Love

**Episode 20: Strong Love**

* * *

Wednesday, 1st Of Summer, 2001

* * *

I opened my eyes, sat up in my bed and yawned. Popuri woke up seconds after I did. "Good morning, Honey." She gave me a soft kiss which left me feeling all warm and fuzzy all over my body, and I kissed her back, on her forehead. "How are you feeling, sweetie?" I asked her after kissing her. She grinned at me. "Hungry." A few minutes later, Popuri was cooking scrambled eggs for herself and me.

She cracked the three eggs individually on the edge of the frying pan and opened up the broken shells so the yolk can fall in the grease covered frying pan. She then added some oil into the oven so that the fire can intensify, cooking the yolk more effectively, Popuri placed the pan on one of the circle shaped things, then she turned on the oven, using my spatula to scramble the cooking yolk. Minutes later, she came back to me at the dinner table with two plates of scrambled eggs and a 6 foot piece of bread that I broke in half- half for me and the other half for Popuri.

"Breakfast is ready, Honey." Popuri beamed pridefully at her cooking. "Mmmm, looks great for your first time, Honey." I said. She placed my plate in front of me then she sat down with her plate. "Eat up, Honey." Popuri urged me. As soon as I got a taste of the scrambled eggs with the strawberry jam filled piece of bread that I have... oh man, the taste buds on my tongue were so pleased, I felt like I went to Heaven just by eating this wonderful breakfast. I ate up my breakfast 3 seconds faster than Popuri did, even though she is hungry because she's pregnant.

"Wow... You must think my cooking is great because of the way you eat. All in one bite." Popuri said. "Well, you are a great cook." I complimented her. "Oh, stop!" Popuri blushed, turning her head from directly facing me like she's extremely flattered. "Oh! Pete! Today is Opening Day! Are you ready to go swimming with Kai and the others?" Popuri asked me. I gasped in surprise. "Of course! I forgot all about this day! I better go get my swimming trunks!"

Popuri and I stayed at home for hours until 10:00, that's when we left Redwood Farm and headed for Mineral Beach. By the time we got there, pretty much almost everyone I know, including Greg, were here. Karen is the first to greet us. "Hey! If it isn't the lovebirds!" Karen smiled. "Hi, Karen!" Popuri smiled. "What's going on, Karen?" I said.

Karen took a drink of some wine before replying. "Not much. Just enjoying the summer breeze while drinking the winery's best wine. Oh, Pete, good luck today. I hope you finish first this time. I have a feeling you will, anyway." Karen said. "Gee, thanks, Karen." I scratched the back of my head, grinning a little. "I know my sweetie will win, Karen! Bye!" Popuri said.

"Okay, bye!" Karen walked off with her bottle of wine. Whew... What is it with Karen and alcohol? Anyway, we headed over to Kai, who was doing sit-ups and other body stretching exercises. "Kai. Ready for a rematch?" I challenged. Kai stopped exercising. "Oh, yes, Pete. I've been looking forward to swimming against you, Gray, The Doctor, Harris, and Jeff. But you know me. The Man of the Sea will always come out on top... No hard feelings." Kai said with a sly grin. "We'll see, we'll see." I nodded.

"Don't get too arrogant, Kai." Rick sneered. "Hey! Patrick!" Kai teased. Rick looked like he is about to blow the top of his head, and his arms were trembling in a rage. "My name... is not Patrick...!" He said through gritted teeth as he angrily advanced towards Kai, but I blocked him. "Easy, Rick. Cool the magma." I encouraged him. Rick eventually calmed down. "I'm fine now. But Pete, do me a favor... Humiliate him. Win the race so that smug look on his face can be wiped off." Rick said.

I couldn't help but chuckle. I thought Rick would have me do something extreme to Kai. "All right. Just enjoy the show." I assured Rick. Seconds after Kai and Rick gone their separate ways, Cliff and Harris came up to me. "Hey, Pete! Think you can beat Kai this time?" Cliff asked me. "Ehh... I have confidence in my abilities." I shrugged. "That's good to know. You'll never win if you don't believe in yourself." Cliff nodded. "Cliff does have a point." Popuri agreed. "Hey, Pete, I hate to break it to you, but you won't beat me very easily." Harris said to me. "And why is that?" I asked.

"I've been practicing a new swimming technique that will surely guarantee me victory... But because of my frequent patrol duties, I barely had time to perfect it." Harris said gloomily when he mentioned that he didn't perfect his new move. "Well, whether I win or lose, I wish you the best of luck." I said. Harris smiled. "Thanks Pete... Oh! Thanks for the puppy."

Harris said before walking off to change into his swimming suit. "I better go get changed." I told Popuri. "Okay, Honey. Good luck." Popuri gave me a sweet kiss. I kissed her back then headed for Kai's shack to get changed into my swimming trunks. "Pete sure is full of pep today." Cliff said, standing next to Popuri. "Mm-hmm," Popuri nodded in agreement.

Soon I came out of the shack with Harris, Kai, Gray, The Doc and Jeff, and we walked toward the rising and falling ocean tide at the edge of the beach. It felt good feeling the sun baked sand with my bare feet for a few seconds then feeling the soggy, wet sand from the rising and falling tides the next. "All right, everyone. Allow me to go over the rules. The goal is to swim to the large rock near the end of the pier." Mayor Thomas said. Ahead of the edge of the pier, a few feet northwest from it, Rick stood on a large rock island, holding a red flag, just like last year. And like last year, I was standing between Gray and Kai.

"Everyone, get on your marks." Thomas instructed us. We edged closer to the ocean until we felt the cool ocean water covering our feet to our knees. (Oooh, this water feels cold but good...) I thought to myself. "On your marks, get set..." Thomas said, then... *POW!* As soon as we heard the POW sound of Thomas' pop gun, we immediately belly flopped into the ocean.

As soon as I felt the cool, blue blanket of water around my body, I quickly began moving my arms and legs, paddling wildly as I turned my head left and right to get quick breaths of air. As always, I saw that Kai managed to get ahead of me, but I saw that Gray and the others were keeping up as well with me. (Guess I better up my game a bit!) I thought to myself.

"Come on, Honey! You can do it!" I heard Popuri shout out, even though my ears were constantly in and out of the water, and it can be pretty hard to hear if your ears are in water, unless the person is shouting. I came up with a new plan. I decided to use the breaststroke to reach Kai and get to the finish before he does. It worked perfectly, even thought I couldn't lift my face up from the cool water for a second to suck up some air. If I stop for air, Harris and Gray will definitely catch up. 6 seconds later, I couldn't take it anymore. My lungs were screaming for air. "BWAAAH!" I popped my head out of the water, stopping to get a few seconds of air, then I continued swimming as fast as I could, only I didn't use the breaststroke again.

But it did get me up to Kai almost. Harris is gaining on me, Jeff is falling behind, and Gray and The Doc are doing okay in catching up with me. I had to keep going. "Come on! You're almost there!" Mary shouted. "You can do it! Show everybody what you're made of!" Ann cheered. Somehow, I found that I had more than enough strength inside me to win. I don't know how I found it, but once I realized I had it, I didn't hesitate to use it. Using all my strength, I swam as hard as I could until I caught up with Kai.

We were only 8 feet way from the rock island where Rick is, so I better pick up the pace and fast! (Come on... Come on... I can do it... I can do it... I can do it...!) I coached myself in my mind. Surprising everyone, I managed to pass Kai a few inches seconds before I felt shallow ground below my feet and I found myself standing up near the rock island, the water up to my knees. I had a funny feeling inside my nose and I made myself sneeze some water out of my nostrils. I finished first! 2 seconds before Kai did! Harris came 2nd, Gray came 3rd, The Doc came 4th and Jeff came 5th.

When we returned back to the beach, after we got dressed back into our normal clothes, everybody cheered for me as I moved towards Thomas. Everyone stood behind me to witness Mayor Thomas give me my prize. I felt great. Last year, I finished 2nd. Today, I finished 1st. I can't believe I made it! I can't believe it, but here I am, about to receive me prize!

"Congratulations, Pete. This is the prize for the winner." Mayor Thomas handed me... a Power Berry! Wasting no time, I immediately ate it. Food prizes are better off in your stomach instead of a icebox anyway. Everyone began clapping and cheering for my great accomplishment. "Every single one of you are all cordially invited to take part next year, too." Thomas said to everybody.

"Great job, Honey! It looked like you've been practicing swimming for years." Popuri said. "Years? That's stretching it a bit..." I grinned sheepishly. "Humph, you're a pretty good swimmer. Gray didn't do well at all." Saibara said. Cliff then came up to us. "Hey, you made it. Help me if I start to drown, okay?" Cliff smiled. I laughed. "Sure. It's a deal." I smiled, shaking his hand. "Wow, Pete, you're awesome!" Stu said. "You're sooo fast! Teach me how to swim like that, okay? Starting with how to breathe." May said. "Uhhh..." I had no idea how to reply to May. I'm not good at teaching anything. I then saw Kai approaching me. He had a dumbfounded look, and I knew why. It is because for the first time in his life, he lost.

"I... I lost? The Man of the Sea lost?" Kai asked me in disbelief. I had to fight the urge to grin at him, to rub my victory in his face, and I succeeded. "I'm... adaptable. Let's just put it that way." I replied. Kai put his hands in his pockets and sighed, looking up at the blue sky and sighed. "What a letdown... Ahhh, it's no big deal." Kai pouted. I'm glad he's not mad or sad. He's just surprised. Anyway, towards the end of the day, Popuri and I went swimming at the beach later that evening. I wore blue swimming trunks this time, and Popuri wore a white colored, pink polka dotted swimsuit. Then at 6:15, we returned home and got a well deserved rest. My muscles are aching, but not in a bad way.

* * *

Thursday, 2nd Of Summer

* * *

Later that morning, I'm standing next to Popuri, watching her prepare omelette for breakfast. She took a large stirring bowl, cracked two eggs and let the yolk spill out into the bowl. "Okay, add the milk next." I told Popuri. She took a jug of milk, opened the lid and poured out a few tablespoons of milk, then she grabbed a large wooden stirring spoon and began stirring up the yolk and milk. "Do you enjoy cooking, Honey?" I asked her. "Yes, I do." She nodded. "Why?" I asked. She stopped stirring and turned around at me. "Why? Why? Because I enjoy cooking for you, Honey." She gave me a smooch, then she went back to stirring the milk and yolk then emptied them into the frying pan.

While she was pouring oil into the oven from the oil canister, I chuckled. "When our baby comes out of your gut you'll have to cook for me and the baby too. Not that I don't have any confidence in you, but can you handle that?" I asked her. After Popuri turned on the oven, letting the milk mixed yolk fry in the pan, she turned around at me with her cute face smirking. "Pete... Honey, I'll do all I can for you and our soon to be born baby." She said coolly as she advanced towards me, our bodies coming in close, personal contact. I smiled. "One of the reasons why I love you is because you have confidence in yourself." "And one of the reasons why I love you is because you're such a honest, dependable person." Popuri replied. We started kissing each other for about 8 seconds.

As we were kissing, I was thinking about whether it is a good idea for Popuri to keep her black corset on now that she's pregnant. Is it safe for her to keep it on? When her belly starts expanding, won't her corset get in the way? I mean, I'm worried that her corset will be so tight around her stomach when it grows out, causing her pain and giving her a hard time breathing, or in the least worst case scenario, cause the strings that hold her corset together to break apart. I decided to keep those thoughts to myself for now, since its too early to be thinking about that. After the omelette got done cooking, we went to the breakfast table and ate our food. To tell you the truth, omelette tastes a little better than scrambled eggs. We watched the weather channel as we ate our food. It'll still remain sunny tomorrow.

After finishing my farm work, planting the 3 pineapple seeds Won gave me yesterday for free as an apology, feeding and nurturing my cows and sheep and milking Moona and Dairee (Mai is still too young to be milked), I headed into the woods with my wheelbarrow to cut some lumber while Popuri takes care of my hens, as usual. Oh, yesterday, I bought a harvesting basket for Popuri, that way she can carry eggs and stuff like that, since she doesn't have anything like my rucksack to carry more than one object. In the forest, I chopped up a dozen tree stumps with my golden axe and came back home with 55 pieces of lumber in my wheelbarrow and stored them up in the wood shed.

Later, at 12:06, I went to the Supermarket to buy some 3 bags of corn seeds, 3 bags of potato seeds, and 2 canisters of oil. I came back home and planted all the corn and tomato seeds I had. I had my pineapple seeds growing at the far left row. I have 27 pineapple seeds growing on the 1st row to the left, 27 corn seeds growing in the 2nd row to the left, and 27 tomato seeds growing in the 3rd row, near the center of the rows of tilled soil I made. The rest of the tilled soil are empty. I plan on planting onions and more pineapples there, but I'm not sure. At 3:10, I headed over to the harvest sprite hut, and hired Nappy to harvest my crops whenever they are ready, for about a week.

"Okay, budum! Tomorrow, I'll come to your farm to play... *ahem*, I mean to work, budum!" Nappy promised me. "Sure, Nappy." I nodded, smiling. He always thinks about playing. I hired Hoggy to take care of my animals for a week. He is afraid of oversleeping, but he accepted the job. I hired Timid to take care of my animals with Hoggy. One thing that concerns me about Timid is that he is so absentminded, when you call out his name, he gets easily startled. No wonder his name is "Timid". Bold, however, he seemed more optimistic.

"Hi, Pete, budum." "Hey, Bold. How would you like to water my crops?" I asked. "How many days will this work take, budum?" "One week." "Okay! I'll be there tomorrow, budum! Count on me!" Bold said adamantly. I hired Staid and Aqua to water my crops as well. I don't think Bold can do the job on his own. I even hired Chef to take care of my animals. After that, I headed home to play with King and chat, smooch and play with Popuri. Our lives have gotten much more happier since the day we found out we'll have a baby. I wonder how he or she will look? Well, we got a long way to go before Popuri is ready to deliver.

* * *

Friday, 3rd Of Summer

* * *

At 7:30, Popuri and I were up bright and early today, eating omelettes, biscuits with strawberry jam for breakfast. "Honey, starting today, for the entire week, we don't have to work." I told her. "Really, Honey? Why?" She asked, looking into my eyes after swallowing a pice of the omelette from her plate. "Remember our little friends?" I asked her. "The Harvest Sprites? I do. Why?" "I asked them a special favor, and they agreed. They'll take care of our jobs for one week. So, for one week, you and I can walk into the forest, hang out with anyone in town, we have a week long day off from our farm chores now!" I said with a perky, extravagant voice tone.

"Honey... Are you serious?" Popuri asked me in surprise and disbelief. "Yes, Honey, I am. Think of this as an extended celebration for your pregnancy." I told her. Popuri blushed. "Gee... Wow, Honey... Thank you." She kissed me. Her lips felt so warm and soft against my own lips, I almost lost myself in the moment. When she was done, I felt myself quickly drifting back to reality. "So, uh, where do you want to go?" I asked her. "How about the forest? We'll head into town at 12:00. How is that?" Popuri suggested. I nodded. "That would be great." I agreed.

We said our goodbyes to our hardworking Harvest Sprite friends before we left Redwood Farm, heading into the forest, holding hands. We passed by Ann along the way. "Hi, Pete, Popuri! You two are looking good, as usual!" Ann complimented us when we met up with her. She came from the trail leading to Gotz's house. "Oh, thank you, Ann!" I smiled. "Thank you for the compliment, Ann!" Popuri smiled happily, wrapping her arms around my left arm. "So, Popuri, how does it feel being pregnant? Do you have any strange feelings in your body?" Ann asked. Popuri looked confused.

"Strange feelings? No, not really, I feel the same way I felt like before I got pregnant. But occasionally I feel this need to keep eating food every once in a while, which is unusual for me." She replied. "Oh." Ann nodded. "Well, I won't hold you two up. I'll catch up with you later! Bye!" Ann walked up the stairs to the hot springs. "See ya, Ann." I waved goodbye, then Popuri and I continued walking through the forest, staying on the dirt road path. "Ohhh, Pete." Popuri sighed passionately as she rested her head on my shoulder. I began stroking her long, smooth pink hair with my right hand as we continued walking. "What's wrong, Honey?" I asked. "Nothing is wrong. It's just that... You and I... We just got married a couple seasons ago, and already a baby is growing inside me." Popuri replied in a calm, relaxed tone, but her face is still blushing, though.

"I know, Honey. Everything is happening so fast. I thought I would become a father when I reach 25 or 23 years of age. I'm still 17. Do you think I can be a good dad?" I asked her. Popuri's eyes met mine. Whenever I look into her eyes, I see a ton of love, affection and trust that Popuri has in store for me. "Pete, I believe you can be anything. I trust you. I trust you with all my heart..." Popuri's tender voice made my heart feel like it is melting as she continued to rest her head on my left shoulder. "I trust you, too..." I said in my own soft, smooth voice. Many minutes later, we reached the lake where the winter mine island is located, and we sat down on the grass, a few yards away from the lake, looking up at the sky and listening to the birds chirp, and watching a family of rabbits hop towards the lake to drink some of its water. I sighed.

"I knew I would find happiness here... Ever since I was 5 years old, when I visited my grandpa, I knew I belonged here..." I said. "What exactly made you come here?" Popuri asked me. "Oh. Uhm... I don't think I told you this story, did I?" I asked Popuri. She shook her head, her hair waving gently in the cool breeze. "Okay. Well, it all started when I was 5. When I still lived in the city with my parents and brother, my Dad promised us that we would spend Summer vacation in Mineral Town to visit my grandpa, but unfortunately, Dad had to cancel our trip." I said. Popuri's eyes widened with pity. "Ohhh... I can imagine how sad you were, Honey." She touched my cheek passionately.

I nodded. "Yeah, I was really sad. But Dad made a backup plan. He sent only me to visit my grandpa. And during my stay, I had so much fun, enjoying nature, playing with cows, learning how to ride a horse, harassing chickens, fishing... *sigh*... Country living is perfect for me..." I said, then paused for a few seconds. "... Then, when my vacation was halfway over, I met this girl who was the same age as me, if not a bit younger. I forgotten what her name was, and how she looked, but we became best friends because we have a few things in common. One thing me and her had in common the most is that we love nature." I said.

"I see..." Popuri nodded, looking down at the grass. She was faintly smiling, but I didn't notice. "When it was time for me to leave, she was so sad, I promised her that I would come back. And now that I'm here, I still haven't seen her yet. I'll never get the chance to show her that I kept my promise." I said. I looked over at Popuri. She was looking away from me for some reason. "You know, Pete..." She said quietly. "Huh?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"Best friends... They can be so drawn together, that sometimes they are always there when you wish for it... And sometimes... They might be closer to you than you think they are." Popuri said. She had her head turned away from me, so I don't know if she's sad to hear my story or not. "What do you mean, Honey?" I asked her. Popuri quickly shook her head. "Nothing. Just thinking out loud. Hey, Honey, I'll go home for a while. I need to... Prepare something. Can you go to the Supermarket and buy some more rice balls and bread?" Popuri asked me. I nodded.

When we got home, Popuri went back in the house while I headed into town. I went to the Supermarket and bought 3 packets of rice balls, and 4 foot long pieces of bread, then I went to the beach and went fishing, chatting with Greg as we were fishing. Greg managed to catch a squid while I ended up catching only garbage. My rotten luck. Jeez. I gave up fishing at 11:42, threw the garbage I caught into the nearest trash bin in the Square and headed back home. "Hi, Pete!" Staid called from the garden. I saw Chef enter the hen house as I waved at Staid, then I entered my house. As soon as I came in the house, I saw a delicious, strawberry cake with lit candles sitting on the table with a small vase of Toy flowers, and a plate full of chocolate donuts, icing donuts, and plain, glazed donuts.

"Whoa... What's this?" I whispered to myself. Popuri came out from our bedroom, possibly from using the bathroom and spotted me. "Honey!" She ran up to me and gave me a hug. "Honey, do you know what day it is?" She asked me. I frowned. It's not a festival day, obviously. But the more I stared at the cake, the easier the answer started to come together. On top of that, I know it is Friday the 3rd. So that means...! "Today's your birthday! You're 18 years old now!" I exclaimed. Popuri gasped in surprise. "You remembered! You showed no signs, so I thought you totally forgot about it. Impossible, right?"

"Why would I forget?" I smiled. We walked over to the table, sat down, and I began cutting a slice of the cake. One for my wife, and one for me. "Who made this cake? You?" I asked. "Mom did. I wanted you to go into town so that you wouldn't see Mom deliver the cake to me." Popuri replied. "Wow... You are 18 now... And I'm still 17. Kinda strange, isn't it?" I grinned happily. "I know. Do I look older?" Popuri asked me. "To be honest, you still look the same." I replied. Popuri shrugged. "Well, I suppose a birthday doesn't make that much difference." She said. "You're right. But do you know what's different about you?" "What is it, Honey?"

"Your beauty. The older you get, the more impressive you are." I gave her a kiss. "Ohhh, Pete, Honey... Thank you... Thank you very much." Popuri's face turned redder. Then the Harvest Sprites came in our house. "Pete, Popuri, we need to take a break, budum." Aqua said. "You don't mind if we celebrate Popuri's birthday with you, do you, budum?" Timid asked. "No, I don't mind. You guys are all welcome." I said. "YES!" The Harvest Sprites cheered. "I got dibs on the chocolate donuts, budum!" Hoggy exclaimed. "This cake looks good. What are the ingredients?" Chef asked me as I gave him a slice. For the next hour, we celebrated Popuri's birthday, eating, talking, telling jokes, watching the latest episode of Mechabot Ultror, playing card games, etc.

* * *

Saturday, 4th Of Summer

* * *

Today, Popuri and I didn't go anywhere. After eating breakfast, we spent most of our time outside the farm with King playing catch with his pink ball, and riding around on Dash. When Chef, Nappy, Hoggy, Staid, Timid, Aqua, and Bold were on their lunch break at 12:00, they played with us too. Chef asked me if I had a Mayonnaise Maker. When I told him that I didn't, he said that I can talk to Saibara about it, so I did just that. At 1:20, I came over to the blacksmith shop and asked Saibara how much is it to make a Mayonnaise Maker machine. He said about $20000 and a adamantite with it. Luckily I only need $1057 more to reach the price, and I got 4 adamantites in my cabinet back home, so I'm good.

Later in the evening, I went fishing with Greg. My luck still abandoned me, until something unexpected happened. I nearly caught a squid! When I reeled it in and caught it in my arms, I was so startled, because of its tentacles waving around, and unsettling, alien-like appearance, I dropped it back in the water! I really regret doing that. Even Greg was a bit disappointed in me for letting a special catch like that scare me into throwing it back into the ocean. At 7:01, I returned home and slept with my beloved wife, Popuri.

* * *

Sunday, 5th Of Summer

* * *

I had a dream last night. In that dream, Popuri is delivering the baby in our bedroom with Elli helping her out while Lillia and I were outside the room, waiting for Elli to let us know that Popuri is finished. I was scared. Hearing Popuri cry out in pain and whine like a scared puppy really hurt me... In an emotional way. I just couldn't take it..! It's like I'm feeling her pain too! After that, I woke up. I looked at the clock hanging on the wall ahead.4:43. I didn't feel like falling asleep again. Hours later, at 6:58, I turned my head to the left and saw Popuri, wide awake next to me, looking up at the ceiling. She blinked then trained her eyes on me. "Good morning." I said to her, still a bit traumatized by my dream. She smiled at me.

"Good morning." She kissed me. I then noticed that something is wrong. Popuri seemed to be in deep thought seconds ago before she noticed I was awake. "Are you okay, Honey? You seemed to just stare off into space." I said. Popuri sighed, looking down at her midsection. "I couldn't sleep at all... I just kept moving around, worrying about the baby..." She said almost in a glum manner. "I had a dream last night... about you and the baby. Because of it, I couldn't sleep either." I replied. Popuri nodded. When we both looked at her belly, I saw that it is still flat, or at least looked flat. Maybe it is bulging out a couple centimeters, its just not easy to tell. "This is a whole new experience for me, so I don't blame myself for being so anxious." Popuri said, paused for a few seconds, then gave me a cheerful smile.

"But maybe also because I'm happy and excited." She said cheerfully, lightening the dull atmosphere like she always does. Minutes later, we were eating scrambled eggs for breakfast. We didn't have anymore milk inside the fridge, so we have to settle on scrambled eggs for breakfast. I made the scrambled eggs myself. Popuri usually does the cooking but she let me do it this time. We were at the dinner table eating. "Wow, Honey. You sure make some nice scrambled eggs." Popuri said as she sprinkled some pepper on her scrambled eggs. "I know. Sometimes I amaze myself... Oh no!" I gasped. "What is it, Honey?" Popuri asked me.

"The TV Shopping channel! I forgot to watch it yesterday! Ah, forget it. I'm going to Saibara's place to ask him to make a Mayonnaise Maker machine for me." I told Popuri. "Do you have the money?" "Yep, Honey." I nodded. "Do you have the right materials?" "Yeah. All he needs is some adamantite." I got up out of my chair, headed towards my cabinet, opened the doors and searched for the adamantite. "Bingo!" I said once I saw one of them. I reached in, took one, put it in my rucksack and shut the cabinet doors. "What time are you leaving?" Popuri asked me. "I'm guessing at 11:00. Until then, want to go to the hot springs and relax?" I asked her. Popuri blushed. "Sure. That would be nice." She said.

We took our swimsuits and headed to the hot springs. We undressed in the cabin, putting on our swimsuits and jumped in the soothing, warm water. "Ahhh... This feels great!" Popuri sighed with content. "I know! It's been a while since I've been in the hot spring." I remarked. I sat next to Popuri and wrapped my arms around her warm, smooth body. Popuri blushed. I did too. Being so close to Popuri in her cute bikini made my body temperature rise up a bit higher. "Honey?" "Yes, sweetie?" "Do you remember the time when I was about to take a bath in the hot spring when you were around?" Popuri asked me. I nodded. "Yes." I replied. "Well... Ever since that day, I've known that you always wanted to see me in a bikini." Popuri said. I gasped in shock. "You knew?!"

"I wasn't intending on taking a bath at all. I was testing you. I was hiding next to the hot spring, behind the bamboo forest, watching you as you jumped in, hoping that you would take a peek at me in a bathing suit." Popuri grinned at me. "You... you tricked me deliberately?!" I couldn't believe it! So that explains why Popuri didn't look angry at me when she told me she changed her mind about bathing after I left the hot spring! "... Were you mad at me for trying that?" I asked her.

Popuri shook her head. "No, I wasn't. Why would I get mad at a guy that I like?" "Whew!" I sighed in relief. "Just be glad that I liked you back then, otherwise you'd be in big trouble!" Popuri frowned at me, but her mouth was smiling a bit. I gulped nervously, imagining if I never built a romantic relationship with Popuri and tried to see her in a bikini... I wouldn't want to be myself at that moment!

Later, at 11:00, I headed on over to Saibara's place. I opened the door and walked in. Inside, I saw Saibara, Gray and... Mary? What the? I've never seen her inside the blacksmith's shop before! "Are you okay, Gray?" She asked Gray with a concerned expression on her face. Gray had his hands in his pockets, looking at the smelting stove to his right. "Y... yeah." He said, barely audible. He took his right hand out his jacket pocket and revealed that he has a burn on the palm of his right hand. My eyes widened. Gray had an accident? "That one's not so bad. You burn yourself because you weren't paying attention!" Saibara berated Gray sternly. "If you scream like that for such a small burn you're not cut out to be a blacksmith."

I wanted to tell Saibara to cut Gray some slack, but I just stood there and let Saibara go into his room. Gray turned his head, looking at Mary. "It's okay, Mary." He assured her. Mary nodded, looking sad. There were tears in her eyes, but I could barely tell because of the lights of the room reflecting off her glasses, from where I am standing. "I'm sorry. I panicked. I'm helpless, huh? My mind understands but I still can't help it." Mary said sadly, her hands on her chest as if she is clutching her heart softly. Gray shook his head and advanced closer to Mary. "Don't say that. When I first met you at the Square, you scolded me. That's what got me motivated to do something." Gray said as he slowly approached her and put his hands on her shoulders. A tear fell from Mary's eye as she shook her head in protest. "No, Gray. I never scolded you." Mary said.

At that moment, Saibara returned from his room with something in his hands as he approached Gray. "Here. Use this ointment on your burns." He gave the ointment to Gray. He slowly reached out and took it into his hands. He looked at his grandpa straight in the eyes. "... Thank you, Grandpa." He said with a firm voice. That caused me to burst out laughing. Because of my laugh, Gray, Saibara and Mary not noticed me. "Hahahahaha! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for laughing like that." I apologized, trying to control myself. Saibara had a dumbfounded look on his face. "Gray still doesen't call me "Master"." He told me. "I know. That's why I laughed!" I replied, stifling another laugh from escaping my mouth. "It's embarrassing, really." Saibara said.

Gray was busy putting the ointment on his right hand. "Ouch... It hurts..." He said through gritted teeth. "Hello, Pete." Mary smiled. "How's it going, Mary?" I replied. "Great." She replied. "Sometimes I worry about these two. It seems like they don't get along well as much as me and my grandpa used to." I told Mary. "I'm sure those two have a lot in common." Mary replied to me. "Ah, you must be referring to Richard, may he rest in peace." Saibara said.

"So you knew my Grandpa, huh?" I asked Saibara. I should've known. "Yes. He's a good man... And a great farmer. I see you are just like him- not only by your skill in farming, but also by your appearance." Saibara said. I smiled, flattered by his compliment. "Uh, Saibara, can I ask you a favor?" "Sure. What is it, Pete?" "I want you to make the Mayonnaise Maker. I got the money and materials." I said. After the deal was made, Mary and I left the blacksmith shop. She headed for the library. "Bye, Pete!" She called. "Bye, Mary!" I called back. I walked up the stairs, heading for Poultry Farm.

* * *

Monday, 6th Of Summer

* * *

Rick arrived to day to remind us that the Chicken Festival is tomorrow. I asked Popuri if she's going to join me at the chicken festival, but she declined, telling me that she has to go to Forget-Me-Not Valley's Chicken Festival to judge the chickens there. She promised me she'll tell Jack I said "Hi". I didn't do much today, but I did help the Harvest Sprites with some of their work.I sold all of the fish I had in my pond, then I watered my sprouting Pink Cat Flowers at the other side of my garden, a few feet away from the grass I make as fodder for my sheep and cows. Speaking of the grass, they are ready to be cut down, so I did that with my sickle. In the afternoon, Popuri and I went to visit Ellen. She was glad to see Popuri and I. "Hello!" Ellen smiled, rocking in her rocking chair gently.

"Hello, Ellen." Popuri smiled. "How are you today?" I asked. "Oh, I'm doing fine. So how are you two doing? I heard that you are pregnant, Popuri." Ellen remarked. "Yes, ma'am. I can't wait to deliver the baby when I'm ready." Popuri nodded. "That's good. That's very good. A baby brings a lot of sunshine to your life, and responsibilities along with it." Ellen nodded. "That's true, ma'am. Oh, do you need anything, like a cheesecake or something? Because I bought one from Doug's Inn for you." I handed Ellen the cheesecake. "Oh, thank you, Pete! But I'm not hungry right now. Could you please put it in the refrigerator?" "Yes, ma'am." I was handed back the cheesecake and I put it in the fridge. After talking to Ellen for a while, Popuri and I hung out with Kai, eating pizza at his shack at the beach. She even watched me go fishing. I didn't catch a squid, but I was hoping I might.

* * *

Tuesday, 7th Of Summer

* * *

Popuri and I learned a slightly new dish from the Delicious Hour on TV today. Rice omelette! All we need to do is add a rice ball to the omelette! We ate that for breakfast. Later, Popuri left at 7:30 to head on over to Forget-Me-Not Valley, leaving me alone in the farm with Staid, Chef, Hoggy, Nappy, Bold, Timid and Aqua. I helped them with their work, putting the milk and eggs in the harvest basket and spent time deciding on which hen to bring to the festival. I decided to bring Popuri with me. (I'm talking about one of my hens, in case that isn't obvious!), then at 10:00, I began walking with my hen to the Square. As soon as I got there, I looked around. Kai is here, The Doc, Thomas, Keno, Gray, Saibara, Barley, Louis, Doug, Harris and Jeff.

I also saw my opponents and their hens. "Hey, Pete!" Gray approached me. "Is that the hen who won last year?" Gray asked me. "No, it isn't. This is Popuri. I named her after my wife... Well, before she became my wife." I told gray. "Ahhh." Gray smiled and walked away. I headed towards Rick to let him know I'm going to be in the contest. "Pete! Is that last year's champion?" Rick asked me. "No, Rick, this is a different hen. I named this hen after your sister." I said. Rick's eyes widened. "Really? Popuri never told me that!" He exclaimed. "It's a secret she kept close to her heart, you know." I remarked. "Oh... Can't argue with that. So you're in the contest too, huh?" "Yep." I nodded.

A few minutes later, the tournament board is all set. My hen, Popuri is going against Tank first, Sonja vs MadDog, Berthy vs Yokozuna, and Super C vs The Hen. Okay. No problem. I took Popuri with me to the ring, and set her in there while I stood near the edge. On the other side of the ring, Tank's trainer set her in the ring, too. Tank's trainer wore a yellow bandanna, yellow overalls and had skin as dark as Kai's. "Okay, everybody, the rules of this game is simple and easy to remember." Rick said loudly so everyone can hear. I leaned forward, my hands on my knees, and Princess's trainer did the same. "Trainers are supposed to urge their chickens to intimidate the opponent's chicken.

The objective is to scare the opponent's chicken out of the ring. If you do a good job on urging the chicken to give a good scare to the opponent, you'll scare it out of the ring. Are you ready? Get set... Begin!" Rick shouted. "All right, Tank, this is the big event we've been training for! Go for the gold and scare that chicken out of the ring!" Tank's trainer shouted. Princess clucked angrily at Popuri, causing her eyes to bug out in shock then she ran as Tank gave chase. "Oh no! No! Calm down, Popuri!" I called. "That's it! That's it! Drive it out of the ring!" Tank's trainer grinned. Tank clucked angrily again.

"Cluck back!" I ordered. Popuri turned around and clucked angrily back at Tank, just when she was standing dangerously close the edge of the ring. Tank got so scared of Popuri, she turned and ran, with Popuri giving chase this time. "Wha...?! Tank, what are you doing?!" Tank's trainer demanded. "All right, Popuri, give out the best angry cluck you can do!" I urged. Popuri clucked again, causing Tank to lose her nerve so badly, she jumped out the ring despite her trainer's protests. "Ahhhh noooo! Why, Tank?! Why?! We trained 24/7 for this!" Tank's trainer whined. "Game's over! The winner is Popuri!" Rick declared. "Yeeeah! Yahoo!" I cheered along with my friends. Tank's trainer walked up to me and shook my hand. "Good game." He said and walked away with his hen.

Several minutes later, back to the tournament board, Popuri is facing MadDog now, and Berthy is facing The Hen. We were all set. MadDog's white feathers appeared more brighter than Popuri's, much to my surprise. And MadDog's trainer is a girl, as well. She had black hair and wore red coveralls. "The second match is about to start. Are you ready? Ready... Begin!" And the match started! "Let's go, MadDog!" MadDog's trainer shouted. "Begaaak!" MadDog clucked fearsomely at Popuri! "Counter it!" I shouted. Popuri clucked aggressively back at MadDog! I was hoping my counterattack would work. It did! By the time MadDog calmed down from angrily clucking, she immediately got scared of the angry, clucking figure of Popuri and turned and ran, with Popuri giving chase.

"The heck?! No! Turn around!" MadDog's trainer urged. "You got it on the ropes, Popuri! Keep at it!" I urged. By the time Popuri chased MadDog to the edge of the ring, MadDog turned around and clucked aggressively at Popuri, but I urged Popuri to counter it so she won't get scared and run. It worked! Popuri successfully scared MadDog again and chased MadDog out of the ring! "Game's over!" Rick declared. "This can't be happening...! No way I lost!" MadDog's trainer whined. "The winner is Popuri!" Rick pointed at me. "Yes! Yaahaaa!" I danced joyfully.

A few minutes later, the other matches ended. Now... The final match. Popuri is going up against... The Hen. (Can somebody give me a suspense filled, spine tingling, unsettling drum solo?) The Hen is a gray colored hen. I don't see those very often. And the trainer of The Hen is a girl. A cute one at that. She has long blond hair, blue eyes, the same height as my wife Popuri, and wore blue overalls. I can tell that she's a farmer from a nearby town. "How are you doing? I'm Claire." She said with brimming confidence. I flinched. This is the first time an opponent has ever introduced herself to me. "I'm Pete." I replied.

"I've seen your previous matches. You're pretty good. If you lose, no hard feelings. If you win, I'll be back next year." Clair winked at me. I scoffed, smiling. "I look forward to that." I said with a smirk. "All right! It's the grand finale! This final match determines who is the winner, so good luck to you both. Are you ready?" Rick said. "Yes." Me and Claire said at the same time. "Okay then. Ready..." Rick paused. Claire and I leaned forward, our hands resting on our knees. "... Begin!" Rick shouted. "Go for it, Popuri!" I yelled. "BEGAAAK!" Popuri clucked. "Gotcha! The Hen, cluck back!" Claire ordered. The Hen clucked back at Popuri and when Popuri calmed down from clucking angrily, she got so scared of The Hen clucking aggressively at her, she turned and ran towards my direction.

"No! Left! Right!" I muttered nervously. When Popuri reached the white lined edge of the ring, she turned right, avoiding falling out of the ring. "Whew!" I sighed in relief, but I'm not out of the woods yet! "Keep going, The Hen! We can do it!" Claire gloated. The Hen clucked again to make Popuri have a major nervous breakdown, but I was expecting this to happen. "Popuri, counterattack!" I called. Popuri turned around and angrily clucked at The Hen until The Hen calmed down and became frightened by Popuri. "Yes!" I pumped my right arm in determination. Popuri chased The Hen around the ring. "Cool it, The Hen! Fight back!" Claire ordered. The Hen turned around and jumped up, flapping its wings and anrily clucking at Popuri. "Run underneath it!" I yelled. Popuri ran under The Hen who is hovering a few feet in the air. "Huh?!" Claire looked confused. "Now, Popuri! Cluck attack!" I yelled. "BEGAAAK!" Popuri clucked.

"Cluck!" The Hen was so surprised by Popuri's dodge and frightened, The Hen ran towards the edge of the ring, to Claire's left! I could see that Claire is starting to break a sweat now. "This can't be happening! The Hen! Be brave and fight back!" Clair ordered. standing on the edge of the ring, The Hen turned around and clucked at Popuri. Seizing the opportunity, I ordered Popuri to do a clucking counterattack. It worked! The Hen got so scared, she turned around and jumped out of the ring and ran down the Square! Claire gasped in shock.

"The Hen! come back here!" She chased after her hen. Rick and the others watched her chase The Hen. When Claire caught The Hen. Rick declared: "Game's over! The winner is Popuri!" "Aaaah, yeah! I did it again! Whooo!" I cheered and danced. I jumped into the ring and grabbed Popuri. Claire came up to me and shook my hand. "You did great Claire." I said. She nodded, pushing a few strings of hair away from the front of her right ear and letting them rest behind her earlobes. "I did my best. I have no regrets. See you next year, Pete." Claire turned around and walked away.

After Popuri received a medal, I returned home and waited for Popuri to come back form the Chicken Festival in Forget-Me-Not Valley. She came back at 4:31 p.m. I told her that I entered the chicken that I named after her and won the contest. She was flattered that I used the hen from the egg she gave me last year. For the rest of the evening until 8:00, we watched television and played with King before going to bed.


	21. Chapter 21 Pete's Achievements

**Episode 21: Pete's Achievements**

* * *

Wednesday, 8th Of Summer, 2001

* * *

"Good morning, Honey. " Popuri gave me a kiss before we climbed out of our bed. "Morning, sweetie. How is the baby?" I replied. Popuri lifted up her shirt and checked her belly, which is still a bit flat for the time being. "... Okay, I guess. Let's eat, I'm hungry." Minutes later, Popuri got dressed into her everyday dress, and me in my overalls and cap, and we were eating scrambled eggs and biscuits with strawberry jam. We're almost out of jam, so I better buy more from the Supermarket today, including some more bread and rice balls for rice omelette. "So, Honey, what do you plan on doing today?" Popuri asked me after swallowing a piece of a biscuit she bit off.

"Well, I'm going to check on the harvest sprites, see if they need anything, then you and I will go for a walk with King, and in the afternoon, I'll go to Saibara's place and check on that Mayonnaise machine." I replied. "Okay, Honey... I'll stay here and wash the dishes and clean the rooms. You go ahead outside. I'll catch up." Popuri said after we cleaned out our plates. "Okay, sweetie." We kissed each other, then I stepped outside after watching the weather channel briefly. Another sunny day tomorrow! Man, I feel glad that we haven't got a hurricane yet!

As soon as I came outside, I saw something that I have never, ever seen before in my farm. Bees! "Whoa!" I said in awe. As I was watching the bees fly around, Chef, Staid, Hoggy, Nappy, Bold, Timid and Aqua entered my farm for another day of work. "Morning, Pete." Hoggy called to me. "Hey, guys. See those bees? That's a rare sight in my farm." I replied. "Really? Then that means your Pink Cat flowers in the garden have sprouted, budum." Staid said. "What? What does that have to do with bees?" I felt confused. "Let me explain, budum." Bold said to Staid. "Okay. You know that bees always look for nectar in flowers, right?" Bold asked me. I flinched. "That's right. I forgot about that."

"Well, budum, where do bees go with the nectar?" He asked me. I watched the bees, waiting for an answer. As I watched the bees, they flew by us, and flew to my apple tree next to my house. "! No way... They got a beehive in my tree!" I exclaimed. "And where there are beehives, that means there is..." Nappy said. "Honey!" Nappy and I said at the same time. "Cool! I can harvest honey now!" I rubbed my gloves together in excitement and started heading for the tree. "Wait, budum! Don't go yet!" Chef warned me. Too late. I literally stirred up the hornet's nest, and now they are coming to sting me up for it. "Ahhhhhh!" I ran like crazy, the bees chasing after me in droves I ran towards my lake near the hen house and jumped in the water, holding my breath and staying underwater, causing the bees to immediately give up chasing me and return to the beehive. When they flew away, I popped back up to the surface and inhaled air. I may be wet, but I didn't get stung, at least. Lucky me.

Minutes later, I made another attempt to get some honey from the beehive. This time, Popuri is watching me from a safe distance. The harvest sprites were busy working in the crop field, watering the crops. I had a long, thin stick in my hand, 8 feet in length, 2 inches in width. The beehive seemed empty, but I need to be sure. I edged close to the beehive, trying to poke it with my stick. "Be careful, Honey." Popuri warned me, her hands resting on her bosom in a nervous way. "Don't worry, Honey. This will be a piece of cake." I said as I prodded the beehive with my stick once more. No bees came out. Perfect. "Okay. Seems all the bees are gone. Now, Honey, give me that jar." I said.

Popuri had a empty jar sitting on top of the shipping box, but she walked up to it, grabbed it, cautiously walked over to me and handed it to me. "All right..." I began twisting the lid open, then holding it under the beehive, I tried poking the inside of the beehive again, hoping I would be able to damage the honeycombs inside, allowing the honey to ooze out of the beehive. It worked! About 6 feet of honey was emptied into the jar! "Yes! I did it!" I cheered. "Great job, Honey!" Popuri clapped her hands. At that moment, Aqua, who was busy watering my sprouting pineapples noticed that the bees were returning from my newly grown Pink Cat Flower patch. "Ah, Pete, here they come, budum!" Aqua yelled. "Agh! Run!" I yelled. Popuri and I ran into the house just in time because the bees were coming at us but gave up chasing us and went back to their beehive to produce and store up more honey.

After we were sure the coast is clear, I decided to go to Gotz's house at 11:53 a.m. to tell Harris, Gotz and Louis about my latest achievement. Louis seemed the most impressed about it, so I let him have the jar of honey instead of putting it in the shipping box. I also went around town, telling everyone that I extracted honey from a beehive without getting stung. Kai wasn't around for today because he pays visits to Forget-Me-Not Valley randomly because he has a food shack set up at the beach there as well. I couldn't check on Saibara today because his shop is closed today. I guess today is not the day for me to get the Mayonnaise Maker. So before heading back home, I stayed at Doug's Inn, talking to Doug and buying two bags of Orangecup seeds, and three bags of Pink Cat flower seeds and planting them as soon as I got back home. Won told me that when the Orangecup seeds sprout, I can pick some fruit off of them. Sweet!

* * *

Thursday, 9th Of Summer, 2001

* * *

Popuri and I were eating breakfast and watching the Star One Sports channel. Rugby players were competing against soccer players in a ball game. The rugby team won simply because in rugby, there can be 15 players in a rugby team while there can only be 11 in soccer, and rugby players can run with a ball in their hands while soccer teams can only score one point at a time. No such thing as two or three points in soccer. Seems like soccer players has plenty of disadvantages against rugby players. "Have you ever played soccer before, Honey?" Popuri asked me before eating a rice ball. I frowned, searching through my memories of Jr. High School. "... Once." I replied. Popuri seemed intrigued.

"You have? Were you the best player on the team?" Popuri asked me. "No, I was average, but the coach said I have potential, even if I don't know it. Ahh yes... I miss playing for the Mahogany Bay Penguins..." I sighed dreamily. "Mahogany Bay?" Popuri asked me. "That's the name of the city where I come from. And the Penguins is my old Jr. High school mascot for the basketball, football and baseball team." I explained to Popuri. "I see. Did Jack play?" Popuri asked me. I swallowed a rice ball. "Nah, he played for the basketball team." I shook my head. After we were done eating, I prepared to go outside while Popuri took our empty plates and headed over to the kitchen sink to wash dishes.

As soon as I came outside, I surveyed the area, turning my head left and right, examining my beautiful farm until... When I turned my head further to the right, I saw Louis near my apple tree, inspecting the beehive! I frowned in confusion. "Hmm... What is Louis doing here...?" I wondered to myself. As I approached him, I heard him exclaim: "I was right! The bees around here are a rare species!" I came up to him, eager to find out what he's up to. "Hello, Louis." I greeted him. He turned around. "Hi, Pete. Thanks for that delicious honey the other day." Louis shook my hand. "Oh... You're welcome." I said, smiling, happy I satisfied an acquaintance. "The minute I tasted it I realized that these might be the bees I've been looking for. That's why I came here. These are them!" He said, pointing up at the beehive. "Seriously? What a coincidence..." My head felt like it was spinning. I can't believe I helped Louis find what he's looking for.

A few bees started buzzing around the beehive, but they didn't bother us. "Because these bees are so rare, I think you can get a higher price for the honey." Louis said. My eyes lit up. Higher price? "How much are we talkin'?" I asked, my interest highly piqued. "Generally selling one jar of honey is $50, but with this kind of honey from rare bees, I'd say the price will go up $10. So that would be $60." Louis explained. ... I expected the price to be a bit higher than that, but oh well. "That's fine." I agreed. "I'll tell the buyer about it. See you... oh, I'll take one of these bees, thank you." Louis, using his bug catching net swiftly caught a bee with it and walked away. After he left, I extracted honey from the beehive after the bees left searching for nectar the same way I did yesterday, filling an empty jar full of honey and when it got full, I put it in the shipping box.

Then I started to leave the farm. "Pete! Where are you going, budum?" Aqua asked me, looking a little sad about his cyan colored clothing is getting a bit dirty. "To town. I need to check something." I replied. Just after I passed the front door of my house, Popuri came out! "Honey! Want to go to the Orchard?" She asked me. "Sure. Why?" I asked. "While you were talking to Louis, I came out here to check the mail, and guess what? Karen and Sasha sent us postcards wishing for us to have a cute, healthy baby!" Popuri smiled gleefully. "Oh that's nice!" I smiled. "As thanks, I want to go to the orchard and buy Karen some wine. Will you help me buy them, Honey?" Popuri asked me. "Sure." I nodded.

We waited until 9:44 a.m., then paid a visit to the Orchard. Manna gave us 4 bottles of wine for $20, and then we headed on over to the Supermarket. The customer bell above the door rang as we entered. Jeff looked up at us, with a cheerful smile. "Pete! Popuri! Welcome!" He smiled. "Hey, Jeff. Did you do something to your mustache?" I asked him as Popuri and I approached the counter. Jeff gasped in shock. "How did you know I trimmed it?!" He exclaimed. "Actually I didn't know. Thanks for telling me." I grinned. Jeff slapped his left hand to his face, embarrassed that I fooled him. "Jeff, where's Karen and Sasha? We have a gift for them." Popuri said.

"Oh, they're in the next room over there." Jeff pointed to his right to a door. "Thank you." Popuri nodded then I followed her into the room. We then found ourselves in the room where Jeff's family stays in, which is off limits to most customers except friends of the family. That's us! "Pete! Popuri!" Karen was looking through the fridge until she spotted us. Sasha was flattening dough on the counter with a rolling pin. "Hello, Pete and Popuri!" Sasha smiled warmly. "Hey, Karen, Sasha. Popuri told me about the postcards you both sent us. We really appreciate it." I said with heartfelt gratitude. "No prob, Pete. You be good to Popuri, okay?" Karen smiled. "I will. oh, Popuri and I got something for both of you." I pulled the bottles of wine out my rucksack and put them on the dinner table. "These are for you, Karen." "Wow! Thanks!" Karen smiled, her face a little red. "And I got a box of flour for you, Sasha." I gave Sasha a box of flour.

"Thank you, Pete. Oh, let me teach you how to make chocolate cookies. Jeff likes these." Sasha siad. I pulled out my small notebook and a pen form my pocket, ready to take notes. "I'm all ears." I said. "All right. You can add chocolate flavoring, and sugar to flour, butter and eggs. You'll need a rolling pin and an oven. You can also add honey." Sasha said. "Sweet!" I smiled. That will definitely taste great. "Mmm... Honey flavored cookies. Sounds great!" Popuri said, licking her lips. "Of course, the easy way is to just use chocolate and cookies." Sasha added. A thought came to my mind. "You said Jeff likes them. What about Karen?" I asked. "Oh, Karen likes to drink. She doesn't eat sweets." Sasha replied, looking over at Karen.

When I looked at Karen, I saw her sitting at the dinner table drinking one of the bottles of wine I gave to her. 5 seconds later Karen stopped drinking and noticed us looking at her with blank expressions. She gave us the confused look. "... How do you stay sober?" I broke the awkward silence. Then I heard a meow. From under the dinner table a cat that looks just like Nora appeared. "Oh! You never told us you had a cat!" Popuri squealed. "Sorry. The cat's name is Gauguin. Jeff gave it that name, even though it's a girl." Sasha said. I glanced over at Popuri and gave her a disturbed frown. "Can anybody say "awkward"?" I whispered to her, finding it strange a female cat is given a male name. Popuri didn't reply to me, all she did was smile. Later, we returned home and relaxed there for the rest of the day, watching some cartoon shows. We didn't stay in the house all day, don't get me wrong! I tried to teach Popuri how to ride Dash, but she was too nervous to do it, so I gave up.

* * *

Friday, 10th Of Summer, 2001

* * *

Popuri cooked breakfast while I watched Mechabot Ultror on Summer Vacation. They are still having a hard time battling the mist monster, but towards the end of the episode, Blue has an idea of how to beat it. He tells his team that maybe they should attack it from inside it, recalling the fact that Yellow's legs were unharmed inside the mist, but there's a problem with his plan. Before he could tell his team the problem. the episode ended. I love and hate cliffhangers. After eating breakfast, Popuri and I came outside to do our farm work alone. Chef, Hoggy, Nappy, Bold, Staid, Timid and Aqua have finished their 1 week of work, and now, Popuri and I have to work by ourselves again.

While helping Popuri pick the ripe onions, I considered hiring them again, only for 5 days, but I decided not to do that right now. They need a break, especially Aqua, since he doesn't like getting his clothes dirty. It felt challenging working by ourselves. It felt real convenient having the Harvest Sprites helping us, but I don't want to tire them out; they're my friends, and friends don't use each other as tools. After picking the onions, Popuri went in the barn to milk Mai, Dairee, Moona and brush them and the sheep while I went in the hen house to feed my hens.

Now that my hen, Popuri is the champion of the chicken festival like Kali, Kali isn't the only hen who lays gold eggs anymore! I didn't bother shipping the eggs, I left them alone for... something else. After feeding my hens, I came back outside to water my crops. When I went to the other side of my garden to water my Orangecup seeds and Pink Cat seeds, I noticed that the Orangecup seeds have died! "Wha...?! Ugggh!" I growled, baring my teeth. Won didn't say that Orangecup seeds can't be planted in summer! I'll straighten him out later. He obviously has a few leftover habits he needs to get rid of.

Work today was crazy and tiring, especially under the summer sun. Popuri couldn't take it, so she went back in the house. I also collected more honey and put the jar of honey in the shipping box, and I went in the house with Popuri to rest for a few hours. I also invited King in, and put Dash back in his stable. At 12:10, I went to Saibara's place to check on the mayonnaise machine. "Ah, Pete! Perfect timing! The Mayonnaise machine is done! Gray will send it to your farm." Saibara told me. "That's great! Gray, can you handle it?" I asked him. Gray looked at me like I'm crazy. "Don't be sarcastic, Pete. Just wait near the hen house, alright?" "Sure." I turned around and left, heading back to my farm, waiting for Gray to arrive with the mayo machine. 5 minutes later, Gray arrived, pulling the heavy machine.

"Ugggh... Uggh...!" He strained, pulling it along. "Hey. Need help?" I asked. "Yeah. Get the door." Gray said through his teeth. "Oh." I immediately opened the door, allowing Gray to pull the machine in the hen house. I followed. The mayo machine looked different than I expected Not very complex. Its bigger than me and Gray, about 1 foot bigger, and it is yellow colored, with no knobs and dials on it. On top of the machine is a funnel shaped opening, possibly where you're supposed to put eggs in, and in front of the machine is a big slot opening were maybe jars of mayo are supposed to come out. Gray continued pulling the machine as I watched. He set the machine in the far right corner of the room. "Whew!" He slapped the dust off his hands. "Thanks, Gray. How does it work?" I asked. "See that funnel shaped thing on top?" Gray pointed out. "Yeah." I nodded.

"You put eggs in there, and the machine converts the eggs into mayo juice and puts the juce into empty jars, and the mayo jars are deposited out of that slot right there. Take an egg and give it a try." Gray instructed me. I took Raawk's egg, walked up to the machine, put the egg in the funnel hole on top, and seconds later, the machine started making humming and whirring noises. I backed away a few steps. "Hey. What's going on?" I asked Gray, worried that I broke something. "Watch." Was Gray's reply. 4 seconds after the humming and whirring, a full glass jar of mayo popped out of the hole, resting on the steel flap.

I took the jar into my hands and inspected it. There is mayo inside... "Wow... It works... It actually works! Thanks!" "No need to thank me, Pete. Well, I better get going. Grandpa never cuts me slack. See ya." Gray left. After he left, I made more jars of mayo out of all the eggs except Kali and Popuri's egg because they are golden. I don't know how valuable mayo made from gold eggs are worth. I bet no better than ordinary eggs. After that, I returned back home and celebrated with Popuri about the mayo machine- one of my greatest achievements as a farmer.

* * *

Saturday, 11th Of Summer, 2001

* * *

Today, when I tried making mayonnaise out of Kali and Popuri's gold eggs, I made gold mayo, much to my surprise! After all that, nothing really interesting happened. Just work, work, work. Karen and Kai did come by to visit us at 2:00, though. I also considered buying a mixer from TV Shopping, but due to my farm work, I got so sidetracked, I forgot all about it.

* * *

Sunday, 12th Of Summer, 2001

* * *

"Honey, today is the Tomato Festival." Popuri said, making rice omelette for breakfast. I was in a trance watching television, but Popuri mentioning the festival snapped me out of it. "What? Really?" "Yes, Honey. I know you'll be on my team, right? After all, you are my husband. " Popuri blushed. "Now, Honey, why would I team up with anybody else? I don't like the idea of myself plastering a tomato on your pretty face. " I replied.

Popuri came over to me with our plates of rice omelettes. "Thank you, Honey. Oh, and happy birthday!" She gave me a smooch. I grinned. "I caught up with ya! Now I'm 18 as well!" After eating breakfast, feeding my hens, converting the eggs to mayo and shipping them, shipping a jar of honey, watering the pineapples, corn, tomatoes and onions, and milking my cows and feeding them and the sheep, Popuri and I waited until 10:00 to head on over to Rose Square.

When we got there, everyone had already decided on whose team they want to be on. To my surprise, Stu approached me with a sharp scowl. "I'm not gonna lose this time, Pete. I've improved." He said. "Whoa, little spark, save it for the festival." I replied playfully, rubbing his smooth black hair. "Hey, Rick!" Popuri called. Rick was over by Kai, getting teased by him. "Wow, Ricky-boy, why are you so angry all the time? What have I ever done to you?" Kai asked innocently. "It's not what you've done to me- it's what you've done to this town! I can't stand your attitude, flirting with women randomly, and-"

"Rick!" Popuri called. "Oh, Popuri. Hey." Rick's expression changed as soon as he heard Popuri. "And Pete. Happy birthday." Rick added. "Hey, Rick. Kai." I replied. "What's going on?" Kai greeted me. "Hey, Pete, tell Kai that just about every guy in this town finds him annoying. Can you tell him that, please?" Rick urged me. I looked at Popuri, then Rick and Kai. This is their conflict, not mine. "You know what? I'm not gonna get involved in this. You guy are like boys with toys." I said in annoyance. "So, Rick, would you like to have Pete on your team again?" Popuri asked. Rick shrugged. "Sure, why not? After all, he is my brother by marriage."

Several minutes later, Mayor Thomas called us up to line up behind the barrels full of tomatoes. Like last year, Rick, being the leader is positioned in the center behind me and Popuri, I am to the left, and Popuri is to my right. Our opponents is Elli, Stu and May once again. When I looked over at Stu, he had his scowling eyes fixed on me. He pointed at me and gave me a thumbs down, which meant he is telling me that he is going to personally take me down. I can't help but wonder why Stu is so bent on revenge on me. Matter of fact, I don't think I was the one who hit him with a tomato.

"Alright, the Tomato Festival is about to get underway. Here, we have the Chicken team, led by Rick!" Everyone watching us cheered as Rick, Popuri and I raised our hands, waving at everybody while jumping. "The Sheep team, led by Stu!" Thomas announced. Elli, Stu and May jumped and waved at the cheering audience. "Now, without further ado, the tomato festival will start in 3... 2... 1... Begin!" Thomas declared and blew the whistle.

Almost like lightning, Stu, May and Elli were throwing tomatoes at us before we could react! "Duck!" Rick shouted. We ducked behind our barrels as tomatoes soared over us. Some hit our barrels. Stu's tomatoes were directed at me. When I was sure that Stu and his team were done with their barrage, I popped out and threw some tomatoes at Stu while Popuri threw some at Elli. "Whoa!" Stu ducked down, narrowly avoiding my barrage. Rick popped up and threw tomatoes at Elli. Elli managed to dodge Popuri's tomato but stood up too early and got hit by Rick's tomato. "Guhagh!" Elli gagged, tomato juice all over her face. "Oh no! They got Elli!" May cried. "We'll get 'em! Stay tough, May!" Stu shouted back.

He threw two tomatoes at me. "Whoo!" I yelled in fright as I ducked back down behind my barrels. May threw a tomato at Rick! Bam! "Doh!" Rick got hit so hard, his glasses flew off his face! "Rick! Gah!" Popuri got hit too by May, but she threw a tomato before she got hit and managed to hit Stu when he was so focused on plastering me. Now it just me and May. I stood up and threw a tomato after a barrage of 2 tomatoes flew over me when I was under cover. I only managed to hit May's barrel. "Come on, Pete!" May taunted then threw another tomato at me. I ducked back down, swiftly dodging it, and threw a tomato at May. She had no chance of dodging it, I threw it at a quick speed. "That's it! And the winner is the Chicken team!" Thomas declared. "Whooo!" The audience cheered. Popuri and Rick wiped the tomato juice off their faces and smiled happily. They won because of me.

Our next opponents is Doug, Ann and Gray. Doug and Gray seemed raring to go. "The chicken team, led by Rick!" Thomas announced. Everyone cheered. "The Star team, led by Doug!" "Yaaaaay!" "Ready... Set... Begin!" Thomas then blew the whistle! This match did not go out well for us. Gray and Doug were a powerhouse duo. Rick and Popuri got plastered 5 seconds after the match started. "Oh no...!" I whimpered. I have to take on Ann, Doug and Gray alone...! Well, if I'm going down, I'm going down with a fight! I popped up from my hiding spot and began throwing tomatoes wildly! Taking the opportunity, Ann, Gray and Doug threw their tomatoes at me. I didn't even bother dodging. We already lost anyway.

*Splat! Splat! Splat! Splat!* The sound of tomatoes hitting my chest and face filled my ears. "Aaaarrrggh!" I yelled in defeat like a fallen warrior as I collapsed down, my face and overalls covered in tomato juice. "That's it! And the winner is... The Star team!" Thomas declared. To make things worse, the Star team won again in their next mach, which means they are the champions of this year's tomato festival this time. Popuri and Rick looked very upset about their loss. "Oh pooh, we lost." Popuri groaned. "How did we lose? Did you try seriously, Pete?" Rick glared at me.

"Hey, I did my best! Don't look at me! Gray and Doug caught me off guard!" Honestly, I really let myself get hit, but I didn't want to tell Rick, or even Popuri that. It's pointless for me to take on 3 opponents on my own. Not only Popuri and Rick were depressed, but also Duke, but Manna scolded him about being depressed and Cliff was freaking out about Duke being sad. Oh well. Popuri and I headed home to wash off our tomato juice stained clothes, take a bath and relaxed. at 5:00, almost everyone from Mineral Town came by to celebrate my birthday. That sure lifted the sad mood from losing.

* * *

Monday, 13th Of Summer, 2001

* * *

In the morning, when I was waiting for Popuri to get finished cooking our rice omelette breakfast, I couldn't shake this feeling that Popuri is still upset at me for letting down the team yesterday. I was afraid to ask Popuri this, but I convinced myself to swallow my fears and ask the question. It felt like there's a roadblock on my vocal cords or something. But it took me a while to remove it. "Hey, Honey..." I called. "What is it, Honey buns?" Popuri replied. "Are you... um... upset at me for letting down the team?" I asked. Popuri didn't reply until she brought her plate and mine to the dinner table and we sat down to eat. "Well, it felt painful to lose, mostly because you helped us win last year, but I convinced myself that you'll do better next year, so I'm not sad or mad. Besides, why would I be mad at a cutie like you? " She leaned towards me and kissed me.

That made me feel a lot better. I feel so happy to have married Popuri. She's a good wife- no, a great wife. "So, how's the baby doing?" I decided to change the subject. Popuri looked down at her belly. With her corset on, it's not easy to tell if her belly is still flat or barely flat. "I don't know." Popuri replied. "I really don't know. all I do know that it is growing up to be a cute, healthy baby." Popuri said, blushing at me and smiling. I nodded, smiling. Then, I got this idea to get Popuri a special gift. Not a Pink Cat flower, nothing like that. Something different. I looked back at my cabinet. Maybe one of those minerals I got can be used for something...

After working on my farm for 4 1/2 hours, I decided to go out walking through town while Popuri visits her brother and mother. I decided to visit Duke and Manna at the winery. I walked up to the house and knocked on the door. Manna is the one who opened the door. "Oh, Pete! Come on in." Without hesitation, I came in. As soon as Mana shut the door, I heard some instrumental music playing somewhere in the house. The music sounded like it originated in the 1920's or 1930's. I looked around, trying to figure out where the music is coming from. "Where is that music coming from?" I asked. "From Duke's room upstairs. He loves listening to classical music. By the way, do you want some grape juice?" Manna offered.

"Yes, ma'am." I nodded. Manna led me into the kitchen. I sat down in one of the chairs. Manna opened the icebox door and pulled out a bottle of cool grape juice and handed it to me. "Thanks." I said. I twisted the top open and drunk the juice. It felt good to drink cool juice while listening to 1930 relaxing instrumental music play upstairs. Manna sat next to me. I had a feeling that she is about to start a conversation. "So how's Popuri doing? And the baby?" She asked. "Fine." I nodded before taking another sip. "She's really excited about it." I said. "Well, I'm glad to hear that. And you two are 18 years old now?" "Yep." "I bet you're feeling happy about having your own child, don't you? I remember when Duke and I had Aja, we were so happy..." Manna stared off into space.

"Babies can be little bundles of joy, huh?" I said, trying to lighten the mood a bit. "True..." Something is wrong. Manna is usually very talkative. Then Duke came in the kitchen. "Manna, I... Oh, Pete!" "Duke. How are ya?" "Fine. Sorry I couldn't make it to your birthday party last night. How are you and Popuri are doing?" "Great. We are getting along great like a husband and wife should." I smiled then drunk more of my grape juice. "That's good. Saibara can make special gifts for girls out of a mineral called... What's it called, Manna? Orachum? Oracham? Orichialcum?" Duke looked puzzled. "Orichalcum, Duke. Orichalcum. *Sigh*... You're hopeless..." Manna looked annoyed, shaking her head in disappointment at Duke's dull witted mind. "Really? Saibara can do that?" I asked. "Yep. If you don't believe me, go and ask him." Duke replied. I got up out of my chair, finishing my bottle of grape juice and setting it on the table. "Well, I'm leaving. Thank you for the drink, Manna. Gotta go. Bye." I left. "Bye, Pete." Manna said. "Later, Pete." Duke replied.

I paid a visit to Saibara and asked him if he really can make special gifts for girls using the orichalcum mineral. "Yes, Pete, I can do it. And unlike improving tools and making machines, it is very cheap- $1000." Saibara replied. "Great! Hold on a sec, I'll bring an orichalcum back from my house, okay?" I left the shop and 30 seconds later came back, gave Saibara the mineral and $1000. He said it will take 3 days for him to finish... as usual. Popuri and I rejoined when I passed by Poultry Farm and then we went to the church to visit Pastor Carter and Cliff, who is also visiting. In the evening, we came back home to watch a few action movies. We never watched any horror movies, Popuri hates horror movies for obvious reasons.


	22. Chapter 22 The Confession

**Episode 22: The Confession**

* * *

Tuesday, 14th Of Summer, 2001

* * *

Popuri and I woke up, took a bath together, brushed our teeth, and began changing out of our pajamas into our everyday clothes. When Popuri removed her dress, I noticed that her belly is bulging only 2 or 3 inches. It's not very noticeable, so I had to give more than a quick glance. Popuri noticed me looking. "What is it, Honey?" She asked me. I shifted my gaze to her head, glancing at her purple colored brassiere for only a second. "I was just wondering how our baby is doing." I replied. "Oh." Popuri looked down at her tummy. "I'm sure the baby is just fine, Honey. Don't worry." Popuri gave me a cheerful smile then put on her dress.

I put on my overalls, cap, rucksack and boots. As I watched her strap on her corset, I said: "Honey, don't you think you should stop wearing that corset for a while?" "Why?" "Because... When the baby grows bigger, your corset might get in the way." I replied slowly, choosing my words carefully. "Oh... I get it. I'll be fine for right now. Don't you worry, Honey." Popuri came up to me and kissed me. I sighed as I watched her leave the bedroom. But I couldn't help smiling.

After cooking breakfast, Popuri and I were watching The Delicious Hour, watching Naru demonstrate how to make sugar cookies. Sasha already taught me how to make cookies, so this is nothing new... But I sure would love to make some... "Hey, Popuri." I called before cutting and eating a slice of omelette and bacon. "What's wrong, Honey?" Popuri replied. "Have you ever wanted to bake cookies?" "... I like cookies, but if you want some, sure, I'll cook some." Popuri agreed.

"Sweet!" I pumped my right arm in excitement. "There are all kinds of cookies, Pete. Which one do you like?" Popuri asked me. "Well... Back in the city, I loved oatmeal raisin cookies... I kinda liked sugar cookies... Didn't care much about chocolate chip, though..." I said, thinking back to my childhood. "Well, I can't bake cookies without a rolling pin, like Naru said, so I guess we better wait." Popuri said. "I guess." I shrugged. After we ate our breakfast, I went to my tool chest, took out my wool shears and marched out the door while Popuri prepared to wash dishes.

After 3 hours of work, extracting more honey from the beehive, shearing the wool off all 3 of my sheep, milking my cows, and brushing them all, I brushed Dash, fed him and King, fed my hens, made more mayo and began watering my crops. I checked my pineapples, inspecting them closely judging their ripeness based on their color, which is something I learned from a book at the library recently. They are still growing, but they aren't ready to be harvested yet because the bases of the pineapples are yellowish in color and they need to be greenish to be ripe. They should be ripe by tomorrow or a few days after tomorrow, hopefully.

"Hmm... They should be ready soon." I said as I stood upright and rubbed my chin. I can't wait for the profit selling pineapples will give me. Oh well, that'll wait. So, I watered the row of pineapples, the rows of corn, the rows of tomatoes, and the rows of onions. After a long morning of work, Popuri came outside. "Honey, I'm going to visit Mom, make sure she's okay. You want to come with me?" She asked.

"Oh no, that's fine, Honey. I need to go out in the woods and get some fresh air." I replied. "Why?" Popuri asked. "Well, you know, I'll be a father soon, and that makes me feel kinda anxious. I need some time by myself to relax my tense nerves." I replied. Popuri nodded. "I understand, Honey. I'll be home at noon. Bye!" Popuri waved bye and left. "Bye-bye, Honey!" I replied, and we went our separate ways, me to the forest, Popuri to Poultry Farm.

In the forest, I found myself walking down a path surrounded by trees filled with birds chirping happily, bees, dragonflies and many other insects buzzing around, etc.I whistled as I went down the dirt path, passing the branching roads leading to the hot spring and to Gotz's house. I decided to walk into the forest instead of fallowing the path to Mother's Hill.

As I walked by tree after tree, I whistled the song "Old Macdonald Had A Farm" as I walked until I reached a clearing. and in that clearing, I saw Louis, catching bugs. I didn't expect to see him here, so I decided to come and say hi. "Hey, Louis!" I called. I kinda startled him because he jumped a bit. "Wha-?!" He turned around. "Huh...? Pete? What an unexpected surprise!" He shook my hand. "I know, right? How are things going with your bug research?" I asked him.

"Thanks to you, my research is going great. Want to know what I learned?" Louis asked me. "I'm all ears." I replied. "You know those rare bees you found? Apis mellifera? Unlike common bees, they make honey slightly sweeter than natural honey. I think it has something to do with mixing the nectar with some kind of special nutrient that hasn't been discovered yet." Louis said, holding his bug net in his hands and twisting the handle as he spoke to me.

"Oh. You think the bees have a... special method to making their own honey?" I asked. "That's what I believe. Besides, it's what led me to visit your farm the day after you gave me their jar of honey. The honey tasted a bit different from the common. The bee I caught in your farm hasn't made its own beehive at my house yet, but it will eventually." Louis said confidently. "Well, I hope things turn out well for you. Bye." I turned around and headed back the way I came. "Have a nice day, Peter." "Pete!" "Sorry! Pete." Louis apologized.

I journeyed back into town and joined Popuri in visiting her mother and Rick. Eventually, at 11:00, Rick had to leave to visit Saibara and give him the tool reports. Popuri and I stayed with Lillia for a while, talking, telling jokes, watching science fiction movies upstairs, and later, at 3:00 p.m., Popuri and I began to leave. "Well, thanks for visiting me," Lillia smiled. "You're welcome, Mom. Even though I am married and about to have my own baby, I'll never forget to visit you once in awhile," Popuri came up to Lillia and gave her a hug.

"Ohhh... Thank you, Popuri." Lillia felt touched by Popuri's words. I came up to Lillia, willing to share my own. "Lillia... Mom, thanks for letting me visit. You're a good- I mean great mother in-law." I gave her a hug. "Thank you, Pete You're a great son in-law. To be honest, I can't find any other word to describe you other than great." Lillia admitted.

"See ya some other time, when you're not busy, Pete." Rick shook my hand. "Thanks, Rick. You are a really good card player." I replied. Rick hook his head in denial while smiling modestly. "Ah, I'm not that good," he scoffed at me. "Yeah you are," I responded. "Okay, okay, I am. I'm just being humble. Oh and Pete... Watch out for my sister, please? I've watched over Popuri ever since my father went off on his wild goose chase to find a cure for Mom, making sure she didn't get into trouble or make trouble. I want you to do the same. Can you do it... brother?" Rick asked me. I smiled when he called me "brother". Me and Rick are close friends, so it's strange getting used to the fact that we are brothers by marriage now.

"I will, Rick. Count on it." After we left the house, we headed down the path until we reached the road leading to my farm to the left, and the stairs leading down to the blacksmith shop and winery to our right. Popuri said: "Honey, I'm heading back home. Where are you going? To go fishing at the ocean?" She asked me. "Maybe. But I wanna go to the library. I haven't read a good fiction book in a while." I replied. "Okay, Honey. Bye! Tell Mary I said hi!" Popuri said. "All right!" I nodded. I walked down the steps as Popuri headed home.

When I reached the library and opened the door, I saw Gray talking to Mary who is sitting behind the librarian desk. On the desk is a book. either Gray is checking in or checking out a book, I don't know. "What do you think? What do you think?" Mary asked Gray, looking anxious to hear his answer. Gray kinda looked like he saw a spooky ghost or something. I wonder what is bugging him. "This... is..." He stammered uncontrollably.

"...Great! It's much more interesting than your dad's books." He forced himself to smile while speaking, even though his eyes were wide like something spooked him badly. After making that comment, he struggled to pull himself together and pull his cap over his eyes. "Oh..." He must be embarrassed or something. Mary seemed pleased. "I was nervous because I've never shown it to anyone before. But I'm glad you like it." She said.

Gray straightened his cap and grinned sincerely. "Why didn't you show me this before?! It's amazing. You could be a professional..." Gray paused then reached out and opened the book, flipping the pages and stopped on a certain chapter, pointing his right index finger on it.

"Here, this part is great..." He said to Mary with his voice brimming with enthusiasm. I've never seen Gray so excited like a child. It's so out of his character! I remember the first time I saw him last year, he was so upset that he had to live in the country with his grandfather. I can tell that he used to be one of those guys who think that living in the rural parts of the U.S. are one of the most boring places ever, so but he is having a change of heart, he found something worth staying in Mineral Town.

Mary gave Gray a small, modest smile. "No, it's not that great," she admitted. Gray said nothing in reply. He just gave Mary a puzzled look. He sighed and pushed the book closer to Mary, retracted his arms, turned around and walked away a few paces. "What's wrong, Gray?" Mary asked. "I suppose my praise isn't enough to boost your confidence. Well, I'm going home," Gray said sullenly, his hat brim covering his eyes, his face shadowed under the brim of his hat.

"I'm sorry, Gray. I didn't mean it that way." Mary said sadly. "Your praise is more special to me than anybody else." Mary cheered up quickly. I smiled. Gray turned around and lifted his hat a bit so that his blue eyes are partially revealed. "Well, it was special for me to read your book." Gray said. At that moment, Mary noticed me. "Oh! Pete! Hi!" She said. "Ah! Hi, Mary!" I walked up to them as if I just came in, not eavesdropping.

"Gray. What's up?" I greeted him. Gray smiled. "Hey, I just read Mary's novel," he told me. "That so? What's it about?" I asked. "The story's about this guy who leaves home and moves to his grandfather's house. It was interesting." Gray said. I looked puzzled. That story plot sounds familiar. "What's wrong, Pete?" Mary asked. "The plot of your story... It sounds familiar." I replied, frowning in thought. "How so?" Gray asked.

"Well... My Dad... He left his parents house which is where Popuri and I live right now to move in to his grandpa's house. I wonder... Hey, Mary, do you or your parents know anybody from Neighbor Town?" I asked. Mary started thinking. "Well, um... My mother, Anna, she is friends with this woman who used to live in Neighbor Town. Four days ago, I was asking my Mom if she knew anything for inspiration for the plot of this book, and she told me that a friend of hers, Maria, knew this farmer who left his parents house in Mineral Town to live in his grandpa's farm for 4 years. I used that as the plot of my book." Mary said.

"That's my Dad, all right, no doubt!" I grinned. "Wow! Small world, huh? Mary's story is based on your dad's farming adventures." Gray seemed surprised. "Hey, I'm just as surprised as you. I think my Dad is a legendary farmer in Neighbor Town or something," I said, staring up at the ceiling, wondering how I can make a name for myself. "Pete, can I tell you something?" Mary called me. "Sure." I nodded. I walked up to the desk and stopped. "I need to whisper it in your ear," Mary whispered as quietly as she could.

I walked past the desk and let Mary lean into my left ear. "I modeled one of the characters to look like Gray. I wonder if he noticed..." She whispered. Aha! She has a crush on Gray! He got curious, but I told him that she told me something interesting about the book you were just reading. "What? What is it?" Gray asked, and I got the feeling that he is testing me on whether I am telling the truth or not. "I can't tell you, it's a secret only Mary trusts me to know," I smirked, then I walked out the door before Gray could question me further. "Aw man..." Gray moaned. After a long evening, Popuri and I changed back to our PJ's and fell asleep.

* * *

Wednesday, 15th Of Summer, 2001

* * *

Not much happened today, just work, work, work. I wanted to hire Chef and his friends again, but I decided to give them 3 more days off from helping me with my farm chores before I come to them for help again. Oh by the way, Kai came by this morning, asking if I had some corn. Sadly, the corn stalks aren't budding with corn yet (but at least the tomatoes are ripe for harvesting!), so was hard for me to tell Kai that I haven't grown any yet. He took it pretty well, and left. After a long morning of farm work, Popuri and I went walking in the forest, talking about what to name the baby if it is a boy or if it is a girl.

When I saw a cluster of Pink Cat flowers, I had a revelation. I had a great idea of what to name the baby if it is a boy. It is a special and unique name that relates to flowers, and not many boys are named after flowers. It is easier to name a girl after a flower than a boy, but I found a way, but I didn't want to tell Popuri the secret name, though. After walking out into the forest for 50 minutes, we returned to town and stayed at the library, talking to Mary about her favorite fiction books. And later, in the afternoon, Popuri headed back home to make a sandwich for both of us. I decided to stay in town for a while longer. I went to the Inn and had a small chat with Doug, talking about how he left Neighbor Town and how he opened up this amazing bar and hotel, and later at 4:00, I headed over to the church to see how Carter is doing.

When I got there, he wasn't around. Nobody was. I walked down the aisle. "Hello...? Anybody here?" I called, keeping my voice somewhere between a whisper and a shout. Just then, I heard a voice echo all over the church. It said: "I don't have the confidence to help everyone who gets sick in this village." I recognized that voice. It's The Doc! I stood where I was, looking around. it seemed like The Doc is everywhere in the church because even though he's somewhere else in the church, I can still hear him clearly. "... Moreover, most of the people who come to the clinic are pregnant women. They come for childbirth. That's good. It's better than people coming because of sickness and injury." He paused for a few seconds. "But I didn't study about childbirth. I depend on Elli. That's why." The Doc admitted with grief in his voice. It made me shed a few tears. "You're going to study? If so, you will have to leave the village." The other voice is obviously Carter.

"Yes, but I worry. Will the village be all right after I leave?" The Doc asked. "I think it will be all right." Carter replied. "...What?" The Doc sounded confused. "You're leaving to study because you don't feel useful. If you think that way, there is no reason to stay in this village as the doctor, right? I'm the same. I don't serve as the Pastor in this village. So being a Pastor has no meaning to me." "The thing is..." "But that's okay for me. I am here in this village for myself." Silence. The Doc stayed silent, so did Carter. A few seconds later, The Doc came out from the door heading down the aisle until he noticed me. "... Did you hear that?" He asked me. "Yeah... I did..." I nodded, wiping the tears from my face. "Its strange how they built this church letting sounds escape from the confessional... Please don't tell anyone about my story."

"Don't worry, Doc. Your story is safe with me." I said. Doc walked past me, heading for the door. ... Tell me something, Doc." I called, keeping my back turned on him. He was about to open the door but he stopped and turned his head at me, his hand touching the door handle. I turned around. "... Is it true that you're really planning on leaving?" I asked. The Doc's face grimaced. "I... I don't know, Pete... I just don't know..." "But... what good will that do for the village?" I asked. The Doc stayed silent. " If you leave, Doc, how can Elli take care of the sick or injured when she only specializes in childbirth? You'll leave her with a lot of responsibility she has to handle on her own." I said, my eyes getting teary. "I..." The Doc choked on his words. "And when my son or daughter is born, who will treat my baby when he or she gets sick?" I asked.

The Doc remained silent, looking conflicted and guilty. "Doc, you might not know it, but you are really important to this village. You are important to everybody... Is there some other way you can study childbirth without leaving?" I asked while trying not to cry, but I couldn't stop my eyeballs from burning. The Doc looked down. "I... I don't know any other way..." He admitted. "Well then, make another way. You still have a choice. If you leave us... If you leave Elli... we'll all be sad. I'm not trying to make you change your mind, I just want you to think this through." I said, wiping my tears.

The Doc sighed, then looked up at me. A tear fell from his left eye. "... All right, Pete. I'll see what I can do. Thank you. I never noticed how important I am to everyone. I'm indebted to you. Because of you, I'm now looking for more options that I might have overlooked. I'd like to repay you in some way-" "No, Doc, I don't need a reward. The real reward for me is helping out this village. That's good enough for me." I replied quickly. The Doc smiled a little, he turned around, opened the door and walked out.

As I stood there, watching the door close after The Doc walked out, I had a flashback. In that flashback, I was 9 years old, in a park with my Dad and Jack. I remember it all vividly. We were sitting on a bench in the middle of a park close to another bench where an old man sat feeding bird seeds to birds gathering around him. "... Do you boys know what is the greatest gift in the world?" Dad asked us. "Toys?" Jack asked. "A vacation?" I asked. Dad chuckled. "... Not exactly. The greatest gift in the world is really helping your friends with their problems and issues." Dad said. "How is that?" Jack asked. "I don't get it," I replied.

"... One day, you boys will understand what I mean. See, when you help out a friend with their problems, good things come to you in return. Sometimes as useful tools, items, money... Maybe something much more valuable than materials, you never know. When I was a farmer, I was always a helpful, honest person, and I still am... You boys have no idea how much luck and support I had in my life because I was a kind, thoughtful person. It's funny, I never expected anything in return, but still, I did what was right and I got rewarded for it all." Dad said, looking back at his own memories. My flashback ended there. I smiled and left the church, heading back home. He was right. Helping friends really is a greater gift than what money can buy.

* * *

Thursday, 16th Of Summer, 2001

* * *

Nothing but work, work, work today! The corn is finally ready for harvesting! I gave one to Kai at noon. By the way, when I was cutting grass with my sickle to make fodder for my cows and sheep at 12:21 p.m., I found a frog! Can you believe it? A frog!

* * *

Friday, 17th Of Summer, 2001

* * *

Today, Popuri and I watched the next episode of Mechabot Ultror on Summer Vacation before going to work. In the evening, I hired the harvest sprites to help me work again. This time, I hired them to only water and harvest my crops while Popuri and I take care of the livestock. Aqua was sad about getting his new light blue shirt all dirty, but I encouraged him to wear his least favorite light blue shirts. I met up with Won and scolded him about the Orangecup flowers that died a few days ago, and he apologized, telling me that the best place to plant them is in a hothouse, where no plant is at risk of dying in the season when they can't germinate.

* * *

Saturday, 18th Of Summer, 2001

* * *

Like I said, the harvest sprites handle my garden while Popuri and I handle our livestock. Oh, before heading out, we learned on television that it'll be raining tomorrow. Finally! I can't take no more of this summer heat! And as for the TV Shopping channel, they are auctioning off whisk for $1000, but I don't need that right now. So after feeding Dash, King, my cows, chickens, and sheep, we headed into town. "So where do you want to go, Honey?" Popuri asked me. "How about we visit Mary's parents, Anna and Basil? We don't get to see them very often." I suggested. "You're right. I wonder what they're up to...?" Popuri agreed.

We reached their house, which is right next door to the library and knocked on the door. "Hello?" That was Anna's voice from inside. "Oh, Hi, Anna. It's me and Pete. Can we come in?" Popuri asked politely. "Oh, I'm sorry, could you two come back at 11:36? Basil, Mary and I are still eating breakfast right now." Anna replied. "Okay. We'll be back. Thank you!" We turned around and left. "So much for that visit. Where to?" I asked Popuri as we walked down the brick road, turning left and passing by Ellen's house. From Thomas's house ahead, we saw Harris leave out with his puppy. "Pete! Popuri! good morning to you both!" Harris greeted us with a carefree smile. "Waff waff waff!" Harris's puppy happily barked at us. "Aw! He's so cute!" Popuri squealed like a girl naturally does. I knelt down and picked him up and he started licking my face! "Wow! He looks just like King! I expected no less!" I said.

"Yep. Max is a good dog. Seriously, Pete, thank you for giving me a dog." "Ah, you're welcome Harris. Nothing to it." I gave him a modest smile. "Well, I better get back to my patrol. Come on, Max. Let's go." Harris said. I put Max down and we watched them leave. "... Oh hey, Harris, is Thomas and Keno home?" I called. "Nope. They left this morning to Flowerbud Village for a while." Harris called back. I sighed. "Oh... Hey, Popuri, wanna go to the beach and watch me catch some fish?" "Sure!" Popuri nodded and we walked on over to Mineral Beach.

A few hours later, at 11:00, we went to Doug's Inn, talking to Doug and Ann. Even Cliff was there. He was on his lunch break. "So, Pete, I know I'm kinda late sayign this, but I heard that you and your hen performed well at the Chicken Festival this year." Cliff said, drinking his bottle of water. "Yep. I couldn't have won without my hens Kali and Popuri." I commented. "Oh sweet! You named one of your hens after Popuri?!" Ann exclaimed. "Well, Pete and I weren't married yet when he named her." Popuri admitted. "Hey, that reminds me, Pete. You know that girl, Claire?" Doug asked me. I swallowed a piece of cheesecake I was chewing. "Sure, I do. Why?" I asked. "From what I heard, she's a farmer from Flowerbud Village, a town 6 miles west from here, and that she is a really talented farmer." Doug said.

"Really?" I was surprised to know all this. "And, did you know that she is really popular with the guys over there?" Ann smiled. "Well with that long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, I don't think you're lying." I smirked. 34 minutes later, we visited Anna and Basil. Basil told me a few things about herbal plants. He told me to assist in helping him collect as much herbal grass this summer, fall, next year and beyond. He's looking for new herbal remedies for The Doc to use. Later in the evening, we returned home and fell asleep at 8:00 after watching a couple late night shows. Ones that Popuri likes.

* * *

Sunday, 19th Of Summer, 2001

* * *

It's raining. I can hear it pounding on the roof of our house. The thunder rumbling didn't bother us at all. Popuri and I were eating peanut butter and jelly sandwich again. "Honey?" Popuri called me. "Hmm?" I looked up at her. "Are you scared of thunder?" "Wha... what kind of a question is that?" "I'm just asking." Popuri said defensively. "Why? Are you?" I asked. "A little. Especially the ones that make a loud boom, like BOOM!" When Popuri leaped at me with her hands outstretched like claws, a loud thunderclap echoed around the house, drowning out Popuri's voice when she said "BOOM!" making it seem like she is actually imitating loud thunder!

"Wah!" I jumped up out of my chair! "Eek!" Popuri jumped into my arms, and I held her like a baby. She felt a bit heavy, but nothing I can't handle. "Are you all right, Honey?" I asked her. She nodded. "That thunder sure scared me..." Popuri's face looked shocked and a bit frightened. "Well, don't worry." I assured her.

Then we heard someone knocking at the door. "I'll check it. Watch the weather channel and see if it'll still be raining tomorrow." I instructed Popuri. "Okay, Honey." She replied. I walked up to the door and opened it... Revealing a dripping wet Barley! "Barley! What are you doing here?" I asked him. "To remind you that the Cow Festival is coming up soon." Barley replied. My eyes widened. The festival! I forgot! "Ah! Of course! The festival!" I said in a "How could I forget that?" tone.

"So, you are entering, right?" "Sure." "Which one of your cows do you plan on entering?" Barley asked. "I'll enter Dairee again. She's my best cow." I replied. "Very well. I'll get Dairee and bring her to my ranch. I look forward to see you and your wife in the festival tomorrow... If it doesn't continue raining, that is." Barley commented. "Yeah." I nodded. "Bye. Atchoo!" Barley sneezed before I closed the door.

When I came out to feed my livestock, Nappy, Hoggy, Staid and Bold approached me. "What is it, guys?" I asked them. "Pete, the rain has already watered your crops, budum." Bold said. "We were just wondering if we can take a day off today since the rain did your jobs for us." Staid said. "Sure. You guys can go home for today." I agreed. They cheered. "Chef, Timid and Aqua are still picking onions and tomatoes, but they aren't happy about working in the rain, including Aqua." Nappy said. "All right. I'll take care of them. See you guys." I said.

"Bye, budum!" They said and left. Later, at 12:00, after dong nothing but watching game shows with Popuri and letting Chef, Timid and Aqua dry off in our house, I remembered that Saibara has made a gift for me to give to Popuri... And I haven't picked it up yet! After taking another Adamantite with me I hurried on over to his place and found that he has made a bracelet the same color as Aqua's clothes.

"So, how do you like it?" Saibara asked me. I looked at the bracelet in my hands. "Wow... Aqua would sure love this." I said. "Who?" Saibara frowned. "I mean, Popuri would love this aqua colored bracelet." I corrected myself. "She will love it, no doubt. Anything else?" "I want you to make a Cheese Maker machine, if that's okay." I said, giving Saibara the Adamantite. "I'll need $2000 as well." Saibara said. I gave him the cash. As usual, he told me it'll take 3 days for him to finish his work. When I headed home and showed Popuri the bracelet, she was overjoyed. "This is for you, Honey." I said. "What...? Really? This is... for me? Wow! Thank you! You are wonderful, Honey! " She gave me a smooch. That's pretty much all that happened on this day. Since nobody likes to go out in or be out in the rain unless they have to, why should we go out?

* * *

Monday, 20th Of Summer, 2001

* * *

Before Popuri and I left to Yodel Ranch, I came outside to tell my harvest sprite friends not to put the corn in the shipping box because Zack won't come in this evening to buy them, and to instead leave the corn in the harvest basket. I kept the jar of honey I extracted from the beehive and Mai and Moona's milk bottles in my fridge. My hens didn't lay eggs today for some reason. Oh well, when Popuri and I arrived, we chatted with everyone, looking at the beautiful cows on display. I saw Dairee there too. Everybody said that she is a really nice cow. When judging started, my heart started pounding... Popuri kept on telling me to calm down, but how can I be?

A few minutes after judging, Barley held the paper showing the results of who won. "... And the winner is Dairee from the Redwood Farm." Barley announced. Everybody I knew cheered and my heart leaped with joy. I can't believe it! "She has a fine coat of hair and is very friendly." Barley added. Everyone clapped and cheered as Popuri and I stood next to Dairee as Keno came up to us and began taking pictures of us. "Say cheese!" Keno said before taking the first snapshot. "Everyone has agreed on this one.

It was obvious that you have taken very good care of her." Thomas came up to me after Keno was done taking pictures. "Well, when you raise animals with love and care, they express it to everybody in return." I commented. "Pete?" "Yes, Barley?" I turned around to face him. "I hope you continue to take good care of your animals this way."

"I will, sir. Thank you." I nodded. After the festival ended, Popuri and I headed home, feeling great that one of our cows is a festival star now. Later that night, when we were in bed, I held Popuri close to me as we drifted off to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23 More Money More Equipment

**Episode 23: More Money = More Equipment & Tools**

* * *

Wednesday, 22nd Of Summer, 2001

* * *

"Rise and shine, Honey!" Popuri nudged me until I opened my eyes. She is already wide awake and out of the bed except me. "Uggh... Popuri... 5 more minutes..." I grumbled, turning away from her and burying my head into my pillow. Annoyed, Popuri placed her hands on her waist and pouted. "Honey, you better take a look at the garden," she said with seriousness in her tone. I turned around and looked up at her. "Why? What's going on?" I asked. "Trust me, you'll like it." Popuri smiled.

After getting dressed and eating breakfast, I stepped outside and headed toward my garden. "*GASP*! Wow...! I can't believe it...!" My mouth literally dropped open! Wonder what caused it? My pineapples! They are finally ready to be harvested! Though I stood a fair distance from the garden, I could clearly see that the pineapples are greenish in color, not yellowish or brownish! And its not just the pineapples that are ready to be harvested, but also the tomato plants and corn stalks!

"This is too good to be true...!" I grinned. At that time, Chef, Aqua, Staid, Bold, Hoggy, Nappy and Timid arrived to do their job in my garden. "Top of the morning, budum!" Chef greeted me. "Oh, hey, Chef! Morning!" I looked down at him as he and his buddies marched by. Bold whistled in admiration when he saw all of my crops ready to be harvested. "Wow! We got a lot of work to do, budum. Let's get to it!" He said.

They got to work in the garden. I immediately extracted more honey out of the beehive when the bees departed to pollinate some flowers somewhere. Popuri went to the hen house to feed the hens and convert their eggs to mayonnaise while I went to the barn to feed my cows and milk them. When I started milking Dairee, I noticed that her milk in the glass jar is golden now. That's a good thing, too, golden milk is very valuable. I also sheared my sheep.

I'm feeling good to day! I felt so good, I was whistling a merry tune as I pulled fodder out of the fodder spout. causing my animals to "Baaa" and "Mooo" to my tune. The tune I was whistling is the tune that the mystery girl I met eleven or twelve years ago always sang. Oh, how I long to see her again so I can tell her that I kept my promise that I would come back to see her again... But for some reason, now that I have Popuri as my wife, I'm not stressing about it as much as I used to.

With half of the farm work done and my harvest sprite friends taking care of the garden, Popuri and I decided to go to town and hang out with our friends. "So where are you going, Honey?" Popuri asked me. "Well, I plan on going to the winery to see how Cliff is doing, then I guess I'll go to the square. What about you?" I asked. "Well, I'm going to see Mom and ask her a few tips," Popuri said. I frowned out of curiosity. "Tips on what?" I wanted to know. "Tips on how to raise a baby. What else would I do, silly?" She said, rubbing her stomach. "Oh. good luck with that." I nodded, smiling. "There's a lot I need to learn, so I might be visiting her more often. I'll meet up with you in the town square, okay?"

"Okay, Honey," I nodded. We kissed each other and went our separate ways.

In their house, Duke and Manna told me that Cliff is down in the wine cellar after I asked him where he is. "Oh, good. Thanks." I turned around to leave. "Ah-ah-ah! Pete, I don't think bothering him right now is a good idea." Duke warned me, a cautious look on his face. I turned around. "What do you mean?"

"Well... um... I..." Duke stammered, his eyes darting left and right like he's hiding something. In fact, I believe he is hiding something. Manna sighed. "Let me answer for him. You see, Pete, Cliff considers us family, and as a result, he told us a secret that we promised not to tell anyone." Manna said. "What? A secret? What is it?"

I was more curious now than ever. Manna's eyes narrowed at me. "If we told you, then it wouldn't be a secret." She said. "Yeah. It's not like Cliff has a crush on some girl or anything like that... Oops!" Manna glared at Duke for slipping up. My eyes widened. "Cliff has a crush?! On who?" I smiled. This is getting good!

"Forget it! Forget we said anything, Pete. Pretend you never heard us," Manna said. "Hey, don't worry. I consider Cliff as my brother. I would never let his secret slip. Anyway, I'm going to go see him now. Bye." I turned and left, heading towards the door leading down to the wine cellar.

I was greeted by the rush of cool air as I walked down the steps. "Hello?" I heard Cliff call out. He must have heard my footsteps. "It's me, Cliff. Pete." I called. I finally reached the cellar, seeing Cliff handling bottles of wine and putting them in storage. "Hey, Pete! What's up?" "Not much. Just came by to see how you're doing." I replied, shrugging. "How's the farm?" Cliff asked me as he went over to the churning barrels full of grapes being converted to grape flavored wine.

"Great. I just harvested more than a dozen pineapples, and much more. Zack will pay me big today- I can feel it!" I grinned. "That's good, Pete! That's good! And how is your wife and baby?" "Oh, Popuri is visiting Lillia for tips on taking care of babies. The baby is growing, though its almost hard to tell right now." I replied.

Cliff rubbed his hands together and came up to me. "Cool. I'm happy for you, Pete. Really, I am. In fact, I admire you. You and Popuri are not even 30 yet and going to be parents. You're moving up, man. Congrats, "papa"." Cliff gave me a friendly pat on the back and winked at me when he said "Congrats". I chuckled, shaking my head. Cliff headed over to get some empty wine bottles and headed over to one of the barrels to empty the wine into the wine bottles. "So, Cliff, I heard through the grapevine that you got a crush on somebody. Mind telling me who it is...?" I asked. Cliff had his back turned on me when I was speaking, and I saw him flinch after I said that. He turned around, scowling, but not sharply. "Who told you that...?" He asked me.

"Duke, but it slipped out of his lips. I promised him I won't tell anybody else. Cliff, you're like a 2nd brother to me. Tell me who it is you like. I swear, I won't tell anybody." I promised. Cliff sighed. He set down the box of empty wine bottles and walked up to me until he was standing in front of me 8 inches away. "... You promise not to tell anyone?" "You have my word." "All right..." Cliff paused to exhale as he crossed his arms, looking down at the floor for a second, then he looked me in the face. "... I like Ann, Pete. She's a very special girl to me..." Cliff said.

I nodded. "Hey, Cliff, that's nothing to be ashamed about," I assured him. Cliff looked into my eyes with all seriousness, but I could see his face is flushing red. "Do you understand why I like her?" Cliff paused for me to answer. But all I did was shake my head left and right. "It's because she looks out for me a lot. Generally I'm not very fond of tomboys, but Ann is something different. She's not only really attractive for a tomboy, but she also looks out for me a lot... making sure that I always have a smile on my face, know what I mean?"

"Yes, Cliff. I do. When I first met Popuri, she was sad that her favorite chicken died. Cheering her up was challenging, but look where it got us now. I was a nervous about admitting my feelings to Popuri on the day I showed her that blue feather. You know what I did to conquer my fears?" "What?" After Cliff said that, I swallowed and paused for a second, trying to think back at that wonderful memory. "I encouraged myself. I asked myself: "Why am I afraid? What's so scary about admitting your feelings to a girl you care about?" The answer is: Nothing... All that time I felt like I had butterflies in my stomach, but when I asked myself that question in my mind, I realized that my fears almost kept the best thing that has happened in my life take place..." I explained.

"Yeah... Anyway, I appreciate everything Ann has done for me, and through it all, I've noticed how attracted I am to her." Cliff said, looking down at the floor with a sad expression. "So... does that mean you'll...?" I asked. "I don't know. I'll think about it." "All right, Cliff. See you later." I left the wine cellar, leaving Cliff to work and think about his romantic feelings towards Ann.

Afterwards, I met up with Popuri in the town square at noon and we stayed there, talking about random stuff. At the time when Sasha, Anna and Manna arrived in the square to talk... you know, things that women usually talk about, they noticed me and Popuri and changed up their subject, talking about us, that we're a good couple and whether our baby will have pink hair if its either a boy or girl.

Later that evening, at 4:59 p.m., Popuri and I returned home. I gave Chef and the other harvest sprites a jar of strawberry jam I bought from the Supermarket as their reward for working hard. While I was evaluating their work, Zack came by to pick up the products we prepared for shipping. "Evening, Pete!" Zack called, grinning happily. "Hey, Zack! What's new?" I replied.

"Not much. Let's see what you got in here..." Zack opened the shipping box and peeked at the products ready to be bought. "Holy cow!" I heard him exclaim. It made me jump! "What?!" I called, running up to him. "Wow, you've got a lot here today. Keep up the good work!" Zack grinned at me, giving me two thumbs up. "... Yeah! Thanks!" I gave him a high five. Even though I had some muscles of my own, when I slapped Zack's hand, my right hand still hurt because Zack's arm muscles are 3 times bulkier than mine.

When Zack took all my products in his bag and started to leave, I suddenly had this question that I wanted to ask him. "Hey Zack." He stopped walking and turned around. "Hmm? What is it, Pete?" I swallowed before speaking. "... Be honest with me. Do you think the village will actually accept me as this farm's official owner?" I asked meekly. Zack smiled sincerely and sighed. "Pete, if you want my honest opinion, I'll say this: You are a natural. When you first moved up here I didn't know what to think about you because I haven't seen what you're capable of yet... Now I do... And I have to say that I have the feeling that you most definitely will become this farm's new owner.

* * *

Thursday, 23rd Of Summer, 2001

* * *

Not much happened today. Won came by this morning, offering to sell that flower vase to me for only $500 this time. I bought it, now that Won is a less shady salesman now. All I did was hire Gotz to build a hothouse for me, and for the rest of the day, Popuri and I played with King and Dash, that's about it. Oh, in the evening, we also went to the library and borrowed a fictional book written by Mary which is titled: "Harvest Moon". I'm glad I hired Gotz to build a hothouse in my farm so that I can grow tomatoes, corn, etc. no matter what season it is. It is the most expensive buy ever. I'm back down to nearly a thousand dollars!

* * *

Friday, 24th Of Summer, 2001

* * *

Today's episode of Mechabot Ultror on Summer Vacation is more than one episode... Its a rerun marathon, starting from the start when they begin fighting the misty monster! Popuri wanted me to go back to watching cartoons on the Cartoon Network channel or at least Nickolodeon cartoon shows like Rugrats, but she is getting into watching the Mechabot Ultror show, too. Halfway through the show, Blue realizes the only way to defeat the mist monster is to attack it from the inside. Problem is, how will they do that? Yellow then comes up with an answer. The mist monster only attacked women in the swimming pool, so that means Yellow will have to be bait somehow. Red, Blue and Green don't like this idea, and that's where the episode ends. When the credits were rolling, I turned off the television. "That show has got my heart pumping!" Popuri said to me.

"I know, right? Now you see why I love this show?" "Mm-hmm! Definitely!" Popuri nodded. After finishing our rice omelettes, we said our good mornings to our harvest sprite friends and went to the hen house and farm house to take care of our livestock. Dairee's gold milk is certainly raking in decent amounts of cash for us, including Kali and Popuri's golden mayo. Oh yes, with Saibara putting the finishing touches on the cheese maker machine, I might be able to make golden Swiss cheese...! Thinking about it makes me wonder if gold Swiss cheese tastes 10 times better than regular Swiss cheese on a sandwich... Only one way to find out. At noon, I received the cheese machine with the help from Gray.

I held the door open as he dragged the machine into the barn. "Urrgh... Hurrr... This thing is dang heavy...!" Gray grunted as he pulled. "I can help, you know. Two people are better than one." I suggested. Gray considered my request for a second. "... Yeah. Okay, sure." With my help, we dragged the cheese machine to the back end of the barn, navigating past Dairee, Moona, Silk, Wooly, Baana, and Mai wandering aimlessly around the barn. We set it against the wall, a few yards to the left of the fodder spout. "Whew... That took some doing..." I exhaled, my chest and hands feeling like its on fire a little.

The machine looked very similar in design to the mayo machine, the only difference is the cheese machine is brown colored while the mayo machine is yellow. "Yeah... Thanks for helping me out, Pete." Gray smiled. "Ah, no problem." I gave Gray a friendly handshake. "So, how's life in the world of blacksmiths?" I asked Gray as we started to walk towards the exit and out the barn. "Tough. Forging metal can really get your arms tired." Gray replied. "How's your burned hand?" I asked him. "It's fine, nothing to worry about. Why? Did Mary ask?" "No. She didn't." "Oh. Well, I better get back to grandpa. See you later, Pete." Gray walked off. "Later." I called back. Later, at 2:00. Popuri and I went to the beach to see Kai.

When we reached Mineral Beach, the smell of ocean water and the sound of seagulls squawking attacked our nose and ears. Kai was at his food shack, looking quite bored until he saw us. "Heeey! If it isn't the lovely couple!" Kai looked very happy to see us. We took a seat on the stools. "Hello, Kai! You seem bored lately. Is everything all right?" Popuri asked. "As a matter of fact, no... It feels like every man in this town hates me, not just Rick. It really bugs me. As a result, I don't get much customers besides Zack. He always buys water and roasted corn. I told him to lay off the corn for a while because I'm running short."

"Hey, Kai, I forgot. You were looking for corn, right? When I grow more before the season is over, I'll give you half of the corn I harvest, all right?" Kai seemed surprised. "... All right, Pete... Wow, when I said you were a good guy last year, I was really right about you." Kai said in surprise. "Ohh, Honey, you are so generous! I really hope our baby grows up to be like you. " Popuri said, looking into my eyes, blushing.

"Keep wishing it, darling. I'll be the best father I can be." I winked at her. "Oh, Kai, give me 2 slices of cheese pizza." I added. Kai nodded and gave me my order. I gave him $70. "So, Pete, you're gonna be a father soon, eh? Congrats, "Papa". Get ready to change dirty diapers for the rest of your natural life." Kai said with that devilish smile. "Oh, Kai, come on! Quit filling Pete's head with all the gloomy stuff about taking care of babies! Babies are a beautiful thing to have, isn't that right, Honey?"

"Hmm? Oh, uh, I wouldn't know. This is my first time." I replied, distracted because I was eating my pizzas. "Sarcasm aside, I think Pete will be all right." Kai told Popuri. "I think so too. So far, he proved himself to be a good husband. See this blue bracelet, Kai?" Popuri outstretched her right arm, showing Kai the bracelet. "Pete paid Saibara to make that for me. Pete is so nice... *sigh*... I'm glad to be pregnant with his baby " Popuri cooed dreamily like a high school girl who has a crush, and wrapped her arms around my left arm as I was eating pizza with my right arm.

I finished the pizza just in time before Popuri and Kai started thinking that I was ignoring them. "I'm happy too, Honey. I'm nervous, but I'm also happy " Popuri and I got out of our stools, headed out to the pier and began kissing each other, our bodies in very close contact. "Ahh, it's a kodak moment- two lovebirds smooching in front of the beautiful scenery of the ocean. Is there not a more beautiful sight than this? Apparently not." Kai said, monologuing as Popuri and I continued kissing each other, lips to lips.

* * *

Sunday, 26th Of Summer, 2001

* * *

Not much happened today. Since the harvest sprites week of work is over, Popuri and I have to manage the entire farm on our own this morning. However, while we were eating breakfast, I saw that on the TV Shopping channel, they're finally selling rolling pins! For $1500! After finishing our farm work, turning milk into cheese, eggs into mayo, feeding King and Dash and watering the crops, Popuri and I headed to town. Since it is Saturday, almost nobody is working today, except Saibara and Gray, and even Harris and Max, who have to patrol town every day. Popuri hung out with Karen, Mary and Ann at the Inn, telling them how much of a nice husband I am and such, while I made a phone call to TV Shopping and placed my order. Later, Popuri and I went to church with Duke, Manna and Cliff.

Like Carter said before, he doesn't do servicing in church often, but his knowledge on life is worth listening. We didn't see Kai today because as usual, he visits back and forth to Forget-Me-Not Valley. Tomorrow, I'm gonna ask Kai if he met my brother, Jack. At 8:50 p.m., Popuri and I had ham sandwich with golden cheese and mayo for dinner. It isn't much of a dinner, but it sure satisfied us.

* * *

Monday, 27th Of Summer, 2001

* * *

Man, without Chef and the others around, work in the farm shows me and Popuri no mercy. But even so, we did not give up. Oh, by the way, when we woke up, I noticed that Popuri's belly grew out a couple more inches. She seemed really excited about it. She still feels hungry occasionally, so today, I had to go to the Supermarket today and buy Popuri hand bag to carry food in, that way she can carry foods like rice balls, croissants, or a ham sandwich in it. The baby inside her needs nutrients, so that's likely the reason why Popuri feels hungry occasionally, because the baby takes half the nutrients of the foods she eats. Anyway, after farm work is done, I noticed that I have 6 pieces of chicken feed left...! And Lillia doesn't sell chicken feed or chickens on Sundays! Know what I did instead? I took my sickle and cut up grass for fodder to my cows and sheep.

I now have 81 pieces of fodder! Too bad I have much less chicken feed... But it's no problem. At 12:00, Popuri visited Rick and Lillia while I went to the forest to chop some trees for wood, in case a hurricane blows over and wrecks my garden fences. As for Gotz, I didn't get a chance to chat with him. He doesn't need to be disturbed building my hothouse, anyway. At 1:00, I took a break at Doug's Inn, eating apple pie and having a casual talk with Doug. At 1:46, I recieved a letter from my brother, Jack.

" _Dear Big Bro,_

 _It's been a while since I wrote you a letter, huh? I heard the news. You got Popuri pregnant, huh? Ha! Good luck being a father. I guess you're wondering how I'm doing, huh? Well, for starters, I'm working like crazy over here, which is why I haven't been able to write a letter! Because of that stupid Witch Princess unintentionally petrifying Harvest Goddess and sending her to who knows where, I not only have to manage my farm, but I also have to clean up HER mess! Jeez! I got waaay too much on my plate here! I almost never have time to hang out with Flora! Well, anyway, I'm enjoying it up here. Niko and Takakura are good neighbors. Oh, I don't think I told you this, but my best friend, Niko, he shares the same farm as I do, only difference is Mayor Thomas picks up only my shipment of produce, not Niko's. To be honest, I envy Niko. He doesn't have much responsibilities on his shoulders like I do. Witch Princess didn't bother him to help me get the Harvest Goddess back. Why didn't she ask Niko to help me out...? Well, nothing else is going on, so I'm gonna end this letter right here. Take care, big bro, and treat your baby and wife right. Popuri is a really nice girl._

 _Sincerely,  
Jack_

"

That's all he wrote. Later that evening, I went fishing. I still haven't caught any fish! I can't help but wonder... Is this rod that Greg gave me bogus...? Did he rip me off...? No no. I shook the thought out of my head as I was looking at a rusty, empty can of sardines. (No. Greg would never rip me off. He's not that kind of guy. Maybe I'm using the wrong fishing rod at the wrong place.) I thought to myself. I then decided to go back home switch rods and wait for tomorrow evening.

* * *

Tuesday, 28th Of Summer, 2001

* * *

Popuri and I were eating rice omelette for breakfast as usual, while watching Chapter 9 of Crystal's perspective in "The Fairy and Me" television show... until we heard someone knocking on the door. "Who is it?" I called. "It's me, Zack! I got a delivery package for you, Pete!" The voice on the other side of the door said. "Oh!" I opened the door. "Hey, Zack!" I shook his left hand. "Well, here's your rolling pin, Pete. I gotta go, Kai has a special dish cooking that I can't wait to try! Bye!" Zack bolted away. I stood there, holding the rolling pin, speechless. "Who was that, Honey?" Popuri called. I slowly turned around. "... Zack, the lightning fast deliveryman." I managed to say.

The garden is full of ripe foods today! The pineapples are ready to be picked, even the corn! Popuri helped me harvest them. She held the harvesting basket as I picked up every single pineapple one by one and put them in the basket like throwing a basketball into a basketball hoop... Only Popuri is standing right next to me, and I didn't toss the pineapples. It took almost all morning to harvest all the pineapples and corn, extract honey from the beehive, feed my livestock, turn milk into cheese, eggs to mayo, and even feed King and Dash! After all that, I decided to take the last nine pieces of corn to Kai since he is in need of some.

"Where are you going with all that corn?" Popuri asked me. "I'm gonna give them all to Kai." I replied. "Oh, that's so sweet!" Popuri said in approval, smiling. I nodded. Then I gasped suddenly because I remembered something! "Huh? What's wrong, Honey?" Popuri asked me. "S-s-stay at home for a minute, Popuri. I have something to give to you. I'll be right back." Then I turned around and left the farm, Popuri walked back inside the house, confused about what's on my mind. 34 seconds later, I came barging in my house, panting. "Honey? Where did you go? What did you do?" Popuri asked, crossing her arms. I cleared my throat.

"Popuri... Remember where I got that blue bracelet?" I asked. Popuri looked down at the bracelet on her right arm. "Yes. You asked Saibara to make it." Popuri nodded, still puzzled. "Well, I asked him that favor again 3 days ago, and..." I was hiding something behind my back, and I slowly revealed it to Popuri. "... And he made this." I concluded, showing Popuri a pair of earrings in my left hand. The beads on the earrings are magenta colored, very fitting for Popuri and her long pink hair. Popuri gasped in surprise. "Ohhh wow...! They are beautiful! Thank you, Honey! Thank you very much!" Popuri jumped at me and kissed me. "Thank you, Pete. " she said, her voice a little softer this time. "You're welcome, Darling." I smiled. Popuri put the earrings on her ears, and I gotta say, they look REALLY good on her! "Wow, Pete! These are great! Oh, by the way, can I come with you to the beach?" "Sure." I nodded.

When we got to the beach we met Kai inside the shack. "Hey, Pete and Popuri! What can I get you guys? Pizza with anchovies? Spaghetti? Blueberry flavored snow cone?" Kai greeted us. "Neither, Kai. We're here to give you a present. Remember you came by my house a few days ago looking to buy corn? Well, I'm giving you three of them, no charge." I set them on the table. Kai looked speechless and dumbfounded. "... F-f... free?! Unbelievable! Thanks a lot! Hey, by the way..."

"Hmm?" I listened very closely to what Kai has to say to me. "Do you know how to make popcorn?" Kai asked me. "No." I replied. "Well, listen up if you want to learn how. All you need is corn and a frying pan. It's better with salt. And butter tastes good, too." Kai told us. "Wow! That's an easy recipe!" Popuri exclaimed. "Yeah! I didn't even have to take notes! Thanks, Kai!" "You're welcome, Pete. Thanks for the corn, too." Kai replied then me left.

Later that evening, at 6:00 p.m. Popuri made popcorn using one of the six corn on the cob we have in the fridge and used butter to add flavoring, then we spent the entire evening watching movies on television while eating popcorn. Buttered popcorn tastes good, but I rather go for salted.


	24. Chapter 24 Friends United Under Nature

**Episode 24: F.U.U.N. "Friends United Under Nature"**

* * *

Wednesday, 29th Of Summer, 2001

* * *

Ahhh, another beautiful Summer day! I stretched my arms and legs while still laying in the comfort zone of my bed with my wife waking up beside me. "Good morning, Honey!" Popuri gave me a smooch. I smooched back. "Good morning, sweet pea," I cooed back. After getting out of bed and freshening ourselves up, Popuri and I ate rice omelettes as usual, while checking the weather channel, and the forecast says that we are in for sunny skies today and tomorrow. We didn't stay on the weather channel forever, though, I changed the channel to. "You know what, Pete?" I turned my head from facing the TV and looked at Popuri. "What?"

"We haven't had a hurricane since before you moved in here. Two years before you came, to be honest," Popuri admitted. "Wow. It's been that long, huh?" I was quite surprised to hear this piece of information. "I bet you're surprised, huh?" Popuri smiled. "I sure am. I mean, who knew?" I shrugged, feeling a bit surprised at the fact.

A few minutes later, Popuri and I got to work in the farm. I didn't bother watering the pineapple plants, corn stalks or tomato plants because fall is coming up, and I might as well plant corn, onions, turnips, etc. inside my new hothouse. Oh, by the way, Gotz finished the hothouse yesterday! It's a square shaped house right between my house and the apple tree, where the beehive is. The hothouse isn't made of wood or bricks like my house, the hen house and the barn, it's made of solar panels, to amplify the sun's energy in the hothouse so that plants that normally grow in the Spring, Summer or Fall can now be planted in the hothouse at any time. Popuri took care of my hens, collecting the regular eggs to store in the fridge but turning the gold eggs to gold mayo and shipping them.

I went to the stable to feed and brush Dash. He is cheerful as usual. "Hey, boy. Sorry I've been too busy lately to ride you, but I promise, we'll ride like the wind again so that we can get ready for next year's horse race. Are you up for it?" Dash neighed happily in response, standing on his hind legs while doing it. "Whoa! Okay boy, no need to get all excited. I'll let you walk around outside if you want, and play with King. How is that?" Dash grunted in reply. "All right! Let's go." I led Dash out of the stable and let him run about outside. King chased him playfully. It brought a smile to my face, even Popuri. I went in the barn to brush all my livestock, milk my cows and turn their milk into cheese. I didn't shear Silk, Baana or Wooly yet. Know why? I plan on buying another sheep real soon.

At 9:00, Popuri and I met up in front of our house after our chores were done. "Well Honey, I'm going to the hospital to see of Doctor and Elli can give me some X-Ray scans of our baby. Are you coming with me?" She asked. "How long will you be there?" I asked. Popuri rolled her ruby eyes in thought. "Gee, I don't know. An hour or two, depending how long X-Ray scans take." She said. "I'm going to visit Barley and May. I'm gonna buy another sheep from them." "Okay, Honey. Take care of yourself " "I will." After those words were said, Popuri headed north while I headed east, past Poultry Farm.

Soon I made my way to Yodel Ranch. It is lively as usual, sheep going "Baaa" and cows going "Mooo" all over the place. I walked up to Barley's house door and opened it. Inside, I found Barley speaking to Harris. They turned their heads to my direction as soon as I stepped in. "Pete! Good to see you!" Barley came up to me and shook my hand. "Barley! Harris! Morning!" I smiled. "How's it going?" Harris replied. "Bark bark!" I looked down and saw Hana and one of her pups, Yone looking at me. "Heeey! Hana! Yone! How are you two doing?" I greeted them, petting their heads. "How's the farm, Pete?" Harris asked me. "Ohh, great! I made two big shipments yesterday and the day before the day before yesterday." I replied.

"Hmm... That's good to hear." Harris nodded. "So how's your patrol? Where's Max?" I asked. "Going great. And Max is back at Dad's house with Dad and Keno. I took him out on patrol with me a couple times, but he's too young for me to train to be a police dog right now." Harris said. "Oh. I see." I slowly nodded. "Hey, Pete, did you come by to visit, buy a cow or sheep, or all the above?" "All the above, Barley. Where's May?" I asked. "She's out back, playing with the cows and sheep." Barley replied. "Aha. Anyway, Barley, what's been going on lately? What were you and Harris talking about?" I asked. "Well, Harris was telling me about how much he misses-" Before Barley could continue, Harris cleared his throat loudly, possibly a signal to Barley to zip it.

Barley got the message. "... Never mind, Pete. What is it you want?" "I want a sheep." "A sheep, eh? What will you name it?" Barley asked. "How about Pillow?" Harris immediately suggested. "Nah, I don't like that one... How about Maa?" I suggested. "Maa? Okay then, Maa it is." Barley agreed. I gave him $4000. "I'll send it to your farm soon." Barley promised me. "Okay." I nodded. "By the way, Pete, where's your wife?" Harris wanted to know. "She's at the hospital, asking Doc and Elli for X-Ray scans of the baby." I replied.

"Cool. When the scan is developed, please show it to everyone in the next festival, all right?" "All right, Harris. Well, see you guys." I turned around and left. As soon as I shut the door, Barley exhaled in relief. "Thanks for keeping my secret, Barley. I don't know if I'm ready to tell Pete yet... I know he can help me out with this, but... I'll wait... *sigh*... Aja..." Harris said to Barley then whispered Duke and Manna's daughter's name to himself.

I stopped by Doug's Inn to get a bite to eat and chat with him and Ann for a while. Later, at 10:00, I left the Inn and headed north to where the hospital and Supermarket is. I decided to visit Thomas and Keno before going to the hospital. As I was heading there, I passed by Zack. "Hey, Pete!" "Zack! Nice hairdo!" I called back. Zack started laughing at my remark, likely because he always has the same haircut.

"Hey, Rick!" I caught up to Rick as he walked by the Supermarket. "Pete! What's going on? Where are you headed?" "To visit Mayor Thomas and Keno. What about you?" "The Library. I'm gonna rent a book for Mom to read." "I've never known Lillia to read books." I said in minor disbelief. "Well, since she can't get out of the house all the time, she reads to entertain herself." After Rick said that, I found myself walking by Thomas's house.

"Well Rick, this is where we part. Bye!" "See ya!" Rick walked on. I knocked on the door. "Come in!" I came in, as instructed. Thomas immediately shook my hand as soon as I stepped in. Keno was making popcorn. "Hey there, Pete! I heard your farm is doing pretty well. Is it true?" Thomas asked me. I took a seat. "It's true, Thomas. It's all true." I admitted. "You don't sound too happy about it." Kano commented.

"I am happy, it's just that... it all sounds too good to be true. All I did was give it my all and not be lazy... I had no idea I accomplished this much to impress everybody. In fact, this reminds me of an old saying from my math teacher back in elementary school. It goes something like this: "Work to exhaustion while you're young". Have you ever heard of a weird saying like that, Thomas?" I asked him.

Thomas shook his head. "That's all Greek to me. But I do know that our lives depend on farmers like you, Pete. So I appreciate your efforts." Thomas said. "Thank you sir. That means a lot to me." I nodded, feeling very flattered even though I tried keeping a straight face. "So how is your wife?" Kano asked. "She's fine. She's at the hospital getting X-Ray scans. As a matter of fact, I better get over there right now." I got up and left. "Nice talking to you!" Thomas waved bye. "Thanks, Thomas. See you guys later." I said before disappearing out the door.

When I got to the hospital, Popuri was just getting ready to leave. I asked her did she get scanned, but she said no. She said the reason why is because the fetus isn't big enough to be scanned yet. Elli told Popuri that since she has not experienced any problems in her first trimester, an early scan isn't necessary, so between four to eight weeks after the first day of her pregnancy, then the baby will be ready to be scanned, that means Popuri doesn't have long to wait. So, Popuri and I returned home, played with King and Dash all noon. In the evening, at 4:00, I tried fishing with my old rod that Greg gave me, but, no matter how hard I tried, all I caught is garbage. "Ugggh...! Stupid, rotten garbage...!" I fumed angrily, holding the old empty can in my hands as my arms trembled in rage.

Then, out of anger and frustration, I threw the can back out into the ocean. I threw all the garbage I caught today back out into the ocean. When I calmed down, I realized I done something wrong. "*Gasp*!... Wh... wha...! What have I done?" I couldn't believe what I just did. I littered...! I poisoned the ocean...! That's something that I normally would never, ever do! "Oh no... No, no no..." I held my head in disappointment. I felt so depressed, I didn't know who can help me... But when I calmed down in my grief, I remembered Pastor Carter. Maybe he can help. I headed over to the church.

Inside, I headed into the room where the confession booth is. The booth seemed empty, but I went in anyway and sat down. "Tell me. What is it that troubles you?" Carter asked me, from the other booth. I took a deep breath and sighed. "I... littered... I went fishing this evening... I caught a lot of garbage today. I always have. Normally I'd throw them in the trash bin in Rose Square, but I got so mad that I've never been able to catch a single fish, that I threw all the old bean cans, old boots and fish bones back into the ocean. To be honest with you, I done that unintentionally sometimes in my depression..." I confessed everything as a tear fell from my eye.

I'm a real nature lover, and I really feel guilty about this. "Hmm... That's a lot of garbage. If you were garbage and you were placed in a garbage can, you would understand that you were garbage. But if you were thrown anywhere else, you wouldn't know what you were. So even if you get thrown away, it is much better to be thrown away in the right spot. Garbage was not always garbage. It is the form something takes after being used by someone. We should be thankful for everything..." Carter said.

All that time, tears were rolling down my face. "I agree, sir... I agree..." I slowly nodded. "Please come to confess again. Until The Goddess grants you forgiveness." Carter said. "Thank you very much..." I whispered, then left the church, feeling much better about myself. I returned home to be with my wife and animal friends. As soon as we got home, Kai came by before we could enter our house. "Hey! Newlyweds!" He called us.

"Kai. Leaving?" I shook his hand. "Yeah. You know how I am. Can't stand cool weather. Just thought I'd stop by and say goodbye for the second time. I'll see you two next year." Kai smiled. "Take care of yourself, Kai." Popuri said. "Yeah. What she said." I nodded haphazardly because I couldn't think of better words instead of "goodbye".

"Good luck being a father, Pete. I'm rooting for you. And treat Popuri nicely. She's a sweet girl." Kai said. "I know that already." I grinned, wrapping my arms around Popuri and we both giggled. Kai smirked. "Popuri, are you happy with Pete?" He asked her. "If I wasn't, I wouldn't be pregnant right now." Popuri said. "Yep, point made. You know, Popuri, I always thought that you would be the girl that I would settle down with... Guess I thought wrong, and I don't regret it."

"You don't?" Popuri asked, surprised. "Not in the least. There are plenty other fresh fish in the world for the Man of the Sea to catch," Kai said smugly. "Mmph, same old Kai, thinking he's ladies man material," I smiled. Fortunately Kai was not offended by my remark. "Haha! Well, see ya!" He turned around and left the farm, going out the open gates, and Popuri and I reentered our house.

* * *

Friday, 1st Of Fall, 2001

* * *

Like every other morning, Popuri and I woke up, took a bath, brushed our teeth, and prepared to eat some tasty homemade rice omelette!... After I went to the barn and took care of my livestock and milked Dairee and Moona, though. Can't make rice omelette without milk. I couldn't milk Mai because like my wife Popuri, she is pregnant, too. Although unlike Popuri, Mai got pregnant asexually. I forgot to mention that yesterday, I gave Mai some pills for cows that I bought from Barley. The pills cause cows to become pregnant, like magic. Very convenient if you don't want to waste a lot of money buying a bull only for reproductive purposes, if you know what I mean. Anyway, Popuri and I were watching the newest episode of Mechabot Ultror which came on as soon as I switched from the weather channel after learning tomorrow's weather forecast is sunny.

"... Still feeling hungry, Popuri?" I looked at her. She nodded, her mouth full of rice omelettes. It's not polite to speak with your mouth full of food, obviously. I nodded at Popuri. I looked down at her belly. It has grown out a few inches lately, it looks almost like she is hiding a small basketball under her dress, bulging out underneath her black corset. I smiled because I'm glad that her corset does not get in the way of her growing baby bump, but sooner or later Popuri will need to start wearing maternity clothes.

"I see you can't stop thinking about the baby either," Popuri smiled at me approvingly. I chuckled and moved closer to her until my right leg touched her left leg. "I'm just excited, that's all. This is a completely new experience for me, you know? Having a wife, and a baby on the way... It makes me nervous in a happy way," I said, getting the feeling that butterfly wings are tickling the inside of my belly and rib cage. "Me too, Honey. I'm nervous too. Being pregnant feels a bit strange, but I feel very excited about it. Know why?" "Why?" Because I'll love the baby as much as I love you." Popuri kissed my cheek. I sighed in content, apparently mesmerized by her kiss. Being around Popuri is like being surrounded by a wide open field of daisies. Okay, that's not a good metaphor, but you know what I mean, right?

When we stepped outside to work, Popuri headed to the hen house while I extracted honey from the beehive and apples from the tree. Then I went to the hothouse for the first time. It's like being in a greenhouse, you know? The walls are made of glass panels so the heat in the house can be amplified. I got to work softening the soil in the house with my garden hoe, then when I was done, I planted two patches of tomato seeds and one patch of corn seeds. Then I walked up to the water through to fill my watering can with water. As I sprinkled water on my seeds, I was whistling the tune the mystery girl I met eleven or twelve years ago sang all the time. Later, I left the hothouse, cutting up the withered pineapple plants so I can plant my green pepper seeds that I bought from Won a couple days ago.

I fed King and Dash, and I rode around the farm with Dash for about 30 minutes while Popuri played catch with King. At 10:21 a.m., we finished playing with King and Dash. I hopped off of Dash in front of Popuri. "Whew! That was fun! Feeling the wind whip my face... What a rush!" I said to Popuri like a kid who got off a roller coaster. "Yeah. Hey, Pete, want to go into the forest?" "Naaah. How about tomorrow? I want to go shopping, okay?" "Sure, whatever you want, Honey." Popuri smiled at me. And so, we traveled on down to the Supermarket. When we passed by Ellen's house, Ellen was outside in the yard in her rocking chair, waving hi at us as we walked by, waving hi back. At the Supermarket, Jeff was surprised to hear that I finally got a hothouse now. Now I'm able to buy any seeds from any season! I bought one more bag of corn seeds, 4 bags of eggplant seeds, 4 bags of carrot seeds, and 4 bags of sweet potato seeds.

I am on a roll, and I got a bit more than 45,000 dollars on me after buying those seeds and three oilcans, and 3 boxes of flour. Popuri and I took a break at Doug's Inn, eating set meals for lunch. I chatted with Doug while Ann talked to Popuri. Hahaha! Ann couldn't stop poking Popuri's belly! When I got back home I cut all the withered corn stalks and tomato plants and planted my eggplant seeds, carrot seeds and sweet potato seeds, and took a break with Popuri inside the house, watching a science fiction horror movie starring Jake Gyllenhaal called "Donnie Darko". I've heard of that movie, it was in theaters a couple seasons ago this year, and it hasn't been released on VHS and DVD yet, so I don't know how it is on television now. Maybe today is a special day for the film, I don't know. Anyway, I loved the movie, but Popuri obviously didn't because there were a few moments that made her almost jump out of her skin. But when she cuddled up next to me, she got a bit calmer, fortunately. When facing something terrifying, it is calming for your psyche to be near someone you trust.

* * *

Saturday, 2nd of Fall, 2001

* * *

I'm not my usual cheerful self today. I just sat at the table moving my fork through the rice omelette looking depressed. Popuri was very concerned. "Honey? What's wrong? You haven't eaten a single bite yet." She said. I barely paid her much attention. All I said was: "Huuuh..." as I looked down at my omelette. Popuri scooted her chair closer to me so that she is sitting 2 inches close to me instead of 7 inches. She leaned her face close to mine and said: "Hooneeeey... Why the long face?" She said in a cheerful tone, trying to make me smile. It didn't work much. "Do you need me to sing a song to you?" Popuri asked me. " _Mmmrrrph..._ " I mumbled in reply. Then Popuri started singing "It's A Small World" or something like that. Oh the humanity...! After eight seconds of hearing her sing that awful song, I finally spoke up. "Popuri... No. Anything but that."

Then, we heard someone knocking on the door. We turned our heads towards our door. "I'll answer it." I mumbled groggily. I stood up and headed for the door. I opened it, revealing Pastor Carter looking chipper as usual. "Good morning, Pete and Popuri! How are you both doing today?" Carter greeted. I snapped out of my gloomy state. "Oh! Carter! Morning!" I said. "Why hello, Pastor Carter! so nice to see you this morning!" Popuri greeted Carter. "I'm glad to see you two are getting along just fine. You two must be really happy about having a child soon." Carter commented. "Yep, we sure are. I can't wait for Popuri to deliver the baby." I said to Carter as I glanced at Popuri for a second. "Well that's good. Pete, Popuri, do you think you two will be able to enter the Music Festival tomorrow?" Carter asked us. I almost lost my train of thought for a moment after he said that. "Uhmmm... Yes! We sure are! Right, Honey?"

"Oh yes, Pete, Honey ! We sure are!" Popuri nodded with a happy smile. Carter smiled as well and rubbed his hands together. "Great! That's perfect! Remember, Pete, just like last year, you'll be playing the ocarina. I hope nothing hold you up tomorrow." Carter turned around to leave. "Thank you! Bye!" Popuri and I waved bye to Carter as he left our farm. Not long afterwards, Popuri and I got to work. She handled the hens and their eggs, turning some of the eggs into mayonnaise while I grabbed an empty jar and extracted honey from the beehive when it was safe to do so.

I watered my tomatoes and corn seeds in the hothouse then came back out and watered my eggplant, carrot and sweet potato seeds. Popuri then went in the barn to milk Dairee and Moona and brush them and the sheep. Popuri was surprised to see that Mai is pregnant. I didn't tell Popuri about it, I wanted it to be a surprise. As I was watering my sweet potato seeds, the depression I felt an hour ago before Carter's visit came back to haunt me. I don't know what's wrong with me, but I do know that working in the farm is the root of my depression for some reason. After I got done watering all my seeds, I emptied my water can and stuffed it back in my rucksack.

Later I went off in the forest to collect poisonous and non poisonous mushrooms, wild grapes and truffles. It took me two hours to collect them all and come back home. When I came back home, I found Popuri playing catch with King. She just threw the ball before she turned around and saw me approaching. "Honey! You look pretty droopy. What is bothering you?" "Nothing..." I replied. "Really? Nothing? You didn't eat breakfast, you look like you've overworked yourself, too... Hey, I know! You must be sick! come on, I'll take you to the hospital." Popuri said, grabbing my right hand and pulling me along. King came back with the ball in his mouth but he just noticed that Popuri is gone. "Woof! Huh?" King was confused about Popuri being here one minute and then the next, gone.

Many minutes later, in the Mineral Town hospital, Popuri recommended to Elli that The Doc should give me a thorough exam and see if I'm sick. I was in The Doc's office, sitting on a stool as he used his stethoscope to check my heartbeat. Popuri was standing near the door watching. Then he wrapped the blood pressure machine on my right arm to check my blood pressure. A minute later, The Doc used a flashlight looking tool to check my ears. "Hmmm... I see... Not what I expected..." The Doc mumbled. Now he's finished with the exam. "What's wrong with Pete, Doctor?" Popuri asked me. The doc looked up at her. "That's exactly the problem. There is nothing wrong with him." The Doc replied.

"What? What do you mean?" Popuri asked. "Physically, he's in good health. My diagnosis? Up here." The Doc tapped his skull, telling Popuri that the source may be psychological. "I'm not a therapist or psychologist, I never studied in those fields before, so I can't help you, Pete." The Doc admitted. "That's okay. Thank you. Doc." "My pleasure." The doc nodded. I began to leave with Popuri but The Doc called me before we could head out his room. "Yes?" I replied. "I have one piece of advice for you... Stay positive. For your wife and child." The Doc said, cracking a small smile. I nodded then left.

* * *

Sunday, 3rd Of Fall, 2001

* * *

Besides finishing our farm chores, Popuri and I stayed at home, watching The Shogi Hour and other television programs, killing time until nightfall, 6:00. At that time we headed out and journeyed towards the church along with everyone else who wants to come to the Music Festival. There, we met up with Cliff, Ann, Duke, Manna, Sasha, Jeff, Karen, Stu, May, Elli, Mary and Carter. "Where will you be sitting, Honey?" I asked Popuri. She looked around. "I'll sit by Cliff." She said. "Okay." I nodded. We headed over to Cliff's row. "Hey, Cliff." I greeted him. He turned around. "Pete! Popuri! Long time no see! I thought your farm work would keep you away from the festival." Cliff told me. "Ahahaha... yeah right..." I said almost glumly. I'm glad Cliff didn't notice. "Cliff, you don't mind if I sit with you, do you?" Popuri asked.

"No, of course not." Cliff replied. "Oh, thank you." Popuri sat down. "Enjoy yourself, Honey I'll be watching." Popuri smiled and blew a kiss at me. "You'll enjoy it. Surely." I nodded then headed towards Carter standing behind the altar. "Ah, Pete. You're here. Here's your ocarina" Carter handed it to me. I examined it. "Wow... It's been a year since I held this thing in my hands." I said. Then Ann and Elli came up to us. "Hello, Pastor Carter." Elli smiled. "Hello, Ann and Elli. Here are your flutes." Carter gave them their flutes. Ann turned around, looking at Cliff. When their eyes met, Cliff winked at her. Ann blushed. "Hey, Ann. Your face is red. Something wrong?" I asked. "... No. Nothing is wrong." Ann calmly denied. "Anyway, are you all ready to start?" Carter asked us. "Yeah." "Sure." "Ready." Me, Elli and Ann replied.

"Perfect. Everyone please stand by. The Music Festival is about to start." Carter called. Karen then joined us after warming up her singing voice. And so, the intro of our song began, with triple notes of my ocarina and Ann and Elli's flutes for about 10 seconds. When we paused for 3 seconds, Karen started singing, Mary played the organ and Elli, Ann and I resumed playing our instruments. Karen's heavenly singing voice filled the church like healthy, uplifting medicine to our ears. I still can't believe how talented she is for a girl who loves to drink wine a lot. I don't exactly remember the lyrics to Karen's song, but I can tell you that she is singing about how beautiful nature is and how it plays important roles in our everyday lives. It still amazes me that a girl like Karen has such an awesome singing voice. Is it the wine she drinks so often that helps her sing so good? Nah, no way. If only I had fully memorized the whole song...!

* * *

Tuesday, 5th Of Fall, 2001

* * *

I'm still gloomy as ever. Popuri is really concerned about me. Unlike a couple days ago, I did eat breakfast, but not all of it. There is still some rice omelette left on my plate, but from Popuri's perspective, I showed no interest in eating it, and that got her really concerned. "Pete, I'm worried about you. Can you please tell me what's wrong? You've been acting like this since since Monday," Popuri said. I looked up at her. "What's wrong? Everything. Farm life is more taxing than I realized. I don't know how much more work I can handle," I said. "What do you mean?" Popuri wanted to know. I got up out of my chair and faced Popuri, then I began counting the reasons on my fingers.

"#1: There is no curfew or breaks during farm work. #2: the more cows, sheep, hens and vegetable seeds I buy, the more work I need to do. I don't like being pushed to my absolute limit. I can't keep going like this, working for hours and hours until noon. I'm beginning to find farm life boring. I just want to take an opportunity to have some fun and do something interesting for just 4 or 5 days. That's all I want." I said. Popuri remained silent as she absorbed everything I said into her memory. I don't expect her to understand everything I say, she is still a child at heart even though she is a couple years younger than me. Then someone knocked on the door. Without hesitation, I hurried over to the front door and answered it, seeing Zack standing outside in his white tank top stained with his sweat, holding a small box in the palm of his right hand.

"Zack? What are you doing here?" I asked him. "Special delivery." Zack grinned, holding the small box out towards me. I glanced at the box in confusion then back at Zack. "Delivery? But I didn't order anything," I said. Zack shrugged. "This might sound strange, Pete, but TV Shopping wanted to send you this Power Berry free of charge, because you're such a great customer." I took the box, opened it, and discovered that inside is a Power Berry.

I looked at it in surprise, then at Zack. "Power Berries? They sell Power Berries?" I couldn't believe it. Zack nodded in agreement with a smirk on his face. "Surprised me too. Well, I better get going. Good luck being a father, Pete. I'm rooting for ya," he said then walked away, heading for the forests. I waved bye then ate the Power Berry. "Who was that?" Popuri came up to me. "That was Zack. He had a special but unusual delivery to me from TV Shopping," I replied.

Popuri and I did what we usually do every day. No, we didn't try to take over the world. We tried to keep our animals fed and entertained and collected eggs, milk, made mayo and cheese, collected mushrooms and truffles, wild berries, I hired Saibara to make a yarn maker, giving him my Adamantite and $20000, then I went over to Barley's and bought a new cow who I named Marble. Now I got 4 sheep and 5 cows. (the 5th cow is unborn, inside Mai, only 15 days before she gives birth).

Then with all the remaining time and energy I had in the afternoon, I joined Popuri visiting Rick and Lillia. Being with them cheered me up a bit, but didn't do much to lift me from my bored, depressed mood. Later that night, when Popuri and I were in bed about to fall asleep, Popuri figured it would make me happy if she sand me a lullaby as if I'm her baby. Well, her singing did make me feel relaxed, temporarily removing my depression for the night.

* * *

Wednesday, 6th Of Fall, 2001

* * *

Not too much happened besides watering crops and feeding our animals. Popuri sent me to the Super Market to buy some more rice balls for more rice omelettes. I bought 5 of them, and two boxes of flour, then I went to the Harvest Sprite house and asked Chef and the others if they would like to work for me one more week. They all agreed, since I'm one of their best friends, and friends never say "no". At noon, Popuri had an idea to cheer me up. She took me to a secluded area in the forest a mile northwest from the lake where the winter mine is so we can kiss each other in privacy. Kissing Popuri around trees dropping brown and orange leaves around us and birds chirping around us and squirrels gathering nuts and walnuts for the winter...

I couldn't have picked a better make out spot. I feel a bit more happier than yesterday and the day before. But still, kissing Popuri felt a little cumbersome due to her growing baby bump. Whenever our bodies come in contact with each other, feeling Popuri's swollen belly press up against me felt strange, but I didn't care. Eventually I stood behind Popuri and slowly kissed her neck while I rubbed her small but perfectly round belly instead. That felt much more comfortable. And I even found comfort in the knowledge that my baby boy or girl is growing healthy every day.

* * *

Thursday, 7th Of Fall, 2001

* * *

"Aren't you tired of rice omelettes, Honey?" I asked her from the dinner table, waiting for her to finish cooking the scrambled eggs mixed with bits of rice balls. She glanced over at me for a moment then said: "Not really. Eggs are healthy for us, especially the baby. I want our baby to get as much protein as possible." I forgotten how important it is for Popuri to eat healthy foods because a pregnant woman must eat healthy not just for her sake, but also for her baby. "Huh. I never thought about vitamins for the baby... Good thinking, Honey," I commended Popuri admirably.

Popuri started humming a tine while she sprinkled some pepper on the scrambled eggs roasting in the frying pan, then she stirred up the scrambled eggs as they sizzled and created a tasty odor in the air. "I want my husband and baby to be healthy as possible, including myself," she replied, sounding cheerful. She eventually got done cooking and approached the dinner table with both of our plates full of hot, delicious rice omelette. When I glanced down at her belly as she approached, I noticed that it has gotten a bit larger lately. It is about as large as a fully inflated basketball is now, and today Popuri is wearing a plain maternity white shirt and light brown pants instead of her everyday dress and black corset, which by now would be uncomfortable for her to wear at this time of her pregnancy.

In a strange way, it sort of looks like Popuri ate the baby instead, but I'm not gonna tell that joke to her. "Do you ever feel the baby moving or kicking?" I asked her as she sat next to me and placed my plate of omelette in front of me. "No. I don't feel the baby doing anything yet," Popuri said, rubbing her belly. She grabbed her fork and poked the omelette. "Here comes breakfast, sweetie." Popuri said, talking to the baby. She stuck the fork holding a chunk of omelette into her mouth, chewed and swallowed. "I think it's about time for you to visit the hospital and see if you can get a sonogram test. Don't you?" I asked Popuri after swallowing a few bites of my own. "Great idea, Honey ! I believe it is time! But first, let's finish feeding the animals and watering the crops before we head out." Popuri said. "We can only feed the animals. I hired Chef, Staid, Hoggy, Aqua, Bold, Timid and Nappy to water our crops for a week. We can do whatever we want for a week." I said, smiling.

As soon as Popuri and I came outside, one of the harvest sprites called us. "Pete!" It was Bold. "Bold. What is it?" I called back. "It's your sweet potatoes, budum!" He replied back. "They're ready to be harvested!" Nappy added for Bold. "Really? Dang, that was quick! Honey, you go on to the hen house. I'll take care of this." I said. A minute later after harvesting the sweet potatoes and throwing them in Dash's bags, I went up to my apple try to pick some apples and extract more honey from the beehive. While I was extracting honey, Hoggy decided to bring up a conversation with me. "Hey, Pete." "What is it, Hoggy?" "You know that glass house next to your house? Is that a hothouse?" He asked me. "It sure is. Gotz made it for me a few weeks ago." I said. Hoggy smiled. "Sweet." He smiled. "Hoggy! Get back to work, budum!" Staid shouted.

"Sorry, Staid! See you, Pete." Hoggy resumed watering my crops along with his friends. I finished filling the jar with honey, screwed the lid back on and took it to the shipping box and threw it inside. I went in the barn to feed all 4 of my sheep and cows. All the sheep except Maa grew their wool back, but I didn't shear them. I plan on saving their wool to test out the yarn maker machine when Saibara is done building it. As soon as I came back out of the barn, Popuri left the hen house with the harvest basket in her hand, full of eggs. I guess she didn't want to make mayo today.

She winked at me as she walked by me, entered the house and later came back out with the basket empty. She put the eggs she carried into the fridge. Popuri left the farm, heading into town. "I'm going to go to the hospital first, then visit my Mom. I want to ask her something. You want to come?" "No thanks. I'll head on over to the Inn and buy a cheesecake or something." I replied, shaking my head in denial at Popuri's offer. "Okay. I'll come back with ultrasonic pictures of the baby, okay? Bye!" Popuri headed down the stairs. I headed for the Inn by cutting through Poultry Farm, Yodel Ranch and Rose Square.

As soon as I came in, I saw nobody here but Doug. "Pete! Hello!" He greeted me from behind the bar, counting his profits. "Hey, Doug! Where is everybody?" I asked, looking around the empty room as I approached Doug. "Ann is away somewhere with Cliff. He has a day off from work today, you know." Doug said. "Really? *Gasp*! Wait...! Does that mean...?" My eyes widened. Doug nodded. "It means Ann is opening up her feelings to Cliff. It won't be long now..." Doug started to cry.

"Hey, hey, get a grip, man. Don't be sad. Be glad." I said. I wanted to reach over and give Doug a pat on the back. Doug grabbed a hankie and blew his nose into it, making my ears almost ring. "Sorry... I'm not sad. I am happy. All these years I thought Ann would remain single for the rest of her life... You were right all along, Pete." Doug smiled, his eyes still teary. I frowned. "I am?" "Do you remember what you said to me last year in Mother's Hill during the Fall?" Doug reminded me. I searched my memories for a few seconds.

"... Oh! I remember!" I gasped, smiling. "You told me to keep a positive attitude because there is somebody out there for Ann. You were right all along. All this time, you were right." Doug said, his smile growing wider and wider. "Hey, I didn't predict Ann and Cliff would fall for each other. I just told you to be positive because something like this will happen." I corrected him. Doug sniffed, trying not to cry again.

"I am so indebted to you, Pete, I'll give you a set meal for free." He said. "Whaaa!? For free?" I exclaimed. "Go ahead. It's on the house!" Doug placed a plate of mashed potatoes with gravy, spaghetti with meatballs and corn! I licked my lips. I felt really hungry for the first time in 4 days. For the next few hours I went fishing. I still caught nothing but garbage, but I didn't get angry, I didn't throw the garbage into the ocean, I went back in the square and put them where they belong: in a garbage can.

At 5:00, I came back to my farm, greeting Zack as he came by to pick up my shipment. Inside the house, Popuri was waiting for me. She had a sheet of paper in her hand. "Honey, is that...?" I pointed at the paper as I approached. She nodded. "This is it. This is an ultrasonic picture of our baby " Popuri said, blushing and smiling as she handed me the picture. I examined it carefully, and as far as I could tell, the image looked pretty dark, with random numbers on the top left side of the image, but I could see a shady gray figure in the dark gray cone shaped image. I couldn't clearly see the baby, but upon further inspection of the picture, could make out the outline of a big round head, facing the left because I saw the small bulge of the nose, a body curled almost like a ball and small, stubby arms and legs. The picture depicted our baby trapped in the small confines of Popuri's womb.

"This is our baby...?" I looked up at Popuri, pointing at the ultrasonic picture of our baby. Popuri nodded, smiling. "What did they say? How is the baby?" I asked curiously. "They said at the clinic that the baby is doing well. I just wish it would come out soon," Popuri said, smiling, her right hand rubbing her swollen belly like she is full from eating so much rice omelette. "Me too. I can't wait to see what he or she actually looks like," I said, grinning like an excited kid who is about to go to the park. Popuri's happy face turned into a nervous frown as she looked down at the wooden floor. "But I'm a little scared. Mom said giving birth is very painful." I sympathized with Popuri. delivering the baby at the size it is now or later on would definitely be painful. Popuri walked into the bedroom, the thoughts on how difficult and painful it will be for her to push the baby out of her womb clearly haunted her, and I knew I had to do something to save her from feeling nervous and depressed.

I followed her into our bedroom, where she sat down on our bed, looking anxious. "Popuri... you'll be all right." I said with sympathy as I sat down next to her. "I know, but I'm still a little scared about the pain when I give birth to the baby," she said, looking into my eyes. I put my left arm around her shoulders. "Popuri, Honey, trust me, you'll be all right. I'll be with you when that time comes," I promised her. "Really? Will you hold my hand?" "I will hold your hand. I promise. If I can't be next to you, I'll be close to you as I possibly can." I said, calmly, giving Popuri a pensive stare.

I managed to calm Popuri down. She smiled a bit. "Okay, Honey. I won't be scared anymore. I'll be brave for you, and the baby," She said. "That's the spirit." I smiled. "Thank you. I love you so much, Pete." She gave me a kiss then stood up and walked away towards the closet to get dressed into her pajamas. I walked up to a wall, grabbed a thumbnail and pinned the ultrasonic picture of our baby on the wall, then I got dressed into my pajamas as well. Popuri and I climbed into our bed and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Friday, 8th Of Fall, 2001

* * *

After eating scrambled eggs with soy sauce for breakfast, we came outside to do the other half of our farm work. When we came out, we caught Chef and the others arriving in our farm. "Good morning, budum!" They all greeted together in such perfect harmony. "Hey guys! How's it going?" I waved at them. "Hello!" Popuri said cheerily. "Pete, is it going to rain tomorrow, budum? I'm a little sleepy today." Hoggy whined. "Come on, Hoggy! Where's your sense of fun, budum?" Bold nudged him in a playful way. "How is the baby, Popuri?" Aqua asked. "Oh, the baby is very healthy. I went to the clinic yesterday to make sure." Popuri replied. "That's good, that's good, budum. Well, time to get to work, everyone! Oh, Pete! Can you come by our house tomorrow after the Harvest Festival? We have a surprise for you, budum." Chef said.

"Really? Cool!" I smiled as the harvest sprites entered my garden. Before Popuri and I could move two steps, we heard the mayor's voice. "Good morning!" Thomas called. He entered the farm and we shook his hand. "Mayor Thomas. Morning." I said. Thomas noticed Popuri's medium sized round belly. "I see the baby has grown lately." Thomas commented. "Yes, it has. The Doctor was generous enough to give me a obstetric sonogram of my baby." Popuri replied.

"Really? That's wonderful. Anyway, do you two remember what day tomorrow is?" Thomas asked us. "Saturday?" Popuri guessed. Thomas shook his head, waving his right index finger in the air. "Tsk tsk tsk... No, not that kind of day. I meant festival." He corrected us. "Uhmm... The Harvest Festival?" I had a feeling I would be wrong. "That's right, Pete! The Harvest Festival! I just came by to remind you two to bring an ingredient to the festival tomorrow. Can you two do that?" "Sure, Thomas." I nodded. "Great! See you two tomorrow." Thomas then left.

Popuri and I went to work, feeding hens, turning the eggs into mayo and shipping them, picking apples to store in our fridge, extracting honey, feeding King and Dash, and our sheep and cows. "Wow, Mai, it won't be long until you give birth. I know exactly how you feel..." Popuri said to Mai as she brushed her body. Mai mooed. After feeding our sheep and cows and turning the milk into cheese, we went to the library to read a book. The book I read was about Basil claiming that all plants have telepathy and can sense the emotions of animals and people.

It's an interesting book. Mary referred it to me since I'm a farmer, I should read about this kind of stuff. Eventually Gray came in the library. He had a burn on his left index finger, but he claimed that he didn't whine or tell Saibara about it. He kept it secret. Mary, however, gaver him a band-aid. At noon, Popuri watched me fish. I still wasn't able to catch anything, not even garbage. We headed home at 4:00 because Popuri wanted to watch her favorite cartoon show, "Rainbow Ponies". Ugh, the torment. I can't get into that show because its too girly for my taste.

* * *

Saturday, 9th Of Fall, 2001

* * *

After I watered the crops in my hothouse and harvested most of the carrots (I put the last 7 carrots in the fridge because the harvest basket is full, and I know today Zack won't be coming to pick up the shipment today), Popuri and I watched television until 10:00. I'm a bit upset that today is a festival day because TV Shopping is auctioning a pot today, and Doug and Ann won't be in the Inn today. Talk about rotten luck... Popuri and I were just talking about making vegetable soup, too. Anyway, at 10:00, I brought a jar of mayonnaise with me to the festival. Popuri brought only a plain egg.

When we reached the Square, Elli and Karen came over to greet us. "Popuri! Hey!" "Hi, Karen!" Popuri smiled. "Hello there, Popuri and Pete." Elli smiled warmly. "Hey, guys." I gave Karen and Elli a hug, and so did Popuri. "Wow, Popuri, your baby has grown." Karen commented. "It has. Popuri is at the last trimester of her pregnancy, I think." Elli told Karen. She looked at Elli blankly. "I don't know what that means, but still... Hey, Popuri, can I talk to you in private?" "Sure, Karen." Popuri nodded. Karen led Popuri away from us. Elli guided me to the big cooking cauldron. "So, what did you bring, Pete?" Elli asked me. "A jar of mayo." I showed it to Elli.

"Hmm, that's nice." Elli nodded. Then suddenly, Rick came up to me. "Hey, Pete! I got amazing news to tell you! Elli, can I borrow Pete for a second?" Rick asked Elli. She nodded. "Thanks." Rick pulled me on over towards the bulletin board. "Hey, Rick! Where's the fire? What's with you?" I asked him urgently. "I got some interesting news that I want to share with you." Rick said. I looked over at the line. Just about everyone except Rick and I were finished putting our own ingredients into the cauldron. "Can it wait? I want to drop some mayo inside first." I said. I left Rick. "Yeah. Sure. I can wait..." Rick said, shrugging halfheartedly.

I asked for Thomas's permission to climb the ladder, then I climbed up, opened the jar, and dumped a huge glob of mayo into the soup. An hour later, the soup is finished. Everyone grabbed their own spoons and bowls and ate their share of soup. This time, Popuri managed to get a decent amount of soup, unlike last year, and she's very happy about it. "This soup is great." Popuri said to me. "Yeah. I'm just glad Sasha stopped Karen from adding wine into the mix." I said. I looked over at Sasha and Karen.

"Mom, wine is healthy! It's nothing like alcohol!" Karen retorted. "Karen, you need to understand that there are some things wine shouldn't be mixed in with! *sigh*, What is it with you and wine, anyway?" Sasha sighed, rolling her green eyes. "Well #1, they're..." Karen rambled on, Sasha tried ignoring her, eating her soup. I chuckled. Rick suddenly came up to me. "Hey, Pete, ready for me to tell you my secret?" "Secret? What secret?" "Shhhh! Not so loud! Come on, let's sneak on over to the beach." "Okay." I agreed and followed Rick.

I followed Rick down the steps, and walked across the sandy ground. "All right now, what's this "big secret" you want to tell me about?" I asked Rick, making air quotations with my fingers. Rick took a deep breath. "Brace yourself, Pete. This is big." Rick paused for a second. "Karen and I... I'll be getting married soon." He said. "Oh, that's great... Wait, back up! With who?" I said calmly at first, but then raised my voice a little. "Take a wild guess." Rick grinned. "Uhh... Karen?" "Bingo! We'll be married on the 15th." Rick said proudly. "Rick... Wow... You and Karen were childhood friends, but wow... To think your friendship has gone to another level..." I said, my voice quiet in shock. "But don't tell anybody else. I want to keep it secret until after the Moon Viewing day." Rick said. "All right. Your secret is safe with me." I promised.

* * *

Sunday, 10th Of Fall, 2001

* * *

Today is a great day for harvesting! Because I harvested more than a dozen eggplants and sweet potatoes today! Not only that, Gray brought the yarn maker machine over to the barn, and after he installed it, I got to work shearing all of my sheep and put their wool into the yarn maker, and the machine spat out 4 balls of yarn, two are large, one is medium, and the other is a bit smaller than the rest. I threw them in the shipping box. The hens didn't lay any eggs today even though Popuri and I fed them before the Harvest Festival yesterday,but we didn't care, we celebrated our great harvest by going into the forest and watching the animals as they prepare for a long, cold winter.

In the evening, after buying 31 units of fodder from Barley, I was in the other side of my garden, cutting up blades of grass for fodder with my sickle. When Zack came by to buy my products, he was impressed with how much stuff I had ready for him to buy. He gave me a HUGE sum of money! I now have $52,745! Later that night, at 6:08, Ann came by to invite Popuri and I to a party. "Party? What's it about?" I asked Ann. "You'll see when you get there. It'll be held at the Inn. Don't be late." Ann said then left. And so, Popuri and I got ready and left for the Inn.

When we opened the door and came in, the room is so pitch black, we couldn't see anything. "Pete...?" Popuri whispered to me uneasily. "Hmm... Why do I get the feeling that we've been had...?" I wondered aloud. "Because you have!" A voice nearby said, and the doors shut behind us! Now we were completely enveloped in darkness! "Pete!" Popuri held me close. 3 seconds later, the lights came on, revealing every single person we know, and party balloons all over the place, presents and foods all over the place!

"Heeeey!" Everybody greeted us. "Guys, if this is a birthday party, you guys are seriously late." I shook my head with a small smile. "This isn't a birthday party, Pete. This is a celebration." Keno said, standing behind his camera on a tripod. "Keno is right. You've been doing so well with your work as a farmer, I rallied everyone in Mineral Town to set up a celebration party for your great work." Thomas told me. "You've done amazingly great! We got enough crops to supply the Supermarket for 2 1/2 years!" Zack said with a big grin. "Thanks to you, Pete, I'm never out of food stocks for customers!" Doug said. "Thanks to the wild grapes you find in the forest and ship, we have more than enough grapes to make plenty of wine and grape juice this year!" Duke said.

"Because of you shipping all kinds of herbs, I can buy some from the Supermarket and get advice from Basil about the best use for them as medicine. Believe it or not, you helped in development of the Bodegizer XL, the stronger version of the Bodegizer drink," The Doc said, smiling slightly. "And you're not a bad fisherman, if I do say so myself." Greg said. "Now that you have the mayonnaise, yarn and cheese maker, people who need mayo, cheese and yarn have nothing to worry about anymore." Saibara said. "Don't you see, Pete? Everyone in this town appreciates your work. Is there anything you want to say to everyone?" Thomas asked me. I smiled. This is too good to be true. Here I am these past few days, finding my job as a farmer boring when I do so much good for the town... I nodded to Popuri then headed towards the middle of the room. Everyone had their eyes on me, which made me feel excited more than nervous. "I have a few things to say." I paused.

"... First and foremost, I had no idea that my work as a farmer is so beneficial to this town. These past few days, I've grown bored of my job. It seems like, the more animals I buy, the more crops I grow, the less free time I have to have fun and hang out with you guys. It really bugged me to think that I'll never get the chance to have fun anymore or hang out with any of you. But you know what? Being here today changed my feelings about what I do... Being a farmer has its ups and downs, sure, but when you have a wife and friends who appreciate what you do for them, it changes your attitude, and the way you think. So, on that note, I thank you all for being my friends." I said with all my heart in the speech.

Everyone began applauding and cheering. I smiled, looking at pleased, happy faces around me. (It feels so great to have so many friends with me united under nature.) I thought to myself. When the applause died down, we began to party, dance, eat foods and have a friendly chat until 11:00, we went back home and fell asleep. (Boy, am I glad I came here...) I thought to myself before falling to a deep sleep with Popuri already asleep next to me.


	25. Chapter 25 Life Lessons

**Episode 25: Life Lessons**

* * *

Monday, 11th Of Fall, 2001

* * *

In the morning, at 8:00 a.m., Popuri and I were at the dinner table eating scrambled eggs with toast and apple jam while talking about what to eat for lunch. We just got done watching the weather channel and Crystal's side of The Fairy and Me story. "Honey, weren't you growing tomatoes in the hothouse?" Popuri asked me. I nodded. "Mm-hmm. I am." "Could you bring some in the house, please? I want to make a sandwich." Popuri replied.

"A sandwich, huh? Okay, sure, no problem." I nodded firmly. "Thank you, Honey. You're wonderful " Popuri gave me a smooch, and I smooch back. Popuri giggled, blushing. By this time after eating a few more bites, our plates were empty. I blinked a couple times before speaking to Popuri as she stacked our plates together.

"Sure, Honey. What is it?" Popuri asked me as she grabbed our plates, stood up and began to head for the sink in the kitchen. "I... noticed something about you and I came up with a joke about it," I said as I followed her. "Huh? "It"? What do you mean?" Popuri looked at me confused after she put the plates in the sink and twisted the cold and hot water handles together.

"Well, it's about your baby bump. Now that the baby has grown a bigger lately, it is starting to look like you ate a watermelon whole, or our baby instead," I said with some anxiety in my voice because I'm worried that Popuri might get offended. But, to my surprise, she didn't get offended at all. "... Ohh, I get it. Ever since I got pregnant, I get hungry occasionally, and I look like I ate the baby, right? Is that what you are saying?" Popuri asked me with a expression on her face that reminds me of Kai's mischievous smirk when he provokes Rick.

"Yeah, that's basically it..." I shrugged while almost muttering the words. Popuri turned off the running faucet, and before dipping her hands in the lukewarm water, she rubbed her bulging belly and tried to make a fake belch, and I have to tell you, she did a terrible job of it, it sounded so unconvincing. She cleared her throat after that because her unrealistic, fake burp made her throat a little sore. "Tasted almost like chicken," Popuri joked afterwards.

I shook my head, burying my face into my hands. I couldn't BELIEVE she tried to make a fake burp. But I should give her a B+ for effort. I stood up out of my chair, stepped away from the table and pushed my chair closer to it. "I'm going out, darling. See you outside." I turned and headed for the door. "Okay! I'll be out there soon, Honey!" Popuri called as she scrubbed the plates with dish washing soap and water.

I noticed the Harvest Sprites already at my garden watering my crops and removing the weeds trying to grow there. I walked towards the open gates into my garden and Staid, the Harvest Sprite in blue clothing immediately greeted me. "Pete! Morning, budum!" he greeted me cheerily while watering an eggplant plant. "Staid! What's going on?" I gently shook his small arms. "Same old thing everyday, budum." He replied.

When I turned to my left, I saw Nappy coming towards me looking cheerful as Staid. "Hey, Pete, have you seen your green peppers? They're ready to be harvested, budum," Nappy told me. "Really? Thanks for telling me." I thanked him and went to the horse stable get Dash. I brought him into my garden, and began picking up all the green peppers and putting them off in Dash's produce bags hanging on the sides of Dash's stock saddle. "How long have you had that horse, budum?" Bold called out to me. "Uhhh... About a year." I replied.

"It's a beautiful animal, and I can tell it likes you." Chef said to me, watering one of the empty eggplant plants. "I don't know, Chef. Adult horses give me the creeps..." Timid said nervously, eyeing Dash with uneasiness. "Come on, Timid! He's harmless! Don't you trust him?" Chef assured Timid. "I-I-I-If you say so..." Timid stammered, continuing on his work. I shook his head. He isn't named "Timid" for nothing. "Are these guys brothers or something...?" I muttered to myself as I escorted Dash out the garden so Timid won't be freaked out. I let Dash wander around the farm and play with King while I extracted honey from the beehive. While I was extracting honey, Popuri finally came out the house, grabbed the harvest basket and headed for the hen house. She winked at me as she passed by.

I know you're tired of hearing me say this, but I am really lucky to have married her. Then after putting the jar of honey in my rucksack, I began picking a couple apples from the apple tree. A minute later while picking some apples, Timid called out to me. He shouted: "Pete, watch out! The bees are coming back!" "Wha?! Whoa!" I almost fell off the ladder I was standing on! Then I jumped down and looked up at the beehive... The bees haven't returned. "Hahaha! Gotcha, budum!" Timid laughed.

"Hey! Why, you little rascal...!" I said with a playful frown. I knew he was only joking, but I still felt humiliated because Bold and the others were laughing like crazy. Embarrassed, I walked into the barn to brush and feed my livestock. Mai's belly has gotten bigger. Only 9 days left, from the looks of it. After milking my cows (except Mai) and brushing all my sheep, I couldn't help but wonder who to give the sheep pregnancy pills to, Silk, Wooly, Maa or Baana as I laid out bales of fodder in all 8 feeding cubes.

I met up with Popuri back in the house at 11:23 a.m. after visiting Saibara with an Orichalcum so that he can make another gift for Popuri. She wears that bracelet and those magenta earrings every day. She brought in a basket full of jars of mayonnaise. "What's with the mayo, honey?" I asked her. "I'm going to make a tomato and mayonnaise sandwich for lunch. "Tomato? No lettuce?" I asked. "We don't have lettuce, so we should use what we have." Popuri shot back almost like a parent scolding a spoiled child. "Okay..." I gave in.

I watched Popuri as she cut a tomato into bits and pieces on the wooden chopping board, placed them in two loafs of bread, and squirted mayonnaise into them, then she put them in the plate. "Here you go." Popuri offered me a sandwich. I took it in my hand and bit into it. "Hmm... This is good! It needs some mustard and cabbage or lettuce, but it is good!" I smiled with satisfaction after swallowing my bite. Popuri and I began eating our sandwich and we enjoyed it.

Later, at 1:11 p.m., we went to visit Mary and her parents just in time, because they are getting ready for something fun. "Hello, Pete, Popuri!" Basil greeted us as Mary let us come in. "Hello!" Anna smiled at us from the table, finishing eating a blueberry muffin. "Nice to see you all." I said. "Hey, me and my family are about to go to Mother's Hill to find some rare plants. Want to come?" Basil offered us, making sure his hiking backpack is strapped on tight.

I looked at Popuri. "Well?" I asked her. She nodded. "I'd love to go on a hike in the forest!" Popuri said happily. "Yes! If only Gray could come..." Mary said sadly. Basil gave her a gentle pat on the back. "Don't feel so down, sweetie. He's busy trying to earn his grandfather's respect, but that doesn't mean he hates spending time with you." Basil said. "I know, I know..." Mary nodded.

"Well, it's time to go," Anna announced. "Ready for this, Honey?" I took Popuri's hand. She nodded, and we left with Mary and her family. The hiking trip was fun. We spent all noon in the forest. Basil taught us many interesting things about plants. Things that I never, ever EVER knew! When we were heading back to town, I had a question for Basil. "Hey, Basil." "Hm? What is it, Pete?" He replied.

"You were generous enough to teach Popuri and I about many kinds of different herbal medicines and all, so..." "So...?" Basil pressed me to say more. "So why don't I teach you how to be a farmer when you have free time?" "Great idea! Teach me how to milk cows and shear sheep, okay?" "Deal!" I said and shook his hand before we walked into my farm. Popuri and I entered our house while Mary and her family entered town to go back to their home. What a fun day...

* * *

Wednesday, 13th Of Fall, 2001

* * *

Today, Popuri and I were talking about tonight's Moon Viewing night as we ate breakfast. "Remember last year, Honey?" Popuri asked me, her voice soft as cotton candy... Pink cotton candy. I chuckled, gently shaking my head left and right as the memories flooded my mind. "Boy, I remember it like it happened yesterday." I remarked. "I remember it too. On that night, I gave you an egg roll, and you gave me an egg you boiled in the hot springs." Popuri blushed. "I sure did." I nodded, then ate another piece of my tomato, mayo and cheese sandwich. Popuri scooted her chair closer to me. "Honey, I never told you this before, but on that night, I... I..."

"Take a deep breath, Honey. Don't force yourself." I gently patted her back. Popuri took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. Then she continued trying to tell me what she wants me to hear. "... I... I've fallen for you... More than I have for Kai." She admitted. I knew she'd say something like this, but I had no idea that ever since that day, she liked me more than she liked Kai. And to think that flashy guys were originally Popuri's type. "I had a feeling you'd say something like that." I said, telling my thoughts to Popuri. Her eyes widened a bit. "R-really?" "Let's just say that I have a 6th sense." I shrugged, trying to think of a plausible explanation of how I knew.

"And... ever since I first met you, I... I..." I started blushing. "I kinda liked you, even though I just met you. That's why I always gave you flowers every day. Not just because you lost Pon, but also because I had feelings for you, even though I didn't notice it at first." It took guts for me to say this. My body temperature was rising, I could feel it. Popuri smiled, blushing. "I'm so glad you felt that way, Honey " Popuri embraced me.

"I'm so happy that I married you... and that I'm pregnant with your baby." Popuri said, tears falling from her beautiful ruby eyes as her eyes stared into mine. "I'm happy too ... Being with you and having a baby with you is the best thing in my life that had ever happened to me." I admitted with all my heart then we kissed. Being in love is a strange thing, you know? You get this feeling that your life is totally complete, and has more meaning than when you were single. That's the best way I can describe it.

After harvesting the sweet potatoes, collecting the eggs and putting them all in the fridge (except the gold eggs, turned them into gold mayo and shipped them, turned milk into cheese and shipped them, fed our animals, including King and Dash, Popuri and I spent the entire morning and noon in the farm talking to our hens, cows, sheep, and playing with King and Dash. We've been so preoccupied with our work, going out in the forest, and hanging out with our friends in town, we almost forgot our animal friends, who work so hard making eggs and milk for us need attention too. Popuri played catch with King while I rode around the farm on Dash. On their lunch break, Hoggy, Staid, Aqua, Bold, Chef, Nappy and Timid watched me ride Dash. I rewarded the harvest sprites for their hard work with a jar of honey that I decided not to ship, then gave them all some eggs.

Later on that night, at 6:08 p.m., Popuri and I headed on over to Mother's Hill to watch the moon in the sky, shining beautiful moonlight down on the wide, vast forest below the hill. She had something wrapped in aluminum foil in her hands, but I didn't ask what it is. We sat at the top of the hill, watching the moon. "Remember the last time we went moon viewing here?" Popuri asked me. "Yep. The best time of my life with you." I nodded, putting my left arm around Popuri's neck. I looked down at the wrapped aluminum foil on her lap. I wanted to ask her what she brought here, but I decided to stay quiet, but as if on cue, Popuri revealed the surprise. She unwrapped the foil. "Here, I made some dumplings. Eat up, eat up." She urged me. I took the unwrapped foil and began eating the dumplings.

"Oh... Mmm... *Smack, smack smack*" I went, noisily chewing on the dumplings, and Popuri watched me with a pleased, happy face, knowing I liked her cooking. "Thanks, Honey This is your first time making dumplings?" "Mm-hmm." Popuri nodded. "Wow... I was going to ask you what was in the foil, but I knew you'd tell me sooner or later." I admitted. Popuri smiled and kissed me. "Next time you ask me, okay?"

"Okay." I promised with a honest smile. We looked up at the moon, holding each other close. "Hey, know what this full moon reminds me of?" I asked Popuri. "What does it remind you of?" Popuri wanted to know. I reached down and rubbed her pregnant belly, It felt like a basketball with a really smooth surface. "I should've known." Popuri giggled. "What do you think we should name the baby if its a girl?" I asked Popuri as I continued rubbing her bulging round stomach, hoping to feel the baby move or kick soon.

"Well, how about a flower based name? Like Daisy or Lilly, named after my Mom?" Popuri suggested. "That's great, but what if it's a boy?" I asked her. "then we'll name him after a flower." Popuri said adamantly. "But Popuri, it's easy to name a girl after a flower, but a boy... it'll be challenging." I said, trying to push my doubts away for Popuri's sake. "I don't care. If its a boy, I still want him named after a flower." Popuri said. I knew she'd say that. We stayed at Mother's Hill talking to each other and kissing until 10:55, that's when we returned home and went to bed.

* * *

Thursday, 14th Of Fall, 2001

* * *

This morning we received a letter from Lillia at Poultry Farm. I checked the mailbox after Popuri and I finished our farm chores. Lillia in the letter told us to come to Doug's Inn at 12:40 for a special event. She didn't say what the event is about. I checked my calendar and so far, no festivals are supposed to be happening today. But at 12:40, Popuri and I headed on over to Doug's Inn to see what the heck is going on.

When we came through the door, we saw everyone inside (except Greg, he isn't here), sitting in chairs and talking among themselves, asking questions like "What's going on?" and stuff like that. Popuri and I looked around as we searched for empty chairs to sit in. "What is going on, Honey...?" Popuri asked me, always staying by my side. "I don't know... But I get the feeling we'll find out soon." I replied in a calm, cautious manner.

I decided to sit with Cliff and Gray at the bar. I sat next to Cliff on the left, Popuri sat to my right, and Gray was next to Cliff on his right. "Pete!" Cliff shook my hand. "Hiya, Pete." Gray waved at me. "Hey, guys." I greeted them. "Any clue what's going on? Duke and Manna received a letter from Lillia telling us to be here at 12:40." Cliff said. My eyes widened. "You too?" "Not just him. Me and my grandpa as well, but he has his blacksmith chores to do, so I'm here by myself." Gray commented. I nodded.

"I guess Lillia invited almost everybody in town." Popuri said. "Yeah... I'm surprised Won showed up as well." I said, noticing Won sitting by Basil and Anna talking to them, probably explaining a product he's trying to sell. When I looked over at the staircase, I saw Rick descending down, looking a bit nervous judging by his facial expression. As soon as his feet touched the floor after walking down the stairs, he cleared his throat and said loud and clear for everyone to hear: "Good morning!" He shouted. Everyone stopped talking and shifted their gaze on him, causing him to fidget a bit. He cleared his throat again.

"I'd like to have everyone's attention for a moment. As you all know..." he paused, moving to the center of the room and shifting his body nervously a bit. "... My Mom, Lillia, sent you all a letter saying to come here at 12:40. Well... I'm here to explain why you all are... Well, here. Hahaha..." Rick shrugged and chuckled nervously. Everyone murmured among themselves.

"To be honest, I'm the reason why you all are here. I asked my Mom to send a letter to everybody we know because I have amazing news I want to tell everybody right here, right now." Rick admitted. Everyone stayed silent, listening to what he has to say. "I'm here to tell you guys that... That... That..." Rick couldn't get the words out of his mouth. "Come on, Rick. Take a deep breath."I heard Gotz's voice somewhere in the room. Rick took his advice and inhaled for a few good seconds then exhaled. "All right... I'm gonna go for broke. I'm here to tell you guys that Karen and I... are engaged." Those words finally passed Rick's lips.

Everyone started cheering! Even me, Popuri, Cliff and Gray. "Whooo! Yeah!" I cheered and whistled with my left index finger and thumb in my mouth. Karen stood up from the crowd, walked towards Rick and gave him an affectionate hug. Rick's face turned red because everyone is watching. Everyone cheered for 2 minutes. This is the best news we ever heard! Even Lillia seemed happy about it, including Jeff and Sasha. I couldn't help but smile as Karen and Rick made a spectacle of themselves. (You did it, brother... You did it...) I said in my mind.

Later that night, I was at the pier in Mineral Beach, fishing. I managed to catch two small trouts, and some garbage. My luck is slowly changing finally! "Yes... Great...!" I put the small fishes in my rucksack, grabbed my fishing pole and tossed the line back out into the ocean. Eventually Greg came up to me and joined me. "Evening, Pete." He smiled at me, his pearly white teeth and gray hair shining in the night like the moon while his dark skin almost blended in the dark environment. "Oh, Hey, Greg." I shook his hand. "Still out fishing, huh?" "Yeah. I made some mistakes before, but I'm a completely different person now." I told Greg.

He nodded in approval and cast his rod's line into the ocean. "Good. That's good. It is an amazing thing to see a young man like you do adult things, like running your grandpa's farm so professionally, and getting married, and becoming a father, no less." Greg said with awe in his tone. "You say that like you admire me." I said then I felt something tugging my line. I yanked it and pulled out a big blue fish!

"Whoa!" I gasped. "Whoa-ho-ho-ho! That's a nice catch!" Greg said in shock with a smile. "I do admire you. Know why? Because not many young boys would do what you are doing. What you are doing right now shows that you have the makings to be a strong, dependable adult." Greg said. I checked my muscles after putting the big fish in my rucksack. "Strong? I'm not strong." I corrected Greg. He shook his head.

"I'm not just talking about physically strong, I'm talking about your heart and soul. Physical strength isn't so useful if our heart and soul doesn't have no strength. Understand?" He asked me. "I think I do. I don't know how to describe it in words, but I think I get the idea. I think- Ugh!" I felt something tugging my line! I reeled in a medium sized fish and later another large fish! It dangled on the hook as drops of water fell off its body.

"Well, Greg, I better get going back home. It's been a pleasure talking to you." I shook his hand. "Pleasure talking to you too, Pete. Good luck in life." Greg grinned at me. "Thanks." I turned around and left, heading back to the Square to throw away the garbage I reeled in and to go home, store my 5 newly caught fish in the pond, feed them, and get some rest with my wife.

* * *

Friday, 15th Of Fall, 2001

* * *

Today, Popuri and I visited Chef and the other harvest sprites and hung out chatting and playing with them all day. That's about all we did today. Nothing interesting to explain. I'm sure you know every Friday I never miss a single episode of Mechabot Ultror.

* * *

Saturday, 16th Of Fall, 2001

* * *

Nothing new happens this morning or noon, all me and my wife did is do our farm chores, go on a private hike in the forest and watch the rabbits, squirrels and other animals prepare for winter. At 8:10 p.m., I headed on over to Doug's Inn, leaving Popuri at home for a while. As soon as I entered the Inn and came up to the bar, Rick, who is sitting next to Keno greeted me. "Hey, are you finished with work already?" He asked me.

I sat down next to Rick and shrugged. "There isn't much for me to do, anyway. Hey, Doug, give me a... I guess grape liquor will do." "Coming right up." Doug replied, then he ducked down and gave me a cold glass bottle of grape liquor. "Here you go...!" He handed it to me. I twisted the bottle cap open and sniffed the top to see if the grape liquor smelled funny. "Wow, I didn't know you drunk grape liquor, Pete." Karen said as she took a seat next to me. "I don't. I'm just trying it out." I replied.

"Drink it. I'm sure you'll like it." Karen urged me. I looked at her like she was loony at first, but I gave in and drunk the drink. I popped it in my mouth and guzzled down some of the liquid. It tasted funny at first, kinda sour, but I got used to it. To be honest, it isn't so bad. "Hmm... Kinda reminds me of grape soda, only this tastes sour instead of sweet." I said after setting the drink down. "See? What did I tell you? Not all liquor tastes terrible."

Karen gave me a congratulations pat on my back. I began drinking more of it. Rick couldn't help but smile as he watched me drink. "There's nothing like a drink after a hard day's work." Rick said after drinking his pineapple juice. I peered over at Keno, drinking a bottle of water on the other side of Rick. "Hey, Keno." I called. "What?" He looked at me. "Tell me some of your stories about your photography years in Mineral Town. You once told me you knew Thomas's father, right? Tell me some things about him." I said. Keno looked surprised. "What? You want to hear more of my story? Heh heh, no... Some other time, okay, Pete?"

"Awwh... All right." I felt sad. "Don't feel bad, Pete. Keno's just not in the mood for storytelling." Rick told me. "I know. I'm gonna head upstairs, see how Cliff and Gray are doing, all right?" "Okay, sure, Pete." Rick agreed. As I walked by the tables and customers, I ran into Ann. I don't mean I bumped into her, I just came up to her when we least expected it. "Hi, Pete." "Hey, Ann. How's your work as the bar maid going?" I asked her.

"Cleaning tables doesn't sound like a fun job, but I enjoy it because I love it here. I get to chat with you, Karen, Rick, Gray, even Cliff." I thought I saw Ann's face blush a bit when she mentioned Cliff's name. "Are you two getting along? Doug seems concerned about you two." I said. "He is? That's just like him. You know, my father's always scolding me because I don't act like a girl." Ann said, scratching her head and smiling sheepishly.

"How much like a girl does he want you to be? Personality wise, you're almost like Popuri, always cheerful." I noted. "I don't mind being a tomboy, and I like my Dad for raising me this way. Love... I don't need it." Ann said, maintaining that happy go lucky smirk of hers. "I can tell. Well, when I have time, I'll talk to him about you being happy with who you are. Is Cliff upstairs?" "Yes, he is." Ann nodded. I said goodbye to Ann, approached the stairs and headed up to the hotel rooms. Down the hallway, I walked by the cat, Nora. "Hey, Nora." I greeted her as I walked by. I found Cliff's room and knocked on the door. "Come in." Cliff called. I twisted the doorknob and entered.

"Hey, Pete!" "Cliff! What's going on? Why aren't you downstairs chatting and having fun with everyone?" I asked. "I just wanted to be on my own for a while... Hey, I didn't know you drunk grape liquor!" Cliff noticed the bottle in my hand. Busted! "Ah! Man... You got me... Karen made me do it! I took a few small sips and I learned that it isn't so bad." I admitted, though I lied about Karen encouraging me to drink it.

"Karen? The wine and liquor lover? Figures." Cliff rolled his eyes as he sat down on one of the green stools near his dinner table. He gestured me to take a seat on the other stool. I walked over to it and sat down. "So what brings you over here, Pete?" Cliff asked me. "Just wanted some time away from my farm, that's all." I said. "Aha. Me, I'm thinking back to the day when I arrived in Mineral Town. When I first came to this village, some people didn't like the idea of a stranger like me staying for such a long time. But everybody here is very kind." Cliff admitted.

"Join the club." I muttered. Cliff frowned up a little. "Run that by me again?" "I said join the club. I know exactly how you feel. When I first came to this village, Thomas told me that if I didn't take good care of my grandpa's farm or at least befriend everyone in the village, I'll be forced to leave in the end of the 3rd year of my stay in this village. When he told me that, it made me feel uncomfortable to know that I'm not officially welcome in this village... but like you said, everyone here is kind." I told Cliff. He slowly nodded, smiling.

"Yeah. So far, you're doing great, Pete. You want my opinion? You've taken great care of your farm, everyone likes you, you married Popuri... Personally, I don't see you leaving Mineral Town at all." Cliff said. "Thanks, Cliff. Well, I should go. See you later." I shook his hand and left his room. Then I went into Gray's room. "Whoa!" Gray yelped as soon as he saw me come in. "Ah! Sorry! I forgot to knock!" I yelped in reply as I jumped back a couple feet. "It's okay. You just scared me, that's all..." Gray said as he got up from his chair and walked around the room with his hands in his pockets. "Hey, Gray, is something the matter?" I asked him.

He looked at me with a somewhat stern look in his eye. "You promise not to tell anyone?" He asked me. I nodded. "You have my word. Rick trusted me not to tell anyone he's engaged to Karen a few days ago, so you can trust me." I assured him. He smiled. "Thank you... Pete, before you were married to Popuri, did it scare or disturb you to know that she's all you think about?" He asked me. I shrugged. "I've never had a girlfriend before Popuri, so yeah, it confused and disturbed me a bit. I'm glad I didn't do anything stupid to end up getting rejected. Why do you ask...?" "Because I can't stop thinking about Mary..." Gray admitted. My eyes widened a bit. There's a lot of young love going on in Mineral Town today.

I thought Karen, Rick, Cliff and Ann, Popuri and I were the only ones. Gray began blushing as he confessed more of his feelings about Mary. "Mary is somehow different from the other girls. What can I say... I want her to notice me." I know exactly how Gray feels. Time to give a friend some advice in romance. "Look, Gray, if you want Mary to notice you, why don't you give her something she likes? That's what I did with Popuri." I told him. Gray blushed at the idea of giving Mary a flower. "B-b-b-but I can't give her flowers!" He protested. "Why not?" I asked him, recoiling a little in surprise.

"I don't know how to do that... I don't know how how to be romantic...As a matter of fact, I used to didn't know how to do anything... All i do now is work hard and read books... But somehow I'm enjoying it." Gray confessed. I grinned a little like Kai. "Is it because the books you read are written by Mary, or what?" I asked him. "Uhhh..." Gray's face turned a bit more redder. I checked my watch. "I better get home. See ya, Gray." "All right, Pete. Bye." Gray said, still in thought over how to confess his feelings to Mary.

* * *

Monday, 18th Of Fall, 2001

* * *

We were watching the weather news. The weatherwoman on television with a satellite image of the Mineral Town area showed dark rain clouds coming from the northeast. "Tomorrow, we'll get a heavy thunderstorm, so be prepared for it. It'll last the entire day." The weatherwoman said. Popuri and I were eating tomato, mayo and cheese sandwich. We decided to eat something a little different for breakfast today. We want a break from rice omelettes for a while. "Hey, Pete, how is Mai doing? Will she give birth soon?" Popuri asked me. I gave Popuri's question some thought, remembering how long it's been since I gave Mai the miracle pills. "... Yeah, she's all right. Unlike you, she has a hard time moving. I think she has like 2 days left." I finally said.

"Wow... I can't wait to see the baby calf." Popuri smiled gleefully, then finished eating her sandwich. I finished last with mine. "Me too. I wonder if cows can give birth on their own..." I wondered, wiping the bread crumbs off my hands. "I don't think so, Honey. I'll be the one who needs help." Popuri said, looking down at her belly. "Hey, don't worry about it. When the time comes, I'll send Elli and The Doc over here, and everything will be peachy keen." I promised Popuri with a reassuring expression. She smiled and nodded. "Okay, I trust you, Honey." Popuri nodded.

After that, we came outside and got to work. I picked the all the ripe eggplants, and used Dash and his bags to store all the eggplants I picked. Popuri was in the hen house, picking eggs and throwing them into the mayo machine, turning them into mayonnaise. In the barn, I saw that all my sheep have their fur fully grown back. That's good, because I plan on entering one of them in the Sheep Festival which is coming up soon.

"Hey,.guys! How's it going?" I called to my animals. They mooed and baaa'd back at me. "Great! Now... who's hungry?" I asked them. After filling their feeding boxes with fodder and brushing them, and chatting with them, I milked Dairee and Moona, turned their milk into cheese, put the gold colored cheese in the shipping box and took the regular large chunk of cheese with me and put it in the fridge back in my house, as supplies for our cheese and tomato mayo sandwich.

Later at noon, Popuri and I decided to go shopping. When we passed by the winery, we saw Cliff in the grapevine yard, picking grapes on his own. He saw us and waved at us, and we waved back. However, before going to the Supermarket, we stopped by Ellen's house and visited her and Stu. Stu was happy to see us because May is with Barley and Elli is away with Doc, and it is boring for him to play with his toys over and over when there is no one who is able to play with him. Popuri and I kept him company for a while, and Ellen was pleased about it, because she said that playing with Stu will teach us what it is like to be parents.

3 minutes later, we continued playing with him. Stu was running his toy car across the floor, imitating the running engine of a car. "Vroooomm... Beep beep! Oh no! Roadblock!" Stu gasped, making his toy car stop in front of a pair of square toy blocks. I had a toy helicopter and Popuri had a toy fire truck. "What am I gonna do?" Stu looked at me for advice. I flinched. "What do you think you should do when you see a roadblock? Turn around." I suggested. Stu smiled and shook his head. "Uh-uh. I'm gonna ram it!" He declared. "What?!" Popuri and I gasped. Stu smashed his toy car through the toy blocks causing them to clatter upon impact and spread apart and Stu kept on driving his car around continuing imitating engine sounds. "Were you like this, Pete?" Popuri asked me. I nodded. "... Although I wasn't THAT reckless." I added, feeling a bit ashamed.

"Well, Pete, Popuri, I'm sure you two realize by now what it is like to take care of a child, right?" Ellen asked us, rocking in her chair peacefully. "Yes, ma'am, Ellen. Actually, it's pretty fun." Popuri commented. Stu dropped his car toy and turned to Popuri. "Hey, Popuri, when the baby is born, can I come by to see him... or her?" Stu asked. "Sure you can, Stu." Popuri smiled warmly, petting Stu on his head. "You're always welcome." Pete added. "Thanks. By the way, I have one question." Stu said.

"Really? What's that?" Popuri asked Stu. "Where do babies come from?" He popped the question. Silence filled the room. Oh jeez, he's still to young to learn this. I searched my mind quickly, trying to come up with something. "Uhhh... They start out as tadpoles." I blurted out. Popuri and Stu gave me strange, confused looks. "Tadpoles?" Stu was the most confused. (Oh man, I screwed up!) I thought to myself. "Y-y-y-yeah! They start out as tadpoles! For example, inside Popuri's body, the tadpoles look for an egg to get into. But only one can enter." I said. "Only one? Why?" Stu asked me, even more puzzled. I slapped myself on the forehead when I looked at Ellen and Popuri's bewildered expressions. "B-because there's no room for two or three! Why would more than one person sleep in one bed?" I asked Stu.

"All right, point made." He shrugged, rolling his eyes. "A-anyway, once the tadpole gets inside the egg, the tadpole slowly transforms into a baby and grows larger and larger each day, eventually making Popuri's belly swell up like that." I said, Pointing at Popuri's large baby bump. Stu looked convinced. "Oh..." He slowly nodded. "Well, we should get going to the Supermarket." Popuri abruptly stood up. "Wonderful idea. Let's go, Honey." I stood up with her and left. Man, my heart was beating so fast...! I'm glad Stu didn't ask how the tadpoles get in Popuri's body in the first place. I don't know how I'd explain that.

At 3:00, we reached the Supermarket and bought 3 loafs of bread, 3 packages of rice balls, and 3 cans of oil so we can continue cooking. Mary and Anna were there too, shopping. They bought 2 boxes of flour, a box of strawberries, blueberry pop tarts, some bread, a box of sugar, and a box of cake frosting. When we came back home, we played with King and Dash for a while until nightfall, then at 9:50, after eating popcorn and watching a sci-fi movie called "The Extraterrestrial Spy".


	26. Chapter 26 Shades of Gray

**Episode 26: Shades Of Gray**

* * *

Tuesday, 19th Of Fall, 2001

* * *

At 6:00 a.m., Popuri is in her pink colored maternity clothes cooking breakfast, regular omelette with sausage patties and toast while I was pouring chicken flavored "Iams" brand dog food into his dinner bowl, and when I got done, I placed the bag of dog food behind the couch then sat down on the couch watching television with King by my side. We were watching a tv show, but commercials are on right now. I looked down at King. "Well, boy, we're both fathers now. Feels great, doesn't it?" I smiled at him. "Woof! Woof woof!" King barked, wagging his small tail. I looked towards the window, watching the rain fall from the gray sky.

"I'm nervous, King. You think I'll be a good dad?" King barked softly at me in reply and licked my face only once and sat back down. I chuckled in relief. "Sorry for doubting myself. I can do anything I set my mind to. I keep forgetting that." I said to myself and King. "Here's breakfast!" Popuri came at the dinner table with our plates of food and set them on the table. The sweet smell of sausage and freshly cooked omelette drifted into my nose.

"All right!" I smiled excitedly. Wasting no time, I started eating, much to Popuri's surprise, and King started eating his own food too. But she is glad to see that I enjoy her cooking. "Wow, Honey, you must have been really hungry." She smiled as she sat down next to me and started eating out of her own plate. "A hard working farmer needs all the energy he can get! I should be ready for anything every day!" I exclaimed between bites.

Suddenly we heard someone knocking at the door! Popuri and I gasped in alarm as soon as we heard the knocking. We really weren't expecting company on a rainy day! I looked at Popuri and she looked at me, giving me a smile that said to me: "You were saying?" I shrugged at her, feeling a bit embarrassed that after I said I should prepare for anything, I got startled by someone knocking on our door. "I was not expecting that, though!" I admitted to her with a sheepish grin. I got up out of my chair and headed for the door and opened it. And there was Gray, standing in front of me, his clothes and cap nearly soaked to his skin. "Gray! What the heck are you doing out here? You'll catch a cold! Come in!" I urged him.

"I don't want to. Could you come outside for a minute, I want to ask you a personal favor." He replied. I looked back at Popuri, then back at Gray. "... All right, let me put my boots on first." I agreed. A minute later, I was outside with Gray. He followed me into the hothouse where I began to water my tomato plants and corn stalks. There are tomatoes that are ripe, so I began picking them. "Pete, remember what I told you yesterday about Mary?" Gray asked me as he watched me harvest tomatoes. "Yeah." I replied.

"Well, I've run into a problem I can't solve on my own, and since you are married, I believe you can help me." Gray said, pulling his hat over his face a little, hiding half of his face (mostly his eyes). "What kind of problem?" I asked him, turning around to face him, my rucksack full of tomatoes. "A romance problem. I want you to teach me how to be romantic. You know, be a love guru for me." Gray said. My eyes slowly widened in surprise.

A minute later, after storing all the tomatoes I picked in the fridge in my house, I came back outside in the rain with Gray following me. I headed into the garden to harvest the sweet potatoes. "So let me get this straight. You want me to be a love guru?" I asked him for the 2nd time. The 1st was back in the house when I was stuffing the tomatoes in the fridge.

"Is that too much to ask? All I want you to do is teach me how to be a romantic guy. Teach me decent pickup lines, stuff like that! Please!" Gray pleaded. We reached the sweet potato patches. I set the harvest basket down and began picking the sweet potatoes, throwing them in the basket. "Gray, why are you asking me? I'm no Casanova myself! You're asking help for the wrong guy!" I said sincerely with mild frustration.

I didn't want to turn down Gray, but he's asking for help I don't think I can offer. "Pete, your marriage with Popuri is no fluke, I can tell. You know more about love and romance than you think. Please, man, teach me everything you know. Mary is all I think about right now, and living my life without her is... not exactly worth living..." Gray said, getting down on his knees on the muddy ground, pleading with me. I looked down at Gray as he knelt at me. He didn't care that his knees are getting soaked in the muddy soil. I'm impressed with his determination, and he's right. It's no fluke that I ended up being Popuri's husband. "All right. I'll teach you everything I know." After I said that, Gray's eyes lit up probably because he was expecting me to refuse. "Really?! All right! Thanks!" Gray smiled.

"But what about Saibara? Won't he get mad if he finds out you're skipping blacksmith work just for love advice?" I asked him. "I'll visit you every morning from 6:00 to 7:00 starting tomorrow, that way I won't miss work." Gray replied. I smiled. Great plan. "Hey, that might work." I grinned a little. Gray is pretty bright. "Well, I better get home and dry off. Thank you, Pete. See you tomorrow." Gray turned around and left.

I shook my head as I watched him go. I never knew Gray would go this far to try to impress Mary. I returned tow work, picking sweet potatoes, shipping them, feeding my cows, sheep and hens (Marble is an adult cow, now!), then dried off at home, playing and relaxing with Popuri. We went to the hospital at noon to check the baby's health, and Elli reported that the baby is in perfect health, and that news made Popuri and I happy. It also helped us sleep peacefully.

* * *

Wednesday, 20th Of Fall, 2001

* * *

Today's the day Mai gives birth. Popuri and I woke up real early, 5:36 a.m. to help Mai deliver the calf, and after Mai managed to give birth to the new cow, we decided to name the calf "Lacta", as in "Lactose". Popuri came up with the idea. "Ohh! It's so cute!" Popuri hugged the little cow. I looked up at Mai and noticed her eyes were closed like the letter "U", indicating that she is happy. "Congratulations, Mai. You gave birth to a cute, healthy calf." I told Mai as I brushed her body. "Mooo!" She mooed happily. After milking all my cows, turning their milk into cheese, and shearing all my sheep except Silk, who I plan on bringing to the Sheep Festival today, and turning their wool into balls of yarn, I put all the cheese and yarn balls into the shipping box then Popuri and I went back home to eat breakfast.

At 6:00 a.m., Barley came by. "Morning, Pete," He said as I invited him inside. "Good morning, Barley. Want some rice omelette? There's plenty to go around," I offered. Barley politely shook his head as he took a seat on one of our dinner table chairs. "Oh, no thank you. I'm fine for right now, but thanks for asking. Morning, Popuri and King." "Good morning, Barley." Popuri smiled cheerily from the kitchen, washing dishes. "Woof woof!" King barked in a friendly way at Barley, and he began petting King's head. "Hello there, boy. Haven't seen you since you had pups with Hana. Oh, Pete, I almost forgot. Which sheep do you plan on bringing to the Sheep Festival tomorrow?" Barley asked me. I smiled. "That's easy. Silk. She's the only sheep I didn't shear today." I replied. "All right then," Barley nodded, and I prepared to escort Barley to the barn.

A few minutes later, Barley was getting ready to leave my farm with Silk. He stood outside my ranch gates with her. "Well, Pete, good luck in the festival. Do you remember where it is held?" He asked me. "Sure, your ranch, I know." I quickly nodded. "Just making sure. Well, see you tomorrow. Let's go, Silk." After all that was said, Barley left my ranch with Silk by his side. I stood there, remembering how I didn't win last year's Sheep Festival with Silk. I didn't do well in the Cow Festival either, but I have a feeling my luck will change today. Before I could enter my hothouse and get to work, I heard Gray calling me. "Pete! I'm here! Wait up!" He called. I turned around and saw him dashing towards me. He stopped 4 inches from me, rested his hands on his knees, bending over a bit and breathing heavily. "Your... apprentice... is here... Teach me everything you know... Master Pete." I flinched when Gray said that.

I recall Saibara telling me Gray never calls him "Master". So why is he calling ME "Master"? I took a deep breath and said: "All right, my young apprentice. Let's get started with lesson one. Follow me," I instructed him with a calm but stern tone, like wise teachers typically would. We headed for the bridge and we stopped there, watching the river flow down through Poultry Farm and Yodel Ranch several yards away. I kept my face emotionless or serious like Saibara so that Gray can take my teachings seriously... Even if I didn't, I'm sure he would still take me serious. "So, young pupil, what is the #1 thing you need to do if you find a girl that you like?" I asked him. Gray gave my question some serious thought while he rubbed his chin.

"Uhmm... Uhh... Buy gifts for her?" He finally asked after one minute of considering his answer. I glared at him mildly. "You are both right and wrong. The first thing you need to do is to find out what she likes. You don't just go up to her and randomly give her a flower or anything like that. What if she's not the type of girl who loves flowers?" I paused there and studied Gray's reaction to my question. All he did was fidget nervously. "Gray, this piece of information is so important, I want your undivided attention, so listen...Not all girls like the same things. Some might love flowers, others might hate them. Some might love chow mein, others might not. Some might like wine, others don't. Understanding a girl's personality is key to furthering a relationship. Understand?" "Yes sir," Gray nodded. "Good. Now tell me, what have you learned about Mary?" I asked him.

Gray licked his lips before speaking. "Well, she's a friendly girl... a little bit shy, but friendly. She loves writing her own novels in her spare time, her favorite foods are mushroom rice and veggie latte... She is really cute, for a girl who wears glasses, she has long, amazing black hair, soft voice, and-" I cleared my throat to stop him from rambling on. "The last three details were completely irrelevant, pupil," I told Gray in a stern tone. His face blushed in embarrassment. "Oh! Sorry. I got a little bit carried away," he admitted. I snorted derisively. "You knew what you were saying, young grasshopper. You are head over heels attracted to Mary, aren't you?" I asked him, keeping my face serious without smiling.

"What? No! I mean, I-I-I, I like her, but, I just... she's too pretty for me to ignore, I mean- what am I saying?! Oh man, its really hot in here," Gray was losing his cool so much, he had to open up the neck hole of his shirt a few times to let cool air in to lower his rising body temperature a bit. I was laughing inside my mind, but somehow, on the outside, I kept my serious, professional face. "That's all I have to teach for now. Thank you for coming, my apprentice." I shook his hand. "Thank you, Pete. You can drop the "Wise Master" act now." Gray said, smirking. "All right. See ya," I said.

After Gray left, I got back to work, picking green peppers, watering the green pepper plants, the eggplant plants and the sweet potato plants. Popuri finished shipping the eggs and feeding my hens, I went in the hothouse and harvested all my corn and cut up the tomato plants with my sickle. I'm through growing tomatoes for now. I wanna grow something else. At noon, Popuri and I went to Lillia's house to but 91 units of chicken feed, then to Barley's house to buy another sheep, who we named Zo, then we went to the Square and stayed there for a while, talking about what to name the baby. It's hard to decide, especially when you're unsure if your soon-to-be-born child is a boy or girl. Popuri believes it is a girl, and I believe it is a boy. Popuri still insists on naming the baby after a flower, regardless of gender.

I kept on telling her it is impossible to name a boy after a flower, but she told me that if I don't come up with a good name, she'll keep me from watching Mechabot Ultror every Friday after the baby is born. She really wants me to go back to watching cartoons on Cartoon Network more often, she isn't into any tv show that is closely related to Power Rangers. This gave me the motivation to think hard. Popuri went back to Lillia's house to be with Rick and Lillia for a while while I went to Doug's Inn. There, I met Won again, and bought two bags of Orangecup seeds. He asked me if I have a hothouse now, I said yes, and he said Orangecup flowers grow better in a hothouse, that's why there's no specific season for them to be planted. After planting the seeds in the hothouse, Popuri and I stayed home, talking about Gray and his attempts to advance his relationship with Mary.

* * *

Thursday, 21st of Fall, 2001

* * *

After bathing together and brushing our teeth, we got started eating breakfast after I had to wait 30 minutes for Popuri to finish cooking our breakfast. Later, we sat side by side at the dinner table, Popuri and I were quietly eating rice omelettes with pepper sprinkled on them... until... "Oh!" Popuri suddenly gasped in surprise, it made my heart jump! "What?!" I immediately responded, startled and nearly choked on the omelette in my mouth. Fortunately I swallowed it before I got startled. "The baby..." Popuri muttered almost quietly. "What? What about the baby...?" The thought came to me that Popuri is beginning to have contractions. "I... I feel it moving in me...!" Popuri's startled expression turned into an overjoyed smile. So did I. "R...really? You felt it kick for the first time?" "Yes, Honey. It startled me so much, I wasn't expecting it. The baby is really active now. I can feel it squirming and moving now," Popuri said, touching her baby bump.

"Can I touch?" I asked her. "Sure, Honey." Popuri replied with her usual happy-go-lucky smile. I reached my right hand over towards Popuri and put my left hand on her distended abdomen. As always, the surface is perfectly round and smooth to the touch. I didn't feel anything for the first few seconds but I later felt a lump brush underneath my hand a few times, then I felt it push up under the palm of my hand as if the baby wanted me to take my hand off his or her mom's belly, then it sank back down. It sent shivers up my spine and to my brain. "Ooh. I felt that," I told Popuri, gently shaking my head from the shiver I felt. She nodded. I guess the baby is stretching its arms and legs or something like that." Popuri said. "Cool." I nodded. I checked my wristwatch. "We better water the crops and feed the animals before we head to Barley's farm for the Sheep Festival." I said.

Afterwards, Popuri and I got to work. She fed my animals while I watered the crops. Popuri also turned eggs into mayo, milk into cheese and left them in the harvest basket for safekeeping until tomorrow. When we left the farm and headed down the dirt road that takes us past Poultry Farm and to Yodel Ranch, I couldn't help but worry about Popuri. I'm worried that she would have a hard time dealing with her extra body weight, but she seems to be doing fine. "Hey, Popuri, is the baby still moving?" I asked her. "Yes, but its only small movements, no big kicks or anything of that sort." Popuri replied.

"Oh. Hey, Honey, I want to know something. How does it feel being pregnant? Does your body feel funny having a baby growing in your belly?" I asked her as we started to walk by Poultry Farm. "Umm... Now that you mention it, I feel the baby's body weight pressing down against my body," she told me. "Is it painful?" I asked. "Huh? No, it is not painful at all, but it feels strange to be heavier than normal. Before I was pregnant, my body felt so light that I could jump. Now, I don't feel like I'm able to jump anymore. Even if I could, I would hurt myself and the baby. I know I look like I ate 100 apple pies, but occasionally I still get very hungry, and feeling the baby moving is a whole new experience I don't know how to describe. All in all, I do feel a bit strange, but its nothing I can't handle," Popuri smiled. "Oh... That's good. I just thought being pregnant feels uncomfortable or painful," I sighed in relief. "Nope, it's not painful, Honey, but it is a little uncomfortable," Popuri smiled at me reassuringly.

When we got to Yodel Ranch, everyone I knew were commenting and interacting with the cows. Popuri and I stayed around Silk. Whenever my friends came up to Silk, they always compliment on how beautiful she is, and that makes Silk "Baaa" happily and lick the person who made that remark. May is the 3rd person who complimented Silk and her wool and she ended up getting licked, which made Popuri and I laugh. May was a bit disgusted at first, but she started laughing too, along with me, Popuri, Stu, Carter, Zack and Thomas. Rick complimented Silk to, but he dodged getting licked by Silk, which made Silk a little sad, but Rick, seeing how he hurt Silk's feeling allowed himself to get licked. "Oh... She smeared my glasses..." Rick muttered, removing them and wiping the lenses with his blue apron.

"Hahaha!" We all laughed. Zack found this so funny, he collapsed on the ground laughing. When judging time came around, I held my breath when Barley checked the list of sheep who everyone voted the best. Barley checked who is #1 on the list. "... And the winner is Silk of Redwood farm. She has high-quality wool and is very friendly." Barley announced. Everyone cheered! "What?! Yahoo!" I cheered along with everyone else and hugged Popuri. "Everyone agreed on that one. It was obvious you have taken very good care of that sheep." Thomas commented. I was overcome with tears. "I... can't believe this. This is unbelievable..." I wiped my tears with my hands. "Pete, I hope you continue raising your sheep in a loving manner." Barley said. "I will, sir. Thank you." I nodded at him. Later on that night, Popuri and I got in bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Friday, 22nd of Fall, 2001

* * *

My eyes fluttered open, looking up at the ceiling. I stretched my arms and yawned. Popuri woke up immediately after I yawned. Morning sunlight filtered into our room from the windows. "Good morning, Honey." Popuri cooed, rubbing my face softly with her right hand. I reached out and rubbed her face as well, gazing into her sparkling ruby colored eyes. "Good morning, beautiful. How's the baby?" I asked her, then kissed her nose. "Ohh, the baby has been really restless lately. I felt it moving and kicking all night," Popuri sighed. I reached down and rubbed her large, round baby bump stretching out her violet colored nightgown. I didn't feel any movements this time. I guess the baby is tired or something. "Well, he or she isn't moving now," I commented.

"It was last night. I'm surprised I managed to get some sleep." Popuri remarked, rubbing her eyes. A few minutes later, I was dressed into my overalls, boots, cap and rucksack and Popuri in her everyday dress. We ate toast and omelette for breakfast, watching the newest episode of Mechabot Ultror on Summer Vacation. When we were done eating, Gray came by for another lesson. He knocked on the door and I answered.

"Pete. I'm here for lesson 2." Gray greeted me. "All right, all right. Let me get finished with watering the crops, okay?" I nodded. "Okay. Hey, Popuri." Hi, Gray. How are you today?" "I'm fine. How's the baby?" "Active as ever. What about you?" Popuri replied. "I'm just here to ask Pete some... personal pointers." Gray replied. "Oh." Popuri nodded, even though she looked confused. "All right, Honey, I'm going to water the crops and train Gray. Will you feed the animals for me?" "Sure, Honey. Be good." Popuri said to me before Gray and I left the house.

After I harvested all the eggplants and sweet potatoes, and watered the sprouting Orangecup flowers and corn stalks in the hothouse, I began to train Gray while Popuri fed all our animals, milked the cows and sheared Silk. Gray and I stood at the bridge, watching the water flow down towards Poultry Farm and Yodel Ranch. "So... Master Pete, what is today's lesson?" He asked me. I closed my eyes, took a slow, deep breath and said: "Today, young grasshopper, I will train you how to initiate a romantic conversation with Mary." Gray sprang back in surprise, his eyes wide open. "I-i-initiate what?!" He exclaimed. "You want Mary, don't you?" I asked him, looking at him with the typical, wise, stern Master glare. "Y-y... yes..." Gray muttered quietly, looking down, his face red. "Then let me have your undivided attention." I said.

Gray looked at me. "Now... The first thing to do when starting a romantic conversation is to simply start out saying: "Hello. How are you today?" It's simple, Gray. Go on. Say it to me as if I am Mary." I instructed him. Gray sighed and shrugged. "All right. Here goes... Hello, Mary! How are you doing today?" Gray asked me. "Oh, I'm doing fine, Gray. How are you, cutie-pie?" I replied, trying to do my best impression on Mary's voice, even though my voice can barely reach Mary's voice pitch. Gray blushed then frowned. "That is NOT her character, Pete!" He shouted at me. I gave him a shocked look. "... Sorry. I didn't mean to yell in your face. She never calls me cutie-pie. She's not the flirting type." Gray apologized. "No, it's my fault. I should've stayed true to Mary's character. Let's start all over." I said.

"All right. Hi, Mary! how are you today?" "I'm doing fine, Gray. I'm just trying to find inspiration on a new character in my story. Can you help me out?" "Sure I can!" Gray nodded. "All right, stop! That's good, Gray! That's very good! Before you ever ask a girl out on a date, make them feel comfortable around you first. That is a must. Remember that." I told Gray. "Oh, great. I was considering asking Mary out on a date ASAP." Gray said. "Sometimes that doesn't work. I recall during my experience in dating Popuri, it takes a lot to get a girl interested in you, especially when they got a crush on some other guy." I said. "Like Kai?" Gray asked me. "Yeah. Like Kai. Well, Lesson 2 is over for today." I told him.

"Great. Hey, Pete? You coming to Karen and Rick's wedding next year?" "What? Why next year?" I asked him. "Who knows, unlike you and Popuri, maybe they want to take things slow." Gray said with a smirk. "Well..." I was at a loss for words. "Well, tell Popuri about it if she doesn't know. Well see you later!" Gray left the farm. All day and noon Popuri and I stayed in town interacting with everybody. In the evening and night, I went fishing, chatting with Greg. I managed to catch 3 fish, two are bigger than the 3rd one. I came back home at 10:34 to put my new fish in the pond with the others and went in the house to sleep with my beloved wife.

* * *

Saturday, 23rd of Fall, 2001

* * *

After feeding the animals and harvesting the green peppers, Popuri and I freshened up and went to town to relax, hang out with our friends, and eat at Doug's Inn. I called Shopping Channel by Doug's phone and ordered a Whisk for $1000, that way Popuri and I can cook better omelettes. I also went to Saibara's shop to ask him to upgrade my watering can with a Mystrile. He agreed for $5000. Then we all went home to sleep.

* * *

Sunday, 24th of Fall, 2001

* * *

Today went by real fast. After eating breakfast, I began to train Gray again with Lesson 3. In Lesson 3, I taught Gray a few things about chivalry. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Chivalry isn't dead. Chivalry is just isn't popular these days. After the lesson, Gray went back to Saibara's place to continue learning how to be a blacksmith. Popuri and I went into the forest hunting for mushrooms, wild grapes and truffles. We found 4 wild grapes, 2 mushrooms, snd three truffles. After our little adventure in the forest, we went to the hospital to check and see how our baby is doing. We met Lillia there.

She looked kinda sad, so I bought two jars of Bodegizer XL for her to take. She was really thankful to me about it. I asked Elli if she could check and see when Popuri will deliver the baby. After a few checkups on Popuri, Elli and Doc reported that the baby is a boy, and since the fetus is fully developed now, Popuri should be giving birth sooner or later. They told me as soon as Popuri begins to go into labor, report back to them so they can deliver the baby. And Popuri asked them is it okay if she can deliver the baby in our house instead of in the hospital. Elli and The doc agreed, then we left.

Later, I went to the library alone. In the library, I asked Mary if she had some books about different kinds of flowers. So while Gray and Mary were talking to each other, I sat alone, reading a botanist book, listing all kinds of flowers in alphabetical order. No, I'm not going to be a gardener. I'm looking up the flower names to see which name would be good for our baby boy. Like I told Popuri before, it's real easy to name a girl after a flower, but a boy... It almost can't be done. But I'm going to try to make the impossible possible. At 6:00 p.m., I hung out at the bar with Rick, Karen, Cliff and Gray, chatting and talking about random things. Rick asked me when Popuri will deliver the baby, and I told him I have no clue, all I know is the time is not far off. Back at home, at 9:56, I got in bed with Popuri. "Honey?"

"Yes, sweetie?" I replied. "I'm really curious. What name have you thought about giving the baby now that we know its a boy?" Popuri asked me. I looked up at the ceiling. "Umm... I'm not telling you yet." "Why not?" "Just... Wait until the baby is born, all right?" I urged her. Popuri sighed. "All right." I put my hand on her belly. As soon as I did, I felt lumps from the baby kicking. I looked down at Popuri's belly and I saw a couple lumps moving around. The baby's arms and legs are obviously pushing the tight walls of Popuri's womb. "Don't worry, Honey. You'll like it. I'm sure of it." I smiled at her. "I'm sure I will. I trust you. Promise me one thing, Honey." "What's that, dear?" I asked her.

"On the day when I start to give birth to our baby, I want you to be as close to me as you possibly can, if you can't be near me to hold my hand. Can you promise me that? I don't have the courage to do this without you," Popuri asked me with a nervous look on her face. I can tell she's still scared about labor pains. I gave her a warm smile. "I promise, Honey. You're strong. I believe in you." I said.

"Remember, you promised," Popuri whispered, rubbing my cheeks. As soon as she said that, I remembered the time when I was little and left Grandpa, that little girl whose name I can't remember said the same thing Popuri said: "Remember, you promised." Those words brought back fond memories. Memories of my childhood friend. The girl who I promised I would come back to see the next time I visit Mineral Town. Why am I thinking about that girl, anyway? She's probably long gone. She must have moved away from Mineral Town with her parents years after my last visit. If she's still here, why hasn't she recognized me yet? Anyway, time to get some shuteye.

* * *

Tuesday, 26th of Fall, 2001

* * *

Guess what today is? You really don't know? Well, I'll break out the surprise. Before my cute wife and I could get started eating breakfast, her water broke. Know what that means? She's going into labor. "Ouch...! Owww...! Honey...!" Popuri whimpered, feeling the painful sensation of her womb trying to push our baby out the only way it came in as one of many "tadpoles". "Hang on!" I rushed over to her and helped her walk into the bedroom, then I helped her lay on the bed. "Ow... Ouch... ... Honey... The baby is coming!" Popuri whined, feeling her womb trying its hardest to expel her baby out the small "tunnel", which is causing her very uncomfortable, mildly painful pressure. "Hold on! I'll go get Lillia, Elli and The Doc!" I bolted out the the bedroom and out of the house like a bat out of a dark cave!

About 20 minutes later, I was standing outside of the bedroom door with Lillia while Elli and The Doc were in the bedroom with Popuri, helping her deliver the baby. I was pacing around back and forth while Lillia stood in front of the refrigerator in a calm manner. I couldn't take hearing Popuri whimpering and yelling in pain on the other side of the door. I wished that Lillia didn't tell Popuri that delivering a baby would be the painful part. She has been dreading this moment for a while, and now that the moment has arrived, I am terrified and stressed.

"Yaaaaaa! I can't stand it anymore!" I heard her exclaim. I exhaled sharply and continued pacing back and forth, clenching my fists. The more I hear Popuri cry out, the more stressed I got. I mean, it's almost as if we have a psychic bond or something like that, I could imagine the pain she is going through, and it really worried me. I really wanted to be in there with her like I promised yesterday, but Elli and Doc said nobody should come in until delivery is over. "Push harder! It's coming!" I heard Elli exclaim.

"This is nerve wracking...!" I muttered in a panicky manner. I put my left fist up to my mouth and gently clenched my teeth on my index finger as I continued pacing. "You're going to be okay. Calm down," Lillia said. I looked at her incredulously. How can she say calm down at a time like this? "I'm okay, but what about Popuri? I can't stand to hear her cry. I'm worried she'll pass out from all that pain... or worse...! I can't take this...!" I whined like a sad dog. I removed my hat from my head, and I involuntarily started to wring it out it nervously as if it were wet. "Pete, she'll be okay. Labor pains are natural. Women are more pain tolerant than you think," Lillia told me. I stopped wringing out my cap and looked at her in disbelief. "Natural? Yeah, right," I scoffed skeptically. A few seconds later...

... "Waaah! Waaah! Waaah!" I heard a baby crying from the bedroom!

I turned my head to look at the door at the exact moment Elli came out, then she approached me with a warm smile. "Pete, you have a healthy baby boy. Go into the room and be with Popuri." Elli instructed me. The nervousness I had when Popuri was in labor quickly disappeared, then I smiled. "Yes! Yahoo! All right!" I jumped up 3 times, then entered the room. Elli and Lillia followed close behind me. I looked over at our bed to see Popuri laying in the bed with our baby, her face covered in sweat and the pillow she is resting on partially wet. "Women... are strong..." The Doc told me with an impressed frown. "Could have fooled me..." I nodded. I can tell Doc is just as surprised as I am that Popuri endured two hours of severe pain and successfully gave birth.

"Lillia gasped as soon as she saw the baby in the bed with her daughter. "Ohhh...! He's so cute...!" She squealed softly. I was in shock as much as Lillia, only I couldn't say anything. My eyes were fixed on our baby. He wasn't crying, but he was laying next to Popuri calmly, both of their bodies covered under the bed sheets. Elli came up behind me and put her right hand on my left shoulder. "Go tell Popuri what a great job she did. She delivered a beautiful baby." Elli said. "...Y... yeah..." I said. I walked up to the bed and gently tapped Popuri's shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open. As soon as she saw me, she smiled weakly. Then she looked at the baby, then at me again. "Oh, he looks just like you," she cooed.

"Yeah... I noticed..." I said. But I never noticed tears were falling from my eyes. "Have you decided on his name...?" Popuri asked me. I smiled. "As a matter of fact, I have. His name will be... Rugosa. (Pronounced Roo-gosa) From the flower "Rosa rugosa". He's named after a flower, just like you wanted, Honey," I announced. Lillia smiled approvingly at me and gave me a pat on my back. "Pretty name, Pete!" Lillia said. Popuri smiled. "It wasn't easy," Pete grinned proudly. "I had to do some research on flowers to come up with that name." "Oh, I'm so happy. Rugosa, it's your Mommy " Popuri cooed, gently touching Rugosa's nose.

Rugosa smiled and giggled a little, waving his short arms around. I couldn't help but smile. This is the happiest day of my life. Afterwards, I spread word around town that Popuri gave birth and our baby is named Rugosa. I eventually went to Doug's Inn and used his phone and called my brother Jack and my parents Tony and Ellen about this and take a wild guess on their reactions. Yes, they were happy! My Mom LOVED the name I gave to my son. She told me that it is highly uncommon for a boy to be named after a flower. Rugosa is a very special and innovative name. Oh, Gray didn't come by for lessons today because he's too busy. This is so cool. I'm a father today! Thank you for being a healthy baby, Rugosa!

* * *

Wednesday, 27th of Fall, 2001

* * *

Obviously, now that Rugosa is out of Popuri's body, her belly is back to normal size. I'm sure Popuri is happy about that. Me, I kinda miss it. Popuri looked really cute with a pregnant stomach. After we ate breakfast, Popuri was walking around with Rugosa in her arms, feeding him a bottle of milk. Oh man, he looks so cute, his body wrapped in a white blanket, drinking a bottle of milk while looking at Popuri with his cute, brown eyes. "Hee hee hee, so cute. Rugosa is so adorable." Popuri giggled. I came up next to Popuri after eating my last bite of my sandwich. "Heey, Rugosa! Here's Daddy. Like my hat?" I said to Rugosa. His eyes were focused on me as he sucked on his bottle. "See, Rugosa? That's your Daddy. I'm your Mommy." Popuri said, then she giggled.

"I still can't get over how much he looks like you, Pete. He has your eyes," Popuri said happily. "Yeah. He sure does," I nodded. Suddenly we heard knocking on the door! It startled us so much, Rugosa started crying! "Oh no! Honey, where's the pacifier?" "Uh, in our bedroom!" I replied. "Thanks!" Popuri carried crying Rugosa into the bedroom while I answered the door. It was Zack. He had a package in his hand. "I heard a baby crying in there. That was little Rugosa, wasn't it?" Zack asked me. "Yep. That was my son. Is that what I think it is?" "Yep. This is the Whisk you ordered." Zack handed me the package. "Good luck, family man! I wish you luck!" Zack grinned, gave me a salute, then left.

"Yeah! Thanks, Zack!" I waved bye then re-entered the house. I unpacked the whisk and set it on the counter to the right side of the kitchen sink, near the fridge. Then I went out and watered my crops, fed King, Dash and my livestock, turned the eggs into mayo, milk into cheese and shipped them all, which took almost all morning to finish. It is now close to 12:00 p.m. As I headed towards the house from the barn, Popuri stepped outside with Rugosa in her arms. "Hey, Honey, where are you going?" I asked her. "To show Rugosa to everyone in town. I bet everyone is just dying to meet him. Want to come?" Popuri asked me. "Huh. Sure, why not?" I shrugged and followed Popuri out of the farm.

The first place we visited is Poultry Farm. We decided to drop by there and visit Lillia, Karen and Rick. Inside the house, Karen just cooked vegetable soup for Rick. "Here you go. Vegetable soup." Karen said as she placed a bowl of soup in front of Rick on the table. "It looks delicious." Lillia commented. "It is delicious. Go on, Rick. Try it." Karen urged Rick. Rick sniffed the aroma of the soup first. "... Well, it does smell good. Wonder how it tastes..." Rick grabbed his spoon, dipped it into the soup, scooped up some warm chicken broth, carrots, peas and sweet potato and ate it. "...Hmmm... Hm!? _BLAAAARRGGGH!_ " Rick violently spat out the soup! By that time, Popuri and I entered the house. "Mom, we're here!" Popuri called.

"Hey, what's wrong with Rick?" I asked Karen. She shrugged cluelessly. Rick was still gagging for a few seconds, then he looked up at Karen, trying not to look annoyed or angry. "Uh, Karen, can I ask you something? What did you put in the soup besides vegetables and chicken broth?" He asked her. "Well, to add a bit more spice and flavor to it, I poured some grape wine and vinegar-" "WINE?! VINEGAR!? UGGH!" Rick loudly exclaimed before running upstairs to wash out his mouth. "Waaaahh..." Rick's sudden outburst scared Rugosa into crying. "Ohh, don't cry, sweetums. Don't let uncle Rick scare you. He just ate your aunt's special soup." Popuri said to Rugosa as she gently rocked him. "Oh! So that's Rugosa! He is such a cute baby!" Karen said as she walked up to Popuri.

"Yeah. He has a decent pair of lungs, doesn't he?" "Yeah, Pete. He does. Matter of fact, he looks like you. Hi, Rugosa. I'm your aunt Karen. Nice to meet you." Karen said to me then turned her attention to Rugosa. He looked at Karen and giggled. Karen had her face up close to Rugosa, so he was able to grab the yellow highlighted strings of her hair. "Ow! Let go!" Karen yelped. Fortunately Rugosa is all butterfingers. "Rugosa, don't do that to your future auntie anymore, okay?" I calmly scolded Rugosa. He giggled in return. "Pete, would you like Karen's soup? Or are you here for something else?" Lillia asked me.

"I'm not interested in the soup, but..." I reached into my pocket and gave Lillia $810. "Give me 80 units of chicken feed." I finished my sentence. We then heard Rick coming back downstairs. "Whew. I feel much better now. Ah! So this is Rugosa! He's adorable!" Rick commented. "Hey, Pete, you wouldn't happen to have baby pictures of yourself, do you?" Lillia asked me. "My Mom and Dad keep them. I don't have any copies. Anyway, Popuri, let's get going so we can show everyone else our baby." "Okay, Honey. Bye, Mom! Bye, Rick and Karen!" "Bye!" They replied before we left.

Then we went to Yodel Ranch. I knocked on the door. Barley answered it. May stood next to him. "Hello? Oh! Pete! And Popuri! good to see you both! Wait... Who's that in Popuri's arms?" Barley asked me. "That's our son, Rugosa! Popuri gave birth to him yesterday." I replied. "You and Popuri had a baby!? Oooh, let me see him! Let me see him!" May squealed delightfully.

"Okay." Popuri smiled and knelt down so May can have a better look. May examined Rugosa as he looked May in the eyes with a blank expression, sucking his pacifier. "He is soooo cute!" May squealed. "Yes, your baby is really healthy and beautiful. "Thank you, Barley." Popuri nodded. "Would you two like to come in?" Barley asked us. "Sorry, we're going around town showing everyone our baby. Sorry we couldn't keep you two company." I replied. "That's okay. I'm going to go play with Stu anyway. Bye, Pete! Bye, Popuri! Bye, Rugosa!" May left.

"Well, we should get going, too. Bye, Barley." "Have a wonderful day, you two." Barley smiled and closed the door as we left. Then we went to the Harvest Sprite house in the forest behind the church. "Guys! We're back!" I called as soon as we stepped in the door. "Pete! Popuri! Long time no chat, budum! Hey, you came just in time. I want you to try out my new recipe." Chef said to me.

"Who's that in the rags, budum?" Nappy asked Popuri. "This is our son, Rugosa." Popuri replied. Chef, Aqua, Staid, Nappy, Hoggy, Bold, and Timid gasped ins surprise! "That's your baby, budum?!" Timid exclaimed. "That's right, guys. Everyone, I'd like you all to meet my son, Rugosa." I said. Popuri showed everyone Rugosa. Chef and the others said the same thing that Karen, Rick, Barley and May said: Rugosa is cute and he looks like me. It never gets old. Eventually, we ended up staying a while to eat Chef's new recipe, sweet potato pizza with cinnamon sprinkles and pineapple slices. Unusual dish, but it didn't make us gag.

At 2:08 we left and entered the church to show Carter Rugosa. He had the same reactions as everyone else. By the time we reached the area where the Supermarket and hospital is, everyone except Ellen and Greg came to meet us, to see our baby. Everybody kept on saying how much Rugosa looks like me. I was so overwhelmed with compliments, if compliments were like water, I'd be up to my eyeballs in water. We eventually went to visit Ellen since she's the only person who can't leave her house unless she's in a wheelchair or something like that.

We also visited Saibara and Gray not only to show them Rugosa, but also to pick up my newly improved water can. It is now the same color as Aqua's clothes. After a long tour around town, we managed to get back home and rest in the late afternoon. We relaxed by watching television and playing with Rugosa. I bet Rugosa loved the attention he drew to himself today. I never thought I'd say this, but I wish I was a baby again. Because something tells me that being a father will put more weight on my shoulders on the road to becoming a responsible farmer like my grandfather and father before me.

* * *

Thursday, 28th of Fall, 2001

* * *

Life is oh, so grand today. After eating omelettes and toast with sausage, I watched Star One Sports with Popuri and Rugosa, a race between track runners who simply run track, and others who simply jump hurdles while running. Obviously the track runners who don't jump hurdles won. After testing out my new water can, seeing how it can water 3 rows of crops at once instead of 2, I checked my mailbox to see if anyone sent me any letters. I dug my hand inside. There definitely is a letter inside. Two letters. One is from Thomas & Harris and the other is from my brother, Jack. I read Thomas & Harris' letter first.

 _"Congratulations on the birth of your first son. Your farm is destined for even greater things now._  
 _Thomas & Harris"_

Next, I read Jack's letter.

 _"Congratulations, big bro! Congratulations on making me an uncle! If I wasn't so tied up with work, I'd come visit my nephew! I guess that'll have to wait!_  
 _Jack"_

I smiled. Everyone is giving me a big pat on the back for having my own family. When people congratulate you on big achievements like this, it makes you feel like you can do more than what you already accomplished. That's how I feel, anyway. "Morning, Master Pete." A voice behind me said. "Ah!" I jumped, startled and turned around quickly. "Oh... Gray, it's you. Don't ever sneak up on me like that." I breathed a sigh of relief. "Sorry. I've been so restless lately... I'm just anxious to get Lesson 4 underway." Gray said, his body teetering back and forth and swinging his arms forward and backward. "Yeah... about that... Lesson 4 will be a little different from the others." I said. "How so?" Gray asked me.

"I won't be there to teach you. You have to teach yourself. I want you to go to Mary when you both have free time, and ask her on a date." I said. "W-W-WHAAAT?! A date?!" "I didn't stutter, Gray. You did." I countered. "But Master Pete, I can't ask Mary out on a date! What if she says no? What if I smell like burned coal?!" Gray rambled nervously. I shook my head and sighed in depression. "Gray, it's the fear that I'm trying to help you get rid of. If you're afraid to ask Mary out, how will you ever advance your relationship? Do you expect Mary to advance it for you? She might be as nervous as you are." I said.

Gray's arms slumped down in defeat, including his head. "*sigh*, You got a point, Pete... All right. This afternoon, I'll try." He said. "No. Don't try. Do, or do not. There is no such thing as try." I said, looking Gray straight in his eyes. Gray slowly nodded, kicking a pebble near his left foot. "... I believe I can do it, Pete.

An hour later, Popuri and I came into town to interact with our friends. Popuri with Rugosa visited Ellen while I went to the winery to buy a bottle of grape juice from Manna as a gift to Harris. I later met up with Harris and his dog, Max, one of King and Hana's pups in front of Doug's Inn on his patrol rounds around the town. "Ah, Pete! Morning!" Harris greeted me. "Woof!" Max barked. "Hey, you two! How's the patrol going? Notice any suspicious activity?" "Nope, Pete, everything here is peaceful, as usual, but that's no reason to let your guard down, though. Never know what might happen behind your back." Harris replied as he put his right hand on his forehead and looking around as if he's trying to spot somebody in particular.

"Ain't that the truth? Oh, I bought a bottle of grape juice from the winery for you. Here ya go." I took the bottle out of my rucksack and handed it to Harris. "Wow, thanks, Pete! With a helpful friend like you, I don't have to worry about fainting from dehydration in summer!" Harris commented with a pleased smile. "Woof woof!" "Oh, sorry, Max. I didn't get anything for you..." "*Whine*..." "But I'll get you something tomorrow! I promise!" I promised Max. "Well, Harris, Max, see you guys later." "All right, Pete. Take care!" Harris said. I walked by them and headed for the Square.

When I got to the Square, guess who I saw? Gray and Mary! "Oop!" I gasped and looked for a place to hide. I decided to hide behind the Bulletin Board and eavesdrop on Gray and Mary. "Okay, Gray, I'm here. Is there something you want to ask me?" Mary asked him. Gray scratched the back of his head. "Uhmm... Uhhh..." Gray couldn't say what he wanted to say. "Go on, Gray, say it!" I urged him. "... I... I... I want to ask you about one of your novels you just recently wrote, the one based on Pete's dad's farming adventures." "That one? What about it?" Mary asked me. "Uhh... Are there any characters in the story based on me? I mean, Blue sounds kinda like me, and he wars a hat similar to mine. I just want to make sure this isn't a coincidence. I'm just wondering did you base Blue on me?" Gray asked, his face a little red.

I slapped myself in the face. That's not the answer I expected him to give Mary. She blushed a little, looking up at the sky for a few seconds, then back at Gray's nervous face. "... Yes. I did. I thought you'd never notice..." Mary said with a growing smile. Gray smiled too. "So it is true. That's neat. You did a really good job putting some of my personality into Blue. I almost didn't realize it."

"I'm glad you noticed, Gray. Do you want to eat a cheesecake with me in the Inn?" Mary asked Gray. He perked up in surprise. "Strange, I was going to ask you the same question." "So... umm... is that a yes...?" Mary blushed. "Uh... S-s-s-sure! Sure thing!" Gray nodded. Gray and Mary then headed on over to the Inn. I'm surprised. I thought Gray was going to strike out. Lucky him. Afterwards, Popuri and Rugosa watched me fishing at the beach. Later that evening, we came back home and watched television and hand some good family fun before turning in for the night.

* * *

Saturday, 30th of Fall, 2001

* * *

Another beautiful day. Before going out to do my everyday work routine, I watched the Shopping Channel and learned they are selling a pot. We need that. Also, on the weather forecast, and they say that it'll be snowing as soon as the winter season starts. Great. And I haven't been chopping wood lately. Well, fortunately, wood can still be chopped in the winter, and yesterday I paid Saibara $5000 to upgrade my gold ax with a mystrile. Before I could go outside, we heard someone knocking on the door. I answered it while Popuri changed Rugosa's diapers. Won is the guy behind the door. "Good morning, my friend." Won bowed. "Won. Haven't seen you in a while. What's going on?" I asked him. "Well, I've been travelling. I've visited Flowerbud Village, Forget-Me-Not Valley, and now I'm back, with a useful product that I'm sure you'll find quite intriguing." Won said, opening his bag and digging inside.

"What is it this time? An electric sponge?" I joked. "No! Of course not! Who would buy something so meaningless as an electric sponge? Anyway, here it is!" Won revealed a baby crib kit! I was shocked. "A baby crib kit? How did you know about Rugosa?" I asked him. "Ah, word travels faster than the speed of light from here to the next villages. I know for sure you and your lovely wife are in definite need of this. So, I'm willing to sell this for $2000. How about it?" Won asked me with a sly smile. I know Won promised he will be an honest salesman, so I had no trouble saying yes and giving him the cash. "Thank you! You made a wise decision, friend. With that kit, you can set crib cages around your baby's bed to make sure he doesn't tumble out of the bed and hurt his cute little head." Won said.

"Very convincing use. I'm glad you came by and sold this. Thanks." I shook Won's hand. "The pleasure is all mine." Won nodded, then left. I shut the door and began to assemble the crib kit and set it up on the bed that Rugosa sleeps in. After a nearly long morning of harvesting my sweet potatoes for the final time this season, extracting honey from the beehive, picking apples, watering the growing Orangecup flowers and corn stalks in my hothouse, feeding King and Dash, including my hens, cows, sheep and fish, I returned back in the house to ask Popuri what she wants to do today. "So, Popuri, what do you want to do today?" I asked her, watching her feed Rugosa milk from a bottle. Popuri looked up in though for a few seconds. "Ummm... How about we take a hike in the woods? It'll be fun, especially with Rugosa with us! Don't you agree, Honey?" Popuri asked me with that extremely happy, girly smile. I smiled. "That sounds like a plan."

As we went walking out of the farm, I noticed that the air has gotten a bit chillier now. Obviously because winter is just around the we walked over the bridge, I heard someone calling me. "Pete! Wait up!" We turned around. "Gray? What are you doing here?" I asked him as he ran up to us, out of breath. "*pant*, *pant*... Sorry I just wanted to say thank you for teaching me about romance. I owe you." Gray said. "You don't owe me anything, Gray. I'm just trying to help out a friend." I said. "Thanks to you, I've overcome my fear of romantic relationships, and most of all, through my date with Mary, I learned something."

"What did you learn, Gray?" I asked him. "I learned that in order for Mary to like me, I don't need to be a helpless romantic kind of guy. All I need to do is just be myself. That's all there is to it." Gray said with a satisfied smile. I grinned. "That's right! About time you learned that on your own, because I sure wasn't going to tell you. That is the most important thing in romance. Don't pretend to be something you're not. Most girls don't like that. They want you to be honest." "Haha. Right. Thanks a lot, Pete. Expect me and Mary to get married sometime next year, alright?" "I look forward to it." I shook Gray's hand. "Good luck, Gray." Popuri smiled. "You too, Popuri, now that you're a mother. Well, see ya!" Gray turned around and walked towards the opposite exit of my farm.

I smiled, watching Gray walk away. "Gray may be a shy person, but he has a heart of gold once you get to know him." I told Popuri. "True. Everyone we know has a heart of gold." Popuri agreed. "Including Rugosa." I added, as we walked into the forest together. "Yes. Even Rugosa. He will grow up to be a hard worker, just like you. But I don't think he needs to be rich or famous, I just want him to be a thoughtful, strong boy." Popuri agreed. "He will. You'll see. Rugosa will have a bright future just like us." I said adamantly.

After a long day of hiking, we came back home at 5:00. At 6:30 p.m., while we were watching television, someone was knocking on our door. "Honey, will you please answer it?" I nodded and got up and approached the door. As soon as I opened it, I saw Harris standing in front of me. I frowned. "Harris? What's going on?" I asked him. "Hi, Pete. Nothing is wrong. It's just... um... I need to write a letter to someone." Harris said sullenly. "Who?" I asked. "Aja. Duke and Manna's daughter. I love her and miss her, but I'm not sure if she feels the same way about you help me write the letter tomorrow?" Harris asked me. "Huh. What makes you think I'll say no? Of course I'll help." I nodded. "Thanks." Was all Harris said before leaving. I closed the door and stood there in deep thought. "Honey, who was that?" Popuri asked me, gently rocking Rugosa to sleep.

"That was Harris. He wanted me to help him write a letter to Duke and Manna's daughter, Aja." I replied. "Pete, don't you think Manna or Duke should know about this? Maybe they can help." Popuri suggested. My eyebrows rose up. "Yeah. Great idea. I'll be back, Honey." I left the house and headed on over to the winery. When I approached the door, I knocked several times. Seconds later, Manna answered. "Pete. What are you doing at this time?" Manna asked me. "To tell you something. Harris came by my house not too long ago. He was whining about Aja, about how badly he wanted to write a letter to her, but he doesn't have the motivation to." I told her.

Manna's eyes lit up in surprise. "Really? Poor Harris. Sadly, there's nothing that me or Duke can do to help. We haven't seen or heard from Aja since she left years ago. I'm sorry, Pete. Tomorrow, tell Harris I'm sorry." Manna said sympathetically. "It's okay. Don't trouble yourself over it." I nodded, then left back home. Tomorrow and the days after tomorrow and next year are definitely going to be interesting.


	27. Chapter 27 A Rival For Ann

**Episode 27: A Rival For Ann**

* * *

Sunday, 1st of Winter, 2001

* * *

At 6:02 a.m., Popuri is busy making rice omelette with the whisk I bought to help make improvements in cooking omelettes while I held Rugosa in my arms watching the Shogi Hour channel. All he was doing is looking up at me and flailing his stubby arms a bit. He is wearing blue pajamas with a picture of a baby duck on the chest area. Initially I had him facing the television screen, but I lifted him a few feet up from my lap and had him face me. "Hey, Rugosa, do you want a cap?" I asked him. All he did in reply was smile and giggle. "I'll see if I can find a good one for you." I promised him. I enjoyed talking to Rugosa more than watching the Shogi Hour, so I decided to turn off the television using the remote and carry Rugosa over to one of our windows and watch all the snow falling outside. "See that, Rugosa? See all that white powder falling outside?" I said to him.

Rugosa looked out the window. He smiled and tried reaching out at the window. I guess he wanted to touch the falling snowflakes. "That is snow! It is very cold outside, so I'm not sure Popuri will want you to go out there." I said. Rugosa stopped reaching for the window and turned to look at me. "Hmmm..." He mumbled, looking into my eyes, then touched my nose. "Breakfast is ready!" Popuri called. Minutes later, after eating, we heard someone knocking on the door. "Woof!" King barked, startled. "Honey, could you get that?" "Okay, Honey." I nodded, got up out of my chair and headed for the door. "Who is it? I called, standing a foot away form the door."

"It's Harris." My eyes widened at that moment. "Huh?" I felt surprised, I don't get visits from Harris very often. I opened the door, and I saw him standing outside with his brown winter coat over his police uniform. "Hi, morning, Pete." Harris waved at me, then at Popuri, Rugosa and King behind me at the dinner table. "Hey there, Harris. Why the glum look? Still thinking about Aja?" I asked him. He nodded sullenly then averted his gaze, looking over at the tree that used to have the beehive. "*Sigh*, yeah... I came here to apologize," he admitted. "Apologize? For what?" I frowned in confusion.

"For asking you to help me write a letter to her. I'm sorry about all this. This is my personal issue, and I shouldn't have asked you to get involved. It was real selfish of me." Harris looked so sad, I've never seen him like this before. "Harris, what's wrong with you? This is not you." I told him. "*Sniff*... I know, but-" "Harris, is that you?" A familiar voice called. Harris and I looked to the direction of where the voice came from. It is Zack, and he just arrived in my farm. "Zack?" Harris was a bit more surprised than me. "Hello, Harris. I got something for you." "What is it?" Harris wanted to know.

Zack reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope, handing it to Harris. "It's a letter... From Aja." He said. Harris's eyes widened! He took the envelope and checked it. It said: "From: Aja To: Harris" "... This is definitely her handwriting... Yes! This is too good to be true! Wow! I've finally found the motivation to write her back! Bye, Zack, Pete! and thanks!" Harris ran off. Zack and I watched him go. I snickered. "It's amazing how love from a woman can perk a man right up like magic." I told Zack. "You're right about that, Pete. Well, see you this evening." Zack turned and left the farm. I stepped outside to get ready to do my farm work.

In the hothouse, all the corn are ripe for harvesting, including the fruit of of the Orangecup flowers! After harvesting all the corn, watering the stalks and throwing them in the shipping box, I turned my attention to the Orangecup fruits. They kinda look like orange colored strawberries, the only difference is they don't have seeds all over them. I picked one and ate it. The fruit tasted tangy and sweet! I let my tongue dance around in my mouth, tasting the juices that didn't go down my throat. This is one of the best fruits I've ever tasted! "Nice! I've got to grow more of these!" I exclaimed. I threw 8 Orangecup fruits and harvested the last 9 and took them in the house and stored them in the fridge.

While Popuri stayed in the house to feed Rugosa and change his smelly diapers, I fed my hens, cows, sheep, Dash, turned eggs into mayo, shipped them, milked my cows, sheared my sheep, turned all milk into cheese, and all wool into yarn. Silk's wool sparkled as if glitter is on it, unlike the rest, and when I threw it in the yarn maker machine, the machine converted the sparkling wool, and it came out as golden yarn! Awesome! After all my work got finished, at 10:00, Popuri and I decided to visit Ellen and Stu and see how they're doing.

When we reached her house and came inside, we found out that we aren't the only visitors. Mayor Thomas is here as well. "Good morning!" Thomas greeted us. "Why hello there!" Ellen smiled. "Pete! Popuri! Rugosa! Hey!" Stu waved cheerfully at us. He was playing with his toys- cars, action figures, etc."Thomas! I didn't expect to see you. Good morning!" I brusquely shook Thomas's hand. "Me either! But it's always a pleasure to see you and your wife and son, Pete." Thomas nodded modestly. "Thomas is right, Pete. You should be proud of yourself, running your grandfather's farm in such an impressive manner, marrying Popuri, having Rugosa, your parents must be very impressed." Ellen said.

"They are. Even my brother, Jack. He wants to come here and see Rugosa, but he's too tied up with farming in Forget-Me-Not Valley right now." I said. "Hey, Pete, want to play cops and robbers with me?" Stu asked me. "Sure. Why not?" I got down on the floor with him while Popuri holding Rugosa sat down next to me. "Have you ever ridden a cow?" Stu asked me. I searched my memories. "... Yeah. When my grandpa was still alive, when I visited him for summer vacation, I did." I replied. "Cool. I want to sometime. You ever heard of the rodeo? I think they use a different kind of cow, though." Stu said. "They do. They use males for rodeos." I told him. "So, uh, what were you and Thomas talking about before we got here, Ellen?" I asked her.

"Mineral Town in the years before you, Popuri and your parents were born. In those times, we had many myths and legends we liked to share to our children. Myths that inspire imagination and wonder. People talk in olden times of seeing a snow-white flower blooming on snowy winter days. They call it the Flower of Happiness. Nobody ever sees the flower these days. But I'd like to see it once before I die." Ellen replied dreamily. Stu looked up at Ellen suddenly. "... You... You mean you won't be here forever?" Stu asked sadly. "Unfortunately, Stu, that's true. I'm too old. I can barely walk anymore. One day you'll get old and you'll see what I mean." Ellen smiled at Stu. He looked sad. "... I like being young, though..."

"Everyone and everything grows and dies out. Flowers start as seeds, then they grow into beautiful flowers, but one day they'll wither and die." Ellen said to depressed Stu. I started thinking, what if I could find the flower? After all, it is snowing! I stood up. "Hey, Ellen, what if I went out there and found the Flower of Happiness for you? I'll go find it for you." I said with confidence. "Pete, don't you realize that it is snowing outside? If you stayed out there for more than 10 minutes, you'll freeze to death!" Thomas said.

"Don't worry, Thomas. I won't end up like Cliff last year. I'll be careful." I promised Thomas. "I'm serious, Pete! Wait another day, okay? Please. Don't make the same mistake Cliff did." Thomas pleaded. Memories came back. Memories of me finding Cliff unconscious in the Square last year... It nearly gave me a heart attack. How would Popuri feel if I let myself freeze? "... Alright, Thomas. I'll wait another day. But I promise you, Ellen, I'll show you the Flower of Happiness before the day you pass away. Heck, I'll show Basil the flower, too. I bet he'd love to see a rare specimen like that." I said. After visiting Ellen, we returned back home at 3:21 to warm up and rest. We stayed home for the entire day. I also had to repair the fences the snowy weather damaged. Luckily I didn't catch a cold.

* * *

Tuesday, 3rd of Winter, 2001

* * *

I was in the bedroom, pinching my nostrils shut with my right hand fingers because Popuri is changing Rugosa's diaper... He didn't pee, either, if you know what I mean. "Pete, Honey, come on. You'll have to do this yourself one day. I know it smells bad, but as parents, we have to deal with this," Popuri said as she grabbed some wet wipes out of a bag and began cleaning Rugosa's rear end. I glared at Popuri in outrage. "That's easy for YOU to say!" I said with a nasal voice by accident. Popuri giggled because my nasal voice sounded funny to her, even Rugosa giggled. I stood up. "I'll be in the living room... getting fresh air," I mumbled and walked out. A few minutes later, I was holding Rugosa in my arms while watching Naru on television demonstrate how to make Truffle Rice.

Popuri was in the kitchen cooking rice omelettes using the whisk. I looked Rugosa in the face. He stared into my eyes with a blank expression. "...Oh, you want to challenge me to a staring contest? All right, you're on!" I said. I looked into Rugosa's eyes, he looked into mine. 6 seconds later, Rugosa blinked and giggled. I looked confused because Rugosa wasn't trying to keep his eyes open. "You blinked. Did you do that on purpose?" I asked him. "Honey, Rugosa is still a baby. He doesn't know how to play staring contests. You have to teach him." Popuri called from the kitchen. I shrugged. Why don't we simplify things a bit? "All right. Let's do something different..." I let Rugosa sit on my lap, then I brought my hands up, shielding my eyes for a few seconds. Then I opened my hands like curtains, revealing my face to Rugosa.

"Peekaboo, I see you" I said to Rugosa as if I was singing. He smiled and giggled, revealing his pink gums. I closed my hands again, then 3 seconds later opened them again. "Pekaboo, you see me" I grinned. "Hee hee hee hee hee..." Rugosa giggled, waving his little arms around in excitement. "Woof!" King barked next to me. I looked down at him. "Hey, King, this is my son, Rugosa. Rugosa, this is my dog, King." I held Rugosa at King, then King leaned at Rugosa, then began sniffing his face, which made Rugosa giggle, probably because he felt King's wet nose touch him. Then King began licking Rugosa, making him laugh. "All right, everybody, breakfast is ready!" Popuri called.

After finishing my farm work, repairing the fences which I forgot to do yesterday, feeding Dash, my cows, sheep and hens, which took almost all morning, I went to Barley's place and bought more fodder for my cows and sheep. Popuri with Rugosa went ahead to Doug's Inn to buy a sandwich to snack on. I have much more chicken feed than I have fodder, to be honest. "Okay, I'll send the fodder to your barn as soon as I can." Barley promised me. "Thanks, Barley," I said with a grateful smile as I stuffed my wallet back in my right pocket. "Oh, by the way, have you heard?" Barley asked me. "Heard what?" I frowned in confusion. "Due to the heavy snow yesterday, a visitor from Flowerbud Village is stuck here for a while." Barley told me. "Who is it?" I asked. Barley scratched his bald head in thought.

"... I don't remember who it was. Go to Doug's Inn and see for yourself. "Okay, I will. Thanks." I turned around and headed for the door. "Goodbye, Pete!" Barley waved bye. "Bye, Pete! Don't turn into a popsicle!" May said. "Me? Popsicle? Not going to happen!" I assured May with a confident smirk before shutting the door. I headed over to Doug's Inn, my feet stomping through 6 1/2 feet of snow. I entered the Inn and was welcomed with lukewarm air brushing against my face. "Oh, Honey, there you are!" Popuri called me, her mouth full of a piece of a sandwich she ordered. Ann was holding Rugosa in her arms. "I'm finally here!" I declared as I came up to Popuri and kissed her, but she got some cheesecake crumbs on my lips and I had to wipe them off! "Oh, sorry, Honey! I forgot to wipe my lips with a napkin." Popuri apologized.

"You know, Pete, your baby reminds me of you." Doug said behind the bar as he was cleaning a beer cup with a white rag. "Really? Is that so?" I smiled. "Yeah. Seeing Rugosa reminds me of the time of your first birthday. You look just like Tony, and I have no doubt Rugosa will look like you when he reaches your age." Doug said. "Doug, stop! You're embarrassing me!" I said. "Awh, come on, Pete, what's wrong being embarrassed about this little cutie growing up to look like you?" Ann asked me as she walked around with Rugosa in her arms. Rugosa started giggling because Ann was making funny faces. "Oh, Pete, have you heard that a resident of Flowerbud Village is stuck here for a few days because of the blizzard a couple days ago?" Doug asked me. I nodded. "Yeah. Barley told me. Who is it?" "Well... Oh, here she comes now." Doug said as he looked ahead and saw the mystery person coming down the stairs and approaching us. I turned around to see who it is. My mouth slowly dropped in surprise.

"Hello, Pete. Remember me?" It's Claire! She approached me, her blond hair swaying gracefully back and forth behind her head. "You!" I exclaimed. "'You'? Is that any way to greet a girl? You do remember my name, don't you?" Claire asked me as she took a seat at the bar. "Yeah. You're Claire, from the chicken festival." I said. "Who is that, Honey?" Popuri asked me. "That's Claire. She's a farmer from Flowerbud Village who participated in the chicken festival this year." I told Popuri. "Oh." Popuri nodded. "Oh, uh, Claire, this is my wife, Popuri. Over there with Ann is our baby, Rugosa." I said. Claire's eyebrows widened in a perfect arch in surprise. "Wow! You're a husband and father now? That's great! I'm happy for you! Really, I am!" Claire came up to me and gave me a congratulations pat on the back. I was drinking orange juice when she did that, so I nearly choked. "Ahem... So, what brings you all the way up here to Mineral Town, Claire?" I asked her.

"Well, Pete, Mayor Theodore sent me on an errand to get a few items from Thomas, but when I got here on the 1st day, the blizzard started and I'm stuck here until I can get 3 days without a blizzard or snowstorm." Claire told me, then asked Doug for a slice of apple pie. "Oh. Well, I'll be back this evening, all right? Popuri and I are heading back home." I said as Popuri came up to Ann and gently took Rugosa into her arms. "All right. Take care, Pete!" Clair said as we departed out the door. "I see you two are friendly rivals." Popuri commented.. "Yeah. Claire and I had a blast during the chicken festival." I said. Popuri nodded. We headed back home to warm up and relax.

For the entire morning and some of the afternoon, I went fishing, I only caught one fish. I also went to the winter mine and tried to dig as deep as I could for rare objects or items or something like that, but I didn't get anywhere, plus I wasn't physically prepared for a long dig, so at 3:20, I left the winter mine and returned to town, heading to Doug's Inn to buy myself a good, tasty set meal. As soon as I came up to the Inn's entrance, I opened the doors, walked in and headed for the bar. "Hey there, Pete! What can I get you?" Doug greeted me, standing behind his cashier.

"Gimme an apple pie." I replied as I took a seat and gave Doug the cash. "All right. One apple pie," Doug verified my order. As I was waiting, I looked to my left and saw Claire casually talking to Cliff. I could clearly hear what they are saying. "... So, do you come here often?" Claire asked Cliff. I dunno if it was imagination, but judging from a subtle look in her blue eyes, I think Claire is making a pass at Cliff.

"Actually, I live here. I don't have my own house, but I got a job, at least." Cliff replied. "Oh, I see. What exactly do you do?" Claire wanted to know, brushing her long blond hair back behind her earlobes. "Well, I work at the winery, picking grapes and turning them into either grape juice or wine. It's hard work, but I love it." Cliff admitted, then. drunk a bottle of water.

"Wow. I bet you've grown some fine muscles, haven't you, Cliff?" Claire asked with an amused smile. Ann was nearby, scrubbing an empty table with table soap and a towel, but when she heard Claire say that, her body suddenly stiffened. Cliff chuckled at Claire's remark. "Hey, I'm not lifting weights, Claire. I'm just making drinks." He said modestly. "But you said you're working hard, right?" "Yeah." "Do your arms ache when you work?" "... Now that you mention it, yeah." Cliff reluctantly admitted. "Then that means your arms are getting good exercise. Do you mind if I take a look at your muscles?" Claire asked Cliff.

"NO!" Ann suddenly shouted so suddenly at the top of her lungs, I nearly choked on my apple pie, Cliff nearly fell out of his chair and Doug dropped his profits on the floor. We all looked over at Ann, standing there like she saw a ghost. She looked like she had no idea where she is or what she done. "...What?" She asked, breathing heavily. "Why were you shouting?" I asked her. She looked at me, her left eye and cheek twitching for some odd reason. "Shouting? I was shouting?" She tried to play innocent. "Ann, don't play dumb. There's no one else over there but you." Cliff said. Ann flinched. "Uh... I... Uh... I was... talking to Nora!" She said. We looked up at Nora on the 2nd floor, looking down at us from the rail. "*Meow*" Nora meowed innocently. "Why were you yelling at Nora?" Doug asked her.

"Uhm, Nora was being a naughty cat again. Yeah, that's it! She was being a naughty cat! Like last time! Remember, Dad?" Ann was starting to sweat, feeling a bit edgy. Doug scratched his beard. "... Yes, I remember... All right, we'll just forget this ever happened." Doug said. "Okay. *Whew*!" Ann looked more relaxed now the pressure is off her. I went back to eating my pie. I know that was Ann shouting "No". And I think I know why she did that. She's mad that Claire is hitting on her boyfriend, Cliff. Oh boy. If Claire has a crush on Cliff... There will be major trouble. I came back home and spent time with my wife and child, playing with them, including King, and watching movies, and playing this board game I bought from Jeff in the Supermarket.

* * *

Wednesday, 4th of Winter, 2001

* * *

After watering my plants in the hothouse, I set out into the forest to find the Flower of Happiness because today is another snowy day... I've been looking for it all day and still no such luck. At 3:16, I returned home to cool down and relax with my beloved wife and son. Ahh, the joys of being a husband and father. Now I know what its like being in Dad's shoes.

* * *

Thursday, 5th of Winter, 2001

* * *

Another fine, snowy morning. While Popuri is feeding Rugosa baby formula milk, I went to the hothouse, watered my patches of sprouting Toy flowers and Orangecup flowers, and harvested all my corn, and cut down the stalks with my sickle because I want to grow something else now. I spent 2 1/2 hours in the forest chopping wood and looking for the Flower of Happiness. Where can I find it? It should be here someplace. I guess not all mythologies are true. I gave up for today, returned home and rested at the house warming up and came back out to repair the fences. I am so glad that I didn't catch a cold. I guess my body is getting used to the winter air. To me, it feels 60 degrees even though its actually 56 degrees out here. I guess it's because I'm wearing two extra tee shirts under my overalls. I wonder how Ann, Claire and Cliff are doing...?

I hope Claire and Ann didn't get into a fight over Cliff... I started thinking over the possibility of that happening while I was brushing my cows and sheep. Ann wouldn't do a thing like that, but if she's that close to Cliff, and Clair comes in to try to steal Cliff away from Ann, there is a possibility that would happen. After milking my cows and feeding everyone, I left the barn and came back home. I saw Popuri sitting down, playing "peekaboo" with Rugosa. "I see you two are having fun." I walked up to Popuri and sat down next to her. "Rugosa is such a cutie, I love playing with him. Isn't that right, little Rugosa? Who's my cute baby?" Popuri said lovingly as she nuzzled her node against Rugosa's, making him giggle. I put my arms around Popuri. "I gotta admit, he is cute. But does that mean I'm not cute to you?" I asked her.

Popuri looked at me funny, then smiled. "Don't be silly, Honey! You and Rugosa are both cute!" She kissed me, then kissed Rugosa on his forehead. Rugosa started giggling and laughing uncontrollably. "See?" Popuri smiled at me. "Ahh, you're just trying to humor me." I smiled back and gave Popuri a smooch. Then I reached out and gently took Rugosa out of Popuri's arms. He looked at me with those cute brown eyes as if he's staring into my soul.

"What's with that focused gaze? Is there something in my teeth?" I asked Rugosa, licking my teeth with my tongue. "No, he's just looking at your cap." Popuri said. Using my left arm, I removed my cap from my head and showed it to Rugosa. "You like this cap? You want it? I'll make you one someday. When you're older." I promised him. Rugosa squealed and giggled, showing his cute pink gums. "By the way, Honey, remember Claire?" "The girl from the Inn? Yes. Why?" Popuri asked me.

"Umm... I noticed that she has taken a liking to Cliff, and that's a problem." I said. "How is that a problem? Isn't Cliff single?" Popuri asked me. "Honey, he's taken by Ann!" I exclaimed. Popuri's eyes widened briefly then she shook her head in shame. "! ...Oh. I forgot. I don't see them together often, so I didn't know they're a couple," Popuri said. "I've seen enough to know that they are. Ann is just hiding her feelings. If she doesn't make her feelings known to Cliff, Claire might steal Cliff away from Ann." I said. Popuri let out a soft gasp. "Want to go to the Inn this afternoon and check on them?" Popuri suggested. "Yeah." I nodded. Popuri grabbed her bag that has diapers, a pacifier and milk bottle before we headed out.

Rugosa really loved the snow, so Popuri had to keep him wrapped tight in his warm blanket and hold him close to her bosom for warmth as we headed on over to the Inn. When we got there, we saw Cliff sitting at the bar, talking to Ann, who is on her break. Not only they were in the inn, Won was here, even Harris and Claire, eating lunch, taking a break from their usual work. "So far, so good." I mumbled to Popuri as we walked further into the inn, looking for a place to sit down. Suddenly, Rugosa started crying suddenly. "Uh-oh. Somebody is ready for lunch," Popuri said. She sat down at the nearest table, set her bag on the table, pulled out a milk bottle out of her bag, and popped it into Rugosa's open maw and he shut up and started drinking. I saw Ann run up to me as soon as I shifted my gaze from Popuri feeding Rugosa. "Pete! You're here! Am I glad to see you!" Ann exclaimed, breathing heavily after she stopped in front of me. "Whoa, Ann! Where's the fire?" I asked her.

She pointed over at Claire to our left, adjacent from the table Popuri is sitting at, and I saw her eating a set meal of greens, mashed potatoes with gravy, corn and dressing with cranberry sauce. "Claire?" I whispered towards Ann. "Yes!" She said with a curt nod. "She's been flirting with Cliff and she won't stop!" Ann whispered. "Huh. I don't blame her. If I was a girl instead of a guy, I'd go for Cliff too," I joked, but I wasn't smiling.

"Be serious, Pete! I don't know what to do about this! I really need help- I don't want Claire taking my Cliff away!" Ann said, trying her best to keep her voice down so that only I can hear her. I looked at Ann in amusement, crossing my arms. ""My Cliff"? You really like him, don't you?" I whispered. Ann dropped her head down a bit as if she is ashamed about her feelings. "... More than "like", to be honest," she said nervously. I put my hands on Ann's shoulders. "Ann, there's nothing wrong with falling in love, all right?" "There's nothing wrong with it? Then why do I feel so nervous...?" Ann asked me. I smiled.

"A few days ago, you told me that you didn't need love. Are you sure you told me the truth?" I asked her. She didn't reply, looking ashamed. Ann turned around to see Claire casually talking to Cliff, still eating her set meal while Cliff was just eating a sandwich. Ann sighed. "I've never fallen in love before, Pete... I don't know what to do..." She whined. "Follow your heart, Ann. Before I met Popuri, I've never fallen in love before either... You might not believe it, but I think you are the reason why Cliff is staying here, not just because he works at the winery." I said. Ann softly gasped and thought my words over. Hours later, at 5:00 we came back home just in time to catch Zack picking up my produce. "Hey, young couple." Zack waved at us.

"Hello, Zack. Aren't you cold with only that shirt on?" I asked him. "When you have layer after layer of muscle in your arms and legs, the winter air has nothing on you. Hahahaha- ATCHOO! ... Haha! Just kidding!" Zack joked, fake sneezing. "Just... don't overdo it, alright?" I warned Zack before we stepped in the house. "Don't worry about me, Pete. Just do your business. You're doing great as a farmer." Zack said. Before I shut the door, I smiled at Zack. "... Thanks... That means a lot." I said. Zack gave me a salute then I shut the door.

* * *

Friday, 6th of Winter, 2001

* * *

6:19 a.m. I was still sound asleep until... "Oh no! Honey, wake up!" I heard Popuri cry out. I immediately snapped my eyelids open! "What?! What?!" I quickly looked around left and right. "It's Rugosa! Come here!" Popuri said. We walked over to Rugosa's bed. His face is red as an apple! And he was whimpering like a sad puppy. I gasped. "Wha... What's wrong with him?!" I touched his face. "... Wow! His head is too warm! What happened, Honey?" I asked Popuri. Her eyes were filled with tears, and she was sniffling. "... When I woke up this morning, Rugosa had a high fever! I don't know what to do!" She cried. Oh man... A fever... I can't let this go on... But how will Rugosa be cured? "What should we do, Honey?" Popuri looked at me like a sad puppy. "I'm thinking, Honey, I'm thinking... Aha! Let's take him to the clinic! The Doc and Elli might know what to do!" I finally said.

Popuri and I were anxiously waiting in the waiting room, sitting in soft, comfortable chairs, waiting for The Doc to come and give us a report on Rugosa's health. After 4 minutes of waiting, The Doc came up to us. "Doc..." I whispered solemnly. "Will our baby be okay...?" Popuri whimpered. "He'll be okay. It's just a cold." I blinked. "Oh?" I was not expecting this. All the fear drained out of me and Popuri. "A cold?" She smiled hopefully. "Don't worry. This shot will help him." The Doc said, showing us a syringe of blue colored liquid inside it. Enraged, Popuri shot up out of her chair, giving Doc the glare of death.

"What?! A shot?!" She exclaimed angrily. "Honey, calm down. It's the only way he'll feel better." I assured her. To my surprise, The Doc suddenly smiled and laughed! "Hahahahaha! You don't like shots, huh? It's going to be okay. Rugosa is a boy." After Doc said that, Popuri calmed down. "Really...? Oh... what a relief!" She sighed. "Remember when you gave birth to Rugosa, Honey? I've had shots before when I was little. I know for a fact the pain pales in comparison to labor pains." I told Popuri. She looked at me funny.

* * *

Saturday, 7th of Winter, 2001

* * *

After watering my flowers and cabbage seeds in the hothouse, feeding my hens, turning their eggs into mayo, you know the whole routine, I watched the TV shopping channel to see what they got selling. Today they're auctioning off a Mixer. After watching cartoons with Popuri and Rugosa, I went to Saibara's place at 10:00 to check if he's finished with the accessory I asked him to make. He finished it and it is a necklace with pink pearls. Ooh, Popuri is going to love this... And she did! She definitely loved it! I also went to Poultry Farm and bought 99 units of chicken feed, then I went to Doug's Inn to order the Mixer for $500. Fortunately, for today, no conflicts between Claire and Ann. I stayed at the Inn to see what would happen.

Claire and Ann talked to Cliff periodically during their spare time, something Ann didn't have since she works at the Inn, cleaning and Claire does nothing, which means Claire has more time to chat with Cliff than Ann does, which frustrated Ann deeply. I sighed. Ann better gather her courage and tell Cliff how she truly feels about him, otherwise Claire will win Cliff's heart instead. Even though she wears overalls like me and Ann do, she's far from acting like a tomboy. Unlike Ann, she seems pretty confident using her charms on any guy, especially with her slim but not ill-proportioned figure, long pretty blond hair reaching down to her back and alluring blue eyes... Ann has a tough rival on her hands.

At 3:00, I went to Barley's house and bought a cow and sheep. The sheep I named Jil, the cow I named Popi, then I bought 61 units of fodder. After that, I went fishing. The only thing I managed to catch is a fish small enough for me to swallow whole. Instead of taking it back home, I simply ate it. Not much for Popuri to cook, anyway. I went digging in the mines next, the mines near the hot springs, behind the waterfall. I found two gold ores and one silver. Then I went to the Inn and bought two bags of cabbage seeds from Won.

That's about it and I decided to give up and just go back home, plant the cabbage seeds in the hothouse and chill with my family all day. Ann came by this evening to let me know that my brother, Jack, got married to Flora a few days ago. I was shocked. Popuri and I could've been at his wedding! But that's okay. I'm glad my little brother found his own wife. I wrote a letter to him today, congratulating him and apologizing for not hearing about the good news sooner.

* * *

Sunday, 8th of Winter, 2001

* * *

I woke up, ate breakfast with my family, and went outside alone to water my crops in the hothouse, feed my livestock and harvest their produce. Last and DEFINITELY least, I had to repair the fences because its snowing today, and I heard on the news it'll continue snowing tomorrow. After all that hard work, I returned back to the house to warm up. Popuri was holding Rugosa in her arms as he was holding a rattle in his right hand, shaking it, King was in the kitchen wandering around aimlessly, sniffing for something. "Brrr... Did I miss anything interesting, Honey?" I asked her, brushing snowflakes off my shoulders. "Nope. Nothing out of the ordinary." Popuri shrugged then walked over to the window. "See the snow falling, Rugosa? That is snow." Popuri said cheerily, holding Rugosa up so he can see the snow falling outside from the window.

I walked up to Popuri and put my hands on her waist and kissed her neck. "You don't plan on going back outside with Rugosa, do you...?" I asked her. "Are you joking? After the day he had a fever, I'm not going back out there until he we buy better clothes for him to wear during winter. These blankets aren't working." Popuri said defensively. I looked at her incredulously. "Fever? Honey, he just had a cold." I reminded her. "So what? He almost had a fever, and I'm not going to let that happen to my precious baby again!" Popuri shot back, but surprisingly, Rugosa wasn't startled by her outburst. Then Popuri came back to her senses. "... I'm sorry for yelling at you, Honey." Popuri said, affectionately touching my face with her left hand while cradling Rugosa with her right arm.

"It's just that... when Rugosa got sick, I nearly panicked. I know you mean well, but please understand I don't want our baby to get sick again, I just can't... But you, Pete... when he got sick, you kept your cool. You knew what to do..." Popuri softly embraced me, still holding Rugosa. I smiled. "It's pretty ironic for you to say how calm I am." I said. "Why?" Popuri looked confused. "Back when you were giving birth to Rugosa, I couldn't stand to hear you cry out in pain. It got me so stressed out." I said, recalling the event in my mind. Popuri smiled. "... You panicked too, huh?" "Yep. Just like you when Rugosa got sick. I love you both. Its too painful for me to see or hear you or Rugosa in pain. " I admitted, bringing my face up close to Popuri, then looked down at Rugosa and touched his nose with my right index finger. Popuri smiled affectionately, blushing. "I know I've said this over and over again, but I'm so happy that I married you." She leaned at me and we kissed each other for 5 seconds. Rugosa looked up at us, clueless.

Hours passed. It is 11:21 a.m. Popuri, Rugosa and I were watching a cartoon show called "A Farm Story", about a boy named Will and his adventures in farming. Even though it's a cartoon, I can definitely relate to him. "Hey, Honey." Popuri called. "Yes?" I answered. "How's Ann doing? When I went shopping a couple hours ago in the Supermarket, I saw her there, and she seemed a bit stressed." Popuri told me. "... Oh. She's worried that Claire, the visitor in the Inn might charm Cliff into liking her instead." I said. "Oh, that's not good. I've seen Cliff and Ann together sometimes, and I get this feeling they would make a great couple." Popuri said, cradling Rugosa close as we sat down watching the show. "I told her if you really love Cliff, you need to let him know before it's too late." I said.

"Pete, she might be too scared to do it. Why don't you head on over to the Inn and encourage her to?" Popuri asked me. I gave her suggestion some thought. "Hmm... That's a good idea." I agreed. "You know, Pete, before we got married, I was a little nervous when I realized that I liked you more than I liked Kai, but you know what?" "What?" "I talked to my Mom about how I felt about you, and I told her how nervous I am, and she said: "Popuri, it's okay to be nervous. It's natural to feel nervous when you feel romantic feelings. But if you let your fears hold you back, the result won't be so good." That's what she told me. I took her words to heart and I was hardly scared about showing my feelings to you." Popuri said. My eyes lit up. "Hey, Popuri, wouldn't it be better if YOU coached Ann?" I asked her.

"Why?" Popuri asked. I gave her a confused frown. "I'm a guy. You're a girl. Ann will be able to relate to you more if you coached her. Girl-to-girl talk, know what I mean? I'll stay here and watch over Rugosa for you." I suggested. Popuri looked up at the ceiling. "... I guess that'll work. Ann might listen to me more easily since we're both girls." Popuri said. "All right. Here, take care of Rugosa for me while I'm gone," Popuri said as she stood up and headed for the door. "Don't worry, Honey. We'll have loads of fun! Isn't that right, son?" Rugosa giggled at me after I said that. "Oh! Be sure to change his diapers when the time comes!" Popuri said before heading out the door. "What?! Aww man!" I whined, which made Rugosa laugh almost hysterically. "What have I gotten myself into...?" I moaned.


	28. Chapter 28 A Rival For Ann part 2

**Episode 28: A Rival For Ann part 2**

* * *

Monday, 9th of Winter, 2001

* * *

Another snowy, beautiful day. If we go through three days without a blizzard or snowstorm, Claire will have to stay a little while longer in Mineral Town, and that's bad news for Ann. Me and my great family were eating breakfast- rice omelettes and biscuits with wild grape jam, and orange juice for drinks. The only thing Rugosa had for breakfast is milk in a bottle. Can't eat anything like me and Popuri until he grows some teeth.

"This rice omelette is delicious, Honey." I smiled at Popuri, tasting the aftertaste of omelette in my mouth. "Whenever you eat something I cook, you always swallow it all in one bite." Popuri smiled back, holding Rugosa in her arms. Popuri looked down at him. "Isn't that right, Rugosa? Daddy is a big eater." Popuri then gently nuzzled her nose against Rugosa's causing him to laugh.

"Hey, are you saying I binge?" I asked Popuri. She looked up at me with her usual innocent smile. "Nope. Healthy men need healthy food. That's where I come in." she said cheerily. I shrugged, dipping my fork in the half eaten mound of omelette. "You're right... I know you're right." I leaned at Rugosa. "Son, when you get a girlfriend, make sure she looks like your mom. She's amazing," I told Rugosa.

He giggled, showing his cute pink gums at me. I leaned back. "Whew..." I sighed. Suddenly someone was knocking on the door. "I'll get it." I informed Popuri. I stood up out of my chair and approached the door. When I opened it, there was Zack standing in front of me, a few snow powder falling on his flat hair. "Zack, morning!" "Hey there, Pete!" Zack gave me a big grin as he shook my hand. "Wow, Pete, you have a stronger grip now." Zack complimented me.

"Well, when you've been handling an ax, hammer and garden hoe for two years, your muscles get exercise. By the way, aren't you cold with just that shirt on you?" I asked him. "Well, not really. I'm a little hot blooded to freeze so easily."Zack said, brushing snow powder off his shoulders. "Really?" "I'm sure. Don't worry about me. By the way, I'm here to ask you do you plan on taking King to the Dog Race tomorrow." My eyes widened. "It's tomorrow? Agh, I should've checked my calendar...! Alright, yes, I'll enter him." I nodded. "Great. I'm sure you'll win first place this year. I'm sure of it. See you tomorrow. I'll be picking up your dog then." Zack said as he left. I closed the door and exhaled.

I've been training with King for a while, but lately I forgot all about the race! And so, after Zack left, I came outside into the hothouse to water my cabbage seeds, Orangecup and Toy Flowers, I fed my hens, turned their eggs into mayo and put them in the shipping box, extracted honey form the beehive (I'm surprised I didn't disturb the hibernating bees), then I brushed and fed Dash, and did the same to all my cows and hens.

Lacta is not a baby cow anymore, she's one step closer to being an adult, and all my sheep have fully grown their wool back. I turned milk into cheddar cheese and wool into yarn and threw them all in the shipping box. I sighed. I wonder how Ann is doing... The last thing I did before heading into town is fixing the fences. Not my favorite job, but I love feeling the cool breeze touch my face, and watching little powders of snow fall around me.

Popuri stayed at home with Rugosa because she doesn't want to risk Rugosa catching a cold like last time. I don't blame her. It is 10:44, and I first visited Gray and Saibara and chatted with them for a while, then I went to Doug's Inn. I was the only customer for the time being, Claire and Ann were probably upstairs in their rooms, and I ordered apple pie for lunch, then I went to the Supermarket and bought some rice balls, fish food, bread, jam, tomatoes and lettuce and brought the groceries back home. Then at 1:11, I decided to head over to the winery and have a friendly chat with Cliff. I walked down the stairs into the cool wine cellar. There I found Cliff filling wine from barrels into empty bottles. "Afternoon, Wine Man," I said jokingly to get Cliff's attention. He slowly turned his head towards me and forced a small smile. "Oh hey, Pete. Nice snowy day we got today, huh?"

"Yeah, I'll say." I agreed when I slowly approached Cliff, checking out my surroundings, like the wine barrels, and the fan hanging on the ceiling, the wooden blades rotating quickly at a fast speed to spread the cool air around. "Claire is going to be staying a little while longer thanks to this snow. She can't get back to Flowerbud if we can't get three days in a row without snow," Cliff said. "I know... I wonder how the animals in her farm are doing? Who will take care of them while she's gone?" I said, feeling worried. "I wouldn't be so worried. This morning, Claire received a call from Theodore, Flowerbud's mayor, and he told her that he has hired Sara, a rookie farmer to take care of her farm while she's gone." Cliff told me. "Oh... That's cool. By the way, Cliff... Can I ask you a personal question?" I slowly said. Cliff finished filling the lat bottle then stored them in the shelf that has more than a dozen triangular holes to hold bottles of wine in. He then turned around facing me and rubbed his hands together. "Sure. What's up?" He asked me. I inhaled for a second. "Umm... Do you... enjoy Claire's company...?" Cliff scoffed at my question.

"Claire is a fun girl, no doubt. I enjoy talking to her as much as I do with Ann... The only thing I don't understand about Ann is why she acts all nervous around me..." Cliff sniffed both of his armpits for a second. "I always shower..." Then he exhaled into the palm of his right hand and sniffed his own breath. "... I don't have bad breath. I don't know what it is about me that makes Ann feel uncomfortable." Cliff told me. "No, I mean, who do you enjoy being around the most, Claire or Ann?" "Both are great girls, Pete. What are you suggesting?... Wait. I get it now..." Cliff said, his eyes slowly widening to the realization of what I'm trying to ask him. "Cliff, I think Claire has taken a fancy to you, including Ann. You better choose which girl you like the best or Claire and Ann will be competing over you forever." I said. Cliff looked troubled.

"Uh... I don't know... Ann is cute... for a tomboy. I've never met a girl as nice as her before. Claire is something else, too. That long blond hair and beautiful blue eyes... Gaaah! What am I saying!?" Cliff cried, clutching his hair like he has a severe headache. "Whoa, Cliff! I'm sorry, man!" I apologized. "I'm fine, I'm fine... Uggh, I'm so confused right now... Pete, I'm sorry, but I need to be alone for a while, okay?" "All right. I'm sorry about all this." I said as I hesitated from climbing up the stairs. "... Don't worry, Pete. I'm just confused right now." "All right. Take care." I walked up the stairs. Cliff looked down at the floor, picturing the faces of Ann and Claire looking at him and both blowing kisses. Cliff sighed. "How can I go through with this...?" He muttered.

* * *

Tuesday, 10th of Winter, 2001

* * *

I... do NOT want to mention what happened in the Dog Race today. Me and King ended up in last place again, just like last year. I don't know what King's problem is, I trained with him for several hours yesterday evening. How can he be so lazy? Either way, I've put him on punishment. Popuri thinks I'm being too harsh, but I told her I have to scold King one way or another. As King's punishment, he has to eat his least favorite dog food until spring season next year ends.

* * *

Wednesday, 11th of Winter, 2001

* * *

Another snowy day. I bet Ann is secretly angry about that. To make matters worse, it'll continue snowing tomorrow. Well, to start the day off, we ate omelette for breakfast, except Rugosa and King, of course. We were just casually eating, watching the Song Hour on television until Popuri started up a conversation. "Pete, Honey, you should let King eat his favorite dog food. Don't be so hard on him." Popuri pleaded sympathetically. I looked down at King under the table, whining, and disdainfully eating his dog food. I sighed. "Honey, I'm not being rough on him. I just want him to learn the error of his ways. In a race, you can't take breaks from running." "Honey, he's just a dog. Dogs learn better through love and attention. Please understand that. How you're treating King is hurting your relationship with him." Popuri said, giving me the sad puppy expression.

I considered giving in to Popuri's suggestion, but I stopped myself at the last minute, and said: "Honey, I've given King love and attention ever since he was a puppy. I get this feeling that he respects me as a pet owner, but not as an animal trainer." "Honey, I've seen what you've been doing lately. You haven't been giving King much attention like you used to, because of your farm work." Popuri blurted out. My eyes widened. "That's not... Wait, you're right. I've almost been ignoring King lately. I don't even play catch with him very often. You have a point there, Honey. Starting next year, I'll give King all the attention as I can possibly give him." "Thank you, Honey." Popuri gave me a smooch on the cheek. That's all the encouragement I need. Just then someone was knocking on the door.

I chuckled. "As usual, I'll go answer it." I said sarcastically to Popuri. I walked up to the door and opened it. There was good ol' Zack, holding a package in his hand. "Hey, Zack... What's that?" I asked him, talking about the package in his arms. "Oh, this? This is the Mixer you ordered." Zack replied. My eyes widened. "The Mixer? Hahaha! How stupid of me! I completely forgot I ordered this! Thanks!" I laughed at myself, taking the package into my arms. "Hey, no problems, Pete! Take care of your wife and kid, alright?"

"I will, Zack. I always will." I nodded and shut the door as Zack turned and left. I placed the package on the dinner table and began tearing the lids open to reveal the blending machine. "What are you going to make with that?" Popuri asked me. "I'm going to make fruit juice with this, and homemade jam, that way we don't have to go shopping for jelly anymore. I plugged up the Mixer next to the microwave, grabbed an apple, put it in the mixer and turned it on, watching the mixer blend the apple up into juice. After it was done, I poured the juice into a cup and drunk it. I smacked my lips. "Hm. Pretty good." I smiled.

After watering the crops in my hothouse, I picked all the ripe Orangecup seeds, went back home and stored them in the refrigerator. "What are those, Honey?" Popuri asked me, walking around with Rugosa in her arms, casually sucking his pacifier. "Orangecup fruits. Ever heard of them? They're rare but sweet fruits grown from a special flower. Won sells the seeds." I told Popuri. "Let me eat one." "All right." I gave one Oragecup fruit to Popuri and she ate it. "Hmm... Oh, wow! This is one of the best fruits I've eaten! you've GOT to grow more, Honey!" Popuri smiled gleefully. I smiled. I'm glad to make my wife happy. "All right, all right."

I returned outside, fed my hens, cows, sheep and Dash, turned eggs into mayo and shipped them. My cows didn't produce any milk for some reason. When I looked into their eyes, I noticed that they seemed... I don't know, sad. I wondered why, and I came to the conclusion they must be sad about being cooped up in a barn all this time. So, I decided to give a little pep talk to all my sheep and cows. "Hello?" I called out. They looked at me. I took a deep breath and said: "I've been looking around lately... And I've noticed morale around here is at an all time low. So, to bring up the happy atmosphere in this barn, I'm going to give you all a real treat... Starting next year, this spring, I'll let you all walk around outside, and eat grass like you all naturally do. I'm sorry I've had you guys cooped up in this barn, never letting any of you out for a while. I'll make it up to you all, staring next spring. How's that?" After all was said, the cows mooed happily and the sheep went "baaa" happily.

At 2:10 p.m., I went to the Supermarket for Popuri to go shopping. You know how worried Popuri is about getting Rugosa sick again. Inside the Supermarket, I saw Manna talking to Karen, Elli talking to Sasha while Karen stocked products and Jeff casually waited behind the cashier counter waiting on someone to purchase something. "Hey, everyone." I called out to them. "Oh, Pete!" Elli smiled. "Pete!" Sasha waved at me. "Heya, Pete!" Karen greeted me. "Afternoon." Jeff nodded. Jeez, guys, why the long faces?" I asked, noticing the glum mood around the room. "It's this weather. We can't ever get a break from the snow." Elli replied with a sad frown. "Elli's right. Because of the constant snow, roads leading in and out of town are blocked by 3 feet of snow." Sasha added. Manna let out a depressed sigh. "... I wonder if the weather will stay like this all day. It'll be bad wherever I go, but I can't bear staying at home. Nobody listens to a thing I say." She said.

"Popuri can bear staying home. Because of our son. He caught a cold a couple days ago." I replied, checking the carrot seeds. "Oh! How's little Rugosa doing?" Sasha asked me. "He's doing fine. The little guy has been keeping Popuri very busy lately." I said as I picked up 3 bags of carrot seeds and then headed for the bags of fish food and picked two, then I got a box of croissants and headed to Jeff to purchase them. "That's all for you?" Jeff asked me. "Yeah." "That'll be $2300." Jeff said. I handed him the cash. I nearly dropped the money because Manna suddenly blurted out: "Say! Duke charged for something at the Supermarket again! $5000! What did he get without telling me! Jeff, don't sell anything to Duke anymore, okay?!" "Huh?! Ah-ah-ah, right... Sure. Wh-whatever you say, Manna..." Jeff stammered, rattled by Manna's angry outburst. "Shoot. I bet her bite is as dangerous as her bark..." I whispered to Jeff. I knelt down and picked up the cash, gave it to Jeff and began to leave.

After dropping my groceries off at home, I came up to the Inn at 2:57. Harris, Claire, and Won were at their tables eating a plate of corn, dressing with cranberry sauce and macaroni & cheese. I walked up to Doug. "Give me an apple pie." I told him. I gave him $300 and after getting my pie, I decided to sit down with Claire. She looked up at me. "Oh, hey, Pete." She smiled and went back to eating. "Hiya, Claire. How's life in the Inn doing?" "Fine. I just got a call from Sara today. She said that I don't have to worry about my animals, they're all fine." "That's good." I said and paused to take a bite of my pie. After I swallowed, I said: "So, who's this Sara girl? She a friend of yours?" "No, she's not, I've never met her before. She's from Flowerbud City. From what I heard, her father, Harry, who owns a farm on the outskirts of the city died, and Sara plans on taking over his farm, but she doesn't know how to be a farmer, so Mayor Heinz got a call from Mayor Theodore and arranged her to take care of my farm as training since I'm stuck over here." Claire told me. "Lucky you. At least your animals and farm are in safe hands." I said.

"Yeah..." Claire sighed. I took another bite of my pie before saying: "Hey, how did you become a farmer, Claire?" "You sure you want to know? All right. Here goes. Two years ago, I was on a cruise ship heading from my hometown to... I can't remember where, and this guy started a conversation with me, telling me how wonderful farm life is. I never asked for his name, and I've never thought about being a farmer, but the way how that guy described it, got me deeply interested in it. Then... the unexpected happened." "What happened?" "We ran into a very bad storm, tearing the ship apart, leaving me shipwrecked. I'm not sure if anyone else survived..." "Oh no!" I gasped. "It's true. Next thing I know, I wake up in Mayor Theodore's house. I have no idea who rescued me, but whoever did brought me over to Theodore's house, and since I have nowhere to go, nowhere to live, Theodore suggested that I take residence in Flowerbud Village's old farm. I obviously agreed, and that's how I became a farmer. What about you, Pete? How did you become a farmer?"

I told Claire my story. "... Oh. At least you weren't shipwrecked. That's something you don't want to experience, trust me." Claire chuckled, brushing her hair back behind her ears. I looked over at Ann nearby, cleaning a vacant table. I decided to stir up a conversation that'll make it clear to Claire that Ann has feeling for Cliff too. "Hey, Claire." "Huh?" "I've seen you talking to Cliff every chance you get." "So...?" Claire frowned. "So... what do you think of him?" "Oh. Uh... Well, he's funny, I like funny guys, he's charismatic, and... I guess it's safe to say that I think he's hot..." Claire blushed a bit. As I expected, Ann's body severely twitched and froze once she heard Claire say that. "Hot, huh?" I pressed. "Heh-heh... yeah..." Claire giggled. "GRRR... Why can't you pick somebody your own type?!" Ann blurted out. Won, Harris, Claire, me and Doug immediately looked at Ann. She froze. "What?" She asked innocently.

"Ann... you were talking to me, weren't you?" Claire asked. "Huh? No. No, I wasn't." Ann shook her head. "Ann, why would you tell a guy something like that? It's obvious that you were talking to me, weren't you?" Claire pressed. "Uggghhh... Yes... I was talking to you..." Ann sighed in defeat. "So, that means you like Cliff, don't you?" Claire asked. "Yes- I mean no! I-I-I mean yes! No!" Ann couldn't make up her mind. She looked kinda stressed. "Look, Annie, if you can't confess, Cliff might fall for me instead of you." Claire warned with a somewhat mischievous smirk. "Arrrgh...!" Ann held her head like its pounding hard.

"Okay, it's clear you two girls are rivals for Cliff's love. Why don't you two have a contest?" I suggested. "A contest?" Doug frowned. "Contest?" Won frowned too. "A contest?" Ann looked at me strangely. "Contest... Hmm.. Great idea, Pete! Okay, Ann, a word of friendly advice, you need to overcome your nervousness. If you really like Cliff as much as I do, I suggest you try to conquer your fears first. That's the only friendly advice I'll give you since I'm your rival." Claire said. Without saying a word, Ann quickly bolted upstairs. Silence filled the room. "... Was that the wind?" Harris asked.

At 6:03 p.m., I was out late at night, walking down the trail towards Mother's Hill, thinking about who Cliff is better off with. If I were in his shoes, I'd go after Claire. no offense, but Ann is a great girl, but she's older than Cliff, and Claire, well... she's too hot to dump. Who can resist those gorgeous blue eyes of hers? But that's Cliff's decision, not mine. Ann and Claire are great girls. either one is a smart decision if you ask me. But thinking about either one of them getting heartbroken is a sad thing.

I climbed up Mother's Hill, trying not to slip on the snowy surface as I reached the peak of the hill. At the top, I saw something that I've never, ever seen before. A flower. "Oh, wow. A flower." But the realization that flowers can't survive in winter came to me. "Nah, it can't be a flower. Unless..." I walked up to the flower for a better look at it. It had white petals. My eyes widened. "*gasp*! Could it be...? Have I found it...? A white flower that only blooms on snowy days... Was it the Flower of Happiness? I've GOT to show Ellen and Basil this tomorrow!

* * *

Thursday, 12th of Winter, 2001

* * *

The next morning, at 10:00, I visited Ellen first. "Good morning, Pete!" Ellen greeted me. "Hi, Pete!" Stu came up to me. "Hey, Stu! Wow, you're getting tall!" I rubbed his smooth black hair. "You noticed?! Wow, you got good eyes, Pete!" Stu smiled gratefully and went back to play with his toys. I walked up to Ellen. "How's Popuri and Rugosa, Pete? Are they all right?" "Yes. Popuri doesn't want to go out in the snow, not even with Rugosa anymore." I replied. "That's understandable. Cold today, isn't it?" "It sure is. Oh, guess what?! Last night, I found the Flower of Happiness at the peak of Mother's Hill!" I told Ellen. Ellen's eyes widened. "What?! You saw a Flower of Happiness on top of Mother's Hill?!"

"Yes, ma'am." I nodded. Ellen sighed in disappointment. "That's too far for me to climb. But thank you, Pete. I'm glad you told me about it. I'm sure you will have a happy life." Ellen smiled sincerely. I stood up. "I already got one." I said. Later, I went to Basil and Anna's house. I knocked on the door and Anna let me in. She was baking blueberry muffins. "Would you like some muffins, Pete?" Anna asked me. "Sure." I nodded. I looked over at Basil and noticed he was writing in his notebook. at the corner of the room. "Hey, Basil, what are you up to?" I asked him. "Writing about the different types of flowers and how they slowly adapt to surviving in seasons they normally don't grow." He told me.

I chuckled. "Know of any flowers that grow in winter?" I asked him. Basil let out a frustrated sigh. "No... *sigh*, everything looks so lonely in the winter with no flowers!" Basil sighed in frustration. "Well, brace yourself. Last night, I saw the mythical Flower of Happiness at the top of Mother's Hill." I said loud enough for both him and Anna to hear. Basil gasped loudly, dropping his notebook! "What! You saw a Flower of Happiness?! I go up in the mountains all the time hoping to see such a sight. Thank you for telling me!" Basil calmed down a bit and gave me a friendly hug. "Anytime." I said.

"Now that I know the flower really exists, I'll never give up looking." Basil said, his face etched with sheer determination. "I'm glad to lift your spirits, Basil. I just wish I had brought evidence to show I'm not lying or anything like that." I said halfheartedly. Basil smiled and put his right hand on my shoulder. "I'll take your word for it, Pete. I've known you for a year and I've never known you as a liar." He said. "Me neither. I can tell you're an honest boy, Pete. Oh, here's your muffin." Anna said as she approached me and gave me my blueberry muffin. "Thanks, Anna. Well, I better get going to the Inn." I nodded at Anna and Basil courteously. "All right. Have a nice day, Pete, and thank you." Basil said as I walked out the door.

I walked down the snow covered path, passing by Ellen and Thomas's house, then the Supermarket, and took a detour down to the Inn. When I opened the door, I was welcomed with warm air from the A/C in the building. "Ah, afternoon, Pete. What can I get 'cha?" Doug asked me, looking cheerful as ever. "Nothing really. I just want to talk to Ann and Claire." I said. "They're upstairs. I don't think its a good idea to bother them. They're having a... girl talk, know what I mean?" "I do, Doug, but I'm a married man now. I'm used to being around girls." I replied then approached the stairs and climbed it. I then walked down the hallway, passing by Nora licking milk from her milk bowl. At the end of the hallway, behind the door to my left, I thought I heard Claire and Ann's voices behind the door. I pressed my ears against it, listening in on them.

"... So, how do you want to settle this, snowball fight, or pillow fight?" Claire asked Ann. "W-what? I don't want to do any of that stuff!" Ann exclaimed in outrage. Claire sighed. "Look, Ann, one of us is going to be Cliff's girlfriend. We better settle this somehow or we'll both end up single forever, or worse, some other girl will beat us to him. Do you want that? I sure don't." Claire warned Ann. For a moment, Ann was silent. I got this feeling she's trying her best to fight back her fears of romance. "...I...I...I guess... you're right, Claire..." Ann said uneasily. "Great. So, what should we do as a contest to win over Cliff?" Claire asked, rubbing her hands together. "Hmm... Staring contest?" Ann suggested. Claire's eyes widened in shock for a second, then she frowned in disappointment. "Come on, Ann, come up with a better idea than that!" Claire urged. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! That's the best idea I can think of right now. I've... never had a boyfriend before..." Ann slowly admitted.

Claire blinked twice. "Really?" "I think its because I don't act like a girl often... But I've gotten used to the idea of being single..." "... Until you met Cliff..." Claire added for Ann. Ann nodded slowly. "I don't blame you. Cliff is a real hottie. I'm sure you said to yourself the same thing, aren't you, Annie?" Claire teased. Ann gasped loudly. "Wh-wh-wh... Don't put words into my mouth!" Ann exclaimed in outrage again.

"Hey, I'm only kidding! Stop overreacting! Okay, here are the rules. For 6 days, we'll have different kinds of contests over who gets to be Cliff's girlfriend. The one with the most points by the 18th is the winner. All right, let's get started with our first contest: the staring contest." Claire said. "All right." Ann reluctantly agreed. After all that was said, I got up and left back home to play with my wife, son and dog. I feel sorry for Cliff. I have no idea what it is like having two girls fighting over you. If I met Claire before Popuri and I got married, I'm sure Claire would start hitting on me, and Popuri would be determined to win me over.

* * *

Friday, 13th of Winter, 2001

* * *

I was watching a new episode of Mechabot Ultror with Rugosa in my arms while Popuri was cooking rice omelette for breakfast. Rugosa has been growing up a bit lately. In the TV show, Red and his team are still having trouble fighting the mist monster from the inside of it. It seems like whenever they come up with a plan, it backfires somehow. They now plan on re-assembling Mechabot Ultror inside the monster and take it down that way. Man, do I hate cliffhangers. "Was that a cool show or what, Rugosa?!" I looked down, smiling at him. He giggled excitedly. Popuri laughed from inside the kitchen. I craned my head looking towards the kitchen at Popuri stirring scrambled eggs in the frying pan with the whisk.

"What are you laughing at, Honey?" I asked her. "You two. You're a father, but still you act a bit immature to be a father." Popuri said. "So? You act immature to be a mother, but I'm not complaining. We're good parents, that's all that matters, right?" I replied. "Yes, Honey." Popuri agreed. I looked down at Rugosa. "See, Rugosa? You don't have to act all adult like because you have a baby. As long as you're doing your job as an adult, personality doesn't matter." I told Rugosa. He giggled then let out a long, ear-twisting fart. My face wrinkled in disgust. "Uh-oh. No! Oh no! Honey! Rugosa made a mess in his diapers! Help!" I cried, then held my nostrils shut. Rugosa giggled like crazy looking up at me.

A few hours later, at 11:03 a.m., after feeding my animals and watering my crops in the hothouse, I took my garden hoe and decided to enter the winter mine and dig down to the bottom. However, before leaving, I made several sandwiches and brought them with me in my rucksack, and two bottles of fruit juice (ingredients: apple and wild grapes). When I reached the winter mine after walking on the frozen, slippery surface of the pond, I wielded my garden hoe and began digging. As I dug down, I found some ores, but I discarded them every time, but I kept a few Orichalcum with me. I need them to make more accessories for my lovely wife. Whenever I got tired, I took break eating a tomato & cheese sandwich while drinking fruit juice to regain my energy. Eventually after passing down 8 floors, I found a room with a passageway leading to another room. "Hmm. I wonder what's in here." I wondered as I approached the exit.

Inside, I found myself in a cave! In front of me is a large underground lake with a dozen large stalactites pointing up to the ceiling from underwater. "Whoa...! Wow...!" I gasped in amazement as I looked around. I stepped closet to the lake. "I had no idea this room even existed...!" I exclaimed. Then, an idea hit me. There must be fish in this pond! Good thing I brought my rod with me! I unzipped my rucksack, dug inside and pulled out my fishing rod and threw the line out into the water. Then I patiently waited for a bite.

I waited for 9 minutes, and just when I was thinking about giving up, I got a bite! "Yes! Finally!" I cheered. Using all my strength, I yanked the biter out of the pond! I examined my catch. The fish I caught is bigger and darker than the largest fish I catch out in the ocean. I have no idea what species of fish this is. It wiggled frantically, its mouth still stuck on my hook. "Huh. What are you..." I mumbled. I gripped the fish and forcefully pulled the hook out of its mouth. "I guess I'll take you home." I said then left.

I came back home to Rugosa and Popuri. She asked me to stay at home with Rugosa for a while because she's going to visit Rick and Lillia for a while. After she came back at 2:00, I had her cook the special fish I caught at the winter mine. While she was cooking, I decided to head on over to the Inn and see how Doug, Ann and Claire are doing. As soon as I came in the Inn, Doug welcomed me. "Good afternoon, Pete. You're looking healthy as usual. What brings you here?"Doug asked me. "Oh, not much. I just made these sandwiches a few hours ago, and I don't feel like eating them anymore, so I decided to give these to you." I told Doug as I handed them to Doug over the counter. Doug's eyes widened. "Oh. Thank you, Pete. Oh, I know what I can do in return. I'll tell you how to make Cheese Fondue. Do you know what that is?" Doug asked me.

I shook my head. "Well, I'd describe it, but it'd be best if you find out yourself. You need cheese and something like bread which you can cut into bite size pieces with a knife. For cooking all you need is a pot. Simple, huh?" "Sure sounds like it." I agreed. "And you can add salt or wine for flavor. You should try it sometime." Doug said. "I will." I nodded.

Just then I heard two people walking down the stairs. I turned around. It is Claire and Ann. "Ann, quit lying to yourself. You like Cliff. I know it, your Dad knows it, soon the whole town will." Claire said to Ann as they approached us. "Just because I lost to you in the staring contest yesterday doesn't mean..." "Hey! What's going on?" I asked, interrupting Ann. "Pete, Doug, Ann is head over heels in love with Cliff. I heard her mutter his name last night." Claire informed us. "I did not!" Ann retorted. Doug seemed amused.

"Ann... Is this true? Does that mean you're going to marry Cliff?" Doug began to smile expectantly. "Yes- I mean no!" Ann quickly said. "See! She won't admit it. I like Cliff too, but we're trying to have a 6-day contest to see who gets to be Cliff's girlfriend. I won 1 point yesterday in a staring contest, so I'm in the lead." Claire said. Ann muttered something under her breath. "Ann, be honest with me. Do you like Cliff?" Doug asked her. Ann decided to remain silent, looking up at the ceiling. "No use trying, Doug. She's too shy to admit her feelings." Claire told him. "So... do you guys have plans on what today's competition is?" I asked her. "How about a snowball fight?" Doug quickly suggested. Claire's eyes lit up. "Great idea." "Dad, no..." Ann pleaded. "Ann, this is your chance to be the girl I wanted you to be. Don't lose it!" Doug ordered. "But..." Ann tried to say. "Come on, Ann, let's have some fun!" Claire grabbed Ann by her left wrist and dragged her outside.

I decided to head over to the church to see how Cliff is doing. He's in the confession booth with Carter, talking about how hard it is for him to decide on which girl he likes the best, Claire or Ann, and Carter simply told him to follow his heart on who he likes the most. I feel Cliff's pain. It was no problem for me to choose Popuri over Karen, Mary, Ann and Elli, but why did I choose Popuri in the first place? Is it because she has long pink hair? Is it because she has a cute voice? I really don't know. I think its because she was sad that she lost her favorite hen, and my sympathy turned into a romantic attraction... Nah, there's more to it than that. But what...? Anyway, I returned back home to eat that special fish I had Popuri cooking.

* * *

Saturday, 14th of Winter, 2001

* * *

The next morning, I was still knocked out asleep. I've been busy all day yesterday, digging in the mine, and chopping wood later that evening. But then, in my sleep, I thought I heard Popuri's voice whispering and Rugosa muttering baby gibberish. "He seems to be sleeping still. How would he react if he woke up?" Popuri whispered, most likely to Rugosa. Eventually when I woke up, I saw Popuri in front of me, still in her pajamas with a small plate of a chocolate cake in her hand. "Huh? What...?" I was confused. "Happy Winter Thanksgiving, Honey." Popuri offered me the chocolate cake. I took it into my hands. "Wow, I totally forgot today is Winter Thanksgiving! Thank you, Honey." I said, then grabbed the fork and began eating the cake. When I was done, I stood up, facing Popuri. "Thank you for the cake, Popuri." "You're welcome, Honey." Popuri and I embraced and kissed.

I didn't eat much for breakfast since I already ate chocolate cake. Popuri, Rugosa and I sat in front of the television set watching Saturday morning cartoon shows. One of our favorite shows is one called "Nature Is Magical", generally about talking animals- rabbits, deer, beavers, wild horses, etc. encouraging friendship among other animals. Although there are antagonistic animals that try to cause trouble in the show, though, and the friendly animals have to work as a team to stop the villainous animals from causing chaos. Popuri's favorite character is Rudy the Badger. After the show ended, I had to get up and feed my animals. Today is a beautiful winter morning- no snow... Until tomorrow, that is. The weather channel said so.

When I went inside the hothouse to check on my crops and Toy flowers, I noticed that the Toy Flowers are fully bloomed. "Perfect! Now I can bring them in the house!" I smiled, rubbing my gloves together in excitement. I picked all the Toy Flowers and brought them back into the house. "Look, Honey, I grew your favorite flowers." I called out to Popuri in a cheery, singsong manner. Popuri was on the floor playing with Rugosa and his toys until I called her. "Oh wow! Goody! Toy flowers! Thank you Honey!" Popuri squealed happily.

"I'll just place them all in this vase on the table..." I said to Popuri as I placed all the Toy flowers in the vase on our dinner table, then I filled the inside of the vase with water so the flowers won't die out. "Oh! We should put one of them in the vase in our bedroom!" I exclaimed. I had just remembered the vase I bought from Won, the last item I ever bought from him besides seeds. After all that was done, Popuri is more happier than ever, and so is Rugosa. I played with them before setting out outside again. I'm doing a good job as a father! I really am! I should call my Mom and Dad when I go to the Inn this afternoon after I feed my hens, cows, sheep, ship their produce and go out in the woods for a while to chop some firewood.

It is now 11:54 a.m. I came back to my ranch with a wheelbarrow full of firewood. My hands feel numb, even though I'm wearing gloves, and even my toes feel numb too. I guess being outside in the freezing snow for 2 or 3 hours can make parts of your body feel numb. On my way towards the Inn passing through Poultry Farm, I decided to visit my mother and brother in law. I walked up to their house and knocked on the door. Rick answered. "Hey, Pete! Good morning!" Rick greeted me. "Hiya, Rick." I shook his hand. "How's Popuri? I haven't seen her in a while. Oh! Come on in!" "Thanks." I entered in the house. Lillia was in the kitchen cooking vegetable stew. "Mmmm, that sure smells good." I said, letting the scent drift up into my nostrils. "It's not finished yet, but I'll let you try some." Lillia glanced back at me for a second then focused on stirring in the pot. "Oh! Sorry for not answering your question, Rick. Popuri is fine. I haven't noticed until Rugosa was born, but Popuri makes a great mother." I told Rick.

Rick's eyes widened. "Really? That's shocking." He said in mild surprise. I sat down on the couch, letting the heat from the fireplace warm my body. "Heh heh. Not what you expected from an immature girl, huh?" I grinned at Rick. He shook his head and chuckled. "I underestimated Popuri... I thought because she acted immature, she is immature... I was wrong about her the whole time." Rick said. "See? What did I tell you, Rick? Regardless of a girl's personality, she will always have motherly instincts." Lillia said. "Rick never stops thinking or talking about Popuri, does he?" I asked Lillia. She nodded with a frown. "He never opens his mouth without speaking of Popuri. He's an odd fellow." She said.

Rick slowly nodded. "Yeah, but still, I feel that I have an obligation to look out for her..." He said flatly. Rick... The overprotective brother... This guy seriously needs to cut loose and relax. "Hey, Rick... It's pretty obvious that Popuri can take care of herself. Besides, she's with me now. You have no reason to be uptight and overprotective anymore." I assured Rick. Rick took a deep breath and sighed. "I guess you're right, Pete... I've carried the weight of being a protective brother for way too long... Instead of worrying about Popuri, I should be worried about myself." Rick admitted. "Yeah. Think about your future with Karen. You two will be a great couple." I said. Rick nodded.

In the evening, when I reached the Inn, the first thing I did was pick up the phone, paid the fee to use it, and called my parents house number *BRRRNNNG...BRRRNNNNGG...BRR-* "Hello?" "Hello? Mom? It's me, Pete." "Oh, Petey pie! It's been a while! How are things going? How is the baby?" Mom asked me. I closed my eyes, inhaled for a few seconds and said: "He's doing fine, Mom. He's very energetic." I admitted. "Pete, I'm so proud of you! My little boy is a husband and father!" Mom cried. "Mom, I'm hardly a boy now." I said. "You're right. That's right. Here come your dad. Here he is." Mom said. "Hello?" "Dad?" "Hey, son! Your mom had you on speakerphone." "She did? I should've known." I said, smirking and shaking my head. "Hey, Pete, have you heard anything from Jack?" Dad asked me.

"I've got a letter from him telling me he got married. Why?" I asked. "What? He didn't tell us he got married!" Mom said. "What?! He didn't tell you anything!?" I exclaimed. "No, he didn't! What did he tell you in the letter?" Dad wanted to know. I checked searched my brain of the memory of me reading the letter. "Well... He just simply told me he got married, that's it, he didn't say who, though. There's one thing I can't put my finger on: Why didn't he invite us to his wedding?" "I don't know, Pete. None of us knows." Mom said, puzzled. I closed my eyes as I sighed. "I don't like thinking this, but I got a feeling that he is hiding something. I don't believe that feeling though." I said. "Well, he's married, just like you are, son, and I wish you both a happy life."

"Thanks, Dad. I gotta go." "Bye, son." "Bye, sweetie." After Dad and Mom said their goodbyes, I hung up the phone. As soon as I did, I began chatting with Doug. "How's Claire and Ann? Are they still going at it?" I asked him. "Yep. More than ever, although Ann is holding back a little." Doug said. I turned around to see Cliff, Ann and Claire coming down the stairs. "Why are you so nervous, Ann? Is something wrong? I can help if there's a problem." Cliff assured Ann. She couldn't say anything. She looked like she wanted to say something but couldn't get the words to escape her throat. "Oh, she's all right, Cliff. By the way, I like your hair." There goes Claire, dishing out the compliments.

Cliff gasped and blushed a bit as he looked into Claire's eyes. "Oh... heh... thanks..." He tried forcing a smile. "Hey, I'm about to go out walking. Want to come?" Claire offered. "Um, gee, that sounds great, but-" Before Cliff could finish his sentence, Ann butted in. "Cliff, could you help me wash the dishes please? My... my... My hands feel numb." Ann told Cliff, showing him her hands and wiggling her fingers.

Claire rolled her eyes, likely thinking: (That's the best line you could come up with?) I shook my head, including Doug. "Hey, I can't multitask, besides, I already got something to do. I gotta help Duke and Manna with an errand. Some other time, okay?" Cliff walked out of the Inn, leaving Claire and Ann speechless. Before Cliff walked out the door, he said, "Hey, Ann, when I'm done, I'll help you with the dishes." He said then left. Claire looked dumbfounded. So did Ann for second, but she smiled. Claire quickly scowled at Ann.

"Wipe that smug look on your face. You may be one point ahead of me, but I'll catch up. Of course you realize this means war." Claire growled then walked off. I walked up to Ann. "What made you... I thought you wanted no part of this..." I said. "Last night, I had to encourage myself to conquer my fears, starting today. I may still feel nervous, but I'm fighting it back." Ann said. "Good. Don't let Claire beat you. Keep your eyes on the prize: Cliff and those nice lean muscles of his..." I said in a low, alluring tone, filling Ann's mind with romantic thoughts of Cliff, when I mentioned his muscles, which made her suddenly panic and rush upstairs. I looked over at Doug and we both laughed.

* * *

Monday, 16th of Winter, 2001

* * *

Snowing again today. I guess I should be thankful, though, we haven't had a severe snowstorm since last year. While Popuri is cooking, I was sitting on the floor with Rugosa teaching him letters and numbers by using his letter & number blocks. I picked up one block and showed it to him with the capital "D" side facing him. "Rugosa, look at this letter. Know what it is?" I asked him. Rugosa looked at the block, unsure of how to respond. "This is the letter D. Can you say D? D." I made sure he heard me correctly. He opened his mouth to say it, but for a few seconds nothing came out. "... Uh... Uh... E..." Rugosa slowly said. I shook his head. "Wrong letter, son. This is D. Look at my mouth. D... D... D..." I slowly formed the letter with my mouth so Rugosa can see how to do it. "E... Daba..." Rugosa muttered. I sighed. "All right then. Let's move on to numbers." I flipped the block, showing the number 2 to Rugosa. "Son, what number is this? Do you know?"

Rugosa didn't respond. "This is the number two. Two. Can you say "two", Rugosa?" Rugosa began moving his lips, trying to form the words. "... Ooh... Ooh..." I chuckled. "That was close. That was really close." I congratulated Rugosa. I gave him partial credit at least. "Woof!" King came up to us and licked Rugosa's face. "Wehee!" Rugosa giggled. I reached out at King and petted his head. "Well, King, we got families of our own. You got Hana, Yone and Max, and I got Popuri and Rugosa. A great life we made for ourselves, right?" "Woof woof! Woof!" King immediately began licking my face. "All right, boys, breakfast is ready!" Popuri called. "Aw, super!" I rubbed my hands together.

Hours later at 12:10 after eating, feeding our animals and making sure they're in a good, happy mood, Popuri finally decided to come into town with me, under one condition: She wants to wrap Rugosa in 3 layers of blankets so that he won't catch a cold again. We visited Rick and Lillia in Poultry Farm, then we headed on over to Yodel Ranch to visit Barley, May, and their dogs Hana and Yone. "How nce to see you both today!" Barley said when he opened the door to greet us and invite us in. "We aren't going to let a cold season like this keep us holed up in our house... Unless the snow traps us in." I said as I shook the snowflakes off my body. "Hi, Pete, Popuri! Can I see Rugosa, please!" May said as she came downstairs to our right. "Sure, May. Here he is." Popuri smiled cheerfully. Popuri removed some of the blankets and revealed Rugosa's cute face, and kneeled down so that May can get a good look at him. "Wow! He's so cute!" May squealed. "I know! I'm sure he'll grow up to be a strong, handsome boy like Pete." Popuri said, gently hugging Rugosa in delight. I smiled.

"So, Pete, how are things at your farm going? Mayor Thomas told me that your farm has been progressing quite nicely. Is it true?" Barley asked me. "Yup, it's all true." I nodded. "Good, good! Keep up the good work, and you may become a full fledged citizen of Mineral Town by the end of next year." Barley said. I chuckled, crossing my arms. "You cannot imagine how much I'm looking forward to that day." I told him. "Oh, I can imagine. I can imagine, all right." Barley nodded, sitting down at one of the dinner table chairs and gesturing me to sit down as well. I sat down while Popuri went upstairs carrying Rugosa with May, possibly to play. Hana and Yone came up to me and barked a greeting. "Hana! Yone! What's up?" I petted their heads. "They are good dogs. How's King?" "He's back at the house. I know leaving a dog home alone isn't always a good idea, but he's well trained.

He's not trained to be a sports playing dog, but he's trained to behave." I told Barley. "I take it you're upset about coming in 4th place at the Dog Race again." Barley said. "Yeah... I just don't get it! Why did King get all lazy on me? I got so mad and frustrated, I wanted to do more than punish him by refusing to feed him his favorite doog food." I said, feeling some rage and frustration surge through my body. Barley shook his head. "Pete, you shouldn't be treating your dog that way." Barley said sullenly. "Heh, right, Popuri said the same thing." I scoffed skeptically. "... But then I gave her words some thought. I've been paying more attention to my job as a farmer more than playing catch with King every now and then.

Popuri helped me realize how I was subtly neglecting King. I promise you, Barley, I'll make King a better dog by the next Dog Race." I said. "That's what I like to hear! do your best, Pete, like you always do." Barley nodded in approval, putting a comforting hand on my left shoulder. "Yes, sir." I said. An hour later after visiting Barley and May, Popuri and I went to the Inn. Claire and Ann were still competing for Cliff. Since Cliff isn't here yet, they aren't doing much except playing Poker to see who will win one point for today. Then we went shopping at the Supermarket, then we returned home.

* * *

Tuesday, 17th of Winter, 2001

* * *

Zack arrived with my package today. It's the pot I ordered from TV Shopping! Now our kitchen is a proper kitchen with everything Popuri and I need to cook! Besides eating breakfast, feeding my animals and playing with my wife and child, I went around town saying my good mornings to everyone. At 2:10, I decided to take a break at the Inn and see how Claire and Ann's competition to win over Cliff is playing out. Cliff is in the Inn, casually eating spaghetti with meatballs and a side order of apple pie. Ann was busy cleaning the empty tables, scrubbing them with a wet towel. I walked up to Ann. "Hey, Ann. How's your little competition with Claire going?" I asked her. "Terrible. I'm doing good so far keeping up with Claire, but she always stays one step ahead of me. She has 3 points, I have 2." Ann grumbled. I looked around.

I saw Won and Harris ordering some food from Doug, but I didn't see Claire anywhere. "Hey, where's Claire?" I asked Ann. "Upstairs, in the bathroom, I guess." Ann shrugged, continuing with her work. I walked over to Cliff's table and sat down. "Oh, hey, Pete." "What's up, Cliff?" "The ceiling, that's what's up. Haha! Kidding!" Cliff laughed. "Very funny, Cliff. That's very funny. Anyway, what's been going on?" I asked him. "Not much. I'm feeling confused lately."

"Why is that?" I wanted to know. Cliff looked around to make sure nobody is listening, then he leaned in a little close to me and whispered: "Can you keep a secret?" I nodded. "Thanks. See, I've always been interested in Ann, she's a nice girl, cute, too, but ever since Claire came around, I can't decide who I like the most. I know what she's trying to do, Pete. Don't get me wrong, Claire is hot, but if it were just her or Ann that I liked, things would be much easier. But since they're both here, I... I... just don't know what to do..." Cliff moaned, holding his head like he has a headache, his elbows in the table.

Before I could say anything, Claire arrived from her bathroom break. "Oh, Cliff, you're here. And Pete, too." She said. "Hey, Claire." Cliff and I said at the same time. She sat down with us. "Why the glum look on your face, Cliff? Are you sick?" Claire asked me. "No. No, I'm not sick..." Rick said, barely above a whisper but loud enough for me and Claire to hear. "Seriously, are you feeling okay? Are your arms and legs weak? I can go to the hospital and buy some bodegizer to perk you right up." Claire offered. "That's very kind of you, but-" "I have some bodegizer right here." Ann cut in, handing Cliff a thin bottle of bodegizer.

Cliff looked up at Ann in surprise. "Oh... thank you very much, Ann." Cliff said, looking a bit surprised, but he didn't drink it. Claire didn't give up so easily. "So, um, Cliff, are you doing anything today?" she asked him. "No, I'm not..." Cliff said with little enthusiasm in his voice, slowly rubbing his eyes. Poor Cliff. These girls are driving him nuts. When I looked at Ann, I could tell by the sad puppy look on her face that she pitied Cliff. Claire, however didn't seem to think about how stressed Cliff is feeling, unlike Ann. I stood up from my chair. "I better get back home. Take care, guys." I said and left.

* * *

Wednesday, 18th of Winter, 2001

* * *

After I done my usual morning routines, at 2:19, I went to Doug's Inn to see how the love triangle is playing out. If I remember correctly, today is the final day of Claire and Ann's competition to win over Cliff. I wonder who won. When I entered the Inn, I saw Claire talking to Doug, asking for a cheesecake. I walked up to her. "Hey Claire." I greeted her, sitting next to her at the bar. "Oh, hey, Pete." She glanced at me then continued eating her cake. "So... who's winning?" I asked. "What do you mean?" "You know, the love triangle..." "Oh, that. Me and Ann are tied 3 to 3. Today will be the tiebreaker. Whoever breaks the tie wins." Claire said then continued munching on her cake.

I nodded. "Claire, I gotta tell you something about Cliff. I know you like him and all, but lately he seems a bit stressed. I talked to Duke and Manna this morning. They told me he seems unusually droopy these days." I told him. Claire shrugged. "All he needs is a girlfriend to cheer him up, that's all there is to it." "Maybe. But haven't you considered that... he could be stressed about something else?" I asked her.

"Like what?" Claire asked me while she tilted her head to the right in curiosity. Before I could reply, Cliff arrived, for his lunch break. "Oh, hi, Cliff. How are you?" Claire asked him. "Like my arms and legs are made of rubber." He said wearily. I looked at Cliff. I noticed that his lower eyelids look a bit baggy. He hasn't got much sleep today! Oh man, Claire and Ann better call off their competition before Cliff becomes an emotional wreck. Ann noticed Cliff came in and came up to him. "Cliff! You look sleepy. Is everything okay?" Ann asked him.

"I'm a little groggy, but I'm fine. In fact, I wanted to talk to you... To both of you." Cliff said. "Huh?!" Claire and Ann gasped simultaneously. "Hear me out." Cliff ordered. They sat down at the nearest table. I sat down at the closest table, eavesdropping. Cliff opened his mouth to begin telling them what he has to say. "I see what's going on here. In fact, I've noticed it for quite a while." Cliff said. "Noticed what?" Claire asked. "... I've noticed that you and Ann have a crush on me and are competing over me." Cliff said. "That's not-" Ann started to say but caught herself. Claire looked stunned. She must have thought Cliff isn't very bright. She didn't say anything.

"Look, don't get me wrong, I think you two are great girls- I think both of you look cute." Cliff said, causing Ann and Claire to smile. "But here's the dilemma: only one of you can be my girlfriend. You two just compete over me, trying to win me over instead of letting me be the judge. I didn't think Ann would want to get involved in this, it's out of her character." Cliff said. "I... I'm sorry..." Ann looked down in shame. "No need to apologize, Ann. Its not your fault, or Claire. I need to set the record straight. Claire, don't get me wrong, I think you're a very attractive girl, but... I don't think you're the one for me." Cliff admitted. Claire's eyes widened. "W-what...? Why...?" She wanted to know.

"Like I said before, I think you two are great girls, and when I realized that you two are competing over me, I felt surprised and ashamed, because like Ann, I... I was afraid of my own romantic feelings. I kept them to myself and look at what it started... Claire, I'm sorry, but you and me aren't meant to be together... Only Ann and I are." Cliff confessed. My eyes widened. "What?" I gasped. Doug dropped a bottle of pineapple juice in shock and he had to clean the floors! Ann looked more shocked. "The reason why I choose Ann is because she's more in tune with my feelings, Claire. Before this whole meaningless competition, she never asked me out on a date before, sure, but she always made sure I was in good health and in a good mood. I really, really appreciate that." Cliff said in a heartwarming way.

Ann started to blush. "So... I lost..." Claire sighed. Cliff turned around. "Claire, there are more guys out there besides me. I'm sure you'll find the perfect boyfriend someday." Cliff assured Claire. Claire smiled. "Thank you. I thought that if I lost, I'd leave Mineral Town with a broken heart, but thanks to you, it's all in one piece. Now I can go back home on a good mood... Whenever I get the chance." Claire said. Then she walked up to Ann and shook her hand. "No hard feelings, right Ann? Can we be friends from now on?" Ann nodded. "Yeah. Let's let bygones be bygones." Ann agreed. "Yeah! Time to celebrate!" I cheered. All through the evening, me, Popuri, Rugosa, Claire, Cliff, Ann, Gray, Doug and Rick had a small but fun party in the Inn. I thought this love triangle would break with bitter feelings, but I am sure glad it didn't end up that way!

After leaving the Inn, I went to the church to the confession booth, and confessed to Carter about not giving my dog, King any attention and getting mad at him for causing us to lose this year's dog race again. Carter told me that weak hearted people always look for someone or something to blame for their misfortune. It's a natural reaction to people who don't know that they are part of the problem. He told me that the problem isn't in other people, the problem is inside us. As long as I give King enough love and attention, it'll inspire him to do better in the next race other than punishing him for his shortcomings. I really took those words to heart and when I came back home, I played catch with King while Popuri changed Rugosa's diaper and played with him.

On Tuesday the 24th at the Star Night Festival, we had loads of fun in the Square. Because of the constant flow of snow, Claire joined in the Star Night Festival and partied with us. This winter is the best winter I've ever had. I can't wait for next year!


	29. Chapter 29 No More Monkey Business

**Episode 29: No More Monkey Business**

* * *

Tuesday, 24th of Winter, 2001

* * *

After Popuri, Rugosa and I partied with Cliff, Ann, Claire and everyone else at the Inn, we returned home at 10:00 p.m. to have a party of our own. A personal party, a husband, wife and child only party. We sat at our dinner table. It is filled with cake, pizza, grapes, strawberries, kiwi, and bottles of wine, grape juice and water. I mean, we were set up like we are going to have a birthday party! We had no intention of drinking the wine, that was only for decoration. Anyway, we sat at the dinner table, Popuri sat between me to her left and Rugosa is in his baby chair to Popuri's right, with a bowl of Gerber brand baby food paste, banana and strawberry flavored.

"This is the best Star Night festival I've ever celebrated." I told my lovely wife after I leaned over to her and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. "It is. Why don't we go out and look at the stars soon?" Popuri suggested. "Yes, I'd like that very much, Honey." I said. After all was said, we started eating. I got my hands on two slices of pepperoni pizza, and Popuri cut the strawberry cake and gave me a slice. And Popuri made sure that Rugosa didn't make a mess, helping him eat his banana strawberry flavored baby food paste. We ate and drank to our heart's content. But like I said before, Popuri had to help feed Rugosa since he can't hold his small spoon on his own yet. But at least he can hold the bottle on his own now.

"Hee-hee, this is fun. I love festivals and parties that start at night." Popuri said, looking very happy. "Me too. It really makes you feel good, doesn't it?" I agreed. She nodded. After taking a bite of her slice of cake, she said: "When I was younger, those were the only times I get to stay up late." "I love staying up late in the city. To see all the lights flashing on and around buildings, and neon billboards with the words "Happy New Year" scrolling by... "Good times..." I sighed dreamily, looking back at good memories from my childhood which I'm slowly moving away from.

At 10:44 p.m., Popuri, Rugosa and I went to the summit of Mother's Hill. Popuri held Rugosa in her arms, gazing at the stars with me. Millions of stars in deep space above our heads and many light years away from Earth shone brightly enough for us to see them. "Hmm..." I scratched my chin. I was looking for a constellation. "Let's see... Oh! I see Ursa Minor!" I pointed out. "Where?" Popuri looked around. "Up there!" I pointed up a few yards to Popuri's left. "... I don't see it. I don't know any of the names of the stars. And there are so many... how do you know which one is which?" Popuri asked me, looking quite perplexed. "With practice. Jack and I used to do this all the time when we were little. We also believed that someone from another planet light years away is looking at the same stars as everyone else does." I said.

"Really?" Popuri looked like she loved that idea. "Really. I bet a happy couple just like us, with a baby, is looking at Ursa Minor right now." I said, holding Popuri close and I gently touched Rugosa's nose, making him giggle. "I like that idea. Somewhere out there maybe someone is watching the sky and looking at our star." Popuri said, blushing. "I'm sure of it." I said, leaning in to kiss Popuri's right cheek. "Ohh, Pete..." Popuri sighed softly and kissed me back, then Popuri held Rugosa up so he can get a better look at the stars too. I get the feeling he loved it as much as we do.

On the 28th of Winter, Claire managed to leave Mineral Town and head back to Flowerbud City. She promised us that she'll be back. Before leaving, she asked me if I had a twin brother. I asked her why, and she said because she met a guy named Jack at Forget-Me-Not Valley this summer who looks just like me. I was surprised that she met Jack and I confirmed to her that Jack is my little brother. Claire isn't completely surprised, she said she sees the resemblance. She told me that his neighbors, Niko and Takakura are very friendly. After that, she left by a special taxi from Flowerbud City sent by Mayor Heinz to pick up Claire. This is surprising. The world is big, but it feels so small.

* * *

Tuesday, 1st of Spring, 2002

* * *

Popuri and I stayed up all night on the 30th of winter because of the New Year. At 12:00 a.m. we went up to Mother's Hill to see the first sunrise of my 3rd year here in Mineral Town. Rugosa was pretty mad that we had to wake him up and take him with us. Popuri had to calm him down with a pacifier. When we got up to the summit, we saw Cliff, Ann, Doug, Basil, Anna, Mary, Gray and Saibara. Cliff and Ann greeted us. "Pete!" "Hey, Cliff." "Hi, Popuri and Rugosa!" Ann smiled. "Hi, Ann." Popuri smiled back. "Rugosa is growing up fast!" Ann exclaimed. "Yes, it won't be long until he's able to walk." Popuri said. "So what are you going to do, Pete?" Cliff asked me. "I'm going to work harder than ever. I bought one more cow and one more sheep a couple days ago after the snowstorm, so that means I have 7 cows and 7 sheep. I have to work harder, for my wife and child." I replied. "I'm going to become a new person, along with Ann. A lot of good things happened this year." Cliff said. "Yes, a lot of unexpected things, but still it was a good year." I said.

"Brrrr. It's still a little cold, isn't it?" Popuri wrapped her arms around each other, rubbing the cold off them, smiling. "Yep. I'll make sure Rugosa doesn't get cold." Popuri said, holding Rugosa close to her face and giving him a kiss on the cheek. As we walked up to the peak of the hill we said our good mornings to everyone. "Hey, Pete, do you have any regrets about last year? I don't." Basil asked me. "Nope. Why should I?" I replied. "Just asking." Basil shrugged. At the peak of Mother's Hill, Gray was watching the vast wide valley spread out around us, and looking at the dark orange sky. "Hey, Gray." I gave him a friendly pat on the back. "What?" He immediately jumped and turned around. "Oh. Sorry, Pete..." Gray apologized sullenly. "No problem. are you alright?" I asked him. "...I'm sleepy..." Gray muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh." I nodded slowly, then I turned around, looking at Popuri. "Hey, Honey, check out this scenery." I said. "Ohh wow, it's beautiful. Look, Rugosa. See that?" Popuri held up Rugosa so he can see the beautiful dark orange sky. A few hours later, the sun began to rise. "It's almost time." Doug announced. I checked my wristwatch. The sun should be rising any second. We watched the sky, waiting for the sun to rise up in the sky. 6 seconds later, we saw a huge orb of glowing brightness slowly rising up. We tried not to look directly at the sun because its brightness is blinding. As it rose up in the sky, its heat melted all traces of snow in the vicinity. Hopefully this will be a very active, productive year for Mineral Town.

Back at home, me and my family were very happy that the cold winters are over! After we ate breakfast, I let King outside, Popuri brought Rugosa out and showed him around the farm while I took my garden hoe and potato seeds that I bought 3 days ago, went in my empty garden and began tilling the soil, planting nothing but potato seeds all in my garden. In the other side of my garden, I tilled more soil, and planted more grass seeds. While I was tilling the soil, I disturbed a family of moles a few times, but no harm done. They say it'll rain tomorrow, so I'm not letting my cows and sheep out today.

I fed my hens, Dash, my cows and chickens. Lacta has recently grown int a very healthy adult cow! She already is producing enough milk to fill a a medium sized bottle while Marble still doesen't produce as much milk as Lacta. I got so tired with all this work, I decided to visit my harvest sprite friends, but they weren't home, so after a long day of planting potato and grass seeds, feeding my horse, fishes, hens, cows and sheep, and watering my pineapples and carrots in the hothouse, I took a break in the house and played with Rugosa and telling jokes with Popuri, and watching the New Year channel with people writing calligraphy for the first time this year.

At 6:00 p.m. we went to Rose Square to celebrate the New Year. Since Harris doesn't have a partner to dance with, we asked him to hold Rugosa for us while we dance. Popuri and I danced together, along with Gray and Mary, Rick and Karen. We danced in front of the large fireplace, simply having fun, excited about a new year with new opportunities.

* * *

Wednesday, 2nd of Spring, 2002

* * *

It's raining. I could hear the sound of rain falling even though I'm still asleep. "Honey...! Honey...! Pete, wake up!" I heard my wife's voice echo in my ears. I slowly woke up. "Uggh... What is it, Popuri...?" I asked her with a groggy voice. Popuri is still in her pajamas. "Honey, I woke up early last night when loud thunder woke me up, and I came up to the window over there to watch the rainfall, waiting for you to wake up, and..." Popuri stopped there. She looked scared. "And...?" I pressured her to continue on. "I saw a monster outside! A hairy, scary monster!" Popuri squealed in a frightened manner, holding her hands together pressing them against her boobs. "A monster? Are you sure it was a monster?" I asked her.

I glanced over at Rugosa. He is awake, but not crying or anything. "I don't know! It just looked hairy when I saw it! The lightning in the sky made it twice as scary!" Popuri whimpered. I immediately got dressed into my overalls as Popuri got dressed into her everyday dress. "Okay, Honey, I'll tell you what. When I go out there to do my work, King and I will look around for this... hairy monster. In the meantime, you and Rugosa stay in this house, don't go anywhere. Alright, Honey?" "Okay, Pete. Just be careful out there." Popuri whined nervously, as she just got finished tying the strings of her corset.

After eating some good old rice omelette with wild grape jelly that I made sometime in the winter, I walked out the house, firmly gripping my fully upgraded ax in my hand, looking around cautiously as rain fell around me and on me. When I was sure I was safe, I lowered my axe, put it in my rucksack and went inside my hothouse while King stayed outside, making sure nobody suspicious enters my farm. I watered my crops, left, then entered the hen house, fed them, turned their eggs into mayo and prepared them for shipping, then came back out into the heavy downpour of rain, and ran as fast as I could towards the barn. I had my axe in my hands again, in case this monster is like a chameleon, able to blend in with its environment.

Inside the barn, I fed my cows, sheep, brushed them, milked my cows and promised them I will let them out the barn tomorrow. I went to my fish pond with a bucket and scooped up a bucket full of water, trying not to get my fish, and carried the bucket into Dash's stable, giving him some water, including my cows and sheep. Then I fed my sheep. Then I began fixing the fences. I'm glad to see rain instead of snow, but knowing there's a monster on the loose got me on edge, especially with thunder rumbling and loudly crashing every 10 seconds or less. I have never held onto my ax so often before. After I fixed the fences, I was so drenched, I could start sneezing any minute.

I came back into my house, while King entered his doghouse. "Did you see it?" Popuri asked me, her ruby eyes wide in fear. "No, I didn't." I replied. "Good. Let me get you a towel." Popuri ran to the bathroom to get a large towel. "Thanks." I said as I pulled off my soggy overalls until I was wearing nothing but my partially wet blue colored boxer briefs. Popuri came back and wrapped the towel around me. "Thank you." I sighed in relief and sat down. "Thank you for making sure the farm is safe, Honey. I feel very safe with you and King around." Popuri said. "Hey, what are husbands for...? A-a-a-ATCHOO!" "Bless you." Popuri smiled warmly. Instead of saying thank you, I kissed her nose. And obviously she kissed me back.. on my lips.

After 4 hours of drying off, at 2:50 p.m., I decided to go to the library and rent a book. Popuri wants a fictional book. Any fictional book. She doesn't want to go out, because of that monster she saw last night, so I had to go. Before going to the library, I chatted with Thomas, Harris, Kano, Cliff, Ann, and Carter. They told me that word is spreading around that since the beginning of the new year, Rick has been in a slump lately. Cliff, Harris, Thomas and Carter believe that its because Rick isn't used to being separated from Popuri for so long. He is so depressed, he even abandoned plans on him getting married to Karen! Unbelievable!

Anyway, when I got to the library, I caught Gray and Mary in a conversation! Like always, I decided to listen in before jumping in. "Hey, Mary! You know what? Starting today, I get to do real work!" Gray smiled in excitement. "That's wonderful! I know you were always complaining he didn't let you do anything but chores. Now you're one step closer to your goal, right?" Mary asked, smiling in satisfaction. Gray blinked. twice, looking confused for a second. "What? Oh, yes, that's right. I am closer to becoming a blacksmith. But I had another goal too, you know..." My eyes widened expectantly. I knew what is on his mind. (Go on, buddy! Say it! Say it!) I cheered Gray on in my mind. Mary looked confused. "Another...? What?" She wanted to know. Gray looked like he would almost faint from the tension for a second, but he gathered as much courage as he could, and forced a smile.

"I decided that once I was allowed to do blacksmith work I would propose to you." He admitted. Mary jumped, blushing. "Propose...? To me...? Why me...?" Mary muttered nervously. I couldn't hold my excitement back anymore. "AAAHHAA!" I laughed uproariously, startling Gray and Mary. "Gray! You sly dog, you! I knew you had it in you!" I walked up to Gray and gave him a congratulations pat on the back. "Pete! You heard my confession?!" Gray exclaimed. "Of course I did! Don't worry, I'll keep this secret for a while. I'm proud of you, my student. You did very well." I smiled approvingly at him. Gray smiled at me then turned his attention to blushing Mary. "Mary... aren't you going to give me your answer?" He asked her. Mary was speechless, her face still blushing. "You know what? I came here to rent a book for my wife, but since I'm disturbing you two lovebirds, I'm just going to take my leave." I walked out the door, picked up my fully upgraded sickle I paid Saibara to improve 3 days ago and came back home.

* * *

Friday, 4th of Spring, 2002

* * *

It's raining again today, and the Weather Forecast channel says it'll rain some more tomorrow. I figured that out after watching another epic episode of Mechabot Ultror. The battle against the mist monster is turning out well. But thanks to the rain, I don't have much to do. I don't need to water all my potato seeds or the Toy flower seeds I planted yesterday. All I had to do is feed my hens, sheep, cows, Dash, and water the pineapples and carrots in my hothouse, and fix the fences around my garden. After that, I came back in my house to dry off.

"Whew! It is raining cats and dogs out there!" I said to Popuri as I shut the door. "Did you see the monster?" Popuri asked me, feeding Rugosa, watching a cartoon that comes on after Mechabot Ultror. "No, but I was alert." I replied. "That's a relief. Honey, we're out of formula milk for Rugosa. Could you please go to the hospital and ask for a new supply of formula milk?" Popuri asked me. I nodded. "Sure. I'm on my way." I turned around, ready to get wet outside again.

I ran across the road, my feet splashing in puddle after puddle of water as I raced to the hospital. When I got there, I opened the door and entered inside. I stopped in my tracks because I saw The Doc and Elli near the reception desk talking to each other. They didn't notice me, though. I decided to hang back for a minute. "... I can't decide whether to leave the village or not." Doc told Elli. I remember telling Doc last year to consider if leaving Mineral Town to study child birthing is a good idea or not, since he is well trained in medicine. I guess my words really got him thinking hard. Elli said nothing. She just looked kinda anxious. "I thought I should go back to the city to study more and become a better doctor." The Doc said, still looking emotionless, but his voice at least had emotion. Elli, still looking anxious, looked Doc deep into his eyes.

"... When are you going to leave? For how long?" She wanted to know. "I'm not going." Doc shook his head. My eyes shot open in surprise, so did Elli. "What?" "I like this village. I want to stay here and help the villagers. So I've decided not to leave for the city." Doc admitted, still looking neutral. "Doctor..." I can tell Elli is suppressing most of her joy. Doc stepped closer to Elli and took her hands into his. "Elli, I need your help. I have many things to learn from you. I hope we can run this clinic together forever." Awww... Such a touching moment... Just like Gray and Mary... "Doctor..." Elli began blushing. "... I'll stay by your side forever." Elli said, her voice soft and lovely just like how Popuri usually does to me. I walked up to them, applauding. "Amazing, Doc. Amazing. I should have seen this coming a mile away. Congratulations." I said to them. "Pete...? What brings you here?" Doc asked me.

"Oh, Popuri is out of formula milk for Rugosa. We need more supplies of formula milk powder." I replied. "Sorry, but the clinic isn't open yet. Could you come back later to get them?" Doc asked me. "Hey, anything you say, Doc. I'm glad you considered my advice and decided to stay. Thanks." "You're welcome, Pete. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have understood how important I am to this village." Doc said. "Pete, thank you so much... for everything. You made this all possible." Elli said to me, her eyes all teary. "All in a days work." I replied before heading out the door and returning back home and telling Popuri about Doc and Elli planning on getting married. It sure surprised her. I also told her about Gray and Mary, but I told her to keep these secret until they plan on announcing it.

* * *

Friday, 4th of Spring, 2002

* * *

After doing 3 hours of farm work starting at 8:00 a.m., watering my crops in the hothouse (it's raining, so I don't have to worry about watering my potatoes), feeding my animals, preparing their produce for shipment, and fixing my fences, I decided to go to Poultry Farm to see how Rick is doing. Popuri planned on going with me, but she can't because its raining, and she needs to stay home to look after Rugosa and his health. If only we had a parasol, Popuri wouldn't need to worry about the rain getting Rugosa sick... Anyway, I headed to Poultry Farm from Gotz's place, because I went hunting for bamboo shoots, something I haven't done since my first year in Mineral Town.

When I got to Poultry Farm, I saw Gotz meeting up with Mayor Thomas several yards ahead of me, next to Lillia & Rick's house. "Gotz. What are you doing here?" Thomas asked him. "I came down from the mountain to ask Rick for some eggs." Gotz replied. I couldn't tell from where I'm standing, but Thomas had a forlorn look on his face. "Oh, you don't know the story, then. Rick's not well so now the chickens aren't laying eggs." Thomas informed Gotz. "What? That's terrible. Did he get food poisoning?" Gotz asked, frowning in mild surprise and scratching his thick, shaggy beard in thought. "No, no. Remember his sister Popuri got married to Pete. Because of that, Rick is sad because he has never been separated from Popuri this long before." Thomas told Gotz. Gotz had a sad, sympathetic look. "Oh... I see. Well, I should go home then." "Yes, it's better." Thomas nodded. Gotz and Thomas felt sad for Rick. Being away from his sister for more than a year... They can imagine his pain.

But I have no idea why Rick is sad! We live next door! Rick better thank his lucky stars Popuri didn't end up with Kai! I guess he simply misses having Popuri around. Gotz turned around and walked by me. "Excuse me, Pete." He said as he did. When I looked over at the farm, I saw Rick and Karen outside, in the rain, talking. I crept closer so I can hear what they are saying, but because of the wooden fences, I couldn't get very close. The rainfall doesn't drowns out their voices a bit. "Everyone is talking about you, Rick. Since Popuri left you've stopped doing any work on the Poultry Farm. And you cancelled our..." Karen said, looking sad and sympathetic to Rick's glum feelings. Rick rubbed his tired, bloodshot eyes. "Now that she's with Pete I don't feel like doing anything anymore. I know it's been a year since she left, but when I look back at the fun times when we were kids... The good times, and the bad... it makes me miss her..." Rick rubbed his red, teary eyes again, sniffling.

"Humph. Popuri was your favorite and most important person in your life. That's probably why I don't matter anymore, isn't it?" Karen wanted to know, looking annoyed. Rick looked up at Karen, and removed his foggy glasses. The rain only helps fog up the lens. "That's not true. I like you the best. After that comes Popuri and... my mother too..." Rick said defensively. Karen didn't look convinced at all. "Is that so? Well..." Suddenly Karen's eyes shot open in surprise. "What?! Me! ... Then I'm going to help on the Poultry Farm! Anyhow, my parents can run the Supermarket." "What are you talking about? You don't have to do that." Rick said, looking puzzled at Karen's remarks. "It's okay. Lillia talked to me about it anyway." Karen smiled. She walked up to the house and knocked on the door. "Huh? Mom talked about it...? About what?" Rick looked so confused. "Lillia! I've come to help out!" Karen called to Lillia in the house.

Lillia opened the door seconds later and invited Karen in, leaving Rick out in the rain, thinking to himself. I decided to enlighten him. I ran across the bridge, followed the trail and took a left, taking me behind the house and I entered the farm. "What are you doing, Karen...?" Rick wondered to himself. "Hey, Rick!" I called. "Ah!" Rick got startled and faced me. "Oh, Pete! It's you." "Hey, Rick. You all right?" "Yes... sort of. I can't figure out what Karen is up to. Why does she want to move in with me and Mom?" He asked me. I shook my head, appalled.

"Rick, you dunce! Has grieving over Popuri made you dull witted? Since you told her she's the most important girl in your life, she saw that as a sign that there is hope that she can be your fiancee again!" I told him. "... Huh? Are you serious?" "I said too much. I better get home before I sneeze." I turned around and left, leaving mentally confused Rick in the rain. "Me and Karen together again...? After what I did...?" Rick asked himself, wondering if it is possible Karen is looking for a second chance with him after officially cancelling his engagement to her when he started falling depressed about Popuri.

* * *

Monday, 7th of Spring, 2002

* * *

Yesterday, Popuri saw the mystery monster outside the window again. I didn't get a chance to see it because I was playing with Rugosa and King, Popuri was gazing out the window, thinking about the Harvest Goddess Festival tomorrow. Fortunately, it won't rain tomorrow, and that means the festival won't be postponed after all.. Popuri is not the only one who is getting spooked by the mysterious monster. Yesterday, Stu, Ellen, Basil and Anna reported seeing a hairy shadowy figure wandering about last night. This is creepy. What is that thing, anyway? Well, for the time being, we have to focus on your everyday lives and not let this thing bother us. I'm sure its harmless. While Popuri was cooking omelette with toast and apple jam, I was watching the 3rd segment of the T.V. show story, The Fairy and Me. The show already gone through the story from the boy and Crystal's perspective, now the story is going into the book that forms the basis of this show, about a human boy meeting a girl fairy. It all started when the boy was walking through a park drinking a can of apple juice.

When he was done, he tossed the empty juice can towards the garbage can, but missed and crushed a flower blooming near it. The can crushed the flower, but not the fairy girl inside it, the can only gave her a little headache. The boy felt extremely guilty and offered the fairy girl to live in his house until she finds a new home. That's all Chapter 1 has to offer for today, until next Monday. I petted King next to me and held Rugosa, sitting on my lap. "I'm worried, Honey." Popuri said in the kitchen, spreading apple jam on the toast. "About what?" I asked. "About the monster outside. I can't help but wonder... is it harmless?" I decided not to answer Popuri's question because I have no clue. "I'm sorry for bringing this up, Honey, but with that monster out there, I don't feel safe. I'm thinking about sitting out of the Goddess Festival for this year." Popuri said. I looked up at Popuri in sheer shock! "No! Don't do that! Without you, the festival won't be the same! Besides, like last year, I'll escort you! Don't worry, Honey. I won't let any harm come to you." I said.

Popuri turned around and looked at me with a relieved smile. "Thank you, Honey. Marrying you was totally worth it. You always look out for me... You have no idea how relieved and happy I am...!" Popuri came up to me and hugged me softly because I was holding Rugosa. "That's what I'm here for, Honey. That's why I'm here... I'm not going to let any monster hurt you or Rugosa," I said softly into Popuri's right ear. Afterwards I went outside to do my chores. When I came back home, I had a couple Toy flowers to give to Popuri and Rugosa as gifts.

* * *

Tuesday, 8th of Spring, 2002

* * *

I opened my eyes and sat up in my bed. "*Yaaaawnnn...*" I yawned and rubbed my eyes. When my eye vision became less blurry and more focused, I saw Popuri ahead of me standing next to the closet getting ready to put on her pink Harvest Goddess dress. She's already out of her pajamas, wearing nothing except... well, her pink colored bra and panties. "*GASP*! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I quickly apologized once I relied Popuri hasn't finished dressing up, hiding my head under the bed sheets. Popuri sighed. "Tsk. Pete, Honey, its nothing you've never seen before, you know." She's right. I felt like slapping myself in the face. After eating breakfast, we stepped outside. Finally, its not raining! Even better, it won't rain tomorrow! Popuri, as usual held Rugosa in her arms. "See that, Rugosa? Can you smell the fresh air? Oh! Look at the cute butterflies!" Popuri exclaimed to Rugosa, and she held him up, so he can look at the butterflies.

Rugosa's blank expression turned into an awestruck smile. He giggled as the 2 butterflies flew 4 inches close to his face and flew off. Rugosa got very excited, watching the butterflies fly away. I chuckled. "This is Rugosa's first time seeing the Spring season and already he loves it." "That's true. Well Honey, you better get finished with your chores so we can head over to the Square." Popuri instructed me, her smile as cheerful as Rugosa's. Saying nothing back, I nodded and walked off with the harvest basket, filling it up with 19 ripe potatoes (I got too many potatoes to harvest), 1 jar of honey, all 10 eggs from my hens, and as for the milk from my cows, I just simply left them in the refrigerator in my house, and before leaving with Popuri and Rugosa, I left the full harvest basket in the hothouse so no bears or any other animal who loves potatoes, eggs or honey can get to them. "Ready, Honey?" Popuri asked me. "Wheee!" Rugosa squealed at me. I smiled at him and Popuri. "I sure am." "Well, let's get going!" After Popuri said that, I wrapped my right arm around her neck and we walked side by side to the Square, one happy family.

When we got to the Square, almost everyone is here in the festival, except Saibara, Carter, Greg and obviously Kai. Popuri took great pride in showing Rugosa to everyone, since she hasn't been able to show his face to everybody during the winter. Doug, Basil, Duke and Jeff said that Rugosa looks kinda like me. He has my eyes and hair. It feels flattering and embarrassing at the same time to hear comments like that. All in all, it feels good to say your baby looks just like you. I'm proud to be a father. I never wondered what it feels like to be a dad, but now that I'm experiencing it, it doesn't feel so bad to me. Back in high school in the city, I remember some guys saying that marriage means the end in your life because usually your wife uses you and dumps you. I'm not going to say they're wrong, but all I can say is that they need to find somebody like Popuri to change their cynical views on marriage. Well anyway, 20 minutes after we got to the Square and interacted with everyone, Thomas called out saying that the Harvest Goddess Festival will begin in less than a minute.

Popuri gave Basil Rugosa to hold while she dances with Karen, Elli, Mary and Ann. I sat down on a bench with Rick, Doc, Gray and Cliff, watching our beloved girls get ready to dance. As they danced, I couldn't help but notice that I stand out from Rick, Doc, Gray and Cliff because I'm already married to Popuri. They just recently proposed to their girls. I don't know if Cliff has to Ann yet, I'll have to ask him. After the festival ended several hours later, I let Popuri go back home to get dressed into her everyday dress, and afterwards, she let Lillia look after Rugosa for a few hours so that Popuri and I can have some... alone time. It is 6:00 p.m. now, and nobody is in the Square but me and Popuri. "Want to go to the beach, Honey?" Popuri asked me with her usually cheerful, heart melting smile. "Yes, dear. That'd be great." I nodded, holding her hands. "Yippee! Let's go!"

We stood at the edge of the beach, looking out at the rising moon above the ocean's horizon. "...Honey... I know this is a stupid question, but... Are you happy with me?" She asked me. I turned my gaze at her. "What? Being with you and Rugosa is the happiest thing that has ever happened to me. I couldn't have asked for anything better." I said, gently taking both of her hands into mine and looking into her ruby eyes which reflected the bright full moon. I slowly opened my mouth to say more. "... Being with a beautiful goddess like you has brought me a life that I love and I would never trade it for anything else. When we got married, I was happy. When you got pregnant, I became happier. When you gave birth to Rugosa... you made me the happiest man alive... " I said with such strong, tender emotion, it brought some tears to Popuri's eyes. "*sniff...sniff*..." Popuri started sniffling.

"I... I'm so glad you feel that way. You made me happy too. I'm happy to be your wife... I'm happy to have a baby with you... Everything... I'm happy about everything. " Popuri was about to break down into tears, so I instinctively embraced her, and in seconds we started making out. I was touching and rubbing Popuri's hair as we continued locking lips, smooching tenderly. I felt so excited and happy, a warm, fuzzy feeling bounced up and down in my body. I'm sure Popuri felt the same way. We continued smooching for about 4 minutes, then we left the beach, picked up Rugosa from Lillia's place and returned home for a well deserved rest.

* * *

Wednesday, 9th of Spring, 2002

* * *

*Knock knock knock knock*, someone came by knocking at my front door early this morning. "I'll get it!" I exclaimed and raced towards the door and opened it. I saw Gray standing there, his face looking red. "Hey, Pete." Gray said. "Hey, Gray... What happened to you? Did some hot charcoal burn your face?" I asked him. "Oh, hardy har-har-har. No, not exactly. Mary and I are getting married today! How did I deserve such happiness." Gray said, happily blushing. "Terrific, Gray! That's awesome!" I exclaimed. Popuri came up to me with Rugosa in her arms. "Honey, what's going on?" "Popuri, Gray and Mary are getting married today!" I told her. "*GASP!* That's wonderful, Gray!" Popuri exclaimed. "Thank you, Popuri." Gray giggled like a love-struck nerd. "Yeah..." He said in a daze then shook his head violently to snap out of it. "Oh, I almost forgot the reason why I came... to invite you both to our wedding." Gray said. "I'm game! What about you, Honey?" I replied. "Oh yes! I'm coming too!" Popuri nodded. "Ba-ba! Haha!" Rugosa giggled. "All right! Thanks a lot!" Gray rubbed his hands together in excitement.

A few hours later, Popuri and I were sitting at the 3rd row of seats to the right. Saibara was sitting in the row in front of us, May is ahead of Saibara, Basil and Anna are next to us on the other side, Mayor Thomas sat in front of them, and Stu sat in front of Thomas. Gray, in his black tuxedo was alone at the altar, waiting for Mary to come. He looked pretty nervous, I can tell. His face is red as an apple. Carter tried to convince Gray to calm down. I know exactly how he feels, I've been in his shoes last year. "I'm worried. Gray might pass out before he gets the chance to see Mary," I whispered to Popuri.

Popuri smiled at me and said: "You nearly fainted when you saw me. Don't worry, he'll be fine." Then she winked at me, holding Rugosa in her arms as he sucked his pacifier. When the church door opened seconds later, Mary came in, heading towards the altar in her wedding dress. When I looked over at Gray, his blue eyes were wide in shock over Mary's beauty. I could relate to that same look on Gray's face because it's the same look that I had when I saw Popuri in her wedding dress. _Deja vu_ much. The only difference about Mary's dress is that it has no veil, and she has a yellow crown on her head. Mary joined Gray's side and they faced Carter together, no doubt feeling nervous and excited all at once. Carter cleared his throat and began the ceremony.

"*Ahem*. Good morning, my friends and families of Mineral Town. Today, we witness another young couple ready to take their first adventurous step into adulthood. It is such a wonder to see young ones these days take their first steps into adulthood. Tell me, is there not a more beautiful sight than a boy and a girl in their early 20's, about to make a decision that will forever make them adults?" Carter paused there expecting an answer from us. We all murmured "yes" and nodded in agreement with Carter, and he smiled. "So, without further ado... Gray... Do you take Mary to be your loyal wife, through sickness and health?" Carter asked him.

"I... do..." Gray nodded slowly. "Good. Mary... Do you take Gray to be your loyal husband, through sickness and health?" "I-I... I do..." Mary nodded, blushing a bit. "Perfect. And now, I pronounce you two husband and wife... You may kiss the bride." Carter finally gave his permission to Gray. Gray licked his partially dry lips for a second, then he leaned at Mary, she leaned at Gray, and they kissed.

As soon as they kissed, we all rose out of our chairs, cheering and applauding. "Whooo! Congrats, Gray!" I shouted. "Good luck, man!" Cliff shouted. "You two work together to make a happy life!" Thomas called out among the cheering and clapping hands. "Thank you all! Thank you, everyone!" Gray raised his hands, smiling. He put his left arm under Mary's right arm and they walked out of the church. After the wedding, we had a party at the Inn. Not just to celebrate Gray and Mary's marriage, but also mine and Popuri's! It's not everyday 18 year old boys and girls like me, Gray, Popuri and Mary get married. That's something new in Mineral Town!

* * *

Friday, 11th of Spring, 2002

* * *

While we were eating breakfast, someone was knocking on our door. I decided to answer it. When I opened the door, I saw The Doc, looking emotionless as always. "What's up, Doc?" I greeted him, shaking his hand. "Good morning. I have decided to get married with Elli. We're going to run the clinic together." He told me. My eyes widened. "You too, huh? Hey, Popuri! Doc and Elli are getting married today!" I called back into the house. Popuri came up to my side. "Wowee! Oh, morning, Doctor." Popuri greeted Doc. Doc nodded at her. "We're the wedding now. You'll attend, won't you? Doc offered me. "Is that a trick question? I'm in." I nodded. "Me too." Popuri said with a happy smile.

Just like in Gray and Mary's wedding. Man, what's next? Popuri and I were sitting in front of Ellen this time, a bit closer to the altar. Unlike, me and Gray at our wedding, Doc was calm and cool headed, waiting for Elli to show in the church. When she did, I expected Doc to react like how me and Gray did, but his expression didn't change much once he saw Elli in her wedding dress coming towards him. His eyes widened for a few seconds then he went back to his calm behavior. I could tell deep down, even though his face barely shows it, he feels the same way Gray and I felt in our own weddings. Elli's dress is a bit similar to Mary's, except the middle of the skirt area there is a thin blue triangle, the dress has no veil, she doesn't wear a crown either, just a big white ribbon on her head.

Carter said the usual words in the ceremony, the only difference is Doc is 4 years older than Mary, so that makes him 22 years old compared to Mary, who is still 18. Carter asked them the usual question, and Doc and Elli said their "I do's", then... "... You may kiss the bride." Carter said to Doc. Slowly, but without hesitation, Doc and Elli embraced and kissed. Then we started cheering and applauding. Another married couple! Awesome! Back in the Inn, we threw another party. Mineral Town is just popping up with newlyweds lately! I think Popuri and I started the trend... Not! Gray and Doc got married to their loved ones because their hearts told them to. I'm no different.

* * *

Saturday, 12th of Spring, 2002

* * *

We received mail from Doc telling us that a new medicine is on sale at the clinic- the Turbojolt XL. After letting my animals out into my grass field so they can feed themselves and watering my potatoes, turnips and sprouting toy flower seeds, I went in the forest at 12:00 to chop up some wood and collect bamboo shoots. At 2:12, I decided to stop by Gotz's house to see how he is doing. Lately, the town has been in an uproar about the hairy monster. Popuri isn't the only one who saw that thing. When I went to Gotz's house, I saw Jeff, Stu, Harris and Rick talking to each other in front of Gotz's house. I dropped the handles of my wheelbarrow and came up to them. "Hey guys. What's up?" I greeted them. "Pete! There's this hairy monster running around town every night!" Stu exclaimed, looking nervous.

"It made an awful screaming like keee, keee." Jeff told me and Harris. "It was covered in fur." Stu said. "It's long arms are hairy and scary." Rick said to Harris. "Hey, Harris. What's going on here?" I asked him. "People have been talking about sudden attacks when they walk around near here at night. I'm asking the victims for descriptions." Harris said. "Wow. The monster sightings are getting worse everyday, huh?" I nodded. "Yes. But everyone describes something different because it was dark." Harris said with an exhausted, frustrated sigh. "Man... Even the law doesn't know..." I threw my hands up in despair.

Just then, Gotz's door opened and he left out his house. Everyone looked at him. I began examining him as he walked away. Let's see... Shaggy beard... Hairy arms... Could he be... I better go see. I followed him to the back of his house where he began chopping large logs of wood. "Hey, Gotz." "Hmm?" "Everyone's talking about a hairy monster that attacks them every night. My wife caught a glimpse of it recently, including Stu, Jeff and Rick. Since your face is hairy, well..." My voice trailed off, cautious that I'm offending him. "What? My hairy face? Don't accuse me!" Gotz frowned. "I'm not accusing you! I'm just-" "Keeee! Keee!" I turned around just in time to see a monkey walk by me. "Huh? "Kee kee?" ... Hey, wait a minute!" I immediately chased the monkey towards Harris and the others.

"Get that monkey! He's a suspect!" I shouted. Harris grabbed the monkey before it could get away. When I ran up to Rick and touched his shoulder, panting, he screamed so loudly that it echoed in the sky for a few seconds! "Pete! Don't do that again! You scared me!" He exclaimed, looking like he saw a ghost. "Rick... I believe we caught our suspect... A monkey." I told him once I caught my breath, too tired to laugh at him. "A monkey...? That hand jumping out surprised me." Rick said, calming down. "Wait. Hmmm... Long arms and lots of fur..." Holding the monkey, Harris examined the monkey for a few seconds. "Of course! The criminal is the monkey!" Harris smiled with relief. "Oh, I get it!" Stu seemed relaxed too. Jeff and Rick became less tense as well. "Whew. That's one caper solved, eh, Harris?" I chuckled.

Just then, Gotz came up to us to see what the ruckus is about. "Oh, you were talking about this monkey." Gotz chuckled. "I've seen him before. Where did he come from?" I asked Gotz. "He came down from the mountain by accident recently. I guess I should take him back because he seems to be bothering people." Gotz said, ending his reply with a shrug. He walked up to Harris and took the monkey into his hands. "Keeee-keee!" The monkey screeched happily. "Come on, little guy. Let's take you home." Gotz said and walked off towards Mother's Hill with the monkey. Harris, Jeff, Stu and Rick walked off, and so did I. This is one monster story Popuri will definitely be laughing at once I tell her the identity of the "monster" was actually a monkey!


	30. Chapter 30 Kai's Wild Summer

**Episode 30: Kai's Wild Summer**

* * *

On Thursday the 17th, a rainy day, Rick visited us. Popuri informed me that today is the day Rick and Karen are getting married. Rick came by to confirm the message. When Rick said that he doesn't have to worry about Popuri now that she is married to me, Popuri got mad. asking Rick did he mean its all because of her that he is getting married too. Rick got startled and quickly responded saying that's not what he meant, then he invited us to come to his wedding. Of course we didn't say no. When the wedding started later that morning, everyone attended this time, including Lillia. Even Gray, Mary, Doc, Elli, Cliff and Ann showed up. Karen's wedding dress had a veil, but her skirt is a bit shorter than the wedding dresses Popuri, Mary, and Elli wore.

When Karen arrived and approached the altar where Rick and Carter waited, Rick couldn't help but fidget his clip-on necktie nervously as Karen went through the same ceremony as the previous weddings. As usual, Carter asked Rick if he wants Karen to be his wife through sickness and health and all that jazz, and he asked Karen the same question too. Obviously both Rick and Karen obviously said they do, and Carter gave them permission to kiss. As soon as they did, everyone applauded and cheered! Karen has become my sister in-law! Not only that, she is also Rugosa's aunt! This is the 4th wedding Mineral Town has witnessed starting from the year of my arrival in town! I can't help but wonder if Cliff will ever propose to Ann. They've been getting closer and closer in their relationship lately.

The next day after Rick's wedding, is the Horse Race. Dash and I are ready and raring to go do our best this year. Dash and I came to the Square at 10:12 with Popuri and Rugosa close by us. Dash and I felt confident, feeling today is our prime time. Everybody could see how confident we are. After the first two races, Dash and I were in the final race of the day and season. We were in lane 4, between Elvis and RockOn. RockOn and HotPot's riders immediately recognized me and Dash from last year. HotPot's rider told me that he has a feeling that I've gotten better since last year, and I told him that he hasn't seen anything yet. When the race began and our horses began running, I suddenly felt this adrenaline rush of excitement as Dash began running. Matty and BeeBop seemed to be getting ahead for a few seconds, but when I encouraged Dash to use his full running power, I not only surprised Thomas, Barley, and everyone outside the racetrack watching, but also my opponents!

I managed to get ahead of Matty and Beebop, but eventually HotPot started to pick up the pace and catch up. Everyone was cheering like crazy because it seemed likely that I'll win the horse race this year. HotPot and Dash, the two fastest horses in the race were 7 feet ahead of everyone else, fighting to get to the finish line first. HotPot passed us and slowly began to inch on further ahead of us. I encouraged Dash to use all the energy he has left, Dash, although getting a little winded, began pushing himself to his extreme limits, passing HotPot in 3 and still going! HotPot's rider was so speechless, his mouth dropped open. When we crossed the finish line, everyone cheered! Popuri, Rick, Gray, Doug, everyone I know all won a lot of medals because they bet on Dash to win! After the race, Kano took a picture of us. Kano also let me keep the photograph so I can hang it on the wall in my bedroom back home. When I got home, Popuri, Rugosa and I celebrated my victory. I couldn't have won the race without my trusty pal, Dash.

He's a good horse. Want to know something embarrassing? In the next Song Hour program on television a few days after the race, the girls who sing songs every Wednesday on TV sang a song dedicated to me and Dash! It really caught me off guard! And guess what? At the Food Festival on the 22nd, I finally won! I brought some curry to the festival. I made it myself, with rice balls, curry powder, soy sauce, vinegar, eggs, corn, tomato, carrots, cheddar cheese and grapes. The Gourmet loved it! And that's how I ended up in 1st place! Manna was sad that she lost her bet to my horse, but Karen and Ann were good sports about losing to me. While drinking a bottle of wine that to me looked kinda like pink lemonade called "Sierra Rosa" or something like that, Karen asked if I can teach her how to cook. Of course, I agreed to help her do it sometime, how can I possibly say no? Ann was confused why her dish didn't win, Doug joked that he can't take money from me when I order food at the Inn anymore, Gray was shocked beyond belief that I beat Doug's cooking, Cliff simply congratulated me, Mary said that its a man who can cook is much more than what a woman wants, Doc and Elli asked me who taught me how to cook, and I replied that I taught myself, with some assistance from Popuri, and Carter asked me how to grow turnips because he's having a difficult time learning. Through half of the afternoon, I taught him how. Well, that's all that happened in the Spring.

* * *

Thursday, 1st of Summer, 2002

* * *

A lot has happened between today and the day Rick and Karen got married. I got two new cows on the 23rd of winter, and two new sheep on the 24th. The cows' names are Krys and Zare, they get along great with my other cows, Shi, Popi, Marble, Lacta, Mai, Moona and Dairee. As for my two new sheep, they've been in a bad mood ever since the day I bought them. Pink and Casi used to keep to themselves instead of interacting with Mappi, Jil, Zo, Mae, Wooly, Baana and Silk, but their moods are improving now. Since it stopped raining yesterday, I plan on letting them all out today. As for my son, Rugosa, he has grown up! He just recently learned to crawl! On the 29th, in the Inn, I bought a cute hat from Won that resembles a mouse head with ears and eyes. Popuri wants Rugosa to wear it all the time because it enhances his cuteness. While Popuri and King were playing with Rugosa, I was in the kitchen cooking rice omelette.

I cracked the egg open and let the yolk drip into the frying pan, then I did the same to the other egg, then sprinkled pieces of rice balls into the cooking yolk, and stirred the yolk with the whisk as the pan fried the yolk. "Hee hee hee, so cute. And the more he develops, the cuter he gets." Popuri squealed happily, picking up Rugosa and rubbing his nose against hers. Rugosa giggled happily. "Boo boo ba! Bee ba!" He exclaimed. "Woof!" King barked and licked Rugosa's face, making Rugosa giggle even more. "Aww, I'm jealous. Does that mean I'm not cute to you anymore, Honey?" I asked Popuri, only joking. "What? You'll always be cute to me, Honey." Popuri replied, taking my joke a bit seriously. "I was only joking, Honey. I believe the reason why you find Rugosa cute is because you see some of me in him." I said, continuing scrambling the eggs. I looked back at Popuri, and she nodded.

"You must have looked like this when you were a baby, because Rugosa looks just like you." Popuri commented. What she said makes sense. Rugosa does look like me. Jeez, I wish Mom and Dad could give me a copy of one of my baby pictures... Anyway, I made some hot milk for Rugosa to drink, poured kibbles into King's bowl, then we ate breakfast, watching the Star One Sports basketball game. On the During halftime, we heard knocking on the door. "I'll answer it." I said and approached the door. "Baa bee boo." Rugosa said. "I know." Popuri nodded to Rugosa sitting in her lap.

I opened the door... and there is Won standing outside the open door, with a bag slung over his right shoulder, full of items waiting to be sold. "Good morning!" Won greeted me. "Oh hey! Haven't seen you in a while around here, Won. How are those Super Ultra Great Delicious Wonderful apple sales going?" I asked him. Won's cheerful expression faded into a frown. "Fair. People don't understand that while SUGDW apples may look like ordinary apples, it's their taste that makes them stand out. They think I'm pulling a scam." Won told me. I stepped outside, closing the door, walking over to the apple tree where the beehive is. "... But that's not why you're here to see me, isn't it?" I asked Won. He shook his head, following me. "No. I have a better sale for you. How is your son?" "He's doing fine. He's growing up real fast." I replied.

"Hmm. Good, good. How would he like some toys to play with? A teddy bear, a rubber ball, building blocks, and the like?" Won persuaded me. I stopped in front of the tree and turned around. "You know what? I think he'll like those." I said with an intrigued smile. "That's perfect! We have a sale, then?" "We sure do." I nodded. "Excellent! Oh, there's something that I have to tell you." Won said. taking my cash into his hand and giving me a blue bag full of baby toys. "What's that?" "This is my last year staying in Mineral Town. By the end of the year, I'll be leaving somewhere else. Sorry, a travelling salesman doesn't stay in one place forever." Won said. "... Oh." I felt a bit sad to hear this. Won shrugged. "Business is business. There are many more customers to satisfy... But..." Won's voice trailed off.

I was about to extract some honey until I noticed he stopped talking. "What?" I asked, pressing him to finish. Won had a troubled look on his face. He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "... For what it's worth... you, Pete, are my best customer ever..." I never expected Won, a shady looking salesman to say something like that. I chuckled. "Hey, come on. You're not the Won I used to know." I said cheerfully with a warm smile. He nodded. "You're right. I'm not. You changed me, Pete. Hanging around this town, with people like you changed me..." It really scared me to hear Won stay stuff like this. "I don't remember doing anything that made you change your attitude. If anything, you're still the cool, shady salesman I met two years ago." I replied. Won chuckled. "Thanks. Anyway, I will be leaving for good next year, but someday I'll come back, with better items for you, and your lovely wife and child." Won said, patting my left shoulder with his right arm in a friendly way. "I look forward to that." I said with a smile.

Hours later, Popuri, Rugosa and I arrived to the beach for Opening Day. Everybody is there, chatting, and laughing. I saw Kai talking to Stu and May. I decided to head on over and see what's up. "Can you teach me how to swim, Kai?" May asked. "Of course I can, May." Kai replied with a heartwarming smile as he kneeled down so that he won't have to look down at May and she won't have to look up so high.

"What about me? What about me?" Stu called. Kai shifted his attention to Stu. "Now why would I leave you out? You know, when I was little, I was just as enthusiastic as you two." Kai said. "You were?" May looked surprised. Kai nodded. "Sure. Back then I didn't know how to swim, but I was determined enough to try. I want you two to keep this in mind: Nothing is impossible once you set your mind to it. Understand?" "Yeah!" Stu and May said at the same time. "All right! Just sit back, relax, and watch the pro, the Man of the Sea show you how swimming is done." Kai said then Stu and May walked off. That was when we came closer to Kai.

"Huh?" He turned around. "Oh, hey, Pete! you're looking more fit than last year! How've you been?" "Feeling great." I replied. "Oh. Hey, Popuri! It's good to see you again!" "It's good to see you again too, Kai." "Pete, I envy you. I admit it, I do. Oh, who's this little guy right here?" Kai pointed at Rugosa in Popuri's arms. "This is my baby, Rugosa. Rugosa, this is Kai." Popuri said. "Baaa!" Rugosa looked happy to meet Kai. "Hey, little man! Come meet your uncle Kai!" Kai reached out and gently took Rugosa into his arms. "... But see, I'm not really your uncle, but... You can imagine that I am," Kai said with a devilish snicker. "Yaa!" Rugosa yelled angrily, giving Kai a disgusted frown.

"Oh no! Oh no! Not you again!" Rick moaned, approaching us from behind. Kai and I turned around to see Rick coming towards us with a disapproving, angry scowl directed at Kai. I've been getting along with Kai so well lately that I almost forgot that Rick hates Kai. "Rick! What's going on, buddy?" Kai greeted Rick with a smile and outstreathed his arm for a handshake. Rick stopped, stared at Kai's hand for a few seconds but made no attempt to shake his hand. "Humph. I'd be feeling much better if you were gone." Rick grumbled. "What was that?" "Nothing." Rick snapped. "Jeez, Rick, what have I ever done to you?" "A lot..." Rick grumbled. Kai chuckled. "Anyway, I better go get into my swimsuit." Kai then left. After several minutes of talking to everyone, killing time until the race starts, Kai came out of nowhere, dressed up like Rick except he had two front plastic teeth protruding from his mouth, like a cartoon rat! "Hyuck hyuck hyuck! I'm Rick! I'm the the most insecure guy in Mineral Town! Look at me be loony! Hyuck hyuck hyuck!" Kai said, sounding like one of those goofy cartoon characters as he ran around in circles. Everybody looked at Kai strangely, but Rick, well... guess how he took it. He looked like he's going to explode.

" _AAARRRRRGGGHHHH!_ " Rick screamed in rage. "I TOLD YOU! HE'S EVIL! I TOLD YOU ALL MANY TIMES OVER, BUT NO, YOU WOULDN'T LISTEN!" Rick shouted in rage at Karen, Mary, Ann, Elli, Anna, Sasha, Manna and Popuri. Well, after all that craziness ended, me, Gray, Doc, Jeff, Kai and Harris got dressed into our swimming boxers, and prepared to get swimming. Mayor Thomas went over the rules again (you know them), and when the race started, we began swimming over to the rock where Rick waited for us. I've gotten much better at swimming. Maybe its because my body is now equally fit as Kai's. And, just like last year, I came in first place once again, impressing everyone. I won a prize, a new journal for me to write in! As for Kai, well, his pride was hurt a bit. I wanted to let him know there are no hard feelings, but Rick convinced me to leave him alone. In my opinion, I think Rick is enjoying seeing Kai's pride hurt. Oh well, there's nothing I can do. Hopefully Kai will be back to normal in no time.

* * *

Sunday, 4th of Summer, 2002

* * *

Oh! I forgot to mention something! At the end of Spring, Jeff's marketplace recently began selling pumpkin and strawberry seeds! Isn't that amazing? Before the season ended, I planted carrot seeds and pumpkin seeds in the hothouse! And the day before yesterday, I hired Chef and the other Harvest Sprites to work in my farm, watering my garden. The top row has tomato seeds, the 2nd has corn the third has onions, and I plan on planting pumpkin seeds in the last row, but I didn't want to spend so much money on more than two bags of pumpkin seeds back in the Spring. Anyway, after eating breakfast with Popuri and Rugosa, I stepped outside just in time to see Chef, Staid, Hoggy, Timid, Bold, Aqua and Nappy enter my farm. "Pete! morning, budum!" Chef greeted me. "Good morning! Beautiful summer day, isn't it? Look at that sunny sky!" I replied.

Staid and Bold looked up at the blue sky. "Oh yes! Its a perfect morning, budum!" Bold said. "Come on, Bold, let's get to work." Staid said, pulling Bold by his clothes. I chuckled and headed over to my apple tree to extract honey from the beehive. The bees are gone collecting nectar, so I'm safe. Then I fed my fish, my hens, Dash, and all my cows and sheep, then I prepared milk and eggs for shipment. Oh yeah! Popuri is 19 years old starting yesterday! It won't be long until I turn 19 too. After finishing my farm work, ending with me leaving the barn, I looked up at the sky again and began thinking to myself. "Hmm... It is a beautiful day out... I should keep my promise and let my cows and sheep out for a few days." I said to myself. A few minutes later, I came back inside the barn. I pulled a bell out of my pocket and began shaking it, making a loud ringing noise, catching all of my sheep and cows' attention.

"Guys! Today is your lucky day! For the first time ever, I'm letting you all stay outside for 7 days straight until we get rain or a hurricane!" I announced after ringing the bell. All my cows and sheep happily walked out the door as I held the door open for them. Then I ran over to the right half of my garden, opened the gate and let my cows and sheep into my grass field. My cows and sheep seemed very happy to feel the soft grass under their hooves, and even to eat the grass without my help. I smiled. I really made my animals happy. I closed the gate, and as I walked by, I watched Chef and the others restlessly water my sprouting tomato, corn and onion plants as I headed back home to eat lunch. After all, it's 10:00 now.

Popuri has cooked come curry with one of the pumpkins I just harvested today. The carrots too. I planted strawberry seeds in the hothouse after harvesting the pumpkins and carrots. As soon as I tasted the curry, I couldn't believe how wonderfully delicious it is, even though the ingredients are all vegetables! "Mmm! This curry is good! No wonder the Gourmet loved it! Thanks for teaching me the recipe, Honey. The taste is explosive." I said then quickly put another spoonful into my mouth, tasting the wonderful flavors of the curry swirl in my mouth before I swallowed it. "You must think my cooking is delicious, the way you eat. All in one bite." Popuri said with a pleased smile, casually eating her own plate of curry while Rugosa sat on the floor playing with the toys I bought from Won. "Boo baa baa! Gaaa!" Rugosa squealed with glee as he roughly shook a stuffed animal toy of Benny Rabbit, the old popular cartoon character from my Dad's farming years in his hands.

"Your cooking is delicious, Honey. No arguing with that." I admitted, using a napkin to wipe some curry residue off my lips. "My Mom taught me plenty of recipes before the day we got married." Popuri told me. My eyes widened. "... Oh. That explains it. I wonder if Lillia is teaching Karen how to cook. I wonder how well she is doing?" I said. "I doubt it." Popuri said with a sour frown. "Why?" I asked. "Rick complains with every single mouthful. Poor Karen!" Popuri shook her head with pity. I knew what Popuri meant. It'll take a while for Karen to be a good cook like Popuri. She might have killed off Rick's taste buds by now. Karen is attractive, but I'm glad I ended up with Popuri, otherwise the taste buds on my tongue will go through a LOT of torture! "I'm going to visit them at 10:30. Want to come, Honey?" Popuri asked me. "Sure." I nodded.

At 10:29, we arrived at Poultry Farm. I held Rugosa in my arms, so Popuri stepped towards the door and knocked. "Mom! Rick! Karen! It's me and Pete!" Popuri called. "Come in! It's open!" Rick replied. Popuri opened the door and I followed her in. "Morning, Mom, Rick, Karen!" Popuri ran up to Lillia and gave her a big hug. "Good morning, Popuri." She said. "Good morning, Pete." Karen greeted me. "Pete, Popuri! Morning! Hey! There's my nephew! Come here to uncle Rick!" Rick said as he approached me and gently took Rugosa from my arms. "How's the married life with Karen? Is your tongue still alive?" I teased Rick, snickering. "Oh, please don't bring that up!" Rick moaned. "Pete, I'm really trying my best! I admit I'm not a good cook, but I can learn!" Karen said defensively.

"She's right. She just needs to take things one step at a time. Like learning to crawl before walking." Lillia said, then went back to washing dishes. "I just recently learned how to make boiled eggs. For now, that's all I know how to cook." Karen added. "Boiled eggs. Very simple, but perfect start for you." I nodded, looking at Rugosa trying to touch Rick's glasses out of curiosity. "So how is farm life, Karen? Do you like it?" Popuri asked as she sat down on one of the dinner table chairs. "Its difficult, but I'll get used to it. Helping out on the Poultry Farm made me realize how hard it is to run a farm. How do you do it, Pete?" Karen asked me. I shrugged, looking at Karen blankly. "Hey, I'm just as stumped as you are. All I needed to be a hard worker is a lot of energy, perseverance and... energy." I replied. "Uhhh, Pete? You said 'energy' twice." Lillia commented after putting the rinsed dishes in the dish rack next to the sink. "That's because it takes twice as much energy as perseverance." I replied.

Man, that was a great comeback! Rick and Karen smiled, including Lillia. She turned her attention to Popuri. "Popuri, you married a fine, hard working young man. Be sure to raise your son to be just like him." Lillia advised Popuri. "I will, Mom! I will!" Popuri smiled. "So, Karen, how has Kai been doing? I haven't been by the beach yet, so I'm just asking." I said. "Kai is doing fine, but some of his pride is still hurt after losing to you again during the swimming contest." Karen replied. "Hmph, serves him right. That'll teach him a lesson not to act all high and mighty..." Rick grumbled, cradling Rugosa in his arms still. Karen looked at Rick, appalled. "Rick, Darling, I love you, but you're still a cad. Once a cad, always a cad." Karen sighed in disappointment. "Grrrgh. If you only knew..." Rick muttered, then handed Rugosa to Popuri.

Later at midday, we arrived at the beach. We walked down the concrete stairs until our feet were walking on sand. "Look, Rugosa! See the water! That's water over there!" Popuri held Rugosa so he can see the vast ocean ahead of us. "Wa wa! Wa wa!" Rugosa said with an excited smile. I guess he's trying to say "Water". We stopped by Kai's food shack. "Hey, Kai. Haven't seen you for a few days. How are you?" I asked him. "I just got back from Forget-Me-Not Valley. Mineral Town isn't the only town I visit during the summer, you know." Kai said sullenly. "Kai, what's the matter? Are you sick?" Popuri softly asked Kai, gently cradling Rugosa. "No, I'm not sick..." Kai denied. A disturbing thought entered my mind. "You... you're not mad at me for winning again, are you?" I asked him cautiously. Kai shook his head. "No. I'm not the type of guy to hold grudges, Pete. Can we please change the subject? What would you two lover birds with your baby chic want to eat?" Kai asked me. "... I guess we'll take a full pepperoni pizza." I replied.

* * *

Wednesday, 7th of Summer, 2002

* * *

Guess what today is? Yep, the Chicken Festival! This time, I took Red with me. Popuri and Rugosa didn't come with me because Rugosa made a mess and his diapers and Popuri has to take care of it. She doesn't want to come to the festival, anyway. I'm glad I'm not back there to deal with that horrible odor. When I reached the Square at 10:20, I saw that everyone was just chilling out, talking to each other, laughing, and joking. I saw the festival contestants, including Claire, mingling with Louis, Jeff, Harris, Doc, Doug, etc. I met up with Kai near the battle ring. "Petey! I knew you'd show up." Kai gave me a friendly slap on the back. "Yeah, you know me. I never back down from a challenge. Kai snickered. "You got some major competition here, Pete. I think all these guys are ready for you this time." Kai said.

"Yeah, their hens look like they've been training hard for this." I agreed, shifting my gaze to all of my potential opponents. "Think you can win?" Kay asked me with that smug look, raising his eyebrows up and down quickly. "If I don't win, it doesn't matter. I'm not here to win, I'm here to have fun." I replied. "Smart words, Pete. Smart..." Kai's voice trailed off when Claire approached us. "Hi, Pete! I knew you'd show up eventually!" Claire shook my hand. "Yeah, I bet you're just itching for a rematch. Well, I'm-" Before I could say more, Kai interrupted me, already in flirt mode. "How are you doing today? My name is Kai. What's yours?" He asked. Claire smiled approvingly. Something tells me she is already attracted to Kai just as he is to her. "I'm Claire." She replied. "Claire..." Kai closed his eyes and took a deep breath and exhaled. "A name like that tells me a lot about you." He said. "Really?" Claire looked surprised. "I'm serious. Your name tells me that you are like the clear blue skies- full of natural beauty." Kai said as he looked Claire into her eyes then gently took her right hand and kissed it.

Claire chuckled in amusement. "Well, aren't you the charmer?" "Oh brother..." I muttered, giggling. "Did I mention that your overalls matches the color of your eyes? Very fetching. It makes my heart feel like it is floating on air. Say, when the festival is over, why don't we get to know each other a little? We can eat at Doug's Inn, or my food shack, your choice. What do you say?" Kai asked Claire, gently rubbing her right hand between his own. Claire blushed. "*giggle*... Well, since you've said a lot to flatter me, sure, I'd like to get to know you more." Claire agreed. "Wow, that is sudden..." I exclaimed, smiling, but my remark went ignored and Kai and Claire left together. "Aaaaand they're gone. *sigh*" I said to myself. I took my chicken up to Rick and told him that I'm entering the contest as well. "Is that a new hen or Kai or Popuri?" Rick asked me. "This is Red. She has never competed here before." I replied. Rick shrugged and rubbed his hands together. "Fine by me. Let's get this show on the road." He said.

Soon, the tournament board has been set up. We the contestants examined the board carefully. Red will be facing Yokozuna, Chunky faces MadDog, Berthy faces Foster, Flowler, Claire's new hen faces Sweety. First match is Red vs Yokozuna. Yokozuna's trainer, a guy in a blue polo shirt and wearing a blue colored Mistral Dragons team baseball cap put Yokozuna into the ring, then I put Red in the ring. Red looked calm, but I'm not sure if she is really nervous. "Okay, the match is set to begin in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Begin!" Rick shouted. "Time to shine, Yoko!" Yoko's trainer exclaimed. "Let's do our best, Red!" I exclaimed. "You can do it, Pete! You were champion twice, you can do it again!" Gray shouted. Yoko's trainer wasted no time in commanding Yokozuna into scaring Red.

"All right, Red, spook 'em!" I yelled. The hens clucked at each other angrily, but none of them budged. "Do it again!" Yoko's trainer commanded. Yoko succeeded in scaring Red a bit, but Red only backed away from angrily clucking Yoko a few feet. "Spook 'em back!" I commanded. Red angrily clucked at Yoko, and Yoko freaked out so badly, she jumped out the ring despite her trainer's demands not to jump out. "The game's over! The winner is Red!" Rick declared. "Aw yeah! Boo-ya!" I cheered, doing the fist pump.

After the other 3 rounds, the next match ups are confirmed. Red is going against MadDog, and Berthy is going against Flowler. MadDog's trainer is this girl with short, curly red hair, and she wears a red shirt that's unbuttoned around the chest area, showing off some cleavage. "Ready... 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... Begin!" Rick shouted. "Do it, Red!" I shouted, but Red did nothing, just standing there. "Red! What are you doing?! Don't just stand there!" I exclaimed. Its almost as if Red lost interest in the contest or something! "Scare 'em, MadDog!" MadDog's trainer exclaimed. She had this southern belle drawl in her voice. MadDog tried to spook Red, but Red didn't seem frightened at all, just neutral! "Huh?" I was confused. "What's going on?" Harris scratched his chin. "It appears Pete's hen has lost interest in the tournament." Saibara said.

This is not good. The battle won't go anywhere if Red continues to act like this! "Red! Go for it!" I commanded. Instead of trying to scare MadDog, Red stood up and walked towards me, towards the edge of the ring. "What in tarnation...?" MadDog's trainer scratched her head in confusion. "Wha- hey! Go back! No! Red!" No matter how much I pleaded with Red, she just continued walking towards me, on the verge of stepping out the ring! She already stepped out the white circle! "No, Red, don't...!" I yelled in slow motion. Too late. Red stepped out of the ring. Silence fell everywhere. Even Rick was speechless.

"... Uh, the game's over...? MadDog wins?" Rick was to confused for words. Even MadDog's trainer was clueless as we all are. I collapsed on my knees. This is a very humiliating way to lose. your own hen forfeits the match... I'm not sad that i lost, I'm sad at how Red quit when she was doing just fine. Want to hear something even more stranger? when MadDog faced Flowler in the finals, both chickens walked out of the ring, resulting in a draw! No champion for this year! Everyone is so confused by this strange outcome, we got headaches trying to figure out why Red forfeit, and why MadDog and Flowler quit, too. I believe MadDog and Flowler quit because when they saw Red quit, they lost interest in the tournament as well for some odd reason.

* * *

Monday, 12th of Summer, 2002

* * *

Today is my birthday! I'm 19 years old now! For my birthday, my parents mailed me a gift... A VCR! And just in time, too! Because I need it to record the rerun marathon of Mechabot Ultror on Summer Vacation episodes today! A couple days ago, they just finished airing the final episode of the show. The Ultror team beat the mist monster and relaxed enjoying their summer. I also re-hired Chef and the others to work on my farm for another week yesterday because I need a break and play with Popuri and Rugosa like a good husband and father should do. At 6:34, Popuri was cooking rice omelette and grape jam buns while I was playing with Rugosa and gave him a bottle of hot milk. "Bee ba ba ba!" Rugosa babbled after he got done drinking the hot milk. I picked him up and set him on my lap. "If that means 'Thank you Daddy', then you're welcome." I smiled at him.

"Honey, why don't you teach Rugosa how to say a few words?" Popuri suggested as she used the knife to spread the grape jam on the bread buns. "All right. I'll give it a shot. Rugosa. Say 'daddy'. Can you do it? Say 'Hi, Daddy'!" I instructed Rugosa. "Bwah ah-ah..." Rugosa fell silent for a moment. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" I joked. "Gaa?" Rugosa gave me a puzzled look. I looked closer at Rugosa's mouth and noticed a small white square protruding from his gums, at the bottom. "Honey! Look! Rugosa grew his first tooth!" I exclaimed. "Huh?" Rugosa gave me that puzzled look again. "I know, Honey. He grew it in 2 days ago. You just noticed?" Popuri asked me. I felt like an idiot as soon as she said that.

After we ate breakfast, I turned on the TV, checked the weather channel, then changed to the cartoon channel and hit the "record" button on the VCR to record because the Mechabot Ultror tv show rerun marathon is coming on right now. Oh yeah, 2 days ago, Jeff just got started selling spinach seeds! I bought some, but I'm not ready to plant them, because #1, it's not Fall yet. #2, my hothouse if full of sprouting strawberry plants. When I came outside, Chef was waiting to talk to me. "Good morning, Pete!" He greeted me. I kneeled down. "Hey there, Chef. Nice morning, isn't it?" I replied. "Yes, it is. Hey, when we're done with work today, I want to teach you how to cook more, if that's okay with you, budum." Chef said. I shrugged. "Hey, that's fine by me. I'm interested in learning more recipes." I replied.

"Thanks. Have a good day, budum!" Chef left to join working with the others. I then checked my mailbox and found that everybody has sent me happy birthday postcards. When I went inside my hothouse to check on my strawberries, I was extremely happy to see that they are ready to be harvested. I LOVE strawberries and their bright red color! Overjoyed, I began harvesting them and throwing them in the shipping box. I kept almost a dozen strawberries and took them back in the house with me so I can make strawberry jelly out of them. "Honey, you made strawberries?" Popuri was surprised. "Yep. my first harvest of strawberries." I nodded at her adamantly as I shut the refrigerator door. "What's next?" Popuri asked me as she played with Rugosa on the floor.

"I'm going to make some room in the hothouse so I can plant some spinach seeds." I replied, going into my tool chest, taking out the bag of spinach seeds and leaving the house. In my hothouse, I cut down the strawberry plants to my right and planted the spinach seeds, that way, strawberries grow to my left, and spinach to my right. After that, I killed some time making strawberry jelly with Popuri's help, and even ketchup since I got tomatoes and onions in the fridge, and because I have a blender and sugar, salt and vinegar. (I learned the ingredients from an old piece of paper I found in the winter mines a couple years ago), then at 10:00, we left to the Square to attend the Tomato Festival.

As soon as we got there, Duke and Manna came up to us. "Pete! There you are!" Duke exclaimed. "Oh! Rugosa has grown up! He's such a cute baby!" Manna exclaimed, advancing towards Popuri and gently pinching Rugosa's chubby cheeks. "Waa ba!" Rugosa smiled. "Yes, he sure is a cutie, isn't he?" Popuri smiled proudly. "Manna!" Duke snapped. "Oh! I forgot! Pete, we need you." Manna said. "Me? What do you need me for?" "We need you to join our team." Duke said. "Why can't you get Cliff to jion your team?" Popuri asked Duke. "Cliff... uh... he's um... allergic to tomatoes. Yeah, that's it!" Duke said with a mock sincere smile. I frowned and crossed my arms. "What's in it for me?" I asked. "Nothing, really. We just need you. You may have lost in last year's Tomato Festival, but we can see you're much better than that. Please, we need a strong, young man like you." Duke said. "I don't know. It sounds like you just want my husband to join you because he's tough." Popuri eyed Duke and Mana suspiciously. Rugosa scowled at Duke with her.

"Look, don't take this the wrong way, Pete, but we're weak without you. The truth is, Cliff is afraid of getting his face plastered by a tomato." Manna admitted. "So? Put Kai in your team! I'm joining with my wife and Rick. Sorry." I said, then Popuri and I left to join Rick. Duke stomped his left foot down in frustration. "Urrgh! If we ever face them, I swear, I'm going straight for Pete..." Duke grumbled angrily. Popuri and I walked towards Rick, Kai and Claire. To my shock, Claire had her arms wrapped around Kai's arms.

"What is it with you flirting with every woman you see? It's downright unsanitary!" Rick snapped. "What is it with you being so uptight? I know that all the women in this town are married, but Claire... that's a different story." Kai said, slowly shifting his gaze to Claire and giving her a soft smooch.. "I don't know what your beef is with Kai, Rick, but you need to chill." Claire advised Kai. Rick's anger was about to reach a boiling point. "Chill? Me? I need to chill? No, buster, YOU need to chill." Rick fumed. "Every time you show up here every summer, you always antagonize every man in town and flirt with their girlfriends or wives! WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!"

"What is the matter with you? It's not against the rules to be friendly with married or unmarried women!" Kai shot back, but not in a rage like Rick. I decided to step in the argument. "Listen, Rick. Unlike you, I've taken some time since the year I first met Kai and got to know him. And I learned that he is not the type of person you think he is. you shouldn't feel threatened by his ladies' man personality anymore since you're married now. And-" "Shut up! Please, just shut up! I can't take this anymore. I quit." Rick growled. "You quit? What do you mean?" Popuri asked.

"I'm not going to be in the Tomato Festival this year. i'm temporarily passing down my leadership status of the Chicken Team to you, Pete." Rick calmly announced. Popuri, me and Kai gasped. "Me...? L-l-l-leader...?" I stuttered in shock. "But why, Rick? You've always been leader ever since we were kids! Why are you doing this?" Popuri asked Rick with a sad frown. "Because... I need a break. I need to think things over. Pete... You're my brother-in-law, I trust you. That's why I'm temporarily promoting you to leader of the Chicken Team. don't let my... your... team down." Rick said. "I'll do my best." I nodded. "But... who will be on our team with Rick gone? We can't play with just you and me in the team." Popuri asked me. "I'm in." Kai said before I could reply.

Claire held on to Rugosa as me, Kai and Popuri headed of our barrels. We were facing Stu's team. The thing that scared me about Stu is that he is scowling sharply at me. I guess he's still upset about his team losing to us twice. After Mayor Thomas introduced my team and Stu's, he started the match and I immediately grabbed a tomato and I was about to throw it at Stu, but I saw a tomato flying at me from Elli! "Wah!" I yelped and ducked back behind my barrels. I looked up and saw a few tomatoes flying over me. I heard some splatter against my barrel and even Popuri and Kai's. Popuri and Kai ducked down too. "We got them pinned! Don't let up!" Stu yelled to May and Elli triumphantly. "What's the plan, fearless leader?" Kai called out to me. I admit I was a bit nervous at first, but I swallows my fears. "KAMIKAZE MODE!" I shouted.

At the same time, we popped out from behind the barrels, catching both Stu, Elli and May off guard then we began throwing! Stu, Elli and May threw back in self defense! Stu got hit, Elli got hit, Popuri and Kai got hit. Only me and May were left. Eventually both of us got hit at the same time and Thomas called a draw and instructed us to play again to determine the winner. I licked the tomato juice dripping around my lips. "A draw, huh? Never had one of those before." I said to Kai. "Heh. First time for everything." He gave me a friendly pat on the back. Eventually, during our rematch against Stu, Elli and May, me and my team ended up winning, mostly because of Kai. He has strong, steady hands.

In the next bout, Duke, Manna and Cliff went against Gray, Ann and Doug. Duke's team lost, and now its my team's turn to go against Doug's team. When the match began, I went straight after Gray since he's the powerhouse of the team. "Ann! Get Pete!" Doug shouted. "Gotcha!" Ann turned her attention to me and threw a tomato! "Yow!" I yelped and ducked down. Popuri threw a tomato and it hit Gray right in the face! "Dow!" Gray grunted and fell down behind his barrel. "Don't give up, Ann! They haven't beaten us yet!" Doug threw a tomato and it hit Popuri! "Agh!" Popuri cried out. "That's it, Doug! you're mine!" I shouted and threw a couple tomatoes at him. I missed because he ducked down!

"Special delivery!" Kai called, throwing a tomato at Ann but he missed because he ducked down. I emerged from behind my barrel and threw a tomato over at Doug. When his head popped up from hiding, my tomato hit him! "Doh!" Doug's head snapped back a bit from the force of getting hit by the tomato and sunk down in defeat. Ann is getting desperate now. with Gray and Doug down, it's just me, and Kai against Ann. With all the odds against her, she eventually got plastered by Kai and we won the Tomato Festival this year.

"And so, the Chicken Team is this year's champion. Well everybody, did you all have fun?" Thomas asked us all. "Yeah!" We all replied. "You other teams did a great job as well. Great job, everybody!" Thomas gave us an applause. "Whoo-hoo! you did great, Pete!" Rick called from the audience. I waved at him. It felt good to make Rick pleased that he made the right choice assigning me as temporary leader of the Chicken Team.

* * *

Friday, 16th of Summer, 2002

* * *

Last night was a major nightmare for me and King. Know why? Because at 12:03 a.m., a pack of wild dogs nearly broke into the fences where my cows and sheep are! If King and I hadn't intervened, half of my cows and sheep would be wild dog chow by now! Good thing King's barking woke me up. But the bad news is it disturbed Rugosa and got him crying, but its worth it. I'm not gonna let any wild dogs get to my livestock! At 6:57 a.m., after eating breakfast, I was sitting at the dinner table doing nothing but thinking to myself while Rugosa was playing with his toys and talking baby gibberish while Popuri was all concerned about the silent treatment I'm giving her. She pulled up a chair and sat down next to me. "Honey? What's the matter? You've been quiet all morning. Is something wrong?" Popuri asked me.

I slowly looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry for getting you all worried. I'm just a bit traumatized about what happened last night." I said. "Pete, it's over. Our animals are safe now. No one got hurt." Popuri gently rubbed my back. "I know, it's just... I've never been through anything like that. To hear the frightened cries of my cows and sheep... it was too much for me." I said, recalling last night when I was smacking wild dogs around with my mystrile hammer while King joined the battle to keep the dogs from tearing an opening in the fence and getting at my cows and sheep. "... I don't ever want to go through anything like that again." I said after exhaling. Popuri gently grabbed my chin with her right hand, turned my head towards her, then we kissed. And suddenly, I felt less tense and more relaxed after kissing Popuri.

A few hours later, Popuri, Rugosa and I headed into town and went to the church to visit Carter. It's been a while since I visited the church to chat with him. As soon as we entered, we saw him down the aisle, reading some kind of book. "Carter! Morning!" I called. He looked up at is. "Well well, if it isn't young Pete and Popuri. Good morning. And I believe that is little Rugosa. My, he has grown up really fast." Carter said as he approached us. "Goo goo gaa." Rugosa smiled at Carter, reaching out for him with his short arms. "It's nice to meet you too." Carter gently took Rugosa out of Popuri's arms and held him. "My name is Carter. It's a pleasure to meet you, little guy," he smiled at Rugosa. " _Ahh gaaa gaa._ " Rugosa replied.

"Wow, he sure has warmed up to you." I said in surprise. "I love kids, I guess that's why he has taken a liking to me so fast." Carter replied as he gave Rugosa back to Popuri. "you two can sit down if you like." Carter offered. we sat down on one of the chairs closest to us to our left. "So tell me, Pete, how's the farm doing?" Carter sat down next to us. Popuri and Rugosa sat to my left, Carter to my right. "It's doing great. You should see it. If my Grandpa were still alive, I'm sure he would say this: 'Good job, Pete. You're just like your father. I see the apple didn't fall far from the tree after all.'." I said.

Carter looked up at the sky and smirked. "You know, I bet he said that right now, it's just that we can't hear or see him," he said. "Yeah..." I sighed. "Still... you look a bit shaken up, Pete. Is something bothering you?" Carter asked me. I took a deep breath and sighed. I didn't feel comfortable sharing one of my worst memories, but maybe Carter can help me find closure. "A pack of wild dogs entered my ranch... Nearly a dozen. They tried to get at my cows and sheep in my grass field but me and my dog drove them off." I said.

"Then why do you look so glum even though you saved your animals?" Carter asked me. "... Because... I've never been in a tense situation like that before. It was nerve wracking." I confessed, tears falling from my eyes. "Pete, listen. Look on the bright side. Nobody got hurt, right?" "Right." "That's something to be proud of! You defended your ranch from a pack of wild dogs! You should be proud of yourself! Stop looking gloomy! your grandpa would laugh if he saw you like this!" Carter said cheerily. I slowly looked up at one of the stain glass windows, and I slowly nodded. He's right. I made it through. And if I don't straighten up, I won't be prepared for anything else. "Thanks, Carter. I feel much better now." I said. "Anytime, Pete. If you ever feel down, come back for more counseling." Carter said, shaking my hand, then we left.

When we reached the square on our way home, we saw Kai walking aimlessly around drinking a bottle of soda. "Have you ever seen him behave like this?" I asked Popuri. She shook her head. That confirms it. Something must be bothering Kai. I walked up to him while Popuri sat down on the nearest bench. "Hey, Kai." "... Oh, Pete. How are you?" "Same old, same old." I replied with a shrug. "Hey Kai, what's eating you? I've never seen you blue before." I said. "It's Rick. I've never let him get under my skin before, but now, I can't help but ask myself does he have something against me?" Kai replied, looking confused and sad before. "If its because I tease him sometimes, its nothing personal, he's just a funny guy to provoke." Kai said.

I put my hands in my pocket and looked up at the noon sky. "maybe its because he feels threatened by your "ladies' man" personality. Maybe Rick and the other guys are afraid that you may tempt their girlfriends or wives into dumping or divorcing them for you." I said. Kai chuckled. "Hm. That makes sense. But I'm not that kind of guy. I just like being cheerful and friendly. I doubt Rick or any other guy besides you in this town will realize it, though." Kai sighed. "Hmmm..." I scratched the tuft of hair sticking out of my cap in thought for a few seconds... until I had an idea. "If Rick and the others can't see who you really are... Then we'll have to make it known to them." I said with a beaming smile. "How?" Kai asked me. "Okay, here's what we'll do. On the 26th, here's what we'll do..." I began whispering in Kai's ear, even though nobody else was in the square besides Popuri and Rugosa.

* * *

Saturday, 17th of Summer, 2002

* * *

Minutes later after eating omelette and toast with strawberry jam, Popuri and I were watching "What's Your Passion?" on television. Rugosa was busy playing with his toy animals and crawling about. "Hello everybody. It's time for What's Your Passion?! I'm the host, Wada Hunk." Wada said, waving hello at the camera focusing in on them. "And I am Mako Mizuta." The woman next to Wada said. Wada revealed a letter and began opening the envelope. "Let's start off with a letter." He began reading it. " 'This is my first time writing to you. My older sister is hooked on samba. Every day she cha-cha-chas around the whole house. What should I do?' ...The letter is signed Tommy Nomura from Happy Town." Wada concluded. "I think it's all right. It sounds fun to me. I don't know what he's complaining about." Mako said. Wada looked at Mako.

"Well, if somebody was dancing the samba around the house all the time I think it could get tiring..." He said. "I suppose that's true for you. ... But I wonder how old his sister is." Mako replied. Wada re-examined the letter for details he missed out. "I don't know... it doesn't say in the letter. By the handwriting..." Wada said as he carefully checked over Tommy's letter. "I'm thinking it's somebody older." Mako guessed. "I can't say for sure..." "What if she were a former lady Sumo wrestler?!" Mako blurted out with an excited grin. Wada gave Mako a slightly annoyed frown. "...Was I supposed to laugh, Mako?" "...Sorry. Let's say you never heard that." Mako uneasily said as she averted her gaze from Wada. "Ha ha ha..." Wada chuckled at Mako being embarrassed. "Oh! Well, I think that Tommy should just dance with his sister!" "Yeah! You should just join the dancing, Tommy! Well, see you next week!" Wada waved goodbye at the camera as it slowly zoomed out.

"Good-bye!" Mako waved bye, then the screen faded to black then various commercials began showing. I looked over at Popuri, she looked at me. "Do you want to dance, Honey?" She asked me. I chuckled. "Honey, we don't even have a juke box! How are we supposed to dance without music?" I asked her. "Use your imagination. Come on." Popuri took my hand and forced me to stand up with her. "Oh well, if you insist." I began to wrap my arms around her body, my left hand resting on her back, and my right hand gripping her left hand, and her right hand resting on my back. Then we began to tap dance, going "cha-cha-cha-cha", and for a second, I could imagine music playing in my mind. I could literally imagine dancing to samba music.

Rugosa stopped playing with his toys and looked up at us dancing. Popuri giggled. "Nice footwork, Honey." She cooed. "You haven't seen anything yet." I dipped Popuri down towards the floor, her long pink hair touching the floor then I picked her back up. "Gaa gaa goo goo gaa!" Rugosa squealed excitedly. "Yeah, that was an awesome move, wasn't it?" I walked up to Rugosa and picked him up. "When you're older, I'll teach you everything I know about dancing." I said as I looked into his eyes. "Gaa goo." Rugosa smiled. Just then, somebody knocked on the door. I handed Rugosa to Popuri and approached the door.

I opened the door and found Kai smiling at me. "Hey, Petey." Kai greeted me. "Kai. What's going on?" I asked him. "Not much. My food shack is at a serious shortage of corn, and I was just wondering... do you have any that you can sell to me?" Kai kindly asked me. "Well... Yes! Sure I do! I'll give you 20 cobs of corn! 15 are in my fridge and 5 are already ready to be harvested. Hang on." I took some corn that I use to make popcorn out of my fridge, then harvested some of the corn in my garden then returned to Kai. "Here you go. No charge." I said. Kai frowned in confusion. "No charge? Are you serious?" "Yes, I'm serious. just take the corn and go." I said. Kai shook his head in disbelief. He was nearly speechless. "... Do I... owe you anything...?" Kai slowly asked me. "No, you don't." I replied. Kai took the bag of corn in his hands and smiled. "... You're all right, Pete. You're a unique guy, you know that?"

"I never noticed because I always think about doing the right thing." I smiled innocently. Kai chuckled. "Riiight. Anyway, thanks for the free corn. See ya later." Kai left. As I watched him go, Bold came up behind me and said. "That was a pretty bold move there, giving him your corn for free... Not many humans do that kind of thing, you know?" I nodded. "I know. Hey, tell Nappy, Chef and the others at 12:00, they can take a break and have lunch with me and my family." I said. "Really? That's awesome, budum! I'll tell them right away!" Bold ran back to the garden.

After having lunch with the Harvest Sprites, they went back to work, and when Popuri and I watched the weather channel, we learned that a hurricane will hit Mineral Town tomorrow! "Oh boy..." I sighed. "Honey, are all the anime inside the barn?" Popuri asked me with caution. "Yes." I replied. "Is Dash in his stable?" "Yes." "Great. We're all okay." Popuri sighed. I went to my tool chest, took my fishing rod and prepared to go out the door. "W-w-wait. Honey, where are you going?" Popuri asked me. "To go fishing. I'm gonna go catch some fresh fish for curry tomorrow since we'll be in the house all day tomorrow." I replied and closed the door.

* * *

Tuesday, 20th of Summer, 2002

* * *

I didn't do much this morning except repair the damages done to my ranch and garden with Gotz's help. My hothouse is damaged, but nothing Gotz can handle. At least the strawberry and spinach plants are unharmed... Much. But the bad news is half of the fish in my pond has been blown away by the hurricane. So I had no choice but to go to the beach and catch some more. When I got to the beach, I saw something sparkling close to the edge of the rising and falling tide. "Huh? What's this?" I wondered to myself. As I got closer to the object, I saw that the sparkling object is a bottle! A piece of paper is in it, too. "Hmm... A paper is inside it." I said to myself. I tried to pry the cork open, but to no avail. Just then, I heard the sound of feet stepping on sand. I turned around and saw Kai approaching me.

"Oh! Whew... You scared me." I put my left hand on my chest in relief. Kai's eyes were suddenly fixed on the bottle in my right hand. "Hm." Kai pointed at the bottle. "Oh, this? I just found it. Take a look at it." I handed the bottle to Kai. He popped the cork off with ease, turned the bottle upside down so the letter can fall out and he read it. "Wow... A letter from overseas." Kai then looked at me with that sly look. "Say, Pete... do you plan to stay in this village forever?" Kai asked me. I scoffed. "Is that a trick question? It's been my dream to live here since I was a kid." I replied. Kai shook his head slowly. "Tsk, that's just like you. Then how about giving me this?" "Well, sure. I have no use for it, anyway." I let Kai have the letter and bottle. "Thanks. In return, I'll give you this Love Potion." He gave me a small, thin purple colored bottle full of liquid that smelled like rosemary and mint. The bottle had this mystical, exotic look to it. "Love potion...? Wha..." Before I could ask Kai what does it do, he already left. So, instead of waiting the whole day trying to catch fish, I returned home to help Gotz put my farm back into the way it was before the hurricane, and later, I attended the Cow Festival with Moona and she won.

Later that evening, at 8:00 p.m., I headed on over to Doug's Inn to interact with Cliff, Rick, Basil, Saibara, Doug, Kano and Jeff for a while before turning in for the night. But when I got there and opened the door, I saw something that I never expected to see. Duke, Jeff, Rick and Kai arguing. "What's the big idea, you brat?! Charming the women and children in this town!" Duke shouted. "They tell us that you're kind and friendly, but that's not what we see in you!" Rick snapped. "Why do you have to make us look like villains in front of our wives and kids?!" Jeff exclaimed. "Hey! Wait a minute! Since when was it against the law to be friendly to women and kids?!" Kai exclaimed defensively. "You are a deceptive person, and you know it!" Rick growled. "Deceptive? Deceptive?!" Kai echoed Rick's words incredulously. I heard enough. I jumped in to intervene before things got uglier.

"Hey hey HEY! Knock it off! What's going on here?" I demanded. Duke pointed an accusing finger at Kai while talking to me. "This juvenile delinquent charms the women and children in this town, tricking them into believing that he is a good guy and that Jeff, Rick and I hate him for stupid reasons!" He told me. "Do you have similar feelings about Kai, Pete?" Jeff asked me. "Whose side are you on?" Duke asked me. I swallowed then decided on what I will do. "I'm not taking sides with anyone! I'm on my own side. But I have this to say: Rick, Jeff, Duke, and especially you, Kai, you all should be ashamed of yourself! Seriously! you all are like boys arguing over toys! I've taken some time for the past 2 years to get to know Kai, and you know what I learned? I learned that he is more of a misunderstood person than a deceptive person. If you ask me, I believe that all you guys feel threatened by his 'ladies man' attitude. But still, Kai, you need to be more mature and be more aware that there are some really sensitive men here in this town. If you chat up their women and children, they'll look at you as a bad guy. The point I'm making here is don't judge Kai until you get to know him. That's all I'm saying. So... drop all the accusations and let's start this thing over with a clean slate. Whaddya say?"

After I said all that, silence fell in the room, except for Nora upstairs meowing a couple times. Rick had a guilty look on his face, like he had no clue what he had done, but knew that it was wrong. He walked up to Kai, and slowly extended out his right hand. "... Sorry for all the trouble I caused you all these years..." Rick said, his right arm shaking a little. Kai extended his left hand and shook Rick's hand. "Apology accepted." Kai smiled. Duke and Jeff did the same as well, saying their apologies to Kai. Ann, Karen, Kano, Doug, Saibara, Basil and Cliff began applauding. I felt like a true hero, ending a feud between Rick, Kai and other men in Mineral Town that has been going on ever since before I moved in here. From now on, there will be no hostilities between Kai, and most of the men in Mineral Town, thanks to me.


	31. Chapter 31 Love Doesn't Cost A Thing

**Episode 31: Love Doesn't Cost A Thing**

* * *

Saturday, 1st of Fall, 2002

* * *

Today went by pretty fast. I helped Chef and the other harvest sprites get finished with their work because they wanted to spend the entire season with their friends in Forget-Me-Not Valley. They just recently heard from a harvest sprite from that town named "Guts" or something like that. He told them that my brother, Jack, is halfway done rescuing all 101 harvest sprites who live in the area. Chef, Nappy, Hoggy and the others want to visit them for a while, so that means I can't get their help for the entire Fall season. They leave for Forget-Me-Not Valley tomorrow. At 6:00 p.m., an hour after Zack arrived to pick up the produce I want shipped, Aqua, Timid, and Hoggy already left for their home.

Chef, Staid, Nappy and Bold stayed with me for a while and laid on the grass with me, looking up at the beautiful night sky, staring at the stars. The sight of the stars fills the mind with wonder, and relaxes it from stress. "Hey, Pete." Staid called me. I turned my head to the left and looked at him. "What is it... budum?" I replied. "I was just wondering... How do you like Mineral Town? Do you plan on staying here, budum?" Staid asked me. I turned my gaze back at the stars. "... I sure am." I gently nodded. "I found everything I needed right here... A good home, great friends, a beautiful wife... What more can a guy want? This place is like paradise to me." I continued. "So, um, Pete, when the town allows you to stay next year, what do you plan on doing next? Where will you go from there?" Bold asked me. I frowned. "... I have no idea, Bold. In fact, I've been so focused on the present, I barely think about the future." I admitted. "It's important to think about the future, Pete." Nappy said.

"I know, I know..." I agreed. "You should know that the town will definitely accept you as the rightful owner of this farm. Look at how much you've done, Pete! Even I'm impressed, budum!" Chef said. I chuckled. "Thanks for the motivational words, Chef." I smiled, then scratched the bridge of my nose. "Hey, Pete, do you plan on having another baby with Popuri?" Nappy asked me. My eyes lit up. "No! No-no-no way, buddy. I'm satisfied having Rugosa in my life, and so is Popuri... Although I do miss seeing Popuri pregnant." "You sound like you want to have another baby, but don't want to..." Chef said, looking at me with a concerned look, like he is trying to read my thoughts and feelings. I sighed. "I don't want to get Popuri pregnant again, but its not because it'll be twice as difficult to take care of two babies. It's... complicated, all right?" "Maybe we can help you." Staid stood up. "I don't think you can." I replied.

"At least tell us what's wrong." Bold pressed. I straightened up my body from laying down on the ground, but still sitting on the ground, then looked up at the moon. "... It all started a couple days ago. I began to notice that Popuri is giving Rugosa more attention than me. It's been 4 days since the last time Popuri kissed me. I get this feeling that she loves Rugosa more than me..." I sighed in sadness. Chef, Nappy, Bold and Staid grew sympathetic. "Awww..." They both moaned in sympathy together.

"That's not true, budum. If it is true, explain why she hasn't divorced you yet, budum." Bold said. "I don't know... Women hearts are... complicated." I shook my head. "Pete, if you really believe what you just said, then you need to learn more about your wife as much as possible, otherwise you'll regret it later. Good night, budum." Chef said. "Yeah. See ya." Staid waved bye. They then left my farm, leaving me alone, staring up at the sky. I saw a shooting star quickly zip by in the dark blue sky. I took a deep breath and sighed slowly. "What should I do... What should I do..." I mumbled.

* * *

Monday, 3rd of Fall, 2002

* * *

"Ba ba. Goo ba ba," Rugosa babbled happily as he crawled towards me, sitting on the floor. "Come on, son. You can do it. You can do it." I cheerfully urged him. "Goo goo goo." Then Rugosa crawled into my arms. "Aaahaa, that's my boy! Learn to crawl before you walk." I said as I nuzzled his nose against mine. Popuri is in the kitchen making cookies for breakfast. She is flattening the flour dough with the rolling pin right now. "You two sound like you're both having fun." Popuri commented.

"We are. Who wouldn't?" I replied then closed my eyes because Rugosa is touching my face and I don't want his fingers scratching up my eyeballs. A few minutes later, we ate chocolate chip cookies and oatmeal raisin cookies and milk for breakfast. Carter also arrived to give me my ocarina for the Music Festival today. We invited him inside to eat breakfast with us. "Oh, thank you." Carter nodded modestly and came inside the house. A minute later, Carter is at the dinner table with us eating oatmeal raisin cookies. He picked up a cookie, brought it to his mouth and bit off half of the cookie and began chewing.

"Mmm... Mmmm..." Carter slowly nodded as he savored the flavors. "Ba ba. Da da da. Dee." Rugosa said... whatever that means. Carter finally swallowed. "Hmm! This is delicious! Who cooked this?" Carter asked us. I pointed over at Popuri. Popuri looked a bit flustered. "... Uh, to be honest, Anna taught me the recipe. The credit should go to her instead." Popuri humbly said as she gently rocked Rugosa in her arms. "But still, you cooked them. You deserve credit as well." Cater smiled. "Whee! Dee baa baa!" Rugosa smiled at Carter. Carter turned his attention to Rugosa, then reached out and gently took Rugosa into his arms. "Hello there. My name is Carter. I'm the pastor of Mineral Church." Carter smiled at Rugosa. "Yee!" Rugosa smiled, reaching out at Carter's face. "He certainly has taken a liking to you." I commented. "Can he say any words?" Carter asked us. I looked at Popuri. She shrugged, then I looked back at Carter.

"Not yet. We haven't started training him yet." I told him. "I see. Well, I better get going and prepare for the festival. See you there. Have a good morning." Carter handed Rugosa back to Popuri, stood up and walked towards the door. I opened the door for Carter and let him out. "Thanks for visiting, Carter. Take care." I said. After I shut the door, I looked at Popuri and Rugosa. "Rugosa, say 'Mama'. Mama." Popuri instructed Rugosa, holding his face close to hers. "... Ma... Ma... Ma-ma!" Rugosa replied. "Good boy!" Popuri squealed with glee. I smiled, staying back, watching them have their fun. Popuri picked up a cookie from the plate and showed it to Rugosa. "Rugosa, this is a cookie. Can you say 'cookie'? Cook. ie." Popuri said, breaking the words down.

"Coo... Coo.. Da... Coo..." "Okay, sweetie, that's good enough, don't strain yourself. Say 'cat'. Cat." Popuri instructed. "... Caa... Caat..." "Good boy!" Popuri gave Rugosa a kiss on the cheek. That really hurt my heart to see that because its been a couple weeks since Popuri kissed me on the cheek or even my lips. What does it mean? Does it mean Popuri doesn't love me anymore...? If that's true, what should I do...?

Later that night at 6:07 p.m., Popuri, Rugosa and I arrived at the church along with everyone else. I forgot my ocarina back home so I had to run back home to get it and return to the church as quick as I could. By the time I returned to the church, Carter announced that he wants us to perform a 4 minute song this year. Karen told me that she has been rehearsing for the past 4 days and she has plenty of songs to sing this year, next year and the year after next. That's pretty interesting to know. 2 minutes later, Carter called me, Karen, Mary, Elli and Ann up to the altar. As usual, Ann stood to my right, Mary is behind me, on the piano, Karen stood in front of the podium, and Elli was standing next to Ann to her right.

"Okay, ready? 1, 2, 3, go." Carter gave us the signal. Then we began on the intro- two flutes, one ocarina and piano playing together in perfect harmony for 10 seconds. After our musical intro, we paused for 3 seconds, then played again with Karen singing again, with her angelic voice echoing through the church. When I opened my eyes, I saw Rick and Cliff crying a bit. I had to restrain myself from laughing so I can stay in sync with the music. This time, Karen was singing about "love", which makes sense since she's married now, but I had a feeling that there's a deeper meaning to her song than that, because through her song, she sang that love is not an artificial emotion, its not a usable and disposable object like batteries or any other material, it comes from deep within the hearts of people, and not just people, but also animals. Oh, how I wish that were true, because it seems like Popuri is losing interest in me and giving all her attention to Rugosa... I felt like crying while playing the ocarina, but somehow, I managed to suppress my sadness and continue playing as if nothing is wrong with me.

* * *

Tuesday, 4th of Fall, 2002

* * *

It is raining cats and dogs today. Rumbling thunder and crackling lightning scared Rugosa into crying. "Oh! Shh, shh, shh! It's okay, honey. Mommy is here." Popuri was making peanut butter and strawberry jam buns, but once she heard Rugosa wailing, she ran up to Rugosa, scooped him up and gently cradled him. I watched Popuri cradle Rugosa, going "Shh. It's all right. It's just thunder, that's all. Mommy and Daddy won't let anything happen to you. Right, Honey?" Popuri looked at me.

I nodded and walked up to them. "That's right, Honey. You're in good hands, son. Trust me." I smiled at Rugosa, touching his cute little nose. Rugosa smiled at us in relief and giggled. "Honey, could you finish making the peanut butter jam sandwiches while I look after Rugosa? I'll be over here." Popuri said, sitting down in front of the TV, picked up the remote, turned on the TV and switched to the 6 year old cartoon show channel.

I sighed and got to work spreading jam on the bread using a butter knife. when I was done, Popuri and I ate some good, tasty sandwiches and drank orange juice with no pulp while Rugosa drank hot milk. As soon as we were done, I heard Rugosa fart real loudly. My eyes widened in surprise. "Uh-oh. Somebody needs a diaper changed." Popuri cooed at Rugosa. "Uh-oh." Rugosa looked worried.

"Woof! Woof!" King barked and backed away to the corner of the room, near my tool chest. "Ha ha. You have the right idea, King." I said. Popuri picked up Rugosa and carried him into our bedroom. "Whew, you stink, sweetie." I heard Popuri tell Rugosa as she shut the door. I was alone in the living room with King, feeling a bit down. King must have noticed because he came up to me, looking into my eyes and whining softly. "I'm okay, King. It's just that..." I paused and sighed, removing my hat and brushing my hair with my right hand.

"I don't know... I don't know if Popuri still loves me... I just don't know..." i muttered softly. I'm so scared at the thought. After all we've been through... Popuri has no reason not to love me anymore. I've been a very good husband. What more does she expect from me? In depression, I walked over to the cabinet to see if I still have some Orichalcum left, so that I can hire Saibara to craft a gift for Popuri so that she won't consider divorcing me or anything like that. When I opened up the cabinet, I saw nothing but King's ball, a tattered paper containing the ingredients for ketchup, a paper in a bottle which is another food recipe I found a couple years ago, and one Mystrile. "No Orichalcum. Blast it!" I muttered in frustration. Before I could close the door, something in the cabinet caught my eye.

It was the bottle Kai gave to me after the hurricane last season. I reached for the bottle, took it into my hands and examined it. The bottle is thin, but had a beautiful color to it, like blue and violet mixed together. What did he call this thing? Love Potion? Love...? Hmm... As the gears in my head began turning, I began hatching a plan. Kai gave me this potion for a reason. If it actually lives up to its name, it might be the solution to my problem! If I can trick Popuri into drinking this stuff, she'll DEFINITELY go back to kissing me over again! Smiling, I put the bottle in my pocket and shut the glass doors.

At 3:00, after I prepared the milk, eggs, cheese, mayo, Orangecup fruits, and some corn for shipment today, Popuri suggested that we head over to Doug's Inn and eat lunch there, regardless of the rain. So that's where we went. I held my big, empty rucksack over Popuri and Rugosa's heads as we headed for the Inn in the rain. When we got there, we met up with Cliff, Doug, Ann, Harris and Won here. "Good afternoon, folks!" Harris greeted us. "Hey!" I waved. "What's up, Pete?" Cliff called from the bar. "Not much, Cliff. Not much." I replied. "How is life treating you, young Pete, hmm?" Won asked me. "Fine... I guess." I shrugged. "Good, good. Well, I'm off. See you tomorrow, if you'll be here tomorrow." Won bowed at us.

"Hey wait, I suggest you buy a parasol or something. That rain will soak you down." I warned Won. He scoffed. "Nonsense. A salesman is always prepared for every obstacle he faces." Won then revealed a black colored parasol to us. "I call this my HDTAR umbrella!" Won exclaimed. Silence filled the room. "... What the heck does that mean?" Harris called. Won looked appalled once Harris made that remark. "Seriously! Why can't people go with abbreviations?! All right. Its really called the 'Handy Dandy Trusty Amazing Reliable" umbrella! ... Whew! Don't make me repeat it again..." Won sighed in exhaustion leaning forward and breathing heavily.

"Weird name for an umbrella." Popuri said. "Ah, that's because it is no ordinary umbrella, miss." Won winked at Popuri under his black tinted glasses. He pressed the button on the umbrella and it opened. "See, this umbrella is wind proof! No matter how strong wind is during a thunderstorm, this umbrella will not break! That is why it is called the Handy Dandy Trusty Amazing Reliable umbrella!" Won exclaimed, only this time he didn't pant from saying the product's full name this time. "Hey, you're not tired from saying its full name!" Cliff pointed out.

The jig is up! Won looked petrified and astonished. "Uhm... That's because I'm not very good at remembering long names, you know, like Sir Stanley Moore The Third. Gotta go!" Won bolted out the Inn in a flash. "What a weird guy..." Ann said. "So! What brings you lovely couples here?" Doug asked us. "Popuri wanted to eat lunch here, that's all." I said as Popuri and I approached his service table. "Oh, that's nice." Doug nodded in approval. "Da ba. Goo goo." Rugosa babbled. "Rugosa is chatty as ever." Doug pointed out. "Yeah." I nodded. "You know, Pete, I can't help but notice that Rugosa looks just like you when you were a baby. Ann and I were at your 1st birthday party before we moved to Mineral Town." Doug remarked. Popuri gasped in surprise. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew Rugosa looked like you when you were a baby!" Popuri exclaimed happily, but still having a gentle grip on holding Rugosa.

"Aww, Doug, now look what you've done... Ah well... Give us a set meal... Oh, and two more for Cliff and Ann." I said. "What?!" Cliff and Ann exclaimed together. "Are you serious?!" Cliff exclaimed. "Hey, don't worry. Drinks are all on me. Besides, we haven't had a good chat in a while have we?" I winked at them. A few minutes later, Doug had all of our set meals done and we set them on the tables. I was still at the bar waiting for Doug to deliver our drinks. It took him 12 seconds to return with them. "Here we go. A bottle of water for you, root beer for Cliff, pink lemonade for Popuri, and lemonade for Ann." Doug said. All the beverages were on a round plate, that way I won't have to carry them two at a time. Then Doug left for the bathroom. Now this is my chance. Slowly pulling the bottle of Love Potion out of my pocket, I removed the top, it made a soft popping noise, then I poured half of the potion into Popuri's pink lemonade, then I put the half empty love potion bottle back in my pocket, then carried the beverages over to my wife and friends.

"I can't believe you did this for us. You're a very generous guy, Pete." Cliff said as he grabbed his cup of root beer. I sat down next to Popuri and Rugosa. "I'm feeling happy and generous today. Why not?" I replied. "Thanks again, Pete..." Ann said, taking her cup of lemonade. "You're welcome..." I nodded. When I looked at Ann, she suddenly averted her eyes. I frowned a bit. Why did she do that...? But I pushed all concerns from my mind and ate lunch with my wife and friends. "Mmm! Doug's dressing tastes amazing! Ann, do you know his recipe?" Popuri asked her. "Sorry, Popuri, even he doesn't tell me his most secret recipe." Ann shrugged then drunk her lemonade, but after drinking it, she frowned and examined her drink.

Popuri was about to drink her pink lemonade, but before she could bring the cup to her lips, Ann stopped her. "Wait, Popuri! Our drinks got mixed up!" Ann said. (What?!) I exclaimed in my thoughts. I thought I poured the potion in Popuri's lemonade! Oh jeez, I poured it in the wrong lemonade! "Are you sure?" Popuri asked me. "Yes. Look, your lemonade is yellow, mine is pink. Pete accidentally gave us the wrong drinks. Let's switch." Ann said. They switched drinks. I felt so scared and petrified, I couldn't move. "Pete, you all right, man?" Cliff asked me. Popuri drunk her rightful drink and Ann drunk hers.

(Oh no! She drunk the potion in the lemonade! Oh man...! I need to act like nothing bad has happened... Act natural...) "... Yeah. I'm fine, Cliff." To prove that I'm fine, I began drinking my water and eating the corn, dressing cranberry slices and cabbages on my plate. Later that night, as I was in bed with Popuri who was already asleep, I couldn't shake the thoughts of Ann drinking the potion in her lemonade this afternoon! What's going to happen next? I prayed that nothing catastrophic would happen... I don't know why I'm worried. Its just Love Potion, not Catastrophic Doom Potion. What's the worst that could happen?

* * *

Wednesday, 5th of Fall, 2002

* * *

To start off a beautiful sunny morning, I stepped outside after eating rice omelettes and pancakes with my family, and harvested the strawberries in my hothouse, watered the strawberry plants and spinach seeds, picked a few apples from my apple tree and extracted honey from the beehive, turned half of my eggs into mayo, threw them in the shipping box, fed my hens, cows and sheep, and milked my cows and turned half the milk into cheese. Most of my sheep are ready to be sheared but I didn't shear them because I wanted to wait for Jil to catch up, she's the only sheep who doesn't have fully grown wool today.

After that, I came outside and watered my eggplant, carrot, sweet potato and spinach sprouts and fixed my fences due to the rain yesterday. All this work took all morning to finish. I am beat, but I still got energy in me. At 1:00 p.m., Popuri and Rugosa left home to visit Lillia, Rick and Karen at Poultry Farm. "I'll be back home in 2 hours, Honey!" Popuri called me as I just got finished putting the finishing touches on my repaired fence. "Okay, Honey, I'm going to walk around town for a while and maybe go fishing." I called back. "Okay, be careful, Honey!" Popuri said before leaving. "Ba ba, da da!" Rugosa shouted his own goodbye in baby talk. Funny, I could've sworn he said "Bye bye, Daddy!" I smiled at the thought.

A minute later, I was walking down the road until I came down a flight of steps then I passed Saibara's shop, whistling a little tune I made up as my feet were stepping on dead leaves that fell from the trees to my right. Ahead at the winery, I caught Manna leaving just in time. I ran up to her. "Oh, hello, Pete!" She smiled cheerfully. "Heya, Manna! What're you up to?" I gave her a friendly hug. "Oh, as usual, I'm going to meet with Anna and Sasha at Rose Park to just... you know, talk about what women usually talk about. There's a lot of things that I just can't wait to tell everyone about, so I never miss a chance going to the Square, like that time when I heard that the Harvest Goddess' special tree in Castanet, the largest land in the middle of the Pacific Ocean has wilted, I just had to go and tell Anna and Sasha about it! And there was this other time that-"

"Manna!" "Oops! Sorry, I went into chatterbox mode. Sorry, Pete." Manna apologized. "No offense taken. Anyway, where's Cliff?" I asked her. Just then, Duke walked out the winery. "Afternoon, Pete!" He waved at me as he headed into the wine cellar. "He's over there picking grapes. I'm sure he's not too busy." Manna replied, pointing over at the vineyard, even though I couldn't see him. "Okay, well, thanks again." "Goodbye, Pete." Manna then left as I headed into the vineyard. "Hello? Cliff? Are you here?" I called out as I cautiously walked in. "Pete? Is that you?" Just then, Cliff's head popped out from behind a wall of grapevines. "Oh, there you are." I sighed in relief. Cliff came up to me and shook my hand.

"Why the disturbed look? You're not disturbing me. Chill out." Cliff assured me. "Yeah. I'm sorry. So how's the grape picking going?" "Oh, great. I miss the days when you worked with me, though." Cliff said as I followed him and watched him pluck more grapes off the grapevine and put them in the harvest basket next to him. "Yeah... Ahh, the good old days..." I sighed, looking up at the clear, beautiful sky. "I know, right? Anyway, I'm glad you're here because I need to tell you something." "Tell me something? About what?" I asked.

Cliff looked at me with an urgent look and placed both hands on my shoulders. "Listen, I'm only telling you this because you're a good friend to me. You can't tell this to anyone else, not even Popuri. Heck, I haven't even told Duke and Manna yet..." Cliff said, looking a bit distressed. I became deeply concerned. "What? Cliff? Tell me what the hay is going on, alright?" I urged him. Cliff put his hands in his pockets, shifting awkwardly a bit. "*sigh*, okay. It all started yesterday, at 11:22, I think it was. I woke up from my sleep to go to the bathroom. When I came out down the hallway to get to the bathroom, I bumped into Ann who is also awake and... she was behaving strangely." Cliff said.

I frowned up. "How so?" I asked. Cliff's face turned a bit red. "Well... how should I put it..? First I asked her what is she doing out here at this time, and she said that she just got finished using the bathroom and was about to go to bed but now that we're both in a partially dark hallway, she wants to ask me a personal question. She asked me if I liked her. I didn't say yes or no because I was too tongue twisted for some reason. Then she asked me have I always wanted her. I still didn't reply, then she said that she has liked me and wanted me for quite a while... And here is where things get VERY disturbing." Cliff said, his eyes widening in fear. "What?" I asked, feeling tension rise in me as if I knew what would happen next. "... The next thing I knew, she was getting out of her pajamas!" Cliff exclaimed quietly! My eyes bugged out.

"When I saw her panties, I got so scared, I ran into the bathroom before she could take her shirt off." Cliff concluded his story. (Holy crap! That Love Potion is more potent than I thought!) I exclaimed in my thoughts. "Wh... how...?" I was nearly speechless. "I don't know what to think about this. Don't get me wrong, I like Ann, but this is way out of her character. I'm not saying I hate her suggestive advances, but its not like her to do this sort of thing. She is one of the shy types of girls." Cliff said. "Hmm... Do you want me to go talk to her?" I asked Cliff, scratching my chin. Cliff considered it for a few seconds. "Yeah. If you find out anything, tell me as soon as you can." Cliff said. "Gotcha. See ya." I left the vineyard, leaving Cliff to go back to work.

When I got to the Inn, I immediately came up to Doug. "Hello, Pete. What do you want to eat?" "Ann," I replied firmly. Doug stopped and frowned in confusion. "Pete, Ann is is not a pizza, she's hardly edible, I don't think-" "No no no! I want to talk to her. Where is she?" I asked him. "She's in the back room, cooking bacon, egg and cheese sandwiches. Want one?" "Sure." I agreed. Minutes later, Ann arrived with my bacon egg and cheese sandwich with grape jam. "Hello, Pete. I... didn't expect to see you here." Ann said. "Hello, Ann. I wanted to ask you a question." I said. "Oh. Uhm... Can we talk about it upstairs?" "Sure." I nodded. I followed Ann upstairs into the room where Cliff and Kai usually stay.I sat down at the table and began eating my sandwich while Ann sat down and watched me eat. "Mmm. Mmm! This is good!" I said. "Thank you." Ann smiled. "This is just as good as Popuri's cooking, but I still love Popuri's more!" I said.

Ann frowned for a second but adjusted her expression so I wouldn't notice. "Anyway, what was this question you wanted to ask me?" Ann pressed. "Well... Cliff told me that you've been... flirting with him... Well, a bit more than that, actually, and you... kinda scared him off." I said. "Really? Hmm... Well, Cliff might not understand, but somehow, I'm beginning to sense and adapt to my... female desires and instincts. It's a strange feeling. I was once too shy to admit my feelings to Cliff, and now, somehow, I feel like my main purpose in life is to have Cliff all to myself. I don't expect you to understand either, Pete, but I feel more like a real girl than a tomboy, now. I once didn't care about romance. Now suddenly I do care about romance, and I have a desire: To either be with Cliff, or... be with you, Pete, whichever comes first..." Ann looked at me in a way that is unsettling. I felt a cold shiver run down my spine. "Um, Ann, you do realize that I'm married to Popuri, don't you?" I asked her, my voice crackling with a little fear.

"I know. But are you happy with her?" Ann asked me. I remained silent. I had no clue how to answer that. "Do you feel loved?" Ann asked me again. I still didn't say anything, I just looked down at the floor in sadness. "...Do you feel like you're nothing more than her tool?" Ann asked me again. I only sighed at that question. Ann slowly advanced towards me, leaning at my face. "Well, if you ditch her and get with me, I promise you, from the bottom of my heart, that I will love you more than Popuri has and ever will." Ann said. Is this Ann talking, or her raging hormones? As tempting as Ann's offer sounds, I feel like I shouldn't be saying yes to her. I looked up at her and noticed that she was leaning too close to my face for comfort. I quickly rose out of my chair. "Um, that sounds like a very tempting offer, Ann, but I'm gonna have to say no." I said. I was about to head for the door, but Ann blocked my way.

"Uh-uh, forget it. You aren't going anywhere until you answer my question. Why would you say no?" She asked me. "Isn't it obvious? Because I'm a married man," I countered. Ann chuckled confidently which sent a nervous chill running up my spine. "What Popuri doesn't know can't hurt us," she said as she started advancing towards me with a seductive look in her eyes. I was so nervous I was backing away from her and I tripped and fell back on the bed Kai usually sleeps on. "I can be a better wife than Popuri, you know. Just give me a chance. You'll see soon enough," Ann said as she pulled the shoulder straps of her bib-and-brace denim coveralls off her shoulders, the straps now resting off her arms, and she tried to pull down the neck part of her shirt to show her boobs but couldn't do it, the neck hole can't stretch long enough for Ann to show an inch of her cleavage, and I'm so glad her yellow shirt isn't designed for cleavage revealing. Since Ann is too distracted to guard the door anymore, I took the opportunity to get out of the room while Ann was distracted in trying to adjust her shirt. I quickly rolled off the bed then ran for the door, opened it and ran out. After I bolted out of the room, Ann sighed in depression. "Oh, no... I forgot to lock the door..." Ann mumbled sadly.

* * *

Friday, 7th of Fall, 2002

* * *

I never told Popuri or Cliff about my... terrifying experience with Ann the day before yesterday. I just lived my life normally like everyone else. However, as I was planting green pepper seeds in my garden after harvesting 36 stalks of spinach, I couldn't shake this feeling that there is some kind of side effect to the Love Potion Kai gave me. But the bad news is that Kai isn't here anymore. How can I contact him? After I fed my cows and sheep, which is usually the last step of my farming chores every day, I had an idea. Popuri might know his phone number. After I got finished at 10:00, I came back to my house. I opened the door and entered. "Hello, Honey. Ready to eat some curry for lunch?" Popuri asked me from the kitchen. "Yes, that would be nice... Honey, do you know Kai's phone number?" I asked her. Popuri stopped chopping the carrots and looked at me weird. "Phone number? Why?" "I just need to ask him a few questions, that's all." I said.

Popuri hesitated for a moment, then she said: "I do know his number, but I've never called him before." Popuri said. "Why?" I asked. "Because the phones Mom, Saibara and Gotz uses are private phones- they're only meant for contacting people people in Forget-Me-Not Valley who need special jobs done. Only Doug's phone can call locally or long distance." "Still, I need to call him." I urged. "Okay, all right, Honey. I'll tell you his number..." Popuri conceded.

A few minutes later, I gave Doug $10 to use his phone, then I dialed Kai's phone number then waited for him to answer. 5 seconds after the phone began ringing, I began mumbling: "Come on, Kai, pick up the phone, pick up the phone..." "This is Kai. Talk." I finally heard his voice. "Kai. It's me, Pete." "Pete? How did you get my number?" "From Popuri. I need to ask you something." "Ask me something? That's fine. I'm not busy or anything. Shoot." Kai said. "Alright. Remember that love potion you gave me?" "The Love Potion? Yeah, I remember. What about it?" Kai asked. "I... I want to know where did you get it, and what does it do?" I said. "Ah, that's the interesting part. I'm glad you asked me that. The cool thing is, I didn't get it anywhere. I made it myself. The Love Potion is perfume that makes girls that already like you want you very badly when they get a whiff of the perfume." "Wait. Let me get this straight. This... perfume makes girls that like you want to make out with you?" I asked Kai, in shock.

"Exactly. you know women have a hormone called es... Es... Estrogen or something like that... Right?" Kai asked me. I nodded. "I took Biology class back in High School." I confirmed. "Well, when girls who like you get a whiff of this perfume, it makes their hormones rage like crazy, and that in turn, makes them want to kiss you, make out with you or more, depending on how much they like you." Kai told me. "What happens if they drink the perfume?" I asked. "Ohh, that's a definite no-no, buddy. There's a side effect to it. The only good news is the Love Potion is completely non-toxic, but there's a side effect which I don't think could happen... If a girl drinks the Love Potion, the effects the potion has on her hormones will grow more intense day by day but will eventually diminish in 2 weeks. As a result, no matter how much she likes you, she'll still want to make out with you, or in the worst case scenario, make a baby with you, and that desire will get stronger every single day until the day the potion wears off." Kai said.

My eyes widened. I whimpered quietly. I am so deep in cattle poop right now...! Cliff and I have to spend two weeks avoiding Ann who is under the influence of her hormones until the potion wears off?! Even worse, her desire to make out with either me or Cliff will get stronger every day?! All of a sudden I feel like jumping off a cliff right now. If Ann ends up pregnant by Cliff by accident, nothing very terrible happens, life will get hard for Cliff since he doesn't make enough money to support a family, but if Ann accidentally gets pregnant by me and Popuri finds out, she'll divorce me in a flash, and I'll be branded as a cheater in Mineral Town and I won't be popular in town anymore! Plus, they'll want to kick me out of town by the end of the year regardless of my achievements as a farmer!

"... Pete? Why the silent treatment? Is something wrong?" Kai asked me. "Oh no. Nothing is wrong." I said. "Well, all right. If you asked me this because Popuri drunk the potion, you might as well brace yourself, Pete. You might not survive." Kai said and snickered. "Oh, that was so funny, I forgot to laugh. Well, I better get going to... you know, fishing." I said humorlessly. "I hear ya, buddy. Take it easy. Bye." "Bye." Then I hung up the phone and left.

* * *

Sunday, 9th of Fall, 2002

* * *

Popuri brought boiled eggs to the Harvest Festival. I brought a truffle that I found in the forest with me to the festival. Mayor Thomas held Rugosa while Popuri put the boiled egg in the hot pot after everyone else did, and, as always, I'm the last person to drop what I brought into the giant hot pot. After the soup was done, I scooped up a bowl of soup, descended down the ladder and ate my soup with everyone else. I was sitting next to Popuri, feeling scared about being 10 feet near Ann. "Are you okay, Pete? you look a little shaken up." Popuri said after licking some soup residue off from her lips. "I'm fine, Honey. Really, I am."

I quickly replied and continued eating my soup. A minute afterwards I looked to my left and saw Mayor Thomas by the Bulletin Board chatting and playing with Rugosa, keeping him busy while we eat and chat everyone. However, Ann is the only person I'm too afraid to chat with. Luckily, she was busy chatting with Cliff. Whatever Ann was sayign to Cliff, he looked mildly disturbed. Like he said before, he likes Ann, he's just not used to her new demeanor at all. Doug, however was so happy that Ann is openly flirting with Cliff, that he is crying. He is obviously happy that Ann is listening and responding to her maternal instincts. If only he knew that she is under the influence of Kai's Love Potion...

* * *

Wednesday, 12th of Fall, 2002

* * *

The past 3 days were tiresome. Ann won't cut me or Cliff a break. She tries hitting on Cliff, then a few hours later, she'll start hitting on me...! She always asks us out for dates, too! I can't keep going like this for two weeks and keep this problem a secret from Popuri. I haven't told Cliff about what Kai told me... At least not yet. A few hours after eating rice omelettes and croissant with strawberry jelly, i was outside harvesting some sweet potatoes while Popuri was busy changing grumpy Rugosa's diaper, and Chef and the other 6 harvest sprites were watering my other crops. I was pulling the sweet potatoes off the plants they are attached to and stuffing them in Dash's bags until I heard someone call me. "Pete! I need to talk to you for a minute!" It was Cliff! He jumped over the fence and ran at me and Dash. I was afraid that he would plow into me, but he stopped himself, breathing heavily.

"What's going on, Cliff? Where's the fire?" I asked him. Cliff finally caught his breath after I said that and replied: "... I can't take anymore of this! This isn't the Ann I'm used to, Pete. What has happened to her? I miss the shy Ann!" Cliff whined. I took pity on Cliff. This is my fault. If I hadn't been so selfish, thinking of preserving my relationship with Popuri, none of this would have ever happened. I felt so terrible, looking into Cliff's tired eyes. "... Even worse, I woke up this morning with Ann sleeping next to me! I can't help but wonder how long has she been there?" Cliff was beginning to lose his mind now. I sighed. "Cliff... I have a confession to make..." I said. "What? You peed in your bed today?" Cliff remarked, still looking a bit sad. I frowned at him. "No, smart aleck. Ann has been flirting with me too. I never realized it, but Ann also has a crush on me. I figured that out when Kai told me about his Love Potion that he gave me last summer." I said.

Cliff frowned in confusion and at the same time, suppressing his anger. "So you're telling me you used the Love Potion on her instead of Popuri? What the heck were you thinking!?" I better say something quick before Cliff decides to punch me. "Wait a minute! I didn't mean to use it on Ann! I meant to use it on Popuri! See, Popuri has been kinda... ignoring me lately. She doesn't kiss me anymore, and that makes me think that she doesn't love me anymore. so I got the idea to use Kai's Love Potion to rekindle our romance. When you, me, Popuri and Ann ate together, I poured half of the potion into Ann's lemonade, mistaking it as Popuri's pink lemonade. Ann noticed that I got their drinks mixed up and drunk her drink tainted with the Love Potion.

That's why I looked so nervous back then, because she drunk something that was meant for Popuri." I told Cliff. He seemed to cool down after that explanation. He crossed his arms. "Oh... Sorry for yelling in your face like that." "No problem. I was afraid that you might punch me or something." I admitted, smiling in relief. "Well, I was considering it..." Cliff grinned. "! You serious?" I blinked twice in disbelief. Cliff started laughing. "No, I'm just kidding." he shoved me gently in a friendly way with only his left arm. I sighed in relief.

"So, anyway, what did Kai tell you about his Love Potion?" Cliff asked me. "He said its a potion that gets a girl's hormones raging wildly, causing them to be more cofident in dating you or sleeping with you, depending on how much they like you before they smelled the perfume." I told Cliff. "Wait. you lost me. Is the Love Potion a perfume or potion?" Cliff asked me. "I think both, because Kai said that it is dangerous to drink it, because it causes hormone activity to increase every day until it wears off two weeks from now, meaning Ann's condition will get worse and worse every day." I said.

"I don't understand. how is that a bad thing?" Cliff asked me. "You know how she's always trying to go out on dates with us, right? Well, in a few days from now, she might want to do more than that ith us. And on the night before the day the potion completely wears off..." I paused there. Cliff looked at me with an suspenseful expression. "What? What happens, Pete?" Cliff asked me. "... I don't want to tell you this, but she might sneak in bed with you again like yesterday, only a few days after that, you'll find out she's pregnant. Understand?" I told Cliff. A look of horror spread on Cliff's face. "...! Oh jeez...! Oh no...!" Cliff whined. "Calm down. Do you have a lock on your door?" I asked Cliff. "Yes, but Ann is the cook and housekeeper of the Inn- she has keys." Cliff said. "Okay, bad idea... Hm... Hey, Cliff, you you know what foods she likes or hates?" I asked Cliff as I climbed on Dash and slowly headed for the garden's exit gate, with Cliff following beside me and Dash.

"Uhmm... She likes eggs, tomatoes salad and stir fry, that's all I know. I don't know what she hates." Cliff admitted. "Drat." I mumbled. "Why? What's your plan?" Cliff asked me. "I'm thinking about going on a date with Ann tonight." I said. Cliff's eyes widened. "? What's your damage, you idiot?" He exclaimed. "No. I'm going to go on a date with her and bring her foods she hates so that she might lose interest in me. I dunno if it'll work, but I think it'll weaken the effects of the potion." I said. Cliff thought over my plan. "That's a good idea." He smiled. "It is. If it doesn't work, I'm screwed. Literally." I said as I put Dash back in his stable and shut the door. As time passed today, I went around the forest looking for something Ann would hate.

I got two poisonous mushrooms, a couple bamboo shoots I keep in my refrigerator, a truffle, and some grass instead of flowers, and that's it. I couldn't think of anything else. Then Ann arranged to have a date with me at 8:00 in the Square tonight. Later that night, at 7:50, I convinced Popuri to let me go out because I told her that I'm going fishing with Greg tonight, he has some special fishing techniques to show me. She bought it and let me go out. Then I walked over to the Square and sat down at a bench. I'm 8 minutes early, so that's a good thing. I pulled the straps of my rucksack off my arms, swung it around my body, unzipped it and checked my items. Two poisonous mushrooms, two bamboo shoots,and a small pot of tall grass. "Okay... I'm ready." I said to myself, taking a deep breath.

Minutes later, Ann arrived. "Oh. i didn't expect you to come so early. You must be eager to see me, aren't you?" Ann asked me as she sat down next to me. I like Ann as a friend, nothing more, but I have no choice but to play along. "Yes, I guess you could say that." I nodded. "That's nice. Because I've been interested in seeing you... Oh, I made a ham sandwich for you. I was in a hurry and didn't have time to cook anything better." Ann said to me as she gave me a ham sandwich wrapped in aluminum. I took it into my hands. "Oh. Thank you Ann." I unfolded the aluminum, took the sandwich into my hands and began biting into it. I must admit, for a plain ham sandwich, it tastes pretty good. "Mmm...! Oh wow, that hit the spot." I smiled contentedly.

"Thank you." Ann said with a pleased smile. "That reminds me, I got you something too." I said. "Really? What is it?" Ann looked at me like an excited kid. "You like mushrooms, don't you?" I asked her. "They're okay. Why?" Ann asked me. "Because I picked two mushrooms this afternoon just for you." I said, revealing the poisonous mushrooms to her. I handed them to Ann and she looked them over, frowning. Then her expression changed to a bewildered, confused expression. "... Pete, these are poisonous..." she said disdainfully. I frowned. "Really? Are you sure?" I asked her. "Yeah. Look at the yellow boils on them. That's a sign that they are poisonous. I can't believe you didn't notice that." Ann threw the mushrooms in the nearest trash can.

"I'm terribly sorry, Ann." i apologized. "None taken. Just... be careful what you give to me, okay?" Ann warned. "All right." I nodded. "You still look kinda guilty. I'll give you a kiss to show you that I forgive you." Ann leaned at me, lips ready to kiss. I leaned away from her. "Uhhh, that's not necessary, Ann. I know you forgive me." I immediately said, stammering a little. Ann straightened herself from leaning at me. "Oh. Okay then." Then she scooted closer to me then wrapped her right arm around my neck. Then we looked up at the stars. "The stars are beautiful and bright tonight." Ann said. (Yeah... I miss watching them with my wife, though...) I said in my mind.

"Popuri and I had lots of fun last year watching them. I can't wait for tomorrow for the Moon-viewing Festival." I said. "What? Are you going to watch them with her or me?" Ann asked me. I looked at her incredulously. "Ann, you're my best friend. Popuri is my wife. If I wasn't married, I wouldn't mind watching the moon with you tomorrow night." I said. Ann sighed in defeat, but she didn't give up hitting on me, thanks to the potion giving her hormones energy. "Pete, before you got married to Popuri, which girl in this town did you like the most besides Popuri, me, Karen, Mary or Elli?" She wanted to know. I don't like to lie unless absolutely necessary.

"Well, to be honest, before I met Popuri, on the day of my first visit to the Inn, when I met Doug for the first time, he asked me what did I think of you when you were scrubbing the tables. When I watched you, I found you... attractive, even though you're a tomboy, but I told Doug that you looked cheerful instead because I had no idea how he would respond if I told him I thought you looked cute. I thought Doug was one of those overprotective fathers who don't like the idea of their daughters having a boyfriend." I told Ann. She seemed to take my story to heart, but she looked hurt at the same time. "But... if you liked me, why did you marry Popuri instead?" Ann looked at me with those sad puppy dog eyes that made me feel guilty.

"... Because... Popuri's favorite hen got killed by a wolf. I don't know if Rick or Popuri told you about this, but Popuri was really sad when I first met her. I did everything I could to cheer her up. And somehow, I grew attracted to her, not just out of sympathy, but also because she looks... familiar to me somehow... As if I've met her before..." I said. Ann looked sad. "You liked me first... but you didn't give me any attention..." She started crying. I really felt guilty now. "Ann, I... I'm sorry. One thing led to another. is there anything I can do to help make you feel better?" I asked her.

She looked at me, her eyes all watery. "Kiss me..." She said. I looked at her like she's crazy. "Kiss you?" I frowned. "That's all I need, nothing more. All I need is one kiss from the first guy to ever have a crush on me." Ann said. I don't know about this. If I kiss her, it might lead up to something more, especially since she's under the influence of Kai's Love Potion. I had an idea, though. "I'm nervous to. Why don't you kiss me instead." I suggested. "Fine." Ann smiled then leaned at me, her eyes closed and ready to kiss. This is my chance. I dug into my rucksack, pulled out a bamboo shoot and held it between my lips and Ann's. When Ann kissed the bamboo shoot, she opened her eyes, looked at it, and immediately pulled away! "Euuugh!" She wiped her lips.

"What was that?" She asked me. I showed her the bamboo stick in my hands and smirked innocently. "A bamboo shoot. I got hungry all of a sudden." I said, trying to bite into the bamboo shoot but my teeth could barely bite into it, bamboo is stronger than I thought. "You eat bamboo sticks?" Ann looked at me eat it in horror. "Yeah. It's high in protein like spinach. I brought another one for you. Here. Want one?" I reached into my bag and revealed the 2nd bamboo shoot, offering it to Ann. She shook her head, looking like she saw a ghost. "No! Bamboo shoots look disgusting! Keep it away from me! Keep it away!" Suddenly, Ann fainted.

I spat out the bamboo shoot I was chewing, dropped the other I was holding and scooted towards Ann. "Hey, Ann! are you okay? Wake up!" I exclaimed. It took a minute or two, but Ann's eyes fluttered open. "... Huh... wha... What...? Where am I...? Pete...? What are you doing here?" Ann asked me. I frowned. "We're here in the Square. Remember? You wanted to see me?" I replied. "See you...? What...? I don't know what you're talking about... Oww, I got a headache..." Ann groaned. Yes! Somehow, when I showed Ann the bamboo shoots, her dislike towards them weakened the effects of the potion, which means the potion has completely wore off now instead of two weeks from now! I got so happy I had to stop myself from cheering. "Wait... I do remember some things... I... asked you out on a date, didn't I?" Ann asked me.

I nodded. She frowned in confusion. "What in the world compelled me to do that?!" "It's a long story, Ann. But Cliff is very worried about you. Go show him you're okay." I said. "Wait. Pete, what happened to me?" Ann asked me. "Ann... you accidentally drunk some Love Potion that Kai gave me last summer. I was intending to use it on Popuri because she's been giving Rugosa more attention than me. I poured the potion in your drink by accident. After the day you drunk the potion in your lemonade, it made your hormones go nuts, and you've been flirting with Cliff and me." "What? I actually flirted with you? But you're married!" Ann exclaimed. "I know. Cliff is worried about him. Go tell him you're okay now, and that you're free from the Love Potion." I said. "Okay. Thanks, Pete. Sorry for everything I've done." Ann apologized. I only nodded back in reply.

* * *

Thursday, 13th of Fall, 2002

* * *

The following morning, I told Cliff and Popuri everything that happened yesterday and the days before. I told them about Kai's Love Potion and what it did to Ann, and how I unwittingly found a faster way to save Ann from the side effects of the potion. Popuri was a bit sad that I believed that she didn't love me anymore, but after some apologizing, she agreed to go with me to the Moon-Viewing Festival tonight. Lillia watched over Rugosa while Doc, Elli, Jeff, Sasha, Gray, Mary, Rick, Karen, Cliff, Ann, Basil and Anna watched the moon from the Square. Popuri and I watched the moon from Mother's Hill. I looked up at the sky, holding Popuri close. "Honey, again, I'm sorry. I've been so selfish lately, it's not funny. I accidentally drugged my best friend's girlfriend..." "Honey, stop. You fixed the problem. Just put the past behind you, okay?" Popuri interrupted me.

I cleared my throat. "Sorry. You're right, Honey. You're right. But you know what?" "What is it?" Popuri looked at me eye-to-eye. "I should have taken Karen's song to heart in the Music Festival this year." I said. "?" Popuri gave me a blank look. "In Karen's song, she said that love comes from the hearts of people..." I pulled Kai's half full Love Potion bottle from my pocket and held it up. "... I believed this potion would give back something that I believed that you had lost for me... And that is love..." I admitted. "Honey..." Popuri was moved. "I should have known better than that. But at least I know now that I don't need this anymore... Because I never needed it, anyway. Love is always inside us. Love potions or perfumes are never needed." I said, then I let the bottle roll down Mother's Hill. I heard the clinking and clanging of the glass bottle hitting stones as it rolled down the hill to the dark forest below. Popuri and I continued to watch the moon in silence, and we made a silent vow that we won't let anything ruin our romance, and that we will be the best parents we can possibly be for Rugosa.


	32. Chapter 32 Ceremony of Acceptance

**Episode 32: Ceremony of Acceptance**

Well, a lot has happened since Kai's Love Potion incident. Before the day of the Sheep Festival, Cliff finally proposed to Ann! Ann agreed nervously, but she didn't back down. Doug was so happy to witness the proposal, he gave all his customers free foods! Can you believe it?! Free foods! And during the Sheep Festival, I sent Wooly to the festival, and just like Silk in last year's festival, she won as well. Now Silk isn't the only sheep that grows shiny wool that can be made into gold yarn! Everyone attended Rugosa's birthday party on the 26th. He's one year old now. My parents also attended the birthday party, meeting Rugosa for the first time! Including Jack! I asked him where is his wife, and he told me that she couldn't come to the birthday party. I asked him why, and he replied that she has a sore throat. I was disappointed. I wanted my son to meet his other uncle and aunt together... Oh well.

This year's winter wasn't as active as last year's and the year before, but it wasn't so bad. On the first day of winter, Rugosa started walking! Popuri and I were so impressed, we spent half the morning teaching him to walk. We trained him to walk back and forth from me to Popuri and back to me. We also invited Chef and the other Harvest Sprites for a food party on the 5th day. Chef made some wicked dressing w/cranberry sauce, sweet potato pie and curry! On the 10th day, King and I attended the Dog Race, and guess what? You want to know what happened? Are you sure? Okay... King and I finally came in 1st place! Know what I did? I put a piece of sausage in my coverall pocket to encourage King to follow me. I figured no matter how hard I train King, he won't run in the race. He's just not into as much as the other dogs. And on the day Cliff and Ann got married, it was a touching moment. I was sitting next to Doug, and when he saw Ann in her wedding dress, and when she said her "I do" and kissed Cliff, he was crying like a baby!

He was crying so hard, he rested his head on my shoulders, my T-shirt's right shoulder sleeve nearly soggy from Doug's hot tears... It was so embarassing but funny! Now, there are no more bachelors and bachelorettes in Mineral Town. They're all taken. That said, everyone enjoyed the Starry Night Festival, and on the first sunrise of the New Year, EVERYONE from town gathered at the summit of Mother's Hill to enjoy the first sunrise of the year 2003. After the first sunrise of my 4th year in Mineral Town, I came back home to get a few hours sleep because I... everyone stayed up all night so we won't miss the sunrise of the New Year... However, 5 hours later when I woke up, I noticed that Popuri and Rugosa still haven't returned home yet! Confused and worried, I put back on my coveralls, hat and rucksack and prepared to walk out the house.

As soon as I came outside, I immediately saw Thomas staring out at my empty garden. The air is still a bit chilly, and there were some snow that haven't completely melted away. I walked up to Thomas. "Hello...? Thomas?" I called to him as I approached. He turned around and shook my hand. "Pete. How are things going? Your brother Jack has been talking nonstop about you in the Valley." Thomas told me. "I bet. He looks up to me like most little brothers do." I nodded, smirking. "Mm-hmm... You know, it's been three years now since you came to this farm." Thomas said. I blinked. He's right. Three years have passed since my arrival. "Yes, you're right. It's been a while since we stood here when this garden was full of weeds." I said. "... Do you remember the promise we made at that time?" Thomas asked me. "Yes, sir." I nodded.

Thomas stopped staring at me and looked up at the sky as if daydreaming, his arms crossed behind his back. "During the past three years I have watched the kind of you've made for yourself on the farm. And I listened to stories about you from the villagers. Today I came here to share some of those stories..." Thomas said. "Sir...?" I gave Thomas a blank look. I've done a lot for the village, but I don't need Thomas to review them. My deeds are nothing short from honorable and respectful. "Would you please come with me?" Thomas asked me. "Sure." I replied and followed him out the farm into town.

We walked down the stairs, passed by Saibara's Blacksmith shop, Aja's Winery, and further forward, we passed Mary, Anna and Basil's house and their library, Ellen's house and Thomas's house, and when we passed Jeff and Sasha's Market, we took the route down towards the Inn. I noticed that the town is eerily quiet. Where is everybody? "Thomas. Where is everyone?" I asked him. "Everybody has gathered in the Square." He replied as we passed by the Inn. "Why?" I asked. "You'll see." Thomas said. Up ahead I can see everyone in the Square. It seems like they're having some kind of party or soon as Thomas and I reached the Square, everyone turned around to face us and shouted: "SURPRISE!" I blinked in shock! I looked around. I was surrounded by warm, happy faces of everyone I know. There were 4 tables full of a lot of tasty foods, and in the middle of the Square is a banner suspended by four 15 foot tall poles, and on the banner it says: "CONGRATULATONS, PETE!" in rainbow colors!

"Holy smokes! What is this?!" I exclaimed to Thomas in surprise. "A lot of people gathered here today for you. You really did a splendid job." Thomas gave me a friendly pat on my back. "Good job, Pete." Barley said as I walked upt to him and shook his hand. "Everybody gathered here today for you, Pete." Manna said. "I know! Isn't it great?!" I nodded. Saibara smiled. "Hmmm. So this is the result of three years..." He said. Rick chuckled. "Yeah. I didn't expect much from him at first." Rick admitted. "Rick! You didn't believe in me?!" I exclaimed in shock. "Ahahahaha, don't talk like that, Rick." Manna giggled. "Hey, that was before I was friends with Pete. My opinion changed once I got to know him." Rick said to Manna defensively. Saibara cleared his throat to get our attention. "Anyway..." He didn't say more after that because Zack interrupted. "Keep up the good work. I expect to continue to see good crops from you." He said to me as I grabbed a cup of red Kool-Aid. "Thanks, Zack. That means a lot." I replied.

I looked over at the next table and headed on over to see Doc, Ann, Elli, Cliff, Kai, Popuri and Rugosa. Kai looked like he is losing his footing. He couldn't keep his feet anchored to the ground. "Hey...whoaaaa-" He nearly slipped and fell but he quickly regained his balance... barely. "It's still cold in these parts. Huh." "Kai! What're you doing here?!" I exclaimed. "Kai came all the way here for you, Honey." Popuri told me. "Cha muu!" Rugosa exclaimed. "Really? Is that so, Kai?" "I'm here, aren't I? Anyway, good job, Pete. I had a feeling there is something special about you." Kai smiled. "Hahaha..." I chuckled. "You did pretty good, Pete. You're awesome! Let's both do our best for the village." Cliff gave me a friendly pat on my back.

"I agree with Cliff! You earned this fair and square!" Ann smiled. "Aww, you're making me blush, Ann... Elli, Doc! What do you think about me?" I asked them. "I think you did a terrific job... You're really something, Pete." Elli replied. Doc raised an eyebrow at Elli then looked at me. "It's rare to hear Elli praise another person. But I feel the same way... Congratulations," Doc said to me. "Thanks, Doc, I-" I started to say but the Doc held up his right hand to interrupt me. "Pete, don't. Please don't call me 'Doc' anymore." Doc interrupted me. I frowned in confusion. "What? What should I call you, then?" I asked. "Call me by my real name... Trent. Please call me Trent from now on." Trent said. I smiled. "Sure. Anything you say... Trent." I felt so happy to know Doc's real name.

Next I walked over to the table where Gray, Stu, May, Karen, and Mary are. The smell of pizza sticks, turkey, greens, curry, and spaghetti with tomato sauce filled my nose. "Pete!" Gray was the first to greet me. We gave each other a high five. "... You did a great job. Our aims are different, but we spur each other on!" Gray exclaimed. "Yeah! I pay you to make tools for me, and I use them. That's perfect chemistry there!" I remarked. "Yep." Gray smiled. When I looked over at Mary, she was happy to see this touching scene. "It's good to see two young men that can be rivals yet remain concerned for each other." Mary said. "Is that what it means?" Karen asked Mary, looking unconvinced. "Well, in any event, congratulations... But nothing's over yet! You still have to keep working as hard as ever!" Karen told me.

"Yeah-yeah-yeah, thanks for the update, Mrs. Obvious!" I replied to Karen, but I meant no offense, and Karen knew it. "Haha! Mrs. Obvious! Hahaha!" Kai laughed nearby, holding and eating a paper plate of roasted corn. I felt May tugging at my clothes and I looked down at her. "Why are we having a party, Pete?" She asked. Before I could reply, Stu stepped in. "Don't you know anything, May? Since Pete's performance in his farm has been great, he has proved that he is necessary for this village as a hardworking man." Stu explained.

"What does that mean?" May asked with a blank look. Stu looked put off by May's question. He scratched the back of his head uneasily. "... Well... Uhmmm... you'll understand when you're older." He said. "Gee, Stu, you know everything..." May said. While I was drinking my Kool-Aid, I nearly choked when I heard Chef's voice come from nowhere. "Congratulations. I say that on behalf of all of my brothers, budum." I looked down in front of me and saw Chef waving at me and I watched him walk away. As I watched him walk away, Karen, Gray, Mary, Stu and May looked at me in a confused way. It took me a while to realize that for some reason, only I can see Chef and his brothers.

Then, after receiving my congratulations from everyone, I began eating with them. When I looked over at the entrance to the beach as I was munching on pepperoni pizza that Kai cooked, I saw Greg waving at me for 7 seconds then descended down the stairs to the beach. I wondered why he didn't want to join the party... But then again, he loves being by himself, I can't force him to come. 20 minutes later, Popuri suddenly appeared while I was in the middle of eating Doug's special BBQ hamburger and dragged me over towards the exit of the Square which leads to Yodel Ranch. "Popuri! Honey, where are we going?" I asked her. She stopped dragging me and looked at me, her face blushing and smiling. "There's somewhere I want to go with you, Honey Will you come?" She asked me. There's no way I can say no to my beautiful wife. "Sure, Honey. But what about Rugosa?" "I left him with Karen. He'll be fine. Let's go." I followed her into the forest.

We headed towards Mother's Hill and climbed up to the summit, overlooking the vast beautiful forest below us. It is so quiet, we heard birds chirping and other wildlife noises. We sat down, even though sitting on a hard rocky surface too long will make our buttocks ache. We looked up at the sky. "Wow... I just remembered how much I love this season..." I said after exhaling softly. "Ahh, this brings back memories... How many years has it been since we talked together like this here?" Popuri asked me. I blinked then looked at her. "...What?" "... Do you remember?" Popuri asked me, smiling with her eyes closed. "Huh? Remember what? I don't..." I had no clue what she is talking about.

Popuri shook her head, smiling, then she looked into my eyes as if she is staring into my soul, blushing. "... What we promised... I waited all that time... for you..." she said, her voice soft as cream puff. I searched my mind trying to get a sense on what she means. I frowned, looking down at the forest below, thinking hard. "What we promised... What we... What did I... promise...? ... !" I had a confused frown on my face at first, but the more I thought about it, my confused look turned into an astonished look! It's all coming back to me! The memories came gushing back in my mind like a river that's been clogged by a dam for too long! The memory of me when I was 5 years old when I visited Grandpa for the summer, when I was at Mother's Hill singing with the little girl I met and promised to come back to... That little girl... is Popuri!

I remember it clearly now! I forgotten that when I first met Popuri when we were little, she had pink hair! I can't believe I forgot that detail! It all makes sense now! I looked at Popuri, my eyes wide in astonishment. "... I-I-I remember...! I remember everything...! I promised you that I would come back... And now that I'm back... here I am, married to you and I had no idea it was you the whole time...!" I whispered in astonishment. "What a coincidence!" I exclaimed a bit louder this time.

Popuri smiled. "I'm so glad you remembered! Let's work together to make the best of life " Popuri said, scooting closer to me until I felt her left leg pressing against my right leg. I wrapped my arms around her. "Yes, let's make the best of life " I said. I can't believe it. The girl I married is the little girl I met when I was 5 years old... I'm not sad about it. I'm happy! I'm happy to know that Popuri, my childhood friend has become my beloved, beautiful wife. Its like we were destined to be together. Knowing this spurs my determination to work harder for years to come in Mineral Town. And so my story ends here. But what about my brother, Jack? What farm journeys has he been through?

The End

To Be Continued In...

Harvest Moon 3: A Wonderful Life/Dual Stories


End file.
